Repartir avec toi
by LexiBell's33
Summary: SUITE DE REPARTIR DE ZERO ! A lire après ! Voici donc la suite des aventures de Bella et Edward. Cette dernière décide enfin d'aller de l'avant, mais son passé n'est jamais loin et la rattrape toujours. Sa carrière avance et son couple va devoir affronter diverse situation plus ou moins heureuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir !**

 **Voilà enfin la suite de Repartir de zéro !**

 **Merci à celle qui mon suivit sur la première partie, j'espère que vous aimerez cette deuxième partie et que vous serez aussi nombreuse que sur RDZ**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Les pieds dans l'eau, profitant du soleil qui chauff_ _ait_ _délicieusement ma peau, le regard perdu vers l'horizon bleu turquoise qui s'étalait devant moi à l'infini, je soupirai d'aise. J'étais bien, si détendue... je voudrais rester ici toute ma vie. Ne voulant pas attraper d'insolation et ayant oubli_ _é_ _mon petit chapeau de paille sur mon transat, je décid_ _ai_ _d'aller me mettre à l'abri sous_ _la_ _petite paillote o_ _ù_ _j'étais installée._

 _ **\- Mademoiselle ? De la part de l'homme installé au bar là-bas.**_

 _Un serveur venait de me déposer un cocktail de fruits sur la petite table posée à côté de mon transat. Par automatisme, je regardai qui avait la gentillesse de m'offrir ce verre. En voyant l'homme me faire un signe discret, je lui répondis en le regardant tout en buvant une gorgée du cocktail. Je fermai les yeux, le breuvage était absolument délicieux et rafra_ _î_ _chissant, ça me fit beaucoup de bien. En rouvrant les yeux, je découvris l'homme du bar s'avancer vers moi jusqu'à venir s'asseoir sur le transat libre à mes côtés._

 _ **\- Mademoiselle...**_

 _ **\- Merci pour le verre, j'en avais besoin.**_

 _ **\- C'est avec plaisir que je vous l'offre. Vous êtes seule ?**_

 _ **\- Je suis seule, oui.**_

 _ **\- Pas de petit ami ? Vous êtes venue au Seychelles toute seule ?**_

 _ **\- Non, je suis bien venue avec un homme mais c'est un bourreau de travail qui n'hésite pas à me laisser seule ici pendant qu'il est en réunion.**_

 _ **\- C'est un crétin. Laisse**_ _ **r**_ _ **une femme aussi belle que vous toute seule au bord de l'eau, n'est vraiment pas prudent.**_

 _ **\- Et pourtant...**_

 _Je reposai mon verre après une dernière gorgée. Edward, toujours assis à côté de moi, me regarda avec méfiance. Il savait que je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur. Sa tentative de drague en m'offrant un verre n'avait pas vraiment d'effet. J'avais accepté ce cocktail parce que je mourrais de soif, rien d'autre._

 _Le soir o_ _ù_ _j'avais pris connaissance de la vidéo de Jacob, me demandant d'être heureuse sans l'oublier, j'avais découvert dans une enveloppe un itinéraire de voyage. Edward avait tout organisé pour nos vacances de deux semaines._ _T_ _rois jours à Londres, une semaine aux Seychelles et trois jours à Paris avant de retourner à Seattle._

 _Londres avait été formidable. Nous avions eu un temps magnifique, nous avions visité tout le parcours touristique classique et il avait même réussi à me tra_ _î_ _ner le soir dans des Pubs. J'avais adoré Londres et je désirais y retourner pour pouvoir y rester un peu plus longtemps. Edward m'avait promis que nous y reviendrons. J'avais hâte._

 _En ce moment, nous étions aux Seychelles. Un hôtel de luxe, donnant sur une plage privée. Soleil, sable fin et mer bleu turquoise. Le paradis ! Nous n'avions rien à faire, rien à visiter. Juste nous lever tard, aller à la plage, bronzer, boire des cocktails et nous détendre. Sauf que depuis quatre jours que nous étions là, ça faisait trois jours qu'Edward avait une ou deux visioconférence_ _s_ _avec les bureaux de Seattle pour le projet de New York._

 _Nous avions parl_ _é_ _de notre idée d'utiliser les énergies renouvelables dans le projet que nous devions présenter aux investisseurs et actionnaires, dans le but d'ouvrir de nouveau bureaux d'E_ _._ _C Design à New York. Comme convenu, le soir o_ _ù_ _nous avions eu l'idée, Edward avait fait l'ouverture de la réunion, comportant tous les directeurs de secteurs de l'entreprise. J'avais ensuite pri_ _s_ _la parole et exposé nos idées. Tous avaient été emballés, même Tanya ! Elle «_ _d_ _ébordait d'idées » pour créer une campagne. Nous nous étions donc tous mis au travail pour propos_ _er_ _quelque chose de constructif et de solide._

 _Être plongés dans ce projet ne nous avait pas empêché de partir en week-end à Los Angeles avec Laurel, la sœur d'Edward. Ça avait été un week-end merveilleux. Plage, farniente et bonne humeur. Laurel avait vu des stars partout, Edward m'avait taquinée sur le fait que nous n'avions pas croisé mon acteur préfér_ _é_ _. Même si Laurel avait été avec nous, Edward et moi avions passé du temps rien que nous deux. Je m'étais bien amusée durant ce séjour._

 _Après 15 jours de travail, menant de front les affaires de Seattle et celles de New York, nous étions enfin partis en vacances. Sauf que même en vacances, Edward s'entêtait à travailler. Bien sûr, par conscience professionnelle et en tant que consultante sur le projet New York, j'avais proposé mon aide mais non, il avait refusé en me disant « Tu es en vacances, profite chérie » ça ne l'empêchai_ _t_ _pas de me faire un rapport à chaque fois. J'étais vexée et énervée. Lui aussi était en vacances, lui aussi devait profiter. Je me sentais soit exclue, soit trop ennuyeuse pour qu'il profite des vacances avec moi. Bref, je n'aimais pas la situation._

 _ **\- Je suis désolé, Bella, Emmett avait besoin...**_

 _ **\- Je m'en fiche ! Tu as tout fai**_ _ **t**_ _ **pour ne pas déranger Emmett pendant ses vacances à lui. Il te donnait même du travail en plus pendant qu'il profit**_ _ **ait**_ _ **de la Grèce pénard.**_ _ **À**_ _ **ton tour d'être en vacances ! Ça fait trois jours que je passe mes après**_ _ **-**_ _ **midis toute seule. La prochaine fois, n'achète qu'un billet d'avion, je partirai seule et je te parlerai en viso.**_

 _ **\- Un cocktail ne suffira donc pas à me faire pardonner...**_

 _ **\- Non !**_

 _ **\- Et tu ne veux pas savoir ce que nous avons dit pendant cette visio ?**_

 _Bien sûr que je mourrais d'envie de savoir, mais par fierté et pour qu'il comprenne bien le message que je souhait_ _ais_ _lui faire passer, je lui fi_ _s_ _croire que non._

 _ **\- Non, parce que vois-tu, je suis en vacances. Je me trouve dans un endroit paradisiaque et je compte en profiter. Quand je serai de retour à Seattle et au bureau, alors là, je demanderai un rapport le plus complet possible.**_

 _ **\- Bella, je dirige une entreprise, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux et tout oublier pendant 15 jours.**_

 _ **\- Emmett l'a fait.**_

 _ **\- Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'aussi importa**_ _ **nt qu'en ce moment**_ _ **... nous sommes si proches de New York.**_

 _ **\- Trois après**_ _ **-**_ _ **midis Edward ! Je ne dis pas non pour un ou deux appel**_ _ **s**_ _ **mais trois après-midis entiers en visio... excuse**_ _ **-**_ _ **moi de trouver ça abusif ! Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas tout de suite à Seattle ?**_

 _ **\- Et bien...**_

 _J'étrécis les yeux, ma bouche forma un O t_ _a_ _ndit qu'Edward regardait partout autour de lui sauf moi. J'étais sous le choc. Il voulait partir ? Pour de vrai ? Les choses allaient de mal en pis. Le scénario catastrophe. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il puisse envisager une seule seconde de repartir pour Seattle._

 _ **\- Edward...?**_

 _ **\- Rien n'est... fait encore. J'attends plus d'infos mais... Bella attends, où tu vas ?**_

 _Je m'étais levée et rassemblais mes affaires. Je pleurais, il m'abandonnait pour le travail. Je ne comptais pas autant que son boulot. Il préférait rentrer plutôt que de passer du temps avec moi. Il ne m'aimait pas assez._

 **\- Bella ?!**

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais bien allongée sur un transat, sous une paillote et au bord de la mer. J'étais réellement aux Seychelles. Je me redressai, Edward était assis à côté de moi, l'air inquiet.

 **\- Chérie ? Tu pleurais...**

 **\- J'ai fait un rêve. Tu voulais rentrer à Seattle pour le travail, c'était plus important que moi.**

Edward leva un sourcil. Il n'avait été question d'une visio avec Emmett qu'une fois en quatre jours. Hier. Ça avait duré à peine une heure et il avait demandé à ne plus être dérangé sauf si la boite coulait ou qu'un membre de sa famille allait mal.

 **\- Viens là...**

Il m'attira contre lui et j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou.

 **\- J'ai eu un appel en visio et je** **n** **'en referai plus, sauf en cas de catastrophe. En plus, tu faisais une sieste quand j'ai travaillé.**

 **\- Je sais, je suis désolée.**

 **\- Je ne t'abandonne pas et je ne le ferai jamais. Je t'aime trop. Viens profiter du soleil. Tu veux qu'on fasse un château de sable ?**

Je le frappai à l'épaule gentiment. Il rit et je me reculai afin de le regarder. Il était divinement beau. Ses cheveux étaient éclaircis par le soleil, sa peau était légèrement bronzée, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux clairs et ses dents blanches. Il avait repris le sport depuis son opération de l'appendicite, ça ne faisait qu'une semaine mais je voyais déjà les résultats, bien qu'il n'ait évidement pas pris 20 kilos durant sa convalescence. Il avait seulement perdu du muscle mais tout reviendrait comme avant.

 **\- Sérieusement, on va se baigner ? O** **u** **on se fait masser ?**

 **\- Non !**

Je réprimai un frisson. Me faire tripoter par un ou une inconnue ne m'emballait toujours pas. Edward fit la grimace et caressa ma joue.

 **\- Et si c'est moi qui te masse ?**

 **\- Ce soir dans la chambre. On marche le long de la plage ? Et on pique une tête si l'envie nous prend ?**

 **\- Je signe où ?**

 **\- Nous scellerons notre accord plus tard dans la soirée.**

 **\- J'aime négocier et conclure avec vous, mademoiselle Swan.**

 **\- Je parie que c'est conclure qui vous intéresse le plus, monsieur Cullen.**

 **\- Tout à fait. Allez, on y va avant que je ne te jette sur mon épaule et que j'use et abuse de ton divin petit corps si tentant.**

Je souris, enfilai mon short, mon chapeau et mes lunettes avant de rabattre mes longs cheveux sur ma poitrine. J'étais peut-être parano mais des gens étaient sur la plage et je supportais mal qu'ils puissent me regarder, alors je me couvrais le plus possible. Edward ne mit que sa casquette, à l'envers, et ses lunettes de soleil sans oublier l'appareil photo.

Main dans la main, nous avançâmes le long de la plage, les pieds dans l'eau, de temps en temps Edward prenait des photos, de moi pour la plupart, ou sinon de nous deux. Comme Rosalie l'avait fait pour moi pendant ses vacances, j'avais pris en photo les étapes de mon bronzage et à la fin du séjour je les lui enverrais par mail. J'aimais beaucoup Rosalie. La légère cuite que nous avions partagée lors de l'hospitalisation d'Edward, nous avait rapprochées, mais notre amitié continuait de se construire.

 **\- Oh regarde, Edward. Des crabes. Quand j'étais petite, je les pêchais avec mon père, nous passions des après-midis à ça.**

Bizarrement, Edward s'était écarté de l'eau. Je le regardai, surprise, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Ils sont inoffensifs, tu sais.**

 **\- Ils ont des pinces.**

 **\- En réalité, Monsieur Cullen, vous êtes un trouillard ! Regarde, tu les prends comme ça, ton pouce et ton index de chaque côté de la carapace et aucun risque d'être pincé. Ils ont plus peur que toi... regarde. Salut Sébastien !**

Je brandis vers lui le petit crabe qui se débattait énergiquement. Edward me regardait comme si j'étais folle.

 **\- Sébastien ?**

 **\- Oui, le crabe dans la petite sirène. Je voulais être Ariel quand j'étais petite, je passais mes journées dans l'eau. Du coups, tous les crabes s'appellent Sébastien.**

 **\- Je les préfère en surimi les crabes.**

Je ris et il me prit en photo alors que je faisais semblant d'embrasser le féroce crustacé. Je le reposai ensuite sur le sable et le regardai se dépêcher de regagner l'eau.

 **\- Tu as vraiment des allures de chochotte par moments, Edward. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Tu me vois comme ça ?**

 **\- Les aiguilles... le bateau... les crabes...**

 **\- Les aiguilles, j'ai mes raisons. Le bateau, je n'y peux rien si j'ai le mal de mer. Les crabes, je n'ai pas peur, le prochain qu'on trouve, je le prends.**

 **\- Pari tenu ! Je gagne quoi si tu ne le fais pas ?**

 **\- Réfléchi** **s** **plutôt à ce que moi, je vais gagner.**

 **\- Je le sais déjà.**

 **\- C'est quoi ?**

 **\- Et bien, pêche un crabe et tu verras.**

Il sourit et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes en silence puis je le regardai. Son regard s'assombrit, son visage était plus dur, je le sentais tendu.

 **\- Quoi Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- J'étais en train de me dire que... eh bien, si je pêche un crabe, peut-être qu'en récompense e** **h** **bien, tu accepterais de vivre avec moi.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Non ?**

- **Ne te fâche pas. Mais non, je ne viendrai pas vivre chez toi.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ? Bella je t'aime, on est quasiment H 24 ensemble...**

 **\- Justement. Je t'aime aussi et j'aime être avec toi mais je ne suis pas prête à lâcher mon appartement et à venir vivre avec toi.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je trouve rassurant d'avoir un endroit à moi, mon appartement, mes repères. Ça me sécurise.**

 **\- Tu ne te sens pas en sécurité chez moi ?**

 **\- Si ! Ce n'est pas ça mais... Regarde... tu te souviens de notre dispute ? La veille de la lecture du testament de Jacob ? Tu t'es montré ignoble avec moi et je t'ai pardonné si vite uniquement parce que je venais de vivre un moment épouvantable avec la famille de Jacob. Sinon crois** **-** **moi, je te ferais encore la tête.**

 **\- Je me suis excusé et je n'userai plus de la manipulation mentale comme je l'ai fai** **t** **sur toi.**

 **\- J'espère bien, je suis encore secou** **ée** **à cause de ça quand j'y repense. Ça m'angoisse. Et je me dis qu'une autre dispute peut voir le jour et que là maintenant, dans mon état d'esprit, je trouve ça réconfortant, sécurisant** **,** **de savoir qu'un chez** **moi m'attend.**

 **-** **À** **quoi bon retarder l'inévitable ?**

 **\- C'est trop tôt.**

 **\- On vit déjà ensemble, tu dors chez moi ou inversement toutes les nuits. Ça t'éviterai** **t** **de gaspiller un loyer et je te laisserais tou** **t** **l'espace sécurisant que tu veux.**

Je secouai la tête, me dégageai doucement de son étreinte pour lui faire face. Je ne voulais pas que l'on se dispute mais je voulais qu'il comprenne.

 **\- Edward... Je ne suis pas prête à vivre avec toi, tout comme je ne suis pas prête à t'épouser si tu me le demandais, là maintenant. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je t'aime ou pas. Je t'aime, incommensurablement, profondément, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, tu es devenu le centre de mon univers mais... par pitié, comprends que j'ai besoin de temps.**

 **\- Nous aurons le temps plus tard...**

 **\- J'ai été agressée il y a huit mois. Jacob est mort il y a presque deux mois. Je suis devenue riche il y a quinze jours... Je fais des cauchemars, j'ai peur, toutes mes angoisses se reflètent dans des rêves terribles, je suis** **arrivée au** **point que même dormir m'effraie. J'ai besoin de me pos** **er** **, j'ai besoin de savoir o** **ù** **je suis et o** **ù** **je vais. J'ai juste besoin de temps, laisse** **-** **moi me retrouver avec moi** **-** **même.**

 **\- Pourtant nous sommes ensemble. Ça n'est pas trop vite ça ?**

 **\- Je suis incapable d'aller à l'encontre de mes sentiments. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ne pas être avec toi. C'est peut-être un choix égoïste, ça te lance peut-être des signaux contradictoires mais... je ne peux pas ignorer des sentiments aussi forts.**

Edward détourna le regard, les mâchoires serrées. Il inspira, soulevant ses épaules, bombant son torse avant d'expirer en fermant les yeux. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, je compris qu'il se contrôlait pour ne pas s'énerver.

 **\- Bella... tu as tes démons, j'ai les miens. J'ai rêvé ou plutôt espéré un engagement de la part d'une femme qui n'a jamais rien fait pour moi. Qui demand** **ait** **du temps.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas Jane ! Mais ça ne fait que trois mois, Edward. Même si nous avons un appartement chacun, nous vivons ensemble. Tu l'as di** **t** **! Pourquoi ne pas continuer comme ça ? Ce n'** **est** **pas comme si je ne dormais pas avec toi ? Que je ne venais que le week-end ou tous les 15 jours.**

 **\- Je te l'accorde, c'est vrai.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas Jane... je ne suis pas comme elle. Je t'aime vraiment, je tiens à toi. Je ne veux que toi. Edward, si je veux que ça marche, j'ai besoin d'aller mieux, d'être prête, de ne plus avoir peur. S'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas, ne te fâche pas, comprends** **-** **moi. Je t'aime et j'ai besoin que ça marche nous deux. Laisse** **-** **moi mes quelques points de repère.**

Il soupira et prit mon visage en coupe et planta son regard dans le mien.

 **\- Je comprends, Bella. J'ai besoin que ça marche aussi nous deux. Je t'aime. Mais moi aussi, j'ai besoin de me sentir en sécurité, de savoir que tu ne fuiras pas. Même si ça ne fait que trois mois nous deux.**

 **\- Quoi ? J'ai déjà des affaires chez toi, même mon chat** **a** **de quoi être à l'aise chez toi.**

 **\- Je te le ferai savoir quand le moment viendra.**

 **\- Je n'aime pas les mystères.**

 **\- Il faudra faire avec ça.**

Je pinçai les lèvres. Je n'aimais pas qu'on lance un projet, une idée, sans qu'on aille jusqu'au bout de l'explication. Cependant, je décidai de passer outre, pour cette fois, pour lui.

- **D'accord. Maintenant, on continue de profiter de nos vacances, tu pêches un crabe, on se baigne, on s'amuse...**

 **\- Ouais. Oui, tu as raison, excuse** **-** **moi.**

Je décidai de tenter de le divertir par la taquinerie.

 **\- Tout ça pour éviter de pêcher un pauvre petit crabe qui te terrifie ! Je t'assure que tu es chochotte...**

 **\- Cours Swan... Cours vite !**

Je partis dans un éclat de rire tout en courant le plus vite possible. Bien sûr, il finit par m'attraper et il me jeta dans l'eau, je continuai de me défendre en l'arrosant mais il m'éclaboussa deux fois plus. Je décidai, même en sachant que c'était perdu d'avance, d'essayer de le couler. Bien sûr, comme je l'avais envisagé... je perdis. Il finit par me prendre dans ses bras tandit que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle.

De tout le séjour, nous ne reparlâmes pas de la discution que nous avions eue ce jour là. Nous avions juste profité du soleil des Seychelles, du calme et de la tranquillité des lieux. Edward me fit également découvrir Paris. J'avais trouvé ça très beau, mais moins fascinant que Londres, il y avait quelques choses chez les Parisiens que ne me mettait pas à l'aise. Ils avaient tous l'air si stressé, pressé, grognon. Mon avis était mitigé sur la capitale Française.

Désormais, nous étions sur le point d'atterrir à Seattle, la fin des vacances, le retour au travail, au projet New York et nos soucis personnels. Tout en regardant par le hublot, je lâchai un soupire d'un air las. Edward prit ma main, la porta à ses lèvres et embrassa mes doigts.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

 **\- Il fait gris... les vacances sont finies.**

 **\- Il reste deux jours.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas pareil. On va se remettre du voyage.**

 **\- Peut-être que tu devrais lancer l'idée d'ouvrir des bureaux aux Seychelles.**

 **\- Ne me tente pas.**

Il sourit et avant qu'il ne réponde, l'hôtesse de l'air nous demanda de bien vouloir attacher nos ceintures, que nous allions commencer notre descente sur Seattle. Je fis donc ce que la version moins sexy de Britney Spear, dans son clip « Toxic », nous demanda de faire. Edward s'assura tout de même que je me sois bien attachée. Il rangea ensuite sa tablette, je fis de même. Nous avions passé une bonne partie du vol à trier et classer nos photos de vacances. Edward avait déjà changé 3 fois de fond d'écran sur sa tablette et son portable, trouvant toujours une photo plus belle que l'autre.

Arrivés sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Seattle, j'avoue avoir laissé passer la quasi totalité des passagers, reculant l'inévitable. Le moment de sortir. Docilement, je suivis Edward passant un à un les obstacles de l'entrée sur le territoire Américain. Soudainement, je sentis tout le poids du voyage me tomber dessus. J'étais fatiguée, mon corps était courbaturé de partout. J'avais hâte de rentrer m'allonger.

Alors que je m'attendais à ne voir que Paul nous attendre devant la porte d'arrivée, je fus très surprise d'y voir, en plus du chauffeur, Esmée, Carlisle et Laurel. Ce dernier eut lui aussi un bref temps d'arrêt, cet accueil n'était pas prévu du tout. Laurel s'avança la première vers nous, elle courut se blottir dans les bras de son frère. Je continuai d'avancer et Paul vint à ma rencontre. Carlisle et Esmée étaient trop occupés à être attendris devant les retrouvailles de leur fille et de leur fils pour s'intéresser à moi.

 **\- Bonjour Paul. Vous allez bien ? Vous avez passé de bonne vacances ?**

Paul me sourit tout en prenant mes affaires.

 **\- Oh, merci Paul.**

 **\- Je vous en pri** **e** **. Mais vacances ont été très bien. J'ai emmené mes enfants à Disneyland. Je dois remercier Monsieur Cullen d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Ils ont aimé ?**

 **\- Ils étaient aux anges. Je ne peux plus me défaire des musiques du parc mais que voulez-vous.**

 **\- Lalala-la-la la-la-la-lala.**

Je chantonnai la chanson qui passait en boucle dans le parc, Paul lâcha un sourire sincère et nous fûmes rejoints par Edward. Laurel était toujours collée à lui. Je pense que j'existerai pour elle quand son enthousiasme d'avoir retrouvé son frère aura diminué.

 **\- Paul, bonjour. Alors, Mickey et Minnie sont toujours fous amoureux ?**

 **\- Il semblerait** **,** **oui. Merci pour mes enfants, ils ont adoré.**

 **\- J'espère que vous avez pu bien profit** **er** **d'eux.**

 **\- Ce fu** **t** **le cas.**

 **\- Parfait. Nous y allons ?**

Tandis qu'Esmée et Carlisle me saluèrent enfin, Edward, Laurel et Paul avancèrent. Je restai un peu en retrait avec ma patronne.

 **\- Vous avez une mine radieuse, Isabella.**

 **\- Merci. Prendre le soleil m'a fait du bien.**

 **\- Et Londres et Paris.**

 **\- Je regrette de n'avoir passé que si peu de temps à Londres. En revanche, Paris ne m'a pas vraiment emballée.**

 **\- Vraiment ? C'est une ville très romantique pourtant. Et nous y mangeons divinement bien.**

 **\- C'est très joli et oui, nous y mangeons bien mais c'est les gens que je n'ai pas aimé là bas.**

 **\- Ah. Je peux comprendre alors. Votre séjour** **a** **quand même ét** **ait** **bon ?**

 **\- Très, oui.**

 **\- Laurel voulait absolument venir. 15 jours sans son frère et c'est le drame. D'ailleurs, plus rien n'existe à part lui maintenant.**

Je me contentai de sourire et nous arrivâmes aux voitures. Edward se tourna vers moi.

 **\- On va chez moi ? Comme ça, nous pourrions dîner avec mes parents et Laurel.**

 **\- Oh euh... j'aurais voulu récupérer Brad Pitt avant. Remercier Alice et Jasper et poser mes affaires.**

 **\- Ah oui. Tu nous rejoints ?**

 **\- Edward, je suis crevée. Vraiment...**

 **\- D'accord. Rentre, je te rejoindrai chez toi.**

 **\- Merci. Désolée, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas...**

 **\- Je sais. Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. À tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Oui.**

Il me prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser plutôt pudique. J'étais complètement morte. Je sentais mon corps épuisé, j'avais sommeil et je ne rêvais que d'une chose : Une douche ! Après m'avoir embrassée, Edward ouvrit la portière de la voiture conduite par Paul. Je saluai Esmée et Carlisle, Laurel m'adressa un petit coucou et j'entrai dans la voiture.

Toujours très professionnel, Paul ne parla pas pendant le trajet. Il me déposa chez moi, m'aida avec mes valises et me quitta. Sans aucune motivation, je regardai mes valises qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : Être déballées. Je n'avais pas la force, je le ferais plus tard. Je décidai d'user de mon énergie pour aller récupérer mon chat. Je descendis donc l'étage qui me séparait de chez Alice pour frapper chez elle. Elle m'ouvrit et sa mine s'éclaira.

 **\- Bella ! Mon Dieu, ce bronzage ! Tu es superbe ! Entre... viens !**

Elle me prit brièvement dans ses bras au passage, tandis que j'entrais chez elle. Je souris et l'observai rapidement. Elle était radieuse, son ventre me paraissait énorme pour une fille si menue mais elle avait l'air bien. Alice était au début de son 7ème mois maintenant.

 **\- Comment tu vas ? Alors les vacances ? Installe** **-** **toi. Tu veux boire un truc ? Manger ?**

 **\- Je veux bien de l'eau, merci.**

 **\- J'arrive.**

Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé et me mis à chercher Brad Pitt, mon chat, des yeux. Je le trouvai rapidement, il était assis, le regard rivé sur moi mais il plissait les yeux d'une façon qui voulait dire qu'il était fâché. Très vite, il me tourna le dos et entreprit de faire sa toilette. Je savais qu'il réagirait comme ça. Je le connaissais par cœur, mon chat. Alice arriva avec un verre d'eau pour moi, après l'avoir remerciée, je bus une gorgée.

 **\- Tu vas me raconter maintenant ?**

 **\- C'était super top ! J'ai adoré Londres, Edward** **a** **promis que nous y retournerions. La semaine au Seychelles était juste fabuleuse ! Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de bronzer et me baigner. Le pied ! Ensuite nous sommes allés à Paris. J'ai bien aimé la ville.**

 **\- Je rêve d'aller à la fashion** **W** **eek de Paris ! Et les Seychelles, c'était beau ?**

 **\- Très oui ! Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre ma tablette pour te montrer mais je te ferai voir mes photos.**

 **\- Cool ! Et Edward ? Il n'est pas là ?**

 **\- Ses parents et sa sœur nous attendaient à l'aéroport. Je suis trop fatiguée pour un repas de famille, j'ai préféré rentrer.**

 **\- D'accord. Mais ça va vous deux ?**

 **\- Oui...**

Je considérais Alice comme mon amie, la seule pour le moment ici. Elle m'avait déjà donné plusieurs conseils qui s'étaient avérés judicieux. Notamment, celui d'oser dire oui à Edward quand il m'avait séduite. Par impulsion et par fatigue, je décidai de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé aux Seychelles.

 **\- En fait, Alice, il y a un truc...**

 **\- Je le savais ! Je t'écoute !**

 **\- Voilà... Il m'a demandé si je voulais vivre chez lui. J'ai refusé et il ne l'a pas vraiment bien pris. Nous ne nous sommes pas disputés mais il ne comprend pas que je trouve cela trop tôt. J'ai tor** **t** **?**

 **\- Non. Vous êtes ensemble depuis quoi... 4 mois ?**

 **\- 3. Il dit que nous passons déjà tout notre temps ensemble, que c'était comme si nous vivions déjà au même endroit.** **J** **e lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de mon indépendance, mon « chez moi » pour le moment. Que même si je voulais passer toutes mes nuits avec lui, je ne me sentais pas prête à déménager chez lui.**

 **\- Vu ton histoire, je suis étonnée qu'il ne comprenne pas qui tu aies besoin de temps.**

 **\- Je pense qu'il...** **a** **peur que je sois comme Jane.**

Mon amie secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Dans ce cas, c'est un crétin !**

 **\- Il dit qu'il a besoin d'une preuve de mon engagement.**

 **\- Bella, très peu de couples** **s** **e mettent en ménage après seulement 3 mois. Je ne suis pas un bon exemple avec Jasper, mais... chacun avance à son rythme. Tu ne le repousses pas.**

Alice et Jasper avaient eu une enfance très perturbée, ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un foyer social. Ils étaient tombés fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Dès leur majorité, ils avaient réussi à partir du foyer, Alice travaillait pendant que Jasper étudiait le droit à la fac. Ils s'étaient battus pour réussir et maintenant, Jasper était un avocat travaillant pour un grand cabinet et Alice vivait de sa passion, la mode. Ils avaient réussi là où beaucoup d'autres auraient échoué. Ils étaient à eux deux une véritable leçon de vie.

 **\- N** **on,** **je ne le repousse pas. C'est juste que j'ai besoin d'avoir, mon endroit à moi pour le moment. Ma vie est compliquée depuis quelques temps, j'accumule les problèmes, toute ma vie est chamboulée.**

 **\- Je comprend. Je ne vois pas trop quoi faire pour montrer ton engagement. Tu as des affaires chez lui ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai ses clefs, il a mes clefs et des affaires à lui chez moi.**

 **\- Il a besoin d'être rassuré.**

 **\- Oui mais comment ? Si je ne suis pas prête à vivre avec lui, même si je l'aime plus que tout, je suis encore moins prête à le demander en mariage !**

 **\- C'est une solution extrême, là. Non mais... quelque chose qui vous symboliserai** **t** **. Un bijou peut** **-** **être. Quelque chose en rapport avec votre histoire. Que toi, tu lui offrirais.**

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, l'idée n'était pas mauvaise du tout. J'avais même quelques idées déjà. Alice avait encore vu juste.

 **\- Tu ferais du shopping avec moi demain ?**

 **\- Avec le plus grand plaisir, oui ! On dit demain après-midi ?**

 **\- 14h ?**

 **\- Parfait ! Tu as des idées ?**

 **\- Quelques** **-** **une, je dois approfondir.**

 **\- J'ai hâte de savoir tout ça !**

Je souris et bus une nouvelle gorgée de mon eau.

 **\- Et sinon avec Brad Pitt** **?**

 **\- Oh, bah, il est ici chez lui. Il est cool et nous fait plein de câlins.**

 **\- Mais il va me bouder au moins jusqu'à demain. Et le bébé ? Lui ou elle ?**

 **\- Lui ! C'est un garçon.**

 **\- Félicitations !**

 **\- Merci. Nous sommes trop contents. Jasper voulait un garçon, même s'il ne l'a jamais vraiment avoué. Au départ, je voulais une fille mais en fin de compte, ça m'est égal. Je l'aime déjà tellement. Du moment qu'il aille bien.**

 **\- Il est pleine forme ?**

 **\- Oui. Il est parfait ! Du coup, Jasper et moi avons commencé la chambre.**

 **\- Si tu as besoin d'aide. N'hésite pas.**

 **\- Merci. J'aurai s** **û** **rement besoin d'un avis féminin sur deux ou trois trucs.**

 **\- Avec plaisir.**

J'étais vraiment heureuse pour Alice et d'un côté, l'arrivée prochaine de ce petit garçon m'excitait, moi aussi je l'attendais.

- **Vous avez un prénom ?**

 **\- Non, nous hésitons encore.**

 **\- Tu me diras vos choix ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Je souris avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

 **\- Oh Alice, je suis désolée, je vais prendre mon chat, ses affaires et aller me coucher.**

 **\- Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.**

 **\- Oui. Je vais faire plusieurs voyages. Je commence par les affaires et je te laisse dire au revoir à Brad Pitt.**

Alice se leva et partit à la recherche du chat pendant que je m'efforçais de porter la litière jusqu'à l'ascenseur. En arrivant sur mon pallier, je vis un grand type, baskets, jean, t-shirt et bonnet, essayer d'ouvrir ma porte.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Ça ne pouvait être qu'Edward, il se retourna et vint à ma rencontre pour m'aider avec les affaires du chat.

 **\- Ça m'emmerd** **ait** **de te laisser toute seule, je voulais rester avec toi. Alors j'ai dit à ma sœur et mes parents que j'étais vraiment crevé, ils sont parti** **s** **et je suis venu ici.**

 **\- Il ne fallait pas... Enfin je veux dire, merci beaucoup, moi aussi ça ne m'a pas plu de rentrer chacun de son côté, mais j'espère que ça n'a pas vexé Laurel et tes parents.**

 **\- Ils s'en remettront. Il y a autre chose à récupérer ?**

 **\- L'arbre à chat et le chat.**

Je lui ouvris ma porte et il déposa ce qu'il m'avait pris des mains à l'entrée. Nous redescendîmes ensuite chez Alice, cette dernière se montra plutôt surprise de le voir ici. Je crois bien que c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

 **\- Oh... Edward. Bonjour !**

 **\- Bonjour Alice.**

 **\- Le bronzage vous va... à merveille ! On ne voit que vos yeux.**

Edward sourit et maintenant, on ne voyait que ses yeux et ses dents blanches. J'intervins.

 **\- Vous vous connaiss** **ez** **?**

 **\- Oui, Alice m'a choisi le costume bleu le soir de notre premier gala en couple. Tu ne te souviens pas ?**

 **\- Ah si ! J'avais oublié, pardon.**

Alice me fit un clin d'œil avant de prendre la parole.

 **\- Demain, je compte enlever Bella. C'est non négociable, j'ai besoin d'elle pour des conseils féminins sur les affaires de bébé.**

 **\- Une conseillère de mode qui** **a** **besoin de conseils sur des vêtements ?**

C'est qu'il n'était pas idiot ! Alice ne se démonta pas et répliqua.

 **\- Je n'ai pas** **de** **point de vue objectif. De toute façon, j'ai di** **t** **non négociable. Ça veu** **t** **dire qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Et uniquement nous deux.**

 **\- Vous avez donc tant de mal à dire sur Jasper et moi ? Bon, ok. Je veux bien prêter Bella.**

Je secouai la tête et intervins.

 **\- Je ne suis pas un objet que l'on négocie. Je passe l'après-midi avec Alice, toi avec ta famille.**

 **\- Oui chef. Ah, salut Brad Pitt !**

Edward attrapa mon chat avec facilité et lui grattouilla la tête, mon chat ne dit rien, il ronronnait même. J'étais blasée. J'allai récupérer son arbre à chat et dis au revoir à Alice. Edward en fit autant et nous regagnâmes mon appartement. Tout à fait à son aise, Brad Pitt reprit ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, comme si de rien n'était mais en m'ignorant.

Tandis qu'Edward apportait gentiment mes valises dans ma chambre, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon courrier. 15 jours de lettres à trier. Mon naturel sélectif prit vite le dessus et je vis rapidement ce qui méritait mon attention ou pas. Il y avait beaucoup de "ou pas" d'ailleurs. Cependant, une en particulier m'inquiéta. Légèrement tremblante, je l'ouvris et m'assis dans le premier fauteuil qui se présentait à moi.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **Qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **Je suis stressé de savoir si vous aimerez ou pas...**

 **A très vite**

 **Bises**

 **Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir**

 **C'est un vrai chapitre ce soir**

 **Pardon pour la semaine dernière.**

 **Merci à toute pour votre compréhension.**

 **Merci à Lily.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **\- Bella, je vais pre... Chérie ? Qu'est-ce qui** **s** **e passe ?**

 **\- J'ai... euh... reçu ça.**

Je tendis à Edward la lettre que je venais d'ouvrir. « Tu l'as tué » imprimé en grosses lettres rouges sur une feuille blanche. Sur l'enveloppe, il n'y avait que mon adresse, non manuscrite et le cachet d'envoi était illisible. Edward tourna encore et encore la lettre et l'enveloppe dans ses mains à la recherche d'indices avant de me regarder.

 **\- Quand ?**

 **\- Elle était glissée entre deux courriers datant de la semaine dernière donc, je suppose que ça date de là.**

 **\- Il parle de Jacob ?**

Je levai les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête et répondis avec sarcasme.

 **\- Bien sûr, Jacob ! Je n'ai tué aucun autre de mes amants. Ni personne d'autre.**

 **\- Isabella !**

Il me fusilla du regard avant de reposer les yeux sur la lettre. Je me levai et lui arrachai cette maudite feuille des mains.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Je la jette ! Ça ne ser** **t** **à rien !**

 **\- Je veux savoir qui t'a envoyé cette merde !**

 **\- Mais il n'y a aucune adresse, le cachet est illisible ! Bref, laisse tomber !**

 **\- Qui ça pourrait être ?**

Je soupirai lourdement avant de déchirer la lettre et l'enveloppe pour les mettre à la poubelle.

 **\- Billy, Rachel, Rebecca, Jane, Tanya, Lauren...**

 **\- Lauren ?**

 **\- Elle est super copine avec Tanya, donc elle me déteste, elle aussi.**

 **\- Comment serait-elle au courant pour Jacob ?**

 **\- Tanya peut le savoir, le lui avoir dit... mon histoire est un secret de polichinelle. Tout le monde sai** **t** **sans savoir.**

 **\- Je vais faire une mise au point au bureau. Je refuse d'entendre des conneries de ce genre ! Je veux que tu me dises si tu reçois des menaces ou de nouvelles lettres de ce genre. Compris ?**

 **\- Oui. Bon, on va se coucher ?**

 **\- Se coucher ?**

Nous n'allions pas rester sur cette histoire pendant des heures. Je refusais de me miner le moral à cause de ce corbeau. Je voulais juste aller dormir un peu et profiter des deux derniers jours de vacances qu'il me restait.

\- **Je suis crevée, Edward.**

 **\- Ok... ça ne te fait rien ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Je ne veux rien d'autre que dormir un peu, profiter de mon petit** **-** **ami avant qu'on reprenne le** **travail** **. Je ne veux pas me laisser bouffer par des courriers de ce genre ! Pendant deux jours, laisse** **-** **moi croire que la vie est belle, sans problèmes, que tout le monde est beau et gentil.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas d'accord.**

Je fermai les yeux, je ne voulais pas d'une dispute pour si peu. Edward m'étudia avec sérieux et répliqua avec dureté et autorité.

 **\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le fait que tout le monde est beau ! JE suis beau. Les autres sont... passables... et encore.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire tout en m'avançant vers lui. Je posai mes mains sur sa poitrine, ses doigts enveloppèrent mes poignets et ses pouces caressèrent le dos de mes mains.

 **\- Bien sûr que c'est toi le plus beau de la terre ! Surtout bronzé comme ça... tes cheveux plus longs, ta barbe de trois, quatre jours... tu es le type le plus beau et le plus sexy au monde !**

 **\- Plus que Robert Pattinson ?**

 **\- Bien plus que lui, oui. Je t'aime !**

 **\- T'es s** **û** **re de vouloir dormir ?**

 **\- Oh oui !**

Il sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je lui rendis son baiser, libérai mes mains doucement et lui mis une tape sur les fesses.

 **\- Allez, au lit beau gosse !**

Il se pencha et me bascula sur son épaule. Je poussai un cri de surprise tandis qu'il nous dirigeait vers ma chambre après m'avoir mis, à son tour, une claque sur les fesses. Il me lâcha délicatement sur le lit.

 **\- Merci pour votre délicatesse gentleman...**

 **\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, gente dame. Je peux ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Te déshabiller.**

Je hochai la tête et il se pencha pour enlever mon débardeur qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Il s'attaqua ensuite au bouton de mon short, je soulevai les fesses pour l'aider à me l'enlever. Tout comme le débardeur, mon petit short blanc tomba sur le sol. Je le regardai ensuite se déshabiller à son tour, je ne perdis pas une miette de ce mini strip-tease. Ne gardant que son caleçon et mes sous-vêtements, nous nous calâmes dans le lit, mon dos contre son torse. Nos jambes s'entrelacèrent, son bras passa autour de moi. Il déposa une multitude de petits baisers sur mon épaule. M'efforçant à oublier le courrier, je fermai les yeux.

 **\- Bella ?**

Je ne répondis pas, trop épuisée et aux limites du sommeil. Edward poursuivit tout de même.

 **\- Sache juste que je te protégerai de tout. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Tu es ma priorité dans ce monde... je consacrerai tout mon temps et toute mon énergie pour te rendre heureuse. Je ferai tout... absolument tout pour toi.**

J'aurais voulu me tourner vers lui, l'embrasser et lui dire combien je l'aimais. Mais au lieu de ça, je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres.

2h après avoir fermé les yeux, je les rouvris et sursautai légèrement en voyant Brad Pitt, assis devant moi à me fixer. Je tendis la main pour le caresser mais ce fripon s'échappa. Je me tournai alors vers Edward qui dormait toujours. Comme à son habitude, il était sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers moi, la tête sous le cousin. Il faudrait qu'il m'explique l'intérêt un jour.

Délicatement, j'enlevai le coussin pour le laisser tomber par terre, Edward ne bougea pas d'un poil. Appuyée sur un coude, la tête dans le creux de ma main, je l'observai. Cet homme me fascinait. Plus je le regardais, plus je le trouvais beau. Ses traits si masculins mais délicats, son nez droit, ses sourcils, pas trop épais, droits, sa mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres fines... Tendrement, je repoussai une mèche de son front, il fronça les sourcils sans se réveiller. Ne résistant pas, je me penchai afin de l'embrasser sur l'épaule d'abord, puis dans le cou et sur sa joue. Cette fois ci, Edward s'agita et il releva la tête pour quémander un baiser. Un baiser que je lui offris bien volontiers.

Mes lèvres soudées aux siennes, mes mains caressèrent son torse. Je roulai sur lui afin de le chevaucher, je prenais rarement le dessus lors de nos rapports, Edward avait tendance à vouloir tout contrôler. Je profitai de ce droit de contrôle pour embrasser son cou puis son torse. Doucement, j'embrassai toutes ses petites cicatrices dues à son opération. Elles étaient très discrètes, on ne les voyait presque pas. Arrivée à son bas-ventre, je relevai les yeux vers lui tandis que je le débarrassais de son caleçon. Il me regardait, ses yeux étaient noirs et brillants, sa bouche était entrouverte, sa respiration était rapide et saccadée. Sans le quitter des yeux, je pris dans ma main son sexe déjà dur, afin d'entamer des va-et-vient le long de sa verge.

Après quelques caresses, je me penchai vers lui afin de lécher le liquide translucide au bout de son gland que j'aspirai ensuite entre mes lèvres. Edward lâcha un soupir et sa main vint s'accrocher à mes cheveux. Ne prenant pas en compte ce détail, je laissai doucement mes lèvres glisser le long de son pénis. Quand je l'eus totalement en bouche, je me relevai, le libérant totalement. D'un grognement, il protesta puis gémit de nouveau quand je le repris entre mes lèvres. Alternant lenteur et rapidité, je le suçais en creusant les joues pour mieux l'aspirer, couvrant mes dents avec mes lèvres, ma langue tournoyait autour de lui.

Edward bougeait les hanches au rythme de mes sucions, sa respiration était sifflante, il grognait, murmurait mon prénom. Son poing était fermement serré dans mes cheveux, j'en ressentais même une légère douleur mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Alors que je continuais à aller et venir le long de son membre, je le sentis prêt à jouir. J'aurais voulu continuer mais Edward se releva dans un grognement, d'un geste rapide, il inversa les rôles et je me retrouvai sur le dos, surplombée par lui. Il arracha sans ménagement les sous-vêtements que je portais encore avant d'honorer mon corps désormais nu.

Ses lèvres parcoururent mon corps, sa main remonta le long de ma cuisse, jusqu'à arriver à mon intimité, deux de ses doigts s'introduisirent en moi afin de vérifier que j'étais prête à le recevoir. Après quelques allées et venues dans mon antre, Edward chercha à accrocher son regard au mien. Je savais ce qu'il me demandait silencieusement. Il voulait exercer son contrôle sur moi, il me voulait soumise à lui, il avait besoin de ça pour se rassurer. Je lui faisais suffisamment confiance pour lui accorder ce droit et aussitôt que j'eus donné mon consentement, je me retrouvai face au matelas et le bassin relevé.

D'un mouvement plutôt brusque, Edward me pénétra, ses mains fermement accrochées à mes hanches, je laissai échapper un cri, plus de plaisir que de douleur. Même si j'avais la sensation d'être déchirée, je savais qu'il m'aimait et je devais avouer que je commençais doucement à apprécier le côté bestial que le sexe pouvait avoir. Même si son entrée en moi et ses coups de reins étaient rapides et durs, ses mains et ses gestes étaient plutôt tendres avec mon corps. Je me laissais complètement aller dans ce rapport, je n'avais aucune barrière et je m'étonnais même de pousser mes hanches vers lui afin qu'il me possède plus profondément.

Quand la main d'Edward glissa de mes seins, passant le long de mon ventre jusqu'à venir titiller avec ferveur mon clitoris, je laissai tomber les dernières barrières m'empêchant d'atteindre le plaisir. Cachant mon visage contre le matelas, je laissai ma jouissance s'exprimer. Mon corps fut secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, une longue plainte de plaisir s'échappa de ma gorge, mes muscles intimes se resserrèrent autour du sexe de mon amant, ce qui provoqua sa propre jouissance. Une fois qu'il eut déchargé en moi, il se laissa tomber à mes côtés.

Toujours sur le ventre, je tournai le visage vers lui afin de l'observer. Il avait un sourire idiot sur le visage, les joues rosies, les yeux fermés et occupé à reprendre son souffle. Presque timidement, je tendis la main vers lui afin de lui caresser la joue. Il s'en saisit alors et embrassa mes doigts avant de poser ma main à plat sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur. Je sentis son organe battre à tout rompre.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi Edward.**

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour me regarder, il me sourit en caressant ma main toujours posée sur son cœur.

 **\- Douche ?**

 **\- Ensemble ?**

 **\- Question b** **ê** **te, mademoiselle Swan. Allez, vien** **s** **.**

Après un baiser, il sortit du lit avec grâce, sans prendre la peine de se couvrir. Je me levai à mon tour, sauf que j'eus beaucoup moins de grâce que lui. Pire même... je me pris les pieds dans un des vêtements que nous avions enlevés plus tôt. Après avoir tenté de me rattraper à ma table de nuit, je me vautrai littéralement sur le sol, face contre terre, mon souffle en fut coupé.

 **\- Bella !**

Rapidement, Edward fit le tour du lit pour me rejoindre.

 **\- Chérie, ça va ?**

 **\- Ouais...**

 **\- Rien de cassé ?**

 **\- Non. Juste de la honte.**

Il pouffa de rire avant de m'aider à me relever.

 **\- Ne ris pas ! C'est de ta faute !**

 **\- Ma faute ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est ta chemise qui m'a fait tomber. La prochaine fois, balance tes affaires plus loin.**

Il rit et me porta comme une princesse dans ses bras.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Il y a d'autres vêtements en vrac dans la chambre, je t'évite une éventuelle** **autre** **chute.**

 **\- Ne te moque pas.**

 **\- Sérieusement, ça va ?**

 **\- Oui. Je suis plus costaud qu'il n'y paraît. Mais ça reste entre nous.**

 **\- Tu me payes combien ?**

 **\- Tu as le droit d'user de mon corps quand tu veux et de la façon que tu veux.**

 **\- Sans permission au préalable ?**

 **\- Je refuse toujours l'entrave. Mais sinon oui.**

 **\- E** **h** **bien, ça me va. Vendu !**

Il me déposa dans la salle de bain et ensemble, nous entrâmes dans la douche, il reprit la parole.

 **\- Tu as donc confiance en moi ?**

Tandis que j'allumais l'eau, je réfléchis à ce qu'il voulait dire. Oui, j'avais confiance en lui, j'essayais de mettre mes réserves de côté avec lui, j'avais de plus en plus de facilité à me livrer à lui, à me montrer aussi. J'avais de moins en moins de mal à me montrer nue à d'autres moments que lorsque nous prenions une douche ou après l'amour.

 **\- J'ai confiance en toi depuis le début, Edward.**

 **\- Je parle d'un point de vue intime.**

 **\- Je ne me laisserai pas attacher, ni bâillonner ou les yeux band** **és** **. Je ne serai jamais totalement soumise. Mais oui... pour une levrette, je te fai** **s** **confiance.**

 **\- Tu te dévergondes, Isabella... le mot « Levrette » et le mot le plus crus que je ne t'ai jamais entendue dire.**

 **\- J'ai di** **t** **qu'on avait baisé dans ton ascenseur.**

 **\- C'est vrai ! Mon Dieu, un choc dont je suis à peine remis. D'ailleurs, nous devrions baiser à nouveau dans l'ascenseur.**

 **\- Pour donner une attaque à ce pauvre Monsieur Hatcher !? Vous êtes un criminel, Monsieur Cullen.**

Il rit et j'en profitai pour lui laver le torse.

 **\- Peut-être qu'un jour nous baiserons dans mon bureau.**

 **\- Quand nous seron** **s** **chez toi, nous ferons ascenseur et bureau. Je note.**

 **\- Au travail, Bella. Mon bureau.**

 **\- Ah non, alors. Pas au bureau. Je tiens à garder le côté professionnel et personnel. Je suis encore... iceberg de ce côté** **-** **là.**

 **\- Heureusement que je connais la partie submergée de l'iceberg que tu es.**

 **\- Mais tu m'aimes ?**

 **\- C'est irrévocable, oui. Je t'aime. Mais un jour** **,** **ça arrivera.**

 **\- Et un jour, je t'annoncerai aussi que je suis enceinte de jumeaux. Même probabilité.**

 **\- Des jumeaux ? Bella, ça arrive souvent les jumeaux, fai** **s** **attention.**

 **\- Mauvais exemple alors.**

 **\- Très mauvais exemple, oui.**

D'une petite tape entre mes cuisses, il me fit écarter les jambes et entreprit de me laver. Très rapidement, je compris qu'il n'avait pas que l'intention de me laver.

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Il ne faut pas 10 minutes pour laver cette partie de mon corps.**

 **\- J'aime faire les choses bien. Je suis consciencieux !**

Sur ce, il enfonça un doigt en moi, j'eus le temps de m'agripper à ses avant-bras avant que je ne tremble légèrement. Refusant de lutter, je me laissai aller au plaisir qu'Edward entreprit de me donner. Quand, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je jouis sur ses doigts experts, je laissai tomber mon front sur son torse, tremblante de plaisir. Edward passa ses bras autour de ma taille afin de me soutenir, il embrassa ma tête avant de parler.

 **\- On sort dîner ?**

 **\- Non... oui... non... je sais... attends. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir compri** **s** **la question.**

Il rit et nous fit sortir de la douche. Après m'avoir enveloppée dans mon peignoir et mis une serviette autour de sa taille, il me porta jusque sur le lit.

 **\- Isabella, voudriez-vous sortir dîner avec moi ce soir ?**

Je souris tout en me calant contre lui.

 **\- Oui, avec plaisir monsieur Cullen.**

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux qu'il caressa tendrement.

 **\- J'ai toujours aimé travailler...**

 **\- Cool.**

Il me donna une petite claque sur la cuisse. Je levai les yeux, amusée, avant qu'il ne reprenne avec un demi sourire..

 **\- Je disais donc, j'ai toujours aimé travailler et c'est bien la première fois que l'idée de retourner au bureau me rend triste.**

 **\- Nous avons de la chance de travailler ensemble. Tu es mon boss...**

 **\- Je sais que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir près de moi. Je dis juste que... je préfère t'avoir comme tu es maintenant qu'au bureau.**

 **\- Je voudrais que tu travailles torse nu.**

 **\- Bah tiens ! Allez, miss Swan. Allons dîner, j'ai faim !**

Je souris et allai m'habiller. J'enfilai un jean et un débardeur, Edward adopta pour une tenue tout aussi décontractée que la mienne, il rajouta juste son incontournable casquette. Quand nous fûmes prêts, il prit ma main et nous gagnâmes à pied le centre de Seattle. Une fois notre restaurant choisi, nous fûmes installés en terrasse. Nos plats commandés, Edward s'empara de ma main et prit la parole.

 **\- Au fait, tu as rattrapé ton retard de sommeil ?**

 **\- Pas du tout, non. Mais si on avait dormi plus longtemps, nous aurions pri** **s** **un mauvais rythme.**

 **\- Tu penses à tout. Comment vont Alice et Jasper ?**

 **\- Bien. Ils vont avoir un garçon !**

 **\- Cool ! Ils sont contents ?**

 **\- Très, oui.**

 **\- Il faut absolument que nous d** **î** **nions tous ensemble.**

 **\- Oui, tu m'en avais parlé, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et nous. C'est ça ?**

 **\- Ouais. Mais maintenant que les vacances de tout le monde sont terminées, on peut organiser ça.**

 **\- La semaine prochaine** **?**

 **\- Par exemple, oui. Chez moi ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est plus grand que chez moi, c'est indéniable.**

 **\- Ok. Samedi soir, chez moi. Marché conclu ?**

 **\- Pour moi oui. Il faut voir pour les autres.**

 **\- Je m'occupe de mon frère, comme tu vois Alice demain, parle** **-l** **ui.**

 **\- D'accord, ça marche.**

Je lâchai la main d'Edward quand le serveur nous apporta nos entrées. Je mourrais de faim. Je pris donc une bouchée de mon assiette et fermai les yeux en savourant la nourriture.

 **\- C'est bon ?**

 **\- Oui, en plus j'avais très faim... l'avion, le décalage horaire, deux orgasmes...**

 **\- Votre vie est bien remplie, miss Swan.**

 **\- Trépidante, oui. Mais ne te moque pas trop, je suis vite susceptible.**

Il rit et mangea en continuant à discuter. Quand nos dessert arrivèrent, Edward se mit à soupirer tout en faisant un signe de tête afin de saluer quelqu'un.

 **\- C'est qui ?**

 **\- Mike. Il arrive.**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Mike, le directeur du département de comptabilité. Je ne connaissais pas trop Mike, il me saluait quand il me voyait, j'en faisais autant mais c'était tout. Quand il s'arrêta à notre hauteur, il serra la main d'Edward et m'accorda un bref hochement de tête.

 **\- Mike, bonsoir.**

 **\- Bonsoir, Edward. Isabella.**

 **\- Mike.**

Il se détourna de moi afin de regarder notre patron et de lui parler.

 **\- Alors les vacances ?**

 **\- Très bien, merci. Ça nous a fait du bien.**

 **\- Tant mieux, on a du boulot maintenant.**

 **\- Oui ! Nous seron** **s** **d'attaque.**

 **\- Parfait. Bon e** **h** **bien, à lundi. Bonne soirée.**

 **\- Merci, bonne soirée aussi.**

Il serra de nouveau la main d'Edward avant de s'éloigner sans un regard pour moi.

 **\- Il ne m'aime pas.**

 **\- Tu veux qu'il t'aime ?**

 **\- Non. Mais j'ai eu l'impression d'être transparente ! En fait, je crois qu'il est copain avec Tanya, comme elle me déteste, bah lui aussi.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'ils sont amis ? Je ne suis pas sûr, je ne les ai jamais vus ensemble, ni aucune complicité.**

 **\- Ils se parlent quand même. Une fois, quand j'étais dans le même ascenseur qu'eux, sans qu'ils ne me voient, je les ai entendus parler de moi. Tanya me démont** **ait** **et Mike me défendait. J'avais trouvé ça plutôt cool de sa part.**

 **\- Tu veux être copine avec Mike ?**

 **\- Non... je dis juste que je viens de me sentir transparente et que je le suis aussi pour le reste de l'entreprise.**

 **\- Sans te vexer bébé, tu n'as pas été des plus chaleureuses quand tu es arrivée.**

 **\- Je sais, oui.**

Il prit ma main et l'embrassa.

 **\- Tu t'en fiches de ce qu'ils pensent. Mais si tu tiens à ce que ça change et bien essaye d'aller vers eux. Doucement.**

 **\- Oui. Je devrais.**

 **\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir des tonnes d'amis pour être bien.**

 **\- Je sais, oui. Bref, ce n'est rien, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à Mike.**

 **\- Il est bizarre, il est bon dans son truc et pour diriger son équipe mais il n'est pas très causant comme type.**

 **\- Vous avez recruté une équipe bizarre. Une garce bimbo, un mec qui cause pas, un iceberg...**

 **\- Isabella ! S'il te plaît.**

Je me tus et repris la dégustation de mon dessert. Quand Edward disait « Isabella » c'est qu'il s'énervait et quand il s'énervait, je savais qu'il pouvait se mettre dans une colère noire en très peu de temps. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le voir furieux.

 **\- Tu bosses sur ça ? Avec ta psy ?**

 **\- Sur quoi ?**

 **\- Ton estime de toi. Du fait que tu te dévalorises tout le temps.**

 **\- Il y a d'autres priorités et je n** **'ai pas fait** **beaucoup de séances, il faudra du temps.**

 **\- Je sais, mais je pense que tout est li** **é** **. Il ne peut pas commencer par te débarrasser de tes cauchemars si tu te flagelles à longueur de de temps.**

 **\- Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Je veux dire, si mes cauchemars ne partaient jamais ? Tu resterais ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, Bella. Toujours. Allez mange qu'on rentre.**

 **\- Tu es fatigué ?**

 **\- Non. J'ai envie de toi.**

Je secouai la tête et nous finîmes notre repas. Edward paya ensuite l'addition et nous rentrâmes ensemble bras dessus, bras dessous. À peine entrés chez moi, je fus basculée sur l'épaule de mon compagnon qui me porta jusqu'au lit.

 **\- Tu ne plaisantais pas !**

 **\- Je ne plaisante jamais ! Tu es à moi, Swan, et nous avons un deal. Quand je veux, o** **ù** **je veux.**

 **\- Je respecterai ce deal !**

 **\- Bien !**

J'éclatai de rire quand il m'embrassa le cou tout en me chatouillant. Il était en train de m'enlever mon jean quand mon téléphone sonna. En toute honnêteté, je me fichais totalement de cet appel. Nous le laissâmes passer. Cependant, il sonna une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, Edward finit par prend mon portable lorsqu'il sonna pour la quatrième fois et répondit sans regarder l'identifiant de l'appelant.

 **\- Bella n'est pas disponible. Elle se prépare à recevoir l'orgasme du siècle, que le dieu du sexe que je suis va lui offrir !**

Je fis les gros yeux. Très peu de personnes m'appelait, surtout à cette heure-là. Il y avait 95% de chance que ce soit mes parents qui appellent. Mon intuition passa à 99% quand Edward ferma les yeux très fort et qu'il perdit toutes ses couleurs en même temps avant de répondre.

 **\- Je vous la passe... Oui... au revoir !**

Edward me donna le téléphone avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le lit, face au matelas et de hurler un grand coup dans l'oreiller. À moitié amusée et honteuse, je parlai.

 **\- Allo ?**

 **\- Bonsoir, chérie... nous pouvons rappeler plus tard, tu sais si...**

 **\- Non ! Non, non. Ça va. On rentre de dîner, il... pensait que c'était Emmett... bref.**

J'essayais tant bien que mal de lui trouver une excuse, une blague entre frères aurait pu passer mais ça paraissait gros toute de même. Surtout que ma mère me connaissait bien.

 **\- Ah... oui, bref. Nous voulions juste savoir si tu étais bien rentrée.**

 **\- Oui. Désolée, j'aurais dû vous appeler, oui. Nous sommes arrivé** **s** **en début d'après** **-** **midi mais on a dormi un peu. Nous sommes sortis juste pour dîner car je n'ai rien dans le frigo. Et voilà. Désolée maman.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Alors tout était bien ?**

 **\- Oui, génial ! Je vous enverrai des photos pour vous montrer. J'ai vraiment passé 15 jours fantastiques ! Nous avons eu un temps superbe. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bronzée de ma vie.**

 **\- J'ai hâte de voir tout ça.**

 **\- Je m'en occupe demain soir. Je te légenderai les photos, tu auras tous les détails !**

 **\- Pas tous, chérie.**

 **\- Oh maman...**

Je souris et jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui était toujours allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans le cousin. Pour m'assurer qu'il ne dormait pas, je passai ma mains dans son dos, il réagit en tournant la tête vers moi. Je lui souris et en réponse, il cacha ses yeux avec sa main.

 **\- Bon et toi et papa ? Vous allez bien ?**

 **\- Très bien, oui.**

Rien d'autre ? Pas de potins ? D'anecdotes sur mon père ? Des remarques des voisins ? De l'exagération ? Maman me connaissait bien mais moi aussi, je la connaissais par cœur. Quelque choses n'allait pas.

 **\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Rien, rien. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu frottes ton index contre ton pouce de ta main libre ?**

 **\- Quel intérêt ?**

 **\- Tu le** **f** **ais quand tu mens. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Dis** **-** **moi !**

 **\- Oh rien... nous avons juste... peut-être croisé Billy hier...**

 **\- Oh merde ! Non... maman. Quoi qu'il** **ai** **t dit, je suis désolée.**

À mes mots, Edward se redressa dans le lit et à une vitesse incroyable, il s'installa derrière moi, son torse contre mon dos, ses jambes autour de moi, ses bras encerclaient ma taille et il posa son menton sur mon épaule. De ma main libre, mes doigts entrelacèrent ceux de mon compagnon.

 **\- Ne t'en fai** **s** **pas, Bella. Ton père l'a remis en place.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **\- Nous faisions les courses, Billy était là. Il** **a** **commencé à dire que tu étais une meurtrière et qu'il vengerait la mort de son fils... Que tu mériterais d'être à la place de Jacob. Bien sûr, ton père** **a** **pri** **s** **ta défense, moi aussi... il se peut même que je l'aie giflé...**

 **\- Oh maman, je suis terriblement désolée.**

 **\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Billy est un con borné qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Nous te défendrons toujours, Bella, nous savons que tu n'es responsable de rien. Nous t'aimons.**

 **\- Je vous aime aussi. Je suis vraiment désolée...**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je soupirai doucement, je me sentais affreuse de leur faire vivre ça. Mon estime de moi était en chute libre... Edward qui avait entendu, embrassa mon cou en me serrant contre lui. Maman reprit.

 **\- Allez ma fille, ne lui fai** **s** **pas le plaisir d'être malheureuse par sa faute, ça serait lui faire plaisir. Montre** **-** **lui que tu es plus forte que lui, je sais que tu l'es.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûre.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si !**

 **\- Vous avez raison, Renée !**

Edward venait de parler dans le micro du téléphone, j'entendis ma mère rire avant qu'elle ne réponde.

 **\- Bien s** **û** **r que j'ai raison. Tu vois, Bella, même le** **d** **ieu du sexe est d'accord avec moi !**

Là, c'est moi qui éclatai de rire. Maman me surprendrait toujours. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de rire de tout, même quand Edward l'avait pelotée dans la cuisine en pensant que c'était moi, même maintenant qu'il avait répondu être un dieu du sexe. Edward lui, riait moins. Il se laissa même tomber en arrière, se cognant assez violemment l'arrière du crâne sur la tête de lit. Le bruit du choc me fit sursauter et le grognement de douleur qu'il poussa me fit paniquer.

 **\- Edward ! Seigneur... ça va ? Maman ? Je te laisse.**

 **\- Rien de grave ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Il vient de se cogner assez fort. Je t'appelle demain, je t'aime, embrasse papa.**

 **\- Oui, envoie** **-** **moi un message.**

 **\- Ok.**

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Edward qui se tenait la tête.

 **\- Je vais chercher de la glace. Ça va allez.**

 **-** **Ah** **putain de merde ! Ça fait mal... fait chier !**

Je grimaçai et me dépêchai d'aller chercher quelque chose de frais. Je n'avais qu'un sac de frites congelées à lui proposer. Sans aucune objection, il prit le sac et le mit sur l'endroit qui le faisait souffrir.

 **\- Merci...**

 **\- Tu ne saignes pas ?**

 **\- Non... Je suis nul ou quoi ce soir ? Ta mère... ça...**

 **\- Oui, pas brillant. Il faut que tu arrêtes avec ma mère, je vais finir par me poser des questions.**

Il me fit un sourire en coin avant de tendre son bras libre vers moi.

 **\- Comment tu te sens, toi ?**

 **\- Je m'en veux de faire du mal à mes parents indirectement...**

 **\- Je sais oui. Mais ils sont fort eux aussi et ils savent.**

 **\- Oui. Tu crois que j'ai bien fait de ne pas parler de la lettre ?**

 **\- Oui. Tant que nous n'avons pas d'informations, d'indices... inutile d'inquiéter tout le monde. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**

 **\- Hum...**

Il me serra contre lui et je fermai les yeux.

 **\- Ta tête ?**

 **\- Je crois que j'en ai une deuxième qui pousse mais ça va.**

 **\- Edward, je crois qu'on devrait s'abstenir ce soir.**

 **\- Oui... je ne suis pas dans un bon Karma ce soir. Je t'aime quand même.**

 **\- Moi aussi.**

J'embrassai son torse et fermai les yeux. Je pensais à toute cette histoire qui ne semblait pas en finir. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un schéma perpétuel et infini. Je revenais toujours au point de départ. Jacob. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'arrêter ce cercle d'enfer... Il allait falloir que je parle avec Rosalie, ou Jasper. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient négocier un accord avec l'avocat de Billy, peut-être que j'aurais enfin la paix. Je refusais que mon entourage souffre de mes problèmes. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, j'étais prête à tout pour être enfin en paix.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **Bonne semaine.**

 **A dimanche prochain**

 **Bise**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir !**

 **Comment ça va ?**

 **Encore une fois pardon de ne pas avoir répondu au Review, j'ai plus beaucoup de temps... je suis vraiment désolée...**

 **En tout cas je vous remercie toute et tous (OUi j'ai appris que j'avais un lecteur parmi vous ! Addict... j'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur ton avis et ton point de vus masculin...) Merci encore**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je me levai à 3h, j'avais fait un cauchemar dans lequel je revivais la scène de Harry Potter, quand il reçoit des tonnes de lettres de son école de magie. Sauf que moi, c'était des lettres de menaces. Il en arrivait de partout. Cependant, même si j'avais été très agitée et angoissée, je n'avais pas crié ou réveillé Edward. En toute discrétion, je sortis de lit et allai faire couler du café. Pendant que le café était en train de se faire, j'allai prendre une douche en essayant de me vider l'esprit. Durant 15 jours, j'étais partie loin de tous problèmes et maintenant, voilà que tout me revenait puissance mille. Dès que je résolvais un ennui, deux autres arrivaient, c'était sans fin et fatiguant.

Une fois sortie de la douche, j'allai me servir une tasse de café et m'installai sur mon canapé tout en zappant à la télé afin d'essayer de me vider l'esprit. Comme rien ne intéressait, je finis par regarder une rediffusion d'un épisode de la série Games of Throne. Même si je connaissais déjà l'épisode, je me plongeai dedans et je réussis à oublier temporairement mes tracas.

 **\- Des complots, des mensonges, du sang, de l** **'inceste** **et des morts... tu n'as rien de plus joyeux à 4h00 du matin ?**

 **\- Je t'ai réveillé ? Pardon.**

 **\- Le lit était froid sans toi.**

Edward s'allongea sur le canapé, la tête sur ma cuisse. Avec automatisme, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux d'un geste tendre, alors qu'à la télé, un type venait de perdre la tête.

 **\- C'est une redif ? Je l'ai déjà vu mourir lui.**

 **\- Oui, mais il n'y a rien d'autre. Tu ne veux pas te rendormir ?**

 **\- Je reste avec toi. Raconte-moi ton rêve.**

 **\- Je recevais des lettres de menaces par centaines comme dans le premier Harry Potter. Tu sais, quand son oncle et sa tante lui interdisent de lire son courrier...**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais vu Harry Potter. Encore moins lu.**

 **\- Sérieusement ? Sans rire ? Tu n'as jamais vu Harry Potter ? Tu connais au moins ?**

 **\- Je suis moins con que j'en ai l'air. Oui, je connais l'histoire, j'ai vu des extraits ou des morceaux de film mais jamais les 8 films.**

 **\- Je te montrerai un jour... Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.**

 **\- Si tu veux. Ah... salut Brad Pitt !**

Mon chat venait de s'installer sur le ventre d'Edward. Mon compagnon caressa Brad Pitt qui s'endormit presque instantanément. Je continuai, moi aussi, à caresser les cheveux d'Edward tout en regardant encore la télé. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis sa tête plus lourde sur ma cuisse, son souffle était plus lent. Il dormait.

Pendant un temps, je restai devant la télé puis je réussis à me lever pour aller chercher ma tablette. Je retournai dans mon salon où j'observai Edward et Brad Pitt, dormant l'un contre l'autre, je les pris même en photo tant j'étais attendrie. Durant le reste de la nuit, je mis à jour ma boite mail, traitais les affaires qui devaient l'être et j'écrivis le mail destiné à mes parents avec les photos et les légendes de mes vacances.

Il était aux alentours de 9h quand Edward rouvrit les yeux. Je ne m'aperçus pas tout de suite qu'il était réveillé, ce n'est qu'en levant les yeux sur lui que je me rendis compte qu'il m'observait. Il était allongé sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête, l'autre posé en travers de son ventre, une jambe pliée et l'autre allongée. Il ressemblait à un mannequin... et il n'était même pas photoshopé. Béate d'admiration, je lui souris, sourire qu'il me rendit et qui eut pour effet de me tordre le ventre. Il était trop beau. Je ne pus m'empêcher, encore une fois, de le prendre en photo. Il me faisait complètement craquer.

 **\- Tu m'as demandé mon avis ?**

 **\- Tu me demandes le mien quand tu le fais, toi ? J'ai vu celle sur ton écran de veille au bureau.**

 **\- Nous sommes quittes. Tu t'es rendormie ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Tu as fais quoi ?**

 **\- J'ai regardé mes mails et envoy** **é** **des photos de nos vacances à mes parents. Plein de photos de toi torse nu à ma mère pour qu'elle puisse se faire une idée du** **d** **ieu du sexe que tu es.**

Pour toute réponse, il me lança un cousin que je réussis à intercepter au vol.

 **\- Oh, je plaisante. Avoue quand même que tu les accumules avec ma mère.**

 **\- Ouais. Je ne pourrai plus jamais la regarder dans les yeux.**

 **\- En même temps, il paraît qu'en vieillissant, on ressemble à ses parents. Donc...**

 **\- Mon père te plaît ?**

Il sourit en coin et je rougis. Carlisle n'était pas vraiment le genre d'homme qui m'attirait physiquement, en oubliant notre différence d'âge, bien sûr. J'avais vu des photos de lui plus jeune et même s'il avait un certain charme, je n'étais pas convaincue.

 **\- Tu veux un café ?**

 **\- Ouais, ouais ouais... essaye de ne pas répondre. Donc quand j** **'aurai** **l'** **â** **ge de mon père, je ne te plairai plus ?**

 **\- Tu n'es pas la copie de ton père, tu as beaucoup de ta mère. Café ou pas ?**

 **\- Tu as de quoi manger ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Alors on va au** **S** **tarbuck. Tu m'aimeras toujours quand j'aurai 50 ans ?**

 **\- Là, maintenant, tout de suite, je te répondrais oui. Mais qui** **sait** **ce qui arrivera dans 20 ans. Je vais m'habiller.**

 **\- Je te trouve bien trop pessimiste.**

Il se leva pour me suivre jusqu'à ma chambre, nous nous habillâmes en silence mais tout en observant le corps de l'autre sans aucune pudeur. Une fois dehors, il prit ma main et nous allâmes prendre le petit-déjeuner dans le Starbuck, prés du bureau. Bien sûr, Edward était à tomber avec son jean noir, son t-shirt blanc qui moulait son torse, ses lunettes de soleil, sa casquette et sa barbe de 3 jours. Une fois installés avec notre petit-déjeuner, il entama la conversation.

 **\- Tu n'oublies pas de parler à Alice pour samedi prochain.**

 **\- Non, je lui dirai promis. Tu vas faire quoi cet après** **-** **midi ?**

 **\- Je vais allez voir Laurel et mes parents. Je vais appeler Emmett aussi. Je pensais propos** **er** **à Laurel de venir chez moi cette nuit. Ça t'ennuie ? Tu nous rejoins ?**

 **\- Oui, avec plaisir. Tu sais que j'adore ta sœur. Nous pourrons lui donner les cadeaux que nous avons pris pour elle comme ça.**

 **\- Génial. Elle va être contente.**

 **\- Dès que j'ai fini avec Alice, j'irai chez toi. Je prendrai un taxi.**

 **\- Je préfère que Paul s'en charge. S'il te pla** **î** **t.**

 **\- Il n'est pas en week-end ?**

 **\- Il a eu 15 jours de vacances. Il peut bien faire un trajet pour te conduire chez moi.**

Je soupirai discrètement, j'avais parfois l'impression qu'Edward n'avait aucune considération pour son chauffeur. Or je savais qu'il appréciait Paul et que s'il insistait tant pour que ce soit ce dernier qui s'occupe de mes trajets et non un quelconque chauffeur de taxi, c'était uniquement dans le but de me protéger d'un éventuel danger. C'était sa manière à lui de me contrôler et de me protéger.

 **\- D'accord. Je t'enverrai un message quand je serai sur le retour** **vers** **chez moi afin que tu préviennes Paul. Mais je refuse qu'il reste à attendre dans la voiture durant tout un après-midi.**

 **\- D'accord. Merci.**

\- **Est-ce que ça t'embête si on fait deux trois courses après ? Je dois remplir mes placards et mon frigo.**

 **\- Pas de problème, non.**

Je souris et terminai mon café et mon muffin. Comme prévu, nous allâmes faire des courses et je m'amusais en voyant Edward se perdre dans les rayons à chaque fois que je lui demandais de me trouver tel ou tel ingrédient. Il n'avait jamais dû faire de course de sa vie. Sortis sain et sauf de la petite supérette où j'avais mes habitudes, nous retournâmes chez moi où nous rangeâmes les courses.

Quand 14h arriva, ma sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Alice ne plaisantait pas sur le timing. Tandis qu'Edward terminait de débarrasser la table, j'allai ouvrir à mon amie. Sans erreur, c'était bien elle derrière la porte. Elle me sourit et montra sa montre.

 **\- Il est 14H !**

 **\- Tu ne plaisantes pas avec l'heure. Entre, je suis prête, une pause pipi et j'arrive !**

 **\- D'accord. Salut Edward. Hello Brad Pitt !**

Je laissai Edward, Brad Pitt et Alice ensemble le temps que j'aille dans la salle de bain. Après ma petite affaire aux toilettes, je lavai mes mains et brossai mes cheveux avant de les tresser en vitesse. Après avoir enfilé mes chaussures et mon sac dans la chambre, je regagnai le salon.

\- **Je suis prête !**

 **\- Alors on y va.** **À** **bientôt, Edward.**

 **\- Profitez bien.**

J'allai embrasser Edward.

 **-** **À** **ce soir.**

\- **Amuse** **-** **toi bien, chérie. Je finis de ranger ici et je vais rentrer. Je prends Brad Pitt ?**

 **\- Oui, comme ça, je n'aurai pas à monter ici. Tu prends mes affaires aussi, s'il te plaît** **?**

 **\- D'accord. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi. Et fai** **s** **bien le ménage, ferme bien la porte à clef.**

 **\- Oui. Allez oust, va faire du shopping !**

Je souris et après un dernier baiser, je sortis avec Alice.

 **\- Comment ça va aujourd'hui, Alice ?**

 **\- Plutôt bien. Et toi ? Il faut que je te dise... qu'est-ce qu'il est beau Edward !**

 **\- Et Jasper alors ?**

 **\- Jasper est hors compétition... Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on ne peut pas regarder le menu !**

Je ris et passai mon bras sous le sien tandis que nous avancions vers le centre ville.

 **\- Bon, tu veux quoi pour Edward alors ?**

 **\- Pour commencer, j'avais pensé à des boutons de manchette. Avec nos initiales gavées dessus.**

 **\- Bonne idée, je connais un endroit ou deux qui en font de super beaux. Ensuite ?**

 **\- E** **h** **bien, ça sera des bricoles. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu mais il ne passe pas une journée sans mettre un bonnet ou une casquette quand il est en tenue décontractée, été comme hiver. Alors j'avais pensé à lui prendre une de** **c** **es casquettes avec écrit NY dessus. Pour lui rappeler notre voyage là bas.**

 **\- D'accord. E** **h** **bien, allons chercher tout ça. C'est quoi ton budget pour les boutons de manchette ?**

 **\- Budget raisonnable. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je pensais aller chez Cartier ou Tiffany...**

 **\- Hum... Ok. J'ai de l'argent en réserve et je suis prête à faire des folies pour Edward. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il est rassuré à propos de moi et de mes sentiment.**

 **\- Je suis sûre qu'après tout ça, il le sera. Dis** **-** **moi, que pens** **es-** **tu de Théophile ?**

 **\- Théophile ? Pour ton bébé ? Désolée mais je n'aime pas du tout.**

 **\- Alors aide** **-** **moi à le faire comprendre à Jasper !**

 **\- C'est assez vieillot comme prénom... non ?**

 **\- Et puis ça fait bourgeois à mort ! Pourquoi pas Jean-Charles ou Wilfrid tant qu'il y est !**

 **\- Je me moque mais... Edward n'est pas un nom très jeune.**

 **\- Mais Edward il a 600 ans, lui. Il n'est pas sur le point de na** **î** **tre. On ne donne pas un nom du moyen** **-** **âge à un bébé qui va na** **î** **tre.**

Je ris et enchaînai.

 **\- Et toi ? Comment veux-tu l'appeler ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Mais pas un prénom de grand** **-** **père.**

 **\- Tu as acheté un bouquin de prénoms ?**

 **\- J'en ai au moins 3 ! Je ne li** **s** **que ça. Tu dirais quoi, toi ?**

 **\- J'ai appel** **é** **mon chat Brad Pitt, je n'ai aucun conseil à te donner. Je n'y ai jamais pensé.**

 **\- Merci de ton aide.**

 **\- Avec plaisir.**

Elle rit et nous nous dirigeâmes dans la célèbre boutique Cartier. Dès que nous passâmes la porte, un homme s'avança vers nous. Je n'étais jamais entrée dans une boutique aussi chic, je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on vienne vers moi me demander ce que je voulais avant que je ne le sache. Je me sentais attaquée et du coup obligée d'acheter quelque chose. Je n'étais pas à l'aise. Alice vit rapidement mon trouble et prit la situation en main.

 **\- Bonjour, nous souhaiterions voir vos modèles de boutons de manchette. Nous voudrions les personnalis** **er** **en les gravant.**

 **\- Bien sûr, mesdames. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, par ici...**

En toute assurance, Alice suivit le type en smoking et je suivis mon amie. Le vendeur, s'il était bien vendeur, nous conduisit jusqu'à un petit salon à l'abri des regards où nous nous installâmes.

 **\- Puis-je vous proposer une coupe de champagne ? C'est offert.**

 **\- Mon amie peut-être, mais moi, je vais m'abstenir. Une limonade ?**

 **\- Certainement madame. Je reviens.**

L'homme partit, me laissant seule avec Alice. Je la regardai avec étonnement.

 **\- Tu es une pro dis** **-** **moi !**

 **\- Tu as vu ça ! Je viens souvent avec des clientes. Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux** **?**

 **\- C'est à dire ?**

 **\- Comme boutons de manchette. Or ? Or blanc ? Argent ? Avec des diamants ? Chromés ?**

 **\- Des diamants ? Je n'aurai pas les moyens. Argent... quelque chose de discret.**

 **\- D'accord. Ah, merci monsieur.**

Notre... serveur ? nous apporta nos verres et les posa devant nous.

 **\- Merci...**

 **\- Je vous en pri** **e** **. Un de nos conseill** **er** **bijoutier va venir répondre à votre demande. Bonne journée, mesdames.**

Il sortit simplement alors que je m'attendais à une révérence ou un truc du genre. Quelques secondes plus tard, avant que je puisse m'adresser à Alice, une femme brune, tirée à quatre épingles arriva dans notre petite salon avec un coffret et des gants blancs. On ne rigole pas ici.

 **\- Bonjour, je suis Rebecca...**

Sans le vouloir, je grimaçai, Rebecca était le prénom d'une des sœurs de Jacob, j'avais un certain dégoût maintenant pour ce prénom. Ne remarquant pas mon trouble, la fille poursuivit en nous étalant un coffret où des dizaines de boutons de manchette étaient rangés.

 **\- Voici tous nos modèles personnalisables. Aviez** **-** **vous une préférence de matière ? Or ? Argent ?**

Alice me donna un coup de coude comme pour me dire « Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'ils te poseraient la question ». Je lui souris avant de répondre à la conseillère.

 **\- Oui, argent. Et quelque chose de simple et de discret. Je ne veux pas de quelque chose qui brille de trop. Je veux que ça reste... pudique, intime.**

 **\- Très bien, je pense donc que nous pouvons oubli** **er** **toute cette partie. Nous pouvons nous intéress** **er** **à cette dizaine de modèles. Aviez** **-** **vous une forme prédéfini** **e** **?**

 **\- Pas vraiment, non.**

J'observais les boutons sous mes yeux en essayant d'un trouver une paire qui pourrait nous correspondre à Edward et moi. Je voulais que ce tout petit objet ait une signification pour nous deux. Sans écouter le blabla de Rebecca, j'essayai de trouver l'inspiration.

 **\- J'aime bien ceux-là.**

 **\- Ils sont en argent massif, finition palladiée et laquée bleu nuit.**

Elle me parlait chinois là. Tout ce que je voyais, c'est qu'ils étaient ronds, l'intérieur du bouton était bleu foncé. Ce bleu me rappelait la robe et le costume que nous avions portés le soir de notre première sortie de couple officielle pour je ne sais plus quel gala. Au centre du bouton, il y avait un petit cercle argenté où il était possible de graver nos initiales.

 **\- Je prendrai ceux** **-** **là.**

 **\- Bella, tu es sûre ?**

 **\- Oui. Le bleu rappelle la tenue que tu nous avais choisie pour notre premier gala en couple.**

 **\- Je m'en souviens oui. Je vote pour ceux** **-** **là aussi alors.**

Après avoir choisi la typographie et la taille des initiales, je restai avec Alice dans le petit salon, à siroter une nouvelle coupe de champagne.

 **\- Je suis contente de ce que j'ai choisi !**

 **\- Ils sont chouettes, oui. Et symboliques pour plusieurs choses.**

 **\- Tout à fait.**

 **\- Tu vas lui offrir quand ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop. Ce soir peut-être.**

 **\- Version romantique ?**

 **\- Non... enfin, je ne sais pas. Ah, avant que j'oublie. Samedi soir, Jasper et toi, vous êtes libres ? Edward veu** **t** **que nous d** **î** **nions tous ensemble avec Emmett et Rosalie.**

 **\- Samedi ? Oui ! Pas de problème ! Ça sera cool.**

 **\- Oui. 20H ?**

 **\- C'est noté ! On apporte un truc ?**

 **\- Euh... aucune idée ! Je lui demanderai.**

Pendant un moment, nous papotâmes jusqu'à ce que l'on me remette un étui contenant les fameux boutons. Ils étaient superbes, avec le E et le B entrelacés dans une écriture fine et délicate. En revanche, j'eus quelques sueurs froides au moment de payer mais je ne regrettais pas.

Le reste de mon après-midi, je le passai dans les magasins avec Alice. Je m'amusais beaucoup, c'était très facile de se sentir à l'aise avec Alice, elle était franche et sincère, elle ne se cachait pas. J'aimais ça chez elle, elle était vraie. Sur le chemin du retour, j'envoyai un message à Paul afin de lui demander de venir me chercher et comme prévu, lorsque j'arrivai à mon immeuble, il était là. Après avoir chaleureusement remercié Alice, je montai dans la voiture de laquelle Paul m'avait ouvert la portière.

 **\- Bonjour Paul. Merci.**

 **\- Je vous en pri** **e,** **mademoiselle.**

 **\- Oh, n'oublie** **z** **pas, nous avons un deal. Pas de mademoiselle quand Edward n'est pas là.**

 **\- C'est vrai, oui.**

Je souris et me glissai sur le siège de la voiture tandis que Paul montait devant.

 **\- Alors Paul ? Pas trop dure la reprise ?**

 **\- Pas encore. Et vous ?**

Il me jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur tout en souriant.

 **\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir arrêté... Laurel est déjà chez Edward ?**

 **\- Je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas vu Edward, j'avais juste ordre de venir vous chercher.**

 **-** **Ah** **. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.**

 **\- Non. Mes enfants sont chez leur mère.**

 **\- Oui enfin... vous ne restez pas en smoking à attendre qu'on vous appelle.**

 **\- Non. Mais je savais que je devais me tenir prêt pour la fin de journée.**

Je hochai la tête et regardai par la fenêtre de la voiture. Le trajet étant très rapide, je n'eus même pas le temps de réfléchir à la façon dont j'allais offrir les cadeaux à Edward. J'étais très impatiente de les lui donner, je crois que je n'allais faire aucune mise en scène, genre dîner aux chandelles ou je ne sais quoi. Non, je les lui donnerai ce soir quand Laurel dormira.

 **\- Merci Paul.**

Nous venions d'arriver chez Edward, je sortis de la voiture et pris les paquets que Paul avait mis dans le coffre quand il m'avait rejoint chez moi pour me conduire dans le penthouse d'Edward.

 **\- Je vous accompagne jusqu'en haut, Isabella.**

 **\- Oh, non. Rentre** **z** **, ça va aller.**

 **\- Vous êtes sûre ?**

 **\- Oui. Merci d'être venu.**

 **\- Je vous en pri** **e** **.** **À** **lundi.**

Je lui répondis et entrai dans le hall pour gagner l'ascenseur. J'arrivai chez Edward sans le moindre arrêt, je passai le vestibule et suivis les cris, semblables à ceux des hommes des cavernes, qui me conduisaient jusqu'au salon. J'y trouvai Edward, torse nu et en short, en train de jouer à la wii sport avec Laurel, vêtue d'une petite robe légère très mignonne. Ils étaient en train de jouer au tennis et visiblement, c'était à celui qui pousserait le cri d'effort le plus fort, comme les joueurs professionnels qu'on voyait à la télé.

 **\- Allez Laurel ! Lamine** **-** **le ! Bat** **s-** **le !**

Tout deux tournèrent la tête et Edward en manqua une balle décisive.

\- **Merde, non !**

 **\- J'ai gagné ! Merci Bella !**

Oups... je fis un sourire d'excuse à Edward tandis que Laurel vint se mettre dans mes bras. Je l'embrassai timidement avant qu'elle ne se recule.

 **\- Tu vas bien Laurel ?**

 **\- Très bien, oui. Je suis contente d'être là. T'es belle avec cette robe ! Et t'es toute bronzée. T'es trop jolie.**

 **\- Oh merci... ce n'est pas grand** **-** **chose. Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça pour toi en faisant les courses tout à l'heure. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas déjà...**

Je lui tendis le sac qui lui était destiné et elle s'empressa de déballer la tasse de son groupe de musique favori que je lui avait trouvée. L'adolescente poussa un cri de joie en serrant la tasse contre son cœur.

 **\- Elle est trop bien ! Ils sont trop beaux ! Je l'adore ! Merci Bella ! T'as vu, Edward ? C'est ma tasse préférée ! C'est lui que j'aime le plus... celui** **-** **l** **a** **.**

Edward se pencha sur ladite tasse et après avoir observé le chouchou de sa sœur, il secoua la tête.

 **\- Je reste le plus beau et celui que tu aimeras toujours. Pas vrai ?**

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- Laurel ?**

 **\- Un jour, tu seras vieu** **x,** **tu ne seras plus très beau... mais je t'aimerai toujours !**

J'explosai de rire sous la mine défaite de son frère.

 **\- Non mais je rêve !**

Tranquillement, il prit une gorgée d'eau de la bouteille qui était posée devant lui. Il vint ensuite vers moi et embrassa mon front.

 **\- Alors** **c** **e shopping ?**

 **\- Super. Alice est d'accord pour samedi soir.**

 **\- J'ai vu Emmett, c'est d'accord pour eux aussi. J'ai des cadeaux moi aussi ?**

Je levai les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête avant de me diriger vers la chambre afin d'y poser mes affaires. J'entendis alors Edward demander à Laurel d'aller prendre sa douche, cette dernière ne protesta pas et quelques minutes après, il me rejoignit dans la chambre.

 **\- Alors je n'ai vraiment pas des cadeaux ?**

 **\- Non. C'est plus des... signes.**

 **\- Des signes ?**

 **\- Ouais, un message à faire passer.**

 **\- Montre.**

 **\- Non, pas maintenant.**

 **\- Alle** **z,** **s'il te plaît. Tu sais bien que je suis curieux et pas très patient pour ça. Allez Bella... s'il te plaît.**

Il me fit une moue digne d'un enfant de 4 ans. Je réfléchis en vitesse. J'étais impatiente de lui donner ses cadeaux mais d'un autre côté, je voulais vraiment que l'on prenne notre temps afin de bien lui expliquer ce qu'ils signifiaient tous. Mais bon... je pouvais bien lui en donner un ou deux en attendant le reste.

 **\- La moitié seulement. L'autre partie, ce soir, si tu es sage..**

 **\- Vendu ! Alors c'est quoi ?**

Je lui tendis une poche où se trouvait les cadeaux les plus simples, les moins significatifs dirons-nous. Comme un enfant, l'un des PDG de l'entreprise E.C Desing, sortit une casquette, bleu foncé avec brodé en jaune orangé, NY. Il me sourit en attendant une explication.

 **\- Pour te rappeler nos quelques jours à New York. Les bons moments que nous avons partagés... la balade à vélo... notre première fois. Et je connais ton fétichisme des bonnets et casquettes. Alors...**

 **\- Merci mon amour. Je l'adore. J'aime ce qu'elle représente. Et ça ?**

Il sortit un t-shirt blanc, écrit en grosses lettres noires « Wait ».

 **\- Juste pour te dire d'être patient. Tu auras ce que tu veux, nous vivrons ensemble, un jour nous nous marierons peut-être, quand je serai prête. Mais juste... Attend** **s-** **moi.**

Edward posa ses cadeaux sur le lit et s'avança vers moi de façon à mettre ses mains en coupe sur mon visage. Son regard pénétra le mien et il m'observa un instant en silence.

 **\- Que veulent réellement dire ses cadeaux ?**

 **\- Que je t'aime. D'être patient. De me faire confiance. De ne pas avoir peur. De m'attendre. De croire en nous, en moi... de ne pas arrêter de m'aimer. De ne pas baisser les bras. Un certain engagement de ma part envers toi.**

Son regard continua de sonder le mien pendant des secondes qui me semblèrent des heures. Il finit par se pencher et m'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à ma nuque pour me maintenir tout en inclinant ma tête afin d'intensifier notre baiser. Quant à moi, je nouai mes bras autour de son cou et répondis avec ardeur à son baiser. Nous finîmes par nous allonger sur le lit, ne quittant pas les lèvres de l'autre. Je ne me préoccupais même pas de la voix de Laurel qui nous appelait du couloir. Edward se sépara un bref instant de moi pour lui répondre.

\- **On arrive. Deux minutes Laurel.**

Il reprit ensuite possession de mes lèvres mais sa sœur répliqua.

 **\- Mais non ! Maintenant j'ai dit ! Allez venez !**

 **\- Laurel deux minutes !**

Je sursautai quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Laurel était en pyjama, les bras croisés et le regard furieux. Sa voix était cassante, pleine de colère.

 **\- J'ai dit maintenant ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu viens avec moi et Bella aussi. Je n'attends pas !**

 **\- Laurel !**

Edward se releva pour faire face à sa sœur. Je me sentais très mal à l'aise. Le frère et la sœur étaient tous les deux furieux, ça se lisait dans leur yeux. Edward parla le premier.

 **\- Tu vas te calmer, Laurel. Je t'ai demand** **é** **d'attendre, alors tu le fais. Tu n'as pas à t'énerver comme ça.**

 **\- Mais j'ai dit maintenant !**

 **\- Et moi j'ai dit d'attendre. C'est moi l'adulte, Laurel, comme Bella. Si je dis quelque chose ou que Bella demande un truc, tu obéis.**

Même s'il était en colère, sa voix était parfaitement maîtrisée. Tendue mais maîtrisée. Il ne criait pas, il ne s'énervait pas. Il était juste tendu et autoritaire. Laurel serrait les poings et tapait du pied.

 **\- Laurel, écoute, je sais que tu t'énerves parce que je t'ai contrariée mais on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veux, quand on veux. 2 minutes ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est la deuxième fois que tu piques une crise pour rien depuis que tu es là. J'aimerais que tu te calmes, Laurel.**

L'adolescente défia son frère du regard avant de quitter la pièce en trombe. Edward soupira en passant sa main sur son visage.

 **\- Désolé... je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Elle est nerveuse depuis que je l'ai récupér** **ée** **. Elle passe de tout va bien à la colère.**

 **\- Comme son frère...**

Il me lança un regard noir avant de répondre assez froidement.

 **\- Elle n'a pas le même contrôle sur ses émotions que moi. Elle est bien plus lunatique. Elle va se calmer et dans 5 minutes, tout redeviendra comme avant.**

 **\- Va lui parler. Je vais prendre une douche. Ne vous occupez pas de moi.**

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- Je suis sérieuse. Va lui parler.**

Il m'observa un moment, cherchant toute trace de peur ou de contrariété sur mon visage. Il n'en trouverait pas, je ne plaisantais pas en disant que je voulais me doucher et qu'il devrait lui parler au calme. Je l'encourageai d'un sourire.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**

 **\- Ok. J'y vais. Bonne douche.**

 **\- Je penserai** **très** **fort à toi dans la cabine !**

Je levai les sourcils de manière significative avant de m'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Une fois sous la douche, je laissai l'eau chaude couler sur moi en fermant les yeux. J'étais encore victime du décalage horaire, mon corps était épuisé et l'après-midi shopping, aussi génial fut-il, n'avait rien arrangé. Lentement, je commençai à me savonner, j'espérais que Laurel soit calmée lorsque j'irais les rejoindre, je ne savais pas trop comment gérer les choses lorsqu'elle était en colère.

 **\- Gertrude !**

J'ouvris les yeux et sursautai en voyant Edward de l'autre côté de la paroi de douche. Il portait le t-shirt et la casquette que je lui avait offerts.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi Gertrude ? C'est qui ?**

 **\- Toi, ça fait 10 fois que je t'appelle en disant Bella ou Isabella et tu ne réponds pas. Gertrude, ça marche. Bref. Je vais chercher un macdo pour ce soir. Tu veux quoi ?**

 **\- N'importe quoi comme sandwich mais avec du poulet, pas de steak. Coca et frites.**

 **\- Dessert ?**

 **\- Toi !**

 **\- Autre chose ?**

 **\- Non, rien merci. Tu y vas tout seul ?**

 **\- Oui. Laurel est déjà calmée. T'inquiète pas. J'y vais, je ne serai pas long.**

 **\- En même temps... tu n'as que des voitures qui roulent très vite alors... oui, ça sera rapide. Mais soi** **s** **prudent quand même.**

 **\- Mais oui ! Mais il est bientôt 19h, il y a du monde.**

 **\- Un dimanche, Edward... Allez va. J'ai faim !**

Il m'envoya un baiser avant de partir. Pour le coup, je me dépêchai de finir ma douche, je séchai en vitesse mes cheveux avec une serviette et ne pris même pas le temps de les brosser. Une fois dans le salon, je trouvai Laurel devant la télé, allongée sur le canapé en serrant une peluche contre elle. Elle tourna la tête en me voyant et me sourit en se relevant.

 **\- Je peux te coiffer, Bella ?**

 **\- Oh euh oui. Si tu veux.**

D'un bond, elle sauta sur ses pieds et partit chercher la brosse. Quand elle revint, elle s'appliqua à démêler mes cheveux, tout en douceur. Elle semblait très concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne dit rien avant de terminer. Quand ce fut le cas, elle s'assit à côté de moi en me prenant dans ses bras.

 **\- Pardon !**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- D'avoir été en colère tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Oh, ce n'est rien. Je ne t'en veux pas.**

Timidement, je lui caressai les cheveux et elle embrassa ma joue. Durant un long moment, nous restâmes comme ça, elle contre moi et moi, la câlinant maladroitement. Puis elle me demanda de regarder un film avec elle, je lui accordai le droit de visionner un film sur un groupe de copines qui chantent... The hit girls... nous étions à la moitié du film quand je commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Edward n'était toujours pas rentré de sa course macdo.

Pour le moment, Laurel, trop plongée dans son film ne le remarqua pas, je croisais les doigts pour qu'il rentre avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il mettait vraiment beaucoup de temps. Je priais aussi pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Je trouvais ça vraiment étrange qu'il mette autant de temps. Je commençais à me faire mille scénario les plus dramatiques les uns que les autres. Désespérément, je regardais toutes les dix secondes mon téléphone.

 **À** **: Edward.**

 **Où es-tu ?**

 **XX**

C'était mon dernier message, il y avait 10 minutes déjà. Depuis rien.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **A la semaine prochaine...**

 **ça va être long non ?**

 **Allez.. bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir**

 **Et voilà la suiiite !  
**

 **Et oui... enfin vous allez voir ce qui arrive a Edward ! Ou pas...**

 **Merci pour toute vos reviews !**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **Bonnnne lecture !**

* * *

Laurel était toujours hypnotisée par son film, Edward n'était toujours pas là et moi je devenais folle. Essayant de garder une apparence calme, je me levai prétextant une envie pressante afin de gagner la chambre. Si tôt la porte fermée, je sortis mon téléphone et appelai Paul.

 **\- Mademoiselle Swan ?**

 **\- Paul ! Edward est avec vous ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Il est parti chercher un** **M** **cdo il y a presque une heure. Je n'arrive pas à le joindre. J'avoue que je commence à beaucoup paniquer !**

 **\- Je suis là dans 3 minutes.**

 **\- Laurel ne se rend compte de rien, je ne veux pas l'affoler.**

 **\- Je serai discret.**

 **\- Merci Paul.**

Je raccrochai pour essayer d'avoir Edward une nouvelle fois. Sans réponse. Seigneur, faites qu'il n'ait rien. Je vous en prie. Après avoir respiré un grand coup, je sortis de la chambre et allai attendre dans l'entrée. 3 minutes, pile, plus tard, Paul arriva dans l'appartement et me fit signe de le suivre jusque dans la cuisine. Laurel était toujours devant son film, elle chantait.

 **\- Je suis passé par le garage, il a pri** **s** **la Volvo. Avez-vous activé son GPS ?**

 **\- Activé son GPS ? Non. Je ne sais pas comment le faire à distance.**

 **\- Votre tablette, s'il vous plaît.**

J'allai la chercher dans la chambre et la lui ramenai. À toute vitesse, il paramétra je ne sais quoi, téléchargea un logiciel et fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Le signal indique que le téléphone est ici. Dans la chambre.**

Il n'a pas pris son portable ? Suivie de Paul, j'allai dans la pièce d'où le signal émettait. Son téléphone était dans la poche du short qu'il avait porté un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Sonnée, je m'assis sur le bord du lit en fixant l'appareil.

 **\- Paul, j'imagine d'affreuses choses... un accident... il pourrait être blessé ou même mort... Ou alors je panique pour rien, il a simplement oublié son portable, il y a beaucoup de trafi** **c** **, bien que l'on soit dimanche... il y avait du monde au mcdo... il a rencontré quelqu'un à qui il parle... je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Je suis en train de chercher le signal GPS de sa voiture. Ne vous inquiétez pas.**

Je hochai la tête et gardai le silence pendant que Paul jouait avec ma tablette. Perdue dans mes sombres pensées, je me déconnectai complètement du reste du monde. Je revins sur terre juste au moment où j'entendis mon prénom, recevant une sorte d'électrochoc.

 **\- Isabella ? Paul... que faites-vous dans cette chambre ?**

Il était là ! Comme si j'étais sur ressort, je me levai pour aller vers lui et l'angoisse laissa place au soulagement et... un peu de colère. J'ignore pourquoi mais je le giflai. Il me regarda avec étonnement avant que ses yeux ne s'assombrissent. Je réussis à parler avant qu'il ne le fasse en premier.

 **\- Mais o** **ù** **étais-tu ? 1H ! 1h pour aller chercher un putain de** **M** **cdo**! **J'étais folle d'angoisse ! Tu ne répondais pas, tu n'avais pas ton téléphone ! J'ai d** **û** **demander de l'aide à Paul et nous venons** **d** **e trouver ton portable dans** **t** **a poche de short, ici ! Je suis morte mille fois en imaginant ce qui aurait pu te retarder ! J'ai imaginé un accident ! Je t'ai imaginé mort, Edward ! J'ai eu** **tellement** **peur ! Tu n'as rien ? Tu vas bien ?**

Pour vérifier que tout allait bien, je passai mes mains sur lui à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures. Il arrêta mon inspection en se saisissant de mes poignets et les tenant fermement. Ce geste calma ma colère, j'avais provoqué la sienne. Je n'aurais pas dû le gifler, j'avais agi par impulsion.

 **\- Tu as fini ?**

Sa voix me glaça le sang, je n'osais plus bouger ni même respirer. Lentement, Edward tourna la tête vers Paul, sans lâcher mes poignets.

 **\- Merci Paul. Pardon du dérangement.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Mademoiselle.**

J'aurais dû lui répondre mais j'en fus incapable. Je restais figée face à Edward. Quand Paul quitta la pièce, Edward lâcha enfin mes poignets.

 **\- Je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas... j'ai eu tellement peur, je me suis inquiétée, je n'aurais pas dû...**

 **\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me gifles, à New York et maintenant. Ne prends pas de mauvaises habitudes, Isabella. Cependant, je suppose l'avoir mérité. J'aurais dû vérifier si j'avais mon téléphone.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pri** **s** **tant de temps ? Tu as de quoi mang** **er** **au moins ?**

De sa poche, il sortit une petite boite, il me la présenta avant d'aller la poser sur la table de chevet de mon côté du lit.

 **\- Allons manger maintenant, nous verrons ça plus tard.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Ce qui m'a retardé. Vien** **s** **manger, Laurel attend.**

 **\- Edward... ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Nous sommes fâchés ?**

Son visage était de nouveau calme, ses yeux étaient redevenus clairs et tendres. Il caressa ma joue avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

 **\- Pas pour moi. Je ne t'en veux pas de t'être inquiétée pour moi. C'est ma faute, je le sais et je m'excuse. Je ne prends pas en compte la gifle devant Paul, je laisse pass** **er** **. Mais à l'avenir... évite !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais... oh ! J'ai eu peur !**

Il me prit alors dans ses bras et je me serrai fort contre lui. Je me sentais mieux, même si je lui en voulais un peu d'avoir oublié son téléphone et mis autant de temps. Bon, il était là, sans blessures et sans problèmes. Passons à autre chose.

 **\- Allons manger.**

Prenant sa main dans la mienne, je nous fis rejoindre le salon où Laurel avait mis en place les menus de chacun sur la table basse du salon.

 **\- On peut manger maintenant ? J'ai faim !**

 **\- Oui. On met un autre film ?**

 **\- Anastasia !**

 **\- Ah non ! Tu le connais par cœur... un autre dessin animé ou film. Peter pan ?**

 **\- Non ! Le capitaine crochet me fait peur ! Anastasia, j'ai dis. S'il te plaît, Edward...**

 **\- Non.**

Laurel se tourna vers moi, le regard plein d'espoir mais Edward lui coupa la parole.

 **-** **Et si c'est Bella qui mettait son dessin animé préféré ?**

 **\- C'est quoi ? Bella** **,** **c'est quoi ton dessin animé préféré ?**

Oulà... je n'avais pas regardé de dessin animé depuis bien longtemps. Je me souvenais cependant d'avoir bassiné mes parents avec un en particulier.

 **\- Poucelina, je dirais.**

Le frère et la sœur me regardèrent comme si j'avais parlé une autre langue.

 **\- Vous ne connaissez pas ? Oh c'est trop bien ! C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille, pas plus grande qu'un pouce. Par hasard, elle rencontre le prince des fées, ils tombent amoureux mais la pauvre Poucelina est enlevée. Son prince part à sa recherche mais il est capturé. Poucelina vit plein d'aventures avant de retrouver son prince.**

 **\- Je veux le voir. Edward, tu veux bien ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Je souris et aidai Edward à chercher le film sur le net. Quand tout fut installé, il lança le dessin animé et nous mangeâmes. Je me souvenais de toutes les chansons de ce film d'animation, comme Laurel, j'étais plongée dans l'histoire. Une fois le repas terminé, je m'installai confortablement dans les bras d'Edward pour regarder la télé. Je fus très surprise quand Laurel vint nous rejoindre pour se blottir dans mes bras. Sans réfléchir, je passai mes bras autour d'elle et posai ma joue sur le haut de sa tête pendant que Poucelina chantait « L'amour a des ailes »

À la fin du film, Laurel se redressa afin de s'étirer. Elle nous regarda ensuite en souriant. Edward me tenait toujours contre lui, comme moi, il regardait sa sœur qui parla.

 **\- Il était trop bien ! Merci Bella. Je ne connaissais pas... tu crois que je peux être une fée moi aussi ? Et avoir les cheveux longs comme elle ? Elle chante trop bien en plus... Et l'oiseau, il est trop rigolo ! Je voudrais bien avoir un prince moi aussi...**

Edward prit la parole en se levant du canapé.

 **\- Il était bien oui. Et t'es déjà une fée, soeurette, et tu auras ton prince des fées, un jour. Mais tu es trop jeune encore. Maintenant, au lit**

 **\- On peut appeler maman ?**

 **\- Oui. Dis bonsoir à ma princesse à moi et on y va.**

 **\- Bonne nuit, Bella.** **À** **demain. On fera un gâteau ?**

 **\- Oui ! Avec plaisir.** **À** **demain Laurel. Bonne nuit.**

Je me levai pour l'embrasser. Elle me fit un câlin avant de disparaître avec Edward. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de sa sœur, je rangeai un peu le salon avait d'aller, avec Brad Pitt, dans la chambre. Durant un long moment, je caressai mon chat tout en fixant la boite qu'Edward avait tout à l'heure sortit de sa poche, c'était la raison qui l'avait retardé. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Quand Edward arriva enfin dans la chambre, Brad Pitt sortit de mes bras et alla s'installer sur un des fauteuils de la chambre.

\- **Laurel est couchée.**

 **\- D'accord. Encore pardon pour la gifle.**

 **\- Je t'ai dit que je la mérit** **ais** **. J'ai changé mon pantalon au dernier moment et j'ai voulu aller vite, j'étais pressé, je n'ai pas pensé au portable.**

 **\- Tu était pressé ?**

 **\- Oui, je ne voulais pas trouver la boutique fermée.**

Il désigna la boite que je fixais depuis tout à l'heure.

 **\- C'est quoi ?**

 **\- Toi d'abord.**

 **\- Ensemble ?**

 **\- D'accord.**

Je me levai pour aller chercher les boutons de manchette. En lui donnant la boite, j'ajoutai :

 **\- Je n'ai pas achet** **é** **tout ça dans l'attente de recevoir quelque chose. Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime et que je voulais que tu comprennes que je t** **iens** **à toi, que tu ne baisses pas les bras... de m'attendre. Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de mes sentiments.**

 **\- Je sais, Bella. Je le sais mais... je voulais te voir avec quelque chose nous symbolisant à ton tour.**

Je hochai la tête et nous ouvrîmes nos boites. De surprise, j'ouvris la bouche en découvrant un magnifique pendentif en rubis, en forme de pomme, il y avait même la petite feuille verte en émeraude sur le haut de la pomme. Cette dernière était reliée à une chaîne en or blanc. Je compris tout de suite la signification. New York. La grosse pomme. J'adorais ce cadeau, c'était beau, symbolique, discret... tout ce que j'aimais. Je levai les yeux vers Edward qui me regardait en souriant.

 **\- Tu aimes ?**

 **\- Ce collier est magnifique Edward ! Comment... ?**

 **\- En fait, je l'ai commandé avant de partir en vacances. Je ne devais aller le chercher que** **l** **undi mais... c'était ce soir le moment.**

 **\- Merci Edward. New York, c'est tellement de choses...**

 **\- C'est notre passé, notre présent et notre futur.**

Il avait raison. Nous nous étions avoué notre attirance là-bas, nous étions en train de travailler sur l'ouverture de bureaux là-bas, ensemble d'égal à égal, pas comme un patron et une assistante. Et peut-être qu'Edward dirigerait ces bureaux... peut-être que je serais son bras droit. New York était notre avenir et nos souvenirs.

 **\- Et toi ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas ouvert, je voulais voir ta réaction.**

Sur ce, il ouvrit son écrin et y découvrit les boutons de manchette. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et un large sourire fendit son visage. Avec précaution, il prit l'un des boutons entre ses doigts et le scruta avec attention.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Ils sont magnifiques, mon amour ! Je les adore... et ça représente beaucoup... beaucoup de promesses d'avenir.**

 **\- Oui. C'est effectivement le message... ne crois pas que je ne t'aime pas. Aies juste de la patience.**

 **\- Je l'aurai... mais parle** **-** **moi, Bella.**

 **\- Je m'y engage.**

 **\- Bien. Tu me fais confiance ?**

Cette question était tout sauf innocente. Je levai les sourcils en le regardant, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion ni intention. J'inspirai calmement avant de répondre.

 **\- Oui.**

Il hocha simplement la tête avant de prendre ma main et de m'entraîner hors de la chambre et de me conduire, en silence, jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte à clef et alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil tandis que moi, je restai debout en plein milieu de la pièce. Lentement, il tapota ses genoux, me faisant comprendre qu'il voulait que je le rejoigne et comme seule explication, il me dit :

 **\- J'ai toujours fantasmé de te prendre dans mon bureau.**

J'esquissai un sourire avant de le rejoindre d'une démarche la plus sexy possible, en faisant abstraction du pyjama quelconque que je portais. Arrivée devant lui, je m'assis à cheval sur ses genoux, mes mains sur ses épaules. J'attendais.

Sans me quitter des yeux, Edward me rapprocha de lui, m'obligeant à coller mon bassin au sien. Je ne cachai pas mon sourire en le sentent déjà prêt. Sans y faire attention, Edward caressa mes cuisses et ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes. Je laissai échapper un gémissement quand il me mordit la lèvre.

 **\- Chut... je ne veux pas t'entendre.**

 **\- Tu vas me punir de t'avoir giflé ?**

 **\- En quelque sorte. Déshabille** **-** **toi et assied** **s-** **toi sur le bord du bureau.**

Sans hésitation, j'obéis et me déshabillai rapidement avant de m'asseoir sur le bureau. Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais impatiente. Quand je fus installée, Edward rapprocha son fauteuil de moi. Du bout des doigts, il caressa mes cuisses nues, mon ventre, mes seins déjà lourds de désir.

Doucement, il posa mes pieds sur ses cuisses puis ses mains prirent mes hanches et sa bouche se mit à embrasser l'intérieur de mes cuisses, remontant doucement jusqu'à mon mont de Venus. Quand sa langue passa furtivement sur mon clitoris, mon corps frissonna et mes mains agrippèrent les cheveux de mon compagnon. Ses mains, toujours agrippées à mes hanches, essayaient de m'éviter de bouger mais je n'avais que faire de sa force, je ne pensais qu'à mon plaisir qui grandissaient encore et encore.

J'étais d'ailleurs au bord de l'orgasme quand Edward releva la tête puis se recula brusquement de moi, me laissant haletante et frustrée. D'un gémissement, ou d'un grognement plutôt, je manifestai mon mécontentement. Edward rit avant de se lever et de me faire descendre du bureau. À une vitesse qui me donna le tournis, il me retourna. Mes mains prirent appui sur le bord du bureau, mon bassin était cambré, les fesses vers le haut qui, au passage, se prirent une claque. L'instant d'après, j'entendis Edward descendre son pantalon et la seconde suivante, il me posséda jusqu'à la garde, m'arrachant un gémissement de surprise. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à tant de vigueur mais étrangement, j'y trouvai du plaisir.

Totalement immobilisée contre le bureau, dans l'incapacité de me relever car Edward me maintenait à la base de mon cou d'une main, appuyant son bras sur mon dos de toute sa force, son autre main était enroulée autour de mes hanches. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me soumettre à lui et encaisser ses coups de reins qui malgré tout, me faisaient vibrer de plaisir.

Tout m'excitait, l'endroit, la position, ma soumission, la dureté des gestes de mon compagnon, les râles de plaisir qui lui échappaient, sa main qui, une fois ou deux, avait frappé mes fesses... je n'avais jamais fait ça avant. J'étais sur le point de jouir quand Edward ralentit ses coups de butoir, je protestai une fois encore mais il ne m'écouta pas.

 **\- Remonte sur le bureau.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Fait ce que je dis.**

Trop hébétée, je fis ce qu'il me demandait tandis qu'il enlevait son t-shirt et ramenait son fauteuil pour se remettre dans la position où nous étions initialement. Sans perdre de temps, sa bouche vint embrasser mon clitoris, ravivant le feu qui était logé au creux de mon ventre. De sa langue, il me titilla, me suça, me mordit même. Tous mes muscles se contractèrent et quand simplement, il souffla sur mon sexe brûlant, j'explosai en mille morceaux, vibrante de plaisir.

Je tremblais encore quand Edward me posséda à nouveau et qu'il reprit ses coups de reins, forts et puissants. Soudain, mes fesses quittèrent le bureau et je me retrouvai dans les bras de mon amant qui continuait de me pilonner, tout en me portant à la seule force de ses bras. Gémissante et en proie à un nouvel orgasme dévastateur, je saisis son visage et l'embrassai fiévreusement avant de poser mon front sur le sien, mes mains encadrant son visage, nos halètements s'unirent jusqu'à ce que je morde la lèvre inférieure d'Edward, ce qui déclencha sa jouissance, qui provoqua la mienne.

Prudemment et encore tremblant, Edward s'assit dans son fauteuil, sans se retirer de moi. Nos lèvres se sellèrent à nouveau, nos mains caressèrent le corps transpirant de l'autre, mais nous nous en moquions complètement. Quand sa bouche quitta la mienne pour venir embrasser mon cou et mes seins, qu'il caressait aussi, le gémissement qui sortit de ma gorge suffit à redonner toute sa vigueur au sexe d'Edward qui n'avait pas vraiment débandé malgré l'orgasme.

Le sentir vibrer et grossir en moi ralluma mon désir pour lui. Sans une once de timidité, je remuai mes hanches contre les siennes. Il me sourit tout en continuant à m'embrasser et me caresser. Tant de sentiments se mélangaient en moi, tous me poussaient à aimer cet homme follement. L'inquiétude de tout à l'heure, la peur de le perdre, le bonheur que je ressentais quand j'étais à ses côté, la tendresse qu'il avait pour moi, la sécurité et l'apaisement quand j'étais dans ses bras. Son bijou, sa signification et l'espoir que cela représentait pour moi m'avaient submergée de reconnaissance et d'amour, même si parfois, il m'exaspérait au plus haut point... je l'aimais.

 **\- Encore mademoiselle Swan ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Vous êtes gourmande.**

 **\- Non. Juste amoureuse. Follement amoureuse.**

 **\- Mon amour...**

Mes hanches se remirent à onduler sur lui mais il m'arrêta en se levant, toujours en me gardant dans ses bras. Il avança jusqu'à la porte du bureau et nous sortîmes tout en gloussant comme des adolescents quand il tituba dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre. La nuit fût courte.

Il était 9h quand je me réveillai pour la deuxième fois. J'avais fait mon éternel cauchemar à 3h du matin, Edward avait été réveillé aussi et nous nous étions rendormis après un nouvel orgasme. Le lit était vide quand j'ouvris les yeux. Après un bâillement et une séance d'étirements, je sortis du lit pour gagner le salon, au passage, je m'arrêtaie dans le bureau. Les vestiges de la nuit passé avaient disparu. En arrivant dans le salon, je découvris Laurel devant « Poucelina » en train de manger et Edward qui somnolait, allongé sur le canapé.

 **\- Salut vous deux.**

 **\- Coucou Bella ! Tu as vu ce que je regarde ? Je l'adore !**

 **\- Je vois ça, oui. Bien dormi ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Elle m'embrassa, je lui fis un bref câlin avant d'aller m'allonger sur Edward. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il encercla ma taille de ses bras.

 **\- Salut bébé...**

 **\- Bonjour champion. Ça va ?**

 **\- Ouais. Il est quelle heure ?**

 **\- 9h passé.**

 **\- Laurel voulait aller au marché chercher des fruits frais pour faire une tarte en dessert. On t'attendait.**

 **\- Euh...**

Mon cœur s'accéléra et une bouffé d'angoisse prit possession de moi. Qui dit marché, dit beaucoup de monde, surtout un dimanche. J'avais toujours d'énormes réticences à me retrouver au milieu de plein d'inconnus. Edward le comprit et embrassa ma tête.

 **\- Je serai là, il ne t'arrivera rien.**

 **\- J'avoue que ça ne m'enchante pas.**

 **\- Tout ira bien. On ne reste pas longtemps.**

Je levai les yeux vers lui et faiblis devant son regard.

 **\- Pas longtemps.**

 **\- Cool, promis. Mange avant et on y va.**

 **\- D'accord.**

J'allai avaler un petit-déjeuner assez léger avant d'aller m'habiller. Je mis un short, une petite chemise à carreaux et relevai mes cheveux en queue de cheval. Quand je fus prête, nous allâmes tous les trois à Pike Market, le grand marché permanent de Seattle.

Edward ne lâcha jamais ma main, ma taille ou mes épaules. Nous étions toujours en contact ce qui, mine de rien, me rassurait énormément. Par moment, quand quelqu'un me bousculait ou me frôlait par mégarde, il apaisait mon angoisse en embrassant ma joue ou un autre endroit. Malgré tout ça, je ne voulais pas rester trop longtemps ici.

Laurel, elle, était complètement dans son élément, elle déambulait de stand en stand, tout en faisant ses commentaires et vérifiant je ne sais quoi sur un carnet. Edward gardait un œil sur elle mais la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Sans être venus avec une idée de base, nous finîmes par avoir notre repas. Melon et radis en entrée, de la baguette française, un simple poulet rôti avec des pommes de terre frites dans le jus du poulet et en dessert, Laurel avait décidé d'une tarte aux fruits. Nous achetâmes donc plusieurs fruits, pêches, fraises, abricots, cerises, kiwis, bananes et pommes. Le plus impressionnant dans tout ça fut le numéro bien rodé du frère et de la sœur.

Laurel demandait au vendeur ce qu'elle désirait, lui expliquant avec enthousiasme qu'elle allait faire une tarte. Attendri par Laurel et sa joie, le vendeur se faisait avoir par le frère qui négociait le prix du kilo de fruits au rabais. Et ce, avec tous les commerçants auxquels nous avions acheté quelque chose. Enfin sortis de l'enfer de Pike Market avec tous nos achats, je m'autorisai à gronder Edward.

 **\- Tu avais besoin de négocier le prix des fruits ?**

 **\- Non mais c'était marrant. J'aime négocier !**

 **\- Tu es riche, tu pouvais te permettre de payer 2 dollars de plus.**

 **\- Ma vie entière est faite de négociations. J'aime ça, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et puis arrête, c'est leur vie à eux aussi, ils passent leur temps à négocier eux aussi. Ils baissent les prix jusqu'où ils veulent bien les baisser.**

 **\- Une sorte de jeu ?**

 **\- Tout à fait, ce n'est pas une question d** **'être** **riche ou pas riche.**

 **\- Tu as gagné à chaque fois ?**

 **\- Que veux-tu, ton homme c'est le meilleur !**

Il me tapota les fesses tandis que je roulais des yeux en secouant la tête. De retour à l'appartement, Laurel prépara sa tarte pendant que je mettais le poulet à réchauffer au four et qu'Edward lavait les fruits. Nous l'aidâmes ensuite en les lui coupant. Edward avait mis de la musique et tous les trois, nous chantions les chansons qui passaient à la radio, enfin Edward et Laurel chantaient plus que moi, je ne connaissais pas grand-chose.

Assise sur un tabouret, les coudes sur la table et le menton entre mes mains, je regardais avec fascination Laurel décorer sa tarte. En fait, elle avait fait une pâte sablée, de la crème pâtissière et maintenant, elle décorait artistiquement le dessus avec les fruits que nous avions découpés. J'avais hâte de la goûter. Cette petite était vraiment douée !

 **\- Elle est superbe ta tarte, Laurel !**

 **\- Merci... tu voudrais que je t'apprenne ?**

 **\- Je serais ravi** **e** **de prendre des cours de pâtisserie avec toi.**

 **\- Chouette ! Tu veux faire quoi ?**

 **\- On commence par des trucs simples, ce que tu veux, du moment que ce ne soit pas une pièce montée.**

 **\- D'accord, je vais voir.**

Je relevai les yeux pour voir Edward, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres, nous regardant sa sœur et moi.

 **\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?**

 **\- Je suis heureux de vous voir toutes les deux comme ça. Laurel, maman à appel** **é** **, elle vient te chercher à 18h.**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- On passe à table ?**

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa aussi bien que le début de la journée. Edward et Laurel jouèrent un peu de piano, puis Laurel regarda, encore, Poucelina et rapidement 18H arriva. Avec joie, Laurel retrouva sa mère et s'empressa de lui raconter son week-end dans un langage plus ou moins compréhensible.

 **\- Eh bien, on dirai** **t** **que tout** **s** **'est bien passé. Bonjour mon chéri.**

 **\- Bonjour maman.**

Edward embrassa sa mère avant qu'elle ne me tende sa main que je serrai par réflexe.

 **\- Bonjour Isabella.**

 **\- Esmée.**

 **\- Alors, ta sœur** **a** **été sage ?**

 **\- Deux ou trois crises de caprice mais ça allait.**

 **\- Laurel... Bon, on en reparlera avec ton père. Edward, Isabella, vous venez d** **î** **ner à la maison samedi ?**

 **\- Euh non, nous avons déjà une soirée de prévu.**

 **\- Dimanche soir alors.**

 **\- Parfait.**

 **\- C'est noté. Laurel, tu dis au revoir, nous y allons.**

Comme toujours, Laurel nous salua chaleureusement en nous prenant dans ses bras et en nous embrassant. La mère et la fille étaient sur le point de partir quand Edward leur demanda quelques secondes. Il partit et revint avec une clef USB.

 **\- Tiens maman, le nouveau dessin animé préfér** **é** **de Laurel est dedans.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Oh, tu auras tou** **t** **le temps de le connaître. C'est Bella qui nous en a parlé hier et Laurel le connait déjà par cœur... et moi aussi.**

 **\- Très bien... Comment ça s'appelle ?**

 **\- Poucelina.**

 **\- Oh, l'histoire de la petite fille pas plus grande qu'un pouce ? Je connais ce co** **n** **te.**

 **\- Bah tu vas connaître le film.**

 **\- Très bien, merci.** **À** **demain au bureau.**

 **\- Oui. Embrasse papa.**

Esmée sourit et partit avec Laurel qui lui racontait déjà le dessin animé.

Le reste de la soirée, je le passai tranquillement avec Edward, nous étions un peu fatigués alors nous traînions dans l'appartement. Après un film, bourré de commentaires de mon compagnon, et le pire c'est que je m'y habituais, nous allâmes nous coucher et je m'endormis en un rien de temps.

Bien entendu, je me réveillai à 3h du matin. Je réussis à sortir du lit sans qu'Edward ne se réveille lui aussi. Mon rêve n'avait pas été trop violent, toujours la même chose, en fait, j'y étais habituée. Après m'être fait une grande tasse de café, je pris ma tablette et me connectai afin de voir ma boite mail et celle d'Edward. Je fis un énorme tri dans les courriers pour ne lire et retenir que les principaux. Je commençai déjà un planning provisoire pour la semaine d'Edward. Je ne me rendis compte de l'heure qu'en entendant les pas d'Edward dans le couloir.

Je me dépêchai de ranger mes affaires et d'éteindre ma tablette, s'il me voyait travailler, il allait râler. Quand il arriva à mon niveau, je penchai la tête en arrière pour le voir. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête sur le dossier du canapé. Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres.

 **\- Bonjour mon amour.**

 **\- Salut. Bien dormi ?**

 **\- Oui et toi ?**

 **\- Super.**

 **\- Tu travailles ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Menteuse. C'est moche, Swan.**

Je fis une moue coupable, il me sourit et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Tu reprends un petit** **-** **déjeun** **er** **?**

 **\- Oui. Je n'ai pris qu'un café.**

Je me levai et pris un instant pour observer mon petit-ami. Il était en caleçon, les cheveux en bataille, la marque des draps sur la joue et les yeux à peine ouverts. Il était à tomber. Nous allâmes ensemble dans la cuisine, Edward se laissa tomber sur un des tabourets et se frotta les yeux.

 **\- La reprise est dure ?**

 **\- Ouais. Tu bossais sur quoi ?**

 **\- Ton planning et j'ai trié nos mails. On verra tou** **t** **à l'heure. Café tartines ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Je m'activai à préparer nos petits-déjeuners pendant qu'Edward essayait de se réveiller. Une fois notre repas pris, en regardant la télé branchée sur les informations, nous allâmes nous habiller pour la journée. Je choisis une petite robe rouge assez moulante avec les Jimmy Choo que Laurel avait choisies et achetées pour moi. J'adorais ces chaussures. Pour faire plaisir à Edward, je tressai mes cheveux et la laissai tomber sur mon épaule droite. Bien entendu, je mis également le tout nouveau collier qu'Edward m'avait offert.

 **\- Très beau collier ! Tu es superbe, Bella !**

 **\- Merci ! Toi aussi.**

Il était très élégant dans son costume gris clair. En revanche, il s'était rasé. Dommage, je craquais vraiment quand il avait sa barbe de 3 jours. Une fois nos affaires prêtes, nous quittâmes l'appartement et retrouvâmes Paul en bas de l'immeuble.

 **\- Bonjour Paul !**

 **\- Mademoiselle Swan. Monsieur.**

 **\- Bonjour Paul.**

Installés dans la voiture, Edward prit ma main et la caressa avec son pouce.

 **\- Tu as rendez-vous avec ta psy ce soir, non ?**

 **\- Oui. À 18h.**

 **\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Que je vienne te chercher ?**

 **\- Non merci.**

À part la première fois où j'avais vu ma psy, Edward ne m'avait jamais accompagnée ou récupérée. J'avais toujours refusé. Je me sentais trop faible avant et après la séance, je préférais être seule. Au départ, j'avais eu peur qu'il se vexe mais il avait compris. Maintenant, il posait la question juste par habitude et je pense que c'était aussi un moyen de me soutenir.

 **\- Chez moi, ce soir ?**

 **\- Oui, il y a Brad Pitt.**

 **\- Je pourrais le ramener.**

 **\- Non, chez toi c'est bon, je t'assure. Tu ne veux pas que je te cale une séance de sport entre 18h et 19h ?**

 **\- Vois si Marcus peut faire un tennis. Sinon j'irai à la muscu. Tu penses que j'ai besoin de faire du sport ?**

 **\- J'essaye juste de t'occuper.**

Il embrassa ma main et nous arrivâmes devant les bureaux. Arrivés aux ascenseurs, Edward nous fraya un chemin dans le fond et dans un coin, il avait gardé l'habitude de se mettre entre moi et les autres. Enfin à notre étage, nous sortîmes et trouvâmes Angela qui nous accueillit avec le sourire.

 **\- Bon retour parmi nous ! Je suis jalouse de votre bronzage ! Alors les vacances ?**

 **\- Bonjour Angela. C'était de parfaites vacances. Je vous ai manqué** **?**

 **\- Vous non mais Isabella, oui !**

Étonnée, je levai un sourcil. J'aimais bien Angela, j'avais de l'affection pour elle et elle aussi mais de là à lui manquer... Puis je compris que c'était une manière d'embêter Edward.

 **\- Elle me manquerait aussi si elle devait partir 15 jours sans moi.**

Je souris et Angela soupira.

 **\- C'est trop mignon.**

 **\- Je suis mignon. Bien, avec tout ça, allons travailler, Miss Swan.**

 **\- Je vous attends, Monsieur Cullen. À plus tard, Angela.**

 **\- Oui. Bon retour !**

Je lui fis un signe de la main et avançai lentement jusqu'à mon bureau. Edward était arrêté toutes les 3 secondes. Il était parti 15 jours pas 10 ans dans l'espace ! Enfin devant nos espaces de travail, j'allumai mon ordinateur et suivis Edward dans son bureau. Il enleva sa veste, desserra sa cravate et je vis briller ses tout nouveaux boutons de manchette.

 **\- Tu les as mis ?**

 **\- Les boutons ? Bien sûr ! C'est fait pour non ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je les mettrai tous les jours.**

Je souris et la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur Emmett.

 **\- Salut vous deux ! Alors les vacances ? T'as pas réussi à le perdre quelque part, Bella ?**

Emmett vint gentiment m'embrasser avant d'aller prendre brièvement son frère dans ses bras afin de le saluer.

 **\- Tu serais perdu sans moi, Em'.**

 **\- Au moins. Je suis venu voir si tu avais le temps pour une petite remise à niveau.**

 **\- Bella ?**

Je regardai ma tablette et son planning avant de répondre.

 **\- Oui, mais court.**

 **\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, vous n'êtes parti** **s** **que 15 jours.**

 **\- Je vous laisse alors. Je reviens quand vous a** **ur** **ez fini pour te dire la suite de ton planning.**

 **\- Ok. Merci chérie.**

Je laissai les deux frères entre eux et allai m'asseoir à mon bureau où je commençai à faire du tri dans le courrier. Emmett n'était pas encore sorti du bureau qu'Angela me signala qu'un coursier était là pour moi. Après lui avoir demandé de me l'envoyer, je signai l'accusé de réception et regardai l'enveloppe qu'il m'avait donnée. Oh non... Je mis 3 secondes avant de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

* * *

 **Voilà...**

 **A la semaine prochaine !  
**

 **Bise !**

 **Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir !**

 **Merci à toute et à tous pour vos reviews**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction !**

 **PS : Message important à la fin du chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Assise droite sur ma chaise de bureau, je fixais la lettre recommandée que je venais de recevoir. Je ne voulais pas l'ouvrir, je savais qu'elle signifiait que les problèmes revenaient. Encore. J'étais d'avance fatiguée par les efforts que ce simple recommandé allait me demander. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'ouvrir, l'ignorer n'était pas une solution. Mon premier réflexe, après avoir compris, avait été de me retourner vers Edward. J'aurais voulu débouler dans son bureau en pleurant cette nouvelle. Or je m'étais rendue compte que j'avais un comportement trop dépendant avec lui, ce n'était pas sain. Je devais encaisser cette annonce toute seule, prendre les mesures adéquates, comme si j'avais été seule. Sauf que je ne l'étais plus, il était là... il faisait partie de ma vie.

 **\- Bonjour Isabella.**

Je relevai la tête, c'était Esmée. Je lui fis un sourire figé, dénué de toute émotion.

 **\- Bonjour Madame Cullen.**

 **\- Vous allez bien ?**

 **\- Oui. Merci.**

Ma belle-mère ne semblait pas prendre en compte mon comportement, j'étais habituée à être plus chaleureuse avec elle. Là, je n'y arrivais pas, mon esprit était accaparé par cette lettre sur mon bureau.

 **\- Je voulais vous remercie** **r** **pour Laurel. Et le dessin animé aussi, elle l'adore et ne parle que de ça.**

 **\- De rien. C'est normal.**

Fais un effort Bella ! Trop tard, le sourire bienveillant d'Esmée avait disparu et son regard scruta mon visage.

 **\- Bien. Edward est occupé ?**

 **\- Il discute de ce qu'il a loupé avec Emmett.**

 **\- Je peux entr** **er** **, j'ai quelques informations à lui fournir aussi.**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr.**

 **\- Merci Isabella...**

Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'entrer dans le bureau. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai un bon coup. Je devais me reprendre et avancer dans mon travail. Je ne devais pas laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus sur mon efficacité au bureau. Décidée et faisant appel à une incroyable force de dépassement de soi, je rangeai la lettre dans le fond de mon sac et pris mon téléphone.J'attendis deux sonneries avant que la voix d'une réceptionniste qui en faisait des tonnes réponde.

 **\- Cabinet d'avocats Cullen et associ** **és,** **bonjour. Amber à l'appareil, je vous écoute.**

 **\- Bonjour, je voudrais parler à Rosalie Cullen, s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Elle est occupée. Pouvons** **-** **nous prendre rendez-vous.**

 **\- Je suis sa belle-sœur, Isabella Swan. La compagne d'Edward Cullen. J'ai besoin de parler à Rosalie.**

 **\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Un instant s'il vous plaît.**

Tout en écoutant une quelconque musique d'attente, je repris l'agenda d'Edward et envoyai un mail à Marcus, son partenaire de tennis, pour lui proposer une partie ce soir.

 **\- Bella ?**

 **-Oh salut Rose. Pardon de te déranger...**

 **\- Non, non. Tout va bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Es-tu libre pour le déjeuner ?**

 **\- Je pense pouvoir me libérer, oui. Quelque chose de grave ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Nous verrons alors. Je m'arrangerai pour déposer des documents à E.C Design vers 13h et nous en profiterons pour manger ensemble.**

 **\- Parfait merci. À tout à l'heure. Merci beaucoup.**

 **\- Je t'en pri** **e,** **à tout à l'heure.**

Je raccrochai au moment où Emmett, Esmée et Edward sortirent du bureau. Je me levai et saluai d'un hochement de tête le frère et la mère de mon patron avant de suivre ce dernier dans son bureau.

 **\- Bon, on a du boulot... Tu as ma journée ?**

 **\- Oui. Voilà.**

Je lui tendis son agenda papier et m'assis sur le bord du fauteuil, face à lui. Il me regarda en plissant les yeux mais ne fit aucun commentaire avant de lire son planning.

\- **Le rendez-vous de 15h ne peu** **t** **pas attendre la fin de la semaine ? J'aimerais pouvoir prendre cette heure pour parler plus longtemps avec Emmett et ma mère. Je n'ai eu qu'un très bref résumé, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. Ça serai** **t** **bien que tu sois là aussi, ça parle de New York.**

 **\- Je vais le déplacer alors.**

 **\- Merci. Tu as demand** **é** **pour un tennis ?**

 **\- Oui. J'attends sa réponse.**

 **\- Bien. On déjeune ensemble ?**

 **\- Non.**

Il releva les yeux vers moi en levant les sourcils.

\- **Non ?**

 **\- J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.**

Je ne voulais pas trop en dire pour ne pas le mettre sur la voie. Cependant, il me regardait avec un air qui disait clairement « J'attends la suite ».

 **\- Je déjeune avec Rosalie.**

 **\- Avec Rose ?**

 **\- Oui. Je ne peux pas ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui** **s** **e passe ?**

 **\- J'essaye de me faire une place dans ta famille, Edward, j'aime bien Rosalie, alors autant nouer de vrai** **s** **liens avec elle.**

 **\- Oh, arrête tes conneries ! Je veux la vérité.**

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me connaisse aussi bien ? Je grimaçai, agacée, avant de répondre.

\- **J'en sais rien encore. C'est pour ça que je veux l'avis de Rose.**

 **\- C'est grave ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Tu m'en parleras ?**

 **\- Dès que je sais ce qu'il en retourne vraiment, oui, je te le dirai.**

Il me regarda avec intensité, il sondait mon regard. J'étais sincère, dès que je saurais ce qu'il se passait, je lui en ferais part. C'était normal. Il finit par hocher la tête et se leva. Je l'imitai en le regardant faire le tour du bureau pour venir vers moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, me tenant à distance, puis il planta une nouvelle fois son regard dans le mien.

 **\- D'accord. Je te fais confiance.**

 **\- Merci. Tu as besoin de moi encore ?**

 **\- Oui. Je voudrais qu'on organise un gala.**

 **\- Un gala ?**

 **\- Oui, viens t'asseoir.**

Il prit ma main et nous allâmes nous installer dans le petit salon qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Ma tablette posée sur les genoux, j'attendis les informations de mon patron.

 **\- Ce serait** **u** **n gala en faveur du centre, je veux le plus de monde possible et sensibilis** **er** **une nouvelle fois les gens sur la trisomie.**

 **\- Pour quand ?**

 **\- Septembre serait bien, pour la rentrée.**

 **\- Où ?**

 **\- Dans la plus grande salle de Seattle.**

Je tiquai avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Il était installé dans le fond du canapé, la cheville droite sur son genou gauche et son bras le long du dossier. Il haussa un sourcil avant de parler..

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas au centre ? Les gens comprendron** **t** **mieux ce que tu construis, ils seront plus sensibles en voyant vraiment les choses plutôt qu'une jolie salle pleine de fleurs, de nappes blanches et de dorures sur les murs.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas d'endroit assez grand pour recevoir autant de monde.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas une cour ? En septembre, il devrait faire suffisamment beau et chaud encore, non ? On mettrait une grande tente pour faire office de salle de dîner et voilà.**

Il réfléchit quelques secondes en frottant son index contre ses lèvres, le regard dans le vide. J'attendis patiemment qu'il me réponde.

 **\- Vois si c'est possible, sinon une salle.**

 **\- Combien d'invités ?**

 **\- Tout mon carnet d'adresses, celui d'Emmett et de mes parents.**

 **\- Il y aura beaucoup de monde...**

 **-** **les trois quart ne viendront pas. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- D'accord. Le traiteur ?**

 **\- Réservons déjà l'endroit et fixons la date avant tout.**

 **\- Bien, je m'en occupe.**

 **\- Parfait. Ensuite, dans la semaine j'aimerais...**

À cet instant la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur Tanya qui était rentrée sans frapper. Un air déçu passa sur son visage après nous avoir regardé tour à tour. Je pense qu'elle s'attendait à nous trouver en train de faire l'amour. L'idiote ! Si ça arrivait un jour, j'aurais assez de bon sens pour fermer la porte à clef et les stores ! Edward aussi d'ailleurs. Ce dernier me lança un regard avant de tourner les yeux vers la blonde en mini jupe.

 **\- Quoi ?**

La dureté de sa voix me fit tressaillir. Je savais qu'il était sur le point de se mettre très en colère quand il répondait si sèchement. Tanya ne se rendit compte de rien, elle fit un grand sourire avant de prendre une pose aguicheuse. Cette débile n'avait rien compris ou quoi ?

 **\- Je voudrais te parler. J'aimerais ton avis pour la campagne de pub de la rentrée.**

 **\- Vois avec ma mère.**

 **\- Elle n'est pas disponible. Emmett non plus.**

 **\- Et moi je suis pris également, alors attend.**

 **\- Oh ça va ! Vous passez votre temps ensemble ! Il n'y a pas que ton assistante dans la boite ! C'est parce que tu la baises qu'elle a le droit à toute ton attention 24h sur 24 ?**

Je serrai mes mains autour de ma tablette, je plissai les yeux et allait lui répondre quand Edward le fit avant moi.

 **\- Tu as raison Tanya. Excuse** **-** **moi. Allons parler dans ton bureau si tu veux bien.**

La colère fit place au choc. Je regardai Edward les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. Il était sérieux là ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à Tanya qui elle, arborait un air satisfait. Edward se leva avec grâce, en refermant le bouton de sa veste. Il fit signe à Tanya de sortir en désignant la porte du bureau. La pétasse en prit la direction en ondulant des hanches. Une fois sortie, je fus satisfaite et soulagée quand Edward referma la porte à clef derrière elle. Je m'autorisai à respirer de nouveau. Tanya, folle de rage, frappa sans aucune dignité à la porte.

 **\- Edward ! Ouvre !**

\- **La prochaine fois, tu frappes avant d'entr** **er** **! Et quand je suis occupé, je n'aime pas être dérangé ! Maintenant dégage !**

Elle se planta devant une des vitres qui permettaient de voir l'intérieur du bureau et naturellement... Edward ferma les stores avant de se diriger vers son bureau où il prit son téléphone pour y composer un numéro.

 **\- Rose ? Je veux que tu me vires Tanya pour harcèlement moral répétitif envers mon assistante. Donne** **-** **lui un prévis jusqu'en septembre, une fois que la présentation à New York sera terminée. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit tentée de sabot** **er** **le travail... Merci Rosalie. À plus tard.**

Il raccrocha et revint vers moi pour se rasseoir sur le canapé. Il avait l'air calme, mais je savais qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Tanya était virée ? Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Je souris à Edward et ne pus m'empêcher de me lever pour aller embrasser sa joue. Il se détendit un peu et je me rassis sur mon siège. J'avais été bête de croire qu'il puisse suivre Tanya, mais pour ma défense... il avait été convainquant dans son rôle !

 **\- Ok... donc pour cette semaine tu voulais...**

 **\- Ouais... trouve** **-** **moi une heure ou deux pour que j'aille voi** **r** **les enfants à l'hôpital. Ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé. Tu m'accompagneras.**

 **\- Jeudi après le déjeun** **er** **?**

 **\- Parfait. Merci chérie. La suite ?**

 **\- Tu devrais prévenir ta mère et Emmett du renvoi de Tanya et ensuite, tu as rendez-vous avec le patron de la banque centrale.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Je te sor** **s** **les dossiers. J'arrive.**

Il hocha la tête et je me levai pour sortir du bureau. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand il m'appela.

 **\- Bella ?**

Je me retournai pour le voir toujours assis, sa cheville sur le genou et son index frottant ses lèvres. Il avait un air sérieux, comme s'il était en proie à une profonde réflexion.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- J'adore ton p'ti cul !**

J'éclatai de rire tandit qu'il souriait. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à un tel aveux. J'ouvris enfin la porte et faillis percuter de plein fouet Mike, le chef comptable, qui s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte. Afin d'éviter tout contact avec lui, je reculai d'au moins quatre pas.

 **\- Pardon Mike.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Edward, ce sont les chiffres du mois dernier, Esmée m'a dit de te les transmettre.**

 **\- Ah oui. Elle m'en a parl** **é** **. Merci Mike.**

Mike me tendit le dossier, que je pris avant d'aller le poser sur le bureau; Avant de partir Mike me lança un regard en coin qui me donna un frisson. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il semblait me détester. Sans un mot, je regagnai mon bureau pour me remettre au travail.

Un peu avant 13h, Edward sortit de son bureau. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et se pencha pour embrasser ma joue. Je levai la tête vers lui et lui souris.

 **\- Je vais déjeuner avec Emmett.**

 **\- D'accord. Je serai là quand tu reviendra.**

 **\- Prends ton temps. Je t'aime.**

Il embrassa le haut de ma tête et partit vers le bureau de son frère d'où sortait Rosalie. Je poussai un long soupir, enregistrai mon travail et éteignis mon ordinateur avant de me lever et d'aller rejoindre Rose à l'accueil.

 **\- Salut Bella. W** **ou** **ah, ton bronzage est encore** **plus beau** **en vrai qu'en photo.**

 **\- Salut Rose... Et encore, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir perdu depuis que nous sommes revenus ici.**

 **\- Tu restes superbe. Alors ? Où allons-nous manger ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir trop faim.**

 **\- Allons au starbuck.**

 **\- Parfait. Alors elle va vraiment être virée ?**

 **\- Edward est déterminé pour que ça arrive donc oui. Je suis en train de monter le dossier. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?**

 **\- Edward était en train de me dict** **er** **des directives quand Tanya est arrivée et** **a** **demand** **é** **à lui parler sans se soucier de moi. Quand Edward lui a dit qu'il était occupé, elle a répliqué un truc du genre que ce n'était pas parce qu'il me bais** **ait** **que je devai** **s** **l'accapar** **er** **toute la journée.**

 **\- L'idiote. Ça ne sera pas vraiment une grosse perte.**

Nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur et tranquillement, nous discutâmes en allant jusqu'au Starbuck.

 **\- Emmett et toi venez toujours samedi ?**

 **\- Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je m'étais dit que nous pourrions offrir un cadeau à Alice et Jasper, pour leur bébé. Maintenant**

 **que nous savons que c'est un garçon.**

 **\- Oui, bonne idée !**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le truc d'Edward, alors je me suis di** **t** **qu'on pourrait faire ça ensemble.**

 **\- Avec plaisir. Je t'appelle pour qu'on se case ça.**

 **\- Pas de soucis.**

Arrivées à notre destination et nos commandes prises, nous nous installâmes dans un coin tranquille. Rosalie me regarda un moment avant de parler.

 **\- Bon.. et si on y all** **ait** **maintenant ? On ne va pas faire durer les choses. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- J'ai reçu ça. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte. En vérité, j'ai peur. Je sais de quoi il s'agit mais je refuse de le savoir. Je sais aussi que j'aurai besoin d'un avocat. J'espérais que tu acceptes de m'aider. Théoriquement, nous n'avons pas de lien de famille.**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr que je t'aiderai. Je peux ouvrir ?**

 **\- Oui.**

J'adorais la franchise de Rosalie, elle ne tournait pas autour du pot et allait toujours au plus direct. Après avoir inspiré, je pris une gorgée de mon café tout en regardant Rose ouvrir cette maudite lettre recommandée. Sans rien laisser paraître, mon avocate prit le temps de bien lire les papiers. J'avais chaud, peur... de quoi étais-je accusée ? Rose releva enfin les yeux vers moi, j'arrêtai de respirer quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- Juste... dis** **-** **moi qu'on en finisse.**

 **\- Escroquerie et commanditaire d'homicide volontaire.**

 **\- Ils m'accusent d'avoir tué Jacob pour son argent...**

 **\- Oui. Ton dossier passe devant le juge dans deux semaines.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Je dois aller là-bas ?**

 **\- Non, pas pour cette audience. Le juge va statuer sur le cas, soit il y aura un procès soit rien du tout.**

 **\- S'il y a un procès ?**

 **\- Il faudra aller sur place. Tu pourras être mise en examen, il y aura une enquête...**

 **\- Il y en a déjà une. Ils cherchent toujours les agresseurs.**

 **\- Alors ils la relanceron** **t** **, ça fait combien de temps ?**

 **\- 8 mois.**

 **\- Elle doit être au point mort.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je risque la prison ?**

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- Oui ou non ?**

 **\- Si la famille de Jacob gagne, oui.**

Je fermai les yeux tout en cherchant mon air. Je me voyais déjà en tenue orange dans le couloir de la mort. Toute la vie que j'étais en train de bâtir était désormais au bord du gouffre. Et si jamais Billy arrivait à me mettre à terre ? J'avais l'impression d'être finie...

 **\- Bella. Ça n'arrivera pas ? Je vais faire de toi ma cliente prioritaire et je travaillerai jour et nuit sur ton dossier. Il est hors de question que le juge statu** **t** **en faveur de la famille de ton ex, ok ?**

 **\- Et s'il y arrive ?**

\- **Jamais de la vie, tu entends ? Je vais mettre ma meilleure équipe sur l'affaire.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tou** **t** **le monde soit au courant.**

 **\- Tu seras une cliente X. Je peux travailler sur une cliente anonyme, ça arrive tout le temps. Tu as encore l'argent du testament ?**

 **\- Oui, sauf la somme que j'ai d** **û** **utilis** **er** **pour mes dettes, c'était l'obligation pour toucher la somme.**

 **\- Très bien, n'y touche plus. Tu as une copie du testament ?**

 **\- Oui, mais j'ai aussi une vidéo... Jacob m'explique son choix, il dit bien que je n'étais au courant de rien. Edward l'a vue.**

 **\- Super ! Et sa famille ?**

 **\- Non. Juste moi et Edward. Je voulais la montrer à sa famille, parce qu'ils m'avaient menacée pendant la lecture du testament, j'avais pensé que ça calmerai** **t** **les choses mais Edward m'en a dissuadée.**

 **\- Il est intelligent ce petit con ! Il a bien fait. Ils t'ont menacée en publi** **c** **?**

 **\- Devant le notaire.**

 **\- J'aurai besoin de son nom et de ses coordonnées. Je veux une copie de la vidéo de Jacob et tout autre document pouvant prouver ses intentions. Je veux aussi le testament et la preuve que tu as rempli les conditions de l'héritage.**

 **\- Bien sûr, oui.**

 **\- J'aurais aussi besoin d'accéder au dossier de l'enquête...**

 **\- Je peux te donner le numéro de mon père, il te donnera ce qu'il faut sans poser de question.**

 **\- Génial !**

Finalement, tout espoir n'était pas perdu. J'avais peut-être une chance. Rosalie était sûre d'elle, du moins elle en avait l'air.

 **\- Ne t'en fai** **s** **pas Bella, tu n'iras en prison** **.** **C'est eux qui vont perdre, ils seront pris à leur propre jeu.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas perdre ma vie ici... je ne veux pas perdre Edward.**

 **\- Il le sait ?**

 **\- Non, je voulais savoir avant de m'avancer. Rose, je tiens vraiment à ce que ça reste le plus discret possible, même dans la famille, j'aimerais que ça reste entre toi, Edward et moi.**

 **\- Promis oui, je peux comprendre. Ne t'inquiète pas. Réuni** **s-** **moi les papiers pour demain, je doi** **s** **passer au cabine** **t** **, tu me les donneras à ce moment** **-** **là.**

 **\- Oui d'accord.**

Elle sortit une carte de son sac à main et écrivit quelque chose au dos avant de me la tendre.

 **\- Le numéro de ma ligne directe au bureau et mon portable. Si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite surtout pas.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup Rosalie.**

 **\- On va y arriver Isabella. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je lui souris, peu convaincue, mais j'appréciais sa bienveillance et la motivation qu'elle déployait pour me défendre. J'y croyais.

 **\- Il faut que je retourne au bureau.**

 **\- Oui, je te raccompagne, ça va me fai** **re** **une excuse pour voir mon mari.**

 **\- Tu ne le voi** **s** **pas assez ?**

 **\- Tu peux parler, tu vi** **s** **et travailles avec Edward. C'est moi qui me demande si tu n** **'** **en as pas marre de voir sa tête.**

 **\- Eh bien... ça dépend des moments.**

Elle sourit et nous sortîmes du Starbucks pour regagner le bureau en silence. Arrivées devant les ascenseurs, je sentis une main se glisser dans la mienne, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je savais que c'était Edward. Sans le regarder, je pressai sa main, il ne dit rien, mais je savais qu'il était là pour moi. Rosalie retrouva Emmett et ils se bécotèrent avec un manque de pudeur évident. Je lançai un regard en coin à mon compagnon, à qui je tenais toujours la main, mais il était trop pris par son portable pour faire attention à son frère et sa belle-sœur, il devait avoir l'habitude. Nous allions arriver à notre étage quand mon propre téléphone m'annonça l'arrivée d'un mail... ou un sms, j'avais la même sonnerie.

 **De : Edward**

 **Je t'aime, j'ai envie de te plaquer contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et de t'embrasser...** **t** **es lèvres, ton cou... tes seins. J'aimerais les prendre dans mes mains, les caresser, passer ma langue sur tes tétons, les sentir durcir... J'aimerais sentir tes jambes autour de ma taille, ton sexe moite contre le mien... je voudrais entrer en toi... te faire gémir, crier, haleter, perdre pied... je veux me perdre dans le plaisir avec toi. Je t'aime.**

Oh mon Dieu ! J'avais senti mon visage devenir rouge au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, ma respiration était plus rapide et saccadée, mon ventre était crispé et une douloureuse envie de faire l'amour me transperça. Je me risquai à regarder Edward qui me fit un clin d'œil et me servit un sourire en coin qui termina d'embraser mon désir. D'un geste discret, je mis ma main sur ses fesses au moment de sortir de l'ascenseur. Sans broncher, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et embrassa le haut de ma tête.

 **\- Edward, Emmett ? Je peux vous parler deux secondes ?**

Eric, l'un des responsables du secteur publicitaire, venait de nous interpeller. Edward se pencha pour m'embrasser avant de suivre Emmett et Eric. Je retournai à mon bureau où se trouvait une petit pile de notes et de courriers. Un à un, je les ouvris jusqu'à y découvrir un mot qui m'était destiné.

 _ **Je sais ce qui**_ _ **s**_ _ **'est passé.**_

 _ **Je sais qu'il est mort.**_

 _ **Tu l'as tué.**_

J'inspirai profondément avant de regarder tout autour de moi dans l'idée que l'auteur de ce mot était en train d'observer ma réaction.

 **\- Tu as reçu ça quand ?**

Je sursautai en me tournant vers Edward que je n'avais pas entendu arriver.

 **\- Euh... je viens de le trouver.**

 **\- Par la poste ?**

 **\- Euh non... il y avait juste mon nom sur l'enveloppe.**

 **\- Donc c'est quelqu'un d'ici.**

 **\- Ou quelqu'un qui l'a déposé à l'accueil en bas...**

 **\- Rosalie !**

Edward héla sa belle-soeur qui s'apprêtait à partir. Elle s'avança alors vers nous et prit la lettre que lui tendit mon compagnon.

 **\- Tu en a beaucoup ?**

 **\- C'est la deuxième.**

 **\- Garde** **-** **les. Si c'est Tanya, c'est un motif en béton pour la virer. Si c'est de la part des Blacks, ça sera un élément crucial pour le procès.**

 **\- Le procès ? Tu es en procès, Bella ?**

 **\- Je vais t'expliquer.**

Edward serra les poings avant de se diriger vers son bureau, je savais qu'il voulait que je lui explique maintenant. Je lançai un coup d'œil à Rosalie qui, sans que je le formule à voix haute, me suivit avec Edward dans le bureau. Tendu au possible, mon patron était assis dans son fauteuil, prêt à massacrer la terre entière à la moindre contrariété. Ok, je me lance.

 **\- Billy m'accuse d'avoir prémédité le meurtre de Jacob et d'escroquerie aussi.**

 **\- Escroquerie ?**

 **\- Oui... pour avoir persuadé Jacob de prendre une assurance vie et tout...**

 **\- Les risques ?**

 **\- La prison, si je perds.**

 **\- Bordel ! Rose ?**

Rosalie prit un air ultra professionnel avant de s'adresser à Edward

 **\- Le dossier passe devant le juge dans deux semaine** **s** **. Il décidera si un procès aura lieu ou pas.**

 **\- Tu dois tou** **t** **faire pour que ça n'arrive pas.**

 **\- Je connais mon métier, Edward ! Ça n'arrivera pas. Les accusations sont nulles, aucun fondement, Bella** **a** **la vidéo de Jacob, elle a été menacée devant le notaire... N'importe quel juge verra qu'il s'agit juste de la rancoeur d'une famille malheureuse envers l'ex petite amie.**

 **\- Et s'il arrive à passer** **?** **Nous devons explor** **er** **toutes les possibilités.**

 **\- Je sais. Je vais d'abord lire l'enquête au complet, réunir tou** **s** **les éléments et mettre mon équipe sur le dossier. Bella sera une cliente X, anonyme. Nous serons les 3 seuls à savoir ce qu'il se passe.**

 **\- C'est très bien.**

 **\- Non mais attendez tous les deux là... Bella n'ira pas en prison ! Quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne se passera pas ! La prison c'est la sentence extrême ! Il faudra qu'il prouve par A+B, preuves à l'appui qu'elle a tu** **é** **Jacob. Sauf que nous savons que ce n'est pas vrai ! Au pire des cas, elle aura une am** **e** **nde** **pour** **dommages et intérêts mais pas de prison ! Ne voyez pas le pire.**

Rosalie avait raison, je ne pensais qu'à la punition extrême mais au fond de moi, avec la chance que j'avais, ça pourrait m'arriver. J'avais du mal à croire que je m'en sortirais sans rien. Edward reprit la parole en se frottant la joue d'un air songeur.

 **\- Et si elle, elle attaquait ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de répondre.

 **\- Tu veux que moi, j'attaque Billy ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour qu'il arrête. Pour répliquer. Depuis décembre, tu es victime de son harcèlement, tu encaisses, tu subi** **s** **sans rien dire. Pourquoi tu ne n'attaquerais pas à ton tour ? Pour mettre un terme à tout ça ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Bella, ce que di** **t** **Edward n'est pas idiot...**

 **\- J'ai dis non. Bon, nous avons du travail.**

Je me levai et sortis du bureau sans prendre le risque de partir dans une discussion que je ne voulais pas avoir. Pourquoi personne ne voulait comprendre que j'étais fatiguée de tout ça ? J'en avais assez d'être mise en accusation, je voulais que ça s'arrête alors hors de question que j'entre dans ce système à mon tour. Laissez-moi juste en paix !

Heureusement pour moi, l'après-midi se passa assez calmement, Edward avait du travail et il ne me parla pas de mon problème, même si c'était évident qu'il en crevait d'envie. J'imagine que ce soir, j'aurais le droit à une petite remarque et une tentative d'explication de sa part.

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- Il va être l'heure. On part dans 5 minutes.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Déjà ! Wha, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Je rangeai mon bureau, éteignis mon ordinateur et gagnai avec Edward les ascenseurs.

 **\- Paul me dépose en première ?**

 **\- Oui. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai fini à la fin de ta séance.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas un problème. Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?**

 **\- Honnêtement ? Je m'en fous, Bella !**

Je levai un sourcil mais n'insistai pas. Si Edward se fichait de la nourriture, alors il se ficherait de tout. Une fois dehors, nous trouvâmes Paul qui nous ouvrit la portière de la voiture, je le saluai d'un signe de la tête léger, il me le rendit, devant s'apercevoir de l'ambiance tendue qu'il y avait entre Edward et moi. Durant tout le trajet, je restai tournée vers la fenêtre sans échanger un mot avec mon compagnon. Arrivée devant le cabinet de ma psy, Paul sortit pour ouvrir ma portière.

 **\- Bella ? Je ne sais pas si j'aurai fini quand tu auras terminé ta séance.**

 **\- Je rentrerai chez moi. Rentre chez toi quand tu auras fini si tu veux.**

 **\- Non, je te rejoin** **s** **.** **À** **tout à l'heure.**

Je n'ajoutai rien et sortis de la voiture avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble où m'attendait ma psy. Je pense que j'avais besoin de cette séance.

* * *

 **Et voilà...  
**

 **Merci à tout le monde de m'avoir**

 **La semaine prochaine je ne serais pas là... donc pas de chapitre...**

 **(Je vais voir Mickey)**

 **Donc je vous dis à dans 2 semaines.**

 **Bisous.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir !**

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Bises.**

* * *

 **\- Isabella ? Ça fait trente** **-** **cinq minutes que vous êtes ici, le regard dans le vide sans dire un mot. Notre séance** **s** **e termine dans vingt minutes.**

Je levai les yeux vers ma psy. En arrivant, j'avais l'intention de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur mais une fois assise en face d'elle, rien n'était sorti, je ne pensais même pas, j'étais juste... assise là, à attendre que le temps passe. Durant tout ce temps, le docteur avait respecté mon silence, elle n'avait rien tenté jusqu'à maintenant.

 **\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.**

 **\- Vous revenez de vacances, non ? Comment ça** **s** **'est passé ? Vos cauchemars ? Edward ?**

 **\- C'était magnifique. Je n'ai pas fait de gros cauchemars. Rien d'important.**

 **\- Et depuis votre retour ?**

Je détournai le regard et trouvai très intéressant de regarder la pluie tomber par la fenêtre. Soudain je me souvint d'un détail de mes vacances qui pourrait faire l'affaire.

 **\- J'ai fai** **t** **un rêve pendant mes vacances... rien à voir avec mon agression... j'ai rêvé qu'Edward préfér** **ait** **travailler à l'hôtel plutôt que de rester avec moi.**

 **\- Une peur de l'abandon... le manque de confiance en vous. Nous avons déjà évoqué le sujet, Isabella. Que voulez** **-** **vous éviter de me dire ?**

 **\- J'ai des problèmes.**

 **\- Je le savais. C'est ce que vous m'avez dit la première fois que l'on** **s** **'est vues.**

Je secouai la tête, agacée. Elle avait raison, c'était la première chose que je lui avais dite : « J'ai des problèmes ». Voyant que je n'allais pas répondre, elle reprit la parole.

 **\- Isabella, si vous ne voulez pas parler, ne le faites pas. Ça viendra quand vous serez prête. Sachez juste que je peux tout entendre. Je suis de votre côté... je suis là pour vous aider. Dite** **s-** **le... simplement pour vous soulager, nous ne sommes pas obligées d'en discuter. Évacuez seulement ce poids qui semble vous écraser.**

Je la regardai un instant. Peut-être que je devrais le dire, oui... juste une fois. Ce que je redoutais, c'était de retrouver Edward ce soir. Je savais qu'il allait me forcer à en parler, qu'il insisterait jusqu'à ce que je lui réponde, il n'hésiterait pas à m'intimider voire même me manipuler afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Je fronçai les sourcils en réalisant qu'en réalité, Edward se servait à l'occasion du chantage affectif pour orienter mes choix et mes actes.

 **\- Je viens de comprendre quelque chose... enfin je pense.**

 **\- Je vous écoute.**

 **\- Je pense qu'Edward exerce sur moi une sorte de chantage affecti** **f** **... il se ser** **t** **de ma peur de le perdre pour me pousser à aller dans le sens que lui souhaite que j'aille.**

 **\- Il s'agit là d'une forme de dépendance... cela arrive souvent ?**

 **\- Je crois que c'est ce qu'il fait maintenant.**

 **\- Je ne vous suis pas. Repartez depuis le début.**

J'étais trop plongée dans ma théorie pour me rendre compte de ce que je disais réellement. J'oubliai toutes mes réticences et mes secrets pour aller au bout de mon explication.

 **\- J'ai reçu une mise en accusation pour escroquerie et homicide volontaire de la part de la famille de Jacob. Ils m'accusent d'avoir poussé Jacob à souscrire une assurance vie et qu'une fois la chose faite, j'aurais programmé son meurtre. Bref, je risque de la prison, même si j'ai de très bons avocats... normalement je devrais même gagner mais... sait-on jamais. Bref. Edward veu** **t** **qu'une fois le dossier classé, j'attaque à mon tour les Black... histoire de leur dire que j'en ai assez de subir leur attaque. J'ai refusé. Je ne veux pas de tout ça. Depuis mon refus, Edward ne me parle plus, comme s'il se moquait de moi. En fait, je pense qu'il souhaite que je revienne vers lui en le suppliant de ne pas me quitter et pense qu'en échange, j'accepterai de faire tout ce qu'il veu** **t** **.**

 **\- Vous êtes sûre de vous, Isabella ? Si je résume, vous êtes de nouveau en procès, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui. Et Edward voudrait qu'à mon tour, j'attaque mon ex belle** **-** **famille.**

 **\- Vous** **a-** **t-il dit pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment... pour donner une leçon aux Black... pour me défendre.**

 **\- Vous battre ? Arrêter d'être la victime et de subir ? Vous savez, c'est fa** **c** **ile pour votre ex belle** **-** **famille de vous attaquer, vous encaissez sans rien dire, vous acceptez les mises en accusation, vous déprimez et vous faites des cauchemars. Si vous attaquez, vous serez la personne forte, vous pourrez leur dire que ça suffit, que vous aussi vous pouvez attaquer.**

 **\- Et repartir dans des frais ? Dans des procès pour des bêtises ?**

 **\- Alors vous reste** **z** **passive ?**

 **\- Ce qui fait de moi quelqu'un de faible ?**

 **\- Pas du tout. Mais... peut-être que vous devriez parler avec Edward, vous battre. Continuer à endurer toutes** **c** **es attaques ne vous aidera pas à surmonter vos cauchemars et vos peurs. Vous serez toujours ramenée dans le passé avec ça.**

 **\- Attaquer mon ex belle** **-** **famille n'est pas mieux.**

 **\- Mais vous serez en position de force. Vous ne pouvez pas les attaquer pour harcèlement moral ou quelque chose du genre ? Je n'y connais pas grand** **-** **chose en droit.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas non plus.**

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit, pensez-y... la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque parfois.**

 **\- Et concernant Edward ?**

 **\- Si vous êtes sûre de vous, de ses manières envers vous, dites-lui qui vous avez compris. Tout simplement. N'oubliez pas la communication.**

 **\- Et si on se dispute ?**

 **\- C'est un risque. Vivez Isabella, ne passe** **z** **pas votre temps à réfléchir avec des « Et si ». Edward vous aime, vous l'aimez, vous trouverez un compromis.**

Je n'ajoutai rien, je ne voulais pas d'une guerre entre Edward et moi... mais je ne pourrais pas subir sa pression morale tout le temps, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ses tendances à manipuler les gens, surtout mes sentiments. Il finirait par tout gâcher, ma confiance en lui, en moi, en nous. Quant à cette histoire judiciaire, je n'en savais rien, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire.

 **\- Isabella, la séance est déjà terminée... pensez à tout ça, même si nous avons très peu discuté. J'aimerais que vendredi vous soyez plus expressive, même des choses banales.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Accrochez-vous. Affirmez** **-** **vous auprès d'Edward. Aimez** **-** **le, mais ne dépendez pas de lui entièrement... restez vous. Vous viviez avant Edward.**

Je hochai la tête et elle se leva. Je l'imitai et la suivis jusqu'à la porte, avant de sortir, je lui serrai la main. Sans oublier de saluer la secrétaire, je partis du cabinet afin de trouver Paul dehors qui attendait dans la voiture. Sans un mot, il démarra quand je fus installée à l'arrière. Je réfléchissais à ce que le docteur Monfort m'avait dit concernant Edward. Mes parents m'avaient dit la même chose quasiment, ils avaient parlé de leur peur de ma dépendance envers lui. Cette pensée me mit en colère, contre lui et contre moi-même. J'étais assez fière de mon indépendance et certainement malgré lui, Edward me réduisait à sa chose.

 **\- Paul ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Edward est toujours au tennis ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Allons le rejoindre. S'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Il m'a demandé de vous ramener directement.**

 **\- Je vous demande de m'y déposer.**

 **\- Je suis désolé, j'ai des ordres.**

Ok... Eh bien tant pis. Je connaissais l'adresse et n'avais besoin de l'autorisation de personne pour faire ce que je voulais. Profitant que la voiture soit arrêtée à un feu rouge, je détachai ma ceinture, pris mon sac et sortis de la Berline sous les protestations de Paul.

 **\- Mademoiselle Swan ! Revenez ! Isabella !**

Sans écouter le pauvre Paul, qui au fond n'y était pour rien, je courus jusque sur le bas côté de la route afin de héler un taxi. Paul étant contraint de bouger la voiture car le feux était passé au vert avait cessé de me hurler de revenir. Je mis quelques secondes à peine pour trouver un taxi et après lui avoir donné l'adresse du tennis club, je me mis à réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire à Edward. J'étais furieuse contre lui. M'interdire de le rejoindre... non mais je rêve ! Je fais encore ce que je veux !

Le trajet fut assez rapide, je payai ma course et après une remarque débile de la part du chauffeur sur le fait que je n'avais pas la tenue pour jouer au tennis, je gagnai l'entrée du club. Bon maintenant, comment est-ce que j'allais m'y prendre pour le trouver ?

 **\- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?**

Un grand type bronzé, ce qui était louche pour la région, en short et en polo à l'effigie du club, s'avança vers moi en me servant un sourire de pub de dentifrice. Après avoir examiné le type des pieds à la tête, j'en déduisis qu'il dépensait son salaire en UV, en blanchiment des dents et qu'il devait plus faire appel aux stéroïdes pour avoir tous ces muscles qui ne lui donnaient pas l'allure d'un tennisman. Il avait plus l'apparence d'un culturiste amateur qu'autre chose.

 **\- Oui. Je cherche mon patron, il m'a demand** **é** **de le rejoindre ici en urgence. Edward Cullen...**

 **\- Oh, je connais Edward. C'est votre patron ? Il est cool non ?**

 **\- Hum. Où est-il ? C'est urgent.**

 **\- Il est sur le cour** **t** **4\. Je vous accompagne ?**

 **\- Volontiers, merci.**

 **\- Suivez-moi. Alors comme ça, vous travaille** **z** **pour Edward... ? Vous faites quoi ?**

 **\- Son assistante.**

 **\- Il en a de la chance de bosser avec une aussi jolie fille ! J'espère qu'il est fid** **è** **le à sa copine, on se laisserai** **t** **facilement tent** **er** **par vos charmes...**

Je ne répondis rien malgré le clin d'œil que monsieur lourdingue venait de m'offrir. Le genre d'homme qui me dégoûtait totalement.

 **\- C'est encore loin ?**

 **\- Non. Juste ici. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? À boire ? À manger ? De la compagnie ?**

 **\- Rien de tout ça. Merci.**

Sans l'attendre, je poussai la grille me permettant d'entrer sur le court de tennis où jouaient Edward et Marcus. Pendant un moment, j'observai les deux hommes jouer. C'était impressionnant. Ils étaient rapides et puissants dans leurs frappes. Ne prêtant, je le reconnais, aucune attention prolongée à Marcus, je fixais Edward. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, aussi vif, aussi concentré, aussi féroce. À chaque fois qu'il frappait dans la balle, il poussait un grognement dû à l'effort. Les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes ressortaient dans l'effort, le rendant plus stupéfiant encore. J'étais soudainement fascinée par son corps, sa concentration, sa puissance... il se défoulait totalement sur cette pauvre balle de tennis. Il se battait comme un fou pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, la victoire.

Je restai à l'observer un long moment, sans prendre garde à monsieur muscle, qui venait de temps en temps me demander si je ne voulais rien en s'acharnant à me sourire. Enfin, la partie entre Edward et Marcus se termina, Edward poussa un grand cri de frustration avant de jurer mais de tout de même aller serrer la main de son adversaire. Ce n'est qu'en revenant sur le côté du terrain qu'il me vit. Il s'arrêta un instant, surpris de me voir puis la colère anima son regard. Ça tombait bien, j'étais prête à l'affronter et ma colère serait plus forte que la sienne.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- On doit parler.**

 **\- Paul devait te ramener sans détour.**

 **\- Rassure** **-** **toi, ton chauffeur** **a** **bien obéi aux règles de son ma** **î** **tre ! Il a refusé de m'amener ici. Je suis descendue de la voiture à un feu rouge et comme une grande, j'ai pris un taxi.**

 **\- J'ai besoin d'une douche, on parlera après.**

 **\- Non ! On parle maintenant ! Hors de question que tu t'en tires comme ça.**

 **\- Que je m'en tire à quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait !**

 **\- Oh que si ! Je sais à quoi tu joues Edward, je sais comment tu réagis et je n'accepte pas ton comportement envers moi !**

 **\- On se prendra la tête quand je serai douché.**

 **\- J'ai dis non ! Tu crois que j'ignore comment tu fonctionnes ? Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire... tu... tu me pousses à bout, tu me fais la tête, tu te montres froid et distant avec moi dans le but de me faire peur, dans l'espoir que je panique et que je me mette** **à** **douter ! C'est barbare, Edward ! Mesquin, cruel ! Je ne suis pas un de tes actionnaires que tu peux manipuler en feignant l'indifférence !**

 **\- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Viens par là !**

Furieux, tout comme moi, il agrippa mon bras, me tenant au niveau du coude. Il me força à avancer à vive allure dans les couloirs du club de tennis. J'ignorais où il m'emmenait, mais il marchait vite, je courrais presque pour tenir le rythme et avec mes talons, ce n'était pas évident, de plus il serrait mon bras très fort, j'avais mal !

 **\- Edward tu me fais mal ! Lâche** **-** **moi !**

Il ne dit rien mais relâcha un peu sa prise autour de mon bras. Calmement, froidement, il nous conduisit dans un vestiaire, puis dans une grande cabine qu'il ferma à clef. Il me lâcha alors complètement tout en restant près de la porte. Par réflexe, je m'éloignai de lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il avait les yeux noirs de colère, les muscles de ses mâchoires étaient tendus, son visage était sévère mais je m'en moquais, je n'aurais pas peur ! Je ne me défilerais pas.

 **-** **À** **quoi tu joues, Isabella !?**

 **\- Je ne joue pas ! Je suis en colère ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me tra** **i** **ter comme tu le fais ! Je pensais que tu avais un peu plus de respect et d'amour que ça envers moi ! Je ne suis pas ta chose, Edward, tu n'as pas à me manipuler comme tu le fais !**

 **\- Je ne te manipule pas ! Arrête avec ça !**

 **\- Oh vraiment ? Et ta froideur envers moi depuis ce midi ? Depuis que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas attaqu** **er** **les Black ? Tu m'ignores, tu te fous de ce que je dis, tu donnes des ordres à Paul pour m'éloigner ! Tu sais exactement ce que tu fais !**

 **\- Putain mais arrête !**

 **\- Toi arrête de me mentir ! Ce n'est pas la première fois Edward ! Tu me fais croire des choses avec ton comportement, tu prends tes distances pour me faire peur, pour me faire douter. Tu veux que je pense que tu vas me quitter en sachant très bien que c'est ce que je redoute. Et au moment o** **ù** **je m'effondrerais tu me dirais que tu voulais juste me faire passer un message, que je comprenne je ne sais quoi. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est trop cruel ! C'est ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu joues avec moi et mes émotions pour obtenir ce que tu veux de moi ?**

J'attendais qu'il réponde, j'espérais qu'il me dise que j'avais tout faux, qu'il était préoccupé par le travail, un dossier ou n'importe quoi. Mais il ne dit rien, il se contenta de me regarder sans un mot. Je vis dans ses yeux que j'avais vu juste. Blessée, je lui tournai le dos en serrant fort le collier qu'il m'avait offert, je me rattachais à la promesse de la signification de ce bijou. Il m'aimait, mais était-ce de la bonne façon ?

 **\- Bella...**

Sa voix était calme désormais, je le sentais proche de moi, il s'était rapproché. Du coin de l'œil, je vis sa main sur le point de se poser sur mon épaule. Je refusais qu'il me touche. À grand pas, je m'éloignai alors le plus possible de lui.

 **\- Chérie...**

 **\- Non ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne Edward ! Je ne suis pas... bien ! J'ai des problèmes, aucune estime de moi. J'accorde ma confiance à très peu de personne, je te l'ai accordée à toi rapidement, sans hésiter... et tu gâches tout ?! Comment tu veux que je prenne confiance en moi si tu es tout le temps à me manipuler psychologiquement ! À me mentir aussi !**

 **\- Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Bella.**

 **\- Si ! La dernière fois, avant que j'a** **p** **pre** **n** **ne que j'allais hériter de Jacob, nous nous étions disputés, tu as été ignoble avec moi... tu te souviens ? Tout ça parce que j'avais changé notre programme au dernier moment, que j'étais partie de chez toi...**

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de soupirer.

 **\- Oui mais...**

 **\- Tu avais promis que tu ne recommencerais pas ! Pendant les vacances aussi, tu l'avais promis ! Et la fois o** **ù** **nous avons parl** **é** **de notre rencontre, de nos sentiments, je t'ai demandé si tu m'avais déjà manipulée, tu m'as répondu que non et que tu ne le ferais pas. Et là...**

Encore une fois, il ne chercha pas à se défendre. Il se contenta de me regarder avec un air triste.

 **\- On discute de** **c** **es choses** **-** **là... on parle, on dit ce qu'on pense... si tu voulais que j'attaque les Black, tu aurais mieux fait de me dire pourquoi je devrais le faire, agir avec des mots... ok, j'avoue que je me suis vite braquée à l'idée de le faire, je n'étais pas réceptive mais... tu aurais dû trouv** **er** **le bon moment. La bonne façon de le faire, pas... pas me faire peur, pas jouer avec mes émotions et mes sentiments.**

 **\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Bella. Je t'aime, tu le sais...**

 **\- Tu m'aimes mal ! J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas pour ce que je suis réellement. Je te l'ai déjà di** **t** **Edward, je suis compliquée, incertaine et fragile... mais j'ai mon indépendance, je sais me débrouiller et personne, même pas toi, me façonnera à l'image que tu souhaites. Tu devrais être capable de m'aimer comme je suis, pas comme tu voudrais que je sois. Je ne changerai pas Edward.**

Il fit quelques pas vers moi mais respecta une certaine distance de sécurité entre nous.

 **\- Je t'aime comme tu es, Bella, je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Je t'ai dans la peau, tu me manques au bout de deux minutes, je souris comme un idiot dès qu'on me parle de toi, je peux passer des heures à regarder des photos de toi quand tu n'es pas là... Même au bureau, tu es de l'autre côté de la porte et pourtant j'ai besoin de voir ton visage... Tu es belle, drôle, intelligente... tu as tes défauts aussi mais je les aimes aussi... ils font parti de ce que tu es. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi...**

 **\- Tu as une drôle façon de le montrer.**

 **\- Tu as tes peurs et tes problème, j'ai les miens Bella... j'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas ça.**

 **\- Parce que tu ne m'en parles pas ! On parle toujours de moi, de Jacob, mes cauchemars, tu veux que je communique, je le fais... du mieux possible. Mais jamais tu ne me parles de toi et de tes peurs, de tes problèmes !**

 **\- Je n'en ai pas l'habitude.**

 **\- Moi non plus figure** **-** **toi ! Mais j'ai appris à le faire, j'apprends toujours. Je l'ai fai** **t** **pour toi !**

 **\- Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires.**

Mon Dieu ce qu'il m'agaçait ! Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre.

 **\- Mais putain décide** **-** **toi alors ! Tu veux que je comprenne que tu as tes propres peurs, tes problèmes, mais tu ne veux pas m'ennuyer avec ? Je ne sais pas mais... soit tu m'en parles et je comprends enfin de quoi il s'agit, soit tu continues à te taire mais ne viens pas me reprocher que je ne te comprends pas !**

 **\- Où tu vas ? Attends Bella...**

Je venais d'ouvrir la porte du vestiaire et Edward s'avança vers moi jusqu'à se saisir de mon poignet. Pour la première fois que je le connaissais, pour la première fois depuis qu'il me touchait, je fus parcourue par un frisson de dégoût.

 **\- Ne me touche pas !**

Choqué, il libéra mon poignet et recula même de quelques pas. Je le laissai alors seul dans le vestiaire sans trop savoir comment je réussis gagner la sortie. Bien sûr je trouvai Paul qui s'avança vers moi.

 **\- Isabella...**

 **\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai dit à Edward que vous n'y étiez pour rien. Vous ne risquez rien. Au revoir Paul.**

Sans m'attarder plus longtemps, je poursuivis ma route jusqu'à un arrêt de bus que j'avais repéré en arrivant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais plus ce que je voulais. J'aimais Edward c'était certain, mais il venait de me faire trop de mal. Nous ne pourrions pas avancer dans notre couple s'il continuait à agir comme ça dès la moindre contrariété.

Un peu perdue, je montai dans le bus après avoir payé mon ticket. Choisissant avec soin ma place, à côté de personne, je détachai mon collier qui semblait peser lourd autour de mon cou. Durant tout le trajet, je le tenais dans le creux de ma main, en caressant le rubis avec mon pouce. Je n'abandonnais pas, je voulais continuer à croire en Edward, mais là maintenant, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul, même si là je me trouvais au pied de son penthouse. Après avoir regardé autour de moi afin de voir si la Berline était ici, ce qui aurait indiqué la présence d'Edward et heureusement je ne la vis pas, j'entrai dans le hall de l'immeuble. Je saluai d'un hochement de tête le réceptionniste et montai dans l'ascenseur.

Histoire de rajouter un peu de chance dans ma journée, je me retrouvai enfermée avec le vieux Hatcher. Bien sûr, il me fit une remarque que j'ignorai, je ne le regardai même pas. Évidement, il s'offusqua de mon comportement avant de quitter la cabine à son étage. Moi je poursuivis ma route jusque chez Edward.

L'appartement était silencieux, je ne fus accueillie que par Brad Pitt que je pris dans mes bras avant d'aller chercher deux trois affaires et de le mettre dans sa cage de transport. Je devais me dépêcher, Edward pourrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Une fois avec tout ce qu'il me fallait, je sortis de l'appartement et hélai un taxi, toujours sans aucune trace de la Berline.

Dans le taxi, le chauffeur essaya poliment de me faire la conversation mais voyant que je ne coopérais pas, il n'insista pas. Pourquoi les chauffeurs de taxi se sentaient toujours obligés de parler aux passagers ? Ne peuvent-ils pas juste nous conduire là où nous voulons sans nous interroger sur notre vie ? Le trajet fini, je payai ma course, laissant tout de même un pourboire et me dirigeai vers l'entrée de mon immeuble.

C'est là que je la vis, la Berline. Pendant quelques secondes, je m'arrêtai net sur le trottoir, fixant la vitre teintée arrière. Était-il toujours dans la voiture ou était-il monté chez moi ? Ne pouvant pas rester éternellement plantée au milieu du trottoir, je finis par entrer dans le hall de mon immeuble. Nerveusement, je pris l'ascenseur. Personne dans le couloir. Doucement, j'avançai vers ma porte, elle était toujours fermée à clef. Je l'ouvris et pus constater avec soulagement que personne n'était chez moi. J'entrai vite, verrouillai la porte à toute vitesse et lâchai un soupir de soulagement.

Légèrement tremblante, je laissai Brad Pitt sortir de sa cage, enlevai mes chaussures et allai m'allonger sur mon lit. Si tôt allongée, tranquille, le silence régnant autour de moi, la pression redescendit et je me mis à pleurer. Roulée en boule dans mon lit, je laissai ma douleur sortir de mon corps.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux sans m'être aperçue que je les avais fermés, je grimaçai à cause des courbatures qui avaient pris possession de tout mon corps. Après une séance d'étirement, je regardai l'heure. Il était 3h du matin. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar qui m'avait réveillée cette fois... juste... je ne sais pas, j'étais réveillée c'est tout. Après un long soupir, je regardai mon téléphone. Pas d'appel, pas de message, rien. Il ne se battait pas pour moi. Il m'avait laissée partir sans rien dire, sans se défendre, sans chercher à me prouver qu'il m'aimait vraiment.

Il fallait que je me lève, que j'aille me doucher et me changer, sinon, j'allais me remettre à pleurer. Déterminée, je sortis du lit et allai dans la salle de bain afin de prendre la douche la plus longue de ma vie. Je restai simplement sous le jet d'eau chaude, mine de rien mes muscles se détendirent et ça m'apaisa. Quand l'eau devint froide, je quittai la cabine de douche pour enfiler un pyjama difforme et aller dans la cuisine dans l'idée de manger un peu. Ne trouvant rien qui puisse me satisfaire, j'abandonnai l'idée de manger et retournai dans ma chambre avec mon chat et ma tablette.

Par habitude et automatisme, j'ouvris ma boite mail et me mis à trier mes messages. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, cependant, je restai interdite devant le nom d'Edward. Il ne m'avait pas appelée, il ne m'avait pas envoyé de message mais il avait écrit un mail... sentent mon cœur s'emballer pour diverses raisons, la joie qu'il m'ait fait signe, la peur du contenu, ma volonté de ne pas le laisser gagner, ma colère envers lui... L'heure de l'envoi datait d'il y a moins d'une heure. Je finis par cliquer sur le mail pour l'ouvrir et après une grande inspiration, je le lise.

 **À : Isabella Swan**

 **De : Edward Cullen**

 **Objet ; Pardon**

 _ **Bella, mon amour,**_

 _ **Comment puis-je te prouver que je regrette énormément mon comportement ? Je vois encore le dégoût et la peur dans tes yeux lorsque je t'ai touchée. J'ai compris que j'avais été trop loin.**_

 _ **Tu as raison, j'ai essay**_ _ **é**_ _ **de te mettre sous pression, afin de pouvoir te convaincre de te battre contre les Black, de les attaquer. Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. J'ai essayé de te manipuler.**_

 _ **Bella, je m'en veux, je crois bien que je ne me suis même pas réellement rendu compte de ce que je faisai**_ _ **s**_ _ **. J'ai toujours agi**_ _ **de cette manière. Je me souviens, au début de notre relation tu me surnommais « Monsieur Parfait » je t'ai di**_ _ **t**_ _ **que je ne l'étai**_ _ **s**_ _ **pas, tu avais alors ri. Je regrette que tu te rendes compte aussi violemment aujourd'hui que j'avais raison.**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas la force de t'en parler de vive voix, par fierté peut-être, je ne sais pas, alors je t'écris ce mail, il m'est impossible de dormir de toute façon.**_

 _ **Lors de ma relation avec Jane, les choses étaient très différentes de ce que nous, nous vivons aujourd'hui. Je n'étai**_ _ **s**_ _ **pas complice avec elle, pas tactile, je n'avais pas besoin de la sentir près de moi, de la voir toutes les cinq minutes, de l'embrasser, de rire et parler avec elle. Je n'avais même pas envie de lui faire l'amour, je n'avais aucun désir.**_

 _ **Jane et moi avions une relation disons cordiale, tu as pu le voir, je pense. Et encore, cordiale n'est pas vraiment le terme exact. Nous nous disputions beaucoup sur divers sujets, elle dirigeait tout, tout le temps, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.**_

 _ **Il n'y avait qu'au travail que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, comme je voulais. Je suis doué pour négocier et obtenir ce que je veux dans les affaires, je sais comment faire. Alors j'ai développé ma tactique professionnelle dans ma vie personnelle. Quand je n'étais pas d'accord avec Jane, je l'ignorais et elle finissait par venir vers moi, j'existais enfin pour elle. Nous parlions et nous trouvions un compromis, une fois que je l'avais émotionnellement affaiblie.**_

 _ **Au fil du temps, c'est devenu une habitude, notre fonctionnement, notre vie de couple, aussi bizarre**_ _ **fu**_ _ **t-elle. Je croyais sincèrement l'aimer. Je n'ai pratiquement connu qu'elle. Il y a bien sûr eu cette fille pendant mes études mais j'étais jeune et là encore, ce n'était rien de comparable à ce que je ressen**_ _ **s**_ _ **pour toi.**_

 _ **En écrivant ces lignes, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été un monstre avec toi, à quel point je suis tordu aussi. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, je veux t'aimer et te rendre heureuse pour le reste de notre vie mais... oui, je gâche tout. Je fiche tout à l'air parce que ma précédente relation m'a conditionné, façonné d'une mauvaise façon. Ce n'était pas une amourette de quelques semaines, Bella, j'ai été avec Jane plus de 2 ans. Je me suis accroché à l'illusion d'un amour inexistant.**_

 _ **C'est ma seule référence, je ne sais pas comment faire autrement. Ma nature prend le dessus quand je ne sais pas comment me comporter, je fais ce que je sais faire.**_

 _ **Quand tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur les intentions de Jane, quand j'ai compris qu'il n'avait jamais été question d'amour mais plutôt d'un arrangement financier, une sécurité pour elle... mon amour propre**_ _ **a**_ _ **reçu un sacré coup, tu étais là, tu m'as vu, j'ai dormi sur ton canapé... Elle m'a blessé, humilié... j'avais peur, peur de ne plus valoir la peine d'être réellement aimé, je me voyais comme un énorme porte**_ _ **-**_ _ **monnaie, juste une belle gueule riche... sauf dans tes yeux, Bella. Tu m'as percé à jour si vite... je me sen**_ _ **s**_ _ **aimé pour ce que je suis, tu me comprends mieux que personne. Tu me redonnes confiance, je me reconstrui**_ _ **s**_ _ **avec toi. Et je t'aime... Dieu comme je t'aime... c'est indescriptible.**_

 _ **Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse, j'ai été monstrueux, tu as même compris avant moi mon petit jeu, pour moi, c'était une question d'habitude. Un réflexe, une défense. Je me répète, tu me connais mieux que personne, mieux que moi**_ _ **-**_ _ **même j'ai l'impression...**_

 _ **Je regrette de t'avoir fait du mal, cette idée me fait souffrir.**_

 _ **Je t'aime tellement, je t'ai dans la peau Isabella.**_

 _ **J'ai été nul.**_

 _ **Apprends**_ _ **-**_ _ **moi, Bella, apprends**_ _ **-**_ _ **moi à être meilleur, aide**_ _ **-**_ _ **moi à me défaire du moule que Jane m'a oblig**_ _ **é**_ _ **à**_ _ **construire. Aide**_ _ **-**_ _ **moi à être à la hauteur de ce que tu mérites.**_

 _ **Je ferai tout, tout, absolument tout pour toi.**_

 _ **N'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas, ne nous abandonne pas, je t'en supplie.**_

 _ **Avec tout mon amour, mon espoir...**_

 _ **Je suis entièrement à toi.**_

 _ **Je t'aime.**_

 _ **E.**_

J'étais sonnée. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Jane, je pense que je comprenais un peu mieux, même si je trouvais son mail encore sur la réserve. Nous ne parlions jamais d'elle, de leur couple, il n'abordait jamais le sujet et... moi non plus. Je pouvais comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il avait été un bel accessoire qui avait fini par être démodé et jeté. Je n'avais jamais pensé que son comportement était relié à Jane, qu'elle l'avait poussé à agir comme ça. Cela dit, je n'en restais pas moins blessée.

Je relus le mail plusieurs fois, jusqu'à le connaître par cœur. Je lui répondrais mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire. Je finis par poser ma tablette, je me rallongeai dans mon lit, caressai Brad Pitt qui était venu se faire une place contre moi et fermai les yeux. Je m'endormis lentement tout en pensant à ma réponse.

Il était 8h quand je me réveillai en sursaut. Je n'avais pas prévu de dormir si tard. D'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas aller travailler... à côté de moi, ma tablette semblait me dire que j'avais des choses à faire, comme répondre au mail d'Edward... Je ne savais pas si je serais capable d'affronter dignement ma journée de travail, feindre l'indifférence, supporter le regard des autres, les questions... me mêler aux gens. Une sorte de bouffée d'angoisse me monta alors à la gorge, j'eus soudainement du mal à respirer, mon cœur s'emballait. Il me fallait de l'air. Précipitamment j'allai à la fenêtre de ma chambre, je l'ouvris et pris une grande bouffée d'air frais.

Je me sentis mieux après quelques secondes. J'allais refermer la fenêtre quand une voiture attira mon attention. Elle ressemblait étrangement à la Volvo d'Edward. Elle essayait de se fondre dans circulation, une voiture qui convoitait la place que la Volvo occupait, la laissa passer et elle disparut en direction des bureaux de E.C Design. Avait-il passé la nuit au pied de mon immeuble ? Je retournai voir le mail qu'il m'avait envoyé, il l'avait écrit depuis son téléphone...

Il fallait que j'analyse cette nouvelle donnée. J'avais trop de choses à penser. Je ne serais pas concentrée dans mon travail, je n'avais pas envie d'aller là-bas. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé encore de me faire porter pâle mais là... j'en ressentais le besoin. Peut-être juste la matinée, je ne sais pas... sans hésiter trop longtemps, je fit le numéro de l'accueil et tombai bien sûr sur Angela.

 **\- Angela bonjour. C'est Isabella Swan.**

 **\- Oh salut. Tout va bien ?**

 **\- Hum pas trop non... Edward le dira sûrement mais... je ne suis pas bien, je crois que... j'ai mangé un truc qui me rend malade. J'ai oublié de demand** **er** **à Edward comment je devais procéder, s'il s'occupait de m'excuser ou si je devais le faire moi** **-** **même...**

 **\- Oh, je suis désolée pour toi. J'espère que ça ira vite mieux. Edward l'aurai** **t** **dit je pense, mais je vais m'en occuper tout de suite, comme ça c'est fait.**

 **\- D'accord... peut-être que ça ira mieux cet après-midi, je ne sais pas trop...**

 **\- Ok, je te mets absente pour toute la journée mais si tu viens tout à l'heure, je rectifierai.**

 **\- Merci Angela.**

 **\- Je t'en pri** **e** **. Soigne** **-** **toi bien, repose toi.**

Je remerciai encore Angela avant de raccrocher. Je décidai tout de même d'envoyer à Edward le planning de sa journée et les quelques documents que j'avais pour lui. Je ne mis aucune mot, juste les pièces jointes. Après avoir envoyé tout ça, j'allai me forcer à prendre un petit déjeuner. Une fois tout ça fait, je pris mon ordinateur, je voulais pouvoir taper mon mail sur un clavier et non sur le tactile de ma tablette. Je relus encore deux fois le message d'Edward avant de me mettre à lui répondre.

 **À : Edward Cullen**

 **De : Isabella Swan**

 **Objet : Plus jamais.**

 _ **Edward,**_

 _ **Pour commencer, je m'excuse de ne pas être venue travailler, je n'en avai**_ _ **s**_ _ **pas la force.**_

 _ **J'ai lu, lu et relu ton mail. Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi en penser.**_

 _ **Je suis contente que tu te rendes compte à quel point tu as été blessant.**_

 _ **Cependant, je suis heureuse que tu te sois un peu ouvert à moi.**_

 _ **Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais été égoïste, nous parlons beaucoup de moi mais jamais de toi, de ce que tu as vécu et pu ressentir. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes... disons exclu. Nos histoires ne sont pas un concours de la plus triste. Je voudrais que tu me parles, que tu me dises quand tu as peur, quand tu n'es pas d'accord. Tu souhaites que je sois honnête avec toi... je trouve normal que tu le s**_ _ **o**_ _ **is toi aussi avec moi. Non ?**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas Jane, Edward. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, c'est vrai que tu as une belle gueule mais je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es. Je voudrais que tu me montres que tu as confiance en moi, je voudrais que tu te sentes libre de me parler sans honte ni peur. Je pense t'écouter, je sais le faire, je saurais te rassurer.**_

 _ **En revanche, je ne supporterai pas une troisième humiliation, manipulation de ta part. Je me sens complètement perdue. J'avais peur de venir travailler ce matin, j'avais peur de me retrouver entourée de monde. Tu es capable de me tirer vers le haut, m'aider à reprendre confiance en la vie mais tu es aussi le seul à pouvoir me bless**_ _ **er**_ _ **au point que tout s'effondre et que je sombre de nouveau dans mes peurs.**_

 _ **On doit échanger Edward, on doit**_ _ **s**_ _ **e parler, se comprendre. Pourquoi as-tu peur de te confier à moi ? Je t'aimerai de la même façon Edward... je t'aimerai même si tu as peur. Tu parlais de fierté... tu n'as pas à avoir peur avec moi. Je ne dirai rien à personne, ce qui ce passe entre nous, reste entre nous, aussi bien nos paroles que nos actes. N'aies pas honte avec moi, tu seras toujours le plus beau et le plus fort pour moi !**_

 _ **Blague à part,**_ _ **t**_ _ **u dois me faire confiance et ne pas me traiter comme une petite chose fragile.**_

 _ **Je veux être là pour toi, comme tu l'es pour moi.**_

 _ **J'ai bien compris que tu as adopté de mauvaises habitudes avec Jane, mais encore une fois, je ne suis pas comme elle. Si tu me repousses, je vais partir, je ne ramperai pas devant toi. Je me sous**_ _ **-**_ _ **estimerai, je fuirai... un peu comme mon absence au bureau ce matin.**_

 _ **C'est le bazar Edward... mes cauchemars, le nouveau procès... notre situation en ce moment...**_

 _ **Mais j'ai réfléchi, et je veux bien te laisser une chance de m'exposer ton point de vu sur pourquoi je devrais attaquer les Black. Je veux bien en discuter.**_

 _ **Mais ne me fai**_ _ **s**_ _ **plus jamais ça...**_

 _ **Bella.**_

Je relus le mail plusieurs fois avant de finalement l'envoyer. Je n'étais pas satisfaite de ma réponse, je la trouvais brouillon, mais je n'avais pas les idées claires, je n'arriverais pas à mieux faire. J'avais mal à la tête, il me fallait un truc pour remédier à ça. En soupirant, je me levai pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine, suivie par mon chat qui réclamait de quoi manger.

 **\- Tu as faim toi ? Soif ? Les deux ? Tiens...**

Je lui servis sa pitance et le caressai pendant que mon paracétamol fondait dans mon verre.

 **\- Qu'en penses-tu toi de la situation ? On lui pardonne totalement à Edward ? Tu t'en fiches toi, hein ? Tu as raison, mange c'est mieux ! Je sais que de toute façon toi tu ne m'abandonneras pas. N'est-ce pas ?**

J'embrassai ce pauvre chat qui n'avait rien demandé à personne pour boire mon verre d'eau contenant mon cachet contre le mal de tête. J'observai encore un moment Brad Pitt avant d'entendre le « pig » de ma boite de réception. Un nouveau mail. J'allai me réinstaller devant mon écran, Edward m'avait répondu, sauf qu'il été censé être en réunion avec de nouveaux clients pour un gros contrat.

 **À : Isabella Swan**

 **De : Edward Cullen**

 **Objet : Ok, parlons.**

 _ **Ma puce,**_

 _ **Je comprends que tu ne sois pas venue au bureau, je ne t'en veux pas et Angela**_ _ **a**_ _ **lancé la rumeur comme quoi, je t'avais cuisiné quelque chose qui t'aurai**_ _ **t**_ _ **rendue malade. Je crois que dans une autre situation, j'aurais pu rire de ça.**_

 _ **Tu veux qu'on parle ? Très bien, allons-y.**_

 _ **Je t'ai di**_ _ **t**_ _ **ce que je ressentais, la mauvaise personne que j'étais devenu à cause de Jane. Je suis content que tu l'aies compris mais j'ignore pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le dire de vive voix. J'ai confiance en toi Isabella, ce n'est pas la question. Je sais bien que tu n'iras répéter à personne ce qu'il se passe entre nous, que ce soit en acte ou en parole. Je ne sais pas... j'y arrive juste pas. Mais je te promets d'essayer.**_

 _ **Sache juste que je n'ai aucun problème d'estime de moi**_ _ **-**_ _ **même... j'ai juste du mal à bien fonctionner dans une relation de couple, normale. Je dois apprendre c'est tout.**_

 _ **Quand à toi, avec les Black... je suis toujours mécontent de savoir que tu n'envisages pas de te battre. Bon sang chérie, montre**_ _ **-**_ _ **leur qui tu es ! Tu vas continuer longtemps à vivre en attendant de recevoir une assignation ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas entrer à nouveau dans une bataille judiciaire mais... pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de subir leurs attaques.**_

 _ **Tu vas voir un psy, très bien, je suis fier de toi. Mais comment veux-tu te soigner, aller de l'avant si la menace d'un procès plane toujours au**_ _ **-**_ _ **dessus de ta tête**_ _ **?**_ _ **Vois avec Rosalie et Jasper ce que tu peux faire pour mettre un terme à tout ça. Ils t'ont fait suffisamment de peine et de mal Bella... je suis persuadé qu'en frappant un grand coup, tu pourrais arrêter ce manège infernal. Ne te laisse pas faire.**_

 _ **Je serai là, tes parents te soutiendront j'en suis certain, ma famille aussi, Rosalie et Jasper te guideront au mieux.**_

 _ **Rassemble tes forces pour les affronter une dernière fois. Tu n'es pas toute seule, c'est ton droit et tu n'es pas celle qui**_ _ **a**_ _ **tor**_ _ **t**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Ça me rend fou de rage de te voir t'abaiss**_ _ **er**_ _ **à**_ _ **eux... tu leur offres exactement ce qu'ils recherchent.**_

 _ **Je suis un peu en colère**_ _ **contre**_ _ **toi c'est vrai. Je sais que tu es plus forte que ça, que tu mérites mieux.**_

 _ **Pense-y Bella. Je suis convaincu que tu peux tout arrêter.**_

 _ **Edward.**_

 _ **Ps : Je t'aime.**_

Bon... il ne parlait que très peu de lui et encore une fois, nous revenions à mes problèmes personnels. Je répondis un peu par impulsion.

 **À : Edward Cullen**

 **De : Isabella Swan**

 **Objet : Toujours moi !**

 _ **Tu n'es pas**_ _ **c**_ _ **ensé être en réunion ? Assez importante en plus.**_

 _ **Nous en revenons toujours à moi. On parlait de toi là principalement. De ce que tu as fait, de comment tu as agi. Et pardonne**_ _ **-**_ _ **moi mais oui, tu as un problème d'estime de toi. Jane t'a bousillé, d'une façon moins flagrante que mon cas, mais elle t'a fait perdre confiance en toi. Je te cite : « Elle m'a blessé, humilié... j'avais peur, peur de ne plus valoir la peine d'être réellement aimé, je me voyais comme un énorme porte**_ _ **-**_ _ **monnaie, juste une belle gueule riche... »**_

 _ **C'est quoi ça ? Même Brad Pitt (mon chat)**_ _ **a**_ _ **plus confiance en lui que toi...**_

 _ **Je ne dis pas oui, ni ne dis non pour les Black, je demanderai à Rosalie, je verrai ce qui est possible ou pas, ce que je veux ou non. De toute façon, vu que j'ai une assignation en cours, je ne peux pas faire grand**_ _ **-**_ _ **chose.  
**_

 _ **Mais tu vois comme c'est facile de le dire au lieu de jouer à la guerre froide ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit les choses comme ça, aussi simplement le soir en rentrant plutôt que ton petit manège malsain ? J'aurais compris et nous n'en serions pas là.**_

 _ **Est-ce que tu comprends réellement ?**_

 _ **Pourquoi est-ce si dur à faire ?**_

 _ **Bella.**_

 _ **PS: Désolée, j'ai dit à Angela que j'avais dû manger quelque chose de pas frais... elle est arrivée toute seule à la conclusion que c'était de ta faute. Ce qui est le vraiment le cas de mon absence dans le fond.**_

M'affalant dans le fauteuil, j'attendis patiemment la réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir.

 **À : Isabella Swan**

 **De : Edward Cullen**

 **Objet : Là TU me blesses.**

 _ **Mon ange,**_

 _ **Je me contrefou**_ _ **s**_ _ **de cette putain de réunion ! Tu es bien plus importante que la rénovation d'un immeuble !**_

 _ **Je t'ai dis que j'avais besoin d'apprendre à bien gér**_ _ **er**_ _ **une relation de couple. Je t'ai dis**_ _ **la raison de**_ _ **mon comportement, comment et pourquoi j'agissais ainsi, contre ma volonté, c'est une habitude. Une habitude que je dois apprendre à dissiper.**_

 _ **Je ne vois pas quoi te dire d'autre à mon sujet. Tu as le pourquoi et le comment, maintenant résolvons le problème ensemble.**_

 _ **Il n'y a rien à ajouter de plus.**_

 _ **Après, si tu veux savoir des choses, si tu as des questions, je m'engage à y répondre, sans exception.**_

 _ **Nous reparlons te toi, parce que ce n'est pas dans 10 ans qu'il faudra agir, c'est maintenant Bella.**_

 _ **Je suis soulagé de lire que tu en parleras avec Rosalie.**_

 _ **Tes mots me font mal Bella..**_

 _ **Je l'ai mérité, oui.**_

 _ **J'ai compris, je me suis excusé, je t'ai promis d'essayer de ne plus agir comme ça.  
Est-ce utile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Tu es rancunière à ce point ? **_

_**Tu me punis à ton tour en étant si dure ?**_

 _ **Mille fois pardon.**_

Et pour te répondre,

 _ **non ce n'est pas si difficile.  
Juste inhabituel pour moi. **_

_**Je t'aime.**_

 _ **E.**_

C'était moi la méchante maintenant ? Je rêve ! Bon, passons, j'avais écrit à chaud, de façon impulsive, sans y réfléchir, j'avais loupé une ou deux ponctuations. J'allais lui répondre quand mon interphone se fit entendre dans mon appartement. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui... je me levai pour aller répondre.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Mademoiselle Swan ? J'ai une livraison pour vous.**

J'ignore si j'étais soulagée ou triste que ce ne soit pas Edward. J'autorisai le livreur à entrer dans l'immeuble et après avoir vérifié que c'était bien un coursier à travers le juda de ma porte, j'ouvris.

 **\- Bonjour, une signature...**

Je signai tout en fixant ce que j'avais reçu. Le livreur ne fit pas attention à ma distraction.

\- **Merci. Voilà mademoiselle, bonne journée.**

 **\- Euh oui au revoir merci...**

Il me donna l'énorme bouquet de cent roses rouges et disparut dans le couloir. Ces roses étaient magnifiques... Edward m'en avait déjà offertes mais jamais en aussi grosse quantité... je n'avais jamais eu d'aussi gros bouquet de ma vie. Je pris alors la carte qui était accrochée au bouquet.

 **Reviens-moi.**

 **E.**

Simple mais clair. Je n'arrivais pas à me remettre de cette surprise que Brad Pitt miaula en me regardant, tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil.

 **\- Quoi ?**

Il me répondit en miaulant avant de lécher une de ses pattes.

 **\- Je l'appelle ? Tu penses que je dois le faire ? Tu as vu ce bouquet ? Il est splendide ! Alors ? Je lui téléphone ? Ou j'envoie un mail ? Je les accepte ou pas ses roses ?**

Mon bon chat me donna comme tout réponse un énième miaulement avant d'aller s'allonger sur une chemise d'Edward qui traînait sur le canapé. Ok... soit je deviens totalement folle, soit mon chat m'envoie effectivement des signes... je devrais peut-être l'inscrire à « L'Amérique a un incroyable talent » Bon dans tout ça ? Je fais quoi ? Bon allez, j'appelle ! Il décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

\- **Bella ?**

 **\- Edward... Je crois que nous avons un nouveau problème à rajouter à notre liste.**

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lut.**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bises.**

 **Lexi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Merci encore à toute et à Tous de me suivre et de laisser des reviews.**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **\- Edward... Je crois que nous avons un nouveau problème à rajouter à notre liste.**

Silence au bout de la ligne. J'aurais dû choisir une autre phrase d'accroche je pense... après quelques secondes, Edward reprit la parole d'une voix tendue.

 **\- Isabella...**

 **\- Non attends... c'est juste que je n'ai... pas de vase assez grand pour les fleurs...**

C'était nul ! Mais nul ! Heureusement que nous étions au téléphone... je l'entendis soupirer mais j'ignorais si c'était d'agacement ou de soulagement.

 **\- Voilà un problème que nous pouvons vite régler. Je peux t'en apporter un tout de suite.**

 **\- Non, je... m'en occupe. Je voulais juste te remercier pour les roses, elles sont magnifiques...**

 **\- De rien... Bella, déjeune avec moi s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Tu as un déjeuner important, il est fixé depuis des semaines.**

 **\- Alors après.**

 **\- Ce soir.**

De nouveau un silence. J'attendis sagement qu'il parle.

\- **D'accord. Ok. Je te laisse tranquille pour le reste de la journée. Prends l'espace que tu veux, la distance que tu veux. Mais ce soir, à 19h précises, je serai chez toi.**

 **\- Bien.**

 **\- Tu vas me quitter ?**

 **\- Edward... Non, mais on va devoir établir quelques règles.**

 **\- Tout ce que tu veux.**

 **\- Je te laisse, je vais essayer de te guider au mieux dans ta journée... à distance. Mais plus rien de personnel** **,** **compris ?**

 **\- Oui. Je t'aime.**

 **-** **À** **ce soir.**

\- **Bella...**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Rien. À ce soir mon amour.**

 **\- Oui.**

Je raccrochai et fermai les yeux. Bon, voyons s'il va tenir jusqu'à ce soir. Je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais bien faire de ma journée. Je regardai Brad Pitt qui dormait sur la chemise d'Edward.

 **\- Y a que toi et moi aujourd'hui mon gros... comme avant. Mais tu dors, tu t'en fous.**

Je soupirai et me levai de mon fauteuil pour aller faire couler l'eau dans l'évier et y mettre les fleurs. Si j'ai le courage, j'irai acheter un vase. Je passai alors le reste de ma matinée à ranger et faire le ménage dans mon appartement. Je fis aussi une ou deux machines. Arrivé à 12h, j'envoyai un mail à Edward pour lui rappeler son déjeuner puis me fis à manger. J'appelai ensuite mes parents.

 **\- Bella, ma puce, ça va trésor ?**

 **\- Bonjour maman. Ça va et toi ? Et papa ?**

 **\- Nous allons bien. Tu ne travailles pas ?**

 **\- Non, je sèche le bureau aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Oh pourquoi ? Tu es malade ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai mangé un truc pas frais je crois...**

 **\- Oh. Edward aussi ?**

 **\- Non. Rien ne l'atteint lui. Maman...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Billy me remet en procès.**

Je laissai à ma mère le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Elle se tut un petit moment avant de reprendre d'une voix triste.

 **\- Pour quoi cette fois ?**

 **\- Je ne sais plus les termes exact** **s** **mais manipulation et homicide volontaire. Il dit que j'ai planifi** **é** **l'agression pour avoir l'argent. Écoute, Rosalie, la belle** **-** **sœur d'Edward, s'occupe de mon dossier. Elle me dit que je n'ai rien à craindre.**

 **\- Il faut qu'il arrête Bella. C'est de l'acharnement là... ton père va être furieux.**

 **\- Je me doute bien. Edward veu** **t** **que j'attaque Billy à mon tour... pour qu'il arrête.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas toi ?**

 **\- Qu'il arrête si, mais je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir repartir dans toutes ces conneries de procès. Pardon pour le langage maman.**

 **\- Non. Écoute, parles-en avec ton avocate, mais... peut-être que tu devrais effectivement arrêter de subir Billy. Il trouvera toujours quelque chose pour t'atteindre. Barre** **-** **lui la route.**

 **\- Tu crois ?**

 **\- Vois les possibilités. Et avise. Tu es quelqu'un de prudent et réfléchi** **,** **Bella. Tu sauras quoi faire une fois que tu auras tous les éléments en main. Mais n'exclus rien.**

 **\- On dirai** **t** **papa...**

 **\- Je crois qu'il commence à déteindre sur moi.**

 **\- Depuis le temps !**

 **\- Oui. Et avec Edward, ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, ça va.**

 **\- Bon, c'est bien alors. Tu le salueras pour moi.**

 **\- Oui. Bon et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Les potins de maman seraient un bon moyen pour me distraire. Après une bonne heure de papotage avec ma mère, je raccrochai. Le reste de l'après midi, je le passai devant la télé ou à lire ou même à dormir un peu. Je pris aussi le temps de m'épiler à la cire, depuis que j'étais avec Edward j'avais tendance à prendre le rasoir mais je préférais de loin une épilation à la cire. Une fois tout ça fini, je me rendis compte que le temps avait filé et qu'Edward n'allait pas tarder. Je décidai de cuisiner. Mon plat était au four et je commençais ma sauce vinaigrette quand on frappa à ma porte. Au moins, il avait la décence de frapper avant d'entrer, même s'il avait mes clefs. En temps normal, il serait juste rentré.

 **\- Entre !**

J'entendis la clef tourner dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis Edward, en costume avec un énorme sac dans la main vernir vers moi.

 **\- Bonsoir chérie.**

 **\- Bonsoir.**

Je voyais bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de me prendre dans ses bras, mais il respecta une distance de sécurité entre nous. En fait, le voir faisait revenir ma colère contre lui.

 **\- Euh... je... je t'ai acheté ça.**

Il désigna le sac qu'il avait posé sur la table de la cuisine. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de laisser gagner ma curiosité sur ma colère. Doucement je sortis une boite puis en sortis un énorme et magnifique vase.

 **\- Il est magnifique...**

Il était plutôt simple, carré, de couleur bleu saphir et dont d'artistique et délicate gravure ressortait en blanc. Il était lourd, extrêmement brillant... oh mon Dieu non...

 **\- Edward est-ce que c'est...**

 **\- Du cristal, oui. Il te plaît ? J'aime la couleur, elle me fait penser à toi.**

 **\- Il est splendide. Tu n'aurais pas dû...**

 **\- Un problème de moins sur la liste. Et vu ton vase à toi...**

Il regarda alors mes roses toujours dans mon évier. J'eus un micro sourire avant de répondre.

 **\- Mon vase est atypique.**

Il me sourit tandis que j'allais remplir d'eau le cadeau qu'Edward m'avait offert. Encore un cadeau... très cher. Essayait-il de se faire pardonner en usant de son argent ? Non, il n'était pas comme ça. Tout en pensant à ça je mis mes fleurs dans le vase. Wha, le poids des deux réunis était assez lourd...

 **\- C'est très lourd Edward...**

 **\- Tu veux les mettre où ?**

 **\- Euh sur ma table basse pour le moment.**

Edward porta alors le vase jusqu'à mon salon, moi je continuai ma cuisine. J'adorais les fleurs, j'adorais le vase, j'étais vraiment contente, mais je me sentais toujours en colère, je n'arrivais pas à dépasser ça. Quand Edward réapparut dans la cuisine, il mit en silence la table. Quand tout fut prêt, je servis nos assiettes et nous

nous installâmes face à face.

 **\- Alors ta journée ?**

Edward qui avait commencé à manger, arrêta son geste avant de me regarder avec étonnement. Je levai un sourcil pour l'inciter à répondre, ce qu'il fit.

 **\- Longue, ennuyeuse... et je suis nul pour bien me débrouiller sans assistante. C'était le bordel.**

 **\- Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue.**

 **\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Demain tu viens ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai juste eu... une montée de panique.**

 **\- D'accord... et toi ? Ta journée ?**

 **\- J'ai dormi, fait mon ménage, mon linge, j'ai appelé mes parents je me suis occupée de moi. Mais je ne suis pas sortie. Tu sais, je me suis rendue compte que depuis que nous sommes ensemble et bien j'ai tendance à négliger mon... côté indépendant.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

Il avait posé ses couverts et s'était installé dans le fond de la chaise. Je bus une gorgée de vin avant de répondre.

 **\- Eh bien quand nous sommes tous les deux, je pense que nous avons tendance à rester... collés. On reste devant la télé, on sort, on travaille ou on fait l'amour. Toi tu as peut-être une femme de ménage qui s'occupe de chez toi et de ton linge, mais pas moi.**

 **\- Tu veux faire le ménage et le linge ?**

 **\- Non, enfin si. Chez moi, oui. Il faut qu'on se prenne du temps pour nous.**

 **\- Du temps pour faire le ménage ?**

 **\- Ne me prends pas pour une conne, Edward !**

Il plissa les yeux et s'avança vers moi d'un geste vif.

 **\- Toi non plus ne me prends pas pour un con ! Ok Isabella** **!** **Je ne t'ai jamais obligée à rester h24 avec moi. Si tu veux du temps pour toi, ok prends** **-** **en... va faire ce que tu veux, du moment que tu me reviennes le soir, il n'y a pas de problème. Sauf si bien sûr on** **a** **prévu un truc. Mais toi, ne me donne pas le mauvais rôle en disant que c'est de ma faute si tu ne peux pas faire ton putain de ménage. Compris ?**

 **\- Tu as vu comment tu me parles ?**

 **\- Je veux bien avoir des tor** **t** **s, j'en ai, j'ai merdé avec toi, mais l'injustice pas question. Je ne t'ai jamais obligée à rien. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux même pass** **er** **des nuits et des soirées toute seule chez toi et bien fai** **s-** **le.**

Il me regardait dans les yeux, je voyais bien que cette proposition lui coûtait énormément. Je finis par baisser les yeux sur mon assiette tandis que lui se remit à manger. Pendant un moment, le silence régna mais je trouvai le courage de rependre la conversation.

 **\- Edward... je veux juste dire que nous ne devons pas nous enfermer dans une espèce de bulle. Ne pas dépendre uniquement l'un de l'autre.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord, mais ne va pas dire que c'est ma faute.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.**

 **\- Tu l'as sous** **-** **entendu.**

 **\- Je suis désolée alors. Je constatais juste les faits. Il faut qu'on trouve un équilibre... on travaille déjà ensemble, on est en couple... il faut qu'on fasse attention à ne pas se fermer. Je me bats pour m'ouvrir aux autres... je ne veux pas que mon couple devienne une cage dorée pour moi. Tu comprends ?**

 **\- Oui et je suis d'accord avec toi.**

 **\- Bien. Et plus de manipulation. Quand tu n'es pas d'accord, tu parles !**

 **\- Encore une fois, je suis désolé, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, c'est... une seconde nature. Mon côté obscur, tu te souviens.**

 **\- Elle craint ta partie obscure.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Je secouai la tête et me remis à picorer dans mon assiette. Cette histoire me coupait l'appétit mais pas celui d'Edward puisqu'il se resservit deux fois.

 **\- Et sinon ? Pour les Black tu vas faire quoi ?**

 **\- Oh euh... j'ai appelé mes parents, enfin ma mère. Je lui ai dit que j'avais une nouvelle assignation et... elle m'a dit la même chose que toi... et que ma psy.**

 **\- Tout le monde le di** **t,** **Isabella. Pourquoi tu te fermes à cette idée ?**

 **\- Je crois que j'ai peur. Jusque là, je pensais avoir mérité ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je n'avais jamais vu ça comme... du harcèlement.**

 **\- Ma puce... Personne ne mérite ça... sauf les vrais coupables. Mais toi tu n'y** **es** **pour rien, je n'arrête pas de te dire que tu es la victime dans cette histoire. Je t'ai déjà dit que le sort de Jacob était triste mais que le tien était pire. Jacob est mort, il ne ressent rien. Toi tu vis, tu te souviens et tu subis.**

 **\- Je... le comprends grâce à toi, à mon nouvel entourage... ma psy. C'est pour ça que je dis que tu me tires vers le haut. Sans toi je serais encore la fille renfermée, l'iceberg, même si je le suis encore un peu...**

 **\- Dimanche matin, tu es allée au marché Bella. Avec plein de monde autour de toi, des gens qui t'ont bousculé** **e** **, frôlé** **e,** **touché** **e** **, sans le vouloir. Tu n'étais pas à l'aise mais tu as réussi... tu l'as fait. J'aurais dû te le dire mais j'étais très fier de toi. La fille que j'ai embauchée n'aurai** **t** **jamais osé se balad** **er** **à Pike Market.**

Il avait raison, je devenais plus sociable, j'avais moins peur, même si je restais angoissée. C'est vrai qu'à mon arrivée à Seattle, je ne serais jamais allé à Pike Market à 10h du matin. Edward se leva alors et débarrassa nos assiettes. Il osa embrasser ma joue quand il passa à côté de moi. Je ne dis rien, je souris même. Son contact me manquait en fin de compte. Pour le dessert, Edward se servit une énorme part de brownie que j'avais fait pour lui avec de la glace à la vanille.

 **\- Tu t'es resservi 2 fois du gratin et de la salade et tu as encore de la place pour cette énorme part de brownie ?**

 **\- C'est de ta faute, tu sais que c'est ma faiblesse... et tu l'as cuisiné. Je me rattraperai au tennis.**

 **\- Je t'ai trouvé fascinant hier.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop... toute cette puissance, cette rage, ta détermination à gagner... ton agilité... tes muscles en action... tes cris. J'ai trouvé ça beau à regard** **er** **. Je n'aurais pas été si en colère, je t'aurais sauvagement violé sur le cours de tennis.**

Il avala de travers, ce qui me fit sourire. Je lui servis de l'eau qu'il but avant de me regarder avec un air de reproche.

 **\- C'est malin, maintenant je bande, putain !**

J'éclatai de rire, je me sentais légère tout d'un coup. Edward souriait en coin, les yeux brillants. Il prit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avant de la faire retomber sur la table sans la lâcher. Par habitude, mon pouce caressa le dos de sa main tendrement.

 **\- Je suis heureux de t'entendre rire.**

Je souris et changeai soudainement de sujet en pensant à quelque chose.

 **\- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai vu Hatcher hier... quand j'ai récupéré Brad Pitt. Quand il a vu ma tête, il m'a demandé si le connard obsédé** **s** **'était lassé de son joue** **t** **. Ou un truc du genre.**

 **\- C'est lui le connard ! Il me gonfle lui ! Comme si les filles défilaient chez moi. Sans compter ma mère, ma sœur et Rosalie, il n'y a eu que toi et l'autre.**

 **\- Je crois qu'il est juste vexé.**

 **\- Et très con.**

 **\- Oui, mais ça c'est pas une croyance, c'est un fait.**

 **\- Je vais demand** **er** **à Paul d'enquêter sur lui.**

 **\- Paul fait dans l'espionnage ?**

Il haussa les épaules en feignant l'incompréhension.

 **\- Chacun s'occupe comme il veut. On va se coucher ? Je suis mort.**

 **\- Fallait pas pass** **er** **la nuit dans ta voiture.**

Son attitude changea, encore. Il inspira en fronçant les sourcil, son regard était redevenu sombre.

 **\- Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.**

 **\- Ne te mets pas en colère pour ça. Tu fais ce que tu veux, si passer la nuit à surveiller mon appartement t'amuse... Je t'ai grillé c'est tout.**

 **\- Super.**

 **\- En fait je trouve ça... à la fois tordu et adorable.**

 **\- Explique.**

 **\- Tordu parce que ça fait un peu harcèlement sur les bords... et adorable parce que... tu te préoccupes de moi.**

 **\- Bien sûr que je me préoccupe de toi ! Je t'aime, tu es le centre de mon monde !**

 **\- Mais le monde c'est grand.**

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me regarder. Je finis par me lever pour débarrasser le reste de la table et faire la vaisselle. Toujours sans rien dire, il vint à côté de moi pour essuyer la vaisselle et la ranger. Il emprunta ensuite ma salle de bain, puis ce fut mon tour. En sortant, je fus étonnée de voir qu'il avait sorti une couverture et pris un oreiller dans ma chambre pour s'installer sur le canapé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

\- **Je ne te sens pas prête à dormir avec moi. J'ai déjà dormi sur le canapé, je sais qu'il est plutôt confortable.**

 **\- Edward...**

Il avait raison, enfin je crois. Je baissai les yeux et il embrassa mon front.

 **\- Je comprends chérie. Allez, va te coucher, nous en avons tous les deux besoin.**

 **\- Oui...** **À** **demain.**

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur mon front avant d'aller terminer de faire son lit pour la nuit. Pour ma part, j'allai dans ma chambre, suivie par Brad Pitt. Une fois dans mon lit, j'essayai de trouver la bonne position pour dormir, mais sans grand succès.

J'avais passé une plutôt bonne soirée. Nous avions parlé du principal problème, il m'avait comprise, je crois que nous étions même sur la même longueur d'onde mais j'étais toujours vexée. J'aimais le fait qu'il ne me brusque pas, même s'il mourrait d'envie de m'embrasser, me prendre dans ses bras ou autre, il s'était retenu, sachant que je ne lui avais pas totalement pardonné son attitude. Cependant, les quelques petits contacts que nous avions eus m'avaient rappelé à quel point je l'aimais et à quel point j'avais besoin de lui.

Ça faisait deux heures que je cherchais le sommeil, j'avais essayé de dormir, puis lire, puis regarder quelque chose sur ma tablette mais rien de tout ça ne fonctionnait. Mes pensées étaient trop prises par l'homme couché sur mon canapé derrière la porte de ma chambre. Sous la porte de ma chambre, je voyais différentes lumières émettre du salon, lui non plus ne devait pas dormir, où alors la télé était allumée pour rien.

Le cœur battant à la chamade, j'ouvris les paupières dans un sursaut. Je venais de rêver que j'étais en prison, en tenue orange, attendant patiemment qu'on vienne me chercher pour l'injection létal sous les rires de Billy et des sœurs de Jacob. Inconsciemment, je tendis le bras à côté de moi dans le but de me réfugier dans les bras d'Edward. Évidement, je ne le trouvai pas. Dans un besoin urgent de le voir, de le sentir, je me levai pour rejoindre en titubant le salon. La télé était encore allumée, il n'y avait pas de son. Juste les images de l'émission « l'incroyable famille Kardashian ». Je l'éteignis et m'approchai d'Edward qui dormait à poings fermés.

Il avait l'air si paisible, détendu, jeune... en le rejoignan,t j'avais dans l'idée de le réveiller mais désormais, je me sentirais coupable de le tirer de son sommeil. J'osai cependant relever une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Il était si beau. Je l'aimais. Plus je le regardais dormir, plus ma colère envers lui disparaissait. Il avait son histoire, j'avais la mienne, nous devions écrire désormais la nôtre en acceptant les bagages de l'autre. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Surtout pas. Après lui avoir caressé la joue du bout des doigts, je remis correctement la couverture sur lui.

 **\- Bébé ?**

 **\- Rendors-toi, tout va bien.**

 **\- T'as fait un cauchemar ?**

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé.**

 **\- Viens...**

Sans jamais avoir ouvert les yeux depuis le début, il s'installa dos au dossier du canapé pour me faire comprendre que je devais le rejoindre. Je mentirais si je ne disais pas que je crevais d'envie de le rejoindre. Chose que je fis. Il aurait été plus judicieux d'aller dans ma chambre mais cette proximité forcée me plaisait beaucoup. Mettant mon dos contre son torse, je rabattis les couvertures sur nous alors que son bras entourait ma taille. Nous bougions d'un millimètre, je tombais.

 **\- C'était quoi ? Ton cauchemar.**

 **\- J'étais dans le couloir de la mort avec les Black qui riaient de moi.**

Il resserra légèrement sa prise autour de moi et embrassa ma nuque.

 **\- Arrête tout ça chérie. Tu peux le faire.**

Je ne dis rien, oui je pouvais sûrement le faire, mais j'avais peur. J'étais d'avance fatiguée par cette bataille. Avec précaution, je me tournai pour lui faire face et pendant un instant, je crus qu'il s'était rendormi, mais quand je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et qu'il me colla le plus possible à lui, je compris que je m'étais trompée. Timidement, il me rendit mon baiser mais je voulais plus, j'ai besoin de plus. Je repris le dessus sur notre baiser afin de l'approfondir. J'allais me redresser quand je perdis l'équilibre, oubliant que nous étions sur mon canapé, bien entendu j'entraînai Edward dans ma chute. Je mentirais si je ne disais pas que j'avais eu un peu mal et qu'il ne m'avait pas écrasée.

 **\- Aie !**

 **\- Désolé... ça va ?**

 **\- Ouais. Le sol est dur.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas que le sol, bébé !**

Je ris et l'embrassai de nouveau avant qu'il ne décide de se relever en me prenant dans ses bras pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre. Il nous déshabilla avant de revenir se placer au-dessus de moi. Ne voulant pas qu'il prenne le contrôle une fois de plus, je mis toute ma force pour retourner la situation et faire en sorte de le chevaucher. Je pris le temps de goûter, d'embrasser, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

J'adorais le voir aussi vulnérable, j'aimais savoir et voir que j'avais du pouvoir sur lui. L'entendre gronder de plaisir, sentir son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, sa respiration s'accélérer, voir ses muscles se contracter en appréhendant chacun de mes baisers, tout ça me plaisait et m'excitait.

Le chevauchant toujours, je me soulevai légèrement afin de saisir son sexe et de le placer à l'entrée du mien. Doucement, centimètre par centimètre, je me laissai glisser sur lui jusqu'à le recevoir jusqu'à la garde. Me laissant le temps d'apprécier la sensation, je ne bougeai pas immédiatement. Je finis par me pencher de façon à pouvoir embrasser mon compagnon tout en ondulant des hanches sur lui.

Ses bras étaient autour de moi, me serrant fort contre lui. Ses hanches allaient à la rencontre des miennes, sa langue explorait ma bouche à la moindre occasion. Je me sentis proche de l'orgasme, j'accélérai mes mouvements, Edward continua de suivre ma cadence jusqu'à ce que mon ventre se crispe et que le plaisir me submerge, entraînant à son tour mon compagnon dans l'extase.

Durant un long moment, nous ne dîmes rien, je me contentai d'être allongée sur lui, ses bras autour de moi, ses mains me caressant distraitement le dos, de temps en temps, j'embrassai son cou ou ses lèvres. J'étais bien contre lui. J'étais sereine. Je n'avais plus aucune colère envers lui, même si je n'oubliais pas.

Je finis cependant par me relever. Il fallait que j'aille aux toilettes ! Par réflexe, Edward resserra sa prise autour de moi. Je souris tout en l'embrassant le long de la mâchoire avant de répondre à sa question silencieuse.

 **\- Je dois aller dans la salle de bain.**

 **\- Je te suis, faut que j'y aille aussi.**

 **\- Tu me portes ?**

Il me sourit, se leva et me prit dans ses bras pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il me laissa faire ce que j'avais à faire, puis je le laissai à son tour. De retour dans la chambre, je m'allongeai en travers de mon lit, la tête sur le ventre d'Edward. D'une main, mon compagnon caressa mes cheveux tandis que l'autre était posée sur ma poitrine.

 **\- Tu comptes dormir comme ça ?**

 **\- Non. Je ne veux pas dormir.**

 **\- Tu veux quoi ?**

 **\- Je me pose des questions.**

 **\- Tu réfléchis trop, Bella.**

 **\- J'y peux rien. Écoute... je pensais à un truc. Tu m'as poussée à aller voir un psy. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas toi ?**

 **\- Oh Bella... je n'ai pas tes problèmes.**

 **\- Et alors ? Peut-être que deux ou trois séances suffiraient...**

 **\- Je n'ai besoin que de toi.**

Je tournai la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Alors moi je suis assez dérangée pour voir quelqu'un mais pas toi ?**

 **\- Tu voudrais que j'y aille ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Pour quoi faire ? Pour qu'on soit au même niveau ? Parce que tu en vois une ?**

 **\- Non... ça pourrait te libérer...**

 **\- Je ne regrette rien, Bella. J'assume tout. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais, ce qu'il fallait que je change. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une autre personne me le dise.**

 **\- Je pourrais être dans ta logique, Edward.**

 **\- Oui, mais tu ne l'** **es** **pas. Parce que toi, tu as besoin d'entendre les choses par des personnes qui ne t'aiment pas comme tes parents ou moi. Tu as besoin d'un avis extérieur.**

Je me relevai légèrement sans dire un mot. Il avait raison et vu son sourire en coin, il le savait ! C'est vrai que j'avais besoin qu'une personne qui ne me connaisse pas m'écoute et me dise comment réfléchir et surtout m'affirmer inlassablement que je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne. Quand mes proches le faisaient, me le disaient, j'avais tendance à penser qu'ils me le disaient parce qu'ils m'aimaient.

 **\- C'est vrai. Mais tu jures que tu me parleras ? J'ai vraiment peur que tu recommences, Edward. Je ne veux plus jamais être traitée comme ça.**

 **\- Je te jure que je te parlerai oui. Et que je répondrai à toutes tes questions si tu en as. Sans tabou.**

 **\- Même sur des sujet désagréables ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais tu dois le faire aussi.**

 **\- Je sais. Est-ce que tu as peur ?**

 **\- Peur ? De quoi ?**

 **\- Moi, mes réactions...**

 **\- Approche, bébé.**

Je m'allongeai près de lui et il me prit dans ses bras, ma tête dans son cou. Distraitement, il caressa mon dos et mes cheveux tout en parlant.

 **\- J'ai peur que tu me quittes. J'ai peur de te perdre pour une bêtise. J'ai peur de l'impact que la nouvelle mise en accusation aura sur ton moral. Je ne veux pas que tu te renfermes de nouveau alors que tu commences à t'ouvrir aux autres... même à moi.**

 **\- Tu as peur que j'aille en prison ?**

 **\- Tu n'iras pas.**

 **\- Mais tu y as pensé ?**

 **\- Je suis terrifié !**

 **\- Bizarrement, ça me fait du bien de l'entendre. Je me sens moins... folle.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas folle. Juste inquiète. Moi aussi. Mais on va s'en sortir.**

Je souris et relevai la tête pour l'embrasser.

 **\- Tu fais quoi vendredi soir après ta séance de psy ?**

 **\- Euh... un truc comme... rentrer, manger, me doucher, regarder la télé et me coucher. Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?**

 **\- Tu ne le sais pas ?**

 **\- Non...**

 **\- Vous êtes une piètre assistante, mademoiselle Swan.**

Je me relevai sur le coude pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Vendredi soir... non je ne vois pas. Samedi nous recevons son frère, Rose, Alice et Jasper, dimanche nous allons chez ses parents... mais vendredi soir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?**

 **\- Un gala.**

 **\- Oh, contre la maltra** **i** **tance des enfants ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas y aller !**

 **\- J'ai changé d'avis. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?**

 **\- En tant que..?**

 **\- Escorte girl ? Non, petite amie. J'ai envie qu'on y aille ensemble.**

 **\- Pour se faire voir ?**

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me sourire. Je secouai la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Oui je viendrai. Je demanderai à Alice un coup de main.**

 **\- Super ! Tu t'occuperas de répondre demain ?**

 **\- T'es chiant !**

 **\- Il y a autre chose...**

 **\- En plus d'être chiant ? Quoi ?**

 **\- Jane sera sûrement là.**

Je levai les sourcils. Pourquoi on y allait alors ?

 **\- Bah alors on y va pas. !** **À** **moins que... Edward !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu avais dis non pour cette soirée, tu as appris que Jane y serai** **t** **alors tu veux y aller pour lui montrer que tu vas bien, que tu es passé à autre chose avec une autre ! Tu te sers encore de moi !**

Brutalement, il se releva et je me retrouvai entre lui et le matelas. Il avait un air féroce mais ses hanches ondulaient contre les miennes, ravivant notre désir.

 **\- Tu m'agaces, Isabella ! Arrête de réfléchir dans le mauvais sens ! Tu es épuisante ! Je veux aller là-bas avec toi parce que je me sens fier d'être à tes côtés. Que Jane y soit, je m'en tape ! Je vais l'ignorer, rester poli. Tu n'es pas un jouet que j'exhibe par vengeance, Bella ! Je voulais juste te prévenir de sa présence avant que tu t'en rendes compte une fois sur place !**

Sur ce, il poussa en moi, m'arrachant une grimace. C'était à la fois douloureux et bon. Edward bougeait son bassin contre le mien avec force, tout en me parlant entre deux coups de reins.

 **\- Je t'aime ! Accepte** **-** **le !**

Je n'arrivais pas à penser, j'étais trop prise par les sensations que je ressentais alors qu'il me possédait. Cette dureté, cette façon bestiale qu'il avait de me prendre me plaisait. J'y trouvais du plaisir, mon orgasme serait même violent. Edward ne me lâchait pas du regard, ses yeux étaient sombres, il était en colère. Honteuse, je m'accrochai à ses biceps et cachai mon visage dans son cou.

 **\- Viens Bella... avec moi !**

Je n'étais pas loin et pour la première fois de ma vie, au grand étonnement d'Edward et de moi-même, je glissai une de mes mains entre nous afin de me caresser. Edward jura, intensifia au maximum ses coups de butoir pour nous mener à la jouissance. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, Edward se retira de moi et s'installa de façon à ce que mon dos soit contre son torse.

 **\- Edward...?**

Je n'eus aucune réponse. Il ne dormait pas puisque son pouce caressait mon ventre. Je le sentais respirer vite et lorsqu'il nicha sa tête contre moi, je sentis ses joues humides. Mon cœur se serra, je mourrais d'envie de me retourner mais je résistais. Je me contentai de nouer mes doigts aux siens.

 **\- Chéri ?**

 **\- Je t'aime. Comprends** **-** **le bien Bella ! Si tu venais à me quitter, je ne le supporterais pas. J'ai peur pour toi, peur de ce que tu vas subir à cause de ton passé, peur de ce que ça pourrait provoquer entre nous. J'ai peur de moi** **-** **même, de mon comportement envers toi. On en revient toujours au même. Mais sache que je ne le fais pas volontairement. Je ne te ferai jamais volontairement du mal mon amour. Pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait, pardon de t'obliger à pens** **er** **que je me ser** **s** **de toi comme vengeance auprès de Jane... jamais je ne ferais ça, parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde.**

Cette fois, je me retournai pour lui faire face. J'embrassai ses joues, essuyai ses larmes et caressai ses cheveux.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Je t'aime follement.**

Je le pris contre moi, je le réconfortai en silence. Nous nous aimions, mais nous étions aussi capables de nous faire du mal. Pourquoi était-ce aussi compliqué ?

 **\- J'ai cru que tu ne le dirais jamais plus. J'ai attendu ça toute la soirée.**

 **\- Je t'aime... je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Mais maintenant debout !**

 **\- Debout ?**

 **\- Oui, il va bientôt être 6h. On doit prendre une douche, se cuisiner un petit déjeun** **er** **et aller bosser.**

 **\- Tu as de quoi faire des crêpes ?**

 **\- Euh, je n'en ai jamais fait... Toi oui ?**

 **\- La base de la pâtisserie, mon ange... ensemble ?**

 **\- Ensemble. Alle** **z** **debout !**

Nous nous levâmes avant de retourner dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche bien méritée. Après notre douche plutôt longue, je pris une petite leçon de cuisine. Je savais faire des gâteaux, mais je n'avais jamais essayé de faire de crêpes. Edward était plutôt bon et ses crêpes étaient délicieuses. Je m'amusais plutôt bien à faire et manger notre petit déjeuner. Après ça, il fut l'heure d'aller nous préparer pour la journée de travail. Pendant que j'enfilais mes bas, j'observai Edward qui boutonnait sa chemise. Il me sourit dans le miroir avant de se tourner vers moi.

 **\- Je te pla** **is** **?**

 **\- Non, tu es affreux.**

 **\- Je le savais. Tu m'aides ?**

Il me tendit sa cravate. Je me levai alors et allai lui faire son nœud. Quand ce fut fait, je tirai sur cette dernière pour l'attirer vers moi et l'embrasser avant d'aller finir de me préparer. Une fois prêts, nous descendîmes rejoindre Paul qui nous attendait avec la Berline. Installé dans la voiture, Edward posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

 **\- Je crois que je suis fatigué.**

 **\- Ta journée va être longue...**

 **\- Oui. Grosse journée aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Non, pas tan** **t** **que ça. Demain nous allons à l'hôpital voir les enfants.**

 **\- Ah cool. Matin ou après** **-** **midi ?**

 **\- Après le déjeuner.**

 **\- Ok. Dis, je suis pardonné ?**

 **\- Pas totalement. Mais je t'aime quand même. Tu sais, malgré que nous ayons parlé, je ne trouve pas que nous ayons beaucoup avancé, je pense qu'on a tourné en rond.**

 **\- J'ai retenu que tu voulais plus de temps pour toi. Tu es libre de le prendre, tu n'as pas à me demander la permission. Je te parlerai, tu t'engages à le faire aussi. Voilà, il n'y a plus qu'a le faire maintenant.**

 **\- Oui.**

Paul se gara devant les bureaux, Edward embrassa mon cou avant de sortir de la voiture, j'en fis autant et nous entrâmes dans l'immeuble main dans la main. J'étais toujours vexée et en colère mais je pense qu'il avait compris et je croyais en lui, il ne le referait pas. Je pense que de toute façon, j'étais trop amoureuse pour ne pas finir par lui pardonner.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lut !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **bise**

 **Lexi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir !**

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre**

 **J'ai perdus pas mal de monde en review**

 **L'histoire vous plaît moins ?**

 **En tous cas, merci aux personnes qui me soutiennent**

 **merci à Lily.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 8

 **\- Alors Isabella ? Où en êtes** **-** **vous ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop.**

 **\- Avez** **-** **vous parl** **é** **à Edward de ses agissements ?**

 **\- Oui. Nous nous sommes violemment disputés, j'ai mis les points sur les i. Mais je n'arrive pas à l** **ui** **pardonner complètement. Je me sens comme... un jouet qu'on manipule sans considération. Il y a une méfiance entre nous désormais. Il a peur, j'ai peur, tout le monde** **a** **peur.**

 **\- Vous a-t-il expliqué pourquoi il agissait comme ça ?**

 **\- Il dit que c'est à cause de Jane. Qu'il agissait comme ça avec elle, par obligation pour qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Il en a pri** **s** **l'habitude, c'est son caractère. Le problème, c'est qu'Edward ne semble pas faire la différence entre le travail et le privé. Il a les mêmes agissements avec moi qu'avec un client.**

 **\- Vous lui avez dit ?**

 **\- Oui. Il dit qu'il va essayer de changer. Mais j'avoue avoir du mal à y croire. Je lui ai dit qu'il devrait consulter lui aussi. Il a refus** **é** **, ses problèmes ne sont pas assez profond** **s** **soi-disant.**

 **\- Vous savez, un homme qui accepte la thérapie est assez rare. C'est une processus assez lent. C'est une question de fierté. Un homme est programmé mentalement dans l'idée qu'il doit tout assumer, ne montrer aucune faiblesse, être fort et digne quoi qu'il arrive. Voir un psy, c'est déjà accepter une aide extérieure, reconnaître qu'on n'y arrive pas tout seul. Pour un homme, c'est difficile, ils se sentent faible.**

 **\- Mais on n'y arrivera pas comme ça ! Je veux dire, il a son histoire, elle l'a marqué, moi j'arrive avec mes propres angoisses, ma propre histoire. Et nous devons composer avec toute ça ! Ça me semble impossible.**

Je m'affalai dans mon fauteuil en rejetant la tête en arrière. Peut-être étais-je trop pessimiste, mais je ne voyait pas d'issue heureuse si les choses continuaient ainsi.

 **\- Quel est le fond du problème que vous rencontrez avec Edward ?**

 **\- Le manque de communication et d** **'** **honnêteté entre nous. On ne ment pas. On ne di** **t** **juste rien. Et notre couple en souffre. Je veux vraiment que ça marche avec lui.**

 **\- Seriez** **-** **vous prête à parler de tout ça avec lui ici ?**

 **\- Une thérapie de couple ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Vous venez de dire que les hommes étaient trop fiers pour ça.**

 **\- Une thérapie de couple c'est différent. On ne parle que de ce qui ne marche pas entre deux personnes. Pas des histoires personnelles. Posez** **-** **lui la question. Au moins une fois.**

 **\- Vous ne direz rien me concernant ?**

 **\- Absolument rien. Ce seront deux séances bien distinctes et quand nous serons seules, nous ne parlerons pas du travail fait avec Edward.**

Il allait falloir que je le persuade. Moi j'étais pour. En fait, le docteur Monfort m'avait réconciliée avec la thérapie, je la trouvais très intéressante, sans faux jugements et avec la réelle impression d'être guidée et soutenue. Du coup, si elle pouvait me sauver moi, j'étais certaine qu'elle pouvait sauver mon couple du naufrage.

 **\- Je lui en parlerai.**

 **\- Bien. Et concernant les Black ?**

 **\- J'ai vu Rosalie, ma belle** **-** **sœur. Nous avons discuté des possibilités. Je réfléchi** **s** **encore.**

 **\- Quelles sont-elles ?**

 **\- Porter plainte pour harcèlement moral à répétition.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'ils pourraient répliquer à ça ?**

 **\- Non. Ça arrêterait tout.**

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas le faire ?**

 **\- J'ai peur. Je ne m'en sens pas capable. Rose et Edward me disent le contraire mais moi... je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Vous pensez que vous perdrez ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Parce que vous pensez toujours mériter ce qui arrive. Mettre fin à tout ça voudrait dire que vous acceptez définitivement de reconnaître que vous n'y êtes pour rien et d'enfin tourner la page. Je me trompe ?**

Elle m'énerve ! Délibérément, je fuyais son regard en serrant les mâchoires. Oui, arrêter tout ça voudrait dire que j'accepte l'idée d'être à cent pour cent innocente. Accepter l'idée que même en partant cinq minutes plus tôt ou plus tard du bar où j'avais passé la soirée avec Jacob, n'aurait peut-être pas empêché l'agression. Je devait juste accepter la fatalité, le destin, et que je n'y étais pour rien.

 **\- Isabella ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas prête à me dire que tout ça est juste du hasard. C'est tellement injuste. Je cherche un responsable...**

 **\- Et vous ne trouvez que vous.**

 **\- Oui. De tout mon cœur, je veux passer à autre chose. Mais j'aurais le sentiment d'enterrer tout ça, d** **'** **oubli** **er** **... ma raison me pousse à y penser tout le temps.**

 **\- Vos cauchemars, comment sont-ils ?**

 **\- Moins violents c'est vrai. Jacob et l'agression ne sont pas toujours ce pourquoi je me réveille. Edward se rajoute à l'équation.**

 **\- Vous refoulez vos peurs dans votre inconscient, c'est normal. Edward est dans votre vie maintenant, donc vous rêvez de lui. Logique.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais rêvé de mes parents ou de Brad Pitt.**

 **\- Brad Pitt ?**

Elle me regarda avec un étonnement que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. Sa réaction me fit sourire, le nom de mon chat avait toujours de l'effet.

 **\- Mon chat. Je ne vous ai jamais parlé de lui ?**

 **\- Non. Choix de prénom intéressant.**

 **\- Ma mère** **a** **choisi pour moi. Elle est fan de l'acteur... bref. Je n'y suis pour rien, même si maintenant j'aime bien. Ça sonne bien. Bref, je l'aime ce chat et je ne rêve jamais de lui.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le même amour que vous avez pour lui que pour Edward ou Jacob. Vous aimez plus Edward que... Brad Pi** **t** **t ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Enfin, comme vous le dites, ce n'est pas le même amour. Donc mes rêves ? C'est bon signe que Jacob et l'agression ne soient plus aussi récurants et violents ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est bon signe. Même si vous avez des cauchemars, qu'ils vous réveille** **nt** **et vous angoisse** **nt** **. Le fait que vos rêves soient différents, effrayants mais différents, est un signe d'un certain détachement dans votre histoires avec Jacob. Vous allez de l'avant, même si ça vous paraît insignifiant.**

 **\- Mais je rêverai toujours comme maintenant ?**

 **\- Vous avez encore plein de démons à extérioriser. Je pense qu'une fois totalement libre, vous dormirez comme un bébé.**

 **\- C'est tellement long...**

 **\- Repensez à votre arrivée ici, à Seattle et voyez maintenant. Avez** **-** **vous avancé ?**

Je ne répondis pas dans l'immédiat, je m'accordai un délai de réflexion. Oui j'avais changé, avancé. J'osais aller vers les gens, timidement mais j'y allais. Comme Edward me l'avait dit, j'avais été au marché l'autre jour, jamais je n'aurais fait ça avant. Je me sentais aussi plus heureuse, c'était évident.

 **\- Même s'il ne s'y prend pas à la perfection, Edward m'a fait évoluer. Je suis heureuse, pas totalement, mais il me fait avancer. Oui j'ai changé, en bien, depuis mon arrivée ici.**

 **\- Je suis heureuse de vous l'entendre dire. De mon point de vu** **e** **, je vous sens plus à l'aise dans votre vie. Vous osez plus. Je pense que vous arrivez à moins réfléchir, le processus mental que vous aviez à notre rencontre c'est fissuré, vous arrive** **z** **à dépass** **er** **certaines de vos angoisses. Je suis très fière de votre travail. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire, mais vous avanc** **ez** **.**

 **\- Je ne suis plus une bombe à retardement ?**

 **\- Non, vous vous êtes désamorcée.**

Je souris et après un bref regard à l'horloge je repris.

 **\- Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais vous parler avant de partir. Deux choses en réalité...**

 **\- Dites** **-** **moi celle qui vous tient le plus à cœur.**

 **\- Eh bien ce soir, je me rends à un gala de charité avec Edward...**

 **\- Contre la maltra** **i** **tance des enfants ?**

 **\- Vous y allez ?**

 **\- Oui. Nous nous y verrons donc.**

 **\- Je dois faire comme si je ne vous connaiss** **ais** **pas ?**

 **\- Non, enfin comme vous le souhaite** **z** **.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la question. Jane sera là aussi.**

 **\- Moi qui pensais passer une soirée ennuyeuse !**

Je la regardai en haussant les sourcils. Je ne compris pas vraiment le sens de sa phrase. Elle eut la gentillesse de m'expliquer sans que je le demande.

 **\- Je vais pouvoir rencontrer Edward, le voir agir avec vous et inversement. Et en plus de tout ça, il y aura Jane.**

 **\- Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que nos histoires vous divertissent !**

J'avais parlé un peu sèchement, mais elle le méritait ! Elle avouait carrément qu'elle allait s'amuser à nos dépens. Génial !

 **\- Je suis désolée Isabella. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Ce que je cherchais à dire, c'est que je vais avoir l'occasion de vous voir évoluer. Ça peut** **être intéressant pour la suite. Je vais me faire ma propre opinion.**

 **\- Ouais... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai peur de voir Jane.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle me** **met** **en colère pour avoir tellement blessé Edward. Elle nous a piqué notre projet pour New York. Elle a vendu Laurel à la presse. Je suis hors de moi en repensant à tout le mal qu'elle lui a causé ! Laurel ne mérite pas ça.**

 **\- Vous semblez l'aimer beaucoup.**

 **\- Laurel ? Oui. J'ai envie et besoin de la protéger. Elle est si douce et innocente. Je l'aime comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de ma vie. Mais pour Jane ?**

 **\- Ne l'ignorez pas. Au contraire, elle va s'attendre à ce que vous la fuyez. Mais si elle vous parle, répondez avec ironie ou d'un ton neutre. Gardez votre san** **g-** **froid. Désarmez** **-** **là.**

 **\- Comme si elle était ma copine ?**

 **\- Non. Elle vous parle** **,** **vous répondez. Pas l'inverse. Montrez** **-** **lui qu'elle ne vous attein** **t** **pas, qu'elle vous est indifférente. Comportez** **-** **vous comme si elle n'était pas là.**

 **\- Ne pas lui montrer qu'elle peut m'atteindre.**

 **\- Exactement.**

 **\- Je vais essayer.**

J'allais devoir garder mon calme, je refusais qu'elle gâche ma soirée. Il ne fallait pas que je parte dans l'idée qu'elle allait m'écraser. J'avais peur aussi de la réaction d'Edward, je ne savais pas du tout comment il allait réagir avec elle.

 **\- Isabella, notre séance est presque finie. Voulez** **-** **vous parler de la deuxième chose qui vous perturbe ?**

 **\- Non, ça peut attendre, ce n'est pas grand** **-** **chose.**

 **\- Comme vous voulez.**

 **\- Arrêtons** **là pour cette fois..**

 **\- Très bien.**

Je me levai et serrai la main du docteur avant qu'elle ne me conduise jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. Dehors, je trouvai Paul. Je crois qu'il ne m'avait pas pardonné de lui avoir fait faux bond la dernière fois, il était plus distant et froid depuis ce jour. Je m'en fichais, je ne regrettais pas ce que j'avais fait.

Arrivée chez moi, je ne fus pas surprise de voir Alice tourner en rond dans mon salon et Edward affalé sur mon canapé à discuter avec Jasper tout en câlinant mon chat. J'avais à peine refermé la porte d'entrée qu'Alice se jeta sur moi.

 **\- Viens ! On a du boulot pour te faire belle !**

 **\- Ah oui ? Je suis si moche que ça ?**

Alice me regarda avec un air agacé, j'avais compris ce qu'elle voulait dire mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de m'essayer à l'humour. N'ajoutant rien à son regard assassin, elle me traîna jusqu'à ma chambre. Au passage, j'eus juste le temps de faire un signe de la main aux garçons avant de me retrouver coincée avec Alice. Elle me fit choisir entre trois robes, quand mon choix fut arrêté, je fus contrainte de rester assise sur une chaise pendant qu'elle me coiffait et me maquillait.

 **\- Alors ? Tu en** **es** **où dans tes prénoms ?**

 **\- Je ne trouve toujours pas. Et Jasper ne démord pas de Théophile. Tiens d'ailleurs, demain on va tous chez Edward, ça tient toujours ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Essaye de faire passer le message à Jasper. Je lancerai le sujet. Ok ?**

 **\- Je vais essayer. Pourquoi pas juste Théo ?**

 **\- J'aurais l'impression qu'il a gagné. Le pire c'est que j'aime bien Théo.**

 **\- C'est pas un concours, c'est votre bébé.**

 **\- Je sais. Toi, tu choisirais quoi comme prénom** **?**

 **\- Aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça. Même quand j'étais enceinte... en fait, on a même pas eu le temps de se mettre à chercher que je l'avais perdu.**

 **\- Je suis désolée Bella.**

Je souris tout en essayant de chasser ce souvenir de mon esprit. Alice eut le tact de se lancer sur un autre sujet. Au final, je passai un bon moment. J'avais même ri quand Edward avait essayé d'entrer pour mettre son costume et qu'Alice lui avait barré l'accès à la chambre pour lui passer ensuite la housse à vêtement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

 **\- Et voilà ! Tu es prête !**

 **\- Je peux me voir ?**

 **\- Bien sûr !**

Je me levai pour aller voir mon reflet. Encore une fois, Alice avait fait du super boulot. Ma robe était noire, avec des petites manches sur les épaules, le bustier en forme de cœur, serré à la taille, la jupe était volumineuse jusqu'aux genoux. La robe était très années 50. Alice m'avait coiffée avec un chignon bas savamment étudié fait de tresses et d'anglaises. Le maquillage était léger mais agrandissait mon regard.

 **\- Merci beaucoup Alice. C'est sublime !**

 **\- J'ai bien bossé oui. Tiens, ta pochette et je pense que tes Louboutins seront parfaites.**

Je souris et enfilai mes chaussures avant de rejoindre le salon où Edward et Jasper regardait du sport à la télé. Quand Edward tourna la tête vers moi, il se leva d'un bond tout en souriant.

 **\- Bébé tu es magnifique !**

 **\- Merci beaucoup, tu es pas mal non plus.**

 **\- Merci. Il faut y aller, Paul nous attend.**

 **\- Ok. Alice merci beaucoup. On se voit demain !**

 **\- Sans problème. Passe une bonne soirée.**

 **\- Merci. Jasper à demain.**

Je le saluai d'un signe de tête alors que j'avais pris Alice contre moi. Edward fit lui aussi ses au revoir avant de nous diriger jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois installés, il m'attira le plus possible contre lui.

 **\- Tu es vraiment sublime mon ange.**

 **\- Merci. Tiens, tu peux m'aider à attacher mon collier ?**

Je sortis de mon sac le collier en forme de pomme qu'il m'avait offert. Il sourit avant de le prendre et de me le mettre.

\- **Tu es encore plus belle comme ça. Comment** **s** **'est passée ta séance ?**

 **\- Bien. Nous avons parlé.**

 **\- Tu y vas pour ça, non ?**

 **\- Oui. Tu vas peut-être la rencontrer ce soir, elle se rend à la soirée elle aussi.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Elle ne va pas me tuer ?**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Tu dois lui dire à quel point je suis monstrueux.**

 **\- Je lui dis aussi à quel point je t'aime.**

Il ne dit rien, il se tourna juste vers la fenêtre en soupirant. Ce n'était pas bon.

 **\- Parle Edward. S'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un qui doit me prendre pour un connard.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas un connard Edward. Quand tu m'énerves, je le lui dit, mais je te le dis à toi aussi. Elle ne me pousse pas à te détester. Au contraire, elle sait à quel point tu es important pour moi. Elle m'aide moi, mais elle aide notre couple aussi.**

 **\- Je ne suis toujours pas partant pour la voir.**

 **\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que les autres pense** **nt** **de toi ?**

 **\- Depuis que tu es dans ma vie.**

Je souris et le forçai à me regarder.

 **\- Mais moi je t'aime. Et je t'admire. Billy est un connard, toi tu es un type bien.**

 **\- Tu ne disais pas ça l'autre soir.**

 **\- Tu as tes défauts. Ça n'entache en rien mon amour pour toi. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas pardonné si vite. Tout ira bien. Et puis mêm** **e** **si elle te juge, prouve** **-** **lui que tu es le meilleur.**

 **\- Tu as une bien haute opinion de moi ce soir.**

 **\- Juste de l'amour.**

Il me fit un sourire sincère avant de se pencher et de m'embrasser.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour.**

Passant mon bras autour du sien, je le serrai contre moi et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Jusqu'à la fin du trajet, nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre, en silence. Arrivés sur les lieux du gala, Paul nous ouvrit la portière après avoir garé la voiture devant le tapis rouge. Je détestais cet exercice. Photos, congratulations, poignées de main, embrassades, sourires forcés... vivement que ça se termine !

Comme une mécanique bien huilée, Edward et moi sortîmes de la voiture afin de poser assez brièvement pour les photographes. Edward avait écourté la séance photo, il savait pertinemment que je n'étais pas à l'aise dans ce genre de prestation. Après les flash, nous allâmes dans la grande salle de réception où nous fûmes accueillis par les fondateurs de l'association. Edward usa de son charme et de toute sa diplomatie pour amadouer tout ce petit monde.

Les discussions n'étaient pas vraiment intéressantes. On ne parlait que de la famille, les ragots, de la pluie et du beau temps. J'avais l'impression d'être une potiche, personne ne faisait attention à moi, je n'étais qu'une sorte d'accessoire pour tous ces petits gens riches. Edward lui était tendre, dès qu'il le pouvait, il m'introduisait dans la conversation, il veillait à ce que je ne manque de rien, il me tenait toujours la main ou la taille, il embrassais ma joue ou ma tête à la moindre occasion. Je n'avais rien à lui reprocher.

 **\- Isabella ?**

Je me détournai d'une ennuyeuse conversation pour trouver le Docteur Monfort. Elle portait une élégante robe grise et avait relevé ses cheveux gris en chignon plutôt strict mais qui la rendait incroyablement élégante.

 **\- Euh... docteur, bonsoir.**

 **\- Vous êtes ravissante.**

 **\- Vous également.**

Edward se tourna alors vers moi.

 **\- Chérie ?**

 **\- Edward, je te présente** **l** **e** **D** **octeur Anne Monfort. Docteur, voici Edward Cullen.**

Edward crispa sa main autour de ma taille avant de tendre l'autre vers ma psy, d'un air impassible. Avec attention, j'observai cette rencontre, le docteur sourit à mon compagnon avec sincérité en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

 **\- Monsieur Cullen, je suis enchantée.**

 **\- Également. Isabella m'a parlé de vous.**

 **\- J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien pour ma part. Comment trouvez-vous la soirée** **?** **Il ne manque plus que l** **a** **laine et les aiguilles à tricoter et nous sommes paré pour la soirée sénior !**

Je souris amusée par sa remarque. C'est vrai qu'on s'ennuyait royalement. Edward sembla se détendre aussi, sa main sur ma taille était moins serrée.

 **\- C'est un peu soporifique c'est vrai.**

 **\- En tout cas, je tenais à dire que je vous trouve très bien assorti** **s** **tout les deux. Vous formez un couple charmant.**

Flatté, Edward embrassa ma tempe avant de répondre. C'était si simple de le mettre dans sa poche.

 **\- C'est Bella qui fait tout le charme de notre couple.**

 **\- Oh je t'en prie arrête...**

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

 **\- Tu recommences Bella...**

 **\- De quoi ? Non, je sais... je me dévalorise c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas d'accord parce que je pense que toi aussi tu es très beau. Donc... on pourrait croire qu'en disant ça, c'est toi qui te dévalorises. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

 **\- Je saisis ouais... 50/50 alors ?**

 **\- Deal !**

Il ricana avant de m'embrasser sur les lèvres. J'étais gênée, j'avais l'impression de me donner en spectacle devant ma thérapeute. Cette dernière nous observait avec un demi sourire. Elle nous analysait. Heureusement, nous fûmes sauvés par un raclement de gorge pour signifier une demande d'attention. Enfin heureusement... en voyant la personne, je me décomposai. Edward lui garda son sang-froid... sa voix aussi était froide.

 **\- Jane.**

 **\- Je t'ai vu de loin, je voulais simplement te saluer.**

 **\- C'est gentil. Voici le Docteur Anne Monfort. Docteur, voici Jane Volturi.**

Jane, fidèle à elle-même, cheveux tirés à l'extrême, une robe à col claudine, qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et qui lui couvrait les bras. Elle portait également ses éternelles chaussures vernies. Cette dernière hocha très, très légèrement la tête pour saluer le docteur. Après ça, Edward reprit la parole.

 **\- Et tu te souviens d'Isabella Swan.**

 **\- Non, je ne m'intéresse qu'aux gens intéressants. En tout cas, tu es tombé bien bas.**

D'accord. Il fallait que je reste calme, que je ne lui donne pas satisfaction. Elle me provoquait et je ne devais pas lui donner satisfaction. Edward était déjà en colère. Je devais réagir avant lui.

 **\- Et bien moi** **,** **je me souviens de votre mesquinerie, qui perdure d'ailleurs. Maintenant que vous avez salué mon compagnon, ce qui est une charmante intention, ne devriez-vous pas juste passer votre chemin et rester avec des personnes qui vous intéressent** **?** **Pourquoi perdre votre temps avec nous ? Docteur Monfort à plus tard dans la soirée certainement. Edward, mon chéri, allons voir o** **ù** **nous sommes placés pour le dîner.**

D'un sourire, je saluai ma thérapeute qui me lança un clin d'œil, ce qui me surprit au passage. Je pris ensuite la main d'Edward afin de le tirer le plus loin possible de Jane la sorcière. Nous avions fait à peine quelques pas qu'Edward prit l'initiative de nous diriger à travers la salle afin d'atteindre les toilettes. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui avant de me plaquer contre cette dernière et de m'embrasser avec ferveur.

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- Comment tu fais ? Comment tu fai** **s** **pour être aussi géniale et agaçante à la fois Bella ?**

Il embrassais mon cou, mes lèvres, ses mains caressaient mes cuisses tout en retroussant le bas de ma robe. J'avais l'esprit embrouillé, Jane, Edward... ses propos, ma colère envers elle, ma fougue... les lèvres d'Edward sur ma peau, ses caresses... son désir pressé contre mon ventre...

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- D'abord avec Hatcher dans l'ascenseur en lui balançant qu'il était frustré et là avec Jane ! Comment tu m'expliques que tu peux être aussi fantastique, avoir autant de répartie, de te battre pour les autres mais pas quand ça te concerne toi !?**

 **\- Elle m'attaquait moi...**

 **\- Pour me provoquer, me mettre en colère et que je fasse un scandale. Elle aurait réussi si tu n'étais pas intervenue.**

 **\- Je... Attends stop !**

Je le repoussai doucement. Ses yeux étaient noir de désir, il tremblait, il respirait vite. Je m'écartai de lui afin d'atteindre les lavabos.

 **\- Tu t'y prends comme un ado dépassé par ses hormones.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Nous sommes à un gala de charité... je dois garder une tenue correcte alors... si tu pouvais ne pas froisser ma robe...**

Lentement il s'approcha de moi, arborant un sourire presque malsain.

 **\- Comment tu fais, Isabella ?**

 **\- Je l'attaque... parce qu'elle t'attaque. Et je t'aime trop pour tolérer ça.**

Attrapant mon visage en coupe, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes durement avant de me retourner afin que je puisse appuyer mes mains sur les lavabos. À travers le miroir, je l'observai se débraguetter et relever délicatement ma robe. Nos regards se croisèrent et il sourit avec malice.

\- **Oui, je fais attention... parce que si je la froisse, je vais me faire engueuler !**

Je pouffai de rire avant de retenir un gémissement quand il entra en moi brusquement. J'étais très excitée, l'adrénaline d'avoir tenu tête à Jane peut-être, ou peut-être parce que je me faisais prendre dans les toilettes publiques durant un gala de charité rempli de vieux bourgeois ou tout simplement parce que j'aimais follement cet homme.

Edward était puissant, rapide et très efficace. J'étais fascinée par notre reflet dans le miroir et à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient, mon ventre se crispait un peu plus. Je m'abandonnais totalement à lui, n'écoutant que mon plaisir et mon désir. Ainsi, rapidement, mon corps se raidit avant que l'orgasme ne me terrasse, me rendant toute tremblante. Edward me soutint par la taille avant de se libérer à sont tour.

Pendant quelque instant, seules nos respirations haletantes raisonnèrent dans la pièce puis Edward se retira de moi. Il attrapa ensuite du papier juste à côté de nous afin de me nettoyer et d'en faire autant avec lui. Ensuite nous nous occupâmes de nous rhabiller correctement tout en échangeant des sourires et des regards complices par le biais du miroir.

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Hum ?**

J'étais en train de me remaquiller alors que lui était négligemment appuyé contre le mur à mes côtés, les mains dans les poches.

 **\- J'étais sérieux.**

 **-** **À** **propos...?**

 **\- Tu te montres redoutable quand on s'en prend à moi, mais jamais quand c'est toi qui est visée. Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas non plus. Je t'aime trop pour que je laisse quelqu'un te nuire.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas d'estime pour toi ?**

 **\- Pas autant que j'en ai pour toi on dirait. J'ai compris ton message Edward. Comment je suis ?**

 **\- Magnifique, comme toujours. Mais ça reste évident que tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Tes yeux brille** **nt** **, tes pommettes sont rouges et tu as l'air trop satisfait pour n'avoir fait que pipi aux toilettes ! On y va ?**

Je souris et nous sortîmes des toilettes. Personne ne fit attention à nous. Cependant nous apprîmes qu'il était bien l'heure du repas alors nous allâmes dans la salle du dîner afin de trouver nos places. Une fois installée, je fus à peine surprise de voir que nous étions à la même table que ma thérapeute. Au premier coup d'œil sur nous, elle dut comprendre ce que nous venions de faire, elle nous sourit tout en levant son verre vers nous. Edward se pencha vers moi afin de chuchoter à mon oreille.

 **\- Au final, je crois que j'aime bien ta thérapeute.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Alors tu veux bien qu'on aille la voir ensemble ?**

Je grimaçai, je n'avais pas prévu de lui en parler dans l'immédiat. C'était sorti tout seul. Bizarrement, il ne se montra pas immédiatement hostile à cette proposition.

 **\- Ensemble ? Thérapie de couple ?**

 **\- Oui. Je t'en parlerai plus tard mais c'est l'idée oui.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Communiquer.**

 **\- Avec un tier ?**

 **\- Plutôt un médiateur pour nous remettre dans le droit chemin si on s'en éloigne.**

 **\- J'attends d'en savoir plus.**

 **\- Je comprends. Une dernière chose...**

Il embrassa ma joue tout en attendant la suite.

 **\- J'ignorais que ça te faisait autant d'effet quand je devenais agressive pour toi.**

 **\- Disons... que j'aime te voir prendre le pouvoir. Quand tu domines.**

 **\- Tu aimes être domin** **é** **?**

 **\- J'en suis le premier surpri** **s** **. Tu es la premi** **è** **re avec qui je ressens ça. Mais rassurez-vous jeune demoiselle... je préfère quand même quand c'est moi qui ai le dessus. Mais tu es tellement sexy quand tu es en colère...**

 **\- Même contre toi ?**

 **\- Non, là ça me plaît moins bizarrement !**

Je ris et entrelacais mes doigts aux siens, il me sourit et son pouce caressa ma main. La salle s'était remplie, notre table était pleine et le discours de la présidente de l'association marqua le début du dîner et d'un tas d'autres interventions aussi ennuyeuses que la sienne. Poliment, Edward discutait avec nos voisins de table, quelques autres personnes vinrent le saluer, moi je me contentais de manger ou de répondre « oui » ou « non » à mon vieux voisin tout buvant mon verre de vin jamais vide.

Quand le plat arriva, Edward se moqua gentiment de moi. Nous avions le droit à un pavé de saumon, vu que je ne mangeais jamais de poisson, mon repas serait vite avalé. C'est tout naturellement qu'Edward prit mon pavé de saumon et qu'il me donna ses légumes. J'étais d'ailleurs en train de jouer avec des haricots verts quand on annonça que Jane Volturi montait sur scène. Super ! Plus je la regardais, plus je la trouvais laide.

 **\- Edward ?**

Il se pencha vers moi avec attention.

 **\- J'ai une question sur Jane.**

 **\- Euh, ok.**

 **\- Toi qui l'a vue en toute intimité...**

 **\- Bella !**

 **\- Non attends. Je l'ai toujours vue avec les cheveux super tiré** **s** **. Quand elle les détache, il** **s** **e passe quoi ? Toute sa peau retombe ? Tirer ses cheveux ça lui fait un lifting ? Elle défait son chignon et bham ! Tout** **s** **e relâche et elle a un double menton, les joues et les paupières qui tombent...**

Surpris, Edward explosa de rire sans aucune discrétion. J'étais un peu pompette alors moi aussi je me mit à rire sous les regards étonnés de notre table.

 **\- Non bébé... y a rien qui retombe quand elle lâche ses cheveux. Mais j'ai l'image dans ma tête...**

Edward continua de ricaner, il était rouge à force de rire et le voir rire comme ça, me faisait rire moi aussi. Sur scène, Jane avait vu notre hilarité et nous pouvions voir ses yeux nous lancer des éclairs, je m'en moquais royalement !

 **\- Je la trouve vraiment laide... Ses petits yeux de rats, son nez d'aigle... et son éternel air de Sainte-nitouche. On dirait Chuky !**

 **\- Tu es d'humeur critique dis-donc !**

 **\- Je suis un peu ivre, j'ai plus bu que mang** **é** **.**

 **\- Alors on arrête là avec le vin pour toi. Finis ton assiette.**

 **\- Quelle autorité !**

Il sourit et je repris mon repas alors que Jane sortait de scène sous de timides applaudissements. Il était évident qu'elle était furieuse. Le dîner se termina assez tranquillement et sitôt le dessert desservi, Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

 **\- On rentre ?**

 **\- On ne doit pas assister au bal ou je sais pas quoi ?**

 **\- Pas forcément.**

 **\- Et le don ?**

 **\- J'enverrai un chèque.**

 **\- Alors rentrons monsieur Cullen**.

Edward prit le temps de saluer notre table ainsi que d'autres connaissances. Moi je saluai ma thérapeute.

 **-** **À** **lundi Isabella. Je suis certaine que nous aurons plein de choses à nous dire.**

 **\- Vous vous êtes bien amusée ?**

 **\- Vous formez vraiment un très beau couple. Et il vous aime sincèrement, c'est une évidence. Je crois que même Jane Volturi l'a compris au premier coup d'œil.**

 **\- Vous avez raison, il faut qu'on parle alors.**

 **\- Bon week-end Isabella.**

 **\- Vous aussi.**

Je lui serrai la main avant d'aller retrouver Edward qui passa son bras autour de ma taille.

 **\- Ma psy trouve que nous formons un beau couple et qu'il est évident que tu m'aimes.**

 **\- Bien sûr que je t'aime. Tu en doute encore ?**

 **\- Non. Elle m'a dit que même Jane l'avais vu au premier coup d'œil. Nous devons en reparler lundi.**

 **\- Tu me raconteras ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Nous étions arrivés dehors et le froid de la nuit me fit frissonner. En parfait gentleman Edward enleva sa veste pour la poser sur mes épaules. Je l'en remerciai d'un baiser dans le cou.

 **\- Tu le fais exprès Edward ?!**

Nous nous retournâmes vers Jane qui nous avait suivis jusque dehors. Elle semblait furieuse. Elle avançait vers nous d'un pas décidé. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Mon premier réflexe fut de m'accrocher à Edward, puis de chercher Paul du regard. Ce dernier s'avançait déjà vers nous prêt à intervenir. Edward lui fit signe de rester à l'écart et se tourna vers Jane.

 **\- Jane. Que puis-je pour toi ?**

 **\- Tu n'es qu'un petit con ! Ça t'amuse de m'humilier ? De rire de moi ? Tu ne m'as pas fait assez de mal ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

 **\- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Tou** **t** **le monde t'as vu et entendu rire avec ta pute !**

 **\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça s'il te plaît, elle ne t'a rien fait.**

Ma main était broyée dans celle de mon compagnon. Il était extrêmement tendu, sa voix était glaciale mais il était calme, il se contrôlait.

 **\- Tu rigoles ? C'est à cause de cette connasse que tu m'as quittée !**

 **\- Parce que tu ne voulai** **s** **que mon argent ! La société de ton père est en train de couler et tu voulais juste assurer ton avenir ! Ou pire, tu m'aurais entraîné dans ta chute, moi et mon entreprise ! Tu voulais juste sortir ton épingle du jeu !**

 **\- N'importe quoi ! Je t'aimais !**

 **\- Non tu ne m'aimais pas et je ne t'aimais pas. J'ai cru que j'étais amoureux de toi mais ce n'étai** **t** **que des illusions.**

 **\- Parce qu** **'** **elle tu l'aimes peut-être ?**

 **\- Oui, je l'aime ! Oui, j'imagine faire ma vie avec elle, j'ai des projets avec elle, j'ai réellement envie de me marier et fonder une famille avec elle. Avec toi, je n'avais aucune envie !**

Je ne croyais pas deux secondes à son numéro d'ex délaissée et encore amoureuse. Elle était juste vexée et bouffée par la rancœur. Un peu malgré moi, je pris la parole.

 **\- Si vous l'aimiez vraiment, pourquoi avoir vendu Laurel ? Elle n'avait rien demandé. Vous l'avez fait pour blesser Edward, parce que vous saviez à quel point il aime sa sœur.**

 **\- De quoi je me mêle salope ?!**

Je ne me laissai pas atteindre et poursuivis.

 **\- Et New York ? Proposer le projet d'Edward et de son entreprise ? Vous l'approprie** **r** **et le proposer avant nous aux investisseurs ? C'est de l'amour pour lui de lui prendre ce projet qui lui tenait à cœur ? Personne ne croit à votre numéro de pauvre fille délaissée. Vous méritez ce qui vous arrive !**

 **\- Bella** **a** **raison.** **Si t** **u m'a** **vais** **vraiment aimé, tu n'aurais pas agi comme ça. Pardon d'avoir ri pendant ton discours. Nous ne voulions pas te perturber.**

Jane fit quelques pas vers nous en plissant les yeux.

 **\- Je vous écraser** **ai** **! Je ne pardonne pas l'humiliation** **du** **jour o** **ù** **tu m'as quittée ! New York sera à moi !**

 **\- Jane, il faut passer à autre chose. Viens chérie, on rentre.**

Edward nous fit prendre la direction de la voiture avant de se retourner brusquement. Il regarda Jane avec un air féroce et parla de sa voix la plus menaçante.

 **\- Une dernière chose Jane. Tu t'attaques à moi, à mon entreprise, très bien. J'ai de la répartie, je m'en sortirai. Mais si tu touches encore une fois** **à** **ma famille, à Laurel ou pire à Isabella** **,** **j** **e te jure que je n'aurai plus aucune limite, je t'anéantirai . Et sache que pour moi, tu fais partie du passé, tu ne m'intéresses plus, tu n'es plus rien. Alors arrête de te remettre sur ma route, laisse** **-** **moi être heureux comme je le mérite, laisse** **-** **moi avancer !**

Jane resta bouche bée devant Edward. Après un dernier regard menaçant, Edward reprit alors ma main et nous partîmes vers la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur je ne me sentais pas capable de parler, je me contentais de poser ma tête sur son épaule tout en serrant sa main dans la mienne.

Edward avait dit des choses qui me donnaient matière à réfléchir. Il avait encore déclaré son amour pour moi, il m'avait fait des déclarations, il m'avait défendue et semblait être prêt à tout pour moi. Mais ce qui me perturbait le plus, était sa dernière phrase. Je n'arrêtais pas de me la répéter en boucle dans ma tête.

Arrivés chez nous, nous nous douchâmes, séparément, puis nous nous retrouvâmes au lit. Edward m'attira contre lui et me caressa distraitement les cheveux. Moi je caressais son torse. Je fus soudainement en colère, Jane était en train de pourrir notre fin de soirée, j'avais imaginé tout autre chose.

 **\- Elle a tué notre fin de soirée.**

 **\- Je sais, ouais.**

 **\- Tu as dis des choses... tu m'aimes...**

 **\- Tu en doutais encore ?**

 **\- Non, mais ça me fait toujours un choc de te l'entendre** **dire si violemment.**

 **\- Je le hurlerai tous les jours s** **'** **il faut.**

 **\- Je t'aime ! Une dernière chose...**

Il tourna sa tête vers moi et me regarda en attendant que je parle.

 **\- Je vais le faire.**

 **\- Faire quoi ?**

Il avait les sourcils froncés, je ne répondis pas, j'étais certaine qu'il allait trouver tout seul. Puis ce fut la révélation. Il écarquilla les yeux et se mit à sourire.

 **\- Pour de vrai ?**

 **\- Oui ! Et je ne reculerai pas ! Croix de bois croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer !**

Je brandis alors mon petit doigt vers lui, il rit et croisa son auriculaire au mien afin de sceller ma parole. Nous aurions dit deux enfants. Après ça, il m'embrassa et enfin, nous passâmes la fin de soirée que j'imaginais.

* * *

 **Et voilà**

 **Laissez un petit mots si vous avez aimé =)**

 **A la semaine prochaine**

 **Bise**

 **Lexi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir !**

 **VOilà un nouveau chapitre avant d'aller dormir !**

 **Merci à toute et à tous pour les reviews**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai à 3h, j'étais seule dans le lit. Je me levai, enfilai ma courte robe de chambre et sortis de la pièce. Je n'eus pas à chercher mon compagnon longtemps, il était installé sur l'un des fauteuils de mon salon sa tablette entre les mains. Sentant mon regard sur lui, il leva les yeux et me sourit.

 **\- Hey...**

 **\- Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à 3h ?**

 **\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.**

J'allai m'asseoir sur ses genoux et regardai ce qu'il faisait sur sa tablette.

 **\- Donc tu... li** **s** **50 nuances de Grey ? Le Tome trois en plus. Qu'as-tu pensé des deux premiers tomes ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne les ai pas lus.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu commences par le dernier ?**

 **\- Pour connaître la fin plus vite. Laurel veu** **t** **les lire et ma mère m'a demandé de m'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas trop... hard. J'en suis au début.**

 **\- Le troisième c'est le plus soft.**

 **\- Tu les as lu** **s** **?**

 **\- Ouais. Ce ne sont pas des bouquins pour Laurel.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle a quatorze ans. Tu veux lui expliquer à quoi servent des pinces à seins et un plug anal ? Entre autres...**

 **\- Hum non. Bon, alors elle ne les lira pas. Et moi non plus, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ça finit bien ?**

 **\- Ils meurent tous dans une explosion nucléaire. Tu veux un café ? Un Thé ?**

Il ricana et embrassa mon cou.

 **\- Une thé, tu as raison oui. Je ne bois pas d'eau chaude. Un café par contre, je veux bien s'il te plaît.**

Je l'embrassai rapidement avant de me lever et d'aller dans la cuisine. J'y trouvai Brad Pitt qui dormait sur le comptoir. Bien entendu, je fus obligé de faire du bruit pour préparer le café et mon thé et bien entendu, Brad Pitt se réveilla, mais contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, il ne râla pas, au contraire, il réclama un câlin. Je le portais donc d'un bras, sa tête dans mon cou tandis que je préparais nos boissons.

 **\- Edward, vien** **s** **chercher ton café s'il te plaît.**

En me voyant il sourit et vint gratouiller la tête de mon chat. Il dormait.

 **\- Gros Brad Pitt profite de sa maîtresse.**

 **\- Ne dis pas que mon chat d'amour est gros. Tu vas le vexer.**

Il sourit et il prit nos tasses avant de retourner dans le salon. Assise en face de lui dans mon fauteuil et lui sur mon canapé, je pris la parole.

\- **Alors, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Dis** **-** **moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincue d'attaquer Billy ?**

 **\- Ce que tu as dis à Jane. Qu'elle te laisse être heureux comme tu le mérites, d'arrêter de te barrer la route. De te laisser avanc** **er** **. Je veux que Billy me laisse avancer. Et si je ne l'arrête pas, il ne le fera pas de lui** **-** **même. Je veux être heureuse avec toi, Edward... je veux dire, je le suis déjà mais je veux l'être sans me soucier de mon passé.**

 **\- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux et soulag** **é** **de t'entendre dire ça ! Il était temps que tu te réveilles, chérie. Sans t'offenser.**

 **\- Non, ça va. Tu as raison.**

Je pris une gorgé de mon thé tandis qu'Edward parla.

 **\- En tout cas, ça m'a fait du bien. Je suis soulagé.**

 **\- De m'avoir di** **t** **de me réveiller ?**

 **\- Non pas ça. D'avoir parlé à Jane. Lui avoir di** **t** **ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Ça m'a libéré...**

 **\- Délivré...**

\- **Désormais plus rien ne m'arrête !**

Je ris avec lui avant de reprendre mon sérieux.

 **\- Reine des neiges mise à part... tu te sentais si mal d'avoir gardé ça en toi ?**

 **\- Non, mais le dire** **a** **été libérateur. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je n'avais même pas pens** **er** **à le faire. Mais c'est cool.**

 **\- Alors à la tienne !**

Je levai ma tasse vers lui pour trinquer avant de boire une gorgée.

 **\- Maintenant, parle** **-** **moi de ton idée de thérapie de couple.**

 **\- Ah... bah je te l'ai dit. Peut** **-** **être que ça nous ferait du bien de parler dans un endroit neutre, avec quelqu'un qui pourrait nous guider.**

 **\- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir ce que je veux te dire.**

 **\- S'il te plaît. Fai** **s-** **le pour moi. Tu m'as poussée** **à** **aller consulter. Je n'étais pas pour mais je l'ai fait pour toi, pour nous. Maintenant, je te demande de faire la même chose. Accepte pour moi, pour nous.**

 **\- Si je dis oui. Comment ça marche ?**

 **\- Nous n'auron** **s** **pas besoin d'y aller souvent, juste une fois ou deux dans le mois. Ou quand on veux.**

 **\- Et tes séances à toi ?**

 **\- J'irai à une toute seule et à l'autre avec toi.**

Pendant un instant il ne dit rien, réfléchissant à ce que je venais de dire. Puis il reprit.

 **\- Et tu n'as pas peur que tes séances en pâtissent ?**

 **\- Non. De plus je ne suis officiellement plus une bombe à retardement. C'est elle qui me l'a dit.**

 **\- Félicitations alors. Il faut fêter ça.**

Je secouai la tête.

 **\- Tu t'écartes de notre discution de base Edward.**

 **\- L'humour est interdi** **t** **?**

 **\- S'il te plaît.**

 **\- Ok ok. Et le fait que ce soit ta psy.. ça me dérange. Elle doit forcément être de ton côté.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'on est copines et qu'on boi** **t** **des verres ensemble ? Non. Elle passe son temps à dire que j'ai tor** **t** **sur ce que je pense et que je dois me remettre en question. Quand je dis oui, elle dit non. Donc non, elle n'est pas forcément de mon côté.**

 **\- S** **i** **elle me défend tu le vivrais comment ?**

 **\- J'aurais une explication sur le pourquoi du comment.**

 **\- J'ai peur que ça joue sur tes séances persos.**

 **\- Elle s** **au** **ra faire la part des choses et moi aussi. Edward, essayons s'il te pla** **î** **t.**

Il but une gorgée de café avant de reposer lentement sa tasse et de s'avancer vers moi en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

 **\- Tu le veux vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Alors je le ferai pour toi. Mais ça ne m'emballe pas du tout !**

 **\- Merci Edward.**

Je lui souris et c'est à ce moment-là que Brad Pitt décida de se réveiller et de s'échapper de mes bras. Libre de mon chat, j'allai me mettre contre Edward.

 **\- Tu devrais retourner te coucher un peu. N'oublie pas que ton frère, Rose, Alice et Jasper viennent chez toi ce soir.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais viens avec moi.**

 **\- Ok. Je pense pouvoir me rendormir. Edward, je te remercie vraiment d'avoir di** **t** **oui, je sais que ça ne te paît pas du tout mais... juste merci de le faire pour moi.**

Il embrassa ma joue avant de se lever en soupirant.

 **\- Je t'aime que veux-tu que j'y fasse ! Allez au lit femme.**

Je secouai la tête et regagnai ma chambre avec lui. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, nous nous rendormîmes paisiblement. Lorsque je fus de nouveau réveillée, Brad Pitt en était la cause. Il était presque 10h et mon chat était entre moi et Edward en train de me lécher le visage. Je souris et lui grattai la tête.

 **\- T'es câlin aujourd'hui toi... va réveiller Edward.**

 **\- Il est d'ja réveillé Edward.**

Réveillé peut-être mais pas bien réveillé puisqu'il gardait les yeux fermés. Pendant quelques minutes, je jouai avec mon chat qui s'était allongé sur le dos à attendre des caresses ou qui « chassait » mes mains. Je m'arrêtai quand mon portable sonna. C'était Rosalie.

 **\- Rosalie ?**

 **\- Salut Bella. Je te réveille ?**

 **\- Non. Tout va bien ?**

 **\- Oui. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais toujours aller chercher un cadeau pour le bébé d'Alice.**

 **\- Oui bien sûr. Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ? Ou après** **-** **déjeun** **er** **?**

 **\- Dans l'après** **-** **midi ? 15H ?**

 **\- Passe me chercher chez Edward, je t'attendrai en bas.**

 **\- Très bien, à tout à l'heure.**

Je raccrochai et secouai Edward.

 **\- Debout marmotte ! On doit aller faire des courses pour ce soir.**

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- Il fallait dormir cette nuit.**

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- Tu feras une sieste tout à l'heure. Allez chéri, debout !**

Je me levai alors que lui était toujours allongé les yeux fermés. Me sentant d'humeur taquine, j'allai chercher un verre d'eau froide et pris un malin plaisir à lui verser sur le torse.

 **\- Putain !**

Il s'était redressé d'un bon et me regardait les yeux plissés.

 **\- Tu vas le payer cher Swan !**

 **\- Au moins t'es réveillé Cullen !**

Il sortit du lit à toute vitesse et je me mis à courir dans mon appartement, poursuivie par mon petit-ami. Je riais tandis que seul le canapé nous séparait.

 **\- On est coincé Cullen ?**

 **\- Je t'attraperai Swan !**

Il se rua sur le canapé afin de m'attraper en sautant par dessus, je ne fus pas assez rapide et il attrapa ma taille. Il me fit alors basculer sur le canapé et me chatouilla. Je détestais ça, alors je me débattais tout en riant.

 **\- Arrête !**

 **\- Non ! Je me venge !**

 **\- Stop ! Pitié !**

 **\- Aucune ! Tu ne recommenceras plus ?**

 **\- Plus jamais !**

Bien sûr, je ne le pensais pas et je pense qu'Edward ne fut pas dupe non plus, mais il arrêta sa torture et se releva.

 **\- Bien ! Alors va t'habiller ! On a des choses à faire et je ne vais pas t'attendre cent sept ans.**

Je lui lançai un coussin, qu'il rattrapa au vol en riant. C'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité ! Je me levai et après lui avoir claqué les fesses, j'allai enfiler un jean et un haut à manches longues. Edward s'habilla à son tour et nous allâmes prendre notre petit-déjeuner au Starbuck tout en prévoyant le repas du soir.

Le reste de la matinée, nous la passâmes au supermarché sous les soupirs agacés d'Edward qui n'était pas du tout dans son élément. Une fois les courses faites, nous rentrâmes chez lui où je rangeai les course tandis que lui n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il avait détesté faire les courses... le monde, le bruit, tous ces produits... j'étais d'accord avec lui, mais j'avais appris à vivre avec et je me sentais moins oppressée dans un supermarché qu'au marché de Pike Market.

 **\- Tu veux que je prépare un truc pendant que tu es avec Rose ?**

 **\- Non, ça ira, il n'y a pas grand** **-** **chose à faire. Fai** **s** **une sieste ou un peu de sport.**

 **\- Pourquoi du sport ? Tu trouves que je me ramollie ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.**

 **\- Mouais... Bon j'irai tout de même chercher Brad Pitt.**

 **\- Si tu veux, Emmett sera content.**

 **\- Justement !**

Je secouai la tête et préparai le repas de midi. Après ça, comme prévu, j'allai rejoindre Rosalie en bas de l'immeuble.

 **\- Salut Bella !**

 **\- Bonjour Rosalie. Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Au top ! Alors on va** **-t-** **o** **n** **?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop, il faut déjà qu'on sache quoi pendre.**

 **\- Allons prendre un café et en discuter.**

Je montai alors dans la voiture que son chauffeur, Sam, conduisait, c'était quasiment la même que celle de Paul.

 **\- Alors quoi de beau ?**

 **\- Euh rien... j'ai emmen** **é** **Edward dans un supermarché... j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait son chemin de croix !**

 **\- Je crois qu'Emmett n'y a jamais mis les pieds. Ça devait être marrant à voir.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas fan de la foule mais Edward qui râle c'est pire que tout ! Enfin bon.**

 **\- Et toi ? Comment tu vas ?**

 **\- Je vais bien. En fait je... enfin on en reparlera, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment mais... je veux attaquer Billy. Je vais me battre et arrêter tout ça !**

 **\- Oh Bella ! Je suis heureuse d'apprendre ça ! C'est la meilleure chose à faire.**

 **\- Tu m'aideras ?**

 **\- Bien sûr ! Tu l'as dit à Edward ?**

 **\- Oui, il me soutient, il a dit qu'il était temps que je me réveille.**

 **\- Il a raison. Il te fallait un bon coup de pied aux fesses !**

Je la regardai en haussant un sourcil. Elle me fit un grand sourire en battant des cils, je ricanai en secouant la tête, je n'étais pas vexée, j'aimais sa franchisse et son franc parlé.

 **\- Je ne voudrais tout même pas que ça s'ébruite. Surtout au bureau.**

 **\- Discrète Bella. Promis. Il faudra que l'on se voi** **t** **cette semaine pour parler de ton affaire. J'ai tout les éléments qu'il me faut, je voudrais juste tout revoir avec toi et préparer la défense avec l'équipe pour exterminer les Black !**

 **\- D'accord, je t'appellerai pour que l'on déjeune ensemble.**

 **\- Super. Ton père est charmant au passage.**

 **\- Tu lui as parlé ?**

 **\- Oui, il m'a donné tou** **t** **ce que je voulais sans hésiter une seconde à se mouiller. Il t'aime.**

Je souris en pensant à mon père. C'est vrai qu'il ferait tout pour moi. Je l'aimais énormément. Je n'ajoutai rien au sujet de « mon affaire » je n'avais pas envie de penser à ça aujourd'hui. Arrivées dans un petit café, Rosalie nous commanda un thé à toutes les deux et elle prit la parole avec un air extrêmement sérieux

 **\- Alors Alice ? On fait quoi ?**

 **\- Des vêtements ? Une peluche ?**

 **\- Ou la poussette, le lit...**

 **\- Ola doucement. Ce sont de grosses pièces, peut-être qu'ils ont déjà tout ça...**

 **\- Oui peut** **-** **être. Allons dans une boutique de bébé et achetons plein de petites choses.**

 **\- Voilà. Je pense que ça fera plaisir à Alice. De toute façon Alice est toujours contente.**

 **\- C'est vrai, partons pour ça. Il faut juste trouver une adresse, je n'ai aucune idée d** **'** **o** **ù** **trouver un magasin dans le genre.**

Je sortis alors mon téléphone et en quelques minutes, je trouvai le magasin que nous voulions.

 **\- Et voilà l'adresse !**

 **\- Wha ! Tu es rapide !**

 **\- C'est mon job.**

 **\- Je suis impressionnée. Alors avec Edward ? Ça va mieux ?**

Je la regardai avec méfiance, elle ne posait pas cette question sans raison. Avec prudence, je reposai ma tasse avant de répondre assez froidement.

 **\- Tout va bien, merci.**

 **\- Oh ne soi** **s** **pas si froide et réservée. On a tous compris que si tu n'étais pas venue mardi au bureau ce n'étai** **t** **pas à cause d'une indigestion. Emmett m'a dit qu'Edward avait eu un comportement de zombi toute la journée.**

 **\- Ah. Nous nous sommes disputés... violemment. Il a fait quelque chose de... mal et je ne me sentais pas d'aller au bureau. Mais ça va bien maintenant. Enfin, nous avons parlé, nous allons prendre les mesures nécessaires afin d'aller mieux à l'avenir.**

 **\- Tu parles de ça comme d'un dossier professionnel.**

Je haussai les épaules, je ne voulais pas la froisser mais ça ne la regardait pas. Elle hocha la tête en levant les mains avant de s'exprimer d'un ton neutre.

 **\- Je n'insiste pas j'ai compris.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'exprimer sur** **c** **es sujets... même avant, quand j'étais avec Jacob. Nous gardions pour nous nos problèmes nous** **ne** **nous mêlions pas nos familles. Je n'ai jamais ét** **é** **très communicative de ce côté là.**

 **\- Je comprends. Mais si tu as besoin, je peux t'écouter.**

 **\- Merci. Tu fais déjà beaucoup pour moi.**

 **\- C'est mon métier. Maintenant, j'aimerais vraiment que tu te sentes en sécurité dans notre famille. Edward aussi d'ailleurs, enfin je pense.**

 **\- Je sais et j'apprécie tes intentions Rosalie, vraiment. Et merci de ne pas me juger.**

Elle me sourit et but une gorgé de thé. J'étais impressionnée par sa détermination à faire de moi son amie, j'étais touchée. Notre thé fini, nous retournâmes dans la voiture afin d'aller faire nos courses. Une fois dans le magasin, j'avoue que j'avais le sentiment d'être complètement perdue. Je n'étais pas du tout dans un univers que je connaissais. Docilement, je suivis Rosalie qui avait pris la directive de notre expédition.

 **\- Bon, on ne cherche que des trucs pour garçon.**

 **\- Oui, puisqu'elle attend un garçon. Alice est quelqu'un d'assez chic mais cool, il faut qu'on trouve des choses qui lui correspondent un minimum.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord. Tiens des biberons c'est utile ça non ?**

 **\- Euh oui... mais peut-être qu'elle va allaiter.**

 **\- Ah oui, possible en effet. Tu allaiterais toi ?**

Je haussai les épaules, je n'en savais rien.

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Il paraît que c'est mieux pour le développement du bébé. Et toi ?**

 **\- Je pense pour pour la relation mère enfant c'est bien...**

 **\- Que fais-tu de la relation père enfant ? Je trouve que ça** **a** **un côté excluant pour le père. Il y a aussi le côté esclave qui me dérange. Il a faim, bim je sors mon sein pour le nourrir... En fait, non, je ne pense pas que j'allaiterais.**

 **\- Tes arguments sont convainquants. Tu crois qu'Edward en pense quoi ?**

 **\- Je crois qu'il s'en fiche. Enfin nous n'en avons jamais parlé.**

 **\- Je demanderai à Alice ce soir. Oh, regarde les gigoteuses ! Elles sont chouettes !**

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de m'intéresser aux affaires de bébé. Pendant près d'une heure, nous déambulâmes dans le magasin à la recherche des meilleurs articles pour le bébé d'Alice. J'étais assez contente de nos achats, nous avions même trouvé quelques petites choses pour les parents. Rosalie s'était montrée très impliquée et intéressée par tout ce que nous avions sélectionné pour le bébé, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle aurait pris ces achat autant à cœur.

De retour chez Edward, nous entrâmes en entendant le rire reconnaissable entre mille d'Emmett. Rosalie secoua la tête en souriant avant d'avancer dans le salon où les deux frères étaient installés, une bière à la main. Quand Emmett nous vit, il se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres tout en s'avançant vers moi les bras tendus. Une minute, il se passe quoi là ?

 **\- Voilà l'héroïne de la soirée d'hier ! Dans mes bras !**

 **\- Non, non, non !**

Trop tard, il me serrait contre lui et j'arrêtai de respirer. Je paniquais totalement. Ok c'était juste Emmett le frère d'Edward mais jamais nous n'avions été si familiers et c'était totalement imprévu, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me faire à l'idée d'être aussi près de lui. De toutes mes forces, je me retins de hurler.

 **\- Emmett, lâche** **-** **l** **a** **s'il te plaît. Je ne plaisante pas.**

De toute mon âme, je remerciai Edward qui ne connaissait que trop bien mes réactions face à ce genre de situation. Sous le ton sans appel de son frère, Emmett me libéra en me regardant avec surprise et incompréhension. En tout et pour tout, la scène avait dû durer 10 secondes mais ça m'avait paru durer très longtemps.

 **\- Désolée Emmett...**

Je reculai de quelque pas, confuse, avant de m'éloigner, honteuse, vers la chambre. Seule, je respirai un grand coup en essayant de calmer mes tremblements. Bon sang, c'était juste Emmett ! Je devrais être capable de supporter qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour un simple bonjour ! Je n'ai aucun problème avec Laurel...

 **\- Chérie ?**

Je sursautai en poussant un cri. Edward s'avança vers moi sans chercher à me toucher, il se contenta de regarder dans les sacs que j'avais ramenés. Il faisait diversion.

 **\- Je croyais que vous ne deviez acheter qu'un truc.**

 **\- Euh... on a finalement pris plusieurs petits trucs**

 **\- Je vois... Alice sera contente.**

Je hochai la tête et m'assis sur le lit.

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Je sais et je comprends. T'inquiète pas, il ne t'en veu** **t** **pas. Attends, il fait dix tonnes et il se jette sur toi, y a de quoi avoir peur.**

Je ricanai en secouant la tête tandis qu'Edward embrassait mon front.

 **\- Allez viens, on va préparer la soirée.**

 **\- Tu vas cuisiner ?**

 **\- Je vais tartiner les toasts... ça je peux le faire.**

Je me levai en souriant et repartis avec lui dans le salon. Emmett me regarda avec désolation et ne savait visiblement pas comment agir avec moi. Je décidai de rompre tout de suite le malaise.

 **\- Alors Emmett ? Pourquoi je suis une héroïne ?**

 **\- Oh, euh... Eddy m'a raconté comme tu avais remis la reine des neiges à sa place.**

Je souris à Edward quand Emmett parla de la reine des neiges, nous avions évoqué le personnage dans la nuit. Edward me lança un clin d'œil avant que je ne me retourne vers Emmett.

 **\- Edward l'a fai** **t** **aussi. Elle le méritait.**

 **\- Ouais, mais Edward pourrait être élu le roi des cons, donc envoyer boule** **r** **Jane, c'est un exercice facile pour lui. Mais toi, je ne te savais pas aussi piquante.**

 **\- Et tu l'aurais vue avec mon voisin !**

Edward me regardait avec fierté alors que je ne voyais pas du tout ce qu'il y avait de glorieux à signaler aux gens qu'ils avaient tort ou que leurs commentaires étaient déplacés. Afin de passer à autre chose, je frappai un coup dans mes mains avant de parler.

 **\- Bon, moi je vais aller préparer le repas pour ce soir. Rose tu m'aides ?**

 **\- Bien sûr** **,** **oui.**

 **\- Je vous accompagne chercher des bières. Emmett t'installe le jeu ?**

Emmett se mit à sa mission et Rose, Edward et moi allâmes dans la cuisine.

 **\- Je croyais que tu devais m'aider à faire les toasts Edward.**

 **\- Oui, mais t'as pas di** **t** **quand. Je reviendrai après, Je dois mettre la raclée du siècle à Emmett avant.**

 **\- Tu ferais mieux de jouer au golf sur la wii pour améliorer ton swing, darling.**

 **\- Rose, tu as vu comme elle se moque de moi ? Chérie, tu fais du mal à mon petit cœur.**

Je ris sous le regard amusée de Rosalie et d'Edward.

\- **Pauvre Edward...**

 **\- Tout à fait, pauvre Edward ! Entendre ma copine se plaindre de mes mouvements de hanche, ça me brise le cœur.**

 **\- C'est ton point faible, à cause de ça, tu ne peux pas «** **b** **aiser » Olliver Jobson !**

Olliver Jobson était un des investisseurs pour le projet New York. C'était un féru de golf mais un très mauvais perdant, il ne jouait qu'avec des personnes moins bonnes que lui. Edward était dans la liste des mauvais golfeurs de Jobson. Mesquin, ce dernier aimait en plus se moquer du niveau de ses adversaires. Edward qui ne pouvait pas toujours refuser une partie, était, je pense, la cible favorite du mauvais joueur, et bien entendu, ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Edward.

 **\- Sainte Marie mère de Dieu, qu'enten** **ds** **-je donc là Isabella ?**

 **\- La vérité.**

 **\- Hélas oui mais pas dans le sens propre du terme. Une bière les filles ?**

 **\- Non, pour ma part, n'essaye pas de me saouler avant le dîner. Merci.**

Edward secoua la tête et se tourna vers Rosalie.

 **\- Oh non merci Edward, plus tard.**

 **\- OK. Mesdames, cuisinez bien.**

Il vint embrasser ma joue et en profita pour chuchoter à mon oreille.

 **\- Donc mes coups de reins ne sont pas assez efficaces ? C'est pas mon impression d'hier soir...**

Sur ce, il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille me faisant frissonner.

- **J'aurais besoin d'un nouveau rappel avant de te donner une réponse à cent pourcent objective.**

 **\- C'est ça !**

Je l'embrassai, il claqua doucement mes fesses et repartit vers le salon.

 **\- Ah Edward ! Attends.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, c'est dingue ça !**

 **\- Ouais, euh il est où Brad Pitt ? Tu ne l'as pas oublié ?**

 **\- Non, il est dans notre chambre, Emmett** **a** **la trouille !**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- Je peux y aller ?**

 **\- Absolument.**

Il finit par partir et quand il quitta mon champ de vision, je me tournai vers Rosalie qui m'observait avec un sourire qui voulait dire... je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire en réalité.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Vous êtes trop mignons ensemble ! Tu n'es pas la même quand il est là...**

 **\- Il paraît oui. Bon cuisine ?**

 **\- Cuisine !**

Je mis de la musique et nous commençâmes à cuisiner en parlant de choses et d'autres sans trop d'importance. Comme promis, Edward vint avec Emmett nous aider à tartiner les toasts.

 **\- Demain Bella et moi on va déjeuner chez les parents. Vous venez ?**

 **\- Non, on y est all** **és** **hier. Ils vont** **à** **Dallas le week end prochain.**

 **\- Pourquoi ils vont à Dallas ?**

 **\- Juste comme ça. On va sûrement partir avec eux. Je pense qu'ils vont vous le proposer aussi.**

 **\- Ouais carrément, ça pourrai** **t** **être chouette.**

Je fronçai les sourcils face à la conversation entre les deux frères. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Dallas, il y avait quoi là-bas ? Je regardai Rose qui répondit à ma question muette.

 **\- Les parents de Carlisle vivent à Dallas. Ils ont un haras là** **-** **bas. C'est un endroit magnifique.**

 **\- Emmett et moi on passait toutes nos vacances à Dallas quand on ét** **ait** **petits. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé ?**

 **\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton enfance, Edward.**

 **\- Ah.**

Je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé de la mienne non plus. Je haussai les épaules pour lui dire que tout allait bien et il reprit la parole après un sourire.

 **\- Tu serais partante pour aller là-bas ?**

 **\- Euh, pourquoi pas oui. Je ne sais pas trop.**

 **\- Je t'apprendrai à monter à cheval.**

 **\- Oulà doucement... Je n'ai jamais approché de cheval ou même de poney de ma vie, alors monter dessus, je suis pas sûre.**

 **\- Bah ça sera l'occasion. Je pense que ça pourrait de plaire en plus. C'est grand, à la campagne, il n'y a pas la foule...**

 **\- Eh bien ok. Si tes parents nous le propose** **nt,** **je serais d'accord pour y aller.**

Il me sourit et je partis dans mes pensées. L'idée d'un endroit isolé me plaisait plutôt bien. La promesse était bonne en tout cas, puis partir avec Edward était toujours un plaisir. Si Esmée et Carlisle nous le proposaient d'eux-même, j'en serais alors très touché, j'avais l'espoir et l'envie d'être totalement acceptée par eux et dans leur famille. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Edward qui, placé derrière moi, ses bras autour de ma taille, embrassa mon cou et chuchota à mon oreille.

 **-** **À** **quoi tu penses ma puce ?**

 **-** **À** **tes coups de reins.**

Il pouffa et cala son menton sur mon épaule et Emmett prit la parole.

 **\- J'en reviens pas comment tu es devenu fillette, Edward ! Tu es tout guimauve avec Bella.**

 **\- Je m'en fiche. Je suis heureux comme ça.**

 **\- Tu vas me faire chialer !**

Edward secoua la tête et je pris la parole.

 **\- Qui a gagné à votre jeu vidéo ?**

 **\- Moi, c'est pour ça qu'Emmett est de mauvaise humeur.**

 **\- Ah tout s'explique !**

Emmett grogna et se leva pour aller ouvrir le frigo.

 **\- Vous êtes chiants ! Qui veut boire un truc ? Bella ? Rose ?**

 **\- Un coca je veux bien s'il te plaît.**

\- **Pareil pour moi s'il te plaît chéri.**

 **\- Vous n** **'** **êtes pas drôles les filles.**

Edward ricana avant de répliquer.

 **\- Mais quand elles ne sont que toutes les deux, elles se prennent une cuite !**

 **\- C'est arrivé 1 fois !**

 **\- Ouais mais vos têtes le lendemain, c'était énorme ! Bon, on va mettre la table, Alice et Jasper ne vont pas tarder je pense. Emmett, aide** **-** **moi !**

Emmett se leva sans protester et s'adressa à son frère en prenant un ton snob.

 **\- Je sors la porcelaine ou l'argenterie ?**

 **\- Oh non je pensais simplement au service en cristal que mère m'a offert.**

 **\- Oh ciel, j'avais oublié ce service, il sera absolument divin sur votre table mon frère.**

 **\- Je pense aussi. Après vous mon ch** **e** **r aîné.**

 **\- Non, je laisse ma place au plus jeune, je vous en pri** **e** **.**

 **\- Tant de politesse réchauffe mon cœur. Mais de grâce, passez en premier. Vous êtes plus vieux, je voudrais vous rattrape** **r** **en cas de malaise.**

 **\- Allez** **vous faire foutre mon ami. Avance abruti !**

 **\- Toi même du gland !**

 **\- Enfoiré !**

 **\- Connard !**

Emmett saisit alors son frère par le cou et le fit sortir de la cuisine. J'étais à la fois amusée et perplexe par cet échange. L'alcool leur avait déjà monté à la tête ? Je regardai Rosalie qui secoua la tête.

 **\- Ne me demande pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont dans la tête.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça arrive souvent ?**

 **\- Quand ils ont bu et qu'ils sont tous les deux ? Oui, ils délirent !**

 **\- Enfin ils n** **'** **ont bu qu'une bière là...**

 **\- La soirée va être intéressante.**

 **\- J'imagine bien oui. Je vais allez libérer mon chat et que la soirée commence !**

 **\- Prépare ton appareil photo, il peut y avoir de gros dossiers contre eux qui vont** **s** **e faire !**

Elle avait raison. La soirée promettait d'être assez intéressante ! Je pense que j'allais bien m'amuser.

* * *

 **Et voilà**

 **A la semaine prochaine**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot ^^**

 **Bise**

 **Lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir**

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **et merci pour vos reviews**

 **Merci à Lily.**

* * *

La soirée était très agréable, nous étions seulement au plat principal alors qu'il était 22h. Les garçons étaient déchaînés, ils disaient bêtises sur bêtises, nous faisant tous rire, moi je papotai avec Alice et Rosalie de tout et de rien. Je m'amusais plutôt bien. Je me sentais à ma place et heureuse malgré l'insistance perpétuelle d'Alice pour que j'aborde le choix du prénom de son bébé. Jusque-là je n'avais pas trouvé l'occasion d'évoquer le sujet.

 **\- Bella, du vin, bébé ?**

 **\- S'il te plaît, oui.**

 **\- Alice, je ne te propose pas. Rosalie ?**

 **\- Non merci, mon verre est encore** **à** **moitié plein.**

Edward reposa alors la bouteille et embrassa ma joue.

 **\- T'es la seule arsouille des filles ce soir ! Ivrogne !**

Je secouai la tête et l'embrassai à mon tour. Emmett y mit alors son grain de sel.

 **\- Vous avez fini de vous raconter des cochonneries ?**

 **\- La ferme, Emmett.**

Je souris et posai ma main sur la cuisse d'Edward avant de me retourner vers les filles et Alice prit la parole avec un air surexcité. Ce n'était pas bon signe !

 **\- Bon alors, il y a une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des semaines... les filles... que diriez** **-** **vous d'un après** **-** **midi shopping entre nous ?**

 **\- Oh oui, ça serait super ! Hein Bella ?**

Non, ça serait l'enfer ! Je déteste le shopping ! Je m'efforçai de sourire mais je pense que ça devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose. Alice me regarda avec une moue suppliante tandis que Rose m'encourageait d'un sourire.

 **\- Euh... dans la semaine ça va être compliqué, nous avons beaucoup de travail. C'est la semaine avant la présentation de New York alors...**

 **\- Eh bien samedi ?**

 **\- Samedi on part peut être en week** **-** **end dans la famille Cullen... n'est-ce pas Rose ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais je suis certaine que tu peux te libérer un après** **-** **midi non ? Edward ?**

Oh non ! Edward se tourna vers elle et regarda Rose en levant un sourcil.

 **\- Est-ce que tu pourrais donner un après** **-** **midi à Bella ? On voudrait aller faire du shopping avant Dallas.**

Je serrai la cuisse d'Edward dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne qu'il devait dire non.

 **\- Euh... cette semaine ça va être chaud, on a une très très grosse semaine.**

Merci Edward ! J'étais soulagée qu'il ait compris. Alice eut un air déçu mais je vis dans son regard qu'elle n'abandonnait pas la partie.

 **\- Et lui donner deux ou trois heures de pause déjeuner ? J'organise une séance de shopping privé dans un magasin, on aura plus qu'** **à** **essayer et choisir parmi les vêtements sélectionnés et elle sera à l'heure pour revenir au bureau !**

 **\- Il faut voir. Je ne peux pas te dire oui ou non ni quel jour. Mais lundi avec Bella on peut regarder ça.**

 **\- Il faut me prévenir le plus tôt possible. Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire.**

 **\- J'imagine bien.**

Je n'étais pas du tout rassurée mais je n'avais pas perdu non plus. J'avais encore une chance de ne pas y aller, sauf qu'Alice ne lâcherait pas, je le savais et pour affronter ça, il me fallait plus de vin.

 **\- Bon, je t'appelle lundi Bella, et on met ça en place. Ça serait super chouette, on s'amuserait.**

 **\- Oui. On verra lundi, j'avoue ne pas avoir mon emploi du temps en tête. Je vais débarrasser, Rose tu m'aides ?**

 **\- Euh oui.**

Je me levai et commençai à débarrasser la table, aidée par Rose et quand je me retrouvai seule avec elle dans la cuisine, je pris la parole.

 **\- Bon Rosalie, je ne suis pas dou** **ée** **pour parler de** **c** **es choses** **là donc je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Est-ce que tu es enceinte ?**

Rosalie écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche avait la forme d'un O puis sa respiration se fit plus rapide, son regard fuyant et ses joues rougirent.

 **\- Je ne... enfin.. pourquoi tu penses ça, Isabella ?**

 **\- Tu n'as rien bu de la soirée, ni de l'après** **-** **midi. Tu as toujours refus** **é** **un verre avec des prétextes plus ou moins bidons. On a pris une cuite ensemble et je ne t'avais jamais vue refuser un verre jusque** **-** **là. Tu as aussi posé beaucoup de questions, pas forcément utile pour acheter un cadeau à une amie enceinte dans le magasin de bébé tou** **t** **à l'heure. Et puis tu ne parles que maternité avec Alice. Les autres n'ont peut-être rien vu mais moi je suis dou** **ée** **pour décod** **er** **les gens. Alors ? Tu es enceinte, n'est-ce pas ?**

Rose fut soudainement paniquée et fondit en larmes. Merde ! J'avais vraiment tout fait de travers ! Je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer. Désemparée, je la pris dans mes bras avec maladresse et elle s'accrocha à moi en pleurant.

 **\- Rose, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer... Je... pardon. Je suis nulle.**

 **\- Tu as... raison... mais ne... l'dis à personne !**

 **\- Bien sûr ! Je ne dirai rien. Pourquoi tu pleures** **?** **C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Mes félicitations !**

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour la consoler, alors tout bêtement, je lui frottai le dos alors qu'elle sanglotait.

 **\- Rose, je t'en supplie reprends** **-** **toi... quelqu'un va finir par arriver.**

 **\- Oui... pardon. Mais je ressen** **s** **tellement de choses.**

 **\- De quoi ? Tiens...**

Je lui tendis de l'essuie-tout et elle s'essuya les yeux et se moucha.

 **\- Oh je suis désolée, Bella.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien. C'est moi, j'ai été trop... brutale. Je suis pas douée pour ça.**

 **\- Tu es très maline. Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureuse ou pas. Et je suis très angoissée.**

 **\- Tu as peur de la réaction d'Emmett ?**

Rosalie hocha la tête et essuya les nouvelles larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire.

\- **Je ne... comprends pas. Emmett n'en veu** **t** **pas ?**

 **\- Pas maintenant non. J'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'Emmett est violent ?**

 **\- Non ! Non non non ! Bella, je te certifie que non. C'est juste que... je ne le sens pas prêt. Il est tellement enfant lui** **-** **même par moment.**

 **\- Mais ça ne veu** **t** **pas dire qu'il ne sera pas heureux. Emmett est un type bien. Il dirige une entreprise Rose...**

 **\- Je sais mais je ne sais... ce n'est tellement pas prévu.**

 **\- Moi toi, tu es heureuse ? Tu le veux ce bébé ?**

Elle se mit alors à sourire et posa sa main sur son ventre. Elle avait l'air calmé, c'était déjà ça.

 **\- Oui... je suis heureuse.**

 **\- De combien de temps tu es enceinte ?**

 **\- Environs deux mois.**

 **\- Tu penses... faire quoi ?**

 **\- Il va bien falloir que je l'annonce. Mais j'ai tellement peur. Oh Bella, tu ne veux pas tâter le terrain pour moi auprès d'Emmett ?**

Je restai stupéfaite devant sa proposition. Tâter le terrain auprès d'Emmett... mais je le connaissais pas tant que ça, pas du tout même. Je vois mal comment je pourrais faire. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce qui ce profilait. Entre Alice qui comptait sur moi pour persuader Jasper que Théophile n'était pas un bon prénom et qui voulait que je le fasse changer d'avis et Rosalie avec son bébé, je me sentais extrêmement heureuse !

 **\- Rose...**

 **\- S'il te plaît Bella.**

Son regard était suppliant et elle était à deux doigts de se mettre à genoux. Je craquai.

 **\- Je ne te promets rien. Je vais essayer...**

 **\- Oh merci, Bella !**

 **\- Mais je pense qu'Edward...**

 **\- Non non. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache avant Emmett. Ça doit rester entre nous.**

 **\- Ok mais ne traine pas trop.**

 **\- Oui... j'avais pensé le lui dire le week-end prochain à Dallas.**

 **\- Ok. Ça me va.**

Elle me prit alors dans ses bras et je lui tapotai le dos.

 **\- Les filles, ça va ?**

C'était Emmett. Rosalie sursauta avant de se redresser et de sourire à son mari.

 **\- Oh chéri. Oui, on papotait.**

 **\- On se demandait ce que vous faisiez.**

 **\- Et puis vous vouliez le dessert, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Aussi ouais.**

Me sentant mal à l'aise, j'ouvris le frigo et sortis le gâteau que nous avions acheté.

 **\- Retourne** **z** **à table, j'arrive avec le gâteau.**

Rosalie sourit et prit la main d'Emmett avant de sortir de la cuisine. Enfin seule !

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Quoi encore !?**

J'avais été un peu sèche, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais ils m'emmerdaient à tous me prendre pour mère Théresa !

 **\- Oh ça va oui ?! Baisse d'un ton, j'ai rien fait !**

C'était Edward, je ne l'avais même pas reconnu. Je fermai les yeux et me tournai vers lui.

 **\- Pardon. J'étais ailleurs.**

 **\- J'ai une question et je veux que tu y répondes honnêtement. Pas de mensonge, c'est clair ?**

 **\- Euh oui.**

 **\- Est-ce que Rosalie trompe mon frère ?**

Oh c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que je fous là moi ? Je voyais le tableau, Rosalie panique à l'annonce de sa grossesse et devient involontairement distante avec Emmett. Emmett ne comprenant pas, pense que sa femme le trompe et se confie à son frère qui lui pense que sa femme s'est confiée à moi. Je m'appuyai sur le plan de travail en me frottant le front, en proie d'une migraine.

 **\- Non, Edward, Rose ne trompe pas Emmett.**

 **\- Emmett pense que si, Rose aurait chang** **é** **depuis deux semaines.**

 **\- Elle ne le trompe pas. Ou alors, elle ne me l'a pas dit.**

 **\- Elle est enceinte alors ?**

Je le fixai sans rien dire, je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

 **\- T'as pas le droit d'en parler ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Mais j'ai deviné ?**

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- Oh arrête, j'ai peut-être bu mais je n'en deviens pas con et aveugle. Elle n** **'** **a pas pri** **s** **une seule go** **utt** **e d'alcool alors que c'est la première à donner son verre en temps normal. Je ne dirai rien à Emmett.**

 **\- Elle veut l'annonc** **er** **le week-end prochain. Et elle a peur de la réaction d'Emmett.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Oh j'en sais rien ! Je ne suis pas l** **'** **assistante sociale des Cullen ! Elle angoisse parce que ce n'est pas prévu, voilà. Elle veut que je « tâte » le terrain auprès d'Emmett. Mais comment veux** **-** **tu que je fasse !**

 **\- Je le ferai pour toi. Détend** **s-** **toi.**

 **\- Pourquoi tou** **t** **le monde appelle S.O.S Bella ? J'ai une tête à savoir aider les autres ? Je suis nulle en relations humaines depuis quelque temps, pourquoi tou** **t** **le monde se tourne vers moi ?**

 **\- Parce que ce sont tes amis et qu'ils arrivent à voir la vraie Bella et pas l'iceberg. Alice veu** **t** **quoi ?**

 **\- Que j'aborde le sujet du prénom de son fils parce qu'elle et Jasper ne sont pas d'accord. Elle veu** **t** **que Je fasse comprendre à SON mari qu'ELLE n** **'** **est pas d'accord du tout. Tu vois,** **c** **'est dans** **c** **es moments** **-** **là que je suis ravi** **e** **de n'avoir aucune famille. Au moins, il n'y a pas de problème à gérer.**

Il sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

 **\- Pauvre Bella. Allez, ça va le faire princesse, je vais t'aider à sauver le vaisseau Cullen du naufrage en toute discrétion... pour une fois que c'est l'iceberg qui peut sauver et pas faire couler !**

 **\- Pauvre type !**

Je me reculai, feignant d'être vexée mais Edward me connaissait bien et il rit et m'attirant de nouveau vers lui.

 **\- T'es pas cool avec moi.**

 **\- Malheureuse ! Allez femme ! Apporte le dessert, ils attentent ! Moi j'ai envie de pisser !**

 **\- Voilà une information indispensable au bon déroulement de ma vie !**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Attention, tu as bu, vise bien le trou ! Ou alors assied** **s-** **toi...**

Il grogna et claqua mes fesses avant que je ne m'éloigne de lui.

 **\- Tu vas voir si je ne vais pas bien viser le trou tout à l'heure !**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Bien sûr !**

Je ris et sortis de la cuisine avec mon gâteau que j'allai poser sur la table.

 **\- Où est mon petit frère ?**

 **\- Parti honorer les toilettes ! Il te manque Emmett ?**

 **\- Je suis terriblement perdu sans lui. C'est terrible.**

 **\- Oh oui. Je te ser** **s** **en gâteau ? Ça ira peut-être mieux après.**

 **\- J'en sûr oui !**

Je ris et servis tout le monde en dessert et en resservant les verres de vin. Edward revint et les conversations reprirent. Aidée par l'alcool, je décidai de me lancer à prendre la parole concernant le bébé d'Alice et Jasper.

 **\- Bon alors ? Vous en êtes o** **ù** **dans le prénom de votre fils vous deux ?**

De la pointe de ma petite cuillère, je désignai Jasper et Alice. Je vis mon amie sourire et son regard passa par la reconnaissance et le soulagement. Jasper lança un regard en coin accusateur à sa femme mais ne lui dit rien, se contentent de me répondre.

 **\- On cherche encore, nous avons quelques... discordances.**

Emmett fut le premier à répondre.

 **\- Vous hésitez entre quoi ?**

 **\- Je voudrais Théophile. Alice déteste.**

 **\- C'est sûr que Théophile, faut aim** **er** **mais bon...**

Une occasion parfaite pour « tâter » le terrain, je rebondis donc.

 **\- Tu choisirais quoi toi Emmett ?**

 **\- Hum j'en sais rien... Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Mais j'aime les prénoms courts.**

 **\- Du genre ?**

 **\- Du genre, Matt... pas des prénoms de trou du cul comme Edward.**

Edward donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère.

 **\- Tu tapes comme une fille, tiens, toi tu les appellerais comment tes gosses ?**

 **\- Euh... Jane ou Tanya pour des filles et Billy pour un petit gars.**

J'avalai de travers, recrachant mon vin par le nez sans aucune élégance. La vache ça brûle ! Le crétin ! Tout en toussotant sous le rire des autres, je lui lançai un regard noir. Il me souris et me tapota doucement le dos, alors que j'essayais de reprendre la parole.

 **\- Bah... ça s'ra pas... avec moi !**

 **\- Je suis prêt à faire des concessions dans ce cas.**

 **\- T'es pas drôle !**

Il rit et embrassa ma joue. Je secouai la tête et essayai de reprendre la conversation de base.

 **\- En tout cas, ça n'avance pas Jasper et Alice.**

Edward continuait de caresser mon dos mais se tourna vers Jasper.

 **\- Théo ça ne vous plaît pas ?**

 **\- Je trouve que ça ne fait pas fini.**

 **\- Emmett** **a** **un prénom complet mais il n** **'** **est pas fini quand même, ça ne veu** **t** **rien dire.**

Là c'est Emmett qui frappa son frère, ce dernier n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit.

 **\- Après c'est à vous de voir, nous on n** **'** **a pas à s'en mêler.**

Tout en disant ça, il regarda Alice avec insistance et je pus voir un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Jasper. Il fallait changer de conversation.

 **\- Ok, Rose et moi avons des cadeaux pour toi Alice. N'est-ce pas Rose ?**

 **\- Oui. Tu veux que je t'aide à aller les chercher ?**

 **\- S'il te plaît.**

Je demandai à Edward de débarrasser en attendant et allai avec Rosalie dans la chambre récupérer les sacs.

 **\- Rose... Emmett pense que tu le trompes. Il a demandé à Edward de voir si je savais quelque chose.**

 **\- Oh merde... Tu as dis quoi à Edward ?**

 **\- Euh bah que tu ne trompais pas son frère et euh... il a fait les mêmes observations que moi. Il a deviné lui aussi.**

 **\- Il faut que je parle à Emmett... Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je puisse le tromper. En même temps, je suis vexé** **e** **qu'il pense que je sois du genre à faire ça.**

 **\- Je pense qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es distante et différente. C'est le premier réflexe chez les mecs ; « Oh mon Dieu, elle me trompe ! »...**

 **\- Chez les filles aussi.**

 **\- Pas fau** **x** **. Allez on y va, et rassure** **-** **toi, Edward ne te grillera pas.**

Elle me sourit et nous sortîmes de la chambre, j'autorisai même Brad Pitt à sortir de la chambre, le pauvre chat.

 **\- Et voilà ! Tiens Alice... il y en a pour toi aussi Jasper.**

 **\- Tou** **t** **ça ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **\- Qui a payé tout ça ?**

Tranquillement, je m'assis sur une des cuisses d'Edward et le rassurai.

 **\- Rosalie avait la carte d'Emmett, ne t'en fais pas.**

 **\- Tu aurais pu en acheter plus alors.**

Je ris pendant qu'Emmett vérifiait s'il avait sa carte sur lui avant de comprendre que je plaisantais. Bien sûr, Rosalie et moi avions partagé les achats avec nos propres comptes. Alice déballa alors tous les cadeaux que nous avions pris en s'extasiant à chaque fois, elle pleura même à la fin.

\- **Oh les filles, merci énormément ! Je suis folle de joie !**

 **\- Avec plaisir, nous nous sommes bien amusées avec Bella.**

 **\- Oui. C'était chouette.**

Alice se leva alors et nous embrassa.

 **\- Merci Bella...**

 **-** **De rien, J'espère que les tailles de body ne sont pas trop petites...**

 **\- C'est le geste qui compte, pas la taille.**

 **\- C'est drôle c'est ce que n'arrête pas de penser Rosalie concernant Emmett ! C'est pas la taille qui compte...**

Edward explosa de rire, Emmett me regarda en plissant les yeux et durant un instant, j'eus peur qu'il le prenne mal. Après tout, il pensait que sa femme le trompait. Les autres riaient aussi mais pas autant que mon compagnon. Moi je gardai le contacte visuel avec Emmett.

 **\- Bella... je ne te pensais pas comme ça.**

 **\- L'alcool me fait parler sans filtre !**

 **\- Je te préfère sans filtre ! On va bien s'entendre toi et moi !**

Je souris alors qu'Edward embrassait mon cou toujours en riant.

 **\- Je suis fier de toi, bébé ! Emmett, tu as une adversaire de taille !**

 **\- Elle gagne le premier round, c'est tout !** **Tiens maintenant que la table est débarrassée, jouons ! Action ou vérité !**

Vraiment ? Mais nous n'avions pas 4 ans à ce que je sache ! Tous les autres trouvèrent que l'idée était bonne, je me pliai donc au vote. Emmett fit de la place sur la table et coucha un verre avant de le faire tourner, apparemment ce serait la partie arrière du verre qui désignerait la personne interrogée... moi ! Emmett rit et posa la question.

 **\- Action ou vérité ?**

 **\- Vérité.**

 **\- L'endroit le plus fou o** **ù** **tu as fait l'amour ?**

 **\- Euh... dans la voiture de police de mon père sur le parking du commissariat en plein après-midi. J'étais beaucoup moins pudique à 17 ans.**

Emmett me regarda avec des yeux ronds, Je haussai simplement les épaules.

 **\- Ne me dis pas que je t'ai choqué, je ne te croirais pas !**

 **\- Je pensais que tu avais toujours ét** **é** **comme on te connait.**

 **\- Surprise ! Allez... je fais tourner.**

Le verre sélectionna Alice.

 **\- Action ou vérité ?**

 **\- Vérité.**

 **\- Tu prends quoi comme drogue pour être toujours à fond ?**

Alice éclata de rire et me répondit en regardant Jasper.

 **\- Un truc qui s'appelle l'amour.**

Un « Oh » d'attendrissement se fit entendre autour de la table et Jasper se pencha pour embrasser sa femme. La partie continua, j'appris qu'Emmett était fan de Céline Dion, il nous chanta même le refrain de « My heart will go on », la célèbre chanson de Titanic. Il y eu un fou rire général quand Jasper nous avoua et nous prouva qu'il avait trois tétons, bien sûr les esprits tordus des frères Cullen firent des merveilles. Edward révéla que Laurel avait appelé Emmett « Nenette » jusqu'à ses 5 ans, je pense que je pourrais personnellement m'en resservir. Alice et Rosalie durent faire des blagues téléphoniques puis le verre me désigna à nouveau. Je choisis une action face à Jasper.

 **\- Très bien alors... juste... épate** **-** **nous !**

 **\- Vous épate** **r** **?**

 **\- Ouais, montre** **-** **nous un truc que personne ne sait que tu sais faire ! Une imitation, une grimace, un encha** **î** **nement de gym, une blague super drôle... épate** **-** **nous !**

 **\- Ok. Préparez** **-** **vous bien à être stupéfaits ! Je veux que vous m'appeliez Queen Isabella après ça !**

Bien sûr ils rirent, sauf Edward qui avait dû reconnaître mon air archi sûre de moi. Je me levai, et me mis au milieu de la pièce. J'attachai mes cheveux en chignon, respirai un grand coup consciente que tout le monde m'observait et me lançai. J'avais longtemps pratiqué la gymnastique, jusqu'à mon mariage en fait, alors je leur fis un poirier bras tendus parfait, je restai en position 5 secondes avant de basculer en arrière afin de terminer par un grand écart frontal et de passer en facial.

 **\- Alors ? C'est assez pour vous épate** **r** **?**

Tous se levèrent et m'applaudirent, j'étais assez fière de moi. Je me relevai et Edward me prit dans ses bras.

 **\- Tu m'as caché des talents !**

 **\- Je suis mystérieuse.**

Edward se rassit et me remit sur ses genoux et Rosalie prit la parole.

 **\- Où as tu appris à faire ça ?**

 **\- J'ai fait 15 ans de gymnastique. J'ai quelques restes.**

 **\- La vache sans t'échauffer.**

 **\- Je suis flexible. C'est une question d'habitude, même si ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait.**

C'est alors qu'Emmett se mêla à la conversation.

 **\- Tu dois t'amuser Edward avec la souple Bella.**

 **\- Bah figure** **-** **toi que j'en savais rien. J'avais bien vu qu'elle était souple mais pas à ce point ! Mais c'est qu'un détail. En tout cas, je crois que ma Queen Isabella remporte cette partie d'action ou vérité.**

 **\- J'ai gagné quoi ?**

 **\- Une vie avec moi !**

Je ris et me tournai vers lui pour l'embrasser et Alice parla.

\- **Bon, il faut que l'on parle d'un truc sérieux et d'une importance capitale !**

 **\- Doucement Alice, il y en a qui ont bu, on a pas tous nos neurones...**

 **\- En imaginant que même sobre tu** **aies** **tou** **s** **tes neurones Edward !**

Alice lui lança un clin d'œil sous les rires de tout le monde, moi y compris, ce qui me valut une petite claque sur la cuisse.

 **\- Ri** **s** **pas toi ! Bon Alice, tu voulais dire quoi ?**

 **\- Je voulais qu'on discute de l'anniversaire de Bella !**

Alors là hors de question !

 **\- Non, on ne fait rien !**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention. Que ça ne ser** **t** **à rien. 27 ans... ça ne se fête pas du tout. C'est nul.**

 **\- Mais on peut faire un truc tous ensemble, faire venir tes parents... ceux d'Edward...**

 **\- Oui puis Obama et la reine d'Angleterre ! Puis rajoute Robert Pattinson aussi !**

Edward ricana mais me serra dans ses bras en embrassant mon coup afin de m'apaiser.

 **\- Alors une sortie non ? Oh alle** **z** **Bella...**

Je n'avais jamais été fan de mon anniversaire. Je n'avais aucun mauvais souvenir de ce jour-là aucun événement marquant mais ce n'était pas trop mon truc. En fait, mes parents n'avaient jamais fait de cette journée un événement particulier. Juste nous trois, un gâteau et un cadeau. Même au collège, lycée ou dans mon mariage avec Jacob, je n'avais jamais fait quelque chose de particulier.

 **\- Non Alice. Un repas ok mais pas une super fête avec plein de monde.**

Alice parut déçue et s'apprêta à me répondre quand Emmett la coupa dans son élan.

 **\- C'est quand ton anniversaire ?**

 **\- Le 13, dans une semaine et demie.**

 **\- Bah arrête** **z** **de vous faire chier, c'est le veille de la nouvelle présentation pour New York. Donc vous serez certainement là** **-** **bas non ?**

Qui aurait cru qu'Emmett serait aussi génial à ce moment-là ? J'avais complètement oublié New York.

 **\- Emmett tu es un génie ! Désolée Alice, mais je serai à New York. Mon patron** **a** **besoin de son assistante avec lui, je ne peux pas passer à côté. Hein patron ?**

 **\- Tout à fait assistante !**

Je savourais intérieurement ma victoire. Mais Alice n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

 **\- Alors on va tous à New York ! Et on le fête là** **-** **bas tous ensemble.**

Jasper se tourna vers elle avec les yeux ronds.

 **\- Mais ça ne va pas ? Tu es enceinte de 8 mois, Alice ! L'avion c'est hors de question. Et n'imagine même pas que je vais dire oui pour y aller en voiture !**

 **\- J'avais oublié...**

 **\- De quoi ? Que tu** **es** **enceinte de 8 mois ? T'es pas sérieuse ?**

 **\- Désolée, chéri. Bon, alors... on le fêtera à votre retour de New York. Avant ça porte malheur.**

Rosalie en rajouta une couche pour me défendre.

 **\- Même alle** **r** **à New York alors que l'entreprise joue gros... ça aurait été délicat. Cette semaine, nous allons tous beaucoup travailler pour bien terminer le projet et une fois là** **-** **bas, ils devront être convain** **c** **ants et en forme.**

Je souris à Rosalie pour la remercier et repris la parole.

 **\- D'ailleurs pour ça Edward, nous aurons des chambres sépar** **ées** **. Repos total.**

 **\- Niveau humour on en est où là, bébé ? Parce que c'est pas terrible !**

Je souris et regardai Alice.

 **\- Promis à notre retour on fait un repas... on pourrait même aller au restaurant si tu veux.**

 **\- Je m'occupe de tout alors !**

 **\- Mais pas de plan, genre restau dans le noir et un serveur qui arrive avec un gâteau en chantant « Joyeux anniversaire » !**

 **\- D'accord. Jasper on y va ?**

 **\- Où ?**

 **\- Chez nous !**

Wah elle était pressée de partir ou quoi ?

 **\- Pourquoi tu veux partir maintenant chérie ?**

 **\- Je suis fatiguée...**

 **\- Ah.**

Jasper avait vraiment l'air déçu mais sembla se faire une raison.

 **\- Edward, peut-être qu'ils peuvent dormir ici non ?**

 **\- Oui absolument, il n'y a pas de problème.**

Alice sembla dubitative mais Jasper lui était enthousiaste à l'idée. J'insitai.

 **\- Il y a tout ce dont tu as besoin Alice... Puis avec tout ce que Jasper** **a** **bu et toi qui semble être fatiguée, prendre la voiture n'est pas prudent.**

 **\- Bella** **a** **raison Alice. On ne traînera pas demain matin. Promis.**

 **\- Bon, d'accord.**

Je souris et regardai Emmett et Rose.

\- **Vous restez aussi cette nuit ?**

 **\- Ah bah oui, hein Rose ?**

 **\- Oui, comme ça on pourra se venger de la fois o** **ù** **Edward** **a** **piss** **é** **dans le lit de notre chambre d'ami, hein Edward !**

Je me tournai vers Edward qui avait quelques couleurs sur les joues et qui lançait un regard noir à Rosalie.

 **\- C'est quoi l'histoire ?**

 **\- Rien d'important ! Alice, je te montre la chambre**

 **\- Après que Rose ou Emmett nous ait raconté l'histoire du pipi au lit !**

 **\- Je vais terminer de débarrasser la table... pardon Bella.**

Je me levai tandis qu'Edward récupérait des bouteilles vides pour les apporter dans la cuisine. Brad Pitt en profita pour venir sur mes genoux sous l'œil méfiant d'Emmett qui se lança dans l'histoire.

 **\- C'est simple. L'année dernière, nous avons fait le** **N** **ouvel** **A** **n chez nous. Nous avons pas mal bu, bien mangé, couché tard... tou** **t** **le monde** **a** **dormi à la maison. Et le matin... je vois Edward arriv** **er** **, gêné comme je ne l'avais jamais vu encore, et je ne l'ai pas revu dans cet état depuis. Inquiet je lui demande** **c** **e qui se passe et il me dit : « J'ai rêvé que j'y ét** **ais** **... je suis désolé Emmett. » Je lui demande ce qui arrive et il répond : « J'ai pissé dans le lit ». Bien sûr j'ai ri et annoncé la nouvelle à tout le monde dans maison.**

Je me mis à rire doucement. Pauvre Edward... mais ça devait être marrant ! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Pas souvent mais ça arrive ! Plus j'y pensais, plus je riais en fait. La victime de l'histoire réapparut dans le salon, il boudait c'était évident. Jasper prit alors l'un des paquets de couches que Rose avait absolument tenu à acheter et le lui lança.

 **\- Tiens, tu pourrais en avoir besoin !**

 **\- Ta gueule ! Et tu es viré !**

Jasper se mit à rire encore plus ce qui vexa encore plus encore Edward.

 **\- Bon, je vous montre vos chambres ou quoi ?**

 **\- T'as pas d'humour mon pote !**

 **\- Pas à mes dépends non.**

Je souris et Jasper et Alice se levèrent, toujours à moitié morts de rire, afin de le suivre. Rosalie s'éclipsa pour aller aux toilettes, ce qui fit que je me retrouvai seule avec Emmett et Brad Pitt sur mes genoux.

 **\- Dis** **-** **moi Bella... je voulais te demander un truc...**

Je soupirai en secouant la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?

 **\- Oh pitié non...**

 **\- J'ai rien dit encore.**

 **\- Dis** **-** **moi.**

 **\- Je voudrais faire un truc pour Rosalie. Je crois que je ne lui montre pas assez que je l'aime...**

 **\- Emmett... pourquoi moi ?**

 **\- Vous semblez être devenues copines.**

 **\- Emmett, j'ai du mal à gérer mon propre couple alors celui des autres...**

 **\- Si une idée te vien** **t…** **si el** **le te parle d'un truc… dis-moi.**

Je ne comprenais pas trop ce que voulait Emmett. Que je l'aide à reconquérir sa femme qu'il n'avait pas perdue ? J'en avais déjà mal à la tête ! Heureusement, Rosalie arriva en même temps qu'Alice, Jasper et Edward. Alice nous souhaita bonne nuit et nous regagnâmes tous les canapés où je me collai à Edward.

Pendant un long moment, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, je riais encore beaucoup. Puis la conversation politique m'ennuya et je commençai à avoir les yeux qui se fermaient tous seuls et ma tête devait se faire de plus en plus lourde sur l'épaule d'Edward.

 **\- Bébé ?**

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- Tu t'endors.**

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- Allez au lit Bella !**

Je me laissai porter par mon compagnon qui m'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre. Il me coucha sur le lit et m'aida à me mettre dans les draps.

 **\- J'suis pas douchée...**

 **\- On s'en fout. Dors mon ange.**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi ma puce.** **À** **demain mon amour.**

 **-** **À** **d'main.**

Je le sentis m'embrasser avant de quitter la pièce et je m'endormis avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'avais la bouche sèche, les yeux humides et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il était 3h30, Je ne me souvenais plus du rêve mais Edward n'était pas dans le lit. Encore paniquée à cause de mon réveil et inquiète de ne pas voir Edward à mes côtés, je me levai, prenant mon portable pour m'éclairer.

L'appartement était silencieux, enfin il l'était avant que je m'approche du salon où les garçons étaient tous les trois assis dans le canapé, Edward entre Emmett et Jasper. La télé était allumée sur la chaîne des clips. Adele était en train de chanter « Someone Like you » et Edward était en train de chanter en cœur avec la chanteuse, en prenant comme micro une bouteille vide.

 **-** **I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,**

 **But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**

Jasper prit alors la suite de la chanson alors que mon petit-ami lui passait la bouteille micro.

 **\- I hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,**

 **That for me, it isn't over yet.**

Il fallait que je filme ça ! J'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire, mais je ne pouvais pas louper ça. De plus, le moment du refrain arrivait et Emmett lança un « tous ensemble les gars »

 **\- Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.**

 **I wish nothing but the best for you too.**

 **Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-**

 **« Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead », yay**

Je me mordais les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire, les garçons étaient à fond dans la chanson, ils y mettaient tout leurs cœurs et continuèrent jusqu'à la fin. Une fois la chanson finie, Emmett s'essuya les yeux en déclarant :

 **\- Oh putain elle m'fait chial** **er** **c'te chanson...**

 **\- Elle est trop belle !**

C'était Edward qui venait de parler et Jasper ricana.

 **\- Adele ou la chanson ?**

 **\- Pfff ! Connard la chanson !**

Emmett intervint alors.

 **\- Elle est pas moche Adele, j'la trouve jolie !**

 **\- Pas plus qu'ma copine.**

 **\- Elle avait l'air bien ce soir ! Rigolote et cool.**

 **\- J'vous l'av** **ais** **dit qu'elle valait l'coup. Que c'était une bonne et belle personne.**

 **\- Tu vas bander arrête !**

Edward frappa son frère et se leva en titubant.

 **\- J'vais m'coucher, même quand elle dort, Bella est plus intéressante qu'toi.** **À** **d'main les filles !**

 **\- J'y vais aussi...**

 **\- Ouais moi pareil.**

En vitesse, je m'engouffrai dans la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau et regagner la chambre en buvant à la bouteille. Edward arriva alors que je me déshabillais pour enfiler une tenue de nuit.

 **\- T'es réveillée chérie... ça va ?**

 **\- Oui. J'avais soif, chaud et j'ai fait un cauchemar.**

 **\- Oh merde... j'suis désolé...**

 **\- C'est rien. Je suis fatiguée, on va se rendormir. T'es complètement saoul.**

 **\- J'tiens d'bout.**

Je souris et me rallongeai dans le lit alors qu'Edward se déshabillait avant de me rejoindre nu dans le lit.

 **\- Tiens, tu devrais boire de l'eau fra** **î** **che.**

 **\- Yep, pas con... merci bébé.**

Edward but alors le reste de la bouteille d'eau d'un litre, je n'en avais bu qu'un quart.

 **\- Tu avais soif !**

 **\- Ouais. Bon allez ma petite Bella d'amour... dormons !**

 **\- Je t'aime, à demain.**

Il nous cala dans le lit en collant son torse à mon dos. Il embrassa mon cou, caressa mon ventre avec son pouce et doucement je me rendormis. J'avais hâte d'être au petit-déjeuner afin de montrer ma vidéo. Le plus drôle, c'était que les garçons n'étaient absolument pas au courant qu'ils avaient été surpris, la surprise serait totale.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **Dite moi tout !**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **bise**

 **Lexi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir**

 **Pardon pour la semaine passé...**

 **Il y a eut un contre temps.**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à celles qui tienne toujours la forme en laissant des reviews =)**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

* * *

Il était à peine 9h lorsque j'ouvris les yeux pour la deuxième fois. Je me réveillai dans la même position que lorsque je m'étais rendormie, mon dos contre le torse de mon petit-ami et ses bras autour de moi. D'une main, je me frottai les yeux et sentis les lèvres de mon compagnon sur mon épaule. Je souris et me tournai vers lui tout en entendant des bruits que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer dans l'appartement.

 **\- Bonjour bébé.**

 **\- B'jour... c'est quoi s'bruit ?**

 **\- Emmett et Rose vont péter toute ma literie !**

 **\- Oh... gênant.**

Maintenant que je savais, les cris et gémissements me paraissaient bien plus nets. Je grimaçai et ne me sentis pas à ma place.

 **\- Autant j'aime le faire mais je n'aime pas entendre les gens faire l'amour, ça me met terriblement mal à l'aise.**

 **\- Il y en a que ça excite pourtant.**

 **\- Tu parles pour toi ?**

 **\- Non ! C'est mon frère, dans ma chambre d'ami avec ma belle** **-** **sœur enceinte de mon neveu ou de ma nièce ! C'est carrément dégoûtant.**

Je souris et après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue, je posai ma tête sur son épaule et fermai les yeux pendant qu'il me câlinait.

 **\- Tu sais que ça doit être la deuxième ou troisième fois qu'on se réveille ensemble à une heure raisonnable ?**

 **\- C'est vrai. J'aime bien ça... et c'est chouette de ne pas se réveill** **er** **en panique suite à un cauchemar.**

 **\- C'est ce qui nous attend au bout du chemin, chérie.**

Il avait raison. Un jour je ferais des nuits complètes sans me réveiller en sursaut. J'avais hâte.

 **\- J'en ai très envie Edward...**

 **\- Et moi donc... regarde, nous sommes pas bien là ? Un réveil tout en douceur...**

 **\- La musique de fond laisse à désir** **er** **.**

 **\- Ouais... je suis d'accord.**

Je me redressai et lui volai plusieurs baisers avant de m'appuyer sur un coude, la tête dans ma main.

 **\- La soirée était chouette non ? Je me suis bien amusée.**

 **\- Malgré ton rôle d'assistante sociale.**

 **\- Emmett m'a demandé un truc lui aussi d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Un plan pour reconquérir sa femme. Il pense ne pas lui prouver assez qu'il l'aime. J'en sais rien moi, c'est leurs problèmes, pas les miens. J'en ai assez comme ça.**

 **\- Pourquoi il te demande ça ?**

 **\- Parce que j'ai l'air proche de Rose.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?**

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas encore les meilleures amies du monde. On s'entend bien, je l'aime beaucoup mais...**

 **\- Je comprends. Emmett trouvera bien. Tu as autre chose à faire.**

 **\- Comme m'occuper de toi...**

 **\- Oui, puis la semaine va être dure.**

 **\- Oui. D'ailleurs, dis non pour cette histoire de shopping, j'ai pas envie.**

 **\- Pourtant je pense que ça te ferai** **t** **du bien. Et puis, tu n'auras pas à courir partout dans les magasins, tout sera sur place.**

 **\- Hum... ça ne me branche pas trop. J'ai besoin de rien.**

 **\- Juste 1h, pense** **s-** **y.**

 **\- On verra, mais je suis à 99% contre.**

Il sourit et se redressa dans le lit tout en m'allongeant sous lui. Il picora mes lèvres de nombreux baisers avant d'embrasser mon cou et de s'allonger la tête entre mes seins. Je fermai les yeux et passai mes mains dans ses cheveux d'un geste tendre.

 **\- Ah, tu entends Bella ?**

 **\- Le silence... Ils ont fini ?**

 **\- On dirait bien ! Ah une dernière chose, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit pour la gym ? J'étais sur le cul hier après ta démo !**

 **\- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. J'ai pas pensé à le dire non plus. Pourquoi faire ?**

 **\- Tu as fait des compétitions ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai quelques prix dans le garage de mes parents.**

 **\- Tant de souplesse... J'ai hâte d'étudier ça !**

 **\- Je te fai** **s** **confiance sur ce point. On se lève ? J'ai faim !**

 **\- Moi aussi !**

Il se releva et m'embrassa avant de se lever. Je le suivis, enfilai ma robe de chambre et gagnai la cuisine avec Edward qui n'avait pris la peine d'enfiler qu'un pantalon. Il n'y avait qu'Alice et Jasper qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Cette dernière nous sourit.

 **\- Salut vous deux ! Bien dormi ?**

 **\- Bonjour Alice, salut Jasper. Oui et vous ? Debout depuis longtemps ?**

 **\- Depuis que ton frère et ta belle** **-** **sœur ont décid** **é** **de partager leur intimité avec tou** **t** **le monde. Nous nous sommes servis désolée...**

 **\- Oh non, pas de problème, vous avez eu raison. Bella café ?**

 **\- Oui, s'il te pla** **î** **t.**

Edward s'attela alors à nous préparer notre petit-déjeuner, je fus rejointe par Brad Pitt qui s'installa devant moi sur le plan de travail.

 **\- Coucou mon bébé... ça va mon p'tit chat ?**

Jasper sourit et me parla.

 **\- Quand est-ce qu'il trouve son Angelina ?**

 **\- Jamais ! Il reste avec sa maman, puis c'est un bébé, il n'a qu'un peu plus d'un an et demi, il est trop jeune pour me quitter. Il m'aime trop en plus, hein Brad que tu m'aimes ?**

Je me penchai en avant sur la table de la cuisine pour embrasser mon chat qui se mit à ronronner sous mes caresses et mes baisers tout en frottant sa tête contre ma joue.

 **\- Par moment, je me dis que j'aurais des raisons d'être jaloux de ce chat.**

 **\- Mais non... tu sais bien que c'est toi qu'il aime mater quand tu te douches, pas moi.**

Edward rit et posa la tasse de café qu'il m'avait préparée devant moi.

 **\- Merci chéri.**

 **\- De rien ma puce. Bon, Emmett et Rose** **s** **e sont endormi** **s** **après leur sport matinal vous croyez ?**

 **\- Je sais pas, mais je ne touche pas aux draps ! Ton appart, tes draps !**

 **\- Ils vont le faire eux** **-** **même. Je ne touche pas à leurs saletés moi.**

Je souris et commençai mon petit-déjeuner toujours avec Brad Pitt qui me tournait autour.

 **\- Il n'y a rien pour toi là mon gros.**

 **\- Bonjour tou** **t** **le monde !**

Emmett venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, aussi habillé que son frère, c'est à dire avec juste un jean. Ma seule pensée en voyant Emmett torse nu était de le trouver trop musclé, ça ne me branchait pas du tout, alors que si je détournais les yeux sur le torse d'Edward, là je salivais totalement ! Comme un jeu, je passai d'Edward à Emmett en me disant « Envie... pas envie ! » je perdais la tête !

Distraite par ma bêtise, je ne vis pas le drame de la matinée arriver. Lentement Emmett s'approcha de moi, le bras tendu. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait faire jusqu'à ce que sa main agrippe le dos de mon chat dans le but de lui faire peur.

 **\- Salut le chat !**

Brad Pitt, qui était occupé à renifler ma nourriture, n'avait pas senti le danger venir. Il fit un bond surprenant tout en miaulant par peur, renversant au passage ma tasse de café chaud sur mes cuisses nues. Je bondis alors du tabouret en criant, tandis que la tasse se brisait au sol et que Brad Pitt détalait se mettre à l'abri je ne sais où.

 **\- Putain c'est chaud ! Espèce de gros con !**

 **\- Je suis désolé, je voulais juste faire peur à ton chat !**

 **\- T'es un grand malade ! Il t'a rien fait ! Il a dû frôler la crise cardiaque ! T'** **a** **s quel âge pour être aussi gamin par moment !**

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais pas prévu la tasse de café...**

 **\- Oh ta gueule ! Je veux plus t'entendre, ni te voir !**

Sur ce, je sortis en trombe de la cuisine, j'étais furieuse et j'avais mal aux cuisses. Non mais vraiment, quel intérêt de faire ça ? Mon pauvre chat. Je ne l'avais jamais vu bondir ainsi et souffler de cette manière. Maintenant il allait se planquer pendant certainement des heures, mort de peur.

Arrivée dans la salle de bain, je verrouillai les portes et enlevai doucement mes vêtements Bon, mes cuisses ne partaient pas en lambeaux c'était déjà ça. Je compris soudainement de quoi avait peur Rosalie. Si Emmett agissait toujours comme ça en privé, je me demandais pourquoi elle était encore avec lui. Ce type ne devait pas être tout seul dans sa tête par moment !

Toujours très énervée, j'allai dans la douche, mis le thermostat de l'eau au plus froid et laissai l'eau froide couler à basse pression sur mes cuisses endolories. Après cinq bonnes minutes sous l'eau froide, je sortis de la douche. Enroulée dans ma serviette, j'allai rejoindre la chambre où je trouvai Edward assis sur le lit.

 **\- Ça va ?**

 **\- Je suis furieuse et j'ai mal !**

 **\- Tiens, c'est de la crème pour les brûlures.**

 **\- Merci.**

Il posa la crème sur le lit pendant que j'allais enfiler une culotte et un débardeur. Quand je revins à côté de lui il regarda mes cuisses rouges en fronçant les sourcils. Il était tendu et en colère, c'était évident. Son regard était sombre, ses mâchoires serrées, ses poings fermés. Sans le regarder, je m'appliquai la crème.

 **\- T'es en colère ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que je suis en colère ! Mon frère fai** **t** **le con et brûle ma femme ! Donc oui, je suis en colère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dans la tête celui** **-** **là par moment !**

 **\- C'est de ça que Rose** **a** **peur. De l'enfant qu'est Emmett par moment. Rassure** **-** **moi, il n'est pas toujours comme ça ?**

 **\- Pas au travail, souvent dans le privé.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas comment il peut être aussi brillant et aussi con en même temps.**

 **\- Bella doucement, c'est mon frère quand même, vas-y doucement s'il te plaît. Tu sais, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'il fait baisser la tension. Moi c'est le sport, lui c'est son côté fou fou.**

 **\- Hum.**

 **\- Il ne te fera jamais de mal volontairement.**

 **\- Rien que l'idée d'effrayer mon chat était idiote.**

 **\- J'avoue oui. Je ne cherche pas à le défendre, je dis juste qu'il n'est pas méchant.**

 **\- Tout ce que je comprends, c'est que je suis tombée amoureuse du bon Cullen.**

Il rit et passa son bras autour de mes épaules et embrassa ma joue.

- **Moi aussi je t'aime. Je retourne là** **-** **bas, Alice et Jasper vont partir, Rose défait les draps de la chambre et Emmett lave ma cuisine !**

 **\- Encore heureux.**

Il m'embrassa encore avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre. Je terminai de mettre ma crème et enfilai une jupe assez courte afin que le tissu ne colle pas ma peau. Je regagnai alors le salon où Alice et Jasper étaient sur le point de partir.

 **-** **Oh Bella ? Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, ça va, c'est pas si grave.**

 **\- Hydrate bien ta peau surtout !**

 **\- Oui, chef Alice.**

 **\- Bien soldat. Merci pour la soirée...**

 **\- Oh attendez non ! Ne partez pas ! Je dois absolument vous montrer un truc, c'est pas long et ça vaut vraiment le coup ! Vous n'allez pas le regretter !**

 **\- Nous avons bien cinq minutes. Hein Jasper ?**

Jasper approuva et je leur demandai de s'asseoir pendant que j'allais dans la cuisine où Edward finissait de manger en compagnie d'Emmett et Rosalie.

 **\- Chéri ? Rose, Emmett ? Vous pouvez venir dans le salon. Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose.**

Sans attendre leur réponse, je repartis en direction du salon où je branchai mon téléphone à la télé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ma puce ?**

 **\- Je ne dirai rien. Je dois vous le montrer c'est tout.**

Je souris et lançai la vidéo d'Emmett, Jasper et Edward en train de chanter « Someone like you ».

 **\- Oh merde non Bella !**

 **\- Désolée... Je vous ai surpris cette nuit !**

Edward était rouge de honte, comme Emmett et Jasper tandis qu'Alice et Rose étaient mortes de rire. Moi-même je riais sans retenue même si les voir en vrai avait été bien plus drôle.

 **\- Attendez ! Regardez la fin ! Écoutez écoutez !**

Je fis signe à tout le monde de se taire quand Emmett essuyait ses yeux et qu'il déclarait que la chanson le faisait pleurer. De nouveau ce fut l'hilarité totale et la vidéo se coupa. Rosalie pleurait de rire, Alice n'en était pas loin, tout comme moi, tandis que les garçons ne savaient plus où se mettre. Histoire de rire encore un peu, je remis la vidéo au début et nous repartîmes en fou rire. C'est Emmett qui s'énerva en premier.

 **\- Oui bon ça va ! On était plus que saouls, je m'en souviens même pas trop.**

Je répliquai.

 **\- D'un côté te voir pleurer devant Adele en sachant que tu écoutes du Céline Dion, ça ne m'étonne pas trop. Je vous envoie la vidéo les filles ?**

 **\- Oh carrément !**

Rosalie dégaina son téléphone, et j'envoyai le fichier à mes amies. Alice vérifia que sa vidéo fonctionnait bien tout en riant encore.

 **\- Je ne pourrai plus jamais écout** **er** **cette chanson sans pense** **r** **à vous les garçons !**

 **\- Oui bon ça va ! Comme Emmett l'a dit, nous étions un peu saouls. Rosalie et Bella n'étaient pas mieux quand elles étaient bourrées ! J'ai dû coucher Bella dans son lit parce qu'elle voulait dormir par terre par flemme d'aller dans son lit. Et Rosalie n'était pas mieux !**

 **\- Ouais mais pour nous, il n'y a aucune vidéo ! J'ai été plus maligne que vous !**

Jasper me tira la langue et finit par se lever en se tournant vers Alice.

 **\- Bon, ma honte assurée, nous y allons ?**

 **\- Oui, chéri, on y va. Merci pour cette surprise de dernière minute** **,** **Bella !**

 **\- Ah bah de rien.**

Je me relevai et allai prendre Alice dans mes bras pour la saluer.

 **-** **À** **très vite Alice.**

 **\- Oui. Merci encore.**

Je souris et fis une simple bise à Jasper. Les autres les saluèrent également avant qu'ils ne partent. Environ 10 minutes après, ce fut au tour de Rosalie et Emmett de nous quitter.

- **Petite Isabella...**

 **\- Emmett.**

 **\- Je suis vraiment navré pour ce matin.**

 **\- Je suis toujours un peu fâchée.**

 **\- Tu me pardonneras ?**

 **\- Un jour.**

 **\- Il y a au moins de l'espoir.**

 **\- Tout à fait.**

 **\- Allez, à demain au boulot.**

 **\- Oui à demain.**

Il me serra brièvement dans ses bras avant d'aller taquiner une dernière fois son frère, alors que Rose me prenait dans ses bras.

 **\- Merci pour la soirée Bella. Désolée pour Emmett ce matin. Et merci de m'avoir écoutée.**

 **\- De rien. Mais la semaine prochaine hein ? Pas plus !**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Ok.** **À** **demain Rose.**

 **\- Bonne soirée ce soir.**

 **\- Merci.**

Elle m'embrassa et Edward les raccompagna à la porte avant de revenir vers moi.

 **\- Alors jeune Swan... On joue les espionnes la nuit ?**

 **\- J'avais vraiment soif et j'avais vraiment fait un cauchemar. Le reste n'est que le fruit du hasard. T'es fâché ?**

 **\- Pas du tout ! Je ne t'avais jamais vue rire autant je crois. Ça fait plaisir à voir. Dis** **-** **moi, que dirais** **-** **tu de ne rien faire de la journée** **?** **On va dans la chambre, on lit, on regarde la télé, on dor** **t** **... on se câline. On ne sort pas du lit.**

 **\- Ce programme me plaît bien. Mais nous avons le dîner chez tes parents ce soir.**

 **\- Je sais, mais avant on ne fait rien. Lazy Day !**

 **\- Soyons paresseux oui ! D'ailleurs je commence maintenant !**

Sur ce, je lui sautai dans les bras, il rit et m'embrassa.

 **\- Et moi qui va me porter ?** **C'est toujours la même chose... enfin bon !**

Je souris et il nous emmena dans la chambre.

 **\- Comment vont tes cuisses ?**

 **\- Si on y touche pas, ça va. Alors on fait quoi ?**

Il haussa les épaules et me laissa tomber sur le lit.

 **\- Je pense que je vais commencer par te prendre dans mes bras.**

 **\- Je vote pour !**

Il rit et s'allongea à côté de moi en me serrant contre lui. S'en suivit une longue série de câlins devant la télé, de câlins en lisant, en papotant... à midi je trouvai la force d'aller ouvrir au livreur de pizza qui nous apportait notre déjeuner. Après avoir mangé, nous fîmes une sieste et je fus la première à me réveiller... à cause de Brad Pitt qui me léchait le visage.

 **\- Hey toi... t'es revenu... tu n'as plus peur... viens me faire un câlin mon gros.**

Durant un moment, je somnolai tout en gardant mon chat contre moi, jusqu'à ce que l'envie de faire pipi soit la plus forte. Après mon petit tour aux toilettes, je revins dans la chambre où je m'arrêtai devant le lit et j'observai Edward dormir. Il était beau, l'air si jeune, si sexy. Il dormait sur le dos, une jambe par-dessus le drap, un bras sous sa tête, l'autre sur son ventre.

Je souris et me remis dans le lit sans le réveiller. Doucement, je retirai le draps qui le couvrait sans qu'il ne bouge. Ensuite je m'installai entre ses cuisses et d'un geste hésitant, je commençai à caresser son membre encore au repos. Même s'il était plongé dans son sommeil, son corps lui était maintenant parfaitement réveillé après quelques secondes. Alors qu'Edward avait une respiration haletante, je me penchai pour prendre son sexe dans ma bouche.

 **\- Bella...? C'est toi...?**

Je me relevai en secouant la tête. Il avait encore les yeux fermés et sa voix était encore endormie.

 **\- Non idiot ! C'est Brad Pitt !**

Edward ricana avant de gémir quand je me remis à le sucer. Ma langue tournoyais autour de son sexe, je l'aspirais en creusant mes joues, je le pris au plus profond de ma gorge, Edward gémissait, ses mains agrippaient mes cheveux, ses hanches allaient vers moi. Mon rythme était de plus en plus rapide, il était proche de la jouissance. Afin de l'y conduire au plus vite, je découvris mes dents et les fis doucement racler le long de sa verge tout en caressant ses testicules. Cambrant son corps, il se libéra au fond de ma gorge par de puissantes giclées tout en criant mon prénom. Après avoir avalé tout ce qu'il m'avait donné, je le laissai se reprendre en le nettoyant avant d'aller m'allonger à ses côtés. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et planta son regard brillant dans le mien.

 **\- Monsieur Cullen... bien dormi ?**

 **\- Bien réveillé surtout.**

 **\- J'en suis ravie.**

Il rit et m'embrassa.

 **\- Faut qu'on se prépare pour aller chez tes parents. J'aimerais passer rele** **ver** **mon courrier aussi...**

 **\- Je te dois un orgasme.**

 **\- Est-ce que je peux tenir un cahier de compte et faire un** **combo le moment venu ?**

 **\- Non !**

Il embrassa mon cou, caressa mes hanches, mon ventre, mes seins... petit à petit sa bouche glissa sur mon corps, jusqu'à mon mont de Vénus. Je fermai les yeux en gémissant tandis que la langue de mon petit-ami me procurait mille émotions. Lorsque mon corps explosa de plaisir, Edward remonta jusqu'à mes lèvres tout en restant placé entre mes jambes.

D'un geste lent, il me pénétra et ondula les hanches. Nos fronts étaient l'un contre l'autre, nos regards étaient soudés. Il était doux, il m'aimait, je l'aimais. Ensemble nous atteignîmes la jouissance, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'étais sereine et heureuse. Pendant un long moment nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre, profitant de notre état post orgasmique.

 **\- Bébé ?**

 **\- Hum ?**

Je tournai la tête vers lui, il caressa ma joue et embrassa mon nez.

 **\- J'ai une idée... ça te dit si on prend la moto pour aller chez mes parents ?**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais fai** **t** **de moto.**

 **\- Tu as peur ?**

 **\- Un peu.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'ai peur de tomber.**

 **\- Tu as juste à me serrer fort dans tes bras.**

 **\- Je suis prête à essayer !**

 **\- Tu vas adorer ça ! Douche et on y va ?**

 **\- Oui. Tu sais que je t'aime ?**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi.**

Je l'embrassai et nous sortîmes du lit pour aller à la douche.

 **\- J'ai aimé notre journée de feignants.**

 **\- J'ai aimé ça aussi, j'ai de bonnes idées par moment !**

 **\- Bravo Edward !**

Il rit et nous prîmes notre douche. Une fois prêts, Edward m'aida à m'équiper pour la virée en moto. Je n'étais pas très rassurée, je n'avais jamais fait ça avant. J'avais peur de tomber lors des virages, j'avais peur des autres en voiture ou motos. Nous serions exposés au danger... sans protection.

 **\- Hey Bella, ça va aller, tu va aimer !**

 **\- On verra.**

 **\- On commence par aller jusqu'à chez toi, si ça ne va pas, j'irai cherch** **er** **la voiture. Ok ?**

 **\- Oui. Allons-y, ne soyons pas en retard.**

Il prit ma main et nous allâmes jusqu'au garage où attendait la superbe moto d'Edward. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse et j'avais quelques sueurs froides. Edward me rassura d'un baiser sur le front et me mit le casque sur la tête.

 **\- Très sexy !**

 **\- Ne te moque pas, merci.**

 **\- Je ne fai** **s** **que constater !**

Je le frappai doucement sur le bras, il sourit et s'équipa à son tour avant de monter sur la moto. Prudemment je montai à mon tour sur la machine et me serrai contre lui.

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Ouais ?**

 **\- Tu ne me lâches pas et essayes de suivre mes mouvements. En fait, ne réfléchi** **s** **pas trop.**

 **\- Euh ok. Allons-y.**

Edward démarra la moto et la fit avancer alors que je m'accrochais à lui de toutes mes forces, les yeux fermés. Je sentais la moto prendre de la vitesse et au fur et à mesure que nous avancions je pris le risque d'ouvrir les yeux petit à petit. Il n'y avait rien d'effrayant, c'était comme en voiture mais avec une température plus fraîche. Edward était prudent, il n'allait pas trop vite, il ne se faufilait pas entre les voitures comme un malade. C'était plutôt bien, mais je n'étais tout de même pas très fan. Rapidement nous arrivâmes chez moi. Un peu tremblante, je descendis de la Ducati, Edward en fit autant et enleva nos casques.

 **\- Toujours en vie ?**

 **\- Ah ah oui ! Ce n'est pas trop mal. Mais je ne suis pas super fan. Ce n'est pas mon moyen de transport favori.**

 **\- Moi j'aime bien, je peux te sentir contre moi comme ça.**

 **\- C'est peut-être le seul truc bien. Me serrer contre toi.**

 **\- Va chercher ton courrier !**

Je souris et entrai dans l'entrée de mon immeuble afin d'aller chercher ma semaine de courrier. Je n'avais pas grand-chose, huit lettres seulement. J'ouvris la première, une facture. La deuxième, une pub, puis... le reste était juste l'enfer, les six dernières lettres étaient des menaces, une lettre par jour.

 **« Je sais ce que tu as fait »**

 **« Il est mort par ta faute ! »**

 **« Tout le monde va le savoir »**

Voilà les trois premières. Les autres étaient différentes.

 **« Je ne dirai rien si tu fai** **s** **ce que je dis. Sinon, tout le monde saura que tu as tu** **é** **ton mari »**

 **« Je veux de l'argent contre mon silence Swan »**

 **« 10 milles dollars pour mon silence. Je te contacterai pour le transf** **ert** **... sinon toute l'entreprise E.C desing et tou** **s** **ceux que tu connais seront au courant que tu as laissé mourir ton mari »**

Ma tête tournait, mes yeux étaient humides, ma respiration haletante. C'était un cauchemar, dix milles dollars ? Je n'avais pas cet argent ! Enfin j'avais celui de Jacob, mais je ne devais pas y toucher avant le procès. Et puis c'était énorme et j'allais entrer dans un cercle vicieux. C'était dangereux, ça me faisait peur.

 **\- Bella ? Il te faut combien de temps...**

Edward était devant moi, je n'avais pas le courage de parler, je me contentai de lui tendre les lettres. Il fronça les sourcils et les prit pour les lires. Sa colère fut flagrante et fulgurante. Après sa lecture, il plia les lettres et les fourra dans la poche de son blouson.

 **\- C'est forcément quelqu'un du bureau !**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Qui d'autre pourrait en savoir autant ? Je vais les convoquer, tous un par un et je t'assure que celui qui fait ça, je le briserai.**

 **\- J'ai pas cet argent Edward...**

 **\- Il est hors de question que tu donnes un centime à cause de ce putain de chantage, Isabella !**

 **\- Et si cette personne le dit aux investisseurs de New York. Et si ça ruinait tout à cause de moi ?**

 **\- Et alors ? On s'en fout ! Tu es plus importante que New York !**

 **\- Je suis désolée Edward...**

Il secoua la tête et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

 **\- On trouvera qui fait ça Bella ! Et on va arrêter ça, et vite ! Compris ?**

Je hochai la tête et me serrai contre lui. J'étais morte de trouille, ça pourrait engendrer des problèmes pour l'avenir de l'entreprise. Edward embrassa ma tête et prit ma main.

 **\- Allez viens, allons chez mes parents, passons une bonne soirée et je te garantis que toute cette merde sera finie avant la fin de la semaine. Compris ?**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi ma puce. Allez mon cœur, on y va.**

Je n'étais pas rassurée du tout, mais je pourrais oublier ça pour la soirée. J'aurais le temps de penser à tout ça cette nuit. Enfilant mon masque de la Bella qui va bien, je laissai Edward remettre mon casque et m'installai contre lui sur la moto. Le voyage fut plus long et plus pénible pour moi. En fait, je n'aimais pas du tout la moto, je n'aimais pas la sensation. En ville pourquoi pas, mais là nous étions sur les hauteurs de Seattle, il y avait moins de monde, Edward allait vite et moi j'étais à deux doigts de me faire pipi dessus, surtout dans les virages.

Enfin nous arrivâmes chez les parents d'Edward. La maison était toujours aussi impressionnante. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois que je venais ici, la dernière avait été pour l'anniversaire d'Edward. Ce dernier se gara dans l'allée majestueuse de la demeure familiale. Je descendis de cette machine infernale et enlevai mon casque.

 **\- T'es toute blanche Bella.**

 **\- Je n'aime pas la moto ! Ça me fait trop peur, même si tu conduis bien et tout, mais... Désolée, je n'aime pas du tout la sensation. J'ai failli me faire pipi dessus !**

 **\- Ok, ok. Pas de problème. Tu crois que tu pourras faire le retour ?**

 **\- Je ne rentrerai pas à pied.**

 **\- Je peux appeler Paul.**

 **\- Je ferai le retour, mais on ne partira jamais en road trip en moto.**

 **\- Pas de problème. On y va ?**

 **\- Tu m'aimes toujours ?**

 **\- Je réfléchis.**

Il sourit et prit ma main pour aller sonner à la porte. Ce fut Carlisle qui nous ouvrit. Il nous sourit et embrassa son fils avant de me tendre la main.

 **\- Bonsoir Isabella.**

 **\- Bonsoir Carlisle.**

 **\- Je vous en pri** **e** **entrez. Le dîn** **er** **est presque prêt et Laurel** **a** **besoin de toi Edward.**

Mon compagnon m'aida à enlever mon blouson et les déposa sur le porte-manteau tout en répondant à son père.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle bloque sur un morceau de piano.**

 **\- Ah d'accord. Pas de problème. Elle est o** **ù** **?**

 **\- Dans le salon.**

 **\- Et maman ?**

 **\- En cuisine.**

 **\- On va aller la saluer d'abord.**

Main dans la main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine où Esmée s'affairait. Quand elle nous vit, elle nous fit un large sourire et vint prendre son fils dans ses bras.

 **\- Bonsoir mon chéri. Comment ça va ?**

 **\- Bien maman. Et toi ?**

 **-** **À** **merveille.**

 **\- Tu te souviens d'Isabella ? Ma petite** **-** **amie.**

Esmée fit la moue et le frappa doucement sur l'épaule.

 **\- Me prendrais** **-** **tu pour une vieille sénile mon fils ? Bonsoir Isabella. Comment supportez-vous de vivre avec cette andouille ?**

Je ris et offris à Esmée une très brève accolade.

 **\- Je l'aime, alors je fais abstraction de tout ça.**

Edward me serra dans ses bras tandis qu'Esmée souriait.

 **\- Ta sœur est dans le salon Edward.**

 **\- Ouais papa me l'a dit. On va aller la voir. Tu as besoin d'aide en cuisine ?**

 **\- Tu te proposes ?**

 **\- Non, mais Bella oui.**

 **\- Isabella ?**

Le sale traite ! Bon, bah puisque j'avais le choix ! Je souris et hochai la tête.

 **\- Avec plaisir.**

Edward nous laissa alors toutes les deux et j'aidai Esmée à terminer le dîner.

 **\- Alors Isabella, la soirée d'hier** **s** **'est bien passée ?**

 **\- Oui, nous avons bien ri et j'ai appri** **s** **beaucoup de choses. Emmett est fan de Céline Dion ? J'aurais jamais cru.**

 **\- Il écoutait ses disque en cachette jusqu'à ce qu'Edward le découvre. Nous avons emmen** **é** **Emmett à l'un de ses concerts. Il en a pleuré.**

 **\- J'ai du mal à l'imaginer.**

 **\- C'est un curieux spectacle.**

 **\- J'ai aussi appri** **s** **que Laurel l'appel** **ait** **« Nenette ».**

 **\- Petite, Laurel avait du mal à parler. Elle l'a appell** **é** **Nenette pendant des années. Emmett s'y était fait.**

 **\- Et avec Edward.**

 **\- « Ouoir » Rien d'aussi drôle que pour Emmett.**

Je souris et terminai la sauce que j'étais en train de faire. Esmée ne parla plus, sauf pour des choses insignifiantes, je répondais mais je ne me sentais pas à mon aise. Heureusement elle annonça que nous avions terminé et nous apportâmes les plats dans la salle à manger.

 **\- Carlisle, Laurel, Edward ! À table !**

Laurel arriva et tendit les bras vers moi. Je souris et elle se blottit contre moi.

 **\- Bella !**

\- **Salut Laurel ! Comment tu vas ?**

 **\- Très bien. Edward m'a aidée pour le piano, maintenant j'y arrive.**

 **\- Il est trop fort cet Edward.**

 **\- Pas toujours mais on dira oui.**

Je ris et l'embrassai sur la tête avant de m'installer à côté d'elle autour de la table. La conversation allait de bon train, Edward résuma brièvement la soirée d'hier, Laurel bouda de ne pas avoir été invitée. Pour la consoler, je lui montrai la vidéo des garçons en train de chanter Adele. Bien sûr tout le monde rit et ce fut autour d'Edward de bouder. Puis Carlisle parla d'un sujet qui fâche un peu.

 **\- Il paraît que tu as vu Jane, Edward ? Et que les choses ne se sont pas bien pass** **ées** **.**

 **\- Pourquoi elles se passeraient bien ? Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle a continué** **de** **dire des conneries,** **d'** **insulter Bella,** **de** **dire n'importe quoi sur notre relation. Je lui ai juste di** **t** **ses quatre vérités. Je n'aurais pas dû ? Elle te manque ?**

 **\- Edward ! Je trouve juste que le faire en publi** **c** **est une chose indélicate. Notre famille a suffisamment était exposée comme ça. Règle ça une bonne fois pour toutes.**

 **\- Comment tu veux que je fasse ? Ou alors je ne devrais rien dire et la laisser nous insulter. Non.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle vous fasse perdre le projet de New York ?**

 **\- Je m'en fiche.**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward avant qu'Esmée n'intervienne.

 **\- Je dois protester Edward. Perdre le projet à cause de ça serait vraiment injuste. Nous avons mis beaucoup de temps, de travail et d'argent pour tout perdre à cause de ça.**

 **\- Le « ça » dont tu parles maman, c'est Isabella ! Je ne veux pas perdre New York mais si je dois choisir entre le projet et la femme que j'aime, alors je la choisis elle. Qu'importe les conséquences.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas d'accord Edward. C'est égoïste.**

 **\- Pardonne** **-** **moi de privilégier mon bonheur plutôt que d'être riche et super puissant.**

Je me sentais extrêmement mal à l'aise. Si j'avais pu, je serais déjà partie. Esmée changea alors de conversation.

 **\- Ton frère** **a** **dû te le dire mais nous partons à Dallas ce week end...**

 **\- Non il ne m'a rien dit.**

Si bien sûr qu'il nous l'a dit... je fronçai les sourcils mais Edward me fit comprendre du regard qu'il s'en occupait. Peut-être voulait-il voir si ses parents se sentaient obligés de nous inviter ou non.

 **\- Ah bon ?**

 **\- Je l'ignorais. Les grands** **-** **parents vont bien ? Il y a un problème ?**

 **\- Non, tout va bien. Nous avions juste envie d'y aller.**

 **\- Alors vous les embrasser** **ez** **pour moi.**

 **\- Eh bien... si tu veux, tu peux venir. Emmett et Rosalie viennent, toi et Isabella pourriez aussi faire partie du voyage. Vous connaissez Dallas, Isabella ?**

Assez surprise qu'elle se souvienne de ma présence à table, je la regardai avant de répondre.

 **\- Euh non... je ne connais pas.**

 **\- Raison de plus pour venir. Les grands** **-** **parents d'Edward ont un immense harras. C'est magnifique là** **-** **bas. N'est-ce pas Edward ?**

 **\- Oui... Bella, chérie, tu veux bien partir en week-end avec ma famille ?**

Il jouait à quoi ? Il savait très bien que je voulais bien y aller. Puis je compris. Il voulait prouver à ses parents que mon avis comptait, que je n'étais pas juste une chose.

 **\- Eh bien oui je veux bien... mais le vendredi, j'ai mon rendez-vous...**

 **\- Ah oui. Et bien nous prendrons l'avion après ton rendez-vous. Vous avez déjà un vol maman ?**

 **\- Non. Nous pouvons prendre un vol en soirée, ce n'est pas un problème.**

 **\- Je propose que Bella et moi nous occupions des réservations. Nous ferons ça avant mercredi. Ça vous va ?**

 **\- Très bien oui. Vous verrez Bella, c'est un endroit merveilleux. Vous avez déjà monté à cheval ?**

 **\- Non, jamais.**

Esmée me parla alors de la propriété de Dallas, du nombre de chevaux, de ce que les grands-parents d'Edward avaient accompli. Les vacances des garçons là-bas chaque année... Puis la conversation dériva, je ne sais plus trop comment, sur Laurel et l'ambiance resta bonne même s'il était évident qu'Edward était de mauvaise humeur et qu'il luttait pour être le plus cordial possible. J'espérais que lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui, il serait mieux luné que maintenant.

* * *

 **Voilà...**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bise.**

 **Bonne semaine tous le monde.**

 **Lexi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir**

 **Et voici un nouveau chapitre**

 **Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu au review**

 **je manque cruellement de temps.**

 **Je tiens cependant à vous remercier pour vos reviews tout particulièrement miangemidemon02 pour tout ses review sur Repartir de Zéro et sur repartir avec toi. Une rafale de Reviews tout à fait plaisante ^^**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **\- On rentre Bella ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, je commence à fatiguer.**_

 _ **\- Je vais chercher Laurel pour qu'on lui dise au revoir. Tu vas prévenir mes parents ?**_

 _ **\- Ok.**_

 _Je me levai du canapé afin d'aller cherch_ _er_ _Esmée et Carlisle qui étaient dans la cuisine. Ils venaient de débarrasser le café. J'allais entrer dans la cuisine quand j'entendis mon prénom. C'était Carlisle._

 _ **\- Je n'arrive pas à accrocher avec Isabella. Je la trouve trop antipathique.**_

 _-_ _ **Elle l'est beaucoup moins qu'au début il faut l'avouer. Edward l'aime Carlisle.**_

 _ **\- Elle me fait penser à Jane. Qui di**_ _ **t**_ _ **que ça ne finira pas comme ça ? Qu'elle ne lui brisera pas le cœur ? Je ne la sens pas.**_

 _ **\- Elle travaille bien, elle nous a beaucoup ai**_ _ **dés**_ _ **pour New York. Laurel l'aime beaucoup, Rose et Emmett aussi. Elle est gentille.**_

 _ **\- Oui. Tu laisserais Edward abandonner New York**_ _ **à**_ _ **cause des problèmes possibles avec Jane ?**_

 _ **\- Non. Je ne laisserai personne me faire renoncer à New York. Peu**_ _ **importe les dommages. Edward se fera une raison, il comprendra. Mais il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Jane a juste de la rancoeur.**_

 _ **\- Oui. Pour en revenir à Bella, je voudrais parler d'elle avec Edward. Il doit être prudent, j'ai peur qu'il se fasse avoir encore une fois. Il est trop... gentil, c'est une cible facile pour les filles comme elle.**_

 _ **\- Comment ça comme elle ?**_

 _ **\- Intéressée. Pour moi elle attend que vous soyez au sommet pour ensuite en tirer le meilleur profit.**_

 _ **\- Tu penses vraiment ça d'elle ?**_

 _ **\- Cette fille n'est pas amoureuse, c'est évident. Et elle est bourrée de problèmes, elle sent les ennuis à des kilomètres.**_

 _ **\- Tu es toujours si pessimiste Carlisle. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'Emmett**_ _ **s**_ _ **e soit marié sans nous en parler !**_

 _Je ne pouvais pas rester là. Je devais retourner dans le salon, faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu même si j'étais extrêmement blessée. Quand je fis volte face_ _, je_ _sursautai_ _en_ _me retrouva_ _nt_ _face à Edward._

 _ **\- Edward... j'ai eu peur. Ça va ?**_

 _ **\- Ils ont raison.**_

 _ **\- De... quoi...?**_

 _ **\- Mon père**_ _ **a**_ _ **raison. Entièrement raison... Je suis désolé, Bella.**_

Brusquement j'ouvris les yeux et m'assit dans le lit. J'étais en sueur, la respiration haletante, complètement désorientée et complètement nue. Nous avions passé la soirée chez Esmée et Carlisle, nous avions bien dîné et passé une bonne soirée. Sauf que je n'avais intercepté aucune conversation... enfin je ne crois pas. Je tendis le bras à côté de moi afin de vérifier qu'Edward était toujours là. Ma main atterrit sur son torse, j'étais soulagée.

 **\- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?**

Je sursautai en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Edward se redressa et alluma sa lampe de chevet, par réflexe je remontai les draps sur ma poitrine.

 **\- Chérie ?**

 **\- Un cauchemar... mais ça va.**

 **\- On en parle ?**

 **\- Je... pense que j'ai emmêlé la réalité et... ce cauchemar, si bien que je ne me souviens pas de ce qui est vrai et faux.**

 **\- Dis** **-** **moi.**

 **\- Comment sommes** **-** **nous partis de chez tes parents** **?** **Est-ce que je suis all** **ée** **les chercher dans la cuisine ?**

 **\- Non. Nous étions tous dans le salon, Laurel était déjà couchée et j'ai proposé de partir car il se faisait tard. Tu as rêvé de quoi ?**

 **\- Je suis allée les cherch** **er** **dans la cuisine. J'ai surpris une conversation, ton père ne m'aime pas, il a exposé plusieurs arguments. Et tu étais d'accord avec lui au final.**

Il secoua la tête et me fit signe de me mettre à cheval sur ses cuisses. Je m'exécutai, m'installai face à lui et encerclai son cou de mes bras.

 **\- Ma puce, tu sais que tu débloques totalement ?**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et nichai ma tête dans son cou.

 **\- Je suis sérieux bébé. Je ne dirais pas que mes parents t'adorent mais ils t'aiment bien. Ils ne te détestent pas. Moi par contre, je t'aime, je t'adore, je te kiff à mort ! Tu le sais... Comment dois-je te le dire, te le prouver ?**

 **\- Je le sais. Je te kiff à mort aussi. C'est juste... un cauchemar. J'étais un peu perdue.**

 **\- Tu as retrouvé ton chemin ?**

 **\- J'imagine. Dis, est-ce que vendredi tu veux bien commencer la thérapie de couple ?**

 **\- Oui... Tout ce que tu veux. Tu veux qu'on aille prendre une douche ?**

 **\- Non... Je suis assisse toute nue, sur tes cuisses et Oh... tu es nu aussi !**

 **\- Seigneur, j'ai cru que tu n'en parlerais jamais !**

 **\- Comment ne pas le sentir !**

Il rit et m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son baiser tout en ondulant sur lui. Ses mains caressaient mon dos, mes hanches, mes seins. Les miennes fourrageaient dans ses cheveux ou griffaient légèrement son dos. Il me souleva et dirigea son sexe à l'entrée du mien puis je me laissai glisser sur lui avant d'entamer des va-et-vient tout en l'embrassant avec adoration.

Accélérant mon rythme, je me laissais emporter par les caresses de mon compagnon. Ses lèvres sur mon cou, ses dents qui mordillaient mes tétons, ses doigts ancrés dans mes hanches, son souffle contre ma peau, la sensation de l'avoir en moi.

 **\- Je t'aime Edward... je t'aime à la folie !**

Il planta son regard dans le mien et plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue força le barrage de mes dents. Notre baiser était fougueux, nos souffles haletants, j'étais proche de la jouissance, lui aussi, il grognait, ce qui m'excitait encore plus.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi Bella... tu es toute ma vie, bébé.**

Il fit alors venir ses hanches vers moi et tout mon corps se tendit, mon dos se cambra et je partis dans un orgasme foudroyant. Edward me suivit presque immédiatement, criant mon nom, me serrant contre lui.

Remis de nos émotions, il nous rallongea dans le lit tout en me gardant dans ses bras, son front contre le mien, sa main caressant mes cheveux. J'étais bien, sereine, apaisée, heureuse, amoureuse, aimée. Aucune ombre au tableau.

 **\- J'ai sommeil Edward.**

 **\- Dors mon ange, on a encore du temps.**

Je souris et fermai les yeux. L'instant d'après, je m'endormis sous ses caresses.

Lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, il faisait jour, j'étais seule dans le lit mais il y avait du bruit dans la chambre. Me tournant vers la source du son, je découvris Edward qui posait un plateau petit-déjeuner sur la petite table du coin salon de la chambre.

 **\- Petit** **-** **déjeuner au lit ?**

 **\- Hey, regardez qui est enfin réveillée. Ça va chérie ? Bien dormi ?**

 **\- Oui. Il est quelle heure ?**

 **\- 7h.**

 **\- Viens m'embrasser.**

 **\- Non, j'ai trop faim. Toi viens...**

 **\- T'es un crétin.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Il me sourit et s'assit dans un des fauteuils devant le plateau. Après m'être étirée, je me levai en enfilant mon peignoir, j'avais froid ! Installée en face d'Edward, je me servis un café et tartinais mon pain de confiture.

 **\- Prête pour la semaine ?**

 **\- Je redoute plus la semaine prochaine à New York.**

 **\- Il ne faut pas.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais présenté de projet devant des investisseurs, Edward. Il faudra que je m'entra** **î** **ne cette semaine et ce week-end.**

 **\- Oui promis. Je t'aiderai. Au fait, tu veux aller faire ton shopping quand ?**

 **\- Mon shopping ?**

 **\- Avec Alice et Rose.**

 **\- Oh, je ne veux pas y aller.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? S'il te pla** **î** **t, juste deux heures. Achète des trucs pour moi !**

 **\- Tu veux des caleçons ?**

 **\- J'aimerais te voir en nuisette... en tenue sexy.**

 **\- Typiquement masculin.**

 **\- Je plaide coupable.**

 **-** **Qu'est-ce qui te freine ?**

 **\- Le monde.**

 **\- Tu veux le faire ? Tu aimerais ?**

C'est sûr que j'aimerais faire du shopping avec mes amies. Mais je redoutais le regard des autres, leur jugement. D'un autre côté, peut-être que je devrais me forcer à le faire, me forcer à avancer.

 **\- Tu as raison, je vais y aller, même si je ne veux pas. Je dois me forc** **er** **.**

 **\- Super. Je suis certain qu'au final** **,** **tu t'amuseras.**

Je souris et bus une gorgée de café.

 **\- Avez** **-** **vous fêt** **é** **le mariage d'Emmett et Rosalie ?**

 **\- Drôle de question... non. Ils sont revenu** **s** **de Vegas et nous ont annoncé la nouvelle c'est tout. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ton père aurait refusé le mariage ?**

 **\- Je ne pense pas. Il aime bien Rose. Pourquoi Bella ?**

 **\- Dans mon rêve de cette nuit, ton père ne semblait pas l'apprécier, je veux dire, il était très pessimiste envers moi et Rose et ta mère disait qu'elle comprenait pourquoi Emmett et elle** **s** **'étaient mari** **és** **en secret.**

 **\- C'est un rêve Bella. Pourquoi tu vois mon père comme un méchant ?**

 **\- Je ne contrôle pas mes rêves.**

 **\- Hélas.**

Je fis un petit sourire avant de terminer de manger. J'allai ensuite me doucher et me préparer pour la journée. Edward en fit autant et quand nous fûmes prêts, nous retrouvâmes Paul en bas de l'immeuble.

 **\- Bonjour Paul.**

 **\- Mademoiselle Swan.**

Je lui souris et montai dans la voiture tout en entendant Edward parler.

 **\- Vos yeux Paul ! Levez** **-** **les !**

Je rougis et me sentis mal à l'aise. Edward me rejoignit sur la banquette et prit ma main tandis que Paul démarrait.

 **\- Est-ce que j'ai sport ce soir ?**

Je sortis ma tablette et vérifiai l'emploi du temps.

 **\- Hum non. Tu veux que je te cale un tennis ?**

 **\- Non, je voudrais une séance avec mon coach. 2h.**

 **\- 2h ! Ok. 18H-20h ?**

 **\- Ouais. Faut bien que je m'entra** **î** **ne pour toi.**

 **\- Tu parles, tu vas rentrer, manger, te doucher et te coucher.**

Il sourit et se pencha pour embrasser mon coup, sauf qu'il me fit un bisou baveu, genre grand-mère. Je grimaçai et essuyai mon cou.

 **\- Oh tu étais obligé de me baver dans le cou ? Même ma grand-mère ne m'a jamais fait ça !**

Edward riait et je lui frappai l'épaule avec mon poing.

 **\- Arrête ! C'était dégo** **û** **tant, je te lèche moi ?**

 **\- Oui !**

Bon ok... il riait encore et j'avais honte.

 **\- Désolée mais je ne te bave pas dessus. Sujet clos.**

 **\- Oh ma puce... viens.**

Il me détacha et m'attira contre lui.

 **\- T'es fâchée ?**

 **\- Non, juste gênée.**

 **\- Attends deux secondes.**

Je pris mon portable et écrivis un message pour lui afin de ne pas parler devant Paul.

 **« Est-ce que Paul me regardait ? »**

Edward fronça les sourcils et ses mâchoires se serrèrent. Il hocha la tête avant de prendre mon téléphone et de répondre.

 **« J'en ai peur. Si je le surprends encore** **à** **fixer tes fesses, je le frappe. D'un autre côté, tu es trop belle, comment lui en vouloir de céd** **er** **à la tentation que tu es. Cependant, tu es à moi, JE regarde, JE touche. Personne d'autre. Pourquoi ? Ça te plaît qu'un autre te regarde ? »**

J'écarquillai les yeux et secouai la tête avant de répondre à voix haute.

 **\- Tu rigoles ? Je déteste ça !**

 **\- Parfait alors. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien de mal.**

Je fis un demi sourire et rangeai mon téléphone. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous arrivions devant l'immeuble. Dans l'ascenseur, Edward se tenait contre moi, embrassant mes cheveux ou en caressant mes bras ou mes hanches. Il savait que passée la porte d'E.C Desing, les démonstrations affectives ne seraient plus vraiment possible.

 **\- Allez bébé, on y va !**

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit à notre étage et nous sortîmes de la cage en fer pour entrer dans nos bureaux.

 **\- Bonjour Angela, vous avez une mine affreuse.**

 **\- Vous savez parler aux femmes, Edward. Tenez, tout ça pour vous.**

Elle tendit un carton contenant des lettres et des dossiers. Edward s'en saisit et après un bref coup d'œil à la boite, il regarda de nouveau Angela.

 **\- Je ne plaisante pas quand je dis que vous n'avez pas l'air bien.**

 **\- Je suis fatiguée. Rien de grave Edward, mais entre le boulot, la maison, mon mari, mon fils...**

 **\- Si vous avez besoin de temps, prenez quelques jours.**

 **\- Merci Edward.**

Elle sourit et Edward décida qu'il était temps de partir. Sur notre passage, nous saluâmes ceux que nous croisions et arrivés à nos bureaux, Edward me laissa le carton donné par Angela.

 **\- Tiens. Dans cinq minutes dans mon bureau pour le planning ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Il hocha la tête et disparut derrière la porte de son bureau. J'allumai mon ordinateur, entrai les codes, rangeai mes affaires, pris ce dont j'avais besoin et frappai à la porte d'Edward avant d'entrer. Il était déjà au téléphone, tourné vers la vue imprenable de Seattle.

 **-... vérifiez tout, soyez vigilant, ne laissez rien passer... Je vous rappelle dans 2H. Merci.**

Il raccrocha et ne me posant pas plus de questions, j'allai m'installer dans un siège face à son bureau. Il s'installa face à moi en prenant l'agenda que je lui tendais.

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Dans une heure** **,** **il y a une réunion dans la grande salle avec tout le monde pour faire un point sur ce qui doit être fait durant la semaine. Le dossier est là tiens... si tu veux le revoir.**

 **\- Et toi ?**

 **\- J'en ai une copie.**

 **\- Parfait.**

 **-** **Avec Emmett tu déjeunes avec client potentiel, un grand cuisinier qui veu** **t** **ouvrir en ville...**

 **\- Oui je vois. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?**

 **\- Non, je dois voir Rosalie pour Billy.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- C'est le plus important de la journée, le reste est noté, les dossiers sont classés par ordre des rendez** **-** **vous. Avec un bref résumé à chaque fois. Je me charge de joindre ton coach pour ce soir. Et... oh merde !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas passés au Starbuck !**

J'avais complètement oublié le café et la pâtisserie du matin. Edward rit et se leva pour venir s'appuyer face à moi contre son bureau.

 **\- C'est pas grave. Je me contenterai de ce qu'il y aura à la réunion. J'ai oublié moi aussi.**

 **\- Tu veux que j'y aille vite là maintenant ?**

 **\- Non, reste ici. Je veux que tu t'occupes de réserv** **er** **pour New York la semaine prochaine, prépare de ton côté la réunion de tout à l'heure, si tu as des idées, des questions, des choses à dire. Je voulais savoir aussi o** **ù** **en ét** **ait** **l'organisation du gala que je voudrais faire...**

 **\- Oui, justement j'allais y venir. J'ai prépar** **é** **deux types d'invitations, selon l'endroit o** **ù** **ça se fera. Il n'y a plus qu'** **à** **les envoyer. J'ai vu pour réserv** **er** **une salle, c'est possible. Mais c'est également faisable de le faire au centre. Bien agencé, le gymnase ou la cour extérieure voir même les deux peu** **vent** **recevoir tou** **s** **les invités.**

 **\- Parfait, au centre alors. Je veux qu'il y ait des élèves du centre. Voi** **s** **si un soir en fin de journée, je peux en discuter avec la directrice.**

 **\- Ok. Je contacte des traiteurs ?**

 **\- Ouais, je veux plusieurs menus, nous choisirons le meilleur ensuite.**

 **\- Entendu mais nous...**

On frappa à la porte et Edward autorisa la personne à entrer. C'était Rosalie. Elle nous sourit et s'approcha vers nous.

 **\- Bonjour vous deux.**

 **\- Bonjour Rosalie. Je peux t'aider ?**

 **\- Oui, je voulais te donner le dossier pour le renvoi de Tanya. Je t'ai tout mis. Il n'y a plus qu'** **à** **lui dire.**

 **\- En résumé ?**

 **\- On la licencie pour faute professionnelle.**

Edward prit le dossier et regarda rapidement son contenu en lisant à voix haute.

 **\- Faute professionnelle pour retards réguliers, non prise en compte des avertissements, harcèlement moral régulier envers une employée, tenue vestimentaire inadéquate et non prise en compte des avertissements à ce sujet également... ça marche ?**

 **\- Oui. Elle a trop de blâmes pour que ça compte.**

 **\- D'accord, merci. Je vais attendre la fin de semaine.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Avec un peu de chance, c'est elle qui envoie des lettres de menace à ma femme !**

Sa femme ? Il plaisante ou quoi ? Cependant je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir flattée, j'en souris même. Rosalie parut aussi étonnée que moi mais elle ne dit rien, Edward lui ne remarqua pas notre étonnement.

 **\- Merci Rosalie, je vais m'occuper de ça.**

 **\- D'accord. Bella on déjeune ensemble ?**

 **\- Oui. 13H ? Chinois ?**

 **\- Parfait. À tout à l'heure. Edward.**

 **\- Rosalie.**

Rosalie hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Edward refit le tour de son bureau et se rassit face à moi.

 **\- Ta femme ?**

 **\- Petite** **-** **amie fait trop ado. Tu préfères concubine ?**

 **\- On est plus en 40. Je ne suis pas fâchée, ça me flatte.**

Il me sourit et caressa ses lèvres avec son index.

 **\- Arrête Edward.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça.**

 **\- Comme quoi ?**

 **\- Arrête ! Nous parlions de ton gala. Nous n'avons pas de date.**

 **\- Ah merde oui. Alors au boulot.**

Nous nous remîmes au travail et la matinée passa à une vitesse folle. J'assistai à la réunion sur New York. Rien de trop important, juste une mise au point de l'avancée du dossier, ce qu'il restait à faire, terminer les maquettes. Nous étions presque prêts. À 12H40 Edward sortit de son bureau et s'arrêta au mien.

 **\- J'y vais bébé. À tout à l'heure ?**

 **\- Ouais. Tiens, un petit résumé sur le chef cuisinier.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **-** **À** **tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

Je me levai et me permis de l'embrasser avant qu'il ne parte. De mon côté, j'éteignis mon ordinateur, pris mes affaires et descendis dans le hall de l'immeuble. J'y retrouvai Rosalie, elle me prit brièvement dans ses bras et nous sortîmes pour aller dans la voiture de son chauffeur.

 **\- Alors comment ça va avec Emmett ?**

 **\- Euh... bien. En fait, il me couvre de cadeaux, il n'a jamais été aussi tendre et attentionné.**

 **\- Tu devrais lui dire.**

 **\- J'ai envie de profiter de ma semaine « T'es une princesse Rosalie ».**

 **\- Tu le tortures.**

 **\- Je le confesse.**

 **\- J'ai appris un truc sur toi et Emmett. En fait, j'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit... Horrible, Carlisle ne voulait pas de moi dans la famille...**

 **\- Oh Bella... Carlisle est quelqu'un de super. Il est incapable de détester quelqu'un.**

 **\- Edward m'a rassurée, mais dans mon rêve, Carlisle était du genre, pessimiste à souhait. Et Esmée disait qu'elle comprenait pourquoi Emmett et toi vous étiez mariés en secret. Du coup à mon réveil, j'ai demandé à Edward si vous aviez fêté votre mariage et il m'a dit que non.**

 **\- C'est vrai, je me suis mariée en robe blanche, tu sais, genre celle qu'on met pour la plage. Nous n** **'** **étions que tous les deux à la chapelle, pas d'amis pas de famille. À notre retour, nous n'avons fait qu'un repas en famille.**

 **\- C'est trop triste. Moi j'ai adoré mon mariage. Nous avons fait la fête, j'avais tous les gens que j'aimais. J'étais si heureuse... personne ne devrait se marier en tête à tête.**

 **\- Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu en fait. C'était un coup de tête. Je ne le regrette pas, j'aime Emmett du plus profond de mon âme, l'idée de finir ma vie avec lui, de lui appartenir et qu'il m'appartienne me réconforte. C'est tout ce que je veux. Le reste est secondaire...**

 **\- Hum arrête, tu men** **s** **! Je suis douée pour ça Rose.**

Elle éclata de rire et se recoiffa d'un geste nerveux avant de secouer la tête et de me répondre.

 **\- Ok... oui je regrette un peu.**

 **\- Alors divorcez et remariez** **-** **vous.**

 **\- Bien sûr, tout le monde sait que j'ai du temps à perdre.**

Ce fut à mon tour de rire.

 **\- Et toi Bella ? Comment était ton mariage ?**

 **\- Romantique. Sur une plage chez nous en Floride. J'avais une robe très simple, c'est peut être mon seul regret, je n'avais pas la robe de princesse dont rêvent toutes les petites filles. Il y avait tous les gens que nous aimions, ma mère pleurait, mon père la consol** **ait** **et moi je n'arrêtais pas de me dire « Ne ruine pas ton maquillage Bella ! ». La cérémonie était simple, Jacob m'a fait pleurer avec ses vœux, j'ai ruiné mon maquillage. Nous avons fait la fête toute la nuit, chez mes parents, avec toutes les personnes les plus importantes de notre vie à ce moment** **-** **là.**

 **\- Tu ne regrettes pas ce qui arrive en ce moment ? Avec Billy ?**

 **\- Non... Jacob n'y est pour rien. Je suis en colère contre lui car il m'a abandonnée mais il n'est responsable de rien en ce qui concerne les actes de son père. Je ne regrette aucun instant passé avec lui, aucune des décisions que nous avons prises ensemble.**

 **\- Tu auras peut-être, s** **û** **rement même, la chance de revivre ça avec Edward.**

Je réfléchis un instant, même si je savais déjà que mon bonheur passé, ne serait plus jamais possible. C'était une dure réalité.

 **\- Non. Je ne serai plus aussi libre et insouciante qu'avant. Je n'ai plus vraiment d'amis, je ne sais plus m'amuser. Même si j'aime profondément Edward, ça ne sera jamais le même bonheur avec lui qu'avec Jacob. Je suis trop... brisée pour être de nouveau comme je l'étais l'année dernière encore.**

 **\- Ou alors c'est encore trop tôt.**

 **\- Probablement. Mais je suis folle amoureuse d'Edward, je tiens à le souligner ! C'est même perturbant.**

 **\- De l'aimer ?**

 **\- Non, c'est facile de l'aimer. Ce qui est troublant c'est... que je l'aime plus que j'ai pu aimer Jacob, mais j'ai été plus heureuse, plus libre avec Jacob qu'avec Edward.**

 **\- Je ne... comprend pas.**

 **\- Je suis heureuse que lorsque qu'Edward est avec moi. Avec Jacob, j'étais bien tout le temps.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas bien là ?**

 **\- Ne m'en veux pas, mais là il me manque, j'ai peur qu'un truc puisse arriver et ne plus jamais le revoir. Je ne me sens pas... rassurée, en sécurité. Quand je le vois, j'oublie mes peurs, il est là, tou** **t** **va bien, je peux laisser place à la quiétude et au bonheur. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

Rosalie hocha la tête et tapota ma cuisse.

 **\- Je comprends oui. Mais avec le temps ça ira mieux. J'en suis sûre.**

 **\- Merci Rosalie.**

Arrivées au restaurant nous nous installâmes afin d'étudier le menu. Notre repas commandé, Rosalie prit son air professionnel en joignant ses mains entres elles.

 **\- Bien, parlons de choses sérieuses.**

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Je pars demain soir pour la Floride, ton dossier passe mercredi en fin de matinée.**

 **\- D'accord. Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?**

 **\- Je vais plaider le non** **-** **lieu, je suis confiante sur ce qui va arriv** **er** **, il nous le sera accordé.**

 **\- Et concernant ma plainte ?**

 **\- Ce sera mon coup de théâtre, je terminerai ma plaidoirie en lançant la plainte de harcèlement contre lui.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça sera** **à** **effet immédiat ?**

 **\- Je vais le demander, oui.**

 **\- Donc tout peut être fini demain midi ?**

 **\- Il faut y croire oui.**

J'avais du mal à y croire. Est-ce que tout ça sera enfin fini dès demain ? Est-ce que je serai vraiment tranquille ? Pourrai-je enfin avancer ? Étais-je prête à ça ?

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- J'ai du mal à croire que ça peut finir mercredi.**

 **\- C'est une bonne nouvelle non ?**

 **\- Oui, mais... ça dure depuis dix mois. dix mois d'ennuis qui peuvent se terminer dans deux jours.**

 **\- Tout ira bien.**

 **\- Je sais. Tu me tiendras au courant ?**

 **\- Bien entendu.**

Je devais rester prudente, je devais me dire que je pourrais ne pas m'en sortir. Que les choses pourraient mal tourner... un imprévu, un sale con de juge... Je n'avais pas de chance. Pas depuis dix mois en tout cas. Le reste du repas, Rosalie me parla de ma défense, des arguments qu'elle allait utiliser, les preuves qu'elle possédait. Si j'étais juge, je la croirais sur parole, elle était super convaincante.

 **\- Merci pour le repas, Bella.**

 **\- De rien, c'est toi qui me défends.**

 **\- C'est mon job. Je dois aller à mon cabinet, on est à côté, ça t'embête de rentrer au E.C Desing toute seule ?**

 **\- Non pas du tout. On s'appelle ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Je la serrai dans mes bras, je lui étais réellement reconnaissante, je croyais en elle et je commençais vraiment à l'aimer. Je tenais à elle. Après nous être dit au revoir, Rosalie partit à pieds vers son cabinet pendant que je montais dans la voiture pour rentrer au bureau. Pendant le trajet, je pris mon téléphone et appelai Emmett.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Emmett, c'est Bella.**

 **\- Ah queen Isabella ! T'as vu j'ai retenu !**

 **-** _ **Ma Bella ?**_

Je souris en entendant Edward mais répondis à Emmett

 **\- Je t'en félicite bravo !**

 **\- Comment vont tes cuisses ?**

 **\- Euh mes cuisses ?**

 **\- Le café.**

 **\- Elles vont bien merci.**

 **\- Je suis rassuré. Tu veux parler au truc qui me ser** **t** **de frère ?**

 _ **\- Gros con ! Passe**_ _ **-**_ _ **l**_ _ **a-**_ _ **moi.**_

Désolé chérie, je t'aime mais je veux parler à Emmett.

 **\- Emmett, si j'avais voulu parler à ton merveilleux frère, et bien je l'aurais appelé ! J'ai son numéro tu sais.**

 **\- Ah... elle ne veu** **t** **pas te parler Eddy ! Pourquoi tu appelles alors petite B ?**

 **\- Je pense que j'ai une idée pour ce que tu m'as demandé l'autre soir... Pour reconquérir ta femme ! Enfin tu ne l'as pas perdue cela dis. Mais j'ai une idée quand même.**

 **\- Tu es où ?**

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle va bien ?**_

 **\- Ta gueule Edward. Je suis occupé là.**

Je pariais qu'Edward allait m'appeler sitôt ma conversation avec Emmett terminée.

 **\- Je suis en route pour le bureau.**

 **\- Nous aussi, on arrive. Viens me voir quand tu arrives.**

 **\- Très bien. Passe** **-** **moi Edward ou il va faire une crise.**

 **\- Ah je ne t'entends plus Bella... allô allô ?**

Sur ce il raccrocha. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire toute seule et l'instant d'après Edward m'appela.

 **\- Edward, tout va bien.**

 **\- Tu es où ?**

 **\- J'arrive au bureau. J'ai demandé à Emmett de te pass** **er** **le téléphone mais il a raccroché.**

 **\- Il a été fini à la** **pisse lui !**

J'explosai de rire tandis qu'il devait se recevoir un coup dans l'épaule de la part d'Emmett.

 **\- Comment** **s** **'est passé ton déjeun** **er** **avec Rose ?**

 **\- Bien. C'est bizarre en fait. Mon dossier passe mercredi matin. Mercredi midi, toute mon affaire peut** **être terminée. Ça me fait drôle de penser ça.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Ça serai** **t** **génial. Ça sera enfin derrière toi !**

 **\- Je sais oui. Mais... je ne veux pas être trop optimiste, on ne sai** **t** **pas ce qui peut arriv** **er** **. Je ne suis pas trop chanceuse.**

 **\- Cette fois c'est la bonne Bella.**

 **\- Je dois juste réaliser en fait. Je serai soulagée que ce soit fini. Je t'aime, je veux me consacr** **er** **à nous à cent pour cent.**

 **\- Je suis heureux d'entendre ça. On en reparlera, tu m'expliqueras en détails. Je suis dans mon bureau.**

 **\- Seul ou accompagné ?**

 **\- Une dizaine de prostituées sont là.**

 **\- Je te laisse faire la f** **ê** **te, je suis en bas, qu'elles terminent vite, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.**

Il rit et raccrocha tandis que je descendais de voiture. Après les passages de sécurité de l'immeuble, je montai à mon étage. Angela me fit un bref signe de la main à mon arrivée et je me rendis au bureau d'Emmett.

 **\- Ah ! Isabella Swan. Je vous en pri** **e** **ma chère, prenez un siège.**

 **\- Tu es bien sympathique dis donc.**

Je m'assis en face de lui.

 **\- Bon, je vais faire simple et court Emmett...**

 **\- Comme toujours, tu es du genre « je ne tourne pas autour du pot ».**

 **\- Exact. Demande Rose en mariage.**

Emmett parut surpris et brandit sa main gauche en me montrant son annulaire.

 **\- Ce truc, c'est une alliance. Ça veux dire que nous sommes déjà mariés.**

 **\- Je sais, j'en ai porté une pendant huit ans. Non, ce que je veux dire c'est... propose** **-** **lui de renouveler vos vœux devant toute votre famille et vos amis. Offre** **-** **lui un vrai mariage, avec un vrai pasteur, plein d'invités, une vraie robe de mari** **ée** **pour elle, un costume pour toi. Une vraie fête... Redis** **-** **lui que tu l'aimeras, la chériras, tous les jours de ta vie, devant les gens qui compte** **nt** **pour vous.**

 **\- Tu crois ?**

 **\- Je le sais, Emmett. Vas lui acheter une bague et fai** **s** **ta demande. Prenez le temps d'organiser ça. Vous vous êtes mariés quand ? Quelle date ?**

 **\- Un 13 mai.**

 **\- Remariez** **-** **vous le 13 mai. Faites de ce jour, le plus heureux de votre vie. Compris ?**

Emmett fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant. D'un coup, la ressemblance avec son frère fut frappante.

 **\- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'elle veu** **t** **.**

 **\- Elle m'a avoué ne pas regrett** **er** **de t'avoir épousé, elle t'aime Emmett. En revanche, elle regrette de ne pas avoir eu vos familles auprès de vous pour ce jour. Je me suis mariée, je sais que c'est important.**

Il se laissa tomber dans le fond de son fauteuil, son air était plutôt triste et concentré. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux.

 **\- Je suis nul, je n'ai pas été capable de lui offrir ce qu'elle mérite. Elle est différente depuis quelques temps. Elle me cache quelque chose.**

 **\- Fai** **s-** **moi confiance Emmett. Et tu n'es pas nul, tu lui as offert ce qu'elle voulait au moment o** **ù** **elle le voulait.**

 **\- Et si elle dit non ?**

 **\- Si elle dit non je fais une sextape !**

Emmett pouffa de rire et se redressa.

 **\- J'en connais un qui sera ravi d'apprendre ça.**

 **\- Tu vas le faire ?**

 **\- Je vais y réfléchir oui. Merci Bella. Vraiment.**

 **\- Je me répète mais tu peux me faire confiance à cent pour cent sur ce coup.**

 **\- Je peux te prendre dans mes bras.**

 **\- Je pense pouvoir le supporter.**

Il sourit et se leva. Je l'imitai et me laissai prendre dans ses bras pour une courte mais très sincère étreinte. Nous venions de nous séparer quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur Tanya. Elle nous observa en arquant un sourcil trop épilé avant de me parler avec mépris.

 **\- Te faire baiser et sucer Edward ne te suffit plus, tu t'attaques** **à** **son frère maintenant ? Emmett, j'ai des papiers à te faire signer**

Je sentis Emmett se tendre, tout comme son frère quand il allait attaquer. Doucement je posai ma main sur le bras de mon beau-frère pour qu'il me laisse faire et répondis à Tanya avec un sourire de façade.

 **\- Bonjour Tanya. Emmett, je te laisse. Tu notes ce qui vient d'arriver ?**

 **\- J'y manquerai pas. Je te tiens au courant Bella. Merci pour tout.**

 **\- De rien.**

Je repris mes affaires et me tournai une dernière fois vers Tanya.

 **\- Tu vas bien Tanya ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?**

 **\- Rien, je trouvais juste que tu avais un peu grossi.**

Elle étrécit les yeux et je sortis du bureau. Je savais qu'elle était très à cheval sur sa ligne, le physique était tout pour elle. Je pense que j'avais marqué un point. Sitôt la porte fermée, j'entendis Emmett lui passer un savon, j'en fis abstraction et allai vers mon poste de travail. J'allumai mon ordinateur et pendant qu'il se mettait en route, je frappai à la porte d'Edward. Quand il m'autorisa à entrer, je le trouvai en compagnie de Mike en train de regarder des papiers. Mon patron me fit un sourire chaleureux tandis que l'autre, m'ignora complètement.

 **\- Isabella, les cinq minutes ont été longues.**

 **\- Je devais voir Emmett. Puis j'ai croisé Tanya. Après quelques politesses entre nous, je suis enfin arrivée ici.**

 **\- Elle a dit quoi ?**

 **\- Emmett l'engueule déjà.**

 **\- Oui, bah moi aussi j'irai le faire.**

Il tourna son regard vers Mike en rangeant les papiers qu'il avait entre les mains.

 **\- Merci Mike.**

 **\- De rien. Je retourne bosser, j'apporte la conclusion des coûts et des bénéfices possibles pour New York avant 17h.**

 **\- Super merci, donne tout à Isabella si je suis occupé.**

 **\- Bien.**

Mike se dirigea alors vers moi, ou plutôt vers la sortie, je tentai une approche.

 **-** **À** **plus tard...**

Il me lança un rapide coup d'œil sans me répondre et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

 **\- Sérieux, c'est quoi son problème à lui ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien... J'y travaille. Et Tanya ?**

 **\- C'est pas la peine Edward... Tu as rendez** **-** **vous dans quinze minutes.**

 **\- Je m'en fous, je demanderai à Emmett. Ok pour le rendez-vous.**

 **\- Tu as bien mangé ?**

 **\- Oui. On devrait signer.**

 **\- Super ! Bien joué.**

 **\- Merci. Tu voulais quoi à Emmett ?**

 **\- Lui faire part d'une idée pour faire plaisir à Rose ?**

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- Il réfléchit.**

 **\- Ok. J'ai vu avec Rosalie et Alice, vous allez faire du shopping ensemble vendredi, je te donne du temps libre de 12h à 15h. Non négociable.**

 **\- Je te déteste ! Je vais travailler !**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi.**

Je sortis du bureau faussement fâchée et préparai les documents pour le rendez-vous qui allait venir. Quand Angela m'informa que les clients attendaient à l'accueil je prévins Edward avant d'aller les chercher et leur présenter mon patron. J'étais à peine réinstallée à mon bureau que le téléphone sonna.

 **\- Bureau d'Edward Cullen. Isabella Swan, bonjour.**

 **\- Isabella... Enfin nous nous parlons ! Je veux mon argent !**

Oh mon Dieu.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lut.**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bises**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir !**

 **Toujours là ? Toujours dans l'histoire ?**

 **En tout cas, voilà un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je voudrais remercier toutes les auteurs en guest, : (SamSam : Choriane : D'jen, Laurie : Anges0112 : une inconnue... ) et toute les autres, pour leur review à chaque chapitre.**

 **Merci aussi à celle qui ont un compte et à qui je peux répondre.**

 **Merci également à Lilly pour sa correction.**

 **Avec tout ça, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13

 _ **\- Bureau d'Edward Cullen. Isabella Swan, bonjour.**_

 _ **\- Isabella... Enfin nous nous parlons ! Je veux mon argent !**_

 _Oh mon Dieu !_

C'était un homme, sa voix était grave et menaçante, je ne la connaissais pas. Je fus prise d'une soudaine montée de panique, ma respiration se coupa, et je fus incapable de parler. De l'autre côté de la ligne, se trouvait l'homme qui voulait me faire chanter. Tremblante, je me tournai afin de voir Edward, il était en pleine discussion avec son client. Je m'en foutais. Comme une tarée, je frappai à la porte vitrée. Edward tourna la tête vers moi. Sa première expression fut la colère d'être dérangé de cette manière mais mon visage devait être tellement paniqué qu'il se calma. Je lui fis signe de prendre son téléphone. J'appuyai sur la touche pour lui faire partager l'appel et fixai sa réaction tout en répondant à mon interlocuteur.

 **\- Qui êtes** **-** **vous ? Que me voulez** **-** **vous ?**

 **\- Tu le sais très bien. Je veux l'argent, 10 milles dollars.**

 **\- Je... je... n'ai pas cet argent et je...**

Le type me coupa la parole et me hurla dessus.

 **\- Ta gueule ! Tu vas me donner ce putain d'argent ! Demande à ton riche patron qui te saute de te donner le fric ou démerde** **-** **toi ! Mais je veux ce pognon mercredi ! Je rappellerai pour les conditions d'échange demain ! Je te préviens, si tu préviens la police, ou si tu ne me donnes pas ce que je veux, je révélerai à tout le monde ton secret, tes procès, les plaintes contre toi. Et par ta faute, l'empire que les Cullen essayent de bâtir à New York sera fichu !**

 **\- Je n'ai pas de secret. Ça ne ferai** **t** **rien ! Ce chantage est bidon !**

 **\- Tu as fait tuer ton mari, tu devrais être en prison.**

 **\- C'est faux !**

 **\- Il suffit d'être persuasif !** **À** **demain !**

Sur ce il raccrocha. J'étais sous le choc, ma main était agrippée au téléphone, ma respiration haletante, ma tête tournait, j'avais envie de pleurer, de vomir. Edward aussi avait raccroché, d'un bond il se leva de son fauteuil et se dépêcha de sortir de son bureau pour venir me voir.

 **\- Bella, chérie ça va aller.**

Il s'accroupit devant moi, prit mon visage entre ses mains et me força à le regarder. Je pleurais, je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

 **\- Je... je vais... je vais vomir...**

 **\- Ok ok... Euh...**

Il prit alors le téléphone que je tenais toujours, il raccrocha avant d'appeler je ne sais qui.

 **\- Ouais, c'est Edward. J'ai un problème, tu dois prendre mon rendez-vous... Ouais maintenant. Le type est dans mon bureau... non, toi viens on échange. S'te plaît Emmett. Merci.**

Il raccrocha et planta son regard dans le mien. J'étais toujours en crise de panique.

 **\- Attend** **s-** **moi, j'arrive dans dix secondes. Ça va aller mon amour. Respire ma chérie... Je commence à en avoir marre de** **c** **es conneries !**

 **\- Je suis désolée...**

 **\- C'est pas ta faute. J'arrive !**

Je devais me reprendre, j'étais au travail. Mais seigneur... il y a de quoi être chamboulée non ? J'essayai de reprendre une respiration mesurée, Edward était parti dans son bureau, Emmett était arrivé en vitesse, il s'était arrêté à mon niveau mais Edward l'appela avant qu'il ne me parle. La seconde d'après mon compagnon arriva.

 **\- Tu peux te lever ? On va dans le bureau d'Emmett.**

 **\- Oui. Je peux.**

Il prit ma main pour m'aider à me lever puis il passa son bras autour de ma taille et nous conduisit jusqu'au bureau d'Emmett. Il ferma la porte, baissa les rideaux avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **\- Oui... Désolée d'avoir interrompu ton rendez-vous...**

 **\- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu as eu raison.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Edward ? Ce chantage est nul ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une fugitive !**

 **\- Je sais... je dois appeler Paul !**

Sans me lâcher, il sortit son téléphone.

 **\- Paul, j'ai besoin de vous immédiatement... Dans le bureau de mon frère. J'attends !**

Il raccrocha, fourra son téléphone dans sa poche, prit mon visage en coupe et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser était dur, puissant, féroce. Il était clairement en colère, il bouillonnait de rage, mais pas contre moi, c'était contre ce type.

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- J'ai des envies de meurtre ! Si je trouve ce fils de pute je le massacre ! Je suis furieux !**

 **\- Je suis désolée...**

 **\- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas ta faute !**

Je me serrai dans ses bras et nous restâmes là, l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte. Paul entra, Edward inspira un grand coup et me conduisit jusque sur le canapé. Il s'assit à mes côtés et invita Paul à se mettre face à nous.

 **\- Le harceleur de Bella l'a appel** **ée** **. Il y a cinq minutes.**

 **\- C'est un homme ?**

 **\- Oui. Je n'ai pas reconnue sa voix. Essaye** **z** **de tracer l'appel, retrouvez ce type. C'est un amateur ! C'est sûrement la première fois qu'il fait ça. C'est l'un des notres, ou quelqu'un proche de l'entreprise, il connait nos plans, notre projet pour New York. Concentrez** **-** **vous s** **ur** **les hommes d'ici ou les maris. Ok ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai Edward.

 **\- Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? Que c'était un amateur ?**

 **\- Il était plutôt poli, son ton était hésitant, son texte trop répété. Paul, il doit rappeler demain... je veux que cette histoire soit réglée demain soir compris ?**

 **\- Oui monsieur. Je vais voir ce que je peu** **x** **faire pour l'appel, je vous contacte dès que j'en sais plus.**

 **\- Il n'y a aucune limite Paul ! Je veux des réponses, je veux ce connard compris ?**

 **\- Oui monsieur. Puis-je y aller ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Paul se leva et sortit du bureau. Je me laissai aller sur le canapé en soupirant.

 **\- Si c'est un amateur, il n'a pas d** **û** **sécuris** **er** **sa ligne...**

 **\- Probablement. Peut-être que Paul le trouvera avant ce soir. Ce sale con** **a** **commis une grosse erreur en appelant.**

Il se leva et alla prendre le téléphone sur le bureau d'Emmett.

 **\- C'est Edward, tu peux venir dans le bureau d'Emmett ? Je dois te parler... Oui merci.**

Il se tourna ensuite vers la grande fenêtre d'Emmett, les mains dans les poches.

 **\- La vue qu'a Emmett est nulle comparée à la tienne...**

Edward se tourna en haussant les sourcils de surprise, puis il regarda par la fenêtre quelques secondes avant de s'avancer vers moi en souriant.

 **\- C'est vrai, il a une vue pourri** **e** **. En fait, il voulait ce bureau pour être plus proche des ascenseurs donc de la sortie.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Emmett bosse bien, mais il n'aime pas venir au boulot tous les matins. Il ne fait pas d'heures sup quand c'est pas utile.**

 **\- Pas comme toi.**

 **\- Je faisais volontiers des heures supplémentaires avant de te connaître Bella. Maintenant je suis heureux de rentrer chez moi et de quitter le bureau à 17h.**

 **\- On bosse ensemble.**

 **\- On bosse quand même.**

Je souris et on frappa à la porte. Edward alla ouvrir et Esmée entra dans le bureau.

 **\- Edward qu'est-ce qui** **s** **e passe ?**

 **\- Quelqu'un du bureau est au courant des problèmes de Bella. Il la fait chanter, il lui demande de l'argent sinon il prévient les investisseurs de New York pour nous couler.**

 **\- Mon Dieu... depuis combien de temps ?**

 **\- Ce n'était que des lettres, il vient de l'appeler. Paul est sur le coup. Mais je devais te prévenir. C'est quelqu'un d'ici.**

 **\- Tu en es sûr ?**

 **\- Oui, il connait nos plans. Quelqu'un d'ici est mêlé à ça.**

 **\- Au moins ce n'est pas Tanya.**

 **\- Peut-être un complice.**

 **\- Où est Emmett ?**

 **\- Avec un client dans mon bureau.**

 **\- D'accord. Isabella, vous allez bien ?**

Je la regardai légèrement surprise et sonnée avant de répondre.

 **\- Euh oui... je suis désolée d'apporter tan** **t** **de problèmes.**

Esmée fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête légèrement.

 **\- Non, Isabella, non. Ce n'est pas votre faute, on se ser** **t** **de vous. Ne vous en faites pas.**

 **\- Arrête de te flageller Bella. Tu vas m'énerver... encore plus que je ne le suis.**

Je soupirai et me levai.

 **\- Je pense que nous devrions retourner travailler, Edward. Tu devrais aller rejoindre Emmett avec le client.**

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse là ? Attendre que Paul appelle ? On peut attendre en travaillant non ? On ne doit pas se relâcher, l'enjeu de la semaine est trop important. On ne peux pas juste rester là à** **s** **e dire que la vie est nulle et attendre que le temps passe.**

 **\- Tu as raison oui. Maman, je te tiens au courant.**

 **\- Oui. D'accord. Et n'agi** **s** **pas impulsivement Edward. Je te connais !**

 **\- Promis maman.**

Esmée prit Edward dans ses bras et me sourit chaleureusement avant de sortir. Je m'avançai alors vers mon compagnon et sans qu'il s'y attende, je le pris dans mes bras. J'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi, juste un instant. Il me serra dans ses bras et embrassa ma tête.

 **\- Je t'aime bébé. Ça va aller ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu fai** **s** **confiance à Paul, alors j'ai confiance en ce qui va arriver. Je sais que nous allons attraper ce type.**

 **\- Voilà une bonne optique ! Je suis heureux que tu vois les choses comme ça.**

 **\- Je veux y croire.**

 **\- Tu dois y croire. Au boulot ?**

 **\- Embrasse** **-** **moi avant.**

Il sourit et m'embrassa avant que l'on sorte du bureau d'Emmett pour regagner le sien. Je me réinstallai à mon poste de travail tandis qu'Edward allait retrouver son frère et le client. J'avais du mal à me lancer dans le travail, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, je décidai donc de faire des tâches légères comme organiser le gala qu'Edward voulait donner.

 **\- Hum... Mademoiselle Swan ?**

Je levai les yeux, c'était Paul. Ça faisait une heure depuis le coup de téléphone, Edward et Emmett était toujours avec le client.

 **\- Paul... vous avez... quelque chose ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- J'appelle Edward...**

Je saisis mon téléphone et appelai la ligne d'Edward.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Paul est là.**

 **\- J'arrive.**

Quelques secondes après, Edward sortit en compagnie du client et d'Emmett. Les trois hommes se saluèrent avec de grands sourires et des poignées de mains avant qu'Emmett ne raccompagne le client. Edward vint à côté de moi, et posa sa main sur mon épaule avant de s'adresser à Paul.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Il est plus malin que l'on pensait. Il a appelé d'une cabine téléphonique.**

Je haussai les sourcils et ne pus m'empêcher de répliquer.

 **\- Une cabine téléphonique ? Ça existe encore ?**

 **\- Bella... O** **ù** **ça Paul ?**

 **\- Pas loin d'ici monsieur.**

 **\- Des caméras à vérifier ?**

\- **J'y travaille monsieur.**

Me rappelant d'une chose que l'on m'avait dite lors de mon arrivée ici, j'intervins.

 **\- Edward, quand les employés passent la sécurité de l'immeuble, notre badge enregistre nos entrées et nos sorties non ? En tant que gérant, tu devrais avoir accès à** **c** **es données non ? En regardant qui** **a** **quitté l'immeuble avant l'appel, ça peut nous donner une piste ou deux non ?**

 **\- Bella tu es géniale ! Ça peut nous aider oui. Paul, vous avez mes codes d'accès, servez-vous en.**

 **\- Entendu monsieur.**

 **\- Tenez** **-** **moi au courant.**

 **\- Bien monsieur. Mademoiselle Swan...**

Je le saluai d'un signe de la tête tandis que Paul quittait les locaux. Je soupirai et me laissai choir dans mon fauteuil.

 **\- On ne se relâche pas Swan.**

 **\- Désolée patron.**

 **\- Je vais voir Emmett, pour lui expliquer.**

 **\- Ton prochain rendez-vous est dans 10 minutes.**

 **\- D'accord, merci.**

Il se pencha pour embrasser mon front avant de partir. Allez, au boulot Bella ! La fin de la journée arriva lentement, je n'étais plus dans mon travail, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, Edward non plus je crois. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toute cette histoire, à mon procès mercredi, le stress de la présentation de New York... je crois que c'était trop pour moi, j'atteignais ma limite. À 17h pile, je frappai à la porte du bureau d'Edward. J'entrai et le découvris en train d'enfiler sa veste.

 **\- Je suis prêt, j'en ai marre de cette journée.**

 **\- Faire du sport te détendra.**

 **\- Probablement oui. En tout cas, je vais décompresser. Viens mon amour.**

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et nous fit avancer vers les ascenseurs.

 **\- Vous êtes encore là Angela ?**

 **\- Je voulais vous voir une dernière fois avant de partir Edward.**

Edward ricana, moi je riais moins, j'avais toujours trouvé qu'elle faisait du rentre dedans à Edward. Je n'aimais pas ça.

 **\- Ne traînez pas Angela,** **rentrez chez vous.**

 **\- J'allais partir. Bonne soirée Edward, Isabella.**

 **-** **À** **demain.**

Juste par politesse je répondis avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur vide mais, in extremis nous fûmes rejoints par Mike. Il nous jeta un bref regard avant de parler.

 **\- Bonsoir Edward.**

 **\- Mike.**

Et moi ? Ça commençait sérieusement à m'agacer cette histoire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Pourquoi suis-je si insignifiante pour lui ! Les autres, même s'ils ne m'aiment pas, ont la décence de me saluer. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à garder mon calme. Doucement je me dégageai d'Edward et allai me planter devant Mike avant de laisser à quiconque le temps de réagir.

 **\- Ok Mike. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fai** **t** **pour être aussi transparente à tes yeux ? Je ne veux pas devenir ta copine, je m'en fous royalement, tout ce que je demande, c'est... pourquoi tu ne daignes même pas me saluer ! Personne ne t'a appris la politesse ?** **À** **ce que je sache je ne t'ai rien fai** **t** **, et je n'ai rien contre toi. Un simple, « Bonjour » ou « Bonsoir » c'est trop demandé ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?**

Mike sembla choqué, il me regardait avec des yeux exorbités, sa bouche était ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je me sentais folle de rage. Pourquoi ce manque d'égard envers ma personne me touchait autant ? Edward était très surpris de ma réaction mais il ne bougea pas. Voyant que Mike n'allait pas répondre, je le poussais à le faire.

 **\- Alors ? Est-ce qu'on parle la même langue ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas exister et limite ne mériter aucun respect ?**

 **\- Je... Je ne...**

 **\- Mais parle ! C'est quoi le problème ?**

 **\- Bella... doucement, ne te prends pas la tête, bébé.**

 **\- Si Edward ! Depuis que je suis là il me traite comme si je n'existais pas ! Mais j'existe, je suis une personne ! Je demande juste un bonjour ou un signe de tête, un truc quoi ! J'en ai marre d'être aussi insignifiante !**

Mike avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, comme si je l'intimidais. Il recula pour s'éloigner de moi, mais je n'abandonnai pas.

 **\- C'est toi qui me harcèles ? C'est toi qui m'envoies** **c** **es lettres de menaces ?**

 **\- Des menaces ? Non !**

 **\- On le saura. Ton comportement me pousse à croire que c'est toi qui me pourris la vie ! Je te jure qu** **e** **si toute cette merde est de ta faute, je vais te pourrir la vie !**

 **\- Ok... Bella... maintenant tu arrêtes !**

Edward me prit par le bras et me tint fermement, nous étions arrivés dans le hall de l'immeuble. À peine sorti de l'ascenseur, Mike nous dépassa et se planta devant moi.

 **\- Je... suis amoureux de toi. Tu m'intimides et je perds tou** **s** **mes moyens en te regardant... j'ai peur de te parler, de paraître ridicule... puis tu es avec Edward, c'est mon boss... je ne veux pas d'ennuis. Alors l'ignorance m'a paru une bonne solution. Je suis désolé... mais je n'ai rien** **à** **voir avec des menaces ou je ne sais quoi.**

Merde alors ! Je restais sous le choc. Mike se tourna vers Edward, probablement tout aussi surpris que moi.

 **\- Désolé Edward...**

 **\- Euh... non, c'est bon Mike. Ne t'inquiète pas.** **À** **demain.**

Un peu hagard, Mike partit après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil. Edward attrapa mon bras et me fit avancer jusqu'à la voiture où Paul nous attendait. Je ne savais pas s'il était en colère ou non. Une fois que Paul referma la portière derrière nous Edward se mit à exploser de rire. Au moins il n'était pas en colère, j'étais rassurée.

 **\- Oh mon Dieu Bella !**

 **\- Ne te moque pas. J'ai déconné... je me suis emportée.**

 **\- Oui mais au moins tu sais ! Oh la tête que tu as fait quand il t'a dit qu'il était amoureux de toi !**

Je le laissai rire et me tournai vers la fenêtre. Je n'avais pas vu venir cet aveux. Je n'avais même jamais imaginé que Mike puisse être amoureux de moi. Puis d'abord, comment peut-il être amoureux de moi, il ne me connait pas. On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas. Une attirance peut-être, mais pas de l'amour, c'était insensé.

 **-** **À** **quoi tu penses Bella ?**

 **\- Je suis surprise. Gênée... honteuse.**

 **\- Je suis surpris qu'il soit amoureux de toi...**

 **\- Ah bon ? M'aimer est surprenant ?**

 **\- Non, je t'aime, c'est facile de t'aim** **er** **. Je veux juste dire que je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il soit amoureux de toi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu te regarder, parler de toi... son comportement n'indiquait pas qu'il avait une attirance pour toi. Maintenant je vais le surveiller.**

 **\- Je l'ai un peu agressé quand même.**

 **\- Au moins tu sais ce qui se passe avec lui.**

 **\- Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Je m'en veux d'être énervé aussi... après tout, je m'en fiche de ce qu'il pense de moi.**

 **\- Visiblement non puisque tu lui as demandé. Alle** **z** **, arrête de penser à ça, c'est fait c'est fait...**

Facile à dire. Heureusement nous arrivâmes devant le cabinet de ma psychologue.

 **-** **À** **tout à l'heure ma chérie.**

 **\- Oui, défoule** **-** **toi bien.**

 **\- Toi aussi.**

 **\- Oui.**

Je sortis de la voiture et entrai dans le cabinet de ma thérapeute. Comme à mon habitude, je saluai la réceptionniste et allai attendre que l'on vienne me chercher. Je n'attendis que 5 minutes avant que le docteur Monfort vienne me chercher. Tranquillement j'allai m'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils où j'avais mes habitudes.

 **\- Alors Isabella, comment ça va depuis vendredi soir ?**

 **\- Plutôt pas mal. J'ai passé une bonne soirée avec mes amis samedi soir, j'ai jou** **é** **à** **l** **'** **assistante sociale. Dimanche j'ai dîné avec mes beaux** **-** **parents, ça** **s** **'est bien passé. Puis ce matin je suis all** **ée** **travailler,** **à** **midi j'ai déjeuné avec Rosalie, mercredi** **a** **lieu mon procès. Un type m'a appelée pour me menacer et me soutirer de l'argent. Et pour bien finir ma journée, j'ai quasi agressé le chef comptable de l'entreprise pour au final apprendre qu'il était amoureux de moi. Je pense que je vais écrire un livre sur ma vie et un réalisateur en fera un film à succès. Je veux que Dakota Johnson ou Keira Knightley joue mon rôle !**

 **\- Et qui jouerai** **t** **Edward ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien, il est trop beau pour qu'un acteur l'incarne.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire mais ma psy elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir plaisanter.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Vous semblez prendre les choses à la rigolade.**

 **\- Comment voulez** **-** **vous que je les prenne ? J'en ai assez de déprimer. Puis tou** **t** **ça arrive d'un coup, bim ! Sérieusement à combien de personnes ça arrive tant d'ennuis en une seule journée** **?**

 **\- Reprenons depuis le début. Samedi, avec vos amis, comment ça** **s** **'est passé ? Comment vous sentiez vous ?**

 **\- Heureuse, détendue, sereine. C'était vraiment chouette.**

 **\- Vous avez parl** **é** **d'un rôle d'assistante sociale.**

 **\- Ah oui, mon amie Alice m'a demand** **é** **de l'aider pour une chose, Rosalie m'a confi** **é** **un secret et je dois l'aider pour une chose, pareil pour Emmett...**

 **\- Est-ce que ça vous a dérangé ?**

 **\- Oui, je n'arrive pas à gér** **er** **mes problèmes, comment suis-je censée gérer ceux des autres ?**

 **\- Avez** **-** **vous réussi ?**

 **\- Plus ou moins. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils se sont tourné** **s** **vers moi.**

 **\- Peut-être parce qu'ils ont confiance en vous.**

 **\- Edward a dit la même chose. Mais ce n'est pas grave ça, c'est le reste qui est de la merde !**

Ma thérapeute fit une légère grimace mais je me gardai de commenter. Elle griffonna je ne sais quoi sur son carnet et reprit.

 **\- Bon alors, expliquez** **-** **moi ces menaces.**

 **\- Depuis que je suis revenue de vacances, je reçois des lettres de menace, genre « Je sais ce que tu as fait » « Tu as tué ton mari » mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. La semaine dernière, j'en ai reçu une qui disait que la personne voulait de l'argent. Cet après** **-** **midi, il m'a appelée pour me dire qu'il voulait l'argent pour mercredi sinon il dirait tout sur moi au** **x** **investisseurs de New York, d'ici et à toute l'entreprise. Bref.**

 **\- Que ressentez** **-** **vous ?**

 **\- C'est idiot comme moyen de pression. Ce n'est pas un secret, je n** **e** **suis pas responsable. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire aux employ** **és** **de connaître ma vie ? Ce qui est plus embêtant c'est pour les actionnaires et investisseurs, quoi que je ne pense pas que ça compte, puisque ça n'affecte pas mon travaille.**

 **\- Vous ne répondez pas Isabella. Que ressentez** **-** **vous ?**

 **\- De l'incompréhension. Et de l'injustice. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi. C'est vrai, je suis partie de la Floride pour m'éloigner de toute cette histoire et j'ai l'impression que c'est pire depuis que je suis là.**

 **\- Fuir n'est pas toujours la bonne solution.**

 **\- Je pensais que ça serait facile.**

 **\- De fuir ?**

 **\- Je pensais que personne ne pourrai** **t** **m'atteindre en partant si loin. Visiblement pas.**

 **\- Vous pensez que si vous étiez resté** **e** **en Floride les choses iraient mieux ?**

 **\- Non, je ne pense pas... enfin je ne sais pas. Je n'aurais jamais rencontré Edward si j'étais restée en Floride.**

 **\- Nous en revenons** **à** **Edward.**

 **\- Je l'aime.**

Elle se mit alors à sourire et ferma son carnet tout en croisant les jambes.

 **\- C'est évident Isabella. Et lui aussi vous aime, c'est indéniable. Vous vous regardez avec des yeux** **emplis** **d'admiration et d'amour. C'est vibrant entre vous, c'est une évidence. N'importe qui peut comprendre ce qu'il y a entre vous, même sans vous connaître. En vous regardant, on ne peut que sourire, vous êtes tellement beaux ensemble.**

 **\- Merci... vous disiez que même Jane l'avai** **t** **vu.**

 **\- Oui, ce qui explique son animosité. Elle n'a jamais connu ça avec Edward, ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs je pense. Cette femme** **a** **manqué d'amour dans sa vie, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est, alors elle jalouse tous ceux qui le connaisse et le vive. Je pense qu'elle a réellement tenu à Edward mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.**

 **\- Si elle avait su... elle et Edward auraient... pu rest** **er** **ensemble ?**

 **\- Je l'ignore... peut-être pas. Ils sont tous deux à la tête d'une grosse entreprise. Peut-être qu'un jour un problème d'égo aurait vu le jour et les aurait divisés.**

 **\- Ou au contraire...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la question... rien de tout ça ne s'est passé et ça ne se passera jamais.**

Elle avait raison. Avec des si et des mais, nous pourrions refaire le monde. J'essayais de me souvenir alors de quoi nous parlions avant que la conversation ne dérive. Nous parlions de ce que je ressentais face à ce chantage. Pendant un long moment je me perdis dans mes pensées, dans mes sentiments. Bien que je semble ne pas réellement affectée par la situation, au plus profond de moi, bien enfoui par ma fierté, j'allais mal.

 **\- Qu'y a** **-** **t-il Isabella ? Vous semblez troublée.**

 **\- Je... repense à tout mon parcours depuis mon arrivée ici.**

 **\- Continuez.**

 **\- Et bien, je suis arrivée, j'ai trouvé une bonne place pour travailler, je suis tombée amoureuse, j'ai des amies, je me sens heureuse.**

 **\- Mais ?**

 **\- Mais à côté de ça, j'ai empêché un mariage entre mon patron et sa fiancé, par ma faute elle a exposé** **Laurel** **à la presse, elle a mi** **s** **mon patron** **en procès. Jacob est mort, je suis poursuivi** **e** **en justice, je ne vais pas bien, un homme me harcèle anonymement, il semblerait que ce soit quelqu'un de l'entreprise, il sera renvoyé... Tanya va être virée aussi à cause de moi. J'ai l'impression de chambouler tout l'univers jusque** **-** **là parfaitement bien ma** **î** **trisé par les Cullen...**

 **\- Donc vous voyez tout en négatif ?**

 **\- Ce qui me sauve c'est l'amour que j'ai pour Edward. Voilà pourquoi je m'accroche à lui et que tout tourne autour de lui.**

 **\- Reprenons point par point. Le mariage entre Edward et Jane. Vous l'avez empêché pour une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Elle se servait de lui, elle voulait son argent pour sauvez sa peau.**

 **\- Alors o** **ù** **est le mal ? Votre intervention était bénéfique ! Aimiez** **-** **vous Edward à cette époque ? Aviez** **-** **vous comme pens** **ée** **de le séduire par la suite lors de ce mariage avorté ?**

 **\- Non. Je l'appréciais en temps qu'employeur. Il ne mérit** **ait** **pas ce que Jane prévoyai** **t** **pour lui.**

 **\- Donc vous l'avez sauvé, sans arrière** **-** **pensée.**

Oui j'avais sauvé Edward de ce mariage, non je ne pensais pas à lui en tant qu'amant à cette époque. Néanmoins cela avait marqué un tournant dans notre relation, c'est à ce moment-là, que nous nous étions rapprochés, ça avait été l'élément déclencheur.

 **\- Malheureusement Laurel** **a** **été exposée par Jane mais... est-ce un grand chamboulement ? Comment le vi** **t** **Laurel** **?**

 **\- Elle s'en moque, je pense. Les gens ne se sont pas attardés sur elle. Ça a été une surprise pour tou** **t** **le monde oui, mais passé quelques jours, l'affaire** **a** **été oubliée.**

Ma psy se contenta de hausser un sourcil comme pour dire « Don **c** ? » Donc elle avait raison, je n'y été pour rien. Je hochai simplement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je l'avais comprise et elle poursuivit.

 **\- Passons à Jacob. Sa mort était malheureusement inévitable vu son état. Nous avons déjà travaillé sur le fait que ce n'était pas votre faute.**

 **\- Je ne suis toujours pas à cent pour cent sûre de ça.**

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous aviez été en Floride lors de son départ ça n'aurai** **t** **rien changé. Son père vous aur** **ait** **accusée à tor** **t** **quoi qu'il arrive. Votre position géographique n'y est pour rien.**

 **\- C'est juste que tout ça c'est enchaîné** **si vite** **... tout est arrivé d'un coup.**

 **\- Hélas Isabella, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. La vie n'est pas toujours belle. Qui est Tanya ? Pourquoi serait-elle renvoyée par votre faute ?**

 **\- Elle s'est montrée insultante plusieurs fois envers moi, elle a été plutôt... entreprenante avec Edward lors de sa rupture avec Jane, elle venait avec des tenues à la Miley Cyrus si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**

 **\- Hum, pas vraiment non.**

 **\- Oh... Eh bien, elle ne portait pas beaucoup de tissus sur elle.**

 **\- Ah d'accord. Est-ce les seules raisons de son renvoi ?**

Non, il y avait aussi les retards permanents, les avertissements qu'elle ne prenait pas en compte et divers autres petits points, je devais le reconnaître.

\- **Non.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous entêtez à croire que tout est de votre faute ? Est-ce que la famine en Afrique, la crise économique, le chômage et la guerre sont aussi d** **us** **à l'un de vos agissements ?**

 **\- Vous êtes dure là.**

 **\- Non, si j'entre dans votre raisonnement, tout ce que vous faites à un impact négatif sur tout. Si vous faites trop de courses et que vous jetez de la nourriture, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous privez quelqu'un de manger, quelqu'un qui aurait aimé manger ce que vous avez mis à la poubelle. Si vous prenez un bain tous les soirs alors d'un encha** **î** **nement à l'autre vous êtes responsable à l'ass** **è** **chement d'une rivière ou je ne sais quoi, s'il y a une pénurie d'eau, c'est à cause de vous, vous qui prenez un bain plutôt qu'une douche ! Et quand vous n'appréciez pas quelqu'un, qu'un malentendu se produit, la haine prend le dessus et c'est comme ça qu'une guerre éclate ! Tout ça est de votre faute Isabella.**

Je restais sans voix. Elle était sévère, mais l'un dans l'autre elle avait raison. Je veux dire, je ne pense pas être responsable d'une famine ou d'une sécheresse mais je raisonnais comme ça en ce qui concerne mes problèmes. Sa dureté de parole me fit pleurer, j'avais l'impression d'être nulle et incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Je pensais trop, j'essayais trop de relier les évènements ensemble en me mettant au centre des problèmes. Une sorte d'auto flagellation je pense.

 **\- Je voudrais que tout ça s'arrête... je voudrais arrêter de rapporter tous les problèmes à moi...**

 **\- Alors faite** **s-** **le.**

 **\- Mais comment ?**

Gentiment elle me tendit une boite de mouchoirs et me laissa me moucher avant de parler.

 **\- Isabella, ne devriez** **-** **vous pas changer de façon de voir les choses ? Que voulez** **-** **vous ?**

 **\- Là maintenant ?**

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Je voudrais qu'Edward me prenne dans ses bras.**

 **\- Oubli** **ez** **un peu Edward. Vous existez sans lui, Isabella. Que voulez** **-** **vous ressentir ?**

 **\- De l'apaisement, être heureuse. Edward m'apporte ça.**

 **\- N'avez** **-** **vous jamais été heureuse sans Edward ? Détachez** **-** **vous un peu de lui !**

Pourquoi était-elle aussi méchante ? Qu'y avait-il de mal dans le fait que je voulais voir Edward et me serrer contre lui. Je pleurai encore plus.

 **\- Isabella, vous avez le droit de l'aimer, vous devez l'aimer. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais n'entrez pas dans un schéma de dépendance affective. Nous parlerons de ce problème quand il sera avec nous. Mais pour le moment, posez** **-** **vous la question suivante, êtes** **-** **vous heureuse ou paisible sans Edward ?**

Je réfléchis aussi bien que possible. La plupart du temps, j'étais bien avec lui, mais je l'étais aussi en compagnie d'Alice, Rosalie ou Laurel... avec mes parents. D'un seul coup, mes parents me manquèrent terriblement. Je n'avais pas entendu la voix et les potins de maman depuis longtemps. Je voulais ma mère... comme une petite fille perdue.

 **\- Je peux l'être sans lui...**

 **\- Vous voyez... élargissez vos horizons Isabella. Concentrez** **-** **vous sur tous les moments de bonheur de votre vie. Sans exception. Arrêtez de ne penser qu'** **à** **vos mésaventures. La vie est bourrée d'emb** **û** **ches, mais si vous commencez à ne prendre en compte que ça, alors votre vie est invivable. Ne perdez plus votre temps à voir le mal partout, ne voyez que le bien, le bon côté de la vie. Vous verrez, cela vous aidera à affronter les choses difficiles. La perspective d'être heureux aide** **à** **avancer dans le plus sombre moment.**

Toujours en larmes, je hochai la tête tout en enregistrant ses paroles. Il fallait que je m'ouvre au bonheur, que j'arrête de le repousser aussi violemment. Il fallait que je prenne les choses comme elles venaient, sans me mettre constamment en cause. Sauf que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

 **\- Nous devrions arrête** **r** **ici Isabella. Nous nous revoyons vendredi ?**

 **\- Edward... Il... p...peut venir ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Je vous recevr** **ai** **donc tous les deux. Même heure ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Très bien.**

Elle nota le rendez-vous sur son cahier et se leva. Je l'imitai et la suivis jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit avant de me tendre sa main.

 **\- Reposez** **-** **vous Isabella.** **À** **vendredi.**

 **-** **À** **vendredi.**

Je serrai sa main avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Je n'oubliai pas de saluer la réceptionniste et allai retrouver Paul. Quand il me vit, il se redressa et s'inquiéta immédiatement de mon état.

 **\- Mademoiselle Swan vous allez bien ? Dois-je appeler Edward ?**

 **\- Non... ça va merci. Je veux juste rentrer.**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Il m'ouvrit la portière et j'entrai dans la voiture en me laissant tomber sur le siège. J'avais mal à la tête, je me sentais épuisée, vidée par cette séance. Alors que Paul démarrait la voiture, je pris mon téléphone et appelai chez moi, en Floride. Il ne devait pas être trop tard encore. C'est mon père qui répondit.

 **\- Oui allô ?**

 **\- Papa... c'est Bella.**

 **\- Ma chérie tout va bien ?**

 **\- Oui... je... voul** **ais** **juste vous entendre avec maman.**

 **\- Mon trésor, que** **s** **e passe** **-** **t-il ?**

Mon père s'inquiétait, c'était évident et moi je pleurais de nouveau.

 **\- Rien... ça... va. Juste... je sors de... chez la psy... c'était dur. Mais ça va. Vous me man..quez...**

 **\- Pourquoi tu vas chez une psy pour qu'elle te fasse pleurer ? Elle est pas sensée t'aider ?**

 **\- Si... c'est ce qu'elle fait mais... je... dois passer par... les larmes avant.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas très sain ça.**

 **\- Mais si. Je réalise des choses. Je t'aime papa.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi ma fille. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**

 **\- Te parler me réconforte déjà beaucoup papa.**

 **\- Mon petit oiseau...**

Je fermai les yeux en souriant alors que les larmes continuèrent à rouler sur les joues. Ce surnom était destiné aux moments les plus tendres entre mon père et moi. C'était son signal pour me dire qu'il m'aimait plus que tout, qu'il était là pour moi..

 **\- Merci papa. J'en avais besoin.**

 **\- Tu veux que je te passe ta mère ? La fille de la voisine divorce de l'ennuyeux banquier !**

 **\- Oh, j'ai hâte d'entendre ça.**

 **\- Je te rappellerai dans la semaine.**

 **\- D'accord.** **À** **bientôt papa.**

Sur ce, il me passa maman et feignant de ne pas remarquer mon air triste, elle me fit un exposé complet de ce qui se passait dans le quartier où ils vivaient. Quand je raccrochai, j'étais déjà dans l'appartement d'Edward. J'étais même allongée sur le canapé, Brad Pitt lové contre moi qui m'apaisait avec ses ronronnements.

Il était 21h quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Edward avait mis plus de temps que prévu mais je ne lui en voulais pas, il avait besoin de décompresser. J'étais toujours dans le salon, toujours allongée mais entre le temps de mon arrivée et la sienne, j'avais pris une douche et préparé le dîner. Tranquillement Edward arriva près de moi et s'assit par terre, sa tête à hauteur de la mienne.

 **\- Bonsoir bébé.**

 **\- Salut... tu t'es défoulé ?**

 **\- Oui, ça fait du bien. Je rentre plus tard que prévu. Désolé.**

 **\- Pas de problème.**

 **\- Comment tu vas ?**

 **\- Paul t'a parlé ?**

 **\- Il m'a parlé oui. Ne lui en veux pas, il s'inquiétait.**

 **\- Je ne lui en veux pas.**

 **\- Tu veux en discuter ?**

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation. J'étais trop fatiguée pour ça. J'en avais marre. Edward embrassa mon front avant de me tendre un bouquet de pivoines blanches et roses. Je souris et me redressai sur le coude.

 **\- C'est pour moi ?**

 **\- Non, pour le chat, mais tu me fais de la peine, alors vas-y prends** **-** **les !**

Je ris avant de prendre les fleurs et de l'embrasser.

 **\- Merci chéri. Elles sont superbes. Ça me fait très plaisir.**

 **\- De rien. Au moins tu souris.**

Je l'embrassai de nouveau. Il était trop gentil, ce petit geste me rendait folle de joie, ça égayait ma soirée.

 **\- Est-ce que mon sportif préféré** **a** **faim ? J'ai cuisiné des pâtes bolognaise et un brownie en dessert.**

 **\- Tu me mets l'eau à la bouche ! Allons dîner.**

Je me levai, le nez dans mes fleurs et allais avec lui jusqu'à la cuisine où la table était déjà mise. Je mis mon bouquet dans un vase et servis le dîner.

 **\- Bon appétit Edward.**

 **-** **À** **toi aussi.**

 **\- Alors ? Tu as fait quoi ? Musculation uniquement ?**

 **\- Non, j'ai fait de la cardio... boxe... un peu de tout. Mais ça fait beaucoup de bien.**

 **\- Tu vas être tout courbaturé demain.**

 **\- Peut-être, mais j'ai l'habitude du sport.**

 **\- Tu te la racontes.**

 **\- Et toi quand tu fais le grand écart mine de rien, tu te la racontes pas ?**

Je souris et tirai la langue alors qu'Edward nous servit un verre de vin rouge. Je trinquai avec lui, bus un peu avant de reprendre la parole.

 **\- J'ai eu mes parents au téléphone. Ma mère t'embrasse !**

 **\- C'est gentil, ils vont bien ?**

 **\- Oui. Maman jubile, la fille de la voisine divorce.**

 **\- Rappelle** **-** **moi l'histoire.**

 **\- La fille de la voisine a épousé un banquier, ma mère ne l'aimai** **t** **pas mais elle n'a jamais rien dit. Quand maman t'a présenté en photo à la voisine, elle a dit que tu devais avoir un vice...**

 **\- Oui je m'en souvien** **s** **et la chirurgie.**

 **\- Voilà. Du coup, ma mère** **s** **'est mise à détester la voisine. Là le mariage de la fille est fini alors ma mère pense que c'est une bonne leçon pour la voisine. Bref, des ragots de bonnes femmes.**

 **\- J'ai au moins une alliée en la personne de ta mère.**

 **\- Après que tu lui aies touché les fesses et pressé ton érection contre elle ou même di** **t** **que t'es le dieu du sexe, bah... elle se sent obligée de le faire certainement !**

Edward rougit et but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre. J'aimais bien lui rappeler ces deux petites choses de temps en temps. Déstabiliser Edward n'était pas facile.

 **\- On peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plaît ?**

 **\- J'aime bien t'embêter. Je m'amuse comme je peux.**

 **\- Ahah. Emmett m'a dit qu'il allait proposer à Rose un remariage. C'est ton idée ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as interrog** **é** **l'autre nuit ?**

 **\- Oui. Désolée.**

 **\- T'es une petite maligne Bella. Discrète, efficace, futée... C'est bien.**

 **\- Merci patron !**

Il rit et nous finîmes notre repas tranquillement. Alors que je débarrassais les couverts, Edward alla prendre sa douche et je le rejoignis dans la chambre. Après m'être lavé les dents, j'allai m'assoir sur le lit et ouvris le tiroir de la table de nuit. Comme un vieux reflex, j'emportais toujours avec moi ma boite de somnifères, au cas où...

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Je regardai Edward qui venait d'arriver en serviette et qui s'installa à mes côtés.

 **\- Mes somnifères.**

 **\- Tu... veux en prendre ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas... oui je crois. Je suis fatiguée Edward... je ne veux pas me réveiller cette nuit, je ne veux pas rêver. Je veux juste dormir.**

 **\- Tu ne t'en sens pas capable sans ?**

 **\- Non. Même dans mes bons jours je fais des cauchemars alors là... j'ai peur. J'ai peur de dormir.**

 **\- Si tu en prends, ça fait quoi ?**

 **\- Je dormirai jusqu'à demain matin.**

 **\- Tu te réveilleras ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est dosé pour moi. C'est assez léger mais assez fort pour que je dorme.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne les prends pas chaque soir ?**

 **\- La dépendance. Je ne veux pas être accro à ces trucs** **-** **là. Je veux croire qu'un jour j'aurai des nuits comme tout le monde.**

 **\- C'est déjà arrivé Bella. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble je veux dire.**

 **\- Tu as raison oui. Est-ce que j'aurai l'air faible si j'en prends un juste ce soir ?**

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et embrassa ma joue.

 **\- Non chérie. Je te comprends. Tu mérites de dormir. Du moment que tu te réveilles demain matin... le reste on s'en fout. C'est pas parce que tu en prends un une fois que ça va te rendre accro.**

 **\- C'est vrai...**

 **\- Prends ce truc Bella, dors, tu en a besoin. Demain est un autre jour.**

 **\- Merci Edward.**

Il sourit et se leva pour aller enfiler un caleçon pendant que j'avalais mon cachet. Je n'aimais pas prendre ce truc-là, je me sentais malade. Mais pour ce soir, cette nuit, je voulais tout oublier, être tranquille pour une fois.

 **\- Comment ça se passe, tu vas tomber raide endormie d'un coup ?**

 **\- Non, petit à petit. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je m'installai dans ses bras et me laissai câliner.

 **\- Alors dors bien chérie.**

 **\- Bonne nuit oui. Je t'aime fort Edward.**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime fort Bella. Plus que tout au monde.**

 **\- Plus que la pâtisserie ?**

 **\- Tu es la meilleure pâtisserie de la terre !**

 **-** Je ris et l'embrassai. Nous n'échangeâmes plus un mot par la suite. Juste des caresses et quelques baisers avant de sombrer tous les deux dans le sommeil et d'affronter la journée de demain, qui, comme aujourd'hui, risquait d'être mouvementée.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **Merci de m'avoir suivis.**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bise**

 **Lexi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir**

 **Je m'excuse pour la semaine dernière j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute, j'ai du partir en précipitation, j'ai oublié mon ordinateur...**

 **Excusez moi.**

 **En tout cas, merci d'être toujours là, même si je vous sens moins nombreuse hélas...**

 **Quelque une me demandaient quand je postais. Sauf empêchement (comme la semaine dernière) c'est tous les dimanches en soirée.**

 **MErci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Nous revoilà dans l'ascenseur pour affronter une nouvelle journée de travail. J'avais dormi toute la nuit, sans rêves, ni cauchemars. Cependant, je ne me sentais pas vraiment reposée. Edward avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, nous avions discuté de choses insignifiantes puis nous nous étions préparés pour aller au travail. Dans l'ascenseur, Edward reçut un appel et il était toujours au téléphone quand nous sortîmes à l'étage de nos bureaux. Rapidement, nous saluâmes Angela à l'accueil avant d'avancer vers nos postes.

 **\- Bella ?**

Tout comme Edward, je me retournai pour voir qui m'avait appelée. Quand mon patron vit que ce n'était que son frère, il reprit sa conversation téléphonique et me fit signe qu'il avançait jusqu'à son bureau. j'acquiesçai et allai à la rencontre d'Emmett.

 **\- Bonjour Emmett.**

 **\- Salut. Comment vont tes cuisses ?**

Je haussai les sourcils, surprise de cette question.

 **\- Heu... pourquoi ?**

 **\- Le café...**

 **\- Ah oui !**

Dimanche matin, en voulant faire peur à mon chat, il avait provoqué la chute de ma tasse de café brûlante sur mes cuisses.

 **\- Tout va bien merci. C'est encore un peu rouge mais je n'ai plus mal.**

 **\- Je suis encore désolé** **pour ça...**

 **\- C'est passé, ça va.**

 **\- D'accord. Dis, on peut déjeuner ensemble ? En fait** **,** **je vais suivre ton idée pour Rose. Mais j'ai besoin d'une bague et tu es une fille...**

 **\- Perspicace Emmett.**

 **\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as plus de goût que moi. Puis un avis féminin est toujours bon à prendre.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la bonne personne. Demande à Alice, non ?**

 **\- Oh non, elle est sympa mais elle parle trop. Allez s'il te plaît.**

 **\- J'ai deux heures de pause.**

 **\- Parfait, je t'invite à déjeuner avant et ensuite, on va choisir une bague. C'est ton idée, autant que tu m'aides jusqu'au bout.**

Je réfléchis, je n'avais jamais été en tête à tête avec Emmett plus que 3 minutes. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui raconter. Mais je pouvais faire un effort, je suppose. Et puis indirectement, ce serait pour Rosalie, je pouvais bien faire ça.

 **\- D'accord. Faisons ça.**

 **\- Super ! Merci beaucoup Bella ! Je passe te chercher à midi. Je m'occupe de tout.**

 **\- Très bien, à tout à l'heure alors.**

Il me sourit et nous nous séparâmes. Enfin à mon bureau, j'allumai mon ordinateur et pris les affaires qu'il me fallait pour aller faire le résumé de la journée à Edward. Prête, je frappai à sa porte et entrai après un « Entrez » sec. En me voyant, il sourit et se laissa tomber dans le fond de son fauteuil.

 **\- Que te voulai** **t** **Emmett ?**

 **\- M'inviter à déjeuner.**

 **\- Tu as dis oui ?**

 **\- Oui pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est pas ton genre.**

 **\- Ouais... mais il veu** **t** **que je l'aide à acheter une bague pour Rosalie.**

 **\- Ah, il va le faire alors ? J'arrive pas à croire qu'il va se marier pour la deuxième fois en quelque sorte et que moi j'en suis toujours à zéro.**

Je fronçai les sourcils. C'est un message ? Je devais y voir quelque chose ? Je choisis de ne pas relever et de poursuivre.

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il veut de l'aide, j'ai dis oui. Je dois élargir mes horizons.**

 **\- Conseil de ta psy ?**

 **\- Plus ou moins, oui. Edward, tu sais que j'adore papoter avec toi comme si tu étais ma meilleure amie mais tu as rendez** **-** **vous en visio dans 10 minutes.**

 **\- Oui. Parle** **-** **moi donc de ma journée fort stimulante...**

Je souris et nous fîmes le débriefing avant que je ne le laisse à son rendez-vous. Durant toute la matinée, mon cœur ratait un battement à chaque fois que mon téléphone sonnait. J'appréhendais l'appel de mon harceleur, d'un autre côté, je voulais qu'il appelle et qu'on en finisse.

 **\- Bella ?**

Je levai le nez de mon ordinateur pour voir Emmett, prêt à partir, je regardai l'heure, midi pile. Eh bien... Edward avait raison, pour Emmett, quand c'était l'heure, c'était l'heure ! Pas une minute de moins, pas une de plus.

 **\- J'arrive Emmett. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure.**

 **\- Si ton patron t'exploite, dis** **-** **le** **-** **moi, je connais ses points faibles.**

 **\- Il y a pire que l'histoire du pipi au lit ?**

 **\- C'est fort possible.**

Je souris et éteignis mon ordinateur. Après m'être assurée qu'Edward n'était pas en communication téléphonique ou vidéo, je frappai à sa porte et entrai dans son bureau.

- **Oui ?**

 **\- Je sor** **s** **déjeuner.**

 **\- Ah oui. Ok. Personne ne t'a appel** **ée** **?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- D'accord...**

Il signa un papier avant de se lever et de me rejoindre. Il m'embrassa et sortit du bureau avec moi. Il m'aida à mettre mon manteau avant de se tourner vers son frère.

 **\- Je te la confie.**

 **\- On va juste déjeuner pas sauter en parachute.**

 **\- Même, je te connais Emmett.** **À** **tout à l'heure, bébé.**

 **\- Oui, à tout à l'heure.**

J'embrassai sa joue, pris mon sac et suivis Emmett en silence jusqu'à la sortie de l'immeuble. Une fois dehors, il me laissa monter la première dans la voiture conduite par Sam, son chauffeur.

 **\- Est-ce que manger Français ça te va ?**

 **\- Oui, parfait.**

 **\- Et bien c'est super, c'est justement là o** **ù** **j'ai réservé. Nous iron** **s** **ensuite chez Tiffany. Rose adore** **c** **e qu'ils font.**

 **\- Très bien.**

 **\- Alors ? Mes parents vous ont invités à Dallas ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Il hocha la tête sans répliquer, si bien qu'un silence pesant s'installa dans l'habitacle de la voiture. J'avoue être un peu tendue, je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec lui, nous nous connaissions à peine. Il finit par soupirer et parla d'une voix calme et rassurante.

 **\- Tu devrais te détendre. Je ne suis pas un méchant.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas contre toi.**

 **\- Mais tu me connais.**

 **\- Nous n'avons jamais été seuls ensemble.**

 **\- C'est vrai. Justement, on va apprendre à mieux se connaître. Si tu comptes faire ta vie avec mon petit frère, il faut bien qu'on s'entende, non ?**

 **\- Excuse** **-** **moi si je t'ai froissé. Ce n'était pas volontaire.**

 **\- Pardonnée. Comment** **s** **'est passé le repas avec mes parents ?**

 **\- Plutôt bien. Enfin, je ne suis pas certaine d'être acceptée dans votre famille.**

 **\- Moi je t'accepte. Ils ont mis du temps avec Rosalie aussi. Et avec toutes mes précédentes copines.**

 **\- Il y en avait beaucoup ?**

 **\- Quelques** **-** **unes. J'étais plus... dévergondé qu'Edward. Lui c'est un romantique.**

 **\- Pas toi ?**

 **\- S** **i** **, depuis Rose.**

Je souris et nous arrivâmes devant le restaurant où Emmett avait fait une réservation. Sagement, je le suivis et on nous installa à une table.

 **\- Surtout Bella, prends ce qu'il te fera plaisir !**

 **\- Merci Emmett, trop de bonté.**

 **\- Je suis dans un bon jour.**

Je souris et me plongeai dans le menu. Après avoir passé commande, je pris la parole.

 **\- Au fait, Rose est déjà partie ?**

 **\- Elle avait son avion à 12h30. Elle doit m'appeler à son arrivé** **e** **.**

 **\- Je suis désolée d'être la cause de son départ.**

 **\- C'est son boulot. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et puis, elle reviendra vite. Ça arrive assez souvent qu'elle parte pour plaider.**

 **\- Je suis stressée. J'ai tellement envie que ça se termine.**

 **\- Rosalie fera tout ce qu'elle peut. Elle est très confiante sur ton affaire. Elle a sauvé des gens dans de bien pires situations.**

 **\- Je ne me sens pas trop rassurée.**

 **\- Tu devrais. Allez Bella, vois la vie du bon côté.**

 **\- C'est pas toujours facile mais j'essaye.**

Il sourit et poursuivit.

 **\- En fait, ça tombe bien qu'elle soit partie, comme ça, je peux traîner avec toi sans qu'elle trouve ça suspect !**

 **\- Oui, le timing est presque parfait. Pourtant, j'ai pas fait exprès. Alors, comment tu vas faire ? Lui proposer devant tout le monde ? Un tête à tête ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que j'attendrai le bon moment.**

 **\- Et pour ce que tu vas lui dire ?**

 **\- Un truc comme : Tu veux m'épouser ?**

 **\- Non mais sérieusement ? Tu n'as pas un petit discours ?**

 **\- Je suis un gars impulsi** **f** **. Ça viendra sur le moment. En gros, je lui dirai que je l'aime et que je veux qu'on s'unisse une nouvelle fois mais devant notre famille et nos amis.**

 **\- C'est un bon début !**

 **\- N'est-ce pas ! Tu as des conseils à me donner ?**

Heureusement pour moi, je n'eus pas à répondre car nous fûmes interrompus par le serveur qui nous apporta nos plats. Quand il nous laissa, Emmett leva son verre de vin rouge vers moi, j'en fis autant avec mon vin blanc et trinquai avec lui.

 **-** **À** **ta bonne idée, Bella. Merci vraiment beaucoup de ton aide.**

 **\- Avec plaisir.**

Je bus une gorgée de mon verre et pris une bouchée de mon plat, je fermai les yeux tant ma viande était divine.

 **\- Hum cette viande est absolument délicieuse !**

 **\- Je ne suis jamais déçu par ce restaurant. C'est toujours bon. Tu veux goûter mon poisson ?**

 **\- Je ne mange jamais de poisson, je n'aime pas ça. Mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu meurs d'envie de manger un bout de mon entrecôte !**

 **\- Tu me connais bien alors.**

 **\- E** **h** **bien tu reviendras en manger une un autre jour.**

Emmett me regarda les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte par la surprise. Je souris et coupai un morceau de viande que je mis dans son assiette.

\- **C'est un truc qui s'appelle de l'humour. Je ne suis pas très bonne dans ce domaine, mais pour s'améliorer, il faut pratiquer.**

Emmett se mit alors à rire et lorsque Emmett riait, il n'y avait aucune discrétion possible. Je baissai alors le regard en rougissant pendant que mon beau-frère reprenait son sérieux.

 **\- Oh Bella, tu es vraiment surprenante. Merci pour la viande.**

 **\- De rien.**

 **\- Plus j'apprends à te connaître, plus je t'apprécie. Tu sais, quand Edward nous a dit pour vous deux, j'ai été surpris, je lui en ai parl** **é** **, mais il m'a dit de lui faire confiance, que tu étais une fille géniale. Et plus ça va, plus je me rends compte que tu es exactement ce qu'il faut pour lui.**

 **\- Je fais de mon mieux. Edward est vraiment génial, enfin sauf quand il cherche** **à** **exercer son contrôle manipulateur sur moi, mais en règle général, il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai été mariée huit ans, Emmett... j'ai aimé Jacob, mais jamais de manière aussi forte que la façon dont j'aime ton frère. J'espère sincèrement que toute votre famille m'accorde encore le bénéfice du doute.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, j'hésitais à lui en parler mais Emmett m'inspirait confiance, j'avais la sensation qu'en ce moment précis, nous pouvions avoir une conversation sérieuse, ouverte et sincère. Emmett avait un côté innocent et curieux que n'avait pas Edward. Edward était trop nerveux, sur la défensive... alors que son frère, lui, essayait toujours de comprendre les choses avant de juger et de se faire son opinion sur le sujet.

 **\- Je pense à tes parents. Ils sont très gentils, il n'y a pas de problème mais je sens... je sais que je ne leur plaî** **s** **pas vraiment. Qu'ils doutent, ce qui est légitime quand on sait ce que la dernière copine d'Edward a fait.**

 **\- C'est une autre histoire. Mes parents nous ont toujours beaucoup couverts. Dans le sens o** **ù** **ils ont toujours ét** **é** **très présents, nous étions très surveill** **és** **, protégés par leur amour. Ils nous ont tout donné. Maman appréci** **ait** **beaucoup Rosalie en tant qu'avocate, mais le jour o** **ù** **elle a appri** **s** **qu'elle était aussi ma femme, elle a mi** **s** **de la distance. Maintenant les choses vont bien, mais ça n'a pas toujours ét** **é** **ça. Ma mère a l'esprit de famille, certes, elle aime quand c'est conviviale, mais... pas quand on touche** **à** **ses fils, elle est sur la réserve de ce côté** **-** **là.**

 **\- Pourtant avec Jane ça semblait passer, non ? Ils ont même poussé Edward à accepter le mariage.**

 **\- Je pense qu'elle a été acceptée parce que justement, ils sentaient que Jane n'était pas réellement faite pour Edward. Elle n'était pas une menace.**

 **\- J'en serais une alors ?**

 **\- Tout le monde sait, voit et** **a** **compris qu'Edward et toi, c'** **est** **archi sérieux, c'est évident. Longtemps, Edward a été le petit dernier, le petit chouchou, le bébé à sa maman. Même si Laurel est là, il est le dernier fils de la famille. Dans un sens, tu voles le fils à maman. Ça rend ma mère plus triste que méchante...**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était méchante.**

 **\- Méchante dans le sens froide et en retrait. Et puis Edward** **a** **un caractère spécial, il est à moitié bipolaire par moment, en un quart de seconde, il peut se mettre en colère pour tout et n'importe quoi. Ça lui a valut quelques problèmes, mes parents l'ont surveillé de près à une époque. Ce qui rajoute un lien en plus pour ma mère. La séparation avec lui est nettement plus difficile qu'avec moi.**

Je fronçai les sourcils et pris le temps de boire une gorgée de vin avant de répondre.

 **-** **À** **t'entendre, je pourrais croire que tes parents ne t'aiment pas.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je suis l'aîné, le plus grand, j'ai très tôt eu des responsabilités qu'Edward n'a jamais eues. Des choses insignifiantes comme surveiller mon petit frère au parc, lui montrer l'exemple, l'aider avec les filles... Edward était plus insouciant, moins raisonnable. Mes parents m'aime** **nt** **, mais d'une manière moins protectrice que mon frère. Et comme je te l'ai dit, Edward a eu des problèmes** **à** **gér** **er** **sa colère, mes parents l'ont donc encore plus matern** **é** **.**

 **\- Quel genre de problème** **s** **?**

 **\- Des bagarres au lycée avec des élèves ou même des profs. Avec moi aussi, il suffisait que je refuse de lui prêter une petite voiture pour qu'il me cogne. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu se battre ! Mon père nous a recousus plus d'une fois...**

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Il ne me parle jamais de son enfance, il ne parle pas en général de son passé. Nous parlons d'avenir, du moment présent ou de mon passé à moi, mais pas le mien.**

 **\- Peut-être parce qu'il a peur que tu te rendes compte que ce n'est pas un saint et qu'il a fait pas mal de conneries avant d'entrer à la Fac. C'est qu'il** **s** **'est calmé.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'il a fait des choses graves ?**

 **\- Est-ce que tu l'aimerais moins si c'était le cas ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Il a vraiment déconné une fois. Ça aurait pu aller très loin si mes parents n'avaient pas réussi à calmer le jeu. C'était en deuxième année de lycée, il était dans une mauvaise passe, il avait appri** **s** **qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir pianiste professionnel. Après cet accès de colère, il a débuté le sport intensif, tous les sports, il ne faisait plus que ça. Il se défoulait, ça le canalisait, il évacuait toute sa rancœur et son surplus de colère en se donnant à fond dans le sport.**

 **\- Il continue.**

 **\- Il continue oui.**

 **\- D'où vient cette colère ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. C'est son caractère. Mais ça ne fait pas de lui un sale type. Edward est quelqu'un de bien, de gentil, d'attentionné...**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le sais parfaitement.**

Il me sourit et termina son plat. En un déjeuner avec Emmett, j'en avais appris plus sur Edward, son caractère et son passé, qu'en plusieurs mois de relation avec lui. Cependant je me posais encore beaucoup de questions. Edward pouvait-il avoir un jour, envers moi, un geste déplacé et violent sous le coup de la colère ? Pourquoi ce comportement ? Pourrais-je lui poser les questions qui désormais me hantent ? Ou se mettrait-il en colère ? Peut-être que je pourrais trouver un moyen d'aborder le sujet pendant notre séance chez le psy.

À la fin du repas, nous retournâmes à la voiture pour partir en direction de la boutique Tiffany. Une fois arrivés, nous fûmes conduits dans un petit salon spécial ultra VIP avec du champagne et des tonnes de petites mignardises sucrées. Edward adorerait ce petit plateau de pâtisseries. D'ailleurs l'idée de lui ramener quelque choses prit place dans mon esprit. Comme quand j'avais été choisir les boutons de manchette pour Edward avec Alice, un bijoutier vint nous voir pour s'informer de nos désirs.

 **\- Je souhaiterais voir vos bagues de fiançailles, s'il vous plaît. Diamant et platine.**

 **\- Bien monsieur. Je reviens tout de suite.**

Le vendeur sortit et je me tournai vers Emmett.

 **\- Une bague de fiançailles ?**

 **\- Ouais, quand je l'ai demandée** **en** **mariage, j'ai acheté une simple bague avec un fau** **x** **diamant, juste un truc qui brille. J'ai acheté ça une trentaine de dollars.**

 **\- Sérieux ?**

 **\- Oui, personne** **à** **part elle et moi le sai** **t** **. Et toi maintenant.**

 **\- Pourquoi ce choix de bague ?**

 **\- Nous étions ensemble depuis trois mois. On** **s** **'est retrouvés à Las Vegas, j'ai pris la première bague qui passait et voilà. Alors quitte à la ré-épouser autant lui acheter une vraie bague de fiançailles, non ?**

 **\- Oui mais l'autre du coup ?**

 **\- Elle est sentimentale cette bague. Elle coûte rien, mais elle symbolise notre amour. C'est parfois plus important.**

 **\- Oui c'est vrai.**

Le vendeur réapparut avec plusieurs petits coffrets qu'il étala devant nous et qu'il ouvrit pour nous exposer les bijoux. C'était superbe à voir. Tous ces diamants qui brillaient devant moi... éblouissant ! D'office, Emmett en élimina plusieurs, jusque-là j'étais d'accord avec lui. Puis il finit par hésiter entre un diamant rond, avec un anneau tout en diamants également. Simple et très élégant. Son second choix se porta sur une bague dont l'anneau était lui aussi en diamants, en platine et dont la forme de la pierre était en cœur, entouré de dizaines de petites pierres étincelantes.

 **\- Bella qu'en penses-tu ?**

 **\- Euh... ce n'est pas pour moi. Tu connais Rose mieux que moi...**

 **\- Oui mais... j'hésite.**

Emmett se tourna vers le vendeur.

 **\- Mon amie peut les essayer ? J'aimerais voir ce qu'elles donnent au doigt.**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

 **\- Bella, tu veux bien ?**

 **\- Euh... oui.**

Je tendis ma main au vendeur qui me passa la bague dont la pierre était ronde. Elle était très légère, un peu grande pour moi aussi.

\- **Tu en penses quoi ?**

 **\- Elle est très belle, légère, simple... c'est assez commun d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Oui, elle est classique. Sauf que ma démarche n'est pas classique. Nous sommes sur combien de carras avec celle** **-** **là, s'il vous plaît ?**

 **\- 1 seulement monsieur.**

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça représentait ni de quelle importance cela était. Pour moi, c'était juste une superbe bague. Mon regard était obnubilé par ce bijou autour de mon doigt, je me plaisais même à penser que peut être, une bague similaire viendrait prendre place à mon annulaire gauche pour toujours. L'idée me séduisait. Même si j'avais déjà était mariée, même si j'avais déjà eu une bague de fiançailles, mon ressenti était différent, mon désir et mon envie n'étaient pas les mêmes. Le fait qu'Edward puisse me passer la bague au doigt me séduisait énormément. Je crois que je le voulais, enfin du moins, je commençais à le vouloir, à l'envisager, à l'imaginer.

 **\- Tu veux bien passer l'autre, Bella ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Oh... celle** **-** **ci est plus lourde, la pierre est plus grosse, non ?**

 **\- Oui madame, 2,5 carras. C'est un modèle limité, seulement trois par boutique Tiffany et ne ser** **a** **pas reproductible avec le temps. Ce qui rend ce bijoux encore plus unique.**

 **\- Emmett, cette bague est magnifique mais personnellement, elle ne me ressemble pas. Alors si c'était pour moi, je ne la prendrais pas...**

 **\- Si Edward te l'avait achetée tu l'aurais refusée ?**

 **\- Edward saurait... enfin j'espère qu'il saurait, qu'une bague en forme de cœur ne me ressemble pas. Mais je pense qu'elle plairait à Rosalie. Cette bague** **a** **tout pour lui plaire... elle n'est pas commune, quasi unique, éblouissante.**

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Et tu pourrais lui sortir un truc stéréotypé du genre « Avec cette bague, je t'offre mon coeur » ! Je suis certaine que ça lui plairait.**

Emmett rit et prit ma main afin d'observer une nouvelle fois la bague. J'étais certaine que c'était celle faite pour mon amie. Rosalie aimait se démarquer des autres, être remarquée... je pense qu'avec un caillou pareil, elle serait aux anges.

 **\- Combien coûte t-elle ?**

 **\- 73500 dollars monsieur.**

J'écarquillai les yeux, c'était de la folie ! Emmett, lui, n'hésita pas deux secondes.

 **\- Parfait, je la prends ! Voici une bague de ma femme, faites ajuster celle-ci à sa taille, s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Certainement monsieur.**

Je restais interdite par le prix, je savais que c'était cher mais à ce point ! Le vendeur avait un sourire satisfait, tu m'étonnes, il allait sûrement avoir une jolie commission sur la vente ! Il reprit la bague, rangea les petits coffrets et fit remplir à Emmett divers papiers et bien sûr, le fit payer. Par la suite, nous restâmes seuls dans le salon pendant que la future bague de Rosalie se faisait ajuster pour elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui** **s** **e passe Bella ?**

 **\- Je trouve le prix ahurissant.**

 **\- C'est un diamant de 2,5 carras. Ce n'est pas la bague la plus chère du monde. Le prix est raisonnable.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Mais je suis convaincue qu'elle sera folle de joie. Je pari** **e** **qu'elle va pleurer.**

 **\- Tu crois ?**

 **\- J'en suis certaine oui !**

Le vendeur revint vers nous pendant qu'Emmett terminait sa coupe de champagne. Ça avait été plutôt rapide. Le vendeur présenta la bague dans son écrin et après l'avoir remercier, il nous raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

 **\- Bon voilà... merci, Bella !**

 **\- De rien. Tu es content ?**

 **\- Super oui. J'ai hâte de lui donner !**

 **\- Encore un peu de patience. Je suis contente pour toi.**

 **\- Merci. Allez Queen Isabella. Retournons travailler.**

 **\- On peut s'arrêter prendre une pâtisserie ?**

 **\- Pour Edward ?**

 **-** **Q** **ui d'autre ?**

Il rit et nous partîmes faire notre course avant de rentrer au bureau. Une fois séparée d'Emmett, je me dirigeai vers le bureau d'Edward. Après avoir frappé et vérifié qu'il était disponible, j'entrai. Assis devant son ordinateur, il me sourit.

 **\- Bonjour vous.**

 **\- Salut. Je te dérange pas ?**

 **\- Jamais. Alors ? Comment c'était ?**

 **\- Emmett** **a** **trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. 73500 dollars de dépens** **és** **!**

 **\- Combien de carras ?**

 **\- 2,5.**

 **\- E** **h** **bien ça va alors, c'est le prix. La bague est belle ?**

 **\- Superbe oui. Mais je reste choquée par le prix ! Tiens, je n'ai pas dépensé 74000 dollars pour toi, mais je t'ai acheté un tiramisu aux fruits rouges !**

Je tendis la boite à mon compagnon qui eut un sourire éclatant.

 **\- Oh merci mon amour. Tu sais comment me faire plaisir !**

 **\- On ne serait pas** **a** **u bureau, tu serais déjà tout nu !**

 **\- Ne me chauffe pas, Isabella. Tu as vu, j'ai reçu une invitation pour la première d'un ballet Russe demain soir. Ça te tente ?**

 **\- J'ai un super balai américain chez moi. Ça me suffit.**

Edward secoua la tête en souriant.

 **\- Plus ça va, plus tu es drôle ma puce.**

 **\- Je serai ravi** **e** **d'aller voir un ballet Russe. C'est quoi ?**

 **\- Cendrillon.**

 **\- Super ! Je vais appeler Alice pour qu'elle m'habille.**

 **\- C'est entendu.**

Je souris et le regardai manger son dessert.

 **\- Est-ce que c'est bon ?**

 **\- Délicieux oui. Tu veux goûter ?**

 **\- Volontiers.**

Je me levai et fis le tour du bureau pour venir m'installer sur son genou. Il me donna ensuite une bouchée de son tiramisu. C'était délicieux.

 **\- Hum... super bon ! Il m'avait tapé dans l'oeil en vitrine.**

 **\- Tu aurais d** **û** **en prendre un pour toi.**

 **\- Non merci, j'ai assez mangé comme ça.**

 **\- Emmett t'as emmené où ?**

 **\- Dans un restaurant français. Très bon.**

Il me sourit et embrassa ma joue.

 **\- Dis moi, ça t'embête si on déplace la séance de vendredi chez ta psy ?**

 **\- Tu te dégonfles ?**

 **\- Non, je me demandais si on pouvait l'avancer à jeudi.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- On doit partir vendredi soir pour Dallas, chérie. Il ne faudrait pas partir trop tard.**

 **\- Ah c'est vrai. Je vais appeler. Je dois réserver pour New York aussi.**

 **\- C'est pas fait ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **-** **À** **quoi je vous paye mademoiselle Swan ?**

Je souris et l'embrassai sur la joue en passant mon bras autour de son cou.

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi mon ange.**

 **\- Je retourne travailler, c'est l'heure. Je ne voudrais pas me faire virer.**

 **\- Vite avant que je prévienne le patron. Merci pour le dessert et ta visite. Ce fut fort agréable.**

 **\- Avec plaisir.**

Je m'autorisai un baiser puis me levai pour rejoindre mon bureau. Je m'occupai alors de changer notre rendez-vous chez la thérapeute, j'appelai Alice pour la soirée du lendemain, je traitai quelques dossiers pour Edward et ses rendez-vous. J'allais commencer à regarder les réservations pour New York quand mon téléphone sonna. Je paniquai quelques secondes avant de m'apercevoir que ce n'était que mon patron.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Ici Dieu !**

 **\- Je savais que Dieu était super canon ! Que puis-je pour vous, grand seigneur.**

 **\- J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça. Tu pourras t'occuper de réserver pour Dallas ?**

 **\- Oui, je viens d'avancer notre rendez-vous à jeudi; 18h.**

 **\- Parfait.**

 **\- Pour Dallas, après le travail ?**

 **\- Oui, un vol vers 19h serai** **t** **bien. Pour tou** **t** **le monde. Mes parents, Laurel, Emmett, Rose et bien sûr, nous deux.**

 **\- Pas de problème. Et pour New York ?**

 **\- Quoi pour New York ?**

 **\- Tu veux un hôtel particulier ?**

 **\- Non. Fai** **s** **comme tu veux, tu m'as épaté une fois, recommence. Et dois-je te rappeler qu'une seule chambre sera nécessaire ?**

- **Merci de me le rappeler. Autre chose ?**

 **\- Non, pas dans l'immédiat. Mais je saurai revenir vers toi si besoin.**

 **\- Je te fais confiance.**

 **\- Merci.** **À** **toute !**

Je souris et me remis au travail. J'avais à peine commencé que le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois. Je souris et persuadée que c'était Edward, je répondis sans regarder le numéro.

 **\- Déjà ?**

 **\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan. Il est temps pour nous de conclure notre affaire.**

Je me figeai. Voilà le coup de téléphone que je redoutais, mon harceleur. Me tournant vers le bureau d'Edward, je fus surprise de le voir ouvrir la porte et venir vers moi. Comment savait-il ? Peu importe.

 **\- Je veux toujours mes 100 milles dollars. Demain à midi, à l'entrée de Pike Market...**

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en entendre plus car Edward m'arracha le téléphone des mains.

 **\- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, espèce de sale enfoiré ! Je vais te chercher, je vais te trouver et je vais te tuer, t'anéantir, te détruire. Je ferai de ta vie un enfer, espèce d'encul** **é** **! Tu t'es attaqué à la mauvaise personne, connard ! Si tu penses que je vais sagement exécuter tes ordres minables ou trembler devant tes menaces bidons, tu te trompes ! Qui tu es ? Qui est ton complice ? Je vais vite le découvrir.**

Il raccrocha violemment avant de décrocher de nouveau en composant un numéro. J'étais morte de peur, il était effrayant, son visage si dur, ses yeux si noirs, ses gestes si brusques, son ton si froid...

 **\- Paul vous l'avez ?**

Il laissa Paul répondre et posa les yeux sur moi. Il dut voir mon air apeuré car il me sourit, un sourire sincère et tendre qui me rassura un peu.

 **\- Bien. J'attends, suivez** **-** **le.**

Il raccrocha et m'invita à le suivre dans son bureau.

 **\- Paul était devant la cabine d'où il a appelé.**

 **\- La même qu'hier ?**

 **\- Oui. Il a des photos et va le suivre. Il doit m'envoyer un clich** **é** **. Ça va ?**

 **\- Tu... m'as fait peur.**

 **\- Je voulais le terrifier, lui. Désolée si je t'ai fait peur.**

Je fis un demi sourire au moment où il reçut un texto. Certainement la photo qu'il attendait de Paul. Je fis le tour de son bureau pour aller voir l'image par-dessus son épaule. L'homme était brun, blanc, assez quelconque en fait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie. En revanche, Edward soupira longuement avant de s'adosser à son fauteuil en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez.

 **\- Tu le connais ?**

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Il travaille là ?**

 **\- Non. J'arrive pas à y croire... jamais je n'aurais pensé que...**

Il composa un numéro sans me donner de réponse.

 **\- Paul ? Je sais qui c'est, laissez tomber. Je vais m'en occuper.**

Il raccrocha et fit un nouveau numéro.

 **\- Maman ? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Oui maintenant... merci.**

Il fit la même chose avec Emmett, une réunion au sommet s'annonçait et j'en étais la cause.

 **\- Edward, je suis désolée...**

 **\- Pour quoi ?**

 **\- Tu va** **s** **virer quelqu'un ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- En plus de Tanya ?**

 **\- Où veux** **-** **tu en venir ?**

 **\- Je sème la pagaille dans l'entreprise.**

 **\- Bella, avec tout mon amour et mon respect pour toi, arrête, ne m'énerve pas avec tes bêtises. Ce n'est pas le moment. Tu te flagelleras dans une autre vie.**

Je lui lançai un regard assassin mais ne répliquai pas. Ça ne valait pas une dispute. Il soupira et se leva pour aller perdre son regard dans la vue que Seattle lui offrait.

 **\- Pardon Bella. Je ne voulais pas être méchant.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Je suis sous le choc. Mais je maintiens que tu n'y** **es** **pour rien.**

 **\- Qui est-ce Edward ?**

Esmée et Emmett frappèrent à la porte du bureau et entrèrent avant qu'Edward me répondre. Tout ce mystère allait me rendre folle ! C'est Esmée qui parla la première.

 **\- Edward que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- Je sais qui harcèle Bella. Je devine qui est son complice.**

 **\- Eh bien dis-nous, Edward.**

 **\- Voilà la photo.**

Edward lança son portable à Emmett qui le réceptionna avec de parfaits réflexes. Emmett et sa mère regardèrent alors la photo, Emmett fit les yeux ronds.

 **\- Putain de merde, c'est une blague ?**

 **\- Non Emmett... je suis sous le choc aussi.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'il a agi seul ?**

 **\- Non. Il était bien trop au courant pour ne pas avoir été tuyauté. Des conversations ont d** **û** **lui revenir, des questions ont d** **û** **être posées avec innocence...**

Cette fois c'est Esmée qui parla.

 **\- Mais ça ne lui ressemble pas. Je veux dire... pour quelles raisons ?**

 **\- Aucune idée. Quoi qu'il en soit, son comportement est inexcusable.**

 **\- Devrions** **-** **nous pas entendre sa version avant ?**

 **\- Si, je veux entendre pourquoi, mais pour moi, l'issue n'est pas négociable. C'est un renvoi pour faute grave. Maman, une autre employée aurait subi la même chose, c'est ce que nous aurions fait. Il s'agit d'une tentative d'extorsion. Bella** **a** **dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'argent, il a répliqué qu'elle n'avait qu'** **à** **m'en demander. C'est clairement l'argent la motivation.**

 **\- Combien ?**

 **-** **100 mille.**

Esmée sembla réfléchir, Emmett rendit le téléphone en le lançant et son frère montra également qu'il avait de bons réflexes en le rattrapant avant de le glisser dans sa poche.

\- **Je suis d'accord avec Edward, maman. C'est ce que nous devons faire, même si ça ne nous plaît pas. C'est trop grave.**

 **\- Soit... je vais l'informer de sa convocation... dans la salle de réunion.**

Emmett hocha la tête, Esmée sortit du bureau et je pris la parole dans l'espoir qu'un des deux frères me réponde enfin.

 **\- Tou** **t** **ça c'est super, une personne va perdre son job** **et** **tou** **t** **le monde sait de qui on parle sauf moi ! Alors merde, y en a pas un qui veu** **t** **bien me donner un nom ?!**

C'est Edward qui finalement me répondit.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **A la semaine prochaine sans faute.**

 **=)**

 **Bise**

 **Lexi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir**

 **Non... les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes.**

 **Tous les mots qui me viennent sont dérisoires... simple et sans aucune originalités. Mais il n'y a pas de mot pour ça.**

 **J'espère que vous, mes lectrices et lecteur allez bien.**

 **Toutes mes pensées vont vers les familles des victimes, mais aussi aux survivants qui vont devoir vivre avec ces blessures invisibles que sont les souvenirs et le traumatisme.**

 **J'ai beaucoup hésité mais malgré ces temps de tristesse et d'effroi, dans mon cœur il fait chaud quand je vois tout ce soutient et cette solidarité, alors je vais publier ce soir et continuer de sourire, rire écrire, partager et vivre.**

 **#JeSuisParis #TousUnis**

* * *

Me voilà assise dans la salle de réunion, entre Emmett et Edward, Esmée devait arriver avec la personne qui allait nous quitter aujourd'hui. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui arrivait, jamais je ne l'aurais soupçonné. Par la baie vitrée de la salle de réunion, je les vis arriver, j'avais peur, j'avais de la peine, j'étais nerveuse. Je trouvai la main d'Edward et la serrai dans la mienne. Il répondit à mon gestes en serrant lui aussi ses doigts autour de moi, comme pour me donner du courage. Nous nous lâchâmes quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Quand Angela nous vit tous réunis dans la salle de réunion, son visage se décomposa. Elle savait que nous savions. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'une fille aussi gentille qu'elle puisse être derrière une si triste histoire. C'était son mari, Ben, qui avait téléphoné, Les Cullen l'avait reconnu. J'avais souvent entendu parlé de Ben, en bien, je n'avais jamais eu un seul problème avec Angela.

 **\- Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, Angela... nous devons parler.**

Esmée lui présenta le fauteuil en face de moi. Tremblante, Angela s'y installa, au bord des larmes, tandis qu'Esmée se plaçait à côté d'Emmett. Ce fut Edward qui parla en premier, d'un ton cassant mais toujours en contrôle.

\- **Angela, j'imagine que vous savez de quoi nous voulons vous parler.**

 **\- Je... non... pas vraiment.**

Elle fuyait le regard de tout le monde, elle était nerveuse, ses joues rouges, sa voix tremblante. Edward reprit.

 **\- Voyez** **-** **vous, depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, Isabella reçoit des menaces. Lundi, son « harceleur » l'a appelée. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour remonter la piste du coup de téléphone. La personne a appelé d'une cabine téléphonique et... aujourd'hui, Isabella** **a** **reçu un nouvel appel. Sauf que j'avais quelqu'un en poste devant la cabine téléphonique et... voilà la photo de l'homme qui a appel** **é** **.**

Edward fit glisser son téléphone jusqu'à Angela, qui jeta un coup d'oeil à la photo. Elle ferma les yeux et étouffa un sanglot. Edward continua.

 **\- Il s'agit de votre mari, Ben, n'est-ce pas ?**

Angela ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de fixer ses mains, Edward tapa alors du poing sur la table.

 **\- Répondez !**

 **\- Oui ! Oui, c'est Ben.**

 **\- Pourquoi Angela ? Pourquoi Ben s'en prend à Bella ?**

 **\- Je ne...**

Esmée prit alors la parole, elle était beaucoup plus calme qu'Edward mais nous pouvions sentir une certaine tension dans sa voix.

 **\- Angela, nous savons et nous attendons des explications. Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas, nous sommes tous sous le choc. Personne ne sortira d'ici tant que nous n'auron** **s** **pas d'explication.**

Esmée était très impérative, sévère mais dans la maîtrise. Je pense que pour ses enfants, elle avait dû être une mère plutôt redoutée lorsqu'ils avaient fait des bêtises. Angela regarda notre patronne avant d'éclater en sanglots. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle fut incapable de parler. Quand elle fut en état, elle prit les mouchoirs qu'Esmée lui tendait et nous regarda avec de grands yeux larmoyants.

 **\- Je suis si désolée... pardon...**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Edward était à bout de patience, je le savais, je le sentais. Angela se contenta de s'essuyer les yeux et fixa un point dans le vide avant de se mettre à parler.

 **\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs, j'en ai parlé à Ben... juste comme ça, lorsque nous nous racontons notre journée le soir. Puis... Ben** **a** **perdu son travail, nous avons des dettes, mon travail ici ne suffisait plus. Ben** **a** **alors... repensé à ce que je lui avai** **s** **dit au sujet d'Isabella... Et il a imaginé ce plan, la faire chanter.**

Je fermai les yeux et fus prise d'un frisson. Elle avait l'air désespéré. Emmett prit la parole.

 **\- Pourquoi avoir accepté ? Je veux dire... c'était de la folie, vous vous attaquez non seulement à une employée, l'assistante d'un des dirigeants de la boite et qui plus est... sa petite amie.**

 **\- Nous avions besoin d'argent ! J'ai pensé à mon fils, à Ben... ma famille... Je suis désolée... nous ne voulions pas vous faire de mal...**

Edward se leva brusquement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

 **\- En menaçant Isabella ? En menaçant l'entreprise ? En envisageant de détruire notre projet New York ? Vous savez à quel point c'est important pour nous ! Mais vous ne vouliez pas nous faire de mal ? Mais c'est une blague ?**

 **\- Nous ne l'aurions pas vraiment fait, Edward...**

 **\- Monsieur Cullen !**

Edward avait rugi, me faisant sursauter. Angela se remit à pleurer et Esmée parla.

 **\- Angela, vos actes sont graves. Vous avez révél** **é** **des secrets qui devaient rester confidentiels, vous avez prémédit** **é** **vos actes, délibérément menacé Isabella, demand** **é** **de l'argent...**

 **\- De l'argent qu'elle n'a pas ! De l'argent que vous lui avez demand** **é** **de m'emprunter ! Si ce n'est pas de l'extorsion de fond, ça le frôle.**

 **\- Edward, calme** **-** **toi, s'il te plaît.**

Edward secoua la tête et fit les cents pas derrière nous sans s'opposer à sa mère.

 **\- Isabella, souhaitez** **-** **vous dire quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non... enfin... je suis blessée... étonnée. Je ne pense pas avoir été méchante avec toi, Angela. Je ne pense pas mérit** **er** **ça. Je souffre assez, j'ai assez de stress comme ça...**

 **\- Nous voulions juste de l'argent pour régler nos problèmes. Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessée.**

 **\- Pas autant que moi.**

Elle se remit à pleurer et Emmett parla.

 **\- Angela, vous comprenez bien que nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire...**

 **\- Ne me renvoyez pas !**

 **\- Angela, vous vous êtes attaquée à l'une de nos employés, à un membre de notre famille. Vous avez divulgué des informations... votre mari nous a menacé avec ce que vous lui av** **ez** **dit...**

 **\- J'ai besoin de ce travail ! Par pitié...**

Edward se mit alors à ricaner et répondit avec sarcasme.

 **\- De la pitié ? Vous plaisantez ? En avez** **-** **vous eu pour ma femme ? Pour nous ? N'avez eu aucune honte à faire ça ? À tourmenter Isabella comme ça ? Avez** **-** **vous pens** **é** **au mal que ça lui faisait ?**

 **\- Je vous en supplie. Je dois garder ce travail !**

Esmée secoua la tête face au désarroi d'Angela, Emmett fronçait les sourcils et Edward avait les yeux braqués sur elle d'un air menaçant, les bras croisés. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Angela dans cette situation, elle avait l'air si désespéré. Je me levai et me tournai vers mes patrons.

 **\- Est-ce que je peux vous parlez à l'extérieur ?**

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Edward, s'il te plaît.**

Il hocha la tête en soupirant avant de me suivre avec son frère et sa mère à l'extérieur.

 **\- Bébé à quoi tu joues ?**

 **\- Je ne... elle a l'air au bord de la dépression... elle me paraît sincère.**

 **\- Ne te laisse pas prendre par pitié, Bella.**

Avec Edward c'était peine perdue, je pense que j'aurais plus de chance envers Esmée, je me tournai donc vers elle.

- **Esmée, peut** **-** **être que nous devrions lui laisser le temps de trouver un autre emploi** **,** **non ? Je ne sais pas, deux semaines... et ça vous laisser** **ait** **le temps à vous aussi de trouver quelqu'un. Non ? Tout le monde aura ce qu'il veut, Angela renvoyée et elle, un boulot. Dans le fond, elle a raison, elle n'a jamais fait de mauvais boulot, si ?**

 **\- Pas que je sache non...**

 **\- Bella, chérie, écoute, tu te laisses avoir par des larmes. Tu veux que je te rappelle l'état dans lequel tu étai** **s** **lundi soir ? Tu as du prendre des trucs pour dormir...**

 **\- Et toi, tu es rongé par la vengeance. Elle n'est pas dangereuse, maintenant nous savons. Tu peux engager le FBI, la CIA, la NASA ou je ne sais qui pour la surveiller, elle et son mari, si ça te rassure mais laisse** **-** **lui une chance. Je crois en la deuxième chance... elle est juste désespérée, Edward, elle n'a pas réfléchi.**

Emmett s'interposa.

\- **Le problème, Bella, c'est que nous devons nous montre** **r** **ferme, nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça. Que ce soit toi ou pas, c'est la même chose.**

 **\- Une semaine ou deux. Tanya va partir la semaine, prochaine, là Angela... si New York** **s** **e fait, nous aurons besoin d'une équipe complète, nous n'aurons pas le temps pour le recrutement. Faisons** **-** **le maintenant.**

Esmée posa sa main sur le bras d'Emmett.

 **\- Bella** **a** **raison les garçons. Laissons** **-** **lui jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine, je m'occupe du recrutement de sa remplaçante, puis de celle de Tanya.**

Les deux frères se regardèrent un instant puis Emmett soupira.

 **\- D'accord... Mais nous lui coupons tou** **s** **les accès qui ne lui sont pas indispensables.**

 **\- Je veux que ses appels passés du bureau soient surveill** **és** **et Paul ne lâchera pas son mari.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord. Isabella ?**

 **\- Oui, merci.**

Esmée et Emmett entrèrent les premiers tandis qu'Edward me retint.

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

 **\- J'ai eu le droit à ma seconde chance. Accorde** **-** **lui la sienne. Au fond de toi, tu sais qu'elle et son mari sont plutôt inoffensifs. Leur geste ressemble plus à un appel au secours qu'à de la réelle méchanceté. Tu te sens attaqué et blessé parce que c'est moi. Mais si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, tu aurais accordé du temps à Angela. N'est-ce pas** **?**

Il ne répondit mais je savais que j'avais raison, et il savait que je savais. Il me laissa alors rentrer dans la salle de réunion et nous reprîmes place face à Angela. Esmée parla.

 **\- Angela, nous ne pouvons pas vous garder avec nous dans ces circonstances. Les faits sont inadmissibles. Cependant, nous vous laissons jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine pour trouver un nouveau poste, suite à cette semaine, vous ne fer** **ez** **plus partie d' .**

Emmett enchaîna.

 **\- Vous n'aurez accès qu'au stric minimum dans les bureaux, nous sommes en droit de surveiller vos appels. Un seul pas de travers et vous partez sur le champ. N'oubliez pas que lorsque vous avez sign** **é** **votre contrat chez nous, vous avez sign** **é** **un accord de confidentialité.**

Edward prit la suite.

\- **Nous vous accordons du temps uniquement parce qu'Isabella l'a souhaité. Nous garderons ces événement pour nous pour le moment, personne dans l'entreprise ne saura, du moins avant votre départ. Est-ce bien clair ?**

Angela hocha la tête et Edward reprit.

 **\- J'ai tout de même une dernière question. Est-ce que quelqu'un ici était au courant de vos actes ?**

 **\- Non... je vous jure que non. Ni dans l'entreprise ni ailleurs... il n'y avait que Ben et moi.**

 **\- Bien. Rentrez chez vous pour aujourd'hui. Prétextez une urgence, revenez demain.**

 **\- Très bien. Merci... merci beaucoup.**

 **\- Sachez que nous ne porterons pas plainte mais vous n'aurez pas d'indemnités de licenciement Et entendez bien que si vous n'êtes pas renvoyée immédiatement, c'est uniquement grâce à Isabella, qui a tenu à vous laisse** **r** **un certain délai pour retrouver du travail. Si** **ç** **a n'avait tenu qu'** **à** **moi, vous seriez déjà partie !**

 **\- Merci Isabella... je suis tellement, tellement désolée...**

Je me levai, j'en avais fini avec cette histoire. Je me tournai vers Edward.

- **J'ai du travail, est-ce que je peux y aller ?**

 **\- Oui... j'arrive tout de suite.**

Je hochai la tête et sortis de la salle de réunion. En pilote automatique, j'allai jusqu'à mon bureau et me laissai tomber sur mon siège en soupirant. C'était terminé, enfin je l'espérais. J'avais de la peine pour Angela mais elle m'avait fait du mal, je ne méritais pas ça. Bon, il fallait que je m'y mette, j'avais des tonnes de choses à faire. Quand Edward revint, il ne dit rien, il se contenta de poser sa main sur mon épaule et chacun se remit au travail. Quelques minutes avant 17h, j'allai frapper au bureau d'Edward.

\- **Oui ?**

 **\- Je peux te voir ?**

Il se leva et tourna sur lui-même.

 **\- Voilà, tu m'as vu !**

Je secouai la tête et entrai dans le bureau en souriant.

 **\- Plus le temps passe, plus je suis épatée par ton humour.**

 **\- Je sais, je sais. Que puis-je pour vous, mademoiselle Swan ?**

 **\- J'ai un souci pour Dallas, les derniers vols sans escale sont à 16h.**

 **-** **Ah oui,** **j** **e n'** **y** **ai pas pensé...** **à cause du décalage horaire... Euh... je vais voir ça avec mon frère et ma mère. Ça peut attendre demain.**

 **\- Ok du coup, j'ai pas réservé New York** **non plus** **. Je me disais que peut** **-** **être, nous pourrions faire Dallas** **/** **New York... au lieu de faire dimanche, Dallas/Seattle puis le lundi soir Seattle/New York.**

 **\- C'est pas con. Et c'est faisable, oui. Je vais voir ça aussi avec ma mère et Emmett. On serait moins crevés. On a rendez** **-** **vous quand ? Mardi ?**

 **\- Oui, à 10h. Par contre, j'ai réservé pour le retour, mercredi à 10h, heure locale et arrivée à 17h heure locale aussi.**

 **\- D'accord. Tu as un hôtel ?**

 **\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas réservé, ça dépend si on arrive le lundi ou le mardi très tôt.**

 **\- Oui, et quel hôtel ? Le ritz comme la dernière fois ?**

 **\- Non ! J'ai choisi le Plazza. C'est juste à côté. Autant voir autre chose.**

 **\- Fai** **s-** **toi plaisir, chérie, du moment que je s** **u** **is avec toi. On rentre ? J'** **en** **ai marre...**

 **\- Moi aussi. Je vais ranger mon bureau.**

 **\- Vas-y, je te rejoint.**

Je sortis du bureau et rangeai mes affaires, éteignis mon ordinateur et enfilai mon manteau. J'attendis Edward pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne me rejoigne. Il prit ma main et nous allâmes jusqu'à l'ascenseur. J'étais épuisée et je me laissai aller contre Edward. Je me fichais totalement du fait qu'il y avait du monde autour de nous.

\- **Ça va aller** **,** **mon amour... ça va aller.**

 **\- Tu veux aller te défouler au sport ?**

 **\- Non, je reste avec toi.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé, je veux dire, pour une heure ou deux, ça va, ça me gêne pas.**

 **\- J'ai vraiment envie de rester avec toi, Bella.**

 **\- Ok alors. J'en serai ravie.**

Nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre Paul à la voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence. J'avais ma tête posée sur l'épaule d'Edward, les yeux fermés tandis que lui envoyait des messages avec son téléphone. En arrivant à l'appartement, je fus amusée de voir Brad Pitt, assis dans l'entrée à nous attendre.

- **Coucou mon chat... tu veux un câlin ? Viens faire un câlin...**

Je me baissai pour l'attraper et il se cala contre moi, la tête dans mon cou en ronronnant sous mes caresses. Edward sourit et lui gratta la tête.

 **\- Salut Brady ! Bon, je vais faire couler un bain...**

 **\- Jacuzzi ?**

 **\- E** **h** **bien soit... jacuzzi.**

 **\- Tu m'appelles quand c'est prêt ?**

 **\- Oui, chef Swan !**

 **\- On dirait que tu parles à mon père...**

Il me sourit et disparut dans le couloir tandis que j'envoyais valser mes chaussures dans un coin de l'entrée et allais dans la cuisine, sans lâcher Brad Pitt, afin de voir ce que je pouvais cuisiner de rapide pour ce soir. Jambon pâte... très gastronomique.

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- J'arrive !**

Je posai Brad Pitt par terre mais il me suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain où Edward était déjà en caleçon.

\- **Tu peux ouvrir ma robe, s'il te plaît ?**

 **\- Non, chacun ses problèmes.**

Je secouai la tête et il vint tout de même dézipper la fermeture de ma robe. J'allais l'enlever quand Edward arrêta mon geste pour le faire lui-même. Ses doigts frôlèrent mes épaules tandis dans la robe tombait à terre. Du bout des lèvres, il embrassa mon cou jusqu'à mon épaule droite, avant de revenir à ma nuque et de m'embrasser jusqu'à l'épaule gauche. Je frissonnai et fermai les yeux alors qu'il ôtait mon soutien-gorge.

Il me tourna ensuite face à lui, touchant de la pulpe de ses doigts la base de ma poitrine, passant sur mon sternum afin de caresser mon ventre. Il s'accroupit ensuite devant moi et d'une lenteur extrême, il retira l'un de mes bas, avant de faire la même chose avec l'autre. Il caressa ensuite mes jambes en remontant jusqu'à ma culotte qu'il enleva en me regardant dans les yeux. Il embrassa ensuite l'intérieur de mes cuisses et déposa un rapide baiser sur mon intimité. Il allait me tuer !

Il se releva, je l'embrassai tout en lui retirant son caleçon, devenu trop étroit. D'un geste rapide, je caressai son membre qui durcit sous mon contact, Edward frissonna et s'approcha pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Cependant, je me reculais, il me regarda avec un mélange de colère et de surprise. Je lui souris et allai m'immerger dans l'eau chaude du jacuzzi.

 **\- Bella !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça...**

 **\- Chacun ses problèmes, Cullen.**

Il sourit en secouant la tête et vint me rejoindre dans l'eau en se mettant face à moi.

 **\- Tu es cruelle, tu le sais ?**

 **\- J'ai rien fai** **t** **pour, je voulais juste que tu dézippes ma robe. C'est toi qui nous a chauffé.**

 **\- C'est quand même pas cool.**

 **\- Mais tu m'aimes.**

 **\- Mais je t'aime. Follement.**

Je lui envoyai un baiser qu'il fit semblant d'attraper avant de le poser sur son cœur. J'éclatai de rire. Il me sourit et étendit ses bras sur les rebords du jacuzzi, faisant de la sorte ressortir toute sa musculature.

 **\- J'ai parlé à ma mère et mon frère pour vendredi. On peut partir l'après midi. De toute façon, New York devra être fini, ou s** **'** **il y a besoin, nous travaillerons dans l'avion ou une heure ou deux à Dallas.**

 **\- Je m'en occupe demain alors. Et pour nous lundi ?**

 **\- On part de Dallas.**

 **\- Bien. Mais il y a un problème... Je dois dire adieu à ma séance shopping avec les filles... Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible ! Mais merci, je survivrai... En fait, je suis déjà remise !**

Edward rit avant de répondre.

 **\- Je pense que nous pouvons partir après votre shopping. Fai** **s** **plaisir** **à** **Alice. Allez Bella...**

 **\- Ok, ok.. Me voilà... comblée !**

 **\- Parfait. J'ai une question. C'est très sérieux.**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- Est-ce que pendant ton déjeun** **er** **avec Emmett, il t'a parlé... de moi ?**

 **\- Il l'a fait, oui.**

Edward inspira profondément et se redressa légèrement. Il était tendu, ses mâchoires étaient serrées et ses poings fermés. Ok, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas que je sache.

 **\- Il a dit quoi ?**

 **\- Euh... que tu étais le chouchou de ta mère.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **-** **Mais c'est tout ?**

 **\- Il a parl** **é** **de quelques excès de colère. Qu'** **à** **une période, tu avais, je cite « déconné » et que tu.. avai** **s** **failli aller loin à un moment. Il a dit aussi que c'était ton caractère.**

 **\- C'était avant que je commence le sport... avec intensité.**

 **\- Tu te bagarrais souvent ?**

Il ne répondit pas, fuyant mon regard. Il était extrêmement nerveux.

 **\- Edward parle** **-** **moi. S'il te plaît. Tu me l'as promis. On doit communiquer.**

Il hésita, me regardant quelques secondes avant de fuir de nouveau mon regard. Je ne bougeais pas, je patientais simplement. Je voyais qu'il se faisait violence, ça devait être douloureux... ou très grave.

 **\- Oui... je me battais souvent... c'était aussi naturel que dire bonjour à une époque.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je n'aimais pas être contrari** **é** **, je n'aimais pas qu'on me regarde de travers, qu'on me juge, qu'on me vexe... il fallait que ce soit comme moi je** **voulais** **.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour contrôler, je ne sais pas... j'ai toujours ét** **é** **comme ça. Même tout petit. Je piquais des colères, j'étais violent... il n'y avait que le piano qui m'apaisait. Alors j'en jouai** **s** **tou** **t** **le temps. Je me sentais bien.**

 **\- Mais tu as dû arrêter.**

 **\- Le pire moment de ma vie. J'avais perdu mon rêve, mon exutoire... j'étais fou furieu** **x** **. J'étais en colère contre tout et tout le monde. Mieux valait ne pas être sur mon chemin à cette époque.**

 **\- Emmett a dit que tu avais fait quelque chose qui aurait pu aller loin si tes parents n'avaient pas calmé le jeu.**

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Il avait peur.

 **\- Tu sais, Edward, j'aimerais que tu te confies. J'en ai plus appris sur toi en une heure avec ton frère qu'en cinq mois de relation avec toi. Je t'aimerai toujours autant, ça ne changera rien.**

 **\- J'ai changé Bella. Je ne suis plus violent...** **je ne me suis pas battu** **depuis la fac, j'ai grandi, j'ai mûri, je me canalise...**

 **\- Je le sais.**

Il ne me répondit pas dans l'immédiat, il réfléchissait, il hésitait. Quoi qu'il ait fait, je l'aimerais toujours, ça ne changerait rien. Décidée à lui faire comprendre, je m'approchai de lui et m'installai sur ses cuisses. Il ne bougea pas, ne me regarda pas. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, caressa ses joues ou ses cheveux avant de l'enlacer et de poser ma tête sur son épaule. J'attendais... j'attendais qu'il parle, qu'il se confie. Il finit par mettre ses bras autour de moi, non pas dans un geste tendre, mais pour me retenir.

- **Bella...Je regrette tout ce que j'ai fai** **t** **à cette période. Quelque mois après que j'ai appris que je ne pourrais jamais devenir pianiste, quand tous mes rêves** **s** **e sont effondrés, j'ai... vécu une période très sombre. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais devenir, personne ne semblai** **t** **me comprendre, j'avais tout perdu.**

 **\- Tu t'en es sorti, regarde** **-** **toi maintenant.**

 **\- Je sais mais... au lycée, je ne le savais pas. Bref... Tu sais, je n'étais pas méchant, j'avais des amis, je flirtais avec quelques filles, j'étais plutôt bon en classe. Quand on ne m'embêtai** **t** **pas, j'étais plutôt cool et sympa, je n'ai jamais pris de drogue, jamais rien fumé... Mais un jour, un petit merdeux est venu me faire chier, sans trop de raisons, il voulait juste me pousser à bout. J'ai essayé de me retenir, j'ai vraiment pri** **s** **sur moi parce que je savais que si je me battais... je ne pourrais plus me contrôler. Mais il a continué à me pousser... et nous nous sommes battu** **s** **. Je le frappais, encore et encore, toute ma rage, toute ma colère allait dans mes coups. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, comme si mon corps et mon esprit étaient deux choses différentes... il ne se défendait plus, mais je continuais à le frapper. Il était inconscient, je m'en moquais. Je repoussais tous ceux qui essayaient de m'arrêter... c'est Emmett qui a réussi à m'éloigner du type. Emmett savait comment faire, il ne craignait plus ma colère, ni ma violence. Il savait comment s'y prendre. Il m'a frappé à son tour, j'ai enfin réalisé ce que j'avais fait, je me suis laiss** **é** **battre.**

Il fit une pause, je restai contre lui, même s'il me faisait peur, mon cœur battait à tout rompre mais je l'aimais. Ce n'était plus lui, il avait changé. Devant sentir mon angoisse et ma peur, il resserra sa prise autour de moi, il voulait me retenir.

 **\- Le type a été hospitalisé... je l'avais presque** **battu** **à mort, Bella... mes parents se sont montrés très généreux avec la famille du garçon. Ils ont pay** **é** **ses frais médicaux, donné un gros chèque pour la Fac... Cependant, ils n'ont rien fait signer, ni rien fait promettre à la famille. Ils n'ont jamais interdi** **t** **une plainte contre moi ou je ne sais quoi. La famille** **a** **finalement mis ça sur le dos d'une embrouille entre lycéen qui a mal tournée. Fin de l'histoire. Sauf que pour moi, ça a tout changé, j'ai compris que j'allais mal, qu'il fallait que je trouve un moyen de gérer ma colère...**

 **\- Le sport...**

 **\- Le sport, oui. J'ai failli tuer un homme... je ne pouvais pas... juste me dire que je ne recommencerais pas. Je suis désolé... ne me quitte pas. N'aies pas peur de moi.**

Je me redressai légèrement, sans chercher à me défaire de ses bras. Je voulais juste le voir. Son visage était triste, rempli de regret, il y avait de la peur, de la souffrance aussi.

 **\- Pourquoi je te quitterais ?**

 **\- Tu as perdu Jacob à cause d'un mec comme moi. Ton ex mari est mort sous les coups d'un autre... et là, je t'apprends que je suis une sorte de bourreau, je suis celui qui frappe.**

 **\- Non, Edward... tu étais juste un ado en colère. Alors que ceux qui ont agressé Jacob n'avaient simplement pas de cœur, juste de la méchanceté, ils ont** **pris** **du plaisir à faire ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils se maîtrisaient, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Tu n'es pas comme eux. Tu me ferais du mal ?**

 **\- Je t'en ai déjà fait sans le vouloir.**

 **\- Tu me frapperais ?**

 **\- Non... non, jamais mon amour. Jamais, jamais, jamais...**

Je souris et l'embrassai. J'avais confiance en lui.

 **\- Je ne te quitterai jamais...** **à** **moins d'y être obligé et sincèrement, à part toi, je ne vois pas qui pourrait le faire** **.**

 **-** **Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Bella.**

 **\- Je sais. Merci de m'avoir parlé.**

 **\- Je craignais que tu me prennes pour un monstre... quand tu m'as dit ce qui était arrivé à Jacob... j'ai cru que tu m'identifierais comme l'agresseur de ton mari...**

 **\- Non... chut non... Je comprends ta peur mais je sais comment tu es, je connais ton caractère. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je sais qui tu es. Laisse** **-** **moi passer derrière toi...**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Redresse** **-** **toi.**

Il fronça les sourcils, me lâcha et je passai derrière lui avant d'entreprendre de le masser. Il était extrêmement tendu,

 **\- Est-ce que je peux te poser des questions** **?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Qu'est devenu** **c** **e garçon ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien. Il a été à la fac en Californie. Après je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Tu connais son nom ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Mais je n'ai pas envie de le retrouver. Je ne veux pas savoir.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est bien la question. Pourquoi voudrais-je repenser à tou** **t** **ça ?**

 **\- Peut-être pour t'excuser, libérer ta conscience.**

 **\- J** **e ne** **sais pas, Bella... je n'en ressen** **s** **pas le besoin. Il est en vie, c'est tout ce** **que** **j'ai besoin de savoir.**

 **\- Je comprends. As-tu ét** **é** **abusé sexuellement ?**

Il se retourna d'un mouvement rapide vers moi. Ses yeux étaient exorbités par la surprise.

- **Pardon ?**

 **\- E** **h** **bien... je me demand** **ais** **d'où pouvai** **t** **venir cette colère.**

 **\- Non Isabella. Je n'ai jamais ét** **é** **abusé sexuellement... sauf par toi peut-être.**

 **\- Hey !**

Je le frappai sur l'épaule et il sourit tout en s'installant contre moi. Il passa mes bras autour de sa taille et sa tête se posa sur mon épaule.

 **\- Je ne suis pas comme tes héros de bouquins. Un riche homme d'affaires abusé quand il était petit et qui devient un mystère pour ses proches. Je ne suis pas une âme torturée par ça.**

 **\- Mais tu en es** **une.**

 **\- Oui. Parfois je rêve que je ne m'arrête pas et dans mon rêve, j'aime ce que je ressens.**

 **\- Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais c'est perturbant.**

 **\- Je peux facilement le comprendre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ce que je pense. Je suis même heureuse.**

J'embrassai sa joue et caressai son torse.

 **\- Heureuse pour quoi ?**

 **\- Parce que tu me parles de toi et de tes fêlures.**

 **\- Monsieur Parfait du début de notre histoire l'est beaucoup moins...**

 **\- Non. Tu es mon monsieur Parfait. Même si tu es chiant.**

 **\- Et manipulateur ? Et colérique ?**

 **\- Oui ça aussi. Tu es mon Edward, je t'aime, tu es parfait même avec tes défauts. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être en colère contre toi quand tu le mérites, attention.**

 **\- Je m'en doute bien. Je t'aime aussi, bébé. Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point je t'aime.**

Je souris et continuai de le caresser tandis qu'il se détendait contre moi, les yeux fermés. Pendant un moment, nous restâmes ainsi, lui contre moi, moi le câlinant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire et entrelace ses doigts aux miens.

 **\- C'est vraiment une semaine merdique.**

 **\- Je suis bien d'accord. Demain, il y a mon procès.**

 **\- Après** **ce** **sera fini chérie.**

 **\- Je ne cri** **e** **pas victoire trop vite. On sort ? J'ai faim et j'ai prévu un repas ultra gastronomique.**

 **\- Ah bon ? Quoi ?**

 **\- Jambon pâte !**

Il rit tout en se relevant. Nous sortîmes de l'eau pour nous sécher et nous habiller. Après notre repas nous allâmes dans la chambre où Edward mit un film pour lui tandis que je relisais ma partie de la présentation pour New York. Je voulais être au point, je voulais connaître mon sujet par cœur. Edward était allongé sur moi, sa tête sur mon ventre et un bras entourant ma taille. De temps en temps, je levais les yeux sur son film qui ne m'intéressait pas du tout.

 **\- C'est bizarre...**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas fait un seul commentaire depuis le début du film.**

 **\- Parce que je le regarde tout seul. Je me fai** **s** **mes commentaires dans la tête. Je vais parler dans le vide.**

 **\- Ah... donc quand tu regardes avec moi, tu serais capable de te taire ? Bon à savoir.**

 **\- Non... je sais que tu aimes quand je partage mes remarques avec toi.**

 **\- Bien sûr oui !**

 **\- Non mais là, je ne vais pas parler tout seul.** **À** **moins que t** **'** **y tiennes ?**

 **\- Non merci, je suis concentrée sur la partie écolo du projet.**

 **\- Alors reste concentrée.**

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et repris ma lecture. Au bout d'un moment, et ce malgré l'enjeu, ce que j'essayais d'apprendre par cœur m'ennuya profondément, je lisais deux fois les mêmes lignes, je perdais le fil de sujet. Bref, je n'arrivais plus à rien. Mon esprit était plus concentré sur Edward, toujours la tête sur mon ventre, son bras autour de moi et son pouce qui distraitement, caressait ma hanche. Je posai ma tablette sur ma table de chevet et m'amusai avec les cheveux de mon compagnon.

\- **C'est bientôt fini ?**

 **\- J'sais pas.**

 **\- Tu veux voir la fin ?**

 **\- C'est le but oui.**

 **\- Tu ne préfères pas arrêter pour me faire l'amour... Bon... je vais attendre... mais du coup, je vais peut-être m'endormir.**

 **\- Je prends le risque.**

Pendant une seconde, je crus qu'il plaisantait, puis vu qu'il ne bougeait pas, riant même à une réplique du film, je compris qu'il était sérieux. Pauvre type ! Me voilà frustrée maintenant. J'allais le dégager de mon corps qui n'était pas un matelas, quand soudainement, il se releva et tira sur mes hanches afin de m'allonger dans le lit.

 **\- Tu y as cru hein ?**

 **\- Je t'ai** **mentalement** **traité de pauvre type.**

Il rit et embrassa mon cou tout en enlevant ma chemise de nuit.

 **\- De quoi avez-vous envie, mademoiselle Swan ?**

 **\- Je veux juste me sentir aimée, belle et désirable.**

 **\- Je t'aime et tu es belle et désirable !**

Il embrassa mon cou, ses mains caressèrent mes cuisses. Je frissonnais sous ses caresses et ses baisers. Je me laissais complètement faire, j'étais à lui, qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait de mon corps. Il s'en donna à cœur joie, embrassant, caressant chaque parcelle de mon corps avec délicatesse et amour. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras... Edward était si minutieux, il prenait son temps, m'adorait tout simplement.

Quand il eut fini d'embrasser mon corps, il remonta à mes lèvres qu'il dévora. Je lui rendis son baiser tout en gémissant contre lui quand deux de ses doigts me pénétrèrent. Tout en entamant un va-et-vient en moi, son pouce frottait contre mon clitoris et ses lèvres quittaient à peine les miennes. Alors que je frémissais de plaisir, je passais mes mains dans son dos ou ses cheveux. Je perdais pieds, je fermai les yeux pour m'abandonner complètement et totalement au plaisir qu'il me procurait. Quand il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille et qu'il me chuchota qu'il m'aimait, je laissai mon corps exploser.

J'étais à peine remise de mon orgasme qu'Edward s'installa à genoux entre mes jambes, il posa mes chevilles sur ses épaules et me pénétra jusqu'à la garde. Cette position lui permettait de me posséder en profondeur, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait ressortir par mon nombril ! J'aimais la sensation, j'aimais l'idée d'être toute à lui de cette manière. Au départ, il s'était montré lent, voulant, je suppose, faire durer les choses, mais j'étais trop impatiente, cette sensation était trop bonne et je voulais la ressentir plus forte. Je lui demandai donc d'aller plus vite, ce qu'il fit et sans ménagement.

Une nouvelle fois au bord de l'orgasme, je m'agrippais aux draps, ma respiration était courte et rapide, je gémissais sans rien contrôler, mon corps se tendait, j'en avais presque mal. Edward poussait quelques râles qui le rendaient si viril à mes yeux, j'aimais ce son, probablement la seule chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas en lui. J'ignore pourquoi mais quand il tourna la tête pour embrasser l'une de mes chevilles et qu'il en profita pour mordiller ma malléole, mes muscles internes se resserrèrent autour de lui et je criai son prénom dans une longue plainte de plaisir. Quelques instants plus tard, Edward se libéra à son tour et laissa tomber mes jambes mollement sur le matelas avant de s'allonger au-dessus de moi sans se retirer.

Nous nous embrassâmes un long moment, ses bras encadraient ma tête et ses mains caressaient mes cheveux. Il se remit doucement à bouger en moi, il n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur. Je souris et dessinai du bout des doigts son si beau visage.

 **\- Encore ?**

 **\- Est-ce une plainte ?**

 **\- Pas du tout...**

 **\- Tu m'as demandé de t'aimer, de te faire sentir belle et désirable.**

 **\- Tu réussis très bien.**

Il sourit et poussa brutalement en moi d'un mouvement sec et rapide. Mes jambes se croisèrent autour de ses hanches et mon cœur se remit à battre la chamade tandis que je gémissais.

\- **Tu sens ça Bella... ?**

 **\- Comment ne pourrais-je pas ?**

 **\- Tu es belle... je t'aime... Et je te désire tout le temps, qu'importe le lieu, l'heure ou le moment. Je rêve de t'enfermer ici et de te faire l'amour toute la journée et toute la nuit...**

Ne trouvant rien à répliquer, je me contentai de l'embrasser et il m'offrit un troisième orgasme. Suite à cela, nous allâmes dans la salle de bain, il me nettoya, j'en fis autant avec lui. Tout ça en silence, juste des gestes tendres, des regards complices, des sourires... De retour au lit, je m'installai pour dormir, dans ses bras, dos contre son torse.

 **\- Edward ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Merci... la journée a été pourri** **e** **mais grâce à toi, elle se finit à merveille.**

 **\- C'est grâce à ta souplesse, chérie.**

 **\- Pas seulement.**

Il sourit, embrassa mon épaule et n'ajouta rien. J'allais m'endormir quand il reprit la parole.

 **\- Tu dors ?**

 **\- Presque...**

 **\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je suis jaloux.**

 **\- De qui ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- De Jacob.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

Intriguée, je me tournai pour lui faire face. Il caressa ma joue en souriant en coin.

 **\- Je suis jaloux de lui parce qu'il a eu ton corps pendant 8 ans...**

 **\- 4 ans régulièrement et 4 ans à l'occasion.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Bah... pendant 4 ans, nous avons ét** **é** **fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Alors... voilà et ensuite... c'était quand nous avions besoin de... relâcher la pression. C'était un peu... mon sexfriend.**

 **\- Je suis jaloux quand même.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à l'être... en plus il est mort donc, tu es mon seul témoin de ma non virginité !**

 **\- Ce qui fait de moi le seul et l'unique.**

 **\- En quelque sorte oui. Moins jaloux ?**

 **\- Hum... oui. Moins jaloux. Il était bon ?**

 **\- J'avais pas à me plaindre.**

Il grimaça et je l'embrassai.

 **\- En toute objectivité, Edward, si je devais compar** **er** **... C'est toi qui gagne. Jacob n'était pas mauvais du tout... mais avec toi, c'est différent. Parce que toi je t'aime.**

 **\- Tu l'aimais lui aussi. Tu l'as épousé.**

 **\- Je ne l'aimais pas comme je t'aime toi. Mais à l'époque, j'ignorais que je pourrais aim** **er** **quelqu'un plus intensément que Jacob. Soi** **s** **pas jaloux d'un homme mort, c'est moche. Je pourrais être jalouse de ta première copine... et de Jane aussi.**

 **\- Tu ne l'** **es** **pas ?**

 **\- Non. Avant que je ne m'intéresse à toi, tu m'avais confié que Jane était nulle. Et l'autre, je ne la connais pas. Alors bon... de toute façon, je sais que je suis une divine déesse !**

Il rit tout en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- **Tu as raison, tu es une divine déesse, chérie.**

 **\- Merci. Bon, tu es rassuré ? Je peux dormir maintenant ?**

 **\- Oui, dors ma déesse.**

 **\- Attention, je pourrais m'y habituer.**

Il me sourit, je l'embrassai avant de remettre dans ma position initiale. Plus un mot ne fut prononcé et je m'endormis sereinement.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **MErci à toute pour les review du chapitre précédent. J'ai encore zappé d'y répondre, je suis navrée.**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **Je par direct finir le prochaine chapitre our la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bise.**

 **Lexi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir !**

 **vous allez bien ?**

 **Je tenais à vous dire merci pour tous le soutien que vous avez apporté, en réaction aux tristes événements, lors du dernier chapitre.  
Bravo à toute. **

**Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Et sachez que je suis toujours aussi motivé en ce qui concerne cette fiction.  
Et vous ? **

* * *

_**\- Monsieur le président du jury, avez**_ _ **-**_ _ **vous pris une décision ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, Monsieur le juge. Dans l'affaire qui oppose Mademoiselle Isabella Swan et Monsieur Black à Monsieur Edward Cullen, nous déclarons l'accusé, Monsieur Cullen, coupable de tou**_ _ **s**_ _ **les chefs d'accusation.**_

 _Je fermai les yeux de soulagement. Ce meurtrier allait être puni par la mort_ _pour_ _ce qu'il avait fait à Jacob. Billy, aussi satisfait que moi, me pri_ _t_ _dans ses bras._

 _ **\- C'est fini Bella... Jacob est veng**_ _ **é**_ _ **. Nous avons gagné.**_

 _ **\- Je suis soulagée.**_

 _Je jetai un dernier regard à l'homme qui avait frappé à mort_ _celui_ _que j'avais aimé. Il avait l'air résigné mais aussi terrifié. Se savoir condamné à mourir devait être particulier comme sentiment. Je m'en moquais, il avait bien pri_ _s_ _la vie d'un innocent ! Edward... Edward Cullen... un homme violent, un meurtrier, un assassin de sang_ _-_ _froid ! Son nom r_ _é_ _sonnai_ _t_ _dans ma tête, Edward... Edward... en boucle, comme une mélodie. Edward..._

 **\- Edward !**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, en sueur, le cœur battant et seule dans le lit. Rapidement, je repérai Edward dans la chambre, assis dans l'un des fauteuil. Il me regardait, les coudes sur ses genoux, les mains jointes.

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- C'était moi n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu as mis mon visage sur celui de ton agresseur.**

 **\- Je... n'ai pas rêvé de mon agression.**

 **\- Tu as dit mon nom, celui de Jacob... tu te débattais. Tu as dit « Condamné à mort » « Soulagée » « Assassin ».**

Il avait l'air profondément triste et blessé. Sa voix était faible, un chuchotement à peine audible. Je me levai et avançai vers lui prudemment.

 **\- Je te jure que je n'ai pas rêvé de mon agression. C'était... un procès.**

Je ne voulais pas lui avouer qu'il était l'accusé. Je ne voulais pas le blesser et prendre le risque que cela change notre relation. Alors oui, délibérément, je lui mentis.

 **\- Mon procès. J'étais l'accusée... Billy gagnait... j'étais enfermée et condamnée.**

Edward leva les yeux vers moi. J'y voyais l'espoir mais je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Je me fis alors une place sur ses genoux et me serrai contre lui.

 **\- C'est vrai, Bella ?**

 **\- Oui. Reviens te coucher avec moi.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tu me craignes.**

 **\- Je ne te crain** **s** **pas. Viens te recoucher.**

 **\- Ok...**

Je me levai, pris sa main et nous dirigeai vers le lit. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward avec autant de fragilité. Comme un enfant, il se blottit contre moi. Je le câlinais, essayant de ne pas penser à mon mensonge. C'était pour notre bien. Je n'avais réellement pas peur de lui, je l'aimais.

\- **Je t'aime, Bella.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi, mon amour.**

J'embrassai sa tête doucement, il se rendormit. Moi j'en fus incapable, cependant je restai avec lui. Malgré son sommeil, il resta accroché à moi, dès que je bougeais un peu, il me rapprochait de lui ou s'adaptait à ma posture. Je réussis tout de même à prendre ma tablette et à m'occuper un peu jusqu'à 6h du matin. Doucement, je me levai du lit et allai préparer le petit-déjeuner.

 **\- Bonjour...**

Je me retournai pour voir Edward encore à moitié endormi. Je lui souris et allai l'embrasser.

 **\- Bonjour. J'ai presque fini le petit** **-** **déjeuner.**

 **\- Tu as fait quoi ? Ça sent bon.**

 **\- Pancakes.**

 **\- Je t'adore !**

Je ris et allai finir de mettre la table pendant qu'il sortait des placards de quoi napper nos pancakes.

\- **Edward,** **ç** **a t'embête si jusqu'à mercredi on dor** **t** **chez moi ?**

 **\- Pas du tout. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ce soir on sort toujours ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Alice doi** **t** **s'occuper de moi, ça sera plus pratique. Et jeudi soir, je dois lui donner Brad Pitt vu qu'on part à Dallas et à New York.**

 **\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Pas de problème. Ce soir on déménage chez toi.**

 **\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mis les pieds chez moi.**

Il me sourit et vint me prendre par la taille afin de me hisser sur le plan de travail. Je haussai les sourcils, surprise, mais posai mes mains sur ses épaules. Écartant mes jambes, il se plaça entre elles et entreprit d'embrasser mon cou pendant que ses mains remontaient le long de mes cuisses.

 **\- Tu te souviens que nous avions un deal toi et moi ?**

 **\- Nous en avons plusieurs.**

 **\- Hum oui... e** **h** **bien là, c'est au sujet du fait que j'ai le droit de profiter de ton corps...**

 **\- Où tu veux, quand tu veux et comme tu veux. Je me souviens de ce deal oui. Je n'utiliserai pas mon droit de veto ce matin.**

Il rit doucement avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres. Je lui rendis son baiser en fourrant mes mains dans ses cheveux et en bougeant doucement mes hanches contre lui. D'un geste brusque, Edward tira sur la chemise que je portais, une des siennes à laquelle il pouvait dire adieu. Désormais, j'étais complètement nue et offerte à lui. Il quitta mes lèvres pour atteindre ma poitrine sans que sa bouche ne quitte ma peau. Alors qu'il goba l'un de mes seins, sa main vint prendre en coupe l'autre, délaissé, pour entamer une douce torture charnelle.

Quand je fus excitée au plus au point, Edward abaissa son caleçon afin de libérer son sexe et de l'aligner à l'entrée du mien. Prête pour lui, je nouai mes chevilles autour de ses reins, mes talons sur ses fesses et je poussai avec lui quand d'un coup sec, il entra en moi en nous arrachant à tous les deux un cri de plaisir. Il n'y avait rien de tendre dans notre rapport, Edward allait vite et fort, ses assauts étaient à chaque fois plus durs que les précédents. Il ne me ménageait pas, alors qu'un de ses bras me maintenait au niveau de la taille, sa main libre torturai mon sein, en le malaxant, pinçant ou tirant mon téton. Sa bouche mordait ma peau et mon autre sein, puis embrassait l'endroit meurtri aussitôt après. Malgré toute cette violence sexuelle, j'y trouvais un plaisir indescriptible car je savais qu'il m'aimait et me respectait.

Au bord du précipice tous les deux, je tentais de rapprocher son corps encore plus encore contre le mien, il grogna fortement et me pilonna encore plus fort quand mes ongles lui griffèrent le dos et les fesses. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais l'impression de devenir folle, ma respiration était courte, mes gémissements incontrôlables. Edward gémissait lui aussi contre mon oreille, il savait que j'aimais l'entendre, Dieu que c'était sexy !

 **\- Edward non ! Non...**

Il venait de jouir, il venait de se libérer alors que moi j'avais été abandonnée au bord du précipice. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça ! Sans un mot, Edward recula, il m'embrassa et je lus dans son regard qu'il n'avait pas fini. Me voilà rassurée ! Il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses et les écarta au maximum sans aucune difficulté de souplesse de ma part. Il se pencha alors sur mon intimité, plaquant sa bouche sur mon clitoris qu'il prit entre ses dents. Je fermai les yeux, mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux afin de le plaquer encore plus contre moi. Il aspira, lécha, mordilla mon bouton de chair, me ramenant ainsi au bord de l'orgasme et quand je fus à deux doigts de tomber, son pouce prit le relais de la caresse et sa langue lapa mon jus féminin mêlé à sa semence et j'atteignis enfin l'extase quand sa langue pénétra ce que sa verge avait possédé quelques instants plus tôt.

Vibrante de spasmes de plaisir et le souffle court, je me libérai dans un cri de plaisir puissant que je n'avais encore jamais entendu de ma part. Edward prolongea mon plaisir en ne s'arrêtant pas de cajoler mon sexe de ses doigts ou de sa bouche. Seigneur, je n'avais encore jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi fort. À peine remise, Edward se releva et me prit dans ses bras. Je n'étais qu'une poupée de chiffon contre lui. Je devinai qu'il m'emmenait dans la salle de bain.

- **Ça va, bébé ?**

 **\- J'ai cru mourir de plaisir... C'était... intense.**

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'embrasser mon front. Il me posa au sol quand nous arrivâmes devant la douche. Légèrement tremblante, j'entrai avec lui et pris plaisir à recevoir de l'eau chaude sur moi. Doucement, Edward me lava avec tendresse.

 **\- Tu es une bête de sexe, Edward, tu le sais ?**

 **\- Tu me crois si je te dis que je le découvre moi** **-** **même** **?**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de pratiquer et d'explorer ce genre de choses avec Jane. Ou Mathilde.**

 **\- Mathilde ?**

 **\- Ma copine à la fac. Tu aurais peut-être voulu ne pas connaître son nom...**

 **\- Non, je m'en fiche. Tu sais ce qu'elle est devenue ?**

 **\- Elle est vétérinaire, je crois. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous étions jeunes et maladroits, on restait dans le classique. Jane détestai** **t** **ça...**

 **\- Moi par contre j'adore ! Explore tout ce que tu veux avec moi !**

Il rit et à mon tour, je le lavai. Il grimaça quand je passai dans son dos. Curieuse, je regardai, il était tout rouge et tout griffé. Aïe...

 **\- Je suis désolée... ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est rien. Je serais sadique si je di** **sais** **que j'aime ça ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien. C'est pas profond, tu n'auras pas mal longtemps.**

 **\- Pas de souci. On devrait y aller, chérie.**

 **\- Et mes pancakes ?**

 **\- Habille** **-** **toi, je vais les emballer et les emmener au bureau, on mangera pendant le débrif.**

 **\- Ok.**

Je sortis la première de la douche, m'enroulai dans une serviette avant d'aller tout droit jusqu'au dressing. J'étais en train de mettre mes bas quand Edward arriva pour s'habiller à son tour, un pancake à la main. Je lui lançai un regard amusé, auquel il répondit par un air innocent. Je souris et terminai de m'habiller et de me maquiller.

Enfin prêts tous les deux, nos affaires à la main, sans oublier nos pancakes, nous retrouvâmes Paul qui attendait près de la Berline. Rapidement, nous arrivâmes à destination, Edward insista pour aller chercher des cafés au Starbuck, il en prit trois, bah oui, il en avait loupé un ce matin, enfin je pense que c'était la raison, l'un des trois était pour moi.

Arrivés au bureau, Edward ignora totalement Angela, la pauvre semblait avoir pris dix ans en une journée. Je ne pris pas son regard de chien battu en pitié et suivis Edward. Il fit un arrêt devant le bureau d'Emmett, il entra sans frapper.

 **\- Hey grosse tâche, ça va ?**

 **\- Tu veux quoi, p'ti con ?**

 **\- Queen Bella** **a** **fait des pancakes... on n** **'** **a pas eu le temps de les manger chez moi, je les ai donc ramen** **és** **ici. Et en petit frère attentionné, je t'invite à partager notre petit** **-** **déjeuner, je t'ai même pris un café. Alors ?**

 **\- J'ai une question. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas eu le temps ?**

 **-** **Ne m** **e fai** **s** **pas regretter mon élan de gentillesse.**

 **\- J'ai bouffé des croissants dégueulasses... Ma femme me manque ! J'accepte les pancakes de Queen Bella.**

Je secouai la tête en souriant. La relation qu'ils entretenaient était un véritable mystère, mais ils étaient touchants. Emmett sortit alors de son bureau et m'embrassa sur la joue, me prenant par surprise.

\- **Bonjour, Queen B. Merci pour les pancakes !**

 **\- De rien.**

Donc le troisième café était pour Emmett... cette attention était trop mignonne ! Je suivis alors les frères Cullen jusqu'au bureau d'Edward et nous nous installâmes dans le coin salon de la pièce. Edward sortit les pancakes, Emmett eut la brillante idée d'aller en salle de pause pour rapporter de la confiture et du Nutella.

 **\- Hum ces pancakes sont une tuerie !**

 **\- Merci Emmett.**

 **\- Alors, pour Dallas c'est bon ? On part vendredi midi ?**

Je répondis la première à la question d'Emmett.

\- **Oui, enfin je dois prendre les billets tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin de ta taille et de ton poids, Emmett**

 **\- Hein ? Pourquoi faire ?**

 **\- Ils risquent de me demander** **c** **es informations quand je réserverai ta place en soute.**

Edward éclata de rire et Emmett avala son café de travers. J'étais plutôt contente de ma petite blague. Edward était rouge à force de rire et Emmett était à peu près dans le même état. Amusée, je les laissai se reprendre avant de poser brièvement ma main sur le bras d'Emmett.

 **\- Je plaisante bien sûr !**

 **\- Encore heureux ! J'aime l'humour de ta copine, Edward. Hier au restau, je lui ai fait comprendre que je voulais goûter sa viande, tu sais ce qu'elle a répondu ?**

Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et quelques sursauts de rire, Edward secoua simplement la tête de gauche à droite.

- **Elle a refusé en disant que je n'aurais qu'** **à** **revenir pour en manger. Tout ça avec le plus grand sérieux du monde avant de m'avouer qu'elle plaisant** **ait** **. Elle m'a ensuite donn** **é** **un bout de viande.**

Edward rit encore un peu en me regardant.

\- **Je t'aime, bébé. Tu vois Emmett, je te l'avais dit qu'elle était géniale.**

 **\- Oui. Je suis content de m'être trompé. Bella, encore toutes mes excuses d'avoir douté de toi.**

 **\- Je pense que c'était légitime. Quand on me voit, on n** **'** **a pas tellement envie d'être copain ou copine avec moi. Je le sais.**

 **\- Ne di** **s** **pas ça, tu es juste méfiante.**

Edward reprit la parole.

 **\- Tu sais qu'Emmett était déjà de ton côté bien avant que tu me sautes dessus à New York ?**

 **\- Que je te saute dessus ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? Et non, je l'ignorais.**

 **\- Tu m'as embrassé en premier. Tu l'as conquis le jour o** **ù** **tu t'es battu pour empêcher l'annonce de mon mariage avec Jane. Il n'était pas à Seattle mais quand il a été au courant de l'histoire, il t'a adoreé tout de suite.**

 **\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail et concernant New York, tu as déclaré ta fl** **a** **mme en premier, tu as piqué une colère... tu m'as dit des choses immondes... bref, nous reparlerons de ça.**

 **\- Je maintiens que c'est toi.**

Je tentai d'avaler au plus vite ma bouchée de pancake quand mon téléphone sonna, m'empêchant de répondre à Edward. C'était Rosalie. Je décrochai avant d'avoir totalement vidé ma bouche.

 **\- Hum chalut...**

 **\- Oh pitié, dis** **-** **moi que c'est de la nourriture que tu as dans la bouche et pas une partie d'Edward...**

Je pouffai de rire et réussis à ne pas avaler de travers.

 **\- C'était effectivement de la nourriture. Mais je suis bien avec Edward et Emmett qui s'empiffre de pancakes que j'ai préparés ce matin.**

 **\- Dis à Emmett que s'il ne fait pas attention, il est hors de question que je paye ses médocs contre le diabète quand il en aura.**

Je ris une nouvelle fois et me tournai vers Emmett.

 **\- C'est Rosalie. Elle dit que si tu manges trop gras, elle ne payera pas ton traitement contre le diabéte quand tu en auras.**

Emmett fit la moue mais répondit.

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Rosalie. Tu me manques !**

Je sentis Rosalie attendrie quand elle répondit.

 **\- Il me manque aussi.**

 **\- Di** **s** **, t'as pas son numéro pour que vous vous parliez directement ?**

 **\- Tu as raison, pardon. Je voulais te parler sérieusement d'ailleurs. Je sors de l'audience, Bella.**

 **\- Quoi ? Déjà ?**

 **\- Il y a 3h de plus en Floride.**

 **\- Oh oui... et alors ?**

Je me levai afin de m'éloigner des regards inquiets des garçon. J'avais perdu toute trace d'humour dans ma voix et mon visage avait dû se fermer d'un seul coup. Je sentais Edward et Emmett m'observer alors que je me tenais face à Seattle.

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- C'est mauvais c'est ça ? Il gagne ?**

 **\- C'est fini, Bella. Tu es blanchie de tou** **s** **soupçons et de toutes accusations. Billy n'a plus de droit de** **t** **'attaquer, de s'approcher de toi ou de ta famille. J'ai tout de même déposé plainte contre lui, pour harcèlement, j'ai aussi demandé des dommages et intérêts pour tout ce qu'il t'a fai** **t** **subir. Le verdict sera rendu dans deux semaines maximum. Mais l'ordonnance de restriction est à effet immédiat.**

J'étais sous le choc. Un poids énorme venait de tomber de mes épaules. C'était fini, j'étais tranquille, il ne pourrait plus rien faire contre moi. Sous l'émotion et le soulagement, je laissai échapper un sanglot en couvrant ma bouche de ma main. Je tremblais, je pleurais. J'avais gagné. Bien évidement, Edward s'était précipité vers moi avec Emmett et les deux garçons m'aidèrent à m'asseoir. Edward était fou d'inquiétude mais je devais finir de parler avec Rosalie.

 **\- Bella, ça va ?**

\- **Oui oui Rose... je suis sonnée.**

 **\- Je t'avais di** **t** **que tout irait bien. Je suis avec ton père, je te le passe.**

 **\- D'accord...**

Je pris le mouchoir que me tendait Emmett et essuyai mes yeux et mon nez, mais dès que j'entendis la voix de mon père, j'éclatai de nouveau en sanglot.

\- **Bella, ma petite fille... c'est fini trésor.**

 **\- Je... j'y crois pas... C'est... oh papa...**

 **\- Rosalie a été formidable. Elle a du mordant la petite ! Billy n'avait aucune chance. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Tu es tranquille maintenant, tu vas pouvoir définitivement tourner la page et te consacrer uniquement à ta relation avec Edward.**

 **\- Oui... je suis sous le choc... ça ne peut pas être vrai.**

 **\- Et pourtant si. Je dois te laisser ma chérie, je crois que Rosalie** **a** **un avion à prendre. Je te rappelle plus tard, ta mère le fera sûrement elle aussi.**

 **\- D'accord oui. Je t'aime papa. Merci...**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi petit oiseau. Je te repasse Rosalie.**

 **\- Oui...**

La voix de mon amie résonna de nouveau dans le téléphone.

 **\- Bella, je te dirai tout en détails à mon retour. Mais là je dois aller à l'aéroport.**

 **\- Pas de problème.** **À** **plus tard Rosalie. Merci mille fois.**

 **\- C'est normal.** **À** **demain.**

Je raccrochai et Edward prit aussitôt la parole.

 **\- Bella, di** **s-** **moi ce qui se passe avant que je pète un plomb.**

 **\- J'ai gagné. Billy ne peu** **t** **plus rien me faire. Le juge** **a** **ordonné une ordonnance restrictive** **à** **effet immédiat envers moi. Il ne peu** **t** **plus prendre contact ou s'approcher de moi ou ma famille. Je suis blanchie de tou** **s** **soupçons et toutes accusations. C'est fini... tout ça c** **'** **est terminé.**

 **\- Oh seigneur, Bella...**

Il se leva, j'en fis autant et il me prit dans ses bras et me serrant fort contre lui. Je continuais de pleurer, j'étais sous le coup de l'émotion.

 **\- Je te l'avais dit, bébé. Tout est fini... je suis heureux pour toi.**

 **\- Je suis soulagée... Il y a encore ma plainte contre lui, pour harcèlement. Le juge doit statuer d'ici deux semaines. Mais ce n'est qu'un petit détail. Je n'arrive pas à y croire... je ne pensais pas que je réagirais comme ça.**

 **\- Hey non, c'est normal.**

Il me sourit et prit mon visage en coupe afin de m'embrasser.

 **\- Je t'aime bébé, je suis tellement soulagé pour toi. Il va falloir fêter ça... la journée avait déjà bien commencé mais là... C'est parfait !**

 **\- Oui.**

Je m'écartai de lui toujours en pleurant à moitié mais avec le sourire aux lèvres. Emmett se racla la gorge et me prit dans ses bras. Je n'y voyais aucune opposition, j'étais trop contente pour faire attention à ça.

 **\- Bravo Bella, je suis content pour toi.**

 **\- Merci Emmett. Au fait, Rose partait pour l'aéroport.**

 **\- Ok pas de problème. Bon, j'ai adoré notre moment ensemble, mais j'ai du boulot !**

 **\- Attends attends !**

Nous nous retournâmes vers Edward qui se précipitait jusqu'au téléphone de son bureau.

 **\- Cette journée est merveilleuse, je vais la piment** **er** **de bonheur en virant Tanya.**

 **\- J'ai effectivement bien cinq minutes devant moi.**

 **\- Je m'en doutais bien...**

Edward composa le numéro du poste de Tanya et prit un air on ne peut plus sérieux. J'en profitai pour rajuster vite fait mon maquillage.

 **\- Oui, Tanya, c'est Edward. Tu veux bien me rejoindre dans mon bureau, s'il te plaît** **?** **Nous devons parler... je t'attends.**

Il raccrocha tout sourire.

 **\- Elle arrive dans cinq minutes. Bébé, le dossier ?**

 **\- Je vais le chercher.**

Avant de sortir, je pris le soin de ranger rapidement notre petit-déjeuner, je laissai Tanya entrer dans le bureau d'Edward, sortis le dossier avant de frapper à la porte vitrée.

\- **Oui !**

 **\- Le dossier que tu voulais.**

 **\- Merci, Isabella. Reste, ça ne sera pas long et il faut qu'on voit deux trois trucs ensuite.**

Edward était assis derrière son bureau, Tanya face à lui et à côté d'Emmett qui était tourné vers elle. J'allais me mettre debout, aux côtés d'Edward mais légèrement en retrait.

 **\- Bien Tanya. Il faut qu'on parle d'une affaire sérieuse.**

 **\- Je suis toute ouïe.**

 **\- Parfait. Cela fait un moment que ma mère, Emmett et moi** **-** **même cherchons une façon de traiter correctement ce dossier. Nous avons donc pri** **s** **toutes les assurances, consult** **é** **nos avocats,, vérifié chaque petit détail pour qu'il n'y ai aucune contestation possible.**

 **\- Un contrat ?**

 **\- Oui. Un contrat qui se termine. Le tien. Tu es virée. Tu as jusqu'à vendredi prochain, le temps de traiter tes dernières affaires. Le recrutement de ta remplaçante a déjà commencé.**

Voir la tête de Tanya à ce moment-là me fit sourire, une sourire sadique je dois bien l'avouer. Elle était pâle, les yeux vides, sans expression autre que l'incompréhension, la bouche ouverte, elle respirait très vite. Incapable de parler pour contester, Emmett profita du fait qu'elle soit sonnée pour parler.

 **\- Tu pourras lire dans le dossier ici présent, une copie bien sûr, que tu es renvoyée pour plusieurs fautes professionnelles, incluant un non respect du règlement, des avertissements non pri** **s** **en compte, des retards répétitifs et quelques plaintes pour harcèlement moral envers des employés.**

 **\- Harcèlement ? Qui dit ça ? Elle ?**

Elle avait retrouvé de sa vigueur et me pointa du menton. Edward, qui devait s'attendre à cette réaction sourit d'un air satisfait et ouvrit le dossier.

 **\- Il y a certes Isabella, mais également deux autres employés, qui resteron** **t** **anonymes, mais aussi le témoignage de personnes qui t'ont dénoncée. Qu'il soit bien clair, Tanya, que si tu t'en prends une nouvelle fois à l'un de nos collègues, tu seras traînée en justice, que ce soit maintenant, demain, la semaine prochaine ou dans deux ans.**

Emmett enchaîna.

 **\- Si tu divulgues la moindre information nous concernant, tu seras poursuivi** **e** **, quelque soit le moment o** **ù** **tu attaqueras. Tu quittes l'entreprise mais tu restes sous le coup de la confidentialité. Tes mails et tes appels depuis ici sont surveillés, si un jour une fuite est faite nous concernant, tu seras la première soupçonnée et nous serons en droit de tout faire contrôler.**

Edward reprit la parole.

 **\- Ton renvoi est légitime, les t** **e** **rmes du contrat sont clairs. Tu peux le montrer à un avocat, ton cas est non défendable.**

 **\- En d'autres termes, t'es coincée, tu ne peux rien faire... juste à partir.**

Tous se tournèrent vers moi. J'avais parlé à voix haute. Je me mordis la lèvre tout en rougissant et en baissant les yeux. Quand Edward reprit la parole, je sentis son ton légèrement amusé.

 **\- C'est exact, tu ne peux rien contester ou attaquer. Tu te dois également de mener à bien ta dernière semaine ici en traitant ton travail normalement et pour le bien de l'entreprise. Est-ce bien clair ?**

 **\- Vous êtes des enfoirés !**

Emmett se redressa légèrement avant de répondre posément.

\- **Nous t'avons prévenue Tanya, plusieurs fois. Tu as tenu tête, tu as voulu faire ta loi, tu as insult** **é** **et maltrait** **é** **les autres en pensant que nous ne verrions rien. Tu t'es trompée. Tu as jou** **é** **, tu as perdu.**

 **\- C'est dommage, Tanya. Tu es pourtant douée dans ton job, mais nous ne pouvons pas garder une personne aussi nuisible avec nous. Nous avons repoussé la fatalité jusqu'au bout, mais là, ce n'est plus possible.**

Edward était sincère et je savais que lui, Emmett et Esmée appréciaient vraiment le travail de Tanya et je devais reconnaître qu'ils avaient raison. Dommage que le personnage soit si mauvais.

 **\- Maintenant retourne à ton poste, nous avons tous du travail.**

 **\- On peut peu** **t** **-être s'arranger, non ? Je changerai.**

 **\- Non Tanya, c'est trop tard. Nous ne reviendrons pas sur notre décision.**

 **\- Tu es contente, espèce de salope ? Tu as ce que tu voulais ? Ça te plaît de saccager la vie des gens ? La mienne, celle de ton ex mari, celle de Jane Volturi, Angela... et oui ! Je sais ! Je sais qu'elle est virée, elle aussi ! À cause de toi et parce que, toi Edward, tu es bien trop heureux de te faire lécher les couilles par cette petite pute et que tu fait tout ce qu'elle demande !**

Edward se leva d'un coup, fou furieux. Emmett lui aussi s'était levé, plus dans l'optique de maîtriser son frère que d'attaquer Tanya. Je reculai, effrayée et blessée par ce qu'elle avait dit. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle était en état de choc et en colère mais quand même. Edward parla, enfin hurla, sur une Tanya paniquée.

 **\- JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE BELLA COMME ÇA ! FOUS LE CAMP DE MON BUREAU !**

\- Dégage de là, Tanya. Fai

 **s** **ton job, fai** **s** **profil bas. Arrête** **t** **es conneries et tes provocations ou ça finira mal pour toi. Je suis extrêmement sérieux. Arrête de t'en prendre à Isabella comme tu le fais. Arrête tout.**

 **\- Fai** **s-** **la sortir, Emmett ! Je te jure, fai** **s-** **la sortir ou ça va mal finir !**

Emmett poussa le plus gentiment possible Tanya jusqu'à la sortie. Cette dernière lança un regard haineux en direction d'Edward.

 **\- T'es un grand malade, Edward ! Sache** **-** **le ! T'es un taré, pauvre type !**

Edward entreprit alors de faire le tour de son bureau, il tremblait de rage. Sans réfléchir, je lâchai tout ce que j'avais dans les mains et me saisis de son bras afin de le tirer vers moi, contre moi. Avant qu'il ne s'y oppose je pris fermement son visage en coupe et plaquai durement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut hostile à mon baiser, il plaça ses mains autour de mes poignets afin de se défaire de moi, mais je réunis toutes mes forces afin de le garder contre moi et le pousser à se laisser aller.

 **\- Calme** **-** **toi Edward... c'est fini. Calme** **-** **toi, je suis là... chéri, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Bella !**

 **\- Arrête Edward... Calme** **-** **toi... stop...**

Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois, serrant mes poings dans ses cheveux et en essayant de lui transmettre le plus d'amour et de tendresse possible. Il finit par prendre le contrôle de notre baiser, il était féroce, il força l'accès à ma bouche où sa langue fit des ravages. C'était fort, violent mais il en avait besoin et ce n'était pas désagréable pour moi. Mes mains étaient toujours accrochées à ses cheveux, ses bras étaient enroulés autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui. Quand nous nous séparâmes, à bout de souffle, il posa son front contre le mien, les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes.

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- Je suis là. C'est terminé. Reprends** **-** **toi.**

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien, elle l'a cherché mais tu ne dois pas entrer dans son jeu débile. Tu vaux mieux que ça.**

 **\- Je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à toi...**

 **\- Je sais, mais c'est exactement ce qu'elle veut. Si tu lui avai** **s** **touché un cheveux, ça se serait retourné contre toi.**

 **\- Tu as raison. Mais... Je suis fou de rage, Bella !**

 **\- Tu restes enfermé dans ce bureau toute la matinée, je ne veux pas te voir en dehors de cette pièce. Ok ? Concentre** **-** **toi sur le travail, pense à la soirée qui nous attend, à ce que nous avons vécu ce matin dans ta cuisine... Et j'en ai fini avec Billy... je suis libre, à toi toute entière. Laisse tomber cette petite conne sans cervelle !**

 **\- Je t'adore. Vraiment je t'aime. Merci, chérie.**

 **\- Maintenant, lâche** **-** **moi et allons travailler.**

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois, afin de le rassurer. Moi je ne l'étais pas, il avait les yeux emplis de rage, il tremblait encore légèrement. Je ne lui avouerais pas qu'il m'avait fait vraiment peur, mais je l'aimais.

 **\- Je t'aime, Edward. Oublie ça et au boulot !**

 **\- Tu as raison. C'est une belle journée, que des bonnes choses aujourd'hui. Elle est virée, c'est ce qui compte !**

 **\- Exactement. Je vais réserv** **er** **les billets d'avion pour Dallas, New York et l'hôtel. De ton côté, ton planning est dans l'ordinateur, et je t'apporte ce dont tu as besoin. On oublie ?**

 **\- On oublie. Au travail, mademoiselle Swan !**

 **\- Bien patron.**

Il sourit en m'embrassant encore avant de s'écarter et d'aller s'installer à son bureau. J'allai récupérer les affaires que j'avais laissé tomber et sortis de la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée, je fermai les yeux tout en soufflant un bon coup. Jamais il n'avait été si loin.

 **\- Bella ?**

Je sursautai. C'était juste Emmett.

 **\- Désolé, comment il va ?**

 **\- Je pense qu'il est calme. Je n'avais jamais vu ça.**

 **\- Moi si. Je vais lui parler. Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai eu un peu peur mais ça va.**

 **\- Sûre ?**

 **\- Oui. Quoi qu'il arrive je l'aimerai toujours, je serai là pour lui. Et personne ne gâchera le jour o** **ù** **Isabella Marie Swan** **a** **vaincu Billy Black le ténébreux ! Je suis heureuse, soulagée et c'est pas Barbie et ses provocations qui me feront peur. Elle connaît Edward, elle devait savoir qu'en le provoquant comme ça, il réagirait violemment. Elle a échoué. Fin de l'histoire. Je vais travailler, j'ai une place en soute à te réserver !**

Emmett rit avant de taper doucement son poing contre mon épaule et d'entrer voir son frère. Ma matinée passa vite, je réservai, enfin, l'avion pour notre week-end et New York, tout était fait. J'avais bien entendu géré l'emploi du temps d'Edward. Il était redevenu calme, il travaillait normalement, il était souriant, il plaisantait, bref... comme si de rien n'était. J'en faisais autant. À midi, il sortit de son bureau et passa sa main dans mon dos.

 **\- Tu prends ta pause ?**

 **\- Euh, je finis ça, et c'est bon, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je t'invite à déjeun** **er** **.**

 **\- Je vais prendre dix kilos cette semaine.**

 **\- C'est un refus ?**

 **\- Non, juste une remarque.**

 **\- Alors soi** **s** **prête dans cinq minutes.**

Je hochai la tête et bouclai le dossier sur lequel je travaillais pour Edward. J'éteignis mon ordinateur et enfilai ma veste avant d'aller frapper à la porte de mon patron.

 **\- Oui, miss Swan ?**

 **\- Je prends ma pause. Mon petit ami m'invite à déjeuner.**

 **\- Il a bien de la chance. Il le sait ?**

 **\- Je l'ignore.**

 **\- Il serait idiot de ne pas s'en rendre compte.**

 **\- Vous lui direz à l'occasion.**

 **\- Je ne sais, je pourrais faire tourner ça à mon avantage.**

 **\- Que voulez-vous dire ?**

 **\- Je pourrais tenter de vous séduire.**

 **\- Non, ça ne marcherai** **t** **pas. Je suis irrévocablement, incommensurablement amoureuse de mon petit ami.**

Edward sourit, enfila sa veste et vint m'embrasser.

 **\- Je suis fou de toi aussi. Allez vien** **s** **.**

Il prit ma main et nous fit sortir des bureaux et de l'immeuble afin de retrouver Paul. Dans la voiture, je me tournai vers lui.

 **\- Qui as dénoncé Tanya ? Qui** **s** **'est plaint ?**

 **\- C'est anonyme, Bella.**

 **\- Ah... ok.**

 **\- Tu ne diras rien ?**

 **\- Si.. attends, je vais publier sur Facebook !**

Il sourit tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Lauren et Eric.**

 **\- Lauren je m'en doutais mais Eric ?**

 **\- Oui. Il était son second. Il ne se laissai** **t** **pas faire, il faisait son boulot, il s'en fichait d'elle. Mais Emmett lui a demandé de la dénonc** **er** **, il l'a fait. Ça a été plus délicat avec Lauren, mais Emmett** **a** **bien géré.**

 **\- Tu savais qu'il allait faire ça ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?**

Il soupira et se tourna vers moi.

- **Parce que tu es, dans cette histoire, une employée. Je n'aurais même pas dû te dire les noms des autres. Je pense que tu peux comprendre. C'était une affaire délicate, il ne devait y avoir aucune faille.**

 **\- Oui enfin tu aurais pu...**

 **\- Non ! Administrativement Isabella, tu n'es qu'une employée harcelée. Une parmi d'autres. Emmett a fait son enquête de son côté, sans nous en parler. Je l'ai appris au dernier moment, que lorsque j'ai eu les témoignages entre les mains. Je t'aime Bella, mais pour l'entreprise, tu n'es que mon assistante. Pardonne** **-** **moi d'avoir suivi le règlement. Et je te demande de ne parler de ça à personne, pas même aux concernés. Les noms restent entre nous.**

 **\- Qui me le demande ? Le patron, le grand chef ou mon petit ami ?**

 **\- Ton petit ami te le demande. Ton patron te l'ordonne !**

 **\- Bien !**

 **\- Ne soi** **s** **pas en colère.**

Je secouai la tête avant de répondre.

\- **Je ne suis pas en colère, juste... froissée que tu m'** **aies** **caché quelque chose qui me concerne.**

 **\- Je te pensais plus raisonnable. S'il te plaît, Bella, je l'ai su hier, j'ignorais qu'Emmett faisait ça, je ne pouvais pas t'en parler. Sérieusement ,on va pas se disputer pour ça, si ?**

 **\- Non. Non excuse** **-** **moi.**

 **\- Paul ? Chez moi, s'il vous plaît.**

Je haussai les sourcils de surprise.

 **\- On ne va pas déjeuner ?**

 **\- On déjeunera chez moi. On va aller taper sur mon sac de frappe, ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux. Non ?**

 **\- Si... tu as raison. Surtout toi.**

 **\- Surtout moi.**

Il sourit et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Pendant un moment, le silence régna jusqu'à ce qu'il me regarde avec prudence.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- On est fâchés ?**

Je souris et me penchai pour embrasser sa joue.

 **\- Non, nous ne sommes pas fâchés.**

Il passa alors son bras autour de mes épaules et nous arrivâmes chez lui. Sans manger d'abord, nous nous changeâmes pour enfiler nos affaires de sport et nous défouler sur le sac de frappe. Edward avait raison, c'était libérateur. J'étais libre de tout, j'allais pouvoir avancer et enfin vivre. Espérons que ça dur.

* * *

 **Et voilà  
**

 **Qu'en dites-vous ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bise**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir**

 **Désolée pour hier... j'ai oublié...**

 **Merci à toute pour vos reviews.**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **Et bienvenu à tout les nouvelles lectrice et lecteur.**

 **Xavier,** **Edelweiss : La suite maintenant =)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 ***** NOTE EN BAS DE PAGE IMPORTANTE*****

* * *

 **\- Bon alors, Bella ? Tu t'habilles avec les pieds ?**

 **\- J'arrive, ça va.**

J'étais dans la cabine d'essayage d'un grand magasin où Alice, Rosalie et moi faisions notre shopping avec Alice comme conseillère personnelle. Nous étions vendredi et dans une heure nous partions pour Dallas, j'avais hâte ! J'avais besoin de décompresser, changer d'air, voire autre chose. Ma semaine avait été difficile, elle l'avait été pour tout le monde d'ailleurs. Edward aussi avait besoin de se vider la tête.

Mercredi, il m'avait emmenée voir Cendrillon en Ballet Russe. Ça avait été absolument magnifique, j'en avais pris plein les yeux, j'avais eu les larmes aux yeux et des frissons durant toute la représentation. Jeudi, nous avions eu une journée normale, essentiellement ciblée sur New York. Nous avions fait, Edward et moi, notre exposé devant tous les chefs des départements de l'entreprise. J'avais bêtement stressé, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 8 ans et de devoir réciter une poésie devant toute la classe. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avions réussi et je nous sentais prêts.

Jeudi soir, nous étions allé, Edward et moi, à notre première séance chez la thérapeute. Nous n'avions pas dit grand-chose, il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Nous avions juste parlé de nos attentes, de notre démarche et ce que nous nous reprochions l'un à l'autre. Edward avait été compréhensif avec moi, je l'avais été avec lui. La thérapeute nous avait alors expliqué comment nous allions procéder, nous devions nous écouter et surtout nous ne devions pas avoir de rancœur l'un envers l'autre, une fois la séance terminée. Nous allions essayer.

Ce matin, nous avions eu une dernière réunion sur New York, une mise au point. Suite à cela, j'avais retrouvé Rosalie et Alice pour une séance shopping. Nous avions rapidement déjeuné avant, papotant de tout et de rien et maintenant me voilà dans une cabine en train de fermer la robe qu'Alice m'avait demandé d'essayer. Je l'aimais bien cette robe. Turquoise foncé, en mousseline, toute légère dont les manches étaient courtes et un col bateau. La jupe plissée tombait en dessous des genoux, et une fine petite corde en guise de ceinture.

 **\- Alors ?**

Je sortis de la cabine afin de me montrer à mes amies. Alice applaudit en souriant et Rosalie leva les pouces avant de prendre la parole.

 **\- J'adore, tu es magnifique, Bella !**

 **\- Merci. J'aime beaucoup cette robe aussi. Je crois que je vais la prendre.**

 **\- Il te faut des accessoires avec !**

Je regardai Alice qui venait de parler en se précipitant sur les colliers et bracelets. Elle sélectionna un sautoir avec un tout petit attrape rêve et une plume, ainsi qu'un bracelet manchette en argent. Ça me donnait un look plutôt hippie que j'aimais bien.

 **\- C'est parfait. Une Bella moins stricte, moins coincée et plus libre. T'en penses quoi, Rose ?**

 **\- Tu as raison Alice. Bella, c'est vraiment ce qui te convient.**

 **\- N'essaye** **z** **pas de m** **e** **convaincre, c'est déjà fait ! Bon, je me change et après on va devoir y aller, Rose.**

 **\- Oui, si on rate l'avion, ils vont nous détester ! Tu devrais mettre ton nouveau jean et le chemisier.**

 **\- Ok, ça marche.**

Rapidement, je m'habillai avec mon nouveau jean, qui d'après les filles me faisait un « cul d'enfer » et un petit chemisier blanc, fluide et tout simple. Je rajoutai une veste smoking et des petites tennis en toile. En sortant de la cabine, je récupérai mes affaires et Rosalie, Alice et moi allâmes payer nos vêtements. Je refusai de m'attarder sur la note, il valait mieux. Une fois dehors, Rosalie et moi laissâmes à Paul le soin de ranger nos sacs pendant que nous saluions Alice.

 **\- Merci Alice. Je me suis bien amusée au final.**

 **\- Je te l'avais dit. Amusez** **-** **vous bien** **à** **Dallas !**

 **\- Merci. N'accouche pas sans nous hein ?!**

 **\- Il me reste encore un mois.**

 **\- Encore ? Mais ça fait au moins dix ans que tu es enceinte !**

Alice rit et embrassa ma joue.

 **\- Non, juste huit. Tu verras quand ça sera ton tour.**

 **\- Oulàlà... Allez, à mercredi. Prends soin de mon chat.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je souris et m'écartai d'elle pour que Rosalie l'embrasse à son tour. Une fois prêtes, je montai aux côtés de ma belle-sœur dans la Berline et nous voilà en route pour l'aéroport où normalement, tout le reste de la famille devait nous attendre.

 **\- Alors Bella, c'était pas si dur.**

 **\- Je le reconnais. Ce que je redoutais c'est...**

 **\- La foule. Mais là nous étions que trois et Alice avait déjà sélectionné les vêtements.**

 **\- Oui, rien à dire. Je me suis amusée et j'ai de super nouveaux vêtements. J'adore les robes ! Et toi ? Tu es contente ?**

 **\- Oui, mais j'ai pas osé en prendre de trop. Je vais prendre du ventre.**

 **\- Tu aurais dû le dire à Alice.**

 **\- Non... ça nous donnera une occasion de recommencer !**

 **\- Il faut que je négocie une augmentation de salaire avec mon patron.**

Rosalie explosa de rire et répondit à son téléphone qui était en train de sonner.

 **\- Oui mon ourson... ? Oui... nous sommes en route. On arrive. Je t'aime aussi.**

Je souriais, Emmett avait comme surnom ourson ? Ça pourrait me servir ! Rosalie raccrocha et se tourna vers moi tranquillement en souriant.

\- **Il nous attendent.**

 **\- D'accord. Di** **s-** **moi... comment sont les grand** **s-** **parents des garçons ?**

 **\- Tu t'inquiètes ?**

 **\- Disons que je m'apprête à aller trois jours chez des gens que je ne connais pas du tout.**

 **\- Ils sont gentils. Très ouverts, très aimants avec leurs petit** **s-** **fils et le grand** **-** **père a beaucoup d'humour.**

 **\- Comment ça** **s** **'est passé avec toi ? Quand tu les as rencontrés pour la première fois ?**

 **\- Simplement, moins hostiles qu'Esmée et Carlisle. Ne panique pas.**

 **\- Ils ont une préférence pour Edward ou Emmett ?**

 **\- Pas du tout. Ne te mets pas la pression. Sincèrement, j'adore cet endroit, c'est calme, reposant, tranquille... il y a la nature, le soleil... tu es obligée d'être détendue là** **-** **bas.**

 **\- Je te dirai ça. Et pour Emmett ? Tu vas lui dire quand ?**

 **\- Dans le week-end.**

 **\- Rose, faut que tu lui dises.**

 **\- Je vais le faire ! Mais... J'angoisse.**

 **\- Tu es stupide !**

 **\- Bella !**

Je secouai la tête en soupirant. Emmett était fou amoureux d'elle, il se faisait un sang d'encre sur ce que Rose pouvait lui cacher mais elle... elle avait peur qu'il prenne mal sa grossesse. C'était nul. Rosalie semblait réellement vexée par ma remarque.

 **\- Je suis désolée, tu sais à quel point j'ai tendance à être directe. Mais sache que je le pense. Emmett est raide dingue de toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il aurait peur et pourquoi toi tu as peur. Ce que tu vas gagner, c'est qu'il t'en veuille de lui avoir caché et qu'il te reproche ton manque de confiance en lui. Non ?**

 **\- Probablement. Tu le penses vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui, je suis franche, Rosalie.**

 **\- Même avec Edward ?**

 **\- Surtout avec Edward. N'est-ce pas, Paul ?**

Surprise, Rosalie regarda Paul qui ne fit aucun commentaire mais un grand sourire en me jetant un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur. Rosalie reporta son attention vers moi.

 **\- Je vais lui dire. Demain. Promis juré. Tu as raison, il ne faut pas que ça dur et tourne mal ! Il faut juste que je trouve comment lui dire, la bonne formule.**

 **\- Comment, une grande avocate comme toi, peut avoir peur de dire à son mari « Emmett, je suis enceinte ! ». Edward** **a** **eu moins de mal à me parler de son adolescence qui pourtant était moins sympathique que d'annonc** **er** **l'arrivée d'un bébé.**

 **\- Oh, Edward t'a parlé ? Du type ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Tu... le prends comment ?**

 **\- Bien. Il n'est plus comme ça. Il te l'a di** **t** **à toi ?**

 **\- Non, Emmett m'a raconté. Je ne sais pas si Edward est au courant. Mais je ne lui dirai** **r** **ien et ça ne me perturbe pas.**

Je hochai doucement le tête avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- Tu m'as di** **t** **que tu avais déjà été enceinte...**

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Comment tu l'avais annoncé à Jacob ?**

 **\- Oh euh... pour notre premier rendez-vous, il m'avait emmen** **ée** **à la fête foraine et il m'avait gagné un petit singe. Marcel. Pour l'en remercier, je l'avais embrassé et nous nous sommes mis en couple. Ensuite, il m'a demand** **ée** **en mariage et avait accroché la bague autour du bras de Marcel. Et pour lui annonc** **er** **ma grossesse, j'avais mis une mini couche à Marcel.**

 **\- Oh c'est trop mignon ! Où est Marcel maintenant ?**

 **\- Avec Jacob. Mon ex belle** **-** **mère a accept** **é** **de le mettre dans son cercueil le jour des funérailles. Elle était de mon côté, elle n'est plus** **avec Billy** **depuis longtemps. Bref...**

 **\- Comment as-tu perdu ton bébé ?**

 **\- Une fausse couche, un peu avant les trois mois de grossesse. Je vois l'aéroport, on arrive.**

 **\- Tu ne veux pas en parler ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment non. Ça a été dur, Jacob et moi avons d** **û** **surmonter ça, nous avons réussi. En parler me rend, cependant, toujours triste. Et puis, ma relation avec Jacob** **a** **chang** **é** **à partir de là. Nous sommes devenus des copains qui se réconfort** **aient** **de la perte de quelqu'un que nous avions en commun. Ça a été un changement dans ma vie.**

 **\- Je comprends. Je n'en parlerai plus.**

Je lui souris et lui serrai brièvement la main pour la rassurer sur le fait que je ne lui en voulais pas. Après quelques minutes de silence, nous arrivâmes devant l'aéroport. Rosalie s'occupa de prévenir les autres que nous étions arrivées tandis que je réceptionnais les sacs de vêtements, que nous avions mis dans un grand sac à dos, que Paul sortait du coffre.

 **\- Merci Paul.**

 **\- Je vous en pri** **e** **. Passe** **z** **un bon week-end et bon courage pour votre présentation à New-York.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup. Vous voyez vos enfants pendant ces minis vacances ?**

 **\- Oui. Je vais les chercher ce soir et les ramène mercredi soir.**

 **\- Amusez-vous bien avec eux. Profitez-en.**

 **\- Merci Bella.**

Je lui tendis la main, qu'il serra avec amusement et Rosalie et moi entrâmes dans l'aéroport. Edward avait mes valises, nous avions juste à passer les contrôles de sécurité et aller directement en salle d'embarquement où nous étions attendues. Après de longs, longs contrôles, Rose et moi arrivâmes finalement dans la salle d'embarquement réservée aux premières classes. Très vite, je repérai la famille Cullen. Assis sur un canapé, Emmett, Esmée et Carlisle discutaient alors qu'assis sur un fauteuil, Edward avait Laurel sur un de ses genoux, un bras autour de son cou, à regarder quelque chose sur la tablette.

 **\- Ah bah enfin, on** **s** **'est dit qu'on all** **ait** **partir sans vous.**

Emmett se leva et vint embrasser Rosalie.

 **\- Pardon de t'avoir donn** **é** **de faux espoirs.**

Emmett rit et Esmée et Carlisle se levèrent pour venir nous saluer. Après de brèves embrassades, je me dirigeai vers Edward et Laurel qui eux semblaient être concentrés sur la tablette. Mon compagnon finit par lever les yeux vers moi et m'offrit un sourire en enlevant les écouteurs de ses oreilles que je n'avais pas vus.

\- **Tu es belle.**

 **\- Oh merci. C'est nouveau. Salut Laurel.**

 **\- Hum... salut.**

Si je ne connaissais pas Laurel, je pourrais penser qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Sauf que je savais qu'elle devait juste être à fond dans son film et que rien d'autre ne comptait.

 **\- Vous regardez quoi pour être aussi passionnés ?**

 **\- Un** **thriller** **psychologique.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ouais, une fille veu** **t** **sauver son père, déficient mental** **,** **qui** **s** **'est fait kidnapp** **er** **par un type encore plus dérangé que lui. La fille prend la place du père et... elle développe le syndrome de stockholm... nous en sommes là.**

 **\- La belle et la bête ?**

 **\- T'es trop forte !**

 **\- Je connais mes classiques... la fille sous LSD qui voit un lapin blanc en retard, la nécrophile qui dor** **t** **toute la journée, la fille pauvre et dépendante affectivement qui pense qu'épous** **er** **un riche arrangera tout... La nympho qui vit avec sept petits hommes... Bref... je connais !**

Edward explosa se rire et se fit gronder par sa sœur.

 **\- Edward, chut !**

 **\- Pardon !**

Edward l'embrassa sur la joue et j'allai m'installer sur le canapé à côté de Rosalie et du fauteuil d'Edward. Celui-ci se tourna d'ailleurs vers moi.

 **\- C'était bien ? Le shopping.**

 **\- Étrangement, oui. Il n'y avait que nous trois, pas de monde, pas de temps perdu à choisir des vêtements. Alice avait tou** **t** **fait, ma sélection était limitée et elle avait visé juste. J'aime ce genre de shopping.**

 **\- Une sorte de Fast-food mais version shopping... choix limité, plutôt bon et rapide.**

 **\- Un Fast-Shopping.**

Je souris et notre vol fut affiché. Nous nous levâmes tous alors que les haut-parleurs nous invitaient à rejoindre la porte d'embarquement. Ayant toutes mes affaires, je me tournai vers Edward qui rangeait sa tablette. Laurel s'aperçut de ma présence.

 **\- Oh Bella ! Je t'avais pas vue !**

L'adolescente vint se mettre dans mes bras et je l'embrassai sur la tête.

 **\- Tu étai** **s** **trop occup** **ée** **à** **regarder ton dessin animé. Ça va ?**

 **\- Oh pardon. Oui ça va. Je suis contente, ça va être trop bien ! Je vais faire du cheval, j'ai trop hâte !**

 **\- Tu montes à cheval ? Je ne savais pas.**

 **\- J'adore ça ! J'ai même le mien. Je te le montrerai.**

Je souris et jetai un œil à Edward qui, sans aucune retenue, regardait mes fesses.

\- **Edward ?**

 **\- Ouais quoi ?**

Il leva les yeux vers moi sans une once de culpabilité.

\- **On y va ?**

 **\- Oui, oui, passe devant avec Laurel, faut que je vérifie un truc...**

Je m'amusais de la situation et fis ce qu'il demandait, c'est à dire avancer, Laurel à mon bras vers la porte d'embarquement. Laurel finit par me laisser pour rejoindre ses parents qui avaient son billet et immédiatement, Edward prit sa place en posant sa main sur mes fesses et en chuchotant.

 **\- Je savais que tu avais un cul d'enfer mais là... j'adore ce jean !**

 **\- Les filles m'ont dit la même chose. Ça t'arrive de regarder autre chose que mes fesses ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Je regarde souvent tes seins aussi.**

Je ris tout en donnant mon billet à l'hôtesse. Je suivis ensuite le tunnel qui nous amena jusqu'à l'avion en précédent Edward. Une fois installés à nos sièges, je m'autorisai à embrasser mon petit-ami, d'abord sur la joue mais il tourna ensuite la tête vers moi pour m'offrir ses lèvres.

 **\- Je t'aime, Edward.**

 **\- Que me vau** **t** **cette grande déclaration ?**

 **\- Rien, j'avais juste envie de le dire.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi. Contente de partir ?**

 **\- Oui. Et contente de retrouver New York bientôt, même si c'est encore pour le travail. En fait, dès que je suis avec toi, je suis heureuse.**

 **\- Doucement jeune fille, tu vas nous faire un remake de la dépendante affective de Disney.**

Je souris en lui donnant un petit coup à l'épaule.

\- **Je te dis des choses mignonnes et toi tu la joues sale type.**

 **\- Non, j'aime juste te taquiner. Je suis content moi aussi. J'ai de bons souvenirs avec une de mes assistantes** **à** **New York. Le meilleur coup de ma vie !**

 **\- Tu es définitivement un sale type, Edward.**

Il rit et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je savais qu'il plaisantait, à moitié. Mais je le prenais bien. Nous fûmes interrompus par les hôtesses qui nous informèrent que nous allions bientôt décoller et qui nous demandaient de suivre les consignes de sécurité. Immédiatement après le décollage, ma ceinture à peine enlevée, Laurel, qui été installée derrière nous avec Esmée, nous rejoignit et fit les yeux doux à son frère.

 **\- On peut regarder la fin, Edward ? S'il te plaît.**

Edward me jeta un coup d'oeil et je souris en me levant et prenant mes affaires.

 **\- Prends ma place, Laurel.**

 **\- Merci, Bella.**

Je l'embrasai au passage, Edward me chuchota un merci et j'allai m'installer à la place de Carlisle, qui lui avait rejoint Esmée derrière Edward et Laurel. Profitant d'être seule, je pris le temps de travailler encore la présentation de New York, je n'étais toujours pas totalement sûre de moi sur ce coup. Au bout d'environ dix minutes, je fus rejointe par Emmett qui s'installa sur le siège vide à côté de moi.

 **\- Emmett ?**

 **\- Comment ça va, Bella ?**

 **\- Bien et toi ?**

 **\- Super, je voulais te remercier de ne pas m'avoir mis en soute.**

 **\- J'ai eu pitié.**

 **\- T'es trop bonne.**

 **\- Edward me le dit souvent.**

Je rougis immédiatement suite à ce commentaire alors qu'Emmett riait.

 **\- Tu m'épates toujours Queen B ! Alors le shopping ?**

 **\- Est-ce que ça t'intéresse vraiment ?**

 **\- Non, je voulais savoir si Rosalie** **s** **e doutait de quelque chose** **?**

 **\- Non, elle ne se doute de rien.**

 **\- Cool. Je vais lui demander demain.**

 **\- Depuis le temps que ça dure cette histoire.**

 **\- Dis donc, elle est grognon la petite Isabella.**

 **\- Pas du tout... petit ourson...**

Je le regardai du coin de l'oeil en cachant mon sourire. Emmett se tourna vivement vers moi en écarquillant les yeux.

 **\- Comment tu... ?**

 **\- Je trouve ça mignon... Koda !**

 **\- Koda ?**

 **\- Oui, l'ourson dans frère des ours de Disney. Il est trop mignon !**

 **\- Ok, je t'aimais beaucoup, mais tout est fini entre nous. Je** **t** **e déteste !**

Je ris, Emmett sourit et embrassa ma joue avant de se lever et de regagner son siège et Rosalie. Amusée par cette conversation, je mis quelques secondes avant d'être de nouveau concentrée sur ma tablette et mon travail. Vingt minutes après, environ, je sentis le parfum de luxe de Rosalie.

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je te dérange ?**

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse sincère. Je lui souris, faussement, avant de répondre.

 **\- Non. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Emmett voulait quoi ? Il t'a parlé de moi ?**

 **\- Seigneur... mais vous êtes parano vous deux. Pour blaguer, je lui avais dit que je lui réserv** **ais** **une place en soute. Du coup, il voulait me dire merci de ne pas l'avoir fait. C'était... juste une blague entre nous.**

 **\- Ah ok. Donc pas de question sur moi.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- D'accord. J'angoisse.**

 **\- Non ? J'avais pas compris.**

Elle me fit la moue et je lui fis un sourire innocent. J'aimais beaucoup Rosalie, mais cette histoire commençait sérieusement à me gonfler.

 **\- Rose, sincèrement, arrête de flipper. J'ai l'impression d'être dans Gossip Girl !**

 **\- C'est vrai... Tu t'entends bien avec Emmett, n'empêche.**

 **\- En fait je suis amoureuse de lui, mais je me ser** **s** **de son frère pour l'atteindre. Edward est d'un chiant...**

 **\- Parfois tu es méchante, Bella. Mais je t'adore quand même !**

 **\- Je ne veux pas te faire de peine.**

 **\- Je sais que je suis en psychose totale. C'est toi qui a raison. Bon... je te laisse...**

Elle tapota ma cuisse avant de se lever et de partir rejoindre son mari. J'étais agacée maintenant, je n'avais plus la tête à travailler. Pourquoi faire autant de secrets pour des choses si stupides. Comme s'il n'y avait pas plus grave dans la vie. Je rangeai ma tablette, je sortis mon téléphone, mis mes écouteurs, m'installai confortablement sur mon siège et lançai la musique. Enfin un peu de calme... enfin juste pendant deux chansons. Je me tournai vers la personne qui osait me déranger une nouvelle fois, c'était juste Edward.

 **\- On dirait que tu vas mordre.**

 **\- Je n'en suis pas loin. Le dessin animé est fini ?**

 **\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

 **\- Emmett, Rose et leurs secrets. Pire qu'un feuilleton pour vieilles en début d'après** **-** **midi !**

Edward rit et prit ma main dans la sienne.

 **\- Normalement** **,** **ça se finit ce week end.**

 **\- J'espère au moins que je serai demoiselle d'honneur et marraine du petit !**

 **\- Marraine vraiment ?**

 **\- En fait non, mais un truc quoi, après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait tous les deux.**

 **\- Pauvre chérie. Laurel voulait savoir si tu voulais bien jouer avec elle.**

 **\- Oh oui bien sûr. Tu restes ici ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Tu vas faire quoi ?**

 **\- Regarder les photos cochonnes que j'ai de toi.**

 **\- Ah parce qu'il en existe ?**

 **\- Tu soulèves un problème là...**

Je ris et l'embrassai.

 **\- J'y vais, ta sœur va m'attendre et si elle a la patience de son frère, je vais me faire engueuler.**

 **\- Tu sais que je t'aime ?**

Je répondis par un nouveau baiser avant d'aller rejoindre Laurel. Vu ce qu'elle avait préparé, nous commencerions par le coloriage.

 **\- Salut Laurel.**

 **\- Ah Bella. Tu veux bien colorier avec moi ?**

 **\- Oui, ce sont des... mandalas c'est ça ?**

 **\- Tu connais ? Tu veux lequel ?**

 **\- Hum... celui là... il est joli.**

J'en avais choisi un tout simple, sans trop de détails, Laurel me tendit des feutres, j'en pris un et commençai mon coloriage.

- **Je connais un peu, quand j'étais à l'école j'en faisais... enfin c'était des rosa** **c** **es. Tu sais avec le compas...**

 **\- Le truc pour faire des cercles en maths ?**

 **\- Oui. D'ailleurs, je les faisais en cours de maths. Je détestais les maths.**

 **\- Moi j'aime bien. C'est l'histoire que j'aime pas. Tu m'apprendra** **s** **à** **faire des rosa** **c** **es ? Je sais pas ce que c'est... mais j'ai un compas !**

Je ris et changeai de feutre.

 **\- Si tu veux oui.**

 **\- J'aime bien ça moi. En fait, ça me calme. J'aime pas trop, trop l'avion. Alors je colori** **e** **des choses et je pense plus à l'avion. Quand je dois rester calme et pas avoir peur, je fais ça.**

 **\- Peut-être que je devrais en donner à Edward parfois.**

Laurel explosa de rire et je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui était concentré sur un film sur son ordinateur, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Laurel reprit.

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai que des fois, Edward, il s'énerve vite. Mais il aime pas trop colorier, maman dit qu'il est pas trop patient.**

 **\- C'est vrai. Mais on s'en fiche, on l'aime quand même.**

 **\- Oui je l'aime moi. Et Emmett aussi, lui il colori** **e** **avec moi.**

 **\- Sans dépasser ?**

Laurel rit une nouvelle fois avant de me faire un câlin et de reprendre calmement le coloriage de son mandala. Je dois dire qu'elle avait raison, c'était apaisant, j'étais concentrée sur mon dessin, le choix des couleurs, l'harmonie entres elles.

 **\- Il est trop b** **eau** **le tien, Bella !**

 **\- Le tien aussi. Tu me le donneras quand tu l'auras fini ?**

 **\- Seulement si toi tu me donnes le tien.**

 **\- Nous avons un accord, mademoiselle Cullen.**

 **\- Je suis ravie d'avoir fait affaires avec vous !**

Je ris, surprise de sa déclaration.

\- **Maman, elle dit toujours ça quand elle a fini de faire un travail avec un client. Je l'ai déjà entendue le dire au téléphone.**

 **\- Oh je vois.**

Je souris et nous terminâmes notre dessin. Une fois le mien terminé, je lui mis un petit mot derrière et le lui donnai.

 **\- Voilà ma grande. C'est pour toi.**

 **\- Merci, il est vraiment trop beau. Tu as mis un mot... « Pour que tu penses à moi petite princesse. Je t'aime. Bella »... oh, moi aussi je t'aime !**

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et me serra contre elle. Je la câlinai avec plaisir et la laissai finir son dessin. Avant de me le donner, je la vis écrire elle aussi quelque chose mais je mis toute ma bonne volonté pour ne pas regarder. Quand elle tapota mon bras pour me dire qu'elle avait fini, je tournai la tête vers elle.

 **\- Tiens ! Tu aimes ?**

 **\- Il est magnifique ! Merci ma puce.**

 **\- Li** **s,** **j'ai écris un truc. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes...**

 **\- « Pour Bella. Je t'aime pour toujours. Laurel »**

Je souris, sincèrement touchée par son petit mot. Sans un mot, je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille un merci on ne peut plus sincère. Elle se leva ensuite avec mon dessin et alla voir ses parents, je pris le mien pour rejoindre Edward.

 **\- Salut.**

Il sursauta légèrement avant de mettre son film sur pause et d'enlever les écouteurs.

\- **Salut. Tu as fini avec Laurel ?**

 **\- Oui. Regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait.**

Avec fierté, je lui montrai mon dessin et il sourit en voyant le mot.

 **\- Elle m'a piqué ma phrase. C'est très mignon.**

 **\- Oui. Bon, je te laisse finir ton film et je vais retourner avec ta sœur.**

 **\- Ok. Amuse** **-** **toi bien.**

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et retournai auprès de Laurel avec qui je jouai, discutai ou regardai des vidéos pendant tout le reste du vol. Une fois arrivée à Dallas et descendue de l'avion, je suivis Edward et le reste des Cullen afin de récupérer nos bagages. Une fois que tout le monde eut ses affaires, nous allâmes louer deux voitures. Edward, Laurel et moi montâmes dans l'une d'elle alors que les autres allèrent dans l'autre. J'étais fatiguée, il faisait chaud et j'étais totalement perdue mais pourtant, j'étais très excitée, les nerfs sûrement.

- **Tu sais o** **ù** **tu vas ?**

 **\- On va suivre mon père, mais oui, je sais. Vous m'avez pri** **s** **pour un touriste, Swan ?**

 **\- Excusez** **-** **moi, monsieur. Je me tai** **s** **.**

 **\- Enfin ! Merci seigneur !**

Je lui tirai la langue et nous prîmes la route. Dans la voiture, je connectai mon téléphone avec la voiture afin de mettre la musique que je voulais et rien que pour embêter Edward et faire plaisir à Laurel, je fis jouer les chansons de son groupe favori, les One Direction. Bien sûr, Laurel hurla les chansons, le son était très fort et je chantai moi aussi les passages que je connaissais.

 **\- Je vais mourir les filles ! Stop ! Mes oreilles saigne** **nt** **! Au secour** **s** **!**

 **\- Chante Edward ! Celle** **-** **l** **a** **tu la connais ! On arrive au dernier refrain... Laurel, tu es prête ?**

 **\- Oui ! Allez Edward ! Chante avec nous !**

Edward secoua la tête en souriant, j'augmentai encore un peu plus le son et Laurel et moi nous mîmes à chanter à tue-tête le refrain de la chanson.

 **\- So get out, get out, get out of my head**

 **And fall into my arms instead**

 **I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

 **But I need that one thing**

Je chantais en regardant Edward et en lui tapotant le bras pour l'inciter à chanter avec nous. Il finit par sourire et se mit à chanter aussi fort que nous.

 **\- So get out, get out, get out of my mind**

 **And come on, come into my life**

 **I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

 **But I need that one thing**

 **Yeah, you've got that one thing.**

Laurel et moi poussâmes un cri de joie en applaudissant Edward qui riait en secouant la tête.

 **\- Vous êtes dingues les filles, vous me rend** **ez** **fou ! Un homme respectable comme moi, chantant du One Direction...**

 **\- C'était trop bien ! Encore ! Encore Edward !**

Laurel était surexcitée, elle riait et applaudissait. Edward baissa le son en secouant la tête.

\- **Non Laurel, on se calme, on arrive dans deux minutes.**

 **\- Oh mais non ! Encore ! S'il te plaît ! Bella, la musique !**

 **\- Laurel j'ai dis non ! Nous nous sommes bien amusés, tu as chanté avec Bella, avec moi un peu. Mais maintenant stop. On arrive chez les grand** **s-** **parents, alors du calme. Il faut savoir s'arrêter.**

 **\- T'es pas drôle ! Je t'aime plus.**

 **\- Tu changeras vite d'avis. Tiens regarde, nous y sommes.**

Je regardai autour de moi, ça avait l'air très spacieux mais à cause de la nuit, je ne pouvais pas voir l'espace distinctement. Nous finîmes par arriver devant une imposante demeure d'un aspect très rustique, très cowboy mais version luxe. J'avais hâte de découvrir l'endroit en plein jour.

Edward se gara derrière la voiture que conduisait Carlisle et aussitôt la voiture arrêtée, Laurel se détacha et sortit en trombe du véhicule. Plus calmement, je fis la même chose et Edward vint prendre ma main afin de nous diriger vers l'entrée où ses grands-parents avaient déjà commencé à saluer Emmett et Rosalie.

Les parents de Carlisle firent le tour de la famille en embrassant tout le monde. Ils avaient l'air accueillant, très souriants. La grand-mère d'Edward était une femme aux cheveux gris, coiffés en un chignon propre à l'équitation. Elle était élancée, à peine plus grande que moi. Quant au grand-père, c'était un homme plutôt grand, qui avait la carrure d'Emmett mais les traits fins de Carlisle et d'Edward. Il m'avait l'air très sympathique. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui vint vers nous en premier.

 **\- Edward, fiston, comment ça va ?**

Le grand-père prit son petit-fils dans ses bras avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, un geste tendre qui me fit sourire.

 **\- Bonsoir grand-père. Je vais bien, je suis content d'être ici. Grand-père, je te présente ma compagne, Isabella Swan. Chérie, voici mon grand-père, Joseph.**

 **\- Enchanté, Isabella ! Mais appelez** **-** **moi Joe, ça suffira.**

 **\- D'accord. Merci de m'accueillir chez vous...**

 **\- Oh pas de ça ici. Vous êtes de la famille, vous êtes donc ici chez vous. Edward, quand ton père** **a** **dit que tu viendrais avec ta copine, je ne pensais pas qu'il parlait d'un top modèle.**

J'écarquillai un bref instant les yeux avant de les baisser, de rougir et de serrer fort la main d'Edward. Pour me rassurer, il passa son bras autour de ma taille et répondit en souriant à son grand-père.

 **\- Ne l'effraie pas au bout de deux minutes. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle parte en courant.**

 **\- Il ne faut pas rougir, Isabella. Ne soyez pas timide. Vous avez survécu à Emmett ? Vous survivrez à ma présence.**

Je lui lançai un sourire tout en m'insultant mentalement. J'allais encore passer pour une idiote, une coincée sans humour. Heureusement la grand-mère d'Edward arriva et prit elle aussi son petit-fils dans ses bras.

 **\- Edward, mon trésor, comment vas-tu ? Comme tu es beau... regardez-moi ce mannequin ! Je suis heureuse de te voir, chéri.**

 **\- Moi aussi grand-mère. Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je te présente Isabella Swan, ma petite amie. Bella, ma grand-mère, Marie.**

Quoi ? Joseph et Marie ? Sérieusement ? La grand-mère Marie dut voir mon étonnement car elle sourit avant de répondre.

 **\- C'est ce qui s'appelle la fatalité ma chérie. Et encore, mon mari voulait pousser les choses jusqu'à appeler notre fils comme le Christ... une chance que tou** **t** **le monde dans la famille, à l'époque, ne partageait pas son humour. Nous l'avons dissuadé.**

 **\- Navrée... Edward ne m'avait pas dit. C'est amusant. Ravie de vous rencontrer.**

 **\- Moi aussi, Isabella. Vous êtes ravissante. Edward, elle est splendide.**

Tout fier, Edward bomba le torse avant de répondre.

 **\- Il fallait quelqu'un à ma hauteur grand-mère.**

Je secouai la tête tandis que Marie riait doucement.

 **\- Allez entrez... Nous vous ferons visiter demain, Isabella, ça ne vous ennuie pas ? Vous devez être tous fatigués par le voyage.**

 **\- C'est vrai, oui.**

Elle me sourit et Edward alla chercher nos valises alors que j'entrais avec sa grand-mère, Rosalie, Esmée et Laurel dans le grand salon. Alors que les filles parlèrent entre elles, j'observai les lieux avec attention. C'était un joli mélange de modernisme et d'authenticité. Un vrai ranch américain, avec de grands espaces, des meubles en bois, une grande cheminée... mais avec toute la dernière technologie savamment incrustée dans le décor.

Ce qui m'intrigua le plus fut un gigantesque ours, debout sur ses pattes, la gueule ouverte comme s'il allait attaquer. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était un vrai ours empaillé ou juste une reproduction. J'étais toujours en train de débattre avec moi-même quand les garçons arrivèrent. À ma grande surprise, quand Emmett passa à côté de l'ours, il lui tapa dans la patte et Edward l'imita lors de son propre passage. Je fronçai les sourcils et attendis une explication qu'Emmett me donna sur un ton tout à fait évident.

 **\- C'est Oscar.**

 **\- Bien sûr, Oscar...**

 **\- On l'a toujours vu ici et on a pri** **s** **l'habitude de le checker quand on passe à côté. C'est un réflexe... Notre pote Oscar.**

 **\- C'est un vrai ?**

 **\- Non. Les vrais sont plus grands et plus gros.**

 **\- Ton surnom vient de ton amitié avec Oscar.**

 **\- Ici se termine notre échange, Isabella. Ce fu** **t** **un plaisir.**

Je ris et le laissai partir rejoindre Rose alors qu'Edward vint m'embrasser sur le front.

\- **Est-ce que ça te plaît ?**

 **\- C'est joli. Tu as toujours grandi dans le luxe on dirait.**

 **\- Je ne m'en plain** **s** **pas. Tu veux aller dormir ?**

 **\- Oui. Je suis fatiguée.**

 **\- Moi aussi. Vien** **s** **, je te montre notre chambre.**

Il avertit tout le monde que nous montions dans la chambre et ses grands-parents insistèrent pour nous accompagner. Sagement, je suivis donc les trois Cullen jusqu'à la chambre qu'Edward avait l'habitude d'emprunter quand il venait ici. La pièce était elle aussi en bois, elle avait également sa propre cheminée, un grand lit, une belle armoire sculptée, un petit bureau a priori ancien et en guise de porte manteau, des bois de cerf fixés au mur. Le style était un peu vieillot mais ça ne me déplaisait pas. Alors que j'étudiais avec soin la chambre, le grand-père Joe me mit une petite tape sur l'épaule.

 **\- Ne cherchez pas les caméras de surveillance ici, il n'y en pas !**

Je haussais un sourcil, ne comprenant pas sa blague. Puis je me rendis compte que mon inspection n'avait pas dû lui échapper. Je lui fis un timide sourire avant de m'avancer dans la pièce pour suivre Marie. J'étais nulle de chez nulle ce soir. Mais je me trouvais dans un endroit inconnu, chez des gens que je ne connaissais pas et même si je savais que je ne craignais absolument rien, je me sentais obligée d'être méfiante. Il fallait que je me fasse à ce nouvel environnement.

La grand-mère d'Edward me montra ensuite la salle de bain, attenante à la chambre, par laquelle on accédait par une porte coulissante que je n'avais pas vue lors de ma première exploration visuelle de la pièce. Après m'avoir montré ce qu'il fallait, elle se tourna vers moi en souriant.

 **\- Surtout faites comme chez vous, Isabella. N'hésitez pas.**

 **\- Je vous remercie beaucoup.**

 **\- De rien... oh mais j'y pense ! Vous n'avez pas dû manger ? Vous ne voulez pas que je prépare quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non, ça va merci. Je n'ai pas faim, le voyage, le décalage... la fatigue... je n'ai pas d'appétit.**

 **\- Vous êtes sûre ? Ça ne m'embête pas. Les autres voudron** **t** **sûrement grignoter... Edward, tu as faim ?**

Edward parut réfléchir quelques secondes en posant ses mains sur son ventre puis finit par répondre.

 **\- Peut-être tout à l'heure. Là ça va.**

 **\- J'ai une tarte fraise rhubarbe encore tiède.**

 **\- Tu sais comment me convaincre ! Je finis de m'installer et je redescends.**

 **\- Entendu. Isabella ?**

Je lui souris le plus sincèrement possible. J'étais vraiment épuisée et je n'avais véritablement pas faim.

 **\- Non vraiment merci. Je donne ma part à Edward, je connais son penchant pour la pâtisserie.**

 **\- Merci bébé !**

Marie sourit à Edward avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

- **Très bien, je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit.** **À** **demain. Et n'oubliez pas, faites comme chez vous.**

 **\- Merci pour votre accueil. Bonne nuit.**

Comme une imbécile, je lui serrai la main, elle me regarda étonnée avant de sortir en compagnie de son mari. Sitôt la porte fermée, je cachai mon visage entre mes mains en poussant un cri de désespoir.

 **\- Non mais quelle conne ! Je suis nulle, nulle, nulle !**

 **\- Bella arrête... juste... détend** **s-** **toi, ils ne te feront rien. C'est ton stress qui parle.**

J'allai m'asseoir sur le lit où il me rejoignit en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Mais de quoi ? Allez arrête. T'es fatiguée... tu es dans une maison que tu ne connais pas, chez des gens que tu ne connais pas. Je sais comment tu agi** **s** **, tu es méfiante, tu observes, tu te forges ton idée et après... tu te détends. Ça ira mieux demain.**

 **\- Ouais... je vais dormir et oublier ma piètre performance. Ils ont l'air adorable pourtant...**

 **\- Ils le sont. Ne t'en veux pas, tu leur montreras la vraie Bella demain.**

 **\- Oui d'accord.**

Il m'embrassa et je me levai à la recherche de mon sac à main.

 **\- Oh, j'ai dû oubli** **er** **mon sac à main dans la voiture.**

 **\- Tiens les clefs.**

Il me les lança, je les rattrapai par miracle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

\- **Il faut que j'aille pisser, je vais exploser !**

 **\- Ton sens du romantisme est incomparable, chéri. Je reviens, merci.**

Il sourit avant de disparaître et je sortis de la chambre dans le but d'aller chercher mon sac à main. J'allais passer la porte du salon quand j'interrompis mon geste. J'étais arrivée trop tôt, ou trop tard. Peu importe, le sujet « Isabella Swan » était déjà lancé entre les parents et les grands-parents d'Edward.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.**

 **Alors la semaine prochaine il n'y aura pas de chapitre.**

 **Je serais absente.**

 **Désolée par avance.**

 **A dans 2 semaine.**

 **Bise**

 **Lexi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je tien à vous remercier pour toute vos reviews de votre soutient**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **Maintenant... bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **\- …timide non ?**

 **\- Qui ? Isabella ?**

C'était Carlisle qui répondait à son père. J'étais figée, cachée juste avant l'entrée du salon, je savais que je devrais remonter dans ma chambre mais mes jambes refusèrent de m'obéir. Alors j'écoutai le grand-père d'Edward répondre.

 **\- Oui. Elle me paraît froide... enfin c'est peut-être à cause de la fatigue.**

 **\- Peut-être, mais elle l'est un peu. Elle est gentille, mais j'ai du mal à la cerner et à lui faire totalement confiance. Edward se lance à corps perdu dans cette relation, mais...**

 **\- Tu es dur Carlisle.**

C'était Esmée qui répondait.

 **\- Isabella a un passé difficile, elle a été victime d'une chose horrible, elle est renfermée mais elle fait des efforts.**

 **\- Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ton entreprise, elle a créé quelques problèmes, rien que cette semaine, tu as d** **û** **licencier deux employées par, en quelque sorte, sa faute.**

 **\- Oui mais... Tanya et Angela l'ont cherché. Elles se sont servies du passé d'Isabella...**

 **\- Les conséquences sont les mêmes. Et puis Edward est trop sentimental. Je veux dire, quand il amoureux, du moins qu'il croit l'être, il est complètement aveuglé. Regarde Jane...**

 **\- Isabella a sa personnalité, on l'aime ou pas, mais notre fils** **a** **l'air heureux. De plus elle travaille bien.**

 **\- Je constate les faits, Esmée. Depuis qu'elle a été embauchée, les choses ne sont pas toutes bonnes. Et Edward développe une forme de dépendance malsaine** **envers** **elle.**

Grand-mère Marie prit alors la parole.

 **\- Eh bien Carlisle, je te trouve assez virulent avec cette pauvre petite.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas, ni que je l'aime. J'ai beaucoup de méfiance envers elle. Je ne lui fai** **s** **clairement pas confiance et d'ailleurs, je n'aime pas trop que Laurel passe du temps avec elle.**

 **\- Enfin écoute, Carlisle, elle ne semble pas dangereuse, Laurel m'a déjà dit qu'elle l'adorait...**

C'est alors que le grand-père Joe prit la parole en riant.

 **\- Allons Carlisle, ce n'est pas sa faute si elle n'a pas d'humour. Elle doit bien avoir d'autres qualités, cette petite.**

 **\- J'espère pour mon fils qu'elle le satisfait au moins... c'est peut-être ça la clef.**

Tous rirent de cette blague, moi j'étais profondément vexée.

 **\- Ok, ça suffit !**

Je sursautai, c'était Edward, Emmett était juste derrière lui. Je ne les avais pas entendus arriver. Edward me prit des mains les clefs de la voiture et traversa le salon à toute vitesse afin de sortir de la maison. Pour le coup, plus personne ne riait. Quand à moi, je me tournai vers Emmett, sans un mot et sans que je m'y oppose, il me prit dans ses bras. Quelques instants plus tard, Edward entra de nouveau dans la maison. Il claqua violemment la porte d'entrée et Esmée prit la parole.

 **-Edward enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Doucement !**

Il ne répondit pas et je sentis qu'on prennait la main. C'était déjà lui qui était près de moi et qui me tirait doucement vers les escaliers. Ses parents et ses grands-parents l'avaient suivi.

 **\- Viens, bébé.**

 **\- Edward... Isabella...**

C'était une nouvelle fois Esmée, Edward se tourna vers elle, il était furieux mais son visage était d'une froideur extrême. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder avec haine, c'est Emmett qui parla.

 **\- Je ne vous comprends pas... vous me décevez. Bella, Edward, montons nous coucher.**

Edward n'ajouta rien, se contentant de monter les escaliers en silence et plutôt calmement. Emmett nous suivit et entra même dans la chambre avec nous. Edward se mit à faire les cent pas, Emmett passa un bras autour de mes épaules alors que j'essuyais mes joues et mes yeux.

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- C'est quoi leur problème, putain ? Pourquoi ils n'arrivent pas à se faire à l'idée que j'aime Bella ! Pourquoi ils n'arrivent pas à la voir comme Rose, toi et moi la voyons** **?**

 **\- J'en sais rien.**

 **\- Ma relation avec Jane était désastreuse et ils n'ont pas boug** **é** **le** **petit doigt ! Et là, je suis heureux, réellement amoureux et ça leur pose un problème ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre !**

 **-** **I** **ls ont peur de te perdre. Ils ont vu que c'était très sérieux...**

 **\- Oh, arrête** **t** **es conneries, Emmett. C'est n'importe quoi.**

Edward s'avança alors vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

\- **Bon, je vais vous laisser tranquille.** **À** **demain.**

 **-** **À** **demain Emmett. Merci.**

Je lui lançai un petit sourire avant qu'il ne sorte. Une fois la porte fermée, Edward prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa avec une douceur infinie. Timidement, je lui rendis ses baisers, puis il me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusque sur le lit. Doucement, en prenant notre temps, nous nous déshabillâmes et toujours avec tendresse, il me fit l'amour.

Allongée dans le lit à me remettre de l'orgasme que m'avait donné Edward et après un passage dans la salle de bain, Edward me rejoignit dans le lit et me prit dans ses bras. Il avait l'air soucieux. Doucement, je me relevai sur le coude et caressai son torse.

 **\- Quoi Edward ?**

 **\- Je suis désolé pour tout.**

 **\- Tu me rends trop sentimentale.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- J'aurais entendu ça à notre rencontre, ça me serait passé au** **-** **dessus de la tête. Je m'en serais moqué.**

 **\- Tu es humaine. C'est normal que ça te touche. Tu n'es plus la fille froide, sans cœur...**

 **\- Du style zéro sentiment.**

Il fit la moue et je lui souris. J'avais entendu dire Edward ce genre de choses à mon sujet à Emmett. Je ne lui en voulais plus.

 **\- Je suis encore désolé pour ça. Tu sais quoi ?**

 **\- Non, mais tu vas me le dire.**

 **\- On s'en fout ! Vivons notre week-end tranquillement. On ne s'occupe pas des autres, on vit notre vie et s'ils ne sont pas contents... bah je les emmerde !**

 **\- C'est ta famille...**

 **\- S'ils ne sont pas capables de comprendre** **à** **quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu es formidable, alors tans pis. Je te choisis toi, quoi qu'il arrive, c'est toi. Et rien à foutre d'être dépendant ou pas de toi. Tu es la meilleure dépendance que j'ai jamais connue.**

 **\- Emmett et Rose sont de notre côté.**

 **\- Heureusement.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'ils m'empêcheront vraiment de passer du temps avec Laurel ?**

 **\- S'ils font ça, ça voudra dire que moi non plus, je ne passerai plus de temps avec ma sœur. Et Laurel leur ferait payer.**

 **\- Je m'en veux de cré** **e** **r la discorde dans ta famille.**

 **\- Ils ne comprennent pas, c'est tout.**

Il se releva à son tour, se mettant face à moi, il posa sa main sur ma hanche qu'il caressa distraitement.

 **\- Bella, écoute... je crois que j'ai plus tellement envie de bosser avec ma famille. Dans le fond, la déco je m'en fous.**

 **\- Tu voudrais faire quoi ?**

 **\- Dans un premier temps, j'aimerais me détach** **er** **d'eux.**

 **\- Si New York est accepté, que tu diriges les bureaux là-bas, tu auras une certaine forme d'indépendance.**

 **\- Oui, mais je serai toujours affilié à eux. Oui, pour commencer, New York semble être une bonne solution. Je gérerai les choses à ma façon, mais les décisions seront prises avec Emmett et ma mère.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? Cré** **er** **ta propre boite ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas, oui.**

 **\- En quoi ?**

 **\- J'aimerais bosser dans le sport.**

 **\- Ça te correspondrait tout à fait.** **À** **quel niveau ? Le sport en lui** **-** **même ? Les joueurs ?**

 **\- Non, ce qui l'entoure, améliorer les performances, le matériel... plus dans la conception des produits, si tu veux. Utiliser les nouvelles technologies... sponsoris** **er** **...**

 **\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- J'y pense de plus en plus, oui. J'ai envie de faire les choses par moi** **-** **même. Être juste Edward Cullen et pas le fils et le frère de... Tu comprends ?**

Je lui caressai la joue en souriant. Je pensais qu'il serait bien plus heureux dans ce domaine-là que dans le design.

 **\- Oui, je vois. Et je serai là... quoi qu'il arrive, je te suivrai, je te soutiendrai et je t'aiderai dans tes projets. J'ai toujours pensé que la déco ça ne t'allait pas. Nous en avions même parlé.**

 **\- Oui, je t'avais di** **t** **que je m'en moquais, que ce qui m'intéressai** **t** **c'était de négocier et conclure des affaires. Tu serais prête à te lancer avec moi ?**

 **\- Oui. Bien sûr. Il faudrait commencer par étudier le marché, voir ce qu'il est possible de faire, voir la concurrence et tout et tout mais oui... je serai là.**

 **\- Merci chérie. J'ai l'impression que tu es la seule à me comprendre.**

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

 **\- Par contre, on est d'accord que ça reste entre nous ?**

 **\- Tu m'as prise pour une débile ?**

 **\- T'es parfaite. Je te rendrai heureuse, Bella... je sais que tu n'es pas prête mais un jour, je t'épouserai, je t'offrirai tout ce que tu veux, nous voyagerons, on achètera une grande maison, je te ferai plein de bébés et on trouvera une copine à Brad Pitt !**

Je ris avant d'embrasser son cou.

 **\- Non, pas de copine à Brad Pitt. Je le garde pour moi. Plein de bébés... il faudra négocier, je suis une femme, pas une poule pondeuse. Pour la maison d'accord, mais... j'aime vraiment beaucoup New York, je voudrais mieux connaître cet endroit. Pour le reste e** **h** **bien... tu me rends déjà heureuse, Edward. On voyage déjà et tu m'offres déjà trop de choses à mon goût. Ne fai** **s** **pas de moi une poule pondeuse entretenue. S'il te plaît.**

Edward rit et se mit contre moi. Nous nous allongeâmes dans le lit, sa tête reposait sur ma poitrine et je m'amusais à passer et repasser mes mains dans ses cheveux

 **\- Tu ne seras pas une poule pondeuse entretenue. Tu as trop de caractère pour ça. Je t'aime...**

 **\- Moi aussi. Mais maintenant, je suis crevée !**

 **\- Moi aussi. Demain je te fai** **s** **visit** **er** **le domaine... tu veux monter à cheval ?**

 **\- Euh... on verra.**

 **\- Derrière moi, je ne te laisserai pas seule sur un cheval pour la première fois.**

 **\- On verra quand même. Allez dors.**

Il m'embrassa, remit sa tête sur ma poitrine et doucement, sous mes caresses et les siennes, nous nous endormîmes. Il était six heures du matin quand je me réveillai, pas à cause d'un cauchemar mais parce que je sentais le lit vide. Edward n'était plus à côté de moi. Parfaitement réveillée, je me levai afin de partir à sa recherche. Il n'était évidement pas dans la chambre et pas non plus dans la salle de bain. J'enfilai un pantalon et un t-shirt avant de descendre dans le salon. Je n'y trouvai personne.

 **\- Isabella ?**

Je sursautai, c'était le grand-père d'Edward. Joseph.

 **\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Vous cherchez Edward ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Il vient de partir courir. Vous êtes matinale di** **tes** **donc.**

 **\- Il est... 6h... presque une grasse matinée pour moi.**

Il me sourit sans rien répondre, il n'y avait rien à dire... pendant un moment, le silence s'installa mais une petite voix dans le fin fond de ma tête me disait d'essayer de lui parler, de montrer que je pouvais être sympa.

 **\- Et vous ?**

C'était nul mais ça semblait marcher.

 **\- Oh euh... j'allais m'occuper des chevaux. Vous... voulez venir ?**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais... approch** **é** **un cheval de ma vie...**

 **\- Il y a une première fois à tout. Allez venez, qu'avez** **-** **vous de mieux à faire ? Rejoindre Edward en courant ?**

 **\- Oh non. D'accord, je vous sui** **s** **. Laissez** **-** **moi enfiler une veste et des chaussures.**

 **\- Je vous attends.**

J'avais décidé de me lancer, j'avais vraiment envie de voir les chevaux en plus. Et puis... Edward sera peut-être content qu'un premier pas de ma part vers sa famille soit fait. Oh et puis, je réfléchissais trop. Après avoir mis une veste de sport et mes tennis, je retournai trouver Joseph qui me sourit et m'invita à la suivre. Il me fit monter dans une petite voiturette de golf et prit, je suppose, la direction des écuries.

\- **Alors vous êtes de Floride ?**

 **\- Euh oui. De Jacksonville. Mon père est policier et ma mère travaille à la mairie.**

 **\- Oh je vois. Le soleil ne vous manque pas ?**

 **\- Je commence à m'habituer au climat de Seattle.**

 **\- Pourquoi là** **-** **bas ?**

 **\- Je voulais changer de vie. Je suis partie de chez moi pour ça. Seattle c'est loin.**

 **\- C'est sûr, oui. Je n'aime pas Seattle... ça manque d'air pur, je me sens... étouffé. En général, ma femme et moi évitons d'y aller.**

 **\- C'est sûr que comparé à ici, Seattle ressemble à une petite boite. Vous avez toujours vécu ici ?**

 **\- Non, j'étais procureur de justice à Washington. Ma femme était avocate. Puis quand Carlisle et Esmée se sont mariés, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps pour nous de nous consacrer à quelque chose que nous aimions vraiment. Sans pression, sans stress... ma femme** **a** **toujours ét** **é** **une amoureuse des chevaux. Alors nous nous sommes lancés dans l'aventure. Nous avons eu le bonheur de pouvoir voir grandir nos petits** **-** **enfants, chose que je regrette avec mon fils.**

 **\- C'est courageux. Je l'ignorais.**

 **\- Je suis bien plus heureux avec** **cette** **vie** **-** **là, qu'en tant que procureur. Même si j'ai été très heureux avec mon fils et ma femme. Mais c'est différent. Nous y voilà.**

Devant moi, une immense écurie en bois se dessinait. Je restais cependant sous la surprise du passé des grands-parents d'Edward. Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Un grand-père procureur et une grand-mère avocate, ce n'était pas rien. C'était une sacrée pression aussi. Arrivée devant l'entrée, je descendis et suivis Joseph dans l'écurie. Ce fut l'odeur qui me frappa en premier, c'était ni désagréable, ni appréciable... juste... particulier. Une fois les lumières allumées, je pus découvrir deux rangées de chevaux qui se faisaient face.

 **\- Ils sont nombreux ?**

 **\- Nous en avons 40.**

 **\- Tous à vous ?**

 **\- Non, nous en avons beaucoup en pension. Nous en avons neuf, bientôt dix, une de nos juments devrai** **t** **mettre bas aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. La vétérinaire est déjà là, elle couche dans la dépendance pour surveiller le travail qui a déjà commencé.**

 **\- Oh d'accord.**

 **\- Je vais vous présenter les n** **ô** **tres. On va s'occuper d'eux ce matin.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Je le suivis dans l'allée où au-dessus de chaque box, le nom des chevaux était affiché. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, des noirs, des bruns, des blancs, des robes plus claires, plus foncées, des tachetées... il y avait de tout. Arrivés vers le milieu de l'allée, Joseph s'arrêta devant un magnifique cheval d'une robe entièrement noire mais avec une tache blanche entre les yeux.

 **\- Voici Chef. Mon cheval.**

 **\- Il est magnifique. Pourquoi Chef ?**

 **\- C'est Emmett, Edward, Esmée et Carlisle qui ont choisi. Chaque nom révèle un trait de la personnalité de son propriétaire. En ce qui concerne les n** **ô** **tres en tout cas.**

 **\- Donc, Chef pour chef de famille ?**

 **\- Oui. Voici celui de mon épouse, Précieux. C'est Emmett et Edward qui ont choisi. Pour eux, leur grand-mère est précieuse. Voilà la Jument d'Esmée. Hestia. La déesse Grec de la famille. Tout le monde a choisi.**

Précieux était marron clair, les yeux brun et la crinière noire. Quant à celle d'Esmée, elle avait les poils jaunâtres, presque blonds et le crin noir. À côté d'elle, se trouvait un cheval gris. Doc.

 **\- Je trouve que ça lui va bien. Et Doc, c'est Carlisle je suppose. Original.**

 **\- Emmett avait 8 ans quand il a choisi. Voilà sa jument d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Paddi ?**

 **\- Paddington.**

Je regardai le cheval tout brun, avec une grande tache blanche des yeux aux naseaux

 **\- L'ours ? C'est pour ça que Rosalie le surnomme ourson ?**

 **\- Esmée l'a toujours surnommé petit ours. Ça lui est resté... ça lui restera toujours, je crois. Le nom de son cheval a été presque évident. Voici, maintenant voici Hulk, le cheval d'Edward.**

Hulk... ouais... c'était tout lui. Même son cheval lui ressemblait. Noir, crinière noir, yeux noirs. Magnifique, énigmatique, captivant, fascinant... bref, du Edward. À côté de lui se trouvait un cheval tout blanc.

\- **Il est à Laurel ?**

 **\- Non, c'est la jument de Rosalie. Athéna. Rose est physiquement ce qu'on pourrait compar** **er** **à une déesse mais c'est une guerrière. Voici celui de Laurel.**

 **\- Il est jeune non ?**

 **\- Oui, cinq ans, on commence tou** **t** **juste à le dresser pour l'équitation.**

 **\- Il ressemble à celle d'Esmée.**

 **\- Oui, c'est la mère.**

 **\- Oh d'accord. Comment il s'appelle ?**

 **\- Fripon.**

Je souris, Laurel pouvait être friponne, maligne mais adorable. J'adorais l'idée de donner un très de caractère ou le surnom du propriétaire à l'animal.

- **Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites... vous m'aidez à les brosser?**

 **\- Euh... comment on fait ? Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Ils... ne sentent pas que j'ai peur ou...**

 **\- Non, ne vous en faites pas. Je vais vous montrer avec Paddi, elle est adorable. Venez voir.**

Sagement, je suivis Joseph qui me donna une étrille en fer, identique à la sienne, puis nous entrâmes dans le box, enfin il entra. Moi je n'étais pas rassurée.

 **\- Venez Bella, vous ne craignez rien.**

 **\- Elle est très grande... ça m'impressionne.**

 **\- Venez près de moi.**

Pas très rassurée, j'entrai en longeant la paroi du box. Joseph souriait et la jument ne bougea pas d'un poil tandis qu'il la caressait sur le flanc.

 **\- Donnez** **-** **moi votre main... regardez, elle ne dit rien.**

Je tendis ma main et Joseph me fit toucher la jument. C'était plutôt agréable, la jument ne bougea et je pris confiance en moi.

 **\- Tout va bien ?**

 **\- Oui. Il faut faire quoi maintenant ?**

 **\- Vous passez l'étrille, dans le sens du poil. Comment ça regarde** **z** **... vous faites ça partout.**

Après l'avoir observé un petit moment, je pris le relais. C'était facile.

\- **Et après ?**

 **\- Une fois que vous avez fait tout le cheval, vous faites la même chose avec cette étrille en plastique, cette fois en faisant des cercles. Une fois fini, vous utilisez la brosse dure, dans le sens du poil et la brosse douce pour finir.**

 **\- Euh... ça fait beaucoup de brosses mais... oui. Je vais y arriver.**

 **\- Très bien, je vais m'occuper de curer leurs sabots. Je vous laisse ici ?**

 **\- Oui. Je cri** **e** **si besoin...**

 **\- Oui. Je serai avec Fripon à côté.**

Je souris et me mis au travail. J'aimais bien ça, c'était apaisant. Pendant presque une heure, je passai les différentes brosses sur les chevaux, je discutai de temps en temps avec Joseph, je riais même. J'allais m'occuper de Hulk quand justement, son propriétaire arriva dans l'écurie. Torse nu, luisant de sueur mais terriblement sexy.

 **\- Edward, mon garçon, alors cette course ?**

 **\- Bien. J'étais en train de rentrer quand j'ai vu la lumière ici. Comment ils vont ?**

 **\- Bien, ils se font bichonner par Isabella.**

 **\- Ils en ont de la chance.**

Il sourit et vint m'embrasser en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

 **\- Bonjour, bébé. Il est tôt...**

 **\- Je me sentais seule dans le lit, ça m'a réveillée. Tu venais de partir courir. 1H c'est long.**

 **\- J'ai pas couru 1h,** **j'ai** **pris mon temps. Tu sens le cheval...**

 **\- Et toi la transpiration, je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux.**

Il claqua mes fesses avant de se tourner vers son grand-père.

 **\- Je peux aider ?**

 **\- Il reste Hulk et Athéna à panser. Je vous laisse Hulk, je m'occupe d'Athéna.**

 **\- Ok.**

Edward hocha la tête et se dirigea avec moi dans le box de son cheval qu'il caressa en souriant.

 **\- Salut mon beau... comment ça va ? T'es toujours aussi magnifique toi... On ira se balader tout à l'heure. Comment tu le trouves, chérie ?**

 **\- Il est superbe. Il te ressemble. J'aime bien l'idée des prénoms en référence aux propriétaires. Quel** **â** **ge** **a** **le tien ?**

 **\- Huit ans. Plus petit, j'avais un poney. Saucisse... mais il est mort il y a deux ans.**

 **\- Saucisse ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je sais pas trop... Emmett devait choisir, il a choisi sans donner trop d'explications. Parfois faut pas chercher à comprendre mon frère. Comment ça** **s** **'est passé ce matin ?**

 **\- Bien. Nous n'avons pas parlé d'hier soir.**

 **\- Je suis content que tu** **aies** **quand même accepté de l'accompagner.**

 **\- Je suis comme ça. Tu ne mets pas de t-shirt ?**

 **\- Non... j'en ai pas. Ça pose un problème ?**

 **\- Je survivrai.**

Il me sourit et en silence, mais avec des regards et des sourires complices, nous nous occupâmes d'Hulk. Une fois tous les chevaux pansés, nous sortîmes de l'écurie en compagnie du grand-père d'Edward.

 **\- Je meurs de faim ! Quelle heure il est ?**

Edward regarda sa montre avant de me répondre.

 **\- 7h30. Moi aussi j'ai faim ! La course, ça creuse !**

 **\- Tu veux que je fasse des pancakes ?**

 **\- Pour tout le monde ?**

 **\- Non, juste nous deux. Tu sais bien que je m'en fous des autres ! Grosse andouille !**

 **\- Cours !**

Il haussa les sourcils en souriant et je me mis à courir alors qu'il me poursuivait. Quand il m'attrapa au bout de 30 secondes, il me souleva et me fit tournoyer dans les airs alors que j'explosais de rire. Quand il me reposa à terre, je nouai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai.

 **\- Grosse andouille ?**

 **\- Énorme andouille, oui.**

Il rit et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Vous venez les jeunes ou je dois attendre encore ? Moi aussi, j'ai faim !**

 **\- On arrive grand-père !**

Je grimpai sur le dos d'Edward et nous rejoignîmes Joseph. Nous remontâmes dans la petite voiture de golf pour rejoindre la maison. Après une douche express, j'allai m'activer à la cuisine pour nourrir tout le monde. Edward était toujours sous la douche quand je fus rejointe par Joseph.

- **Hum, ça sent divinement bon, Isabella.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Isabella... je... je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. Ce que nous avons dit...**

 **\- Oh... euh, ça va...**

 **\- Non, non ça ne va pas. C'était pas très... diplomate de notre part. Nous ne vous connaissions pas. C'** **était** **idiot d'émettre un jugement après cinq minutes.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très ouvert, vous avez raison.**

 **\- Mais vous êtes humaine. J'ai apprécié ce début de journée avec vous.**

 **\- Merci.**

Je lui souris et il me tendit sa main. Amusée, je lui accordai la poignée de main et me remis à mes pancakes. Je n'étais pas soulagée ou contente de ses excuses. Ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait le plus peinée, mais Carlisle. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'Emmett débarqua dans la cuisine.

 **\- Salut grand** **-** **père !**

 **\- Bonjour mon grand. Bien dormi ?**

 **\- Comme un bébé ! Bonjour Queen B ! Tu cuisines quoi ?**

 **\- Un poulet rôti. Je me suis di** **t** **que pour le petit** **-** **déjeun** **er** **ça serait sympa.**

Joseph et lui se mirent à rire et Emmett embrassa même ma joue. Une chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus. Je ne savais pas encore si j'appréciais cette marque d'affection ou si j'en étais gênée.

 **\- Edward roupille encore ?**

 **\- Non, il se douche. Au fait, je trouve que Paddi est une magnifique jument !**

 **\- Oh merde... tu connais donc la règle d** **u** **nom attribué par rapport au maître.**

 **\- Je trouve que ça te va très bien... petit ours. C'est mignon.**

 **\- Ouais.**

Je souris et Emmett alla se servir un café avant d'aller discuter avec son grand-père. Petit à petit tout le monde se réveilla. Edward nous avait rejoints, cependant, il n'adressa pas la parole à ses parents. Alors que tout le monde était assis autour de la table, je servis à chacun les pancakes que j'avais préparés avant de m'asseoir à côté d'Edward.

 **\- Merci pour le petit** **-** **déjeun** **er,** **chérie.**

 **\- Oh mais de rien.**

J'attaquai à mon tour mon assiette après m'être servie en café et jus d'orange.

\- **Bella, tu cuisines le poulet rôti comme personne !**

 **\- Je t'en remercie, Emmett.**

 **\- De rien. Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?**

Edward prit la parole.

\- **On pourrait tous partir à cheval, non ? Aller pique** **-** **niquer près du lac, non ?**

 **\- Oh oui, ça serait cool. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

Tout le monde approuva et Esmée et Marie, se proposèrent pour préparer le déjeuner. Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, tout le monde me remercia pour les pancakes et je montai avec Edward afin de me préparer pour la journée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée mettre pour monter à cheval ?**

 **\- Tu peux mettre ton jean comme hier. Tu sais, celui qui te fai** **t** **des fesses encore plus sublimes qu'elles ne le sont déjà.**

 **\- Je pense savoir duquel tu parles. Ton grand-père** **s** **'est excusé...**

 **\- Oh... c'est bien... mais ce n'est pas lui qui a été le plus méchant. Ce sont mes parents qui te doivent des excuses, surtout mon père.**

 **\- Tu sais, je ne veux pas que** **ç** **a gâche le week-end.**

 **\- Pour moi tout va bien.**

C'est à ce moment-là, alors que j'étais en culotte et soutien-gorge qu'Emmett entra dans la chambre sans avoir frappé. À toute vitesse, j'allai me cacher derrière Edward.

- **Putain Emmett ! Tu sais pas frapper, bordel ?**

 **\- Oh pardon, c'est comme si elle était en maillot de bain.**

 **\- Bah, je lui interdirais que son maillot soit en dentelle transparente ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- Je voulais demander un truc à Bella.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas attendre qu'elle soit habillée ? Parce que tu vois, ça m'arrangerai** **t** **.**

 **\- Et moi aussi !**

J'étais toujours cachée derrière Edward et Emmett soupira.

 **\- Ok, je regarde pas... je me tourne.**

 **\- Non, tu sors et tu reviendras dans genre... cinq minutes.**

 **\- Très bien !**

Emmett sortis et Edward se tourna vers moi.

\- **Tu devrais t'habiller, il n** **'** **attendra pas cinq minutes.**

 **\- Je pense aussi.**

J'allai mettre mon jean et un de mes nouveaux t-shirt avant qu'Emmett n'entre une nouvelle fois, toujours sans frapper.

\- **Parfois je me demande si nous avons vraiment les mêmes parents lui et moi...**

Je souris à Edward avant de me tourner vers son frère.

\- **Que puis-je pour toi ?**

 **\- Je vais le faire** **c** **e midi...**

 **\- Ah c'est bien.**

 **\- La demande en mariage à Rose. C'est pour** **c** **e midi. Ça sera parfait, le moment idéal.**

 **\- Oui d'accord. N'oublie pas de prendre la bague surtout !**

 **\- Non.. non bien sûr, elle est dans ma poche ! Je stresse. En tout cas, je voulais te remercier pour toute l'aide que tu m'as apportée depuis le début. Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant et si un jour... tu veux demander Edward en mariage et lui faire la surprise, je serai ravi de t'aider à lui acheter une jolie bague !**

Edward lui lança un coussin avant de lui répondre.

\- **Tu as dû être adopté ! Ça ne peut** **être que ça. Sinon comment expliqu** **er** **que Laurel et moi sommes normaux et toi non ? Je ne vois que l'adoption...**

 **\- Qui va adopt** **er** **?**

Rosalie venait d'arriver dans notre chambre. Elle nous sourit et Edward lui répondit.

 **\- Toi et Emmett. Il vient de nous dire qu'il voulait te faire la surprise d'adopter des petits Chinois siamois aveugles et sourds. Oh merde... j'ai tout gâché. Vraiment désolé.**

Je pouffai de rire alors qu'Emmett lançait à son tour le coussin qu'il avait reçu avant de se tourner vers sa femme.

 **\- Je crois qu'Edward est de mauvaise humeur. Tu es prête ? Tu es magnifique, chérie.**

 **\- Merci. Je crois que tou** **t** **le monde est en bas, on vous attend. Bella ? Je peux te dire un mot ?**

Oh c'est pas possible. Je soupirai discrètement avant de sourire à Rosalie et de la suivre dans le couloir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Emmett et Edward ?**

 **\- Oh rien, ils se chamaillent, rien de méchant.**

 **\- Oh d'accord. Donc pas de petits Chinois siamois aveugles et sourds ? Bien que je n'ai rien contre...**

 **\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Super... dis** **-** **moi... euh... déjà, je suis désolée pour hier soir, Emmett m'a raconté. Je ne comprends pas ce qui** **s** **e passe... Tu ne mérites pas ça...**

 **\- Tout va bien. Mais c'est gentil. Joseph** **s** **'est déjà excusé. Il m'a fait visit** **er** **l'écurie ce matin et j'ai aidé à panser les chevaux. C'était chouette.**

 **\- Il est très gentil. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Mais sache qu'Emmett et moi, on te soutiendra dans la famille.**

 **\- Merci c'est adorable. En tout cas... je suis soulagée.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Bah je pensais que tu voulais me voir pour encore me parler de cette histoire de bébé... tu sais, je lui di** **s** **... je lui di** **s** **pas...**

Le sourire qu'arborait Rosalie jusque-là s'effaça doucement et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Zut...

 **\- Oh, tu voulais m'en parler... Merde !**

 **\- Je... voulais dire que... bah, j'allais lui dire ce midi.**

 **\- C'est super ! Le moment sera parfait... la nature... les chevaux... le soleil... un bon repas...**

 **\- Toute cette histoire de... bébé... ça t'agace ?**

 **\- Non, non, non ! Mais... ça commence à tourner au ridicule. Rose, je suis très heureuse pour toi. Vous le méritez, vous serez des parents absolument géniaux mais... ça commence à faire long comme secret. Alors... il faut que ça sorte une bonne fois pour toute, pour qu'Emmett et toi soyez de nouveau totalement et complètement heureux. Et surtout que vous vous épanouissiez dans cette grossesse. Tu comprends ?**

 **\- Oui. Et tu as raison. Merci Bella... sincèrement. Et si un jour tu veux que je te rende la pareille pour quoi que ce soit alors... n'hésite surtout pas. Merci de m'avoir écoutée, soutenue, supportée et tout le reste.**

 **\- Avec plaisir.**

Elle me prit dans ses bras pour une brève étreinte qui me convenait parfaitement.

 **\- Allez, allons-y, il est temps que tu montes à cheval, Isabella !**

Je souris et allai retrouver les garçons avec elle. Nous descendîmes alors tous les quatre afin de rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon. Tous les Cullen étaient là et tous ensemble, nous prîmes la direction des écuries, à pied cette fois.

 **\- Isabella, vous savez jouer au baseball ?**

 **\- Oui... pourquoi ?**

J'étais tournée vers Joseph tout en tenant la main d'Edward. J'avais souvent joué avec Jacob et quelques-uns de nos amis. Je n'étais pas trop mauvaise.

 **\- Il n'est pas impossible que l'on fasse une petite partie.**

 **\- Oh e** **h** **bien, ça ne me fait pas peur.**

 **\- Parfait.**

Je souris et nous entrâmes dans l'écurie. Laurel se précipita voir son cheval et demanda à ce que je la rejoigne.

 **\- Tu as vu comme il est beau mon cheval ?**

 **\- Oui, il est sublime.**

 **\- Mais je ne peux pas encore le monter trop trop... il est trop jeune... Grand-mère, je pourrais le monter dans le manège un peu ?**

Elle s'était tournée vers sa grand-mère qui nous avait rejoints. Elle lui sourit et caressa les cheveux de sa petite-fille.

 **\- Oui, on ira un peu, ma chérie. Tu veux bien monter Canelle pour aujourd'hui ? Tu viens la seller avec moi ?**

 **\- Oui, à tout à l'heure, Bella.**

Elle m'embrassa et suivit sa grand-mère, je retournai voir Edward qui, comme tous les autres, s'occupait de son cheval.

 **\- Alors ça avance ici ? Tu manques de muscle ou quoi ?**

 **\- Tu vas courir derrière le cheval si ça continue.**

Je lui envoyai un baiser et le regardai faire.

\- **Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je tournai la tête vers une fille, d'environ mon âge, Elle s'avançait vers nous en souriant et Esmée poussa un cri de surprise avant d'aller prendre la fille dans ses bras.

\- **Mon Dieu quelle surprise ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

 **\- Je viens m'occuper de la naissance du poulain. Je pense que ça ne va pas tarder.**

 **\- Je savais que tu étais vétérinaire, mais pas ici ! Viens, toute la famille est là.**

 **\- D'accord, mais je dois vite filer voir ma patiente.**

 **\- Pas de soucis. Carlisle, regarde qui est là ! Tu te souviens de Mathilde ?**

Mathilde ? J'écarquillai les yeux sous la surprise. Mathilde l'ex copine d'Edward ? Ou c'était une coïncidence ? Lentement, je me tournai vers Edward, qui lui aussi observait la scène et avait perdu toutes couleurs. Pas de doute, ce n'était pas une coïncidence de prénoms.

* * *

 **Voilà... voilà.  
**

 **à la semaine prochaine =)**

 **Bisous à tous et à toutes**

 **Lexi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir**

 **Et voici un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci à vous pour les review, c'est toujours aussi géniale de vous lire.**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Alors la vétérinaire des grands-parents Cullen, n'était autre que l'ex fiancée d'Edward... sa première petite amie. Cool !

 **\- Isabella, je te jure...**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, vu ta tête, c'est évident que tu ne savais pas.**

 **\- Je l'ai pas revue depuis notre rupture.**

 **\- Tu risques de me quitter pour elle ?**

 **\- Pas du tout ! Faut que je finisse ça...**

Edward préféra se cacher en terminant de s'occuper de son cheval alors que je reportais mon attention sur la vétérinaire qui s'avançait vers nous en compagnie d'Emmett.

 **\- Mathilde... je te présente Isabella Swan. La petite** **amie d'Edward... Bella, voici Mathilde.**

Avant qu'elle ne s'avance pour me prendre dans ses bras, je lui tendis la main et observai de plus près l'ex petite amie. Elle était un peu plus grande que moi, des cheveux très noirs qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Des yeux bleus, un visage rond, des lèvres plutôt fines. Elle n'était pas moche. Ce qui m'étonnait, c'était qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec Jane, tout comme je n'avais rien à voir avec Jane. Nous étions trois types de filles différents.

\- **Bonjour Isabella. Nous avons déjà un point en commun.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui, on sait toutes les deux qu'Edward** **a** **un grain de beauté au niveau de l'aine gauche !**

Quelle pétasse ! Je la déteste ! N'essayant même pas de sourire, je me contentai de la regarder d'un air complètement stoïque. Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, je retirai ma main de la sienne et me tournai vers le box où Edward était mortifié, Emmett nous observait d'un air amusé.

 **\- Oh Edward, salut !**

 **\- Ah, Mathilde. Salut.**

 **\- Comment tu vas depuis le jour où tu m'as quittée à une semaine de notre mariage ?**

Edward me lança un regard avant de se gratter la tête et de répondre.

- **Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ? Je savais pas que tu étais... dans le coin.**

 **\- Ça ne fait que six mois, c'est tout récent.**

 **\- Ah d'accord. C'est bien. Emmett ? Tou** **t** **le monde est prêt ?**

Emmett regarda autour de lui avant de sourire à son frère.

 **\- Je crois bien, oui. Bon Mathilde, on te laisse avec la future maman ?**

 **\- Oui, je pense que je serai là quand vous rentrerez. Amusez-vous bien. Isabella, ravie de vous connaître.**

Je hochai la tête et la regardai s'éloigner, Emmett se retint de tout commentaire en partant et Edward sortit du box.

 **\- Désolé chérie...**

 **\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi mal à l'aise avec quelqu'un.**

 **\- Ouais... vien** **s** **, il faut qu'on aille te chercher une bombe.**

 **\- Tu veux me faire exploser ?**

 **\- Au contraire... c'est pour te protéger. Viens voir.**

Il prit ma main et m'entraîna dans une sorte de petite remise remplie de harnais, cravaches et autres ustensiles.

 **\- Wha, tu aurais pu me prévenir que c'était une salle de torture.**

 **\- Ou de plaisir... à la Christian Grey !**

 **\- Ah là, ça me plaît bien !**

Il sourit et prit une sorte de casque qu'il me posa sur la tête.

 **\- Vous avez une petite tête, mademoiselle Swan.**

 **\- Comment je dois le prendre ?**

En réponse, il m'embrassa avant de poser un nouveau casque sur ma tête.

 **\- Nous y voilà ! C'est ta taille.**

 **\- C'est ça une bombe ?**

 **\- Oui. Et tu es ravissante. Ça va ?**

 **\- Ouais, j'ai un peu peur.**

 **\- Tout ira bien, je serai là.**

Je souris et nous retournâmes près du cheval. Edward le sortit dehors où tout le monde était déjà sur leur cheval.

 **\- Comment je monte là** **-** **dessus moi ?**

 **\- Tu vas monter sur le garrot, juste devant moi. Et tu n'as rien d'autre à faire. Juste ne pas tomber.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Mets ton pied sur l'étrier... non, l'autre pied... Maintenant grimpe et s'il le faut, je mettrai mes mains sur tes fesses pour t'aider.**

 **\- Bah voyons !**

Il sourit et bien que je n'eus pas besoin d'aide, ses mains trouvèrent mes fesses. Il m'aida à bien m'installer avant de monter à son tour derrière moi. Une fois tous prêts, nous partîmes. C'était plutôt bizarre comme sensation, je me laissais balancer par le rythme du cheval tout en m'appuyant contre Edward.

 **\- Comment ça va devant** **?**

 **\- Je vais bien, c'est pas désagréable. Et toi ça va ?**

 **\- Oui. Je suis vraiment désolé pour Mathilde.**

 **\- Non, ça va... C'est pas la première fille que tu as failli épous** **er** **que je rencontre.**

 **\- Oh Bella... s'il te plaît...**

 **\- Sincèrement. J'aime pas cette fille, sa remarque sur ton grain de beauté m'a donné envie de la tuer, je n'aurai jamais aucune sympathie pour elle, mais... j'ai assez confiance en toi. Je sais que tu m'aimes.**

 **\- N'en doute jamais. Mais je me sens mal envers elle.**

 **\- C'est normal. C'est ton premier amour.**

 **\- Oui... on a vécu ensemble et j'ai rompu avec elle à une semaine du mariage.**

 **\- Tu regresses.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Bah avec Jane, tu t'es arrêté aux fiançailles. Tu as peur de plus en plus tôt. Mauvais signe pour moi !**

Il me mit une petite claque sur la cuisse.

 **\- Tu es méchante avec moi.**

 **\- C'est pour ça que moi, tu m'épouseras pour de vrai !**

 **\- Bella ? C'est une demande en mariage ?**

 **\- Non... mais c'est ce dont j'ai envie. Pas maintenant, ni demain, mais je... pense sincèrement que je finirai par t'épouser.**

 **\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'épater. Je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime.**

 **\- Maintenant accroche** **-** **toi.**

 **\- Quoi ? Où ?**

 **\- Au cheval, à sa crinière.**

Je fis rapidement ce qu'il me demandait et le cheval prit de la vitesse. C'était génial, je me mis à rire tant c'était grisant. C'était bien plus agréable que la moto. Je me sentais libre. Edward finit par faire ralentir le cheval. Nous étions dans une grande clairière non loin d'une petite rivière. C'était désertique mais plein de charme.

\- **Alors ? Comment ça va ?**

 **\- C'était trop génial ! C'est mieux que la moto. Oh Edward, achetons à cheval quand on sera à Seattle.**

Il rit et descendit de sa monture avant de m'aider à en faire autant.

 **\- Merci pour la balade, monsieur Cullen.**

 **\- Avec plaisir, mademoiselle Swan. Tu peux enlever ta bombe.**

Je m'exécutai alors que les autres arrivaient. Edward alla attacher son cheval à un piquet qu'il avait planté au sol tandis que Laurel s'avançait vers moi.

\- **Alors, t'a aimé le cheval ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est vraiment génial. Et toi, tu te débrouilles très bien, je t'ai vue. Tu es fabuleuse.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup. Je vais demander** **de l'eau** **à maman, j'ai très soif !**

 **\- Vas-y.**

Quand tous les chevaux furent dessellés et bien attachés, le grand-père demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

- **Très bien tout le monde. Maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses. Le baseball ! Edward, Emmett, vous êtes capitaines d'équipes. Edward, pile tu choisis en premier, face c'est toi Emmett.**

Je fronçai les sourcils, c'était très impératif mais tout le monde sembla excité par la future partie à venir. Joseph lança une pièce et annonça le verdict.

 **\- Face, Emmett tu commences !**

Emmett, se tourna alors vers nous, enfin vers moi, et me lança un grand sourire.

\- **Je ne sais pas ce que tu vaux au baseball, Queen B, mais je te veux dans mon équipe ! Au moins, rien que pour faire enrag** **er** **mon frère !**

 **\- Tu fais chier, Emmett !**

Edward lui tapa doucement dans l'épaule et je me dirigeai du côté d'Emmett. L'équipe d'Edward était composée de Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée. Quand à nous, nous avions Laurel et Joseph, Marie ferait office d'arbitre. Je ne trouvais pas les équipes très équilibrées mais Emmett avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Les équipes faites, chacun se réunit afin de parler stratégie.

 **\- Alors Emmett ? On fait quoi ?**

 **\- Euh... j'en sais rien grand-père.**

Quoi ? Alors il avait choisi une équipe au hasard ? Je pris la parole.

 **\- Donc, tu as fait une équipe... au pif ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Ok... Edward est un compétiteur. Il va vouloir absolument gagn** **er** **.**

 **\- Oui et donc ?**

 **\- Il ne faut pas qu'il gagne. Donc... on va utiliser votre force d'hommes et notre agilité et notre rapidité de filles.**

 **\- Très bien, donc nous on lance, et vous vous courez. C'est bon pour tout le monde ? Choupette, c'est bon ?**

Il parlait à Laurel qui lui répondit que tout était clair, Joseph approuva notre idée et après avoir délimité le terrain et les bases, nous nous mîmes en place et la partie commença. Dans un premier temps, nous fûmes menés par l'équipe d'Edward. C'était un redoutable adversaire, très autoritaire avec ses coéquipiers, il ne laissait aucune place au doute. Cet homme était une machine. Il était programmé pour gagner. Cependant nous tenions bien la route, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de retard. À la mi-temps, Emmett demanda à notre groupe de se réunir, chose que nous fîmes loin de nos adversaires.

 **\- Bon, il faut qu'on reprenne la main. On va perdre, je laisserai pas Edward gagner encore une fois ! Grand-père, des idées ?**

 **\- Je trouve que nous nous en sortons bien. Laurel, tu te débrouilles très bien, ma chérie. Et vous Bella, vous en voulez.**

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer.

 **\- C'est très gentil grand** **-** **père mais... ça ne va pas nous faire gagner. Bella ?**

 **\- On arrête de jouer filles contre filles et garçons contre garçons. Quand Esmée joue, elle doit être face à Laurel. Instinct maternelle. Toi Emmett, soi** **s** **face à Rose, elle ne s'attendra pas à ce que tu y ailles fort. Moi, je jouerai face à Edward, il ne donnera pas toute sa force et vous Joseph, face à Carlisle, vous êtes son père, il y aura de l'attendrissement. Mais c'est compris ? Pas de pitié ! On court vite, on frappe fort !**

Emmett hocha la tête et tapota mon épaule.

 **\- Bravo Bella ! Bien vu !**

 **\- Très intelligent, Isabella. Vous êtes aussi redoutable qu'Edward.**

Je souris à Joseph et nous nous remîmes en place pour la deuxième partie de jeu. Notre tactique était plutôt efficace, pas de pitié pour les adversaires pris en surprise. Même Edward tomba dans le panneau. Petit à petit, mon équipe rattrapa son retard, Edward bouillonnait de rage et lorsque les points gagnants furent mis en jeu, je me retrouvai face à lui. Emmett s'avança vers moi.

 **\- Allez Bella. Il faut que tu gagnes. Edward est enragé, il ne va pas y aller de main morte.**

 **\- Je vais y arriver.**

 **\- Il faut que tu frappes cette balle !**

Je hochai la tête et Laurel me prit dans ses bras.

 **\- Bonne chance, Bella !**

 **\- Merci princesse.**

Puis ce fut au tour de Joseph de me serrer la main.

\- **On compte sur vous !**

J'avais l'impression d'être un des Anvengers qui devaient sauver le monde ! De son côté, Edward se mit à râler.

 **\- Bon on la joue cette balle ou on vous apporte un thé et des gâteaux ?!**

Je secouai la tête, attrapai ma batte et allai me placer face à Edward.

 **\- Bah enfin Swan.**

 **\- Oh arrête Cullen, prépare** **-** **toi juste à perdre !**

 **\- Je pensais que tu me connaissai** **s** **mieux que ça, bébé. Je ne perds jamais.**

 **\- C'était avant de me connaître. Allez, on y va ? O** **u** **tu viens boire le thé avec nous** **?**

Il rit et se plaça avant de lancer sa première balle. Que je manquai.

 **\- Dommage Bella.**

 **\- Tai** **s-** **toi !**

 **\- Plus que deux balles !**

Je ne répondis rien, préférant me concentrer sur son lancer... je loupai une nouvelle fois la balle.

 **\- Allez chérie, tu pourras toujours venir pleurer dans mes bras.**

 **\- C'est toi qui viendra !**

Il m'envoya un baiser et se prépara à lancer la dernière balle. Allez Bella ! Tu peux le faire ! Par miracle, je réussis à toucher la balle, je frappai si fort que je fis même un « home Run » Je restai béate devant ma défense. Ce fut Emmett qui me réveilla.

 **\- Cours Bella ! Putain mais cours !**

Je finis par réagir et laissai tomber ma batte afin de courir de base en base dans le but de faire le tour du terrain. J'approchais du but tandis qu'Edward hurlait contre son père pour qu'il se dépêche de ramener la balle. Arrivée à l'avant-dernière base, je rejoignis Laurel, qui ne courait pas aussi vite que moi, je lui pris alors la main et nous finîmes le parcours ensemble et à son rythme. De retour au point de départ, qui concluait aussi la partie et déclarait mon équipe vainqueur, je laissai échapper un cri de joie. Tous mes coéquipiers vinrent auprès de moi afin de célébrer notre victoire. Je me laissai même prendre dans les bras alors que nous savourions notre victoire. Emmett finit par se tourner vers Edward

- **Alors petit frère ? Ça fait quoi de perdre ? T'as les boules, hein ?**

 **\- Ne fai** **s** **pas le malin, Emmett.**

Je me tournai à mon tour vers Edward, il n'avait pas l'air fâché ou en colère. Il était même souriant.

 **\- Tu es virée, Swan. Tu m'as trahi, une bonne employée aurai** **t** **laissé son patron gagner.**

 **\- Sauf, que là, tu n'es pas mon patron. Juste mon petit ami. Et je n'ai aucun remord ! Mais tu peux venir pleurer dans mes bras !**

 **\- Je vais étudier la question. En tout cas, bien jou** **é** **. Je suis fair-play.**

 **\- Et c'est tout à ton honneur.**

Je lui tendis la main, il me la serra avant de m'attirer à lui et de m'embrasser.

 **\- Je me console.**

 **\- Bien entendu. Je pensais que tu serais bien plus fâché.**

 **\- Mais te voir sourire autant me fait plaisir.**

 **\- Tu es quand même agacé ?**

 **\- Oui ! Je déteste perdre !**

Nous fûmes interrompus par Emmett qui, je pense, allait se faire un plaisir de rappeler à Edward qu'il avait perdu.

 **\- Hey, le looser ? Tu lâches Queen B et on va manger ?**

 **\- Je peux manger sans la lâcher. Et tu m'appelles comme ça encore une fois, je te tue Emmett.**

 **\- Looser ! Looser !**

Sur ce, Edward partit à la poursuite de son frère et pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient, j'allai rejoindre le reste de la famille. Après quelques félicitations de la part d'un peu tout le monde, j'aidai à installer le pique-nique. Quand les frères Cullen eurent fini de se courir après, Edward vint s'installer à côté de moi. Une fois tout le monde servi en sandwichs, je fus surprise et gênée quand Carlisle s'adressa à moi.

 **\- Vous avez déjà jou** **é** **au BaseBall, Isabella ?**

 **\- Euh oui... avec Jacob et quelque** **s-** **uns de nos amis. En fait, c'est mon père qui m'a appri** **s** **à jouer quand j'étais petite.**

 **\- Vous joue** **z** **à d'autres sports ?**

 **\- Jacob m'a appri** **s** **le Foot. Je ne suis pas trop mauvaise.**

Emmett prit la parole.

 **\- On fait une partie après manger ? Je prends Bella dans mon équipe !**

Edward donna un coup dans l'épaule de son frère et Marie parla en s'adressant toujours à moi.

 **\- Vous avez des frères et sœurs, Isabella ?**

 **\- Non. Il n'y a que mes parents et moi.**

 **\- Et Brad Pitt.**

Je souris en regardant Edward qui avait placé le nom de mon chat comme si ne pas le citer était une erreur. Sa grand-mère s'interrogea.

\- **Brad Pi** **t** **t ?**

 **\- C'est notre chat.**

Je le regardai surprise, amusée et touchée qu'il considère Brad Pitt comme le sien.

 **\- Notre chat ?**

\- **Il vit chez moi la plupart du temps ! Il me fait des câlins et me regarde quand je me douche. Alors oui, notre chat.**

Cette fois, c'est Emmett qui intervint.

 **\- Je déteste ce chat ! C'est un sauvage ! Et en plus, maintenant, j'apprends qu'il est pervers ! Mater Edward sous la douche... il est gay ?**

 **\- Mon chat n'est ni sauvage, ni pervers ! Il ne t'aime pas, c'est tout. Tu n'es pas sympa avec lui non plus Emmett. Je te rappelle la fois o** **ù** **tu as voulu le tuer d'une crise cardiaque ?**

 **\- Ok, mais comment tu expliques le voyeurisme ? Edward, tu devrais porter plainte.**

 **\- C'est arrivé une fois ou deux, juste parce qu'Edward avait fermé la porte de la salle de bain sans voir que le chat était là. Et ça prouve que Brad Pitt** **a** **du goût, il sait reconnaître les belles choses quand il en voit !**

 **\- Tu parles, il voulait juste jouer à la balle ! Fai** **s** **gaffe à tes boules, frangin !**

Edward pouffa de rire et je secouai la tête. C'était peine perdue. Heureusement, Laurel prit ma défense.

 **\- Moi je l'aime bien ton chat, Bella. Il est gentil et tout doux.**

 **\- Merci princesse.**

Elle me sourit avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son repas, Esmée lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste tendre avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi.

\- **Pourquoi ce prénom déjà ? Brad Pitt.**

 **\- C'était un cadeau de ma mère, et maman est assez fan de l'acteur... alors elle l'a appelé comme ça. Je n'ai pas cherché à le changer. Jacob a essay** **é** **, il voulait qu'on l'appelle Gus, pourquoi je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'a jamais réussi.**

 **\- Qui est Jacob ?**

C'était Marie qui me questionnait mais ce fut Edward qui répondit avec un manque de tact qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

 **\- L'ex-mari** **mort** **de Bella.**

Je baissai les yeux, gênée qu'il ait annoncé les choses de cette manière.

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- Quoi ? Jacob et Bella se sont mariés à 18 ans, ils sont restés ensemble 8 ans avant de divorc** **er** **d'un commun accord. Ils étaient très bons amis. Le jour du jugement d** **e** **divorce, après une soirée pour fêt** **er** **leur célibat, Bella** **s** **'est fait agresser, Jacob a essayé de l'aider et il** **s** **'est fait tabass** **er** **à mort. Il est resté plusieurs semaines dans le coma avant d'être débranch** **er** **il y a un peu plus de deux mois. S'en est suivi de graves accusations envers elle par la famille de Jacob, plusieurs procès qu'elle a gagné** **s** **d'ailleurs.**

Il fit une petite pause dans ses explications, je pensais d'ailleurs qu'il en avait fini mais il poursuivit d'un ton plutôt dur.

 **Tout ça explique la réserve de Bella, sa méfiance envers les inconnus. Elle a été traumatisé** **e** **, détruite, mise plus bas que terre mais elle fait tout pour s'en sortir, elle va y arriver. Elle vaut la peine d'être connue, il lui faut juste du temps. Alors ceux qui pensent qu'elle m'est nuisible, que c'est une manipulatrice ou je ne sais quoi, sachez que vous vous trompez. Cette fille est formidable, drôle, brillante et belle. Elle ne mérite la haine de personne juste parce qu'elle est renfermée face à l'inconnu. Il faut juste lui laisser de temps d'être parfaitement à l'aise et à ce moment là... vous verrez la Bella que moi je vois. Je pense qu'Emmett, Rosalie et Laurel l'ont parfaitement bien compris et l'apprécient à sa juste valeur. Les autres, grandissez avant de juger !**

J'allais mourir de honte. Je voulais disparaître, je le détestais pour avoir dit tout ça, je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour me défendre. Cependant, je me sentais flattée, il s'adressait tout de même à ses parents et ses grands-parents. Je pense qu'il avait attendu le moment parfait, selon lui, pour exprimer sa colère par rapport aux propos d'hier soir envers moi. Après son petit discours, le silence fut total, ses parents auraient pu répliquer quelque chose, mais... je crois qu'ils savaient qu'ils méritaient de se faire remonter les bretelles par leur fils. De plus, maintenant, Edward avait installé un immense malaise. Personne n'osait parler ou même se regarder. Heureusement, Emmett décida de briser le silence et je lui en fus infiniment reconnaissante.

 **\- Bien, après** **c** **e petit discours joyeux d'Edward, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose. J'ai pris une décision... Rosalie, cela nous concerne.**

Seigneur merci ! Emmett allait faire sa demande à Rosalie et tout le monde allait oublier le couple maudit Edward/Bella. Je relevai la tête vers le couple fétiche de la famille, Rosalie était toute pâle, Emmett était mal à l'aise et visiblement nerveux. Il me lança un bref coup d'œil avant d'aider sa femme à se lever.

 **\- Hum... voilà, Rose, tu sais que je t'aime énormément. Je suis amoureux de toi comme au premier jour. Tu es et resteras à jamais la femme de ma vie. Je peux admettre et reconnaître que** **c** **es derniers temps, depuis quelques semaines, je t'ai peut-être négligée... nous sommes peut-être entré** **s** **dans une routine que je n'avais pas vue venir.**

 **\- Emmett... non non... ce n'est pas...**

 **\- Laisse** **-** **moi finir. S'il te plaît. J'ai pas mal discuté avec Isabella et elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur une chose. Je ne t'ai pas offert la chose dont rêvent toutes les petites filles. Je n'ai pas donné la chance à nos familles de partager notre bonheur. Alors voilà...**

Je ne pouvais retenir mon sourire, Rosalie pleurait déjà, Emmett s'était mis à genoux et Edward me prit la main.

 **\- Rosalie, ma chérie. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser... une nouvelle fois et devant nos proches en grande pompe ?**

 **\- Oh mon Dieu... Emmett... oui ! Oui ! Bien sûr oui ! Mille fois oui !**

Emmett sortit alors la bague de sa poche et la tendit à Rosalie. Cette dernière poussa un cri de surprise en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

 **\- Emmett...**

 **\- Il fallait faire les choses bien jusqu'au bout. Elle te plaît ?**

 **\- Elle est... fantastique... oh mon chéri...**

Emmett lui demanda alors sa main avant d'y glisser la bague de chez Tiffany que nous avions choisie pour elle. Suite à cela, Emmett se releva et embrassa sa toute nouvelle fiancée. Edward se mit alors à siffler et à applaudir le couple, rapidement suivi par les autres membres de la famille. Nous nous levâmes tous et chacun de nous embrassa et félicita Emmett et Rosalie. Cette dernière montra sa bague à tout le monde, Esmée et Marie s'extasièrent devant le bijou. Emmett s'avança vers moi.

 **\- Je l'ai fai** **t** **...**

 **\- Je suis fière de toi ! Et merci, tu m'as sauv** **ée** **d'un moment de honte intergala** **ct** **ique !**

 **\- Edward** **a** **juste voulu te défendre...**

 **\- Bref. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Ça n'étai** **t** **pas si dur au final.**

 **\- Non, je me sens soulagé ! Merci en tou** **t** **cas.**

 **\- De rien.**

Il me prit dans ses bras un bref instant avant que Rosalie vienne vers nous.

 **\- Bella ? C'est vraiment toi qui l'a aidé ?**

 **\- Pas grand** **-** **chose, c'est lui qui a tout fait.**

 **\- Mais tu le savais ?**

 **\- Euh... et bien oui... un peu.**

Emmett secoua la tête en me prenant par les épaules.

 **\- Arrête tes bêtises. Tu m'as écouté, tu m'a donné l'idée et tu m'as même accompagné choisir la bague.**

 **\- Bella, c'est vrai ?**

 **\- C'est pas important.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si ! Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose... Bella a aussi jou** **é** **un rôle dans ce que je dois vous annoncer.**

Emmett fronça les sourcils et tous les regards étaient de nouveau tournés vers nous. C'était au tour de Rosalie de faire sa grande déclaration. Emmett me tenait toujours par les épaules.

\- **Emmett, tu disais que tu me trouvais distante... j'avais une bonne raison... enfin non, ce n'était pas une bonne raison. J'avais juste peur d'en parler. Bella a deviné et elle m'a soutenue, elle a été ma confidente...**

 **\- Rose, tu vas bien ? Tu es malade ?**

 **\- Non, non, mon chéri. En fait je...**

Rosalie me regarda, inquiète et nerveuse. Emmett était cramponné à mes épaules, me faisant presque mal. D'un sourire, j'encourageai Rose à poursuivre alors que toute la famille attendait de savoir.

 **\- Bon ok. Voilà. Emmett, mon amour. Je... suis enceinte.**

Je sentis Emmett vaciller à côté de moi, il allait s'évanouir, Edward dut même le soutenir pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Rosalie paniqua et me regarda avec affolement avant de se précipiter sur Emmett.

 **\- Emmett, chéri... ça va ? Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Je vais être papa... ?**

 **\- Euh oui...**

 **\- C'est juste pour ça que tu étais distante ? Tu avais peur de me dire que tu étais enceinte ?**

 **\- Oui... Emmett, ça va ?**

 **\- Je vais être papa ? Putain de merde !**

Il se jeta alors sur Rosalie pour l'embrasser et la serrer dans ses bras.

 **\- On va être parents ? C'est juste... mon** **D** **ieu ! Mais Rose, pourquoi tu as eu peur ?**

 **\- Je ne savais pas... Tu es content ?**

 **\- Bien sûr ! Hey vous tous ! On va se marier et avoir un bébé !**

Tout le monde les félicita, Esmée pleurait de joie dans les bras de Carlisle, Emmett et Rosalie n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser. Toutes ces effusions familiales, ces embrassades me mettaient mal à l'aise. Ils étaient heureux, je l'étais pour eux mais je préférais m'éloigner un moment.

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Ils l'ont enfin dit. C'est bien. Plus de secret !**

 **\- Oui. J'ai vraiment cru qu'Emmett allait tomber dans les pommes.**

 **\- Hum.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu as ?**

 **\- Je... n'ai pas vraiment... aimé ce que tu as di** **t** **à tout le monde tout à l'heure.** **À** **propos de moi. Parler de Jacob, mes problèmes, mes peurs et tout le reste. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un chevalier blanc en armure sur son cheval pour me défendre.**

 **\- Je suis en colère contre mes parents. J'avais besoin de mettre les choses au clair. Ils doivent te respecter. Ils sont injustes avec toi.**

 **\- Oui mais la meilleure attaque est parfois l'ignorance. Je sais ce que je vaux, toi aussi. Le reste... c'est un peu secondaire.**

 **\- Moi je ne l'accepte pas. De toute façon c'est fait.**

 **\- Ouais... Heureusement quand même qu'Emmett et Rose ont détendu l'ambiance. Regarde** **-** **les tous... ils sont heureux.**

 **\- Tu ne me fais pas de scène ?**

 **\- Non, parce que je suis aussi flattée que tu me défendes comme ça.**

 **\- Parce que je t'aime. On va se balader ? Tu veux monter à cheval ?**

 **\- Oui d'accord. Mais je suis quand même à moitié fâch** **ée** **.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Je souris, nous retournâmes vers la famille.

 **\- Euh Bella et moi allons nous balader un peu...**

Rosalie se précipita alors vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

 **\- Bella merci ! Merci merci ! Tu avais raison... Oh je suis folle de joie ! Un bébé et un mariage !**

 **\- Je t'avais di** **t** **que tu ne devais pas t'inquiéter pour rien.**

 **\- Je te revaudrai ça, Bella !**

 **\- Non... tu ne me dois rien. Maintenant jure** **-** **moi** **seulement** **de te détendre, profite de ta grossesse et prépare le mariage de tes rêves !**

 **\- Je te le jure ! Merci merci.**

Elle m'embrassa, Emmett vint nous prendre toutes les deux dans ses bras.

 **\- Arrêtez maintenant... vous me gênez.**

 **\- T'es trop modeste, Queen B. Allez, va te balader !**

Je souris à Emmett et m'éclipsai tranquillement avec Edward. Il me fit monter sur son cheval et lui marcha à côté en tenant les rênes. Pendant un long moment, nous nous baladâmes tranquillement, en silence, je profitais juste du paysage et de faire du cheval.

 **\- Edward ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je pensais à un truc... Si nous déménageons à New York, comment tu feras pour ton centre ?**

 **\- Je peux le gérer à distance. Ce n'est pas un problème.**

 **\- Et avec Laurel ? Tu pourrais te séparer d'elle ?**

 **\- Ce n'est que ma sœur. Je l'aime, mais ce n'est pas avec elle que je veux faire ma vie. Pourquoi tu demandes tout ça ? Tu ne veux pas aller à New York ?**

 **\- Si, bien sûr que si, mais... je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne reculeras pas. Parce que je crois à fond** **en** **ce projet, j'en meurs d'envie et je serais immensément triste et déçue si ça ne se faisait pas.**

 **\- Oh Bella. Viens descends...**

Il arrêta le cheval et m'aida à descendre de ma monture. Il prit mon visage en coupe et posa son front contre le mien.

\- **Nous iron** **s** **ensemble à New York, Bella. J'en ai très envie, c'est mon but, c'est mon rêve. Je veux construire ma vie avec toi là** **-** **bas. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que je t'ai dit.**

 **\- Alors je peux vraiment rêver d'une vie à New York** **?**

 **\- Oui Bella. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, chérie.**

 **\- Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça. Je t'aime.**

Il m'embrassa et nous finîmes notre balade. De retour auprès de sa famille, je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise de les entendre ne parler que de mariage et de bébé. Cependant, je fus désagréablement obligée de constater que Mathilde nous avait rejoints. Après un bref coup d'oeil à Edward, je vis qu'il n'avait pas l'air ravi de la voir ici.

- **Oh vous êtes rentr** **és** **. Bella, on parlait de toi !**

 **\- Ah... encore. Pourquoi cette fois ?**

Rosalie fit la moue et tapota une place à côté d'elle et d'Esmée. J'allai m'y installer, suivie d'Edward qui s'installa derrière moi et colla son torse contre mon dos.

\- **Je voudrais te demander d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur lors du mariage. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment les choses se passeront, o** **ù** **et quand mais... je veux que toi et Laurel soyez mes demoiselles d'honneur.**

 **\- Oh... je suppose que je peux faire ça, oui...**

 **\- Oh merci, Bella ! Emmett nous a tou** **t** **raconté. Sans toi..**

 **\- Non, non non... Emmett est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions tout seul. Il m'a demandé mon avis, je lui ai donné et c'est tout. Rien d'autre. Il a fait ça tout seul. Vraiment.**

 **\- Alors merci pour ce que tu n'as pas fait.**

Rose me fit un clin d'œil et Joseph m'interpella.

\- **J'ai une question pour vous, Isabella. Pourquoi Emmett vous appelle-t-il Queen ? Il m'a dit de vous demander.**

 **\- Oh euh... je ne sais plus trop. Un soir, un ami nous a lancé un pari débile et j'ai di** **t** **que si j'y arriv** **ais,** **je voulais qu'ils m'appellent Queen Isabella. Pourquoi, ça je ne sais pas. J'étais un peu... pompette !**

 **\- Vous trouvez que ça vous correspond** **c** **e surnom ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment. Si je devais avoir un surnom** **ce** **serai** **t** **sûrement Iceberg ou un truc du genre. C'est comme ça que tout le monde me voie !**

Je lançai un bref coup d'œil à Carlisle qui fuit mon regard. Edward me donna une claque sur la cuisse.

 **\- Arrête de dire ça. Tu m'énerves ! Et tu sais ce que ça fait un Edward en colère ! Moi je trouve que Queen lui va bien. Elle a aidé Rosalie avec son secret de grossesse... Elle a en même temps géré les inquiétudes d'Emmett. Elle est formidable avec Laurel. Elle a des idées de génie pour l'entreprise, elle nous a aidés plus d'une fois. Elle m'a empêché un mariage désastreux avec Jane... je trouve que Queen est bien.**

C'est à ce moment-là que Mathilde décida d'intervenir.

\- **Un mariage désastreux ? Combien de fois tu as failli te marier, Edward ? C'est une habitude chez toi de t'engager et de t'enfuir ?**

Je me tournai vers l'ex désagréable. Je détestais cette fille.

 **\- Je vous trouve fascinante, Mathilde.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ?**

 **\- Je pensais que l'espèce humaine poussai** **t** **les individus à évoluer, à grandir, à passer à autre chose. Nous sommes constitu** **és** **d'un instinct qui nous** **pousse à nous** **relever lorsque l'on tombe. Pas à rester allongé par terre à se morfondre. Mais je suis forcée de constat** **er** **que pour vous, la rancœur est plus forte que la nature humaine. C'est dingue et ça me fascine !**

Je lui fis le sourire le plus hypocrite que je pouvais faire tout en soutenant son regard. Son visage se décomposa puis ses yeux furent animés par une haine sans nom. Edward avait la tête dans mon cou et ricanait contre moi. Je reportai alors mon regard vers Rosalie.

- **Tu me remontres t** **a** **bague, Rosalie ?**

Rosalie sourit avant de me tendre la main. Elle me remercia encore une fois pour avoir aidé Emmett à choisir cette bague qu'elle adorait. Puis la conversation dériva, hélas, sur Mathilde qui discuta avec Esmée et Marie, Emmett, Edward et Joseph discutèrent baseball, Carlisle lui était parti avec Laurel pour une balade à cheval. Je me laissais doucement bercer par Edward et je m'endormis en prenant le risque de laisser Edward et Mathilde ensemble avec les Cullen qui avait l'air d'adorer l'ex de mon compagnon.

* * *

 **Et voilà**

 **Qu'en dites vous ?**

 **Je vous souhaite d'avance de très bonne fêtes de Noel.**

 **J'espère que vous aurez de beau cadeaux.  
**

 **Moi je ne ne demanderais qu'une petite reviews =)**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bise**

 **Lexi**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir**

 **Comment c'est passé votre noel ? Santa a été généreux avec vous**

 **EN tout cas merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien.**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- **Bella ? Bébé... réveille** **-** **toi, on** **d** **oit rentrer, mon amour.**

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, éblouie par la lumière du soleil. Edward embrassa mon visage tout en me souriant.

 **\- Bonjour princesse... comment ça va ?**

 **\- Bien. J'ai dormi longtemps ?**

 **\- Une petite heure. Mais on doit rentrer.**

 **\- Je suis restée une heure dans cette position contre toi?**

 **\- Non, tu es pass** **ée** **de bras en bras. Chacun t'a tenue un peu.**

 **\- Une question bête mérite une réponse bête.**

 **\- Je suis de ton avis. D'autant plus que j'ai mal aux jambes, je ne sens plus mes fesses et que mon dos commence à ne plus supporter la position.**

 **\- Désolée. Je te masserai ce soir.**

 **\- C'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Bon, tu sais que je t'aime, mais si tu pouvais te lever.**

Je souris et me levai tout en me m'étirant, Edward en fit autant et je regardai autour de moi, tous les Cullen et Mathilde étaient en train de seller leurs chevaux. Prenant ma main, Edward m'entraîna vers Hulk et il lui mit sa selle. Une fois tous prêts, nous montâmes tous à cheval afin de repartir vers la maison.

 **\- Il** **s** **'est passé quoi pendant que je dormais ?**

 **\- Ils ont parlé, Emmett et Rose se sont bécotés... c'est à peu pr** **è** **s tout.**

 **\- Mathilde** **a** **tenté quelque chose avec toi ?**

 **\- Non. Après tout ce que tu lui as mis dans la figure, elle a fait profil bas.**

 **\- Elle le méritait. Non ?**

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit, moi, ça m'excite toujours quand tu joues les tigresses comme ça.**

Je secouai la tête tandis qu'il embrassait mon cou.

 **\- Pourquoi elle est ici d'ailleurs ?**

 **\- Elle vit dans le coin. Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle d'elle ?**

 **\- Je veux savoir à qui j'ai a** **f** **faire.**

 **\- Le poulain est né, elle va partir. Nous, on ne va pas rester là douze ans alors pourquoi s'embêter** **?** **S'il te plaît... profitons juste de notre week** **-** **end.**

 **\- Un week** **-** **end de rêve... tes parents qui ne m'aiment pas, ton ex... tes parents qui préfèrent ton ex...**

 **\- Isabella, ça suffit maintenant !**

 **\- Quoi, on ne peut pas parler ? Tu sais, c'est pas en disant mon prénom en entier que tu vas me faire taire.**

 **\- Je constate que je n'ai plus aucune autorité sur toi.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la question. Je dis juste que j'ai encore le droit de dire ce que je veux.**

 **\- Ce week** **-** **end ne te plaît donc pas ?**

 **\- Il y a du bon et du mauvais. J'ai déjà cité le mauvais.**

Il ne me répondit pas et c'est en silence que nous regagnâmes les écuries. Je descendis du cheval et laissai Edward s'occuper de lui et allai rejoindre Laurel et Joe devant un box.

 **\- Regarde Bella. C'est le poulain. C'est une fille. Elle est belle, hein ?**

 **\- Oui.**

La nouvelle née avait une robe de couleur marron très clair, le bas des pattes était blanc. Elle était mignonne c'est vrai.

 **\- Grand** **-** **père, comment on va l'appeler ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas encore, ma chérie.**

 **\- On pourrait l'appeler Bella.**

 **\- Non. Tu sais bien qu'on ne donne pas les prénoms des gens aux cheva** **ux** **.**

 **\- Ah oui, zut...**

 **\- On y réfléchira, Laurel. Allez viens, il faut la laisser tranquille avec sa maman. Tu veux prendre un goûter et monter Fripon ensuite dans le manège ?**

 **\- Oui ! Grand-mère a dit que je pourrais.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Allez viens. Isabella, vous venez avec nous ? Nous allons prendre la voiturette... les places sont chères.**

Je souris et les suivis bien volontiers et au moment de partir Edward s'installa sur la place libre à côté de moi comme un fou et mort de rire. Je tournai la tête pour voir Emmett juste à quelques centimètres de nous, l'air penaud et essoufflé.

\- **La prochaine fois loose'mett ! Allez, roule grand-père !**

Joseph prit alors le chemin de la maison et Edward se remit de sa victoire sur son frère pour une place dans la voiturette. Laurel se tourna ensuite vers son frère avec un air plutôt perplexe.

\- **Edward ?**

 **\- Oui choupinette ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça veu** **t** **dire que Rose elle est enceinte ? J'ai pas bien compris.**

 **\- Emmett et Rosalie vont avoir un bébé. Quand une** **femme** **est enceinte, ça veu** **t** **dire qu'elle attend un bébé.**

 **\- Ah... Donc je vais avoir... un cousin ou une cousine ?**

 **\- Non. Une nièce ou un neveu. Tu seras tante Laurel pour le bébé.**

J'enchéris sur l'explication d'Edward.

\- **Et ton frère sera oncle Eddy !**

 **\- La vache, j'ai pri** **s** **10 ans dans la tronche ! Bref, Laurel, tu as compris ?**

 **\- Oui... mais Grand-père, tu seras quoi, toi, pour le bébé ?**

Arrivés devant la maison, nous descendîmes tous de la petite voiture. Joseph prit alors Laurel par les épaules et embrassa sa joue.

\- **Je serai son grand** **-** **grand-père.**

 **\- Donc papa et maman seront les grands-parents du bébé.**

 **\- Exactement.**

 **\- Ah bah, c'était simple en fait. Bon, vous voulez que je fasse un gâteau rapide pour le goût** **er** **?**

Les yeux d'Edward s'illuminèrent d'un coup et il embrassa sa sœur.

\- **Je t'aime petite sœur. Grand-père, je peux montrer le garage à Bell** **a** **?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Mais ne loupez pas le goût** **er** **, nous raffolons tous des gâteaux de notre petite princesse.**

 **\- Ouais mais ma sœur m'aime si fort qu'elle m'en gardera une part. N'est-ce pas, Laurel ?**

 **\- Bien sûr Edward et même à toi Bella !**

Elle nous sourit et entra dans la maison avec Joseph. Edward prit ma main et nous dirigea vers une partie de la demeure que je ne connaissais pas. Il s'agissait d'un très grand garage où quatre voitures de collection étaient entreposées. Elles étaient absolument sublimes.

\- **Wah... elles sont magnifiques !**

 **\- Oui, c'est la passion de mon grand-père. Il achète une épave, la restaure et une fois qu'elle est comme neuve... e** **h** **bien, il en achète une autre.**

 **\- Et elles roulent ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Celle** **-** **là c'est quoi ?**

C'était une large et assez haute voiture rouge, reluisante, à deux portes, cinq places et décapotable.

\- **C'est une Buick de 1918. La verte à côté c'est une** **C** **hevrolet** **E** **agle de 1933. La bleue nuit et noir c'est une Dodge de 1924 et la blanche c'est une Ford V8 de 1934.**

 **\- Oh... ça ne me dit absolument rien mais elles sont quand même sublimes. Ton grand-père** **a** **commencé par laquelle ?**

 **\- La Ford. Il a terminé la Dodge il n'y a pas longtemps, maintenant il cherche un nouveau bijou à restaurer. Tu veux mont** **er** **dedans ?**

Je hochai la tête et il m'ouvrit la portière de la Ford. Je m'installai sur la banquette en cuir noir derrière le volant.

\- **Wah... ça fait bizarre. Ça fait voiture de gangster ! Comme Bonnie et Clyde. Viens chéri, allons braquer des banques !**

Edward rit et se pencha à la fenêtre.

 **\- Tu le savais ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Bonnie et Clyde sont morts dans une V8 de 1934.**

 **\- Non ?! Je l'ignorais totalement. Je vais peut-être sortir de là... je ne voudrais pas me faire cribler de balles !**

Il rouvrit la portière, je sortis et nous allâmes nous installer dans la Dodge.

 **\- Tu sais que mon père m'a appri** **s** **à conduire avec une** **C** **hevrolet** **I** **mpala de 1967 ?**

 **\- C'est vrai ? Comme dans Supernatural ?**

 **\- Oui. Mon père avait ça comme voiture à l'époque. Il la tenait de mon grand-père. Il disait qu'elle était tou** **t** **pour lui mais le jour o** **ù** **elle a lâché, que Jacob ne pouvait plus bricoler dessus et qu'il a vu le prix des réparations, il l'a vendue à un ami de Jacob pour s'acheter une voiture neuve.**

 **\- J'ignorais ça. J'ignorais même que tu savais conduire.**

 **\- Ne me vexe pas Cullen.**

Il se pencha afin d'embrasser ma joue.

\- **Tu sais, tu devrais le dire à mon grand** **-** **père.**

 **\- Pourquoi faire ? Je n'y connais rien. J'ai juste appris à conduire avec et je connais le nom et l'année de la voiture. Après le reste... Jacob a bien essay** **é** **de m'apprendre des trucs en matière de mécanique et de voiture mais... c'est vraiment pas mon truc.**

 **\- C'est vrai qu'il était mécanicien.**

 **\- Oui. Il aimait restaurer** **d** **e vieilles épaves, lui aussi. Avant l'agression, il travaillait sur une Chevrolet pick up de 1963... d'ailleurs Billy en a hérité... oh Edward, je suis désolée.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Je parle peut-être un peu trop de Jacob. Ce n'est pas cool.**

Il haussa les épaules avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne.

 **\- Oh tu sais... mon ex est dans le coin alors...**

Je souris et me laissai glisser le long de la banquette pour me rapprocher de lui.

 **\- Tu n'es pas** **à** **l'aise avec elle dans le coin.**

 **\- On peut ne pas en parler ? Elle gâche suffisamment le week-end comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute pour elle.**

 **\- Pourquoi on le ferait. On parle c'est tout.**

 **\- Non, je ne suis pas à l'aise avec elle. J'ai plaqué cette fille à une semaine du mariage après trois ans de relation. Je me suis enfui comme un lâche, sans jamais lui donner d'explications. Ma famille semble encore bien l'apprécier. Et puis quand elle me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me sauter dessus pour m'assassiner. Ses yeux lancent des couteaux dès qu'elle les pose sur moi et elle crache son venin quand elle parle ou s'adresse à moi. Je préfère encore jouer au golf que de la voir, tiens !**

Je pouffai de rire et lui caressai les cheveux.

 **\- Est-ce que ça fait du bien de l'avoir di** **t** **?**

 **\- Je déteste quand tu as raison comme ça ! Oui, ça fait du bien.**

Je souris et il tourna la tête pour m'embrasser.

 **\- Tu me protégeras ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- De Mathilde, si elle essaye de me tuer** **?**

 **\- Bien sûr, je te défendrai... je te protégerai avec mon petit corps.**

Sur ce, je grimpai sur ses genoux, pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai le plus tendrement possible. Ses mais se posèrent sur mes cuisses, il répondit à mon baiser en faisant doucement remonter ses mains jusque sous mon tee-shirt. Sans que nos lèvres ne se quittent, je bougeai mon bassin contre le sien, Edward embrasait désormais mon cou, mon souffle était haletant et mon désir pour lui de plus en plus fort. Assez rapidement, je réussis à défaire le bouton de son jean, ma main se glissa jusque dans son caleçon pour en sortir son sexe, fier et triomphant. Tandis que je le caressais, Edward avait relevé mon tee-shirt et abaissé les balconnets de mon soutien-gorge afin d'embrasser avec ardeur mes seins.

Je m'abandonnais totalement à lui, j'en oubliais où je me trouvais, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il n'y avait que nous, nos sentiments, nos envies, nos désirs, notre amour. Tout cela aurait été parfait si hélas, le bruit assourdissant d'un objet métallique tombant sur le sol, n'avait pas retenti dans le garage, nous faisant tous deux sursauter. L'instant d'après, Mathilde apparut à la portière de la voiture.

 **\- J'en reviens pas que tu te serves encore des voitures de ton grand** **-** **père pour tes parties de baise, Edward !**

Bien sûr, j'étais morte de honte, à moitié nue mais aussi furieuse contre elle. Edward s'était redressé, ses bras me tenaient fermement contre son torse pour nous donner le plus d'intimité possible dans cette situation. Je n'avais même pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il était à deux doigts de piquer une colère. Son corps vibrait de rage et j'étais on ne peut plus heureuse que ce ne soit pas contre moi. Un mot de trop et il allait faire un massacre.

\- **Dégage de là, Mathilde !**

 **\- Je suis juste venue vous dire que le goût** **er** **était prêt et tou** **t** **le monde vous attend. J'y retourne et je dis que tu es trop occupé à sauter ton assistante pour te joindre à eux ?**

 **\- Je ne le dirai pas une nouvelle fois. Pour la dernière fois, Mathilde, s'il te plaît, fous le camp d'ici !**

 **\- Ok ok c'est bon ! Je la conna** **is** **ta queue, pas besoin de la cacher ! Ne croyez pas que je vous ai privée d'un moment privilégi** **é,** **Isabella, moi aussi il m'a prise comme une bête dans ce garage... mais nous préférions la Buick... plus de place.**

Furieuse, je me redressai vivement et rabaissai mon tee-shirt et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui allait arriver, j'ouvris la portière de la voiture avec une force contrôlée. Cette dernière vint frapper Mathilde dans le ventre, pas assez fort pour la blesser mais assez pour lui couper le souffle. Je n'étais pas d'un naturel violent mais elle m'avait cherchée ! Edward sortit à ma suite après s'être, lui aussi, rhabillé à la hâte.

 **\- Bella !**

 **\- Je suis désolée, dans la précipitation des événements, je n'ai pas fait attention. Ça va Mathilde ?**

 **\- Complètement... folle !**

Elle était penchée en avant, appuyée d'une main sur le capot de la voiture et tenant son ventre de l'autre.

- **Je suis vraiment navrée. C'était un accident.**

 **\- Espèce de garce ! Edward..!**

 **\- Je n'ai rien vu... j'étais occupé à autre chose.**

Son souffle recouvré, elle se redressa et affronta mon regard. D'un geste protecteur, Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules et parla de sa voix froide et impitoyable.

 **\- Tu me détestes, je l'ai compris. Je t'ai fait du mal, je m'en excuse. Mais je suis passé à autre chose et tu devrais en faire autant. Toutes tes méchancetés et** **t** **es actes afin de rendre Isabella jalouse ou la faire dout** **er** **de notre couple, ne changeron** **t** **rien. Alors maintenant, tu vas aller chercher tes affaires dans la dépendance. Le poulain est né, nous n'avons plus besoin de toi. Nous passons un week-end en famille...**

 **\- Tes grands-parents m'ont invitée à rester !**

 **\- Et moi, je t'invite et te recommande fortement de partir. Tu n'as pas ta place ici ! Tu n'es plus de ma famille depuis le jour o** **ù** **je t'ai quittée !**

 **\- Tu es un monstre ! Je t'aimais !**

 **\- Et moi je n'étais pas prêt à me marier et fonder une famille ! Nous étions trop jeunes !**

 **\- Tu es un lâche ! Tu as fui comme tel !**

 **\- Je ne regrette rien. Je t'ai aimée mais pas suffisamment. Ça n'aurait pas duré entre nous.**

 **\- Tu n'es qu'une ordure, Edward ! Je t'ai tout donné, absolument tout !**

 **\- Je suis désolé, Mathilde.**

Elle pleurait, Edward restait distant, sévère et froid.

\- **Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Rentre chez toi. Passe à autre chose.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas m'avoir oubliée !**

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas oubliée, je n'ai pas oublié ce que nous avons vécu. Mais** **c** **'est Isabella que j'aime maintenant, et je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.**

 **\- J'espère qu'elle va te broyer le cœur comme tu as broy** **é** **le mien !**

 **\- Au revoir, Mathilde.**

Sans plus de cérémonie, il prit ma main et nous fit sortir du garage.

\- **Tu aurais pu la blesser, Bella ! T'es folle ou** **quoi** **?**

 **\- Je savais ce que je faisais.**

 **\- Cela di** **t** **, c'était...impressionnant. Rappelle** **-** **moi de ne jamais te rendre furieuse.**

 **\- Comment tu te sens** **?**

 **\- Je suis en colère. Mais je ne peux pas trop me fâcher après elle. Après tout, je l'ai fait souffrir.**

 **\- Ouais enfin... c'était quand même très gênant.**

 **\- Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est qu** **e** **je suis frustré ! En colère et frustré ! Il faut que je me défoule.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'elle va partir** **?**

 **\- Elle a intérêt ! Je ne garderai pas le contrôle longtemps.**

Nous entrâmes dans la maison où tout le monde était attablé pour le goûter. Edward embrassa ma tête puis me laissa dans la cuisine avec sa famille, pour gagner le salon. Tout le monde me regarda, comme pour me demander ce qu'il se passait. Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de m'asseoir à côté de Laurel et d'Emmett qui me servit une part de gâteau au chocolat tandis que dans le salon, une mélodie s'éleva du piano. Personne ne parlait, tout le monde écoutait la lente et triste musique d'Edward. Je me penchai vers Emmett pour parler le plus bas possible.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Beethoven, sonnet au clair de lune, premier mouvement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Mathilde...**

 **\- Ah.**

Je n'ajoutai rien, me contentant d'écouter Edward jouer. C'était beau, très beau mais ça me brisait le cœur. C'était si triste. J'avais mal pour Edward... Le silence entre nous, juste le piano, cette mélodie, cette douleur. Personne ne se regardait, nous étions tous transportés ailleurs.

\- **Edward ! On est à deux doigts de se tirer une balle ! T'as rien d'autre ?**

Je donna un coup de coude à Emmett. Il aurait dû laisser Edward jouer sans l'interrompre. Cependant son frère l'écouta et une autre mélodie retentit dans la maison. Beaucoup plus rapide, plus dynamique, plus forte aussi. Je ne connaissais toujours pas.

 **\- Et ça c'est quoi ?**

 **\- Sonnet au clair de lune, 3** **è** **me mouvement. Beethoven... et je parle pas du chien !**

Je souris et secouai la tête. Emmett avait l'air content de lui. Moi j'étais intriguée par le pianiste, je voulais le voir jouer. Sans me soucier des autres, je me levai pour rejoindre le salon, Laurel me suivit en se saisissant de ma main. Edward était penché sur son piano, ses mains couraient sur le clavier à une vitesse hallucinante, ses yeux étaient fermés, il se laissait complètement envahir par son art, il était dans sa bulle. C'était fascinant à voir. Ce qui m'impressionnait le plus, c'était ses mains agiles et rapides. Edward était doué. Je ne l'avais jamais encore vu jouer avec autant d'implication dans un morceau.

Lorsqu'il termina le morceau, il leva la tête vers nous et Laurel l'applaudit. Peu à peu, il sortit de sa transe musicale mais il enchaîna sur un nouveau morceau. Je le reconnus cette fois, Vivaldi, une des quatre saisons... laquelle je ne savais pas. Tout doucement, Laurel, qui était dans mes bras, se détacha de moi afin de rejoindre son frère au piano et de jouer avec lui. Le reste de la famille nous avait rejoints. Tout le monde s'installa dans les canapés et fauteuils afin de les écouter.

\- **Psssss ! Bella ?**

Je me tournai vers Emmett en fronçant les sourcils et en chuchotant.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ils jouent quoi ?**

 **\- Les quatre saisons de Vivaldi ! Je ne suis pas si nulle.**

 **\- Laquelle de saison ?**

Mince... « Les Quatre saisons » c'était pas le titre complet ? Il y avait un morceau par saison ? Gentiment Emmett se moqua de moi, mon visage avait dû trahir mon ignorance. Je le détestais ! Puérilement, je lui tirai la langue.

 **\- Edward, Laurel, vous voulez pas jouer des morceaux et nous on doit les deviner ?**

L'idée de Rosalie était plutôt bonne. Sauf s'ils ne jouaient que des musiques classiques que je ne connaissais pas. Edward se pencha vers Laurel et après quelques secondes, le jeu débuta. C'était facile en fait. Films, séries ou chansons connues. Je m'amusais bien, tout le monde avait l'air de s'entendre et étonnement, c'est même moi qui gagna la partie de jeu improvisé, Esmée me félicita.

 **\- Bravo Isabella, vous êtes redoutable à ce jeu on dirait bien ! Entre ça et le baseball...**

 **\- Je vous assure que mes compétences s'arrêtent ici.**

 **\- Non, tu es gymnaste aussi.**

Je regardai Rosalie qui était intervenue et me sentis rougir quand Emmett en rajouta.

 **\- A ce propos Edward, tu as exploré toute la souplesse de ta copine ?**

Edward me lança un coup d'œil rapide sans trahir aucune émotion. Il se contenta de se lever en regardant sa sœur, les mains posées sur son ventre.

- **T'as pas fai** **t** **un gâteau toi ?**

 **\- Si si. Dans la cuisine.**

Emmett interpella son frère.

\- **Tu peux m'en rapporter un bout ?**

 **\- Avec plaisir, mais...**

 **\- Mais ?**

 **\- J'en ai pas très envie !**

Emmett lui lança un coussin et Edward se mit à rire.

 **\- Quelqu'un d'autre en veu** **t** **?**

Joseph en réclama un bout et Edward disparut dans la cuisine. Esmée félicita ensuite Laurel pour les morceaux de piano qu'elle avait joués. Quand mon compagnon réapparut, il donna les parts de gâteau à son grand-père et à son frère avant de venir se faire une place à côté de moi. La discussion tourna alors une nouvelle fois sur la grossesse de Rosalie. Connaissant déjà par cœur l'histoire, les attentes et les peurs de Rosalie, je n'écoutais pas vraiment. En revanche, mon regard tomba sur Emmett qui engloutissait son gâteau comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des semaines. Je me tournai vers Edward, passant un bras autour de son cou et l'autre sur sa poitrine.

 **\- Imagine Emmett à plat ventre, une coquille sur le dos et les yeux au bout d'une antenne. Tu vois quoi ?**

 **\- Euh... un fantasme très inquiétant.**

 **\- Non. Un escargot.**

Il tourna la tête vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Quoi ?**

 **\- Regarde-le manger à toute vitesse. Et tu as vu certaines de ses remarques plus ou moins bêtes.**

 **\- Ok mais pourquoi un escargot ?**

 **\- 1400 dents et 7 neurones ! Emmett ressemble parfois à un escargot.**

Edward pouffa alors de rire, puis il regarda son frère avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Je riais aussi discrètement que possible. Pourtant nous fûmes bientôt au centre de l'attention, tout le monde se demandait ce que nous avions. Edward était incapable de s'expliquer et je ne tenais pas à le faire moi-même. Nous fûmes sauvés par quelqu'un qui se racla la gorge, Mathilde, j'arrêtai immédiatement de rire quand elle parla.

 **\- Bien je... je suis venue vous dire au revoir. J'ai fini mon travail ici avec la jument. Je vais donc y aller.**

Marie se leva et s'avança vers Mathilde.

 **\- Mais tu peux rester encore un peu, au moins jusqu'au dîner.**

 **\- Non non. Vous êtes en famille.**

 **\- Très bien, comme tu voudras.**

 **\- Tout va bien. Merci de m'avoir accueillie.**

 **\- Merci** **à** **toi pour ton travail. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?**

 **\- Oui oui. Bon e** **h** **bien, au revoir tout le monde. Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir. Rosalie, Emmett félicitations encore une fois.**

Tout le monde, sauf Edward et moi, se leva pour aller saluer. Après avoir fait ses aux revoirs à la famille, Mathilde se tourna vers mon compagnon.

 **\- Edward. Au revoir.**

 **\- Oui, au revoir.**

 **\- J'espère qu'on se reverra.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas.**

 **\- Ok... Bon j'y vais...**

Joseph se proposa de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, tout le monde suivit sauf nous et Laurel. Cette dernière parla.

- **Je l'aime pas cette fille.**

 **\- Moi non plus...**

 **\- Et moi non plus. Mais elle est partie, c'est fini. Délicieux ton gâteau, choupinette !**

Je souris à Edward qui avait brillamment changé de conversation. Quand tout le monde revint dans le salon, personne ne fit mention de Mathilde. J'espérais que cette histoire soit définitivement terminée. Par la suite, Laurel partit avec sa grand-mère faire du cheval, Emmett et Rosalie étaient aux abonnés absents et Esmée, Carlisle et Joe discutaient entre eux. Edward me fit signe de le suivre et nous retournâmes dehors.

 **\- On se balade ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas oui. Dis, o** **ù** **sont ton frère et Rose ?**

 **\- Que fait un couple qui va se marier et avoir un bébé** **?** **Le tout appri** **s** **dans la même journée** **?** **Allez Swan, fai** **s** **marcher ta petite tête.**

 **\- Ah je vois... oui. Mais nous, on n'a pas besoin de ça.**

 **\- Parce que nous, nous sommes les meilleurs.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec toi.**

Il me sourit et prit ma main alors que nous marchions dans l'immense jardin.

 **\- Que dirai** **s** **-tu d'aller dîner demain soir** **?** **Juste toi et moi.**

 **\- J'en serais ravie, oui.**

 **\- Je m'en occupe alors.**

 **\- Merci.**

Il sourit et m'entraîna vers un coin du jardin où se dressait un magnifique kiosque de jardin en pierres blanches et un toit en ardoise où se trouvait un canapé et une petite table en fer forgé. C'était super mignon.

\- **C'est super beau.**

 **\- Oui et puis on sera tranquille ici.**

Je m'installai sur le canapé et me blottis contre Edward.

 **\- Dis** **-** **moi Bella, malgré Mathilde et mon père... tu es contente du week** **-** **end ?**

 **\- Oui. Le domaine est magnifique, j'ai adoré faire du cheval, j'ai bien aimé m'occuper d'eux.**

 **\- Tu peux remonter quand tu veux si ça te di** **t** **.**

 **\- On verra demain.**

 **\- Ok. O** **ù as-tu appris à frapper des gens avec des portières de voiture ?**

 **\- Euh nulle part.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas la défendre mais tu aurais pu lui faire mal !**

 **\- J'ai vu des films o** **ù** **ils faisaient ça.**

 **\- Tu es incroyable !**

 **\- Je sais !**

Il rit et embrassa ma joue.

\- **Et pour Rose, tu es contente ?**

 **\- C'est à dire ?**

 **\- Tu m'as di** **t** **que pour te remercier de les avoir aidés et conseillés, tu voulais au moins être demoiselle d'honneur et marraine. Tu as déjà gagné la place de demoiselle d'honneur.**

 **\- J'espère que tu seras le témoin d'Emmett. Comme ça, tu seras mon cavalier !**

 **\- Témoin ou pas, je serai ton cavalier.**

 **\- Oui mais vois-tu, un mariage ne serait pas un vrai mariage, si la demoiselle d'honneur ne couchait pas avec le témoin.**

 **\- Je parlerai à Emmett !**

Je secouai la tête et la posai sur son épaule. Pendant un moment, nous restâmes dans le silence puis Edward prit la parole.

 **\- Quand j'étais petit, mes grands** **-** **parents avaient mi** **s** **une petite piscine gonflable juste là devant. Avec Emmett on se baignait tout nu et un jour, je me suis fait piquer par une guêpe sur la fesse gauche. Bien sûr c'est là qu'on a découvert que j'étais allergique. Je ne pouvais plus m'asseoir ! Ma fesse était énorme !**

Je ris doucement et me redressai pour le regarder.

 **\- Tu avais quel âge ?**

 **\- Six ans.**

 **\- J'imagine que ça n'a pas favorisé ton amour pour les piqûres.**

 **\- Le début d** **'un** **traumatisme. Tu veux que je te dise ce qui a été le pire ?**

 **\- Raconte !**

 **\- Emmett a confondu piqûre de guêpe** **et** **piqûre de méduse. Du coup, il m'a pissé dessus en croyant que ça me soulagerait de la douleur !**

J'explosai de rire en imaginant bien la scène.

 **\- Mon pauvre chéri. Tu as d'autres souvenirs à me raconter ?**

 **\- Hum... Quand j'avais 17 ans, j'ai pri** **s** **une cuite avec des copains ici alors que mes grand** **s-** **parents étaient sortis. Je ne me souvien** **s** **pas de la soirée mais quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais allongé contre Oscar dans le salon, habillé avec les fringues de ma grand** **-** **mère.**

 **\- Il y a des photos de ça ?**

 **\- J'espère les avoir toutes brûlées !**

 **\- C'est vraiment dommage !**

 **\- Non, c'est très bien ! Et toi ?**

 **\- Moi ? Des anecdotes ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à ce que je pourrais lui raconter. Je voulais entrer dans son jeu, il me parlait de son passé, je devais faire en sorte qu'il continue.

\- **E** **h** **bien sache que se faire pipi dessus quand on se fait piquer par une méduse ça ne marche pas !**

 **\- Comment ça ? Tu l'as fait ?**

 **\- Oui. C'était les premiers temps o** **ù** **je sortais avec Jacob, nous étions à la plage, je me suis fait piquer à la cheville. J'avais très mal, il m'a portée jusqu'à chez moi, nous étions juste à côté. Mais le temps qu'un médecin arrive e** **h** **bien il m'a parlé de cette méthode. Je suis donc all** **ée** **dans la salle de bain, prête à tout pour ne plus avoir mal. Sauf que ça n'a rien fait du tout.**

 **\- Je suis content d'apprendre que je ne suis pas le seul** **à** **avoir été arrosé de pisse !**

\- **Je peux te raconter un moment gênant aussi. Lors d'une compétition de gym, j'avais oubli** **é** **de laquer mes fesses...**

 **\- Laquer tes fesses ?**

 **\- Oui, mon justaucorps était un peu trop grand et pour qu'il tienne je devais mettre de la laque sur mes fesses pour pas qu'il me rentre dans les fesses. Sauf que ce jour** **-** **l** **à** **, j'avais oublié, j'ai fait mon enchaînement et à la fin, j'ai fini en string devant les dix juges et les spectateurs du championnat régional de Floride. Mes** **concurrentes** **m'ont surnommée « IsaBel-fesse » jusqu'à ce que j'arrête la gym.**

Edward sourit et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

 **\- Mais tu as les plus belles fesses de Floride, d'Amérique même ! Voir du monde entier et de toute la galaxie !**

 **\- Non, arrête, c'était très gênant. Quel a été ta pire bêtise à l'école ?**

 **\- Mis à part tabasser un mec presque à mort ?**

 **\- Edward...**

Il secoua légèrement la tête et je repris la parole.

 **\- Moi j'ai déculotté une fille dans la cour de récré !**

 **\- Isabella ! Ça me choque ! Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle était méchante avec moi, elle était la** **riche** **petite fille à papa et se croyait tout permis. Elle** **nous** **critiquait, moi et mes copines. Alors un jour j'en ai eu marre, après une nouvelle méchanceté, j'ai tiré sur sa jupe en plein milieu de la cour !**

 **\- Déjà à l'époque, il ne fallait pas te chercher... Moi une fois, avec Emmett, on a voulu aller chercher plus de dessert dans les cuisines de notre école, nous devions avoir 11 et 13 ans. Sauf qu'on** **s** **'est retrouvés enfermés dans la chambre froide.**

 **\- Mais vous auriez pu mourir de froid !**

 **\- Non, c'était une chambre froide positive. Mais on s'est retrouvés bien cons et depuis ce jour, j'ai refusé tous les plans foireux de mon frère !**

Je souris et nous continuâmes à discuter de nos souvenirs. Puis Laurel finit par nous trouver et nous annoncer que le dîner était servi. La soirée se passa devant un film et finalement, tout le monde regagna sa chambre. Edward prit sa douche tandis que je jetai un œil à mes mails, puis je pris sa place dans la salle de bain. Quand j'en sortis, je le trouvai assis sur le lit, en caleçon en train de lire mon bouquin.

\- **Que penses-tu des petits secrets d'Emma ?**

 **\- Tu lis de la grande littérature ma puce...**

 **\- Oh c'est marrant, ça me détend. C'est moins chiant que de lire du Hemingway.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne li** **s** **pas du Jane Austen ou des trucs du genre ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas fan de lecture... j'aime la lecture facile. Je n'aime pas les livres avec dix pages de description** **s** **pour un lustre.**

 **\- Je crois que...**

Il releva les yeux vers moi, arrêta sa phrase et posa le livre sur la table de nuit.

 **\- Tu crois quoi ?**

 **\- Je crois que je n'aurai pas besoin de dix pages pour dire que j'adore ce déshabillé en dentelle que tu portes !**

 **\- Merci. Je l'ai acheté** **sur** **les conseils d'Alice.**

 **\- Approche.**

J'allai me mettre sur le lit et il me prit dans ses bras, il m'embrassa en caressant ma cuisse.

\- **Tu sais que je t'aime ?**

 **\- Non, je ne sais pas. Tu ne veux pas me montrer à quel point ?**

 **\- Je pense qu'une petite piqûre de rappel ne te ferait pas de mal en effet.**

Je souris et il m'embrassa de nouveau. Nous étions nus l'un et l'autre quand nous entendîmes des cris et des coups contre le mur. Emmett et Rosalie.

\- **C'est pas possible, merde !**

 **\- Ils... y mettent du cœur.**

 **\- C'est gênant.**

 **\- Un peu. J'ai plus trop envie là...**

 **\- Dieu** **a** **dû se dire « Aujourd'hui, Edward Cullen, ne fera pas l'amour ! »**

Je ris alors qu'il se rallongeait à côté de moi. Je ramenai alors les draps sur nous et m'installai la tête sur son torse.

\- **Lève** **-** **toi !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu es fatiguée ?**

 **\- Non pas vraiment... pourquoi ?**

 **\- Viens, j'ai une idée !**

Il sortit du lit et j'en fis autant. Il s'habilla en vitesse, j'enfilai les premiers vêtements que je trouvai et sortis de la chambre avec lui après qu'il ait préparé un sac à dos avec je ne sais quoi à l'intérieur. Prenant ma main dans la sienne, il nous fit traverser le salon où se trouvaient Joseph et Carlisle. Ce dernier s'étonna de nous voir.

 **\- Où allez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Ne vous en faites pas pour nous. Grand-père, je prends Hulk.**

 **\- Amusez-vous bien les jeunes !**

Sans savoir ce qui m'attendait, je montai dans la voiturette de golf afin d'atteindre les écuries.

 **\- Edward, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?**

 **\- Tu verras, tu me fais confiance ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, oui.**

Une fois dans les écuries, il alla seller son cheval, le sortit et m'aida à monter. Après m'avoir rejoint sur la monture, il nous fit avancer. J'étais bien, je me sentais libre et heureuse. La nuit était claire, le ciel scintillant d'étoiles, le silence était roi ce soir... c'était si apaisant. Après plusieurs minutes de chevauchée, Edward nous arrêta dans une clairière, presque identique à celle de ce midi. Il me fit descendre, s'occupa de son cheval puis sortit de son sac à dos une couverture qu'il étendit sur le sol.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Ici nous seron** **s** **au calme. La nuit est magnifique, il fait bon, et c'est sans danger.**

 **\- On va dormir là ?**

 **\- Sauf si tu ne veux vraiment pas.**

 **\- Non c'est génial ! C'est très romantique.**

Je m'installai sur la couverture, Edward se mit à côté de moi et nous couvrit d'une deuxième couverture. Le ciel était vraiment magnifique.

 **\- Tu t'y connais en étoiles ?**

 **\- Absolument pas. Jacob oui, il a plusieurs fois essayé de me montrer les constellations mais j'ai jamais rien vu... Et toi ?**

 **\- Je sais juste que celle qui brille le plus c'est l'étoile du berger et que le gros machin là... c'est la lune.**

Je pouffai de rire et pris sa main dans la mienne.

\- **Il y a donc un domaine o** **ù** **tu n'excelles pas.**

 **\- Désolé de te décevoir.**

 **\- Oui, je me demande si je ne vais pas te quitter pour ça.**

 **\- Je comprendrais tout à fait.**

Je souris et me relevai afin de le regarder.

 **\- Tu as dû emmener beaucoup de filles ici, non ? C'est le bon plan pour draguer.**

 **\- La réponse honnête serait : « Quelque** **s-** **unes, oui. » Mais comme toi seule compte désormais, mon amour, je te dirais : « Non, tu es la seule et l'unique Isabella ».**

Je me penchai afin de l'embrasser.

 **\- Edward... je crois que Dieu** **a** **envie que tu fasses l'amour maintenant.**

 **\- Oui bah attends... il a peut-être prévu que je me fasse piquer ou mordre par un truc. Avec lui, on ne sait jamais.**

Je levai un sourcil face à sa réponse et il me sourit.

 **\- Mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais prendre le risque** **!**

Il se releva afin de capturer mes lèvres entre les siennes et ce fut sous ce ciel étoilé, avec l'impression d'être seuls au monde qu'Edward me fit l'amour... trois fois. Tout contre lui, je m'endormis, heureuse et comblée.

* * *

 **Et voilà.**

 **C'étais le dernier chapitre... de l'année 2015.**

 **A l'année prochaine.  
**

 **bise**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir**

 **BONNE ANNEE !**

 **Tous mes voeux pour cette nouvelle années à vous et à vos proches. Que 2016 vous apporte ce que 2015 n'a pas donné.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'espère qu'elles seront aussi nombreuse en 2016 qu'en 2015**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

New York ! Enfin nous y étions. La dernière ligne droite et peut-être le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Edward et moi. Nous venions tout juste d'atterrir et attendions sagement nos valises. La fin du séjour à Dallas s'était plutôt bien passée, en fait, j'avais vécu ma vie sans trop me soucier des autres. Marie avait fait quelques efforts avec moi, nous avions cuisiné avec Laurel et discuté de choses et d'autres. Je m'étais montrée aimable et reconnaissante envers elle. Quant à Joseph, je l'aimais vraiment bien. Nous avions pas mal ri avec lui, Emmett et Edward.

\- **Edward, valises ! Valises, droit devant, valises !**

 **\- Ça va, j'ai entendu...**

Il s'avança pour récupérer nos sacs tout en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Il était un peu grognon depuis la veille. La famille Cullen avait décidé que le nouveau poulain, enfin la pouliche puisque c'était une fille, irait au bébé de Rose et Emmett, elle avait déjà un nom « Winona » qui signifiait « premier né » en indien.

- **Arrête d'être grincheux chéri.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas grincheux.**

 **\- Si.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- C'est qu'un cheval, je m'en fiche. Arrête, tu vas finir par me mettre mal à l'aise et à vouloir trop m'imposer, ils vont réellement me détester. Ça ne fait que 4 mois** **qu'on est ensemble** **et 8 qu'on se connaît. Vas-y doucement.**

 **\- Même toi tu ne vois pas que la durée n'est rien. 4 mois ou 4 ans quelle différence** **?** **Je t'aime, et je suis persuadé que c'est avec toi que je finirai mes vieux jours. Alors en quoi c'est mal de vouloir qu'ils t'aiment ?**

 **\- Je m'en fiche qu'ils m'aiment, t** **ant** **que toi tu m'aimes. Rose et Emmett sont mariés, ils vont avoir un bébé, Rose a eu le temps de se faire aim** **er** **, c'est normal que le poulain revienne au premier arrière** **-** **petit-enfant de tes grand** **s-** **parents. Pas à la nouvelle copine du petit** **-** **fils qui sort avec depuis quatre mois et que personne ne connaît bien. Le bébé va rester dans la famille, moi rien n'est sûr.**

 **\- Alors tu ne crois pas à une vie ensemble ?**

 **\- Si, mais ta famille ne le sait pas, elle ! Nous le savons parce qu'on le vi** **t** **, on le ressent. Pas eux.**

 **\- T'es chiante, Isabella !**

 **\- Tu sais que j'ai raison.**

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu es chiante. Allez avance !**

Je souris et le suivis jusqu'à la sortie de l'aéroport. Je localisai rapidement la voiture et notre chauffeur que j'avais demandé pour nous conduire à l'hôtel. Une fois installé dans la voiture et en route pour le Plazza, Edward reprit la parole.

 **\- Bon, je veux qu'en arrivant, on pose nos valises, puis nous parlerons de New York pendant 1h ou 2.**

 **\- D'accord. Je note.**

J'avais sorti ma tablette et prenais des notes sous la dictée d'Edward.

\- **Je devrais faire une connexion avec Seattle ?**

 **\- Non, on va juste revoir notre présentation ensemble. Ensuite nous iron** **s** **dîner quelque part en ville, un truc simple, décontracté.**

 **\- Je vais chercher et réserver un restaurant.**

 **\- Parfait. Après ça, on rentre** **à** **l'hôtel. Et je ferai l'amour à mon assistante. Au moins deux fois, voire plus.**

 **\- Je dois le noter aussi ?**

 **\- Je saurai m** **'** **en souvenir.**

 **\- D'accord. Je te trouverai une assistante alors. Quel genre ?**

 **\- Note aussi que je dois rire à tes blagues, au cas où j'oublie à l'avenir.**

Je le frappai à la cuisse et il se mit à rire.

 **\- Aïe !**

Il me sourit et se pencha vers moi pour embrasser ma joue. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et nous gagnâmes l'hôtel en silence. Une fois dans le hall du Plazza, je me dirigeai vers la réceptionniste.

\- **Bonjour et bienvenue au Plazza. Puis-je vous renseigner ?**

 **\- Oui, nous avons une réservation. Au nom de Cullen, voici nos papiers et notre numéro de réservation.**

 **\- Merci. Parfait... alors Edward Cullen... votre réservation est bien pour la « Edwardian Suite »...**

Edward passa sa main dans mon dos et je tournai la tête vers lui. Il avait l'air amusé et il se pencha vers moi en souriant

- **Je suppose que la référence t'amuse ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

Il m'embrassa la tête en riant alors que je me retournais vers la réceptionniste. J'avoue avoir fait un peu exprès de prendre la « Edwardian Suite » en référence au prénom de mon patron.

- **Euh, voici donc la clef de votre suite. Un groom va vous accompagner et monter vos bagages. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à nos services ou à nous p** **o** **ser n'importe quelle question. Nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour parmi nous monsieur et madame Cullen.**

Alors que je tendais ma main pour prendre le pass de la chambre, je suspendis mon geste en entendant la fin de sa phrase. Monsieur et madame Cullen. C'était étrange, mais pas franchement déplaisant. Edward réagit en premier et prit finalement le pass.

- **Merci mademoiselle, ma femme et moi vous remercions. Bonne journée.**

Il me tendit alors le bras en souriant.

\- **Madame ma femme, voulez-vous me suivre ?**

Je secouai la tête.

 **-** **Oui, patron !**

 **\- Oh alle** **z** **... entraîne** **-** **toi pour** **le jour où** **ça arrivera.**

Je hochai la tête et pris son bras afin de suivre le groom. En silence, nous montâmes jusqu'à la suite. C'était magnifique, la décoration était sobre, les couleurs très claires, les meubles en acajou de l'ère Edwardienne habillaient les pièces avec un bon goût indiscutable. Alors qu'Edward s'occupait de donner un pourboire au groom, je visitai rapidement les pièces de la suite. Au bout dans couloir de l'entrée se trouvait un grand salon, tout blanc, deux fauteuils anciens et un grand canapé gris autour d'une petite table basse en marbre, un petit bureau face à la vue de Central Park. Sur le mur qui séparait le salon de la chambre, se trouvait une grande télé au-dessus d'une fausse cheminée en marbre beige.

Je poussai ensuite la porte coulissante pour aller dans la chambre. Les murs étaient aussi blancs que dans le salon, le lit était majestueux, la tête de lit était toute sculptée et dorée. Il y avait aussi une télé et un coin avec un fauteuil et une petite table basse, là aussi avec vue sur Central Park. À côté de la chambre se trouvait bien entendu la salle de bain, avec une grande baignoire sur pieds, une grande douche en verre et un lavabo en marbre. C'était trop beau, j'avais l'impression d'être une princesse.

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Oui ! Dans la salle de bain.**

Edward me rejoignit.

- **Alors ça te plaît ?**

 **\- Je suis définitivement fan du genre Edward et Edwardien !**

 **\- Je le savais !**

Je souris et nous allâmes défaire nos bagages. Suite à ça, nous nous installâmes dans le salon, je branchai ma tablette à la télé et Edward sortit les papiers afin que l'on travaille sur New York.

 **\- Bon, demain c'est à 10h c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais nous avons rendez-vous à 9h avec votre avocat d'ici.**

 **\- Super, je l'appellerai tout à l'heure pour faire un point. Tu as bien tous les dossiers papiers pour les investisseurs ?**

 **\- Oui, tout est prêt, imprim** **é** **et relié.**

 **\- Parfait, maintenant on revoi** **t** **nos parties point par point. Tu lances le diapo et c'est parti.**

J'acquiesçai et nous nous mîmes au travail. Pendant presque une heure, nous fîmes notre exposé, ça avait l'air d'une répétition générale. À la fin, nous fîmes un debriefing, chacun dit à l'autre ce que nous pourrions améliorer. Suite à cela, Edward s'éclipsa dans la chambre pour passer plusieurs coup de fil. J'en profitai pour chercher un restaurant où nous irions dîner ce soir. Une fois la réservation faite, j'allai à la fenêtre afin de me perdre dans la vue de Central Park. C'était vraiment beau, les couleurs étaient différentes de la dernière fois. Les arbres étaient moins verts, moins feuillus, l'automne montrait déjà son arrivée.

C'était étrange pour moi d'être de nouveau dans cette ville, de regarder le parc comme lors de ma première visite. Il y a quelques mois encore, je n'étais que l'assistante d'Edward, une fille tourmentée par la disparition de son ex-mari. Les choses avaient tellement changé... je me sentais plus en paix avec moi-même, plus heureuse et plus confiante en l'avenir.

 **\- Chérie ça va ?**

 **\- Oui... oui, je regardais le parc. Il a déjà les couleurs de l'automne. Je trouve ça beau.**

 **\- C'est vrai. Tu veux aller te promener un peu ? Nous avons bien travaill** **é** **, j'ai passé tous les appels que je devais faire. Nous avons tout notre temps maintenant.**

 **\- D'accord. J'ai fait une réservation dans un restaurant. J'avais envie de nems, donc Chinois !**

 **\- Ça me va tou** **t** **à fait.**

Je souris et tournai le dos à Central Park pour aller chercher mes affaires. Tranquillement, nous nous dirigeâmes dans le parc, Edward avait passé son bras autour de ma taille et me tenait fermement contre lui.

 **\- C'est étrange d'être ici, tu ne trouves pas ?**

Je levai les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est ici que tou** **t** **a commencé. Tiens, là bas, c'est là que nous nous sommes retrouvés le soir de notre première fois. J'étais parti dîner avec les investisseurs et toi tu t'es baladé à Broadway...**

 **\- Je suis passée par le parc pour rejoindre l'hôtel, j'ai eu peur, tu m'as appel** **é** **et nous nous sommes vus. Je m'en souviens. Mais ça reste un bon souvenir.**

 **\- Oui. La suite aussi. Sauf le réveil en pleine nuit...**

Je m'étais réveillée après un cauchemar, j'avais été complètement désorientée et je l'avais un peu agressé sur le coup. Je grimaçai.

 **\- Je suis encore désolée.**

 **\- Non, tout va bien. Les choses ont changé.**

 **\- Oui... Je ne suis plus la fille avec la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère. Je vais bien maintenant, je suis bien, nous allons bien.**

 **\- Et ça va continuer** **à** **aller bien pour très très longtemps. Et je retiens le coup de la petite cuillère ça peut me servir pour Emmett.**

 **\- C'est déjà un escargot, il ne peut pas tout être. Soi** **s** **cool avec lui.**

Il rit et nous nous baladâmes un peu avant de prendre un taxi afin de rejoindre le quartier de Soho où se trouvait le restaurant où j'avais retenu une table. Une fois arrivés, nous nous installâmes et je pris la parole.

 **\- Demain nous aurons une réponse définitive pour les bureaux.**

 **\- Nous devrions. Au pire mercredi. Je pense qu'ils vont s'accorder un délai de réflexion. Le projet que Jane nous a piqué est vraiment bon.**

 **\- Mais nous avons nos chances ?**

 **\- Celui que nous avons développ** **é** **ensemble est meilleur. À mon avis. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es ma petite amie. Je pense que nous avons toutes nos chances.**

 **\- Tu crois que Jane est déjà pass** **ée** **plaider sa cause** **?**

 **\- Je pense oui. Ou elle passera juste après nous. Bella, je ne veux pas que tu penses à elle. Reste concentr** **é** **, ne te laisse pas déstabiliser. Redeviens une cuillère demain entre 9h et 11h.**

Je pouffai de rire et pris sa main.

 **\- D'accord. Je le serai.** **J** **e me posais juste la question. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai face à elle.**

 **\- Dommage que nous n'ayons pas de portière de voiture sous la main...**

 **\- Oh s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je plaisante. Non... mais si tu la croises, soi** **s** **indifférente. Sincèrement, si nous la voyons, elle va essayer de nous perturber. Ne la laissons pas faire. Nous avons un plan de génie, réalisable, économique, fiable et moderne.**

 **\- Tu as l'air si sûr de toi.**

 **\- C'est la clef. Que du positif et de la confiance en soi. Je crois en notre idée, dur comme fer, nous y arriverons. Bella, il faut que tu y ailles en montrant que tu sais ce que tu fais, de quoi tu parles. Si tu parles avec assurance et détermination, tu les auras déjà convaincu** **s** **à** **80%. Si tu hésites, si tu dis... « je ne sais pas » alors ils n'y croiron** **t** **pas. Il faut montrer de la détermination.**

 **\- Toi tu fais ça depuis toujours. Moi pas...**

 **\- Mais moi je crois en toi. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Je te connais. Oui, tu n'as jamais conclu d'affaires mais tu sais te battre pour les choses auxquelles tu crois. Tu es détermin** **ée** **. Regarde avec Mathilde. Tu t'es battue contre elle comme une reine. Tu l'as écrasée. Alors pense que demain, tous ces types sont des Mathilde et que le projet c'est moi. Défend** **s-** **moi contre toutes ces garces !**

Je voyais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, où il voulait en venir. Il avait raison. Je pouvais le faire et je le ferais avec passion. Je réussirais ce coup !

 **-** **D'accord, je te défendrai, mais tu vas passer pour une mauviette.**

 **\- Vas-y mollo quand même.**

Je souris et on nous apporta nos plats et nos boissons. Après avoir trinqué ensemble, je commençais à manger mes nems quand je tournai la tête vers la table à côté de la nôtre. Un groupe de copains semblait plutôt bien s'amuser, le rire d'un des hommes m'avait rappelé un rire que j'avais déjà entendu.

 **\- Oh mon** **D** **ieu !**

 **\- Edward, pour te servir !**

 **\- C'est lui !**

 **\- Lui qui ?**

 **\- Mais lui ! Edward, regarde à côté de nous ! Oh seigneur je n'y crois pas ! C'est dingue !**

 **\- De quoi tu parles, Bella !**

 **\- Mais regarde !**

Je n'allais quand même pas aller me mettre à côté de l'homme en question afin de lui montrer qui c'était ! Edward regarda discrètement nos voisins avant de comprendre.

 **\- Oh mais c'est ton chouchou ! Je vais lui casser la gueule maintenant ou j'attends la fin du dîner ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu veux lui casser l** **a** **figure ?**

 **\- Je n'aime pas que tu l'aimes ! C'est suffisant comme excuse, non ?**

 **\- Je tiens à te rassurer, je t'aime plus que je** **l** **'aime lui.**

 **\- Si tu dois choisir entre nous deux ? Tu vas avec qui ?**

 **\- Pourquoi il me demanderait de choisir ? On ne se connaît pas.**

 **\- S'il arrive là maintenant et qu'il te propose un rendez-vous ? Tu y vas ?**

Question piège... je ne serais pas contre boire un verre avec Robert Pattinson... me voyant hésitante, Edward fit les yeux ronds et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- **Tu hésites ! Bella, comment tu peux hésiter ? Je vais aller le rendre tellement moche que tu ne vas pas hésiter longtemps !**

 **\- Arrête, ne soi** **s** **pas idiot, Edward. Je t'aime toi ! Ça ne veu** **t** **pas dire que je ne peux pas aller boire un verre avec un garçon...**

 **\- Que tu admires et que tu trouves « trop beau » ! Maintenant que je le vois en vrai... il n** **'** **est pas sensationnel !**

 **\- J'ai jamais di** **t** **qu'il était «** **t** **rop beau ». Et là, je le trouve très bien.**

 **\- Arrête, je t'ai entendue en parler avec Alice une fois.**

 **\- Peut-être mais... si je vais boire ce verre avec lui, je prendrai le risque de découvrir que c'est un connard.**

 **\- Comme ça tu ne l'aimerai plus et je serai le seul et l'unique... Va boire un verre avec !**

 **\- N'importe quoi ! Et puis tu oublies Brad Pitt.**

 **\- C'est un chat gay. Arrête.**

 **\- C'est toi qui arrêtes ! J'aime Brad Pitt !**

 **\- On parle bien du chat j'espère ?**

Il avait un sourire en coin qui me fit comprendre que toute cette conversation n'était absolument pas sérieuse. Il me menait en bateau depuis le début. Il n'était pas réellement jaloux.

 **\- Tu te moques de moi, Edward.**

 **\- Un peu oui.**

 **\- Espèce d'abruti !**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi ma puce ! Tu veux aller lui parler ?**

 **\- Et lui dire quoi ? Ils sont bons vos sushis ? Au fait, je suis assez fan de votre boulot.**

 **\- Oh et tu pourrais rajouter, « Vous savez, j'ai failli appeler mon chat comme vous, mais c'était trop long, alors finalement, on a opté pour Brad Pitt avec ma mère... vous ne m'en voulez pas ? »**

 **\- T'es vraiment naze quand tu t'y mets !**

 **\- Naze ? Je suis naze ? Oh ton insulte me brise le cœur.**

Je ris en secouant la tête. Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à nos voisins. Mine de rien, j'étais très excitée de le voir en vrai. Il fallait que j'envoie un message à Alice !

- **Je parie que tu écris à Alice.**

 **\- Oui. Je ne peux pas ne pas lui dire.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas peur que ça déclenche son accouchement ?**

 **\- Tu vas te lanc** **er** **dans l'humour, mon chéri ? Surtout, ne baisse pas les bras.**

 **\- Il me tarde de rentrer et de te montrer qui est le boss ici !**

Je souris et repris le cours de mon repas. C'était vraiment délicieux, je me régalais.

\- **Bella ? Regarde, il vient de boire... tu veux qu'on récupère son verre après ?**

 **\- Oh oui ! Puis je l'embrasserai tous les soirs avant de me coucher ! Tu crois que je pourrai avoir une vitrine rien que pour ce verre ?**

Edward pouffa alors de rire et finit par avaler de travers.

\- **Edward ? Ça va ?**

 **\- Ouais... ouais...**

Il était en train de tousser, il s'étouffait, devenait tout rouge. Je cherchais autour de moi afin de chercher de l'eau. Nous n'avions que du vin. Je me tournai alors vers mes voisins.

- **Excusez** **-** **moi, je peux vous prendre de l'eau ? Je suis** **à** **deux doigts de devenir célibataire, ça m'embêterai** **t** **!**

 **\- Bien sûr tenez.**

Je remerciai l'acteur alors qu'il me tendait le pichet d'eau. Je servis alors un verre à Edward qui était toujours en train de s'étouffer.

\- **Tiens, chéri. Bois !**

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il était tout rouge mais ne toussait plus.

\- **Merci...**

 **\- De rien... ça va ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- C'est normal, c'est de l'eau bénie de nos voisins de table.**

Edward se remit à rire et but une nouvelle fois.

- **Tu as failli me tuer avec tes bêtises, Swan.**

 **\- Non, c'est parce que toi tu as dit des âneries que Dieu** **a** **décidé de te donner une leçon. Attention, ce type ne t'aime pas trop on dirait.**

Il rit encore avant de demander une carafe d'eau à un serveur. Je me tournai une nouvelle fois vers mes voisins afin de leur rendre leur eau.

\- **Tenez, merci beaucoup. Désolée de vous avoir dérangés.**

 **\- De rien. Tout va bien ?**

 **\- Oui, merci encore.**

Le bel anglais me fit un adorable sourire en coin et je me tournai vers Edward.

 **\- Dieu doi** **t** **t'aimer toi !**

 **\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Demain c'est ton anniversaire... il t'offre ton chouchou comme cadeau.**

 **\- C'est vrai. Mais il a déjà fait mieux.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Quoi donc ?**

 **\- Il m'a fait te rencontrer.**

Il me sourit et prit ma main dans la sienne.

- **Je t'aime bébé.**

 **\- Je sais. Et dépêchons** **-** **nous de finir notre repas. Je voudrais rentr** **er** **pour que tu me montres qui est le patron et aussi fêter mes dernières heures avant de prendre de l'âge.**

 **\- Un programme qui me satisfait grandement.**

 **\- Je m'en doutais un peu.**

 **\- Tu es déchaîn** **ée** **ce soir, Isabella.**

 **\- Parce que je suis heureuse.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

Je pris une gorgée de vin avant de lui répondre. Il me regardait avec un sourire immense sourire et les yeux brillants. Lui aussi était heureux ce soir.

- **Oui vraiment. En fait, je crois que c'est parce que les choses vont changer. Je pense que je vais enfin venir vivre à New York, nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Je suis amoureuse de toi, j'ai confiance en toi, je me vois passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Depuis mon agression, je n'avais jamais envisag** **é** **un avenir, je me contentai** **s** **de... survivre, je ne faisais pas de plan, pas de projet. Je m'en fichais. Mais maintenant, je sais ce que je veux et je suis heureuse de savoir et de voir que tout ce que je souhaite va arriver.**

 **\- Mais qui êtes** **-** **vous ? Vous n'êtes pas l'assistante que j'ai embauch** **ée** **!**

 **\- Tu t'en plain** **s** **?**

 **\- Pas du tout. Mais sache que je suis tombé amoureux de toi pour ton côté mystérieux aussi.**

Je souris et pris sa main.

 **\- Devine à quoi je pense là ?**

 **\- Euh... j'en sais rien !**

 **\- Bah tu vois, je suis toujours aussi mystérieuse !**

Il éclata de rire avant d'embrasser ma main.

 **\- Bien jou** **é,** **Swan.**

 **-** **À** **votre service monsieur Cullen.**

Il me lâcha la main et se laissa aller dans le fond de sa chaise tout en m'observant.

\- **Quoi ?**

 **\- Rien. Tu veux un dessert ?**

 **\- Pas ici.**

 **\- Où ?**

 **\- On pourrait se servir du room service de l'hôtel.**

 **\- New York te change... mais allons-y !**

Je terminai mon verre pendant qu'Edward demandait l'addition. Il alla payer et revint avec un petit shooter rempli de ce qui pourrait ressembler à de la vodka.

\- **Un peu de Saké ? Pour la digestion !**

 **\- C'est fort ? J'en ai jamais bu...**

 **\- Non ça va. Bois cul sec, il n'y a pas grand** **-** **chose.**

 **\- Ok.**

Je pris donc le petit shooter et avalai le contenu d'un seul coup. Ça me brûla la gorge, c'était plutôt fort mais pas mauvais... même si je grimaçai. Edward avait bu le sien sans sourcilier.

\- **Alors ?**

 **\- C'est pas mauvais mais ça pique la gorge.**

 **\- Pauvre petite chose. On y va ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Je me levai et enfilai ma veste et par un heureux hasard, nos voisins décidèrent eux aussi de partir. Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir dîné à côté de l'acteur que j'aimais le plus ! Edward dut me voir le reluquer car il soupira et s'avança vers lui.

- **Edward ?! Reviens !**

Trop tard, il était déjà en train de discuter avec l'acteur. J'avais terriblement honte et je voulais disparaître quand Edward me montra du doigt et que tous me regardèrent. Mon petit ami me fit alors signe de venir vers eux et je m'avançai d'un pas timide.

\- **Chérie, ça te dirai** **t** **de prendre une photo ?**

 **\- Tu me fais honte ! T'étouffer ne suffisait pas ?**

 **\- Faut croire que non.**

 **\- Je n'aurais pas dû demander de l'eau. Je suis vraiment désolée...**

En disant ça, je me tournai vers le groupe d'ami.

\- **Il n'y a pas de problème.**

Wha qu'il était sexy ! Même en vrai... olala, j'avais de nouveau quatorze ans ! Une ado devant son idole. Incapable de parler, je me contentais de sourire. Edward nous prit alors en photo, deux fois, au cas où la première serait floue. Une fois ma fan attitude assouvie, nous les laissâmes après qu'il m'ait souhaité un bon anniversaire et que j'aie eu le courage de lui dire que j'adorais son travail. Je le remerciai même de m'avoir passé sa carafe d'eau. Une fois seule avec Edward dans les rues de New York, je laissai échapper ma joie en lui sautant dans les bras.

\- **Oh Edward ! J'en reviens pas ! Je l'ai vu ! Fai** **s** **voir les photos ? Merci d'avoir demandé !**

 **\- Je croyais que je te faisais honte...**

 **\- Sur le coup oui... mais j'en avais très très envie.**

 **\- Je le savais. Tiens regarde... elles sont chouettes !**

 **\- C'est trop génial ! Donne, je vais les envoyer aux filles ! Il est gentil en plus non ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais cache un peu mieux ton enthousiasme pour cet homme devant ton petit ami.**

Je fis la moue et entrepris d'envoyer les photos à Alice et Rosalie. Par la suite, nous regagnâmes l'hôtel en taxi. À peine arrivée dans la chambre, je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol et me retrouvai dans les bras d'Edward. Tout en m'embrassant, il nous fit gagner la chambre et me posa sur le lit. Sans aucune délicatesse, nous nous déshabillâmes et Edward se mit à embrasser mon corps. Ses mains se baladaient sans aucune douceur sur moi, je n'étais pas tendre non plus et je n'avais pas l'intention de l'être.

Lorsqu'il me pénétra d'un coup de rein, je lui griffai le dos, lui arrachant un grognement rauque qui m'excita encore plus. Comme pour me punir de mon geste, il se retira de moi et me retourna, il souleva mes hanches et réunit mes cheveux en une queue de cheval qu'il enroula autour de son poing. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il me posséda de nouveau en tenant fermement ma taille. Ses assauts étaient vifs et rapides, il tirait sur mes cheveux afin de me faire pencher la tête en arrière et de m'embrasser fiévreusement.

J'étais très proche de l'orgasme, être dominée de cette façon par Edward me faisait beaucoup d'effet, j'étais libre de mes mouvements mais il exerçait un certain contrôle qui nous satisfaisait tous les deux. Alors que je me laissais aller à l'orgasme, je sentis Edward venir lui aussi et nous nous affalâmes dans le lit, épuisés mais heureux. Après quelques baisers et caresses, Edward s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain.

\- **Bella ? Viens, j'ai fai** **t** **couler un bain.**

 **\- C'est une idée brillante monsieur Cullen !**

Je me levai et allai le rejoindre pour me glisser dans l'eau chaude du bain. Edward se mit derrière moi et me prit dans ses bras.

\- **Le jour o** **ù** **nous vivrons ensemble, j'exigerai une baignoire** **sur** **pieds. J'adore le style !**

 **\- Alors nous en aurons une.**

 **\- Chouette, c'est tout ce que je demanderai. Le reste, tu feras comme tu veux.**

 **\- Non, on fera tout ensemble.**

 **\- Je suis pas très dou** **ée** **en déco.**

 **\- On y arrivera. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?**

 **\- Super soirée oui. Je me suis bien amusée.**

 **\- J'ai remarqué oui.**

 **\- Et toi ?**

 **\- Je me suis amusé aussi, j'ai failli mourir, mais tou** **t** **va bien.**

 **\- Mon pauvre chéri.**

Edward embrassa ma joue et serra ses bras autour de moi. Nous prîmes notre bain en silence, profitant des caresses l'un de l'autre. Quand l'eau fut froide, nous sortîmes, Edward vérifia son téléphone, répondit à quelques messages et vint se coucher à côté de moi.

\- **Je crois que je commence à stresser, Edward...**

 **\- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu stresses. Tout ira bien.**

 **\- Oui... je vais dormir et tout passera très très vite.**

 **\- Je serai avec toi tout le long.**

 **\- Heureusement. Je t'aime, je t'aime.**

Je souriai et me serrai contre lui.

\- **Edward ?**

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- J'ai encore envie de toi.**

Il me sourit, m'embrassa et cette fois-ci, il me fit l'amour avec beaucoup de tendresse. Suite à cela, je m'endormis sans demander mon reste. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait encore noir, Edward dormait à point fermé, il était 4h du matin. Je ne me souvenais plus du rêve qui m'avait réveillée, je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir rêvé. Doucement, je sortis du lit, quittai la chambre avec ma tablette et allai dans le salon. J'allumai la télé, mis les clips en fond sonore et me remis à lire ma partie de la présentation qui devait avoir lieu dans quelques heures.

À 6h, je commandai le petit déjeuner et allai choisir mon tailleur pour la journée. Edward dormait toujours lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, maquillée et habillée pour aller réceptionner le room service. J'installai le plateau sur la petite table quand finalement Edward me rejoignit dans le salon, en caleçon. Il se gratta la tête, les yeux mi-clos tout en baillant.

 **\- Bonjour bébé.**

 **\- Salut. Il est 7h, nous devons nous dépêcher, le petit déjeuner est prêt, le chauffeur est commandé et à nous de jouer.**

 **\- Ok... donc, j'ai en face de moi Bella la professionnelle ?**

 **\- Je suis une petite cuillère.**

 **\- Donc je ne te souhaite pas encore ton anniversaire ?**

 **\- Ne nous dispersons pas.**

 **\- Ok. J'ai compris. Mais je peux t'embrasser quand même ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Il sourit et vint m'embrasser.

 **\- Bonjour ma chérie. Bien dormi ?**

 **\- Autant que possible. Tiens, ser** **s-** **toi à manger et file de préparer.**

 **\- Ouais. Tu t'es levée à quelle heure ?**

 **\- 4h.**

Il s'installa face à moi et se servit une assiette petit déjeuner.

\- **Tu as fait quoi depuis 4h ?**

 **\- J'ai relu la présentation.**

 **\- Ne te prends pas la tête. Tu vas avoir une migraine d'enfer sinon.**

 **\- Je vais bien.**

 **\- Tu** **as été** **réveillée par un cauchemar ?**

 **\- Non. Enfin je ne pense pas. Je ne me souviens pas en fait.**

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas entendue.**

 **\- Non... tes ronflements t'empêch** **aient** **d'entendre quoique ce soit !**

 **\- Bah entre moi qui ronfle et toi qui baves, nous sommes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre !**

 **\- Je te hais.**

 **\- Moi aussi.**

Je souris et terminai mon petit déjeuner. Je tournais en rond pendant qu'Edward s'habillait et quand ce fut fait, nous descendîmes rejoindre notre chauffeur.

\- **Bon, on arrive bientôt. Ça va chérie ?**

 **\- Je crois oui.**

 **\- Imagine** **-** **les tous nus ! Ça aide.**

 **\- Tu les imagines vraiment nus toi ?**

 **\- Non. Ça m'est arrivé qu'une fois d'imaginer quelqu'un nu dans le boulot.**

 **\- Qui ?**

 **\- Mon assistante !**

Je secouai la tête et pris sa main.

 **\- Donc si je suis ton conseil d'hier soir, je dois m'imaginer qu'ils sont tous Mathilde et qu'en plus, ils sont** **à** **poil... Tu m'excuses d'avance si je vomis ?**

Il rit et répondit à son téléphone après avoir embrassé ma joue. C'était Emmett qui se tenait au courant de la situation. Après un très bref échange, Edward raccrocha et nous descendîmes de voiture. D'une allure très professionnelle, Edward me guida dans les locaux et nous fit monter dans l'ascenseur. Je me souvenais très bien de ma première visite ici. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, Edward m'avait totalement exclue du projet, et me voilà maintenant totalement plongée dedans. Je lui en avais terriblement voulu quand il m'avait écartée des négociations... tout ça par colère et parce que...

\- **Oh mon** **D** **ieu, Edward !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu m'avais éloignée du projet la première fois...**

 **\- Ouais, tu m'avais rejeté et ma fierté en avait pris un coup...**

 **\- Puis nous nous sommes embrassés et ça n'a rien arrangé, tu m'as di** **t** **de rentrer. Pour ne pas que je te déconcentre.**

 **\- Je sais me contrôler maintenant...**

 **\- Tu m'avais aussi di** **t** **que ces, je cite, « connards » m'avait vue comme une forme de distraction plaisante pour les yeux.**

 **\- Ah oui... c'est vrai. J'étais plutôt en colère.**

 **\- Mais tu crois que ça a changé ?**

 **\- Aucune chance, tu es toujours aussi magnifique chérie.**

 **\- Edward ! Comment je vais me concentr** **er** **si j'imagine que** **ce sont** **eux qui me voient toute nue ! J'ai peur des gens, peur de leurs regards. Je vais me plant** **er** **!**

 **\- Non ! Pas du tout ! Tu seras fabuleuse. Arrête de trop réfléchir, fai** **s l'** **impasse. Une petite cuillère, Isabella.**

 **\- Une petite cuillère, oui... j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère... c'est à dire zéro sentiment. Rien de rien, je me fiche de tout. Oui... ça va aller ! Oh Edward, je crois que je vais pleurer, j'ai l'impression de passer devant un tribunal qui doit décider s'il va me pendre ou me faire passer à la chaise électrique !**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Edward prit ma main. Notre avocat New-Yorkais et son assistante nous attendaient et s'avançaient même vers nous mais d'un geste, Edward les stoppa. Il posa alors ses mains sur mes épaules, me tenant à bout de bras et en plantant son regard dans le mien.

\- **Mon amour, je t'en supplie calme** **-** **toi. Tu es au point, tu seras parfaite. Ferme les yeux, respire un grand coup...**

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- Fai** **s-** **le !**

Je m'exécutai sous son ton impératif et essayai de faire le vide.

 **\- C'est bien. Maintenant regarde** **-** **moi. Je sais que tu seras fabuleuse et quoi qu'il se passe dans cette pièce, je couvre tes arrières, je serai sur mes gardes, rien n'arrivera. Aucun de** **c** **es connards ne te regardera avec trop d'insistance, personne ne te fera de réflexions douteuses et si j'en vois un bander, je lui arracherai les couilles. Je suis là pour toi et avec toi.**

 **\- Et si je bafouille ?**

 **\- Je connais ta partie, je t'aiderai. Je te le répète. Je suis là pour toi ! Alors tu vas entrer dans cette pièce et tu vas leur montrer qu'en plus d'être la plus belle femme du monde, tu es aussi la plus intelligente ! Compris ?**

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Finissons-en avec tout ça ! Écrasons Jane !**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Construisons notre avenir ensemble ! Ici à New York !**

 **\- Oui !**

Il me sourit, m'embrassa longuement en me serrant dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers l'avocat qui nous attendait. Allez Bella ! C'est parti !

* * *

 **Et voilà  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **et encore Bonne année**

 **Bise.**

 **Lexi**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir !**

 **Comment allez vous ?**

 **Merci pour vos Review  
**

 **Je suis désolée, de ne pas avoir répondu, mais il y avait un BUG sur FF pendant plusieurs jours je ne pouvais pas répondre ni lire les Review... elles ne s'affichaient pas sur le site. Bref... depuis que c'est revenu, je n'ai pas eu le temps.**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction =)**

 **Dans ce chapitre vous verrez qu'il s'agit de l'anniversaire de Bella (partie 1)**

 **Je dédie alors ce chapitre à une personne que j'aime beaucoup, un ami qui fêter son grand âge hier =)**

 **Je sais que tu verras ce post. Bon anniversaire Jeune Copain De Moi ^^**

 **BONNE LECTURE A TOUT LE MONDE !**

* * *

- **Donc pour résumer, vous souhaitez développer une branche écologique ici ?**

 **\- Tout à fait, rendre accessible les énergies renouvelables à n'importe quel** **le** **personne. Pas seulement à la classe élevée de notre société.**

 **\- L'énergie solaire coûte, monsieur Cullen...**

 **\- Nous ne misons pas que sur l'énergie solaire. Nous comptons utiliser l'hydraulique, la géothermie, l'aquathermie, la biomasse et la phytoépuration. Nous utiliserons** **c** **es moyens énergétiques et écologiques tout en les alliant avec le savoir faire qui a fait la renommée d'E.C Design.**

 **\- Comment allez-vous rendre ce projet abordable auprès d'un consommateur de classe moyenne ?**

La présentation s'était bien passée, Edward et moi avions été un duo coordonné et efficace, il n'y avait eu aucun bafouillement, aucune erreur dans le diaporama ou notre texte, nous avions réagi et rebondi sur nos parties, tout avait été fluide et parfait. Maintenant c'était la pire épreuve... les questions réponses ! Je répondis à la dernière.

 **\- Nous avons une nouvelle liste de fournisseurs, des matériaux moins coûteux, moins prestigieux certes mais toujours de qualité. Nous réduirons les coûts mais répondrons toujours à la demande des clients, c'est une priorité.**

 **-** **À** **quoi serviron** **t** **les bureaux de Seattle ? Pourquoi ne pas réduire les coûts là** **-** **bas aussi ?**

Oh mais il me saoule avec ses questions ce gros chauve binoclard ! Edward répondit.

\- **Les bureaux de Seattle resteron** **t** **spécialisés dans le grand luxe, New York sera plus dans l'écologie. Cependant, nous nous réservons le droit d'associer les deux domaines à la demande du client.**

 **\- Je vois. C'est vraiment très intéressant, bien construi** **t** **. Vous connaissez votre projet, vous savez de quoi vous parlez. Nous devons discuter de tout cela entre nous. Avez** **-** **vous déjà une liste de clients potentiels ?**

 **\- Oui, la voici même. Voici également les entreprises prêtes à travailler avec nous dès l'ouverture des bureaux.**

 **\- Et ici vous trouverez la liste de nos prévisions des coûts budgétaires et les bénéfices envisagés pour la première année.**

Edward prit la feuille que je lui tendais et qu'il donna en même temps que les siennes à ce qui semblait être le chef des investisseurs. Il regarda rapidement tous les chiffres que nous venions de donner avant de les faire passer aux autres. Leurs visages n'exprimaient absolument rien. J'avais l'impression de devoir dire ou faire quelque chose.

 **\- Vous savez, ce ne sont que des chiffres, des prévisions, des éventualités. Mais imaginez... des jardins sur les toits de New York, un endroit calme et pur, loin de l'agitation et de la pollution de la ville. Il y a même la possibilité de faire des potagers. Rendez** **-** **vous compte, des légumes frais sorti** **s** **d'une terre fraîche sur le toit de son immeuble. Un coin de campagne en pleine ville.**

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, je me sentais idiote, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû parler. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui me lança un sourire plutôt réconfortant. Après un instant de silence, le gros type chauve à lunettes se leva et tendit sa main à Edward.

 **\- Bien monsieur Cullen. Nous sommes vraiment intéressés par ce projet, les idées sont nouvelles et parfaitement dans l'air du temps. C'est vraiment bon. Cependant, vous comprenez que nous devons étudier le projet un peu plus longuement. De plus, nous devons encore voir mademoiselle Volturi. Nous devons au moins avoir la décence de la recevoir. Nous vous recontacterons d'ici la semaine prochaine.**

 **\- Merci monsieur Hopekins.**

Edward lui serra la main et le type se tourna vers moi tout sourire.

 **-Mademoiselle, bravo pour votre exposé, ce fut un réel plaisir de vous écouter. Rappel** **e** **z** **-** **moi votre nom... ?**

 **\- Isabella Swan, monsieur. Merci de nous avoir reçus et écoutés.**

 **\- Je vous en pri** **e** **mademoiselle Swan.**

Suivant mon patron, je serrai brièvement les mains de tous les autres coincés de la salle et je sortis de la pièce en compagnie de l'avocat et de son assistante qui avait assisté à la présentation. Une fois hors du bureau, Edward prit ma main, la serra fort dans la sienne et se tourna vers l'avocat.

 **\- C'est dans la poche. Préparez les contrats.**

 **\- Vous les av** **ez** **bluffé. C'était vraiment parfait. Je m'occupe de la paperasse. Félicitations, Cullen.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Et vous aussi, mademoiselle Swan, vous avez été parfaite. J'ai même failli vous demande** **r** **un contrat pour refaire mon appartement !**

 **\- Et bien, nous pouvons toujours en parler pendant le déjeun** **er** **.**

Edward et l'avocat se mirent à rire et je repris la parole.

 **\- Par contre, comment vous savez que c'est gagné ?**

 **\- Peter, vous avez du temps ? Allons parler de tout ça autour d'un café** **.**

 **\- Absolument. Lisa, vous nous suivez ou vous souhaite** **z** **rentrer ?**

Lisa, l'assistante, accepta l'invitation et nous allâmes dans l'ascenseur. Je voulais savoir ! Je sortis mon téléphone, il était 11h30, la présentation avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. J'ouvris ma boite mail, Emmett m'en avait déjà envoyé deux.

 **De : Emmett Cullen**

 **Objet : Présentation**

 **A : Isabella Swan.**

 **Salut, Queen B.**

 **Comment** **s** **'est passé la présentation ?**

 **J'attends l'appel d'Edward.**

 **Emmett.**

J'ouvris l'autre mail.

 **De : Emmett Cullen**

 **Objet : Au fait... !**

 **A : Isabella Swan.**

 **J'ai failli oublier !**

 **BON ANNIVERSAIRE BELLA !**

Je souris et lui répondis en vitesse.

 **De : Bella Swan**

 **Objet : Merci**

 **A : Emmett Cullen.**

 **Bonjour Ourson.**

 **Nous sortons de la présentation, je dis à Edward de te joindre au plus vite.**

 **Tout** **s** **'est bien passé à mon avis. Je laisse le soin à Edward de t'expliquer en détails.**

 **Merci pour mon anniversaire. Je suis ravi** **e** **que le système de mémo que j'ai installé dimanche matin sur ton téléphone fonctionne correctement.**

 **À** **très vite.**

 **Bella.**

J'envoyai le mail et levai les yeux vers Edward.

 **\- Emmett voudrait que tu l'appelles au plus vite pour lui résumer la situation.**

 **\- D'accord. Je vais lui envoyer un message.**

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, Edward rédigea son mail tout en avançant vers la sortie. Rapidement, je regardai où se trouvait le Starbuck le plus proche de nous. Une fois dans le café, nos commandes passées, nous allâmes dans le coin le plus tranquille possible. Edward s'installa sur la banquette, à côté de moi, l'air parfaitement décontracté. Il passa son bras derrière moi, le long du dossier de notre fauteuil et posa sa cheville gauche sur son genoux droit. Il était cool. Moi j'étais un peu plus tendue. Je voulais savoir.

 **\- Bon alors, quelqu'un m'explique ?**

Edward but une gorgée de café et prit la parole.

 **\- Ils nous ont écoutés jusqu'au bout, ils nous ont posé des questions.**

 **\- Et ça suffit pour dire que c'est gagné ?**

 **\- Tu te souviens la première fois ?**

 **\- Euh non... tu m'as virée de la salle !**

Il fit la moue et sa main se posa sur mon épaule.

\- **Désolé oui. Donc ils ne m'ont pas laissé aller jusqu'au bout. Quand ils se sont rendus compte que le projet était le même que Jane, ils m'ont expliqué la situation et fait plusieurs propositions afin de nous accorder une seconde chance.**

 **\- De plus, en partant, ils ont dit « Nous devons au moins avoir la décence de recevoir mademoiselle Volturi. Une forme polie de lui annoncer qu'elle va juste venir pour s'entendre dire : « Non ».**

Je regardai Peter, l'avocat. Il avait l'air très serein lui aussi. Je me sentais obligée de les croire quand ils disaient que tout s'était bien passé.

\- **Chérie, je sais que ça compte pour toi, pour nous, mais tu peux me croire quand je di** **s** **que c'est gagné.**

 **\- Je veux bien vous croire, après tout** **,** **vous avez l'habitude tous les deux. Moi c'était ma première fois.**

 **\- Et tu as été brillante, Bella. Je suis très fier de toi.**

 **\- Je peux donc ne plus être une petite cuillère ?**

 **\- Tout à fait. Et puis on va rentrer à l'hôtel, faire un rapport à Emmett et ma mère puis nous fêterons ton anniversaire ensuite. Deal ?**

 **\- Deal ! Mais Emmett l'a déjà fait lui.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas voulu que je le fasse ce matin. Et puis Emmett ça compte pas, tu lui as fait un mémo sur son portable ! Sans ça, il n** **'** **aurait même pas devin** **é** **que tu avais un anniversaire.**

Je secouai la tête en souriant. Edward embrassa ma joue avant de se détourner et de discuter avec l'avocat sur des détails que je ne comprenais pas très bien. Je jetai alors un coup d'œil à Lisa, l'assistante de Peter, elle bavait devant Edward sans aucune gêne. Par simple esprit d'animosité et d'envie de marquer mon territoire, je posai mine de rien ma main sur la cuisse d'Edward. Ce dernier me jeta un coup d'œil rapide, sans interrompre sa conversation et sa main, toujours sur mon épaule, se mit à me caresser distraitement jouant même avec mes cheveux. Lisa porta son regard vers moi, je feignis l'indifférence et bus une gorgée de mon café avant de recevoir un appel d'Alice. Je m'excusai et me détournai légèrement du groupe avant de répondre.

- **Alice ?**

 **\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !**

J'éloignai une peu le téléphone de mon oreille pendant qu'Alice ET Jasper étaient en train de chanter la célèbre chanson. Je remerciai le ciel de ne les avoir qu'au téléphone, Alice aurait été du genre à débarquer au bureau avec des ballons et un gâteau tout en chantant, ce qui m'aurait fait mourir de honte ! Cependant, j'étais touchée, voire même heureuse de son attention. Quand ils eurent terminé, je remis mon téléphone à l'oreille et leur parlais avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

- **Hey... merci beaucoup. Jasper, je suis désolée qu'elle t'** **ai** **t embarqué dans cette galère.**

 **\- Oh ne t'en fai** **s** **pas, j'ai connu pire, Bella, je commence à être habitué. Je dois te laisser, il faut que le chanteur qui est en moi aille s'habiller pour aller au boulot. Encore bon anniversaire, Bella et à très vite.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup Jasper. Bosse bien !**

Je l'entendis dire quelques mots à Alice avant que cette dernière prenne la parole.

 **\- Isabella, tu sais qu'on** **d** **oit parler toi et moi ! Tu l'as vraiment vu ?**

 **\- Oui, tu n'as pas eu la photo ?**

 **\- Si ! Mais je suis si jalouse ! Mon Dieu c'est pas juste ! Et comment il est** **?**

 **\- Il est... sympa.**

 **\- Il est aussi beau en vrai qu'au cinéma** **?**

 **-** **À** **tomb** **er** **! Attends une seconde, ne quitte pas.**

Je me tournai vers Edward et l'interrompis poliment.

 **\- Excuse** **-** **moi, je sors prendre mon appel, j'entends mal ici...**

 **\- Pas de problème, embrasse Alice, Jasper et Brady pour moi !**

 **\- Brad Pitt ! Pas Brady ! Mais je le ferai. Je t'aime !**

Juste pour rappeler à Lisa qu'Edward n'était pas libre, j'embrasai mon patron avant de prendre mon café et de sortir du Starbucks pour pouvoir parler librement à ma copine. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'Edward entende.

 **\- Alice ?**

 **\- Ouais ! Alors raconte !**

 **\- Nous étions au resto avec Edward et là j'ai entendu un rire à la table juste à côté de nous. J'ai levé les yeux et là... le choc ! J'arrivais pas à y croire ! Edward** **s** **e moquait de moi, puis il a fini par avaler de travers et j'ai été oblig** **ée** **de demander à la table d'à côté de l'eau ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que demander de l'eau serait aussi excitant ! Nous avons échang** **é** **quelques mots, Edward s'en est tiré et à la fin du repas, il est allé demander si je pouvais faire une photo.**

 **\- Il est sympa alors ?**

 **\- Adorable, il a été très cool. On a discuté un moment puis je suis rentrée à l'hôtel.**

 **\- Et il est sexy ?**

 **\- Ce type transpire la sexy attitude. Il est... je n'ai pas de mot pour le décrire. En film il est hot, mais en vrai... il est... en plus il sent super bon !**

 **\- Tu l'as senti ?! Bella !**

 **\- Quoi ? Il a pass** **é** **son bras autour de moi pour la photo. Il fallait que je fasse de l'apnée ?**

– **Non tu as raison. Oh je suis si jalouse !**

 **\- Et moi heureuse ! Je ne réalise toujours pas. Un super cadeau d'anniversaire.**

 **\- Tu sais que j'ai ton chat avec moi ? Ne te v** **a** **nte pas trop !**

Je ris et bus une gorgée de café.

\- **Sinon, comment** **s** **'est passé ton rendez-vous ce matin ?**

 **\- Bien. Edward et l'avocat disent que c'est dans la poche. Nous aurons une réponse la semaine prochaine. Je ne m'emballe pas, j'ai peur d'être déçue.**

 **\- Si Edward le di** **t** **...**

 **\- Oui, on verra. Et toi ? Le bébé est toujours dans ton utérus ?**

 **\- Oui, mais le bail expire bientôt je vais devoir l'expulser d'ici peu.**

Je pouffai de rire et elle reprit.

 **\- Tu rentres quand ?**

 **\- Demain soir. Tu veux qu'on dîne ensemble chez moi jeudi ? Sans Edward.**

 **\- Il ne se vexera pas ?**

 **\- De ne pas te voir ? Il t'invitera à dîner à son tour plus tard.**

 **\- Soi** **s** **pas bête.**

 **\- Non, il ne se vexera pas. Puis je pourrai te raconter encore et encore ma fabuleuse rencontre d'hier soir !**

 **\- Je suis déjà super impatiente ! Jeudi soir ça marche ! On fera ton anniversaire comme ça.**

 **\- Oui, si tu y tiens !**

 **\- J'y tiens !**

 **\- Nous le ferons. Rosalie pourrait venir non ?**

 **\- Je l'appelle et j'arrange ça.**

 **\- Un truc simple Alice, juste un repas entre copines.**

 **\- Juré.**

 **\- Ok. Il faut que je te laisse maintenant. Je n'ai pas fini ici...**

 **\- Aucun problème.** **À** **jeudi !**

 **-** **À** **jeudi. Embrasse Brad Pitt de ma part et de celle d'Edward.**

 **\- C'est fait.**

Je souris et raccrochai avant de retourner dans le café. Ils étaient visiblement sur le point de partir. Edward me sourit et s'approcha de moi.

- **On y va, on a encore du boulot.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Alice va bien ?**

 **\- Super, jeudi soir je dîne avec elle et Rosalie.**

 **\- Parfait, je m'arrangerai pour passer la soirée avec Emmett et Jasper.**

 **\- D'accord. Oh et tu manques au chat, il dort allongé sur une photo de toi !**

Il se stoppa dans sa marche et me regarda avec angoisse. Je ne retins pas mon sourire et il secoua la tête en souriant à son tour.

- **Bien joué Swan... bien joué. Alle** **z** **on y va. Peter, on se tien** **t** **au courant et j'attends les contrats préliminaires avant demain après-midi.**

 **\- Sans problème. Mademoiselle Swan.**

Je serrai rapidement la main de l'avocat, il en fit autant avec Edward et je saluai Lisa, l'assistante, d'un hochement de tête. Dommage qu'elle fantasme sur mon petit ami, je l'avais bien aimé la première fois. Une fois dans la voiture, Edward demanda au chauffeur de nous conduire à l'hôtel et tourna la tête vers moi.

 **\- Alors Lisa** **a** **des vues sur moi ?**

 **\- Tu veux que je te branche avec ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Comment tu le sais ? Elle te l'a dit ?**

 **\- Non. Mais le coup de poser ta main sur ma cuisse, de me dire « Je t'aime » et de m'embrasser dans le cadre du travail, ne te ressemble absolument pas. Non, tu as juste marqué ton territoire.**

 **\- Je le reconnais. Ça t'a ennuyé ?**

 **\- Pas du tout.**

 **\- En tout cas, estime** **-** **toi heureux que je ne t'ai** **e** **pas fait pipi dessus comme le fait un chien sur un poteau !**

Edward pouffa de rire et prit ma main.

 **\- Merci de ne pas être un chien, ma puce. Au fait Bella ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Bon anniversaire mon amour.**

Je souris, me détachai et me hissai sur ses genoux.

 **\- Merci mon chéri.**

 **\- Hum... tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas ton cadeau sur moi là maintenant.**

 **\- Tu es là et tu me le souhaites, c'est l'essentiel. Pas comme mes parents !**

 **\- Tes parents ? Quoi tes parents ?**

 **\- Il est presque midi et je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'eux. Ils ne m'ont même pas envoy** **é** **un message.**

 **\- Tu leur as dit que tu étais à New York ?**

 **\- Je ne sais plus... possible que non.** **E** **n fait non** **…** **je ne leur ai rien di** **t !**

 **\- B** **ah tu vois !** **Ils attendent peut-être que l'heure soit plus tardive à Seattle.**

 **\- Tu dois avoir raison. Je t'aime... fai** **s-** **moi un câlin.**

Il me sourit et me serra fort dans ses bras. Durant le reste du trajet, je restai contre lui, ma tête dans son cou en savourant simplement ses caresses et ses baisers. De retour dans notre chambre d'hôtel, j'installai son ordinateur sur le bureau et lançai une connexion avec les bureaux de Seattle.

- **Edward ? J'ai lancé l'appel.**

 **\- J'arrive.**

Il termina d'envoyer un message avant de venir s'installer face à l'ordinateur au moment où la connexion avec Seattle se fit. Nous avions devant nous tous les directeurs de département de la société. Volontairement, je sortis du champs de la caméra pour aller chercher ma tablette et m'installer de façon à pouvoir prendre des notes si besoin.

 **\- Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **\- Salut Edward, alors ? Comment ça** **s** **'est passé ?**

 **\- Pour Peter et moi** **s** **'est gagné. Ils nous ont écoutés jusqu'au bout, l'entretien** **a** **duré plus longtemps que prévu et ils nous ont posé des questions.**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur et fus surprise de voir que tout le monde semblait soulagé. J'étais donc la seule à penser que tout cela ne suffisait pas à dire que c'était « gagné » ? Esmée prit alors la parole.

 **\- Ont-ils dit quand nous aurons la réponse ?**

 **\- D'ici la semaine prochaine. Ils doivent recevoir Jane.**

 **\- Donc tout n'est pas gagné s'ils doivent la voir.**

 **\- Ils la reçoivent par décence, maman. C'est** **ce qu'ils ont dit.**

 **\- Quand doit-elle les voir ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas demandé et je m'en fous.**

Esmée hocha la tête et Emmett parla.

 **\- Et en ce qui concerne la présentation. Quel genre de questions ?**

 **\- Ils voulaient savoir s'il y aurait une différenciation entre Seattle et New York. Pourquoi faire cette différence. Ils ont aussi demandé à voir les bulletins de prévisions budgétaires et de bénéfices pour la première année.**

 **\- Ont-ils émi** **s** **des conditions ou quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non, mais je pense que nous devons nous y préparer, notamment sur la publicité. Il nous faudrait être plus explicite, vraiment démarquer les deux services.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre la parole, ça m'avait échappé.

- **On devrait aussi expliquer que l'énergie solaire n'est pas la seule énergie exploitable. Il faudrait mettre l'accent sur les moyens moins connus mais tout aussi efficaces et pas forcément plus coûteu** **x** **.**

Edward se tourna vers moi et je vis tous les autres essayer de se tordre sur leurs fauteuils afin d'essayer de me voir, sauf qu'ils ne pourraient pas, j'étais totalement hors champs caméra.

- **Edward ?**

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi et de tendre sa main.

\- **Viens Bella, s'il te plaît.**

Je me levai, serrant ma tablette contre moi, Edward installa un fauteuil à côté du sien et m'invita à m'asseoir. Emmett sourit en me faisant un signe de la main.

 **\- Vl'a la vieille ! Comment ça va grand-mère ?**

Edward se racla la gorge et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « On rira plus tard ».

\- **Merci Emmett... donc, Isabella, tu disais ?**

 **\- Eh bien que... pour la pub, il faudrait peut-être, je pense, expliquer que l'énergie solaire n'est pas la seule énergie renouvelable. Il faudrait peut** **-** **être développer notre pub sur la géothermie, l'aquatermie... ces énergies qu'on ne connaît pas forcément. Rassurer le client en somme.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec Bella, il faut attirer le client, le rendre curieux. On va préparer un nouveau programme de pub. Maman ?**

Emmett se tourna vers Esmée qui prenait note tout en hochant la tête.

\- **Il faut effectivement creuser l'idée. Edward, tu peux t'en charger ? Tu travailleras avec la remplaçante de Tanya sur le sujet à ton retour.**

 **\- Oui bien sûr.**

 **\- Autre chose que nous devrions anticiper ?**

 **\- Peut-être la liste des fournisseurs, ne pas nous contenter de ce que nous avons déjà. Essayons peut-être de négocier avec ceux qui travaillent déjà avec nous.**

Esmée intervint une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Je peux m'en charger, ça serait une garanti** **e** **de plus, en effet. Mike, je veux que tu me prépares** **d** **e nouvelles prévisions budgétaires, essaye d'estimer au mieux un chantier avec nos fournisseurs actuel** **s** **mais avec une baisse allant de 5 à 15%.**

Mike hocha la tête et prit note alors qu'Edward s'adressait à son frère.

 **\- Emmett, voi** **s** **avec Rose pour qu'elle contacte Peter et qu'ils règlent les contrats et tout le bazar ensemble. Et toi, je te laisse aussi gérer l'étude d** **e** **marché et élaborer une stratégie de vente. Enfin, on pourra voir ça ensemble.**

 **\- C'est d'accord pour moi. Quelqu'un** **a** **autre chose à dire ?**

 **\- Oui, moi.**

C'était toujours Edward, il prit ma main, à l'abri de la caméra mais s'adressa à l'assemblée. Je priais très fort pour que ce qu'il allait dire n'ait aucun rapport avec mon anniversaire.

 **\- Je pense qu'on peut tous se féliciter du travail que nous avons fourni. Nous sommes à quelques mètres de l'arrivée et nous avons vraiment fait du bon boulot et ce tous ensemble. Et euh... je pense que nous pouvons très fortement remercier Isabella pour avoir lancé l'idée, nous avoir aidés à monter le dossier et d'avoir été brillante lors de la présentation. Je peux vous assure** **r** **qu'elle les a éblouis !**

Je pense que j'aurais préféré qu'il demande à ce qu'ils chantent tous « joyeux anniversaire » j'étais morte de honte. Je sentais mes joues rosir, j'avais chaud et mon cœur allait exploser. Je n'osai même pas regarder l'ordinateur. Ils allaient me prendre pour la chouchoute du patron et dire que tout ça c'était parce que je couchais avec !

\- **Je suis d'accord avec toi, Edward. On a tous bien bossé mais la genèse du projet vient bien de Bella. Alors bravo à tous et quand tu auras fini de te transformer en tomate géante, Bella, apprécie ta victoire.**

Je souris et glissai un regard vers Edward qui avait les yeux rivés sur moi avec un immense sourire.

\- **Euh... e** **h** **bien merci. Mais... on devrait plutôt féliciter Emmett qui** **a** **le mot « genèse » dans son vocabulaire... ça c'est une vraie raison d'être épaté.**

Edward éclata de rire en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux, Esmée riait doucement en tapotant le bras de son fils et le reste de l'équipe retenait difficilement son rire. Emmett me regardait les lèvres pincées et les yeux plissés. Je lui souris avec tendresse, je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup et je savais qu'il n'était pas vexé. Cependant il se leva pour se rapprocher de la caméra.

- **T'as du bol de ne pas être là ! Je me serais fait un plaisir de fêter dignement ton anniversaire au bureau. 1 point pour toi, Queen.**

 **\- Un de plus parmi les autres.**

 **\- Enfonce le clou ! Ma vengeance ne sera que plus terrible. Tu n'as pas encore goûté à la revanche d'Emmett !**

 **\- Je tremble.**

 **\- Allez fichez le camps, on en a fini pour aujourd'hui. J'en ai assez de te voir !**

Oubliant que j'étais en gros sur la télé de la salle de réunion, j'envoyai à mon beau-frère un baiser avant de couper la connexion. Edward riait toujours un peu et passa sa main dans mon dos.

\- **Tu es vraiment fabuleuse et épatante, bébé. Va te changer, nous sortons déjeuner.**

 **\- Il faut réserver ?**

 **\- Pas besoin. Va mettre quelque chose de confortable.**

 **\- Très bien.**

J'allai dans la chambre enfiler un jean et un petit pull avant de rejoindre le salon afin de mettre mes tennis. Edward se changea aussi et troqua son costume cravate pour un jean noir plutôt serré, un pull en cachemire bleu foncé, une veste en cuir, mais surtout, surtout... son bonnet noir. La tenue, le bonnet, les lunettes de soleil accrochées au col de son pull et sa barbe de deux jours, tout ça le rendait plus sexy que jamais. Je me levai d'un bon en poussant un cri et en applaudissant. J'étais totalement hystérique mais il me faisait trop d'effet.

\- **LE BONNET !**

Edward explosa de rire, leva les mains en l'air et fit un tour sur lui-même.

- **Je te plaî** **s** **?**

 **\- Tu es super hype méga sexy. Oui, tu me plaî** **s** **. Ça faisait longtemps.**

 **\- Je sais oui. On y va ?**

Je pris mes lunettes de soleil,mis mes affaires dans le sac à dos qu'Edward me tendait avant de le mettre sur son dos, j'enfilai une veste en jean et le suivis hors de la chambre.

\- **On va faire quoi ?**

 **\- Une surprise pour ton anniversaire.**

Je souris et pris sa main. Il alla parler au réceptionniste, récupéra un paquet avant de revenir vers moi et de nous faire sortir de l'hôtel. Je poussai un cri de surprise quand je vis une calèche juste devant l'entrée. Edward me sourit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cocher qui nous invita à monter dans la calèche.

 **\- Wha Edward !**

 **\- Si vous voulez bien monter mademoiselle.**

 **\- Avec plaisir mon cher !**

J'allai m'installer dans la calèche et Edward vint se placer à côté de moi tandis que le cocher fit avancer les chevaux. C'était trop romantique.

\- **Oh Edward c'est trop mignon ! J'adore ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?**

 **\- Un tour d'une heure dans le parc. Et tiens... voilà notre déjeuner. Modeste mais significatif !**

Il me tendit la poche qu'il avait pris à la réception, je l'ouvris et ris en voyant deux hot dog, des frites et deux coca cola. Lors de notre premier séjour à New York, il avait absolument tenu à ce que je goûte les hot dog New Yorkais. L'une de mes plus belles journées avec lui.

\- **J'adore ce choix !**

Je distribuai le repas que nous mangeâmes tout en savourant notre balade. Pendant près d'une heure, nous nous baladâmes en calèche dans les plus belles parties de Central Parc. Nous prîmes des tonnes de photos, je m'amusais, j'étais si insouciante et libre, j'oubliais absolument tous les petits ou gros problèmes de la vie. Après la balade, nous allâmes à Time Square, je souhaitais refaire une photo de nous qui serait affichée sur l'un des écrans géants. Edward ne se fit pas prier et alors que la première fois il s'était contenté de me prendre dans ses bras, cette fois il m'embrassa. Surexcités, nous attendîmes que notre photo s'affiche et nous posâmes devant pour un nouveau cliché.

\- **Ton après** **-** **midi te plaît ?**

 **\- Oui ! Je m'amuse comme une folle !**

 **\- Ça se voit oui.**

 **\- Et puis, j'ai même reçu un message de mes parents. Ils me souhaitent un bon anniversaire et disent qu'ils m'appelleront en fin de journée pour ne pas me déranger dans mon travail.**

 **\- Tu vois qu'ils ne t'ont pas oubliée. Toi par contre, tu as bel et bien oublié de leur parler de New York.**

 **\- Je le reconnais oui. C'est pas grave.**

 **-** **J'ai une dernière surprise pour toi.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Enfin pas une dernière mais une nouvelle surprise. Tu saurais retrouver l'hôtel ?**

 **\- Bien sûr oui.**

 **\- Alors vien** **s** **.**

Il m'entraîna devant une borne de vélos de ville et se tourna vers moi avec un large sourire. Je voyais parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

 **-** **Edward...**

 **\- Tu me dois cette revanche ! La première fois n'étai** **t** **pas juste.**

 **\- J'aime bien l'idée de t'avoir battu. Je suis pas sûre de vouloir remettre mon titre en jeu.**

 **\- Donc tu reconnais avoir gagné par chance ? Qu'au fond, je suis meilleur ?**

 **\- Très bien ! Faisons cette course mais ne vien** **s** **pas pleurer par la suite !**

 **\- Ok. Allons rétablir l'ordre des choses !**

 **\- Une minute. J'ai quoi si je gagne ?**

 **\- Rien, puisque ça n'arrivera pas. En revanche, toi, réfléchis à ce que tu vas me devoir.**

 **\- Voyez** **-** **vous ça ! Prépare** **-** **toi à être blessé dans ton** **e** **g** **o,** **Cullen !**

Edward me sourit et nous sortîmes deux vélos. Je grimpais sur le vélo quand Edward m'interpella.

- **Chérie ?**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- Tu fais attention à toi, hein ? Pas d'imprudence et fai** **s** **gaffe aux voitures.**

 **\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?**

 **\- Complètement oui.**

 **\- Je ferai attention. Toi aussi, soi** **s** **prudent.**

Il hocha la tête avant de venir m'embrasser et de grimper sur son vélo.

\- **Prête Swan ?**

 **\- Quand tu veux Cullen.**

 **\- On se retrouve à l'hôtel !**

Je souris et nous partîmes dans les rues de New York. Dès le départ, Edward et moi partîmes dans des directions opposées, il décida de passer par la 8th avenue alors que je passai par Avenue Of the America. J'étais dans un total esprit de compétition, je voulais absolument gagner, il fallait que je mette la gomme. Plus sportive et audacieuse que jamais, je slalomais entre les voitures afin de perdre le moins de temps possible et par chance, la route que j'avais choisie était plutôt plate, je n'avais pas d'effort à fournir en plus de pédaler à toute vitesse.

J'étais au milieu de mon parcours quand mon attention fut détournée par un cycliste, déboulant de la 54th avenue. C'était bien sûr Edward. Il me lança un sourire en remarquant qu'il me devançait de quelques mètres et continua sa route en faisant la « danseuse » sur son vélo. Moi aussi je pouvais faire la danseuse ! Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas fait depuis le début ? Je levai donc mes fesses de la selle, et eut le plaisir de constater que désormais, je pouvais avancer plus vite. Redoublant d'effort dans cette course, je réussis à rattraper Edward. Nous étions presque arrivés, je pouvais voir l'hôtel mais j'étais au maximum de mes capacités de cycliste.

Devant nous, les taxis étaient à l'arrêt et Edward décida de les contourner par la gauche, je ne voulus pas le suivre, j'avais trop peur de rencontrer une voiture dans le sens inverse et de me faire faucher. Du coup, je passai à droite des voitures devant moi et grimpai sur le trottoir. Faisant résonner ma sonnette de vélo, je m'excusai auprès des piétons et finis finalement par arriver devant les portes de l'hôtel. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward, il était coincé entre une voiture chauffeur et une calèche !

Folle de joie, je levai les poings en l'air en poussant un cri de victoire. Je m'en fichais totalement que l'on me regarde comme si j'étais la plus folle des filles de New York. J'avais encore battu Edward ! J'exprimais toujours ma joie quand il arriva près de moi. Il était furieux et vexé. La défaite était toujours une chose difficile pour lui à accepter. Je m'en moquais totalement, je le connaissais assez pour savoir que ça lui passerait vite.

\- **Je t'ai battu !**

 **\- J'arrive pas à y croire, putain ! La première fois c'était des taxis et là une voiture et un canasson !**

 **\- Le sort s'acharne sur toi ! Ha ha ha ! C'est moi qui gagne !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas juste !**

 **\- Écoute Eddy-Ed, j'ai gagn** **é** **au baseball contre toi, j'ai gagné deux fois une course en vélo à New York. Quand reconnaîtras-tu que je suis la meilleure** **?**

 **\- Tu m'as appelé Eddy-Ed ? Non mais je rêve ! Vien** **s** **poser ton vélo Isa-lala ! Ou devrais-je dire Isabelle-fesse !**

J'explosai de rire, je lui avais confié qu'après un malheureux accident de justaucorps lors d'une compétition de gym, mes concurrentes m'avaient surnommée Isabelle-fesse.

 **-** **Venant de toi, c'est très flatteur** **.** **Tu les aimes mes fesses ?**

 **\- Non ! Mais fai** **s** **un effort et bouge** **-** **les pour ramener les vélos.**

Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'était pas sérieux. J'acceptai de prendre son vélo et de le conduire jusqu'à la borne. Après les avoir déposés, je grimpai sur le dos d'Edward qui ne fit rien pour me retenir.

 **\- N'oublie pas que c'est mon anniversaire...**

 **\- On recommencera !**

 **\- Bien sûr et cette fois, E.T te bloquera la route avec son vaisseau spatial !**

 **\- Je ne t'aime plus. T'es méchante avec moi.**

Tout en disant cela, il passa ses bras sous mes genoux pour me maintenir sur son dos. Je souris et embrassai son cou.

\- **Il faut que je raconte ça à Emmett demain !**

 **\- Jamais de la vie !**

 **\- Si si.**

 **\- Non non.**

 **\- Tu sais bien que ça arrivera.**

 **\- Laisse** **-** **moi au moins digérer la défaite, ça arrive si rarement que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.**

Je ris et allai répliquer quelque chose à propos de son ego et de sa fierté quand un employé de l'hôtel arriva vers nous alors que nous n'avions fait que deux pas dans le hall. L'homme en uniforme tripotait nerveusement ce qui ressemblait fort à une casquette de chauffeur. Edward s'arrêta à sa hauteur sans pour autant me lâcher.

 **\- Monsieur... madame...**

 **\- Oui** **?**

 **\- Cela m'ennuie beaucoup de vous dire ça mais... votre arrivée dans le hall n'est pas vraiment appropriée à notre standing.**

Quoi ? Oulà-là... ça n'allait pas plaire à Edward, d'autant plus qu'il venait de perdre. Je regardai l'employé avec un air désolé. Cela dit... nous faisions effectivement un peu tâche dans le décor. Nous étions en jean, en sueur et il me portait sur son dos... alors qu'autour de nous, les femmes étaient dans des tenues très chics et les hommes en costumes.

 **\- Notre arrivée n'est pas à votre goût ? Je n'ai pas le droit de porter ma femme sur mon dos ?**

 **\- E** **h** **bien disons que... pour un soucis d'image...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai** **à** **foutre de votre image ? J'ai payé une suite dans cet hôtel, je donne de généreux pourboires, nous n'avons aucune exigence, nous ne vous demandons rien ! Je suis encore libre de porter ma femme comme bon me semble !**

 **\- Mais monsieur, nous sommes un établissement haut de gamme et...**

 **\- Et je paye pour ça ! Je vais vous dire, le haut de gamme c'est même mon job !**

 **\- Monsieur, un esclandre n'est pas nécessaire.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi vous venez m'emmerder sur ce détail ? Cela di** **t** **, j'accepte de ne pas la porter sur mon dos. Bella, je vais te poser.**

Bizarre. Je me laissai glisser contre lui et mes pieds touchèrent le sol. L'employé sembla soulagé et se détendit un peu.

- **Merci monsieur.**

 **\- Je vous en pri** **e** **.**

Je savais que la victoire de l'employé aurait été trop belle ! Edward s'était penché vers moi pour me faire basculer sur son épaule, ma tête dans son dos. Je poussai un cri de surprise et agrippai son blouson pour essayer d'y trouver un certain équilibre. Suite à cela, Edward claqua mes fesses et parla plus fort que nécessaire tout en s'avançant vers les ascenseurs !

\- **Alle** **z** **viens mon adorable p'ti cul ! Montons dans notre suite hors de prix pour que je puisse te faire l'amour comme une bête sur chaque surface possible !**

Je gloussai et lorsque nous dépassâmes l'employé, choqué et ahuri, je rajoutai ma touche en caressant les fesses de mon compagnon de manière très suggestive. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Edward me reposa sur mes pieds aussi rapidement qu'il m'avait soulevée. La tête me tourna un peu et il me garda contre lui.

 **\- Non mais t'as vu ça ? Ils se prennent pour qui ?**

 **\- Ils ne voulaient pas t** **â** **cher leur image.**

 **\- Je m'en tape à un point... t'imagine même pas !**

 **\- On va vraiment faire l'amour comme des bêtes ?**

 **\- Ce soir... mais là, on doit vite se préparer pour aller dîner. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard.**

 **\- Dommage, l'idée était séduisante. Et finalement, tu les aimes mes fesses !**

Il sourit et embrassa le haut de ma tête en me serrant dans ses bras. Une fois arrivés à notre étage, je le suivis en me tenant à sa taille. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de notre chambre, il me laissa passer en faisant une révérence, ce qui me fit sourire. Je m'avançai jusque dans le salon et Edward me percuta tandis que je m'étais stoppée net, choquée en voyant se qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **ça vous à plus ?**

 **Je fais mes yeux de biche pour avoir vos avis.**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bisous bisous.**

 **Lexi**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonsoir =)**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **La semaine a été assez triste... de grande personne nous ont quitté... je suis toujours sous le choc du départ de David Bowie et du remarquable Alan Rickman. Rest in peace.**

 **Voici en tout cas un nouveau chapitre, qui donnera le sourire je l'espère.**

 **Merci pour toute vos reviews... moins nombreuses cependant.**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de notre chambre, il me laissa passer en faisant une révérence, ce qui me fit sourire. Je m'avançai jusque dans le salon et Edward me percuta tandis que je m'étais stoppée net et choquée en voyant ceux qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

 **\- Papa ? Maman ? Mais... qu'est-ce...**

Je me tournai vers Edward qui me fit un sourire en coin. C'était lui ! Folle de joie de voir mes parents, de les avoir auprès de moi pour mon anniversaire, je courus vers eux. Ils me serrèrent fort dans leurs bras et ma mère m'embrassa comme si j'étais une petite fille de quatre ans. Je ris et m'écartai légèrement d'eux.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je veux dire... depuis quand ?**

 **\- Edward nous a prévenu il y a quinze jours. Nous nous sommes donc arrangés pour pouvoir venir ici et fêter ton anniversaire. Oh ma chérie, je suis si contente de te voir. Tu nous manques tellement, ma puce.**

J'embrassai ma mère tendrement et me tournai vers Edward.

 **\- Merci mon chéri.**

 **\- De rien ma puce. Mais nous avons vraiment une réservation à dîner alors...**

 **\- Oui, oui... nous discuterons plus tard. Je... dois me doucher, je viens de battre Edward à pla** **t** **e couture** **dans** **une course de vélo...**

 **\- C'est juste de la chance, Bella !**

 **\- Deux fois ?**

 **\- Bref... va prendre ta douche, j'irai après.**

Je souris, embrassai une nouvelle fois mes parents et me dépêchai d'aller prendre ma douche. J'étais si heureuse de pouvoir fêter mon anniversaire avec mes parents. Je l'avais toujours fêté avec eux, ils n'en avaient loupé aucun. Lorsque je sortis de la douche, je fus surprise de voir ma mère dans la chambre en train de finir de s'habiller pour le dîner. Heureusement que j'avais mis un peignoir.

 **\- Oh Bella, désolée, mais Edward m'a dit que je pouvais passer ma robe ici le temps que tu te douches.**

 **\- Il a eu raison. Elle est très belle ta robe, maman... Oh... je n'ai pas de robe !**

 **\- Trésor, tu penses qu'il aurait organis** **é** **tout ça et oubli** **é** **de te prendre une robe ?**

 **\- Hum... non, c'est vrai. Tu veux que je t'aide à fermer la tienne ?**

 **\- S'il te plaît, oui.**

J'allai remonter la fermeture éclair de la robe rose pâle de ma mère et la pris une nouvelle fois dans mes bras. Elle se tourna vers moi, m'enlaçant tendrement, tout en caressant mes cheveux.

\- **Je t'aime, Isabella. Tu me manques, ma chérie.**

 **\- Toi aussi, maman. Mais je vais me rapprocher de vous, Edward et moi allons peut-être venir vivre ici. Nous serons sur le même fuseau horaire et pas si loin de toi et papa.**

 **\- Ce serait merveilleux. Alle** **z** **, va lui dire que tu cherches ta robe !**

 **\- Oui.**

Je l'embrassai et sortis de la chambre pendant que maman finissait de se coiffer. Edward était en pleine discussion avec mon père, une bière à la main. Je me raclai la gorge et Edward tourna la tête vers moi. Il me sourit et se leva.

 **\- Bébé, tu es éblouissante dans cette tenue ! Alice m'avait bien dit que le peignoir serait plus classe que la robe de soirée.**

Je croisai les bras et le regardai en haussant un sourcil.

\- **Je dois rire maintenant. Ha ha ha ! Va prendre ta douche.**

 **\- Ta tenue est dans le dressing.**

 **\- Merci.**

Il se dirigea vers la chambre en m'embrassant au passage.

\- **Chéri ?**

 **\- Hum.**

 **\- Fai** **s** **attention de bien avoir une serviette autour de la taille en sortant de la douche.**

 **\- Euh ouais...**

 **\- Ma mère risque d'être dans la chambre et comme tu as tendance à la tripoter ou lui dire des choses cochonnes au téléphone... ne rajoute pas l'exhibition à la liste des hontes de ta vie !**

Edward pâlit d'un coup et plissa les yeux. Il détestait quand je me moquais de lui à ce sujet.

\- **Tu as du bol que je t'aime !**

Je lui envoyai un baiser et tandis qu'il allait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, j'allai ouvrir le dressing de la chambre et y trouvai la tenue que j'allais porter pour ce soir. Mon cœur se serra quand je reconnus la robe bleue nuit en mousseline que j'avais portée lors de notre première soirée de gala en tant que couple. Même les escarpins étaient les mêmes que lors de cette soirée. Tandis que ma mère s'était éclipsée pour me laisser seule, j'enfilai les nouveaux dessous très sexy que j'avais achetés avec Alice et Rosalie et passai ma robe. Ne pouvant pas la fermer seule, j'allai dans le salon afin de solliciter l'aide de ma mère.

- **Maman, tu peux m'aider ?**

 **\- Oui, une seconde, je termine le nœud de cravate de ton père... Et voilà mon chéri, tu es magnifique comme ça.**

 **\- Je peux à peine respirer !**

 **\- Charlie, voyons.**

Mon père sourit et se pencha pour embrasser délicatement ma mère, mais quand celle-ci lui tourna le dos pour me regarder, il se dépêcha de desserrer son nœud.

 **\- Bella, tu es sublime !**

 **\- Merci... tu veux bien la fermer ?**

 **\- Oui. Cette robe est superbe !**

 **\- C'est celle que je portais lors de notre première sortie officielle en tant que couple.**

 **\- C'est si romantique...**

Je souris et après que ma robe soit fermée, j'allai dans un petit cabinet de toilette près de l'entrée afin de me coiffer et me maquiller. Par miracle, je réussis à tresser mes cheveux en tresse épis, je savais qu'Edward aimait quand j'étais coiffée de la sorte. Satisfaite de l'image que le miroir renvoyait de moi, je sortis et retrouvai tout le monde dans le salon. Edward était dans son costume bleu, le même que lors de cette fameuse soirée de gala. Nous étions assortis. Je lui souris, il en fit autant en se levant, toute trace d'humour avait disparu de son visage.

\- **Tu es magnifique, chérie...**

 **\- Tu es superbe aussi. Merci.**

 **\- Nous... devons y aller. Tu as tout ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Il s'avança vers moi et me tendit son bras, je le pris bien volontiers et nous sortîmes de la chambre, suivis de mes parents.

\- **Tu es vraiment très belle, Bella. Plus que la première fois je trouve...**

 **\- Parce que ce soir, je suis totalement heureuse. Je n'ai aucune appréhension.**

 **\- Je suis soulagé de l'entendre. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait... l'après** **-** **midi, mes parents... la robe, le dîn** **er** **.**

 **\- Te laisser gagner au vélo.**

 **\- Non, ça, non ! J'ai gagné sans que tu me laisses la victoire !**

 **\- J'aurai essayé !**

Je souris et entrai dans l'ascenseur. Alors que nous descendions vers le hall, Edward posa délicatement une étole en soie bleu, assortie à ma robe, sur mes épaules.

\- **Edward ?**

J'étais surprise, c'était la première fois que je voyais cette étole.

\- **De la part d'Alice.**

Je fis une moue attendrie, touchée par le cadeau de mon amie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher le tissu, extrêmement léger, lisse et doux. Arrivés dans le hall, je repris le bras d'Edward et nous avançâmes vers la sortie quand soudain, mon compagnon s'arrêta à la hauteur d'un employé de l'hôtel, le même qui nous avait arrêtés lors de notre retour de balade en vélo.

\- **Mesdames, Messieurs, puis-je vous être utile ?**

Il ne nous avait pas reconnus. Edward lui sourit avant de répondre.

\- **Pas vraiment, non. J'espérais juste que notre sortie de l'hôtel était assez appropriée pour votre standing ! Je vous souhaiterais bien une bonne soirée mais je n'en ai pas envie !**

Alors que l'employé peinait à se remettre de la surprise, Edward se remit à avancer sous les chuchotements de surprise de mes parents. Quand à moi, je serrai le poing de ma main de libre et l'avançai vers Edward qui fit la même chose afin de « Cheker » cette victoire.

\- **T'es le plus fort !**

 **\- Je sais.**

Je ris et il nous conduisit jusqu'à la voiture qu'il avait louée... une limousine ! Quand je l'interrogeai du regard, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de me faire signe de passer la première. J'entrai alors dans l'habitacle spacieux de la voiture et m'installai dans l'une des huit places assises en cuir. Mes parents vinrent s'installer sur le canapé de la voiture, puis Edward entra à son tour et s'installa à mes côtés. Mon père prit la parole.

 **\- Vous avez sorti les grands moyens, Edward.**

 **\- Je trouvais ça plus convivial qu'une voiture o** **ù** **nous serions serrés à trois derrière et un exclu, devant à côté du chauffeur.**

 **\- E** **h** **bien moi j'adore ! Je n'étais jamais montée dans une limousine !**

Je souris à ma mère et Edward se redressa pour ouvrir le bar.

\- **Un peu de champagne ?**

Tout le monde accepta et il nous servit. Après avoir trinqué à mon anniversaire, je pris une gorgée avant que maman ne reprenne la parole.

 **\- Que** **s** **'est-il passé avec l'employé de l'hôtel ?**

 **\- Il nous a légèrement critiqués sur notre façon d'être tout à l'heure. Nous représentions mal l'image de luxe de l'hôtel.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfait de l'hôtel, nous avions été mieux reçus au Ritz.**

 **\- Je trouve aussi. Oh maman ! Il faut absolument que je te raconte ! Devine qui j'ai rencontré hier soir ?**

Alors que je changeais de place pour me rapprocher de ma mère, mon père s'approcha d'Edward et tous deux se mirent à parler Baseball alors que je racontais ma rencontre au restaurant d'hier avec ma mère. Elle était toute excitée et s'extasiait devant les photos, me demandant de lui répéter encore et encore la soirée.

Arrivés devant le restaurant, le Four Seasons, Edward nous annonça à la réception et on nous conduisit dans une petite alcôve privée. Après avoir étudié la carte et commandé nos repas, je pris la main de ma mère qui se trouvait face à moi.

 **\- Je suis si heureuse de vous avoir. J'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée que j'allais passer mon premi** **er** **anniversaire sans vous.**

 **\- Ton premier anniversaire sans eux ?**

Je me tournai vers Edward qui me regardait avec étonnement.

\- **Oui, j'ai 27 ans aujourd'hui et j'ai fait mes 27 anniversaires avec mes parents. Si tu ne les avais pas invités, ça aurait été mon premier anniversaire sans eux.**

 **\- Oh d'accord.**

Souriant, mon père prit la parole en se frottant la joue, il faisait ça quand il faisait appel à ses souvenirs.

 **\- Je me souviens du jour de tes 18 ans, nous étions venus te réveiller à 00h pour te le souhaiter.**

 **\- Oui et j'étais furieuse que vous soyez venus me réveiller. Du coup, l'année d'après, vous avez attendu 23h pour m'offrir mes cadeaux et me le souhaiter.**

 **\- Jacob avait dit que tu avais été intenable.**

 **\- Mon pire anniversaire, je croyais que vous m'aviez oubliée.**

Je souris en repensant à ces souvenirs puis je me tournai vers Edward.

\- **Et toi ? Ton pire anniversaire ?**

 **\- Hum... je n'ai pas de mauvais souvenirs d'anniversaire. On fait toujours ça à la maison, en famille. Il ne** **s** **'est jamais rien passé de mauvais... mais mon meilleur souvenir, c'est mon dernier anniversaire. Avec toi... et les bonnets !**

Je rougis violemment en lui faisant les yeux ronds. Son anniversaire avait été plutôt torride. Il sourit à son tour et changea de sujet comme si de rien n'était en se tournant

 **\- Vous savez que Bella** **a** **mont** **é** **à cheval sans se casser quoi que ce soit ?**

La conversation tourna alors autour du séjour à Dallas tout en dégustant nos plats. Puis mes parents parlèrent de leur vie en Floride, de la voisine et de sa fille en plein divorce. Je les écoutais avec admiration, même si je me moquais du sujet, j'aimais voir l'engouement de ma mère, la passion avec laquelle les potins du quartier l'animaient me faisait du bien, c'était comme à la maison. Alors que nous attendions le dessert, Edward passa un bras autour de mes épaules et ma mère nous regarda avec tendresse.

 **\- Vous êtes si mignons ensemble...**

Je souris et tournai la tête vers Edward en posant ma main sur sa cuisse.

\- **Il faut absolument que vous veniez passer quelques jours à la maison. Ça nous ferait très plaisir. N'est-ce pas, Charlie ?**

 **\- Oui... Et puis, la dernière fois, vous êtes venus pour de mauvaises raisons.**

Je regardai mon père avec un sourire triste, il avait raison. À chaque fois que je voyais mes parents, c'était ailleurs que chez nous, et il est vrai que je passais plus de temps avec la famille Cullen que ma famille à moi.

\- **Je suis content que vous en parliez. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Bella, mais je pensais que nous pourrions passer les fêtes de Noël en Floride.**

Je tournai la tête vers Edward en le regardant avec surprise. Il me fit un petit sourire, ma mère se redressa sur sa chaise en regardant mon compagnon avec plein d'espoir.

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui, enfin, si vous voulez bien.**

 **\- Oh oui, ça serait super ! Je serais folle de joie ! Vous pouvez aussi invit** **er** **votre famille, nous serions ravis de les recevoir aussi, au moins pour le réveillon de Noël. C'est une fête de famille après tout.**

 **\- Bella, qu'en penses-tu ?**

Mon sourire était immense et j'embrassai la joue d'Edward en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

\- **Je serais très heureuse qu'on fasse ça. Merci mon chéri !**

 **\- De rien, bébé. Alors on organisera ça le moment venu ?**

 **\- Oui, mais considér** **ez** **que c'est conclu ! Je vais même commencer à préparer le repas du réveillon !**

Folle de joie, j'écoutais ma mère qui commençait déjà à planifier le réveillon de noël. Après un bref coup d'œil vers mon père, je pus deviner que lui aussi était ravi de cette idée, mais il était bien moins démonstratif que ma mère. On finit par nous apporter notre dessert, un gâteau tout blanc avec vingt-sept bougies dessus. Mes parents et Edward me chantèrent « Joyeux anniversaire » Maman prenait des photos alors qu'Edward me filmait. Je soufflai mes bougies et tous m'applaudirent comme si j'étais une petite fille de six ans.

- **Merci merci... il a l'air délicieux ce gâteaux !**

 **\- Génoise à la vanille, crème chantilly incrustée de framboises entières, pas un coulis, c'est important de le précis** **er** **. Et sur le dessus, c'est des copeaux de chocolat blanc. Un pur bonheur ce gâteau !**

Je regardai Edward avec amusement, il fixait le gâteau avec gourmandise.

- **Comment tu le connais ?**

 **\- Ils font le même au resto** **du** **F** **our** **S** **eason à Seattle. Laurel peut le faire aussi.**

 **\- Papa, maman, je propose qu'on se serve avant lui, sinon il ne nous laissera rien !**

 **\- Oh il n'oserait pas !... Si ?**

Edward regarda ma mère avec un sourire en coin.

 **\- Si j'oserai... sans remord ensuite !**

 **\- Dans ce cas, ser** **s-** **nous Bella !**

Je souris et servis deux belles parts à mes parents, puis une plus petite pour moi afin qu'Edward reçoive un plus gros morceau.

 **\- Non chérie, ne te prive pas pour moi !**

 **\- J'ai plus trop faim, j'ai trop abus** **é** **du reste, c'est purement de la gourmandise.**

 **\- Et moi alors ? C'est pas de la gourmandise peut-être** **?**

 **\- Oui, mais je sais qu'après le piano et le sport, la pâtisserie est ton grand amour.**

 **\- Et toi aussi, tu es même le premier de mes amours sur ma liste.**

 **\- Mange ton dessert, tu en meurs d'envie !**

Il me sourit et se rua sur sa part de gâteau. Lorsqu'il prit la première bouchée, il ferma les yeux et se délecta avec plaisir de son gâteau. Je goûtai à mon tour et dus reconnaître que c'était absolument délicieux !

- **Edward, tu avais raison, c'est une tuerie ce gâteau ! Laurel va devoir me le refaire très vite !**

Il me sourit et nous mangeâmes tous notre part. Le repas fini, Edward alla payer la note et nous retournâmes dans la limousine afin de rentrer à l'hôtel.

\- **Tiens ma chérie, nous avons un petit quelque chose pour anniversaire.**

 **\- Oh maman, papa merci.**

Je pris le petit paquet que maman me tendait et déchirai le papier. C'était tout simplement une photo de nous trois lors de leur séjour à Seattle. C'était le jour où nous avions pris le bateau. Je levai les yeux vers mes parents et mon père me sourit timidement.

- **Nous ne savions pas de quoi tu aurais besoin. Tu es définitivement trop grande pour que l'on te donne 50 dollars en te disant d'aller t'acheter quelque chose qui te fera plaisir. Nous avons donc pensé que cette photo te rappellera** **it** **que nous sommes toujours là... que tu ne nous oublies pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi vous oublierais-je ?**

 **\- Tu es si loin, petit oiseau...**

 **\- Oh papa !**

J'allai m'asseoir entre mes deux parents et nous nous prîmes dans les bras. Je ne me doutais pas que mes parents avaient autant de mal à vivre mon départ.

\- **C'est un cadeau parfait. Merci beaucoup... je vous aime tellement... merci encore.**

Je les embrassai et nous restâmes serrés les uns contre les autres jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel.

\- **Où allez** **-** **vous dormir ?**

 **\- Edward nous a offert une chambre. Nous partons demain, notre avions est vers 16h.**

 **\- Le n** **ô** **tre est dans ces heures** **-** **là aussi.**

En sortant de la voiture, Edward reprit ma main et nous allâmes jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Devant la porte de la chambre de mes parents, je les serrai contre moi en les embrassant une nouvelle fois.

- **Bonne nuit.** **À** **demain matin.**

 **-** **À** **demain ma chérie. Je t'aime trésor.**

 **\- Moi aussi maman. Et je t'aime aussi papa.**

 **\- Je t'aime ma chérie.** **À** **demain.** **À** **demain Edward.**

Edward sourit et serra la main de mon père et se vit offrir une bise par ma mère avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans leur chambre. Quand à nous, nous montâmes jusqu'à notre suite.

\- **Merci pour la surprise Edward... merci pour la soirée, c'était vraiment merveilleux.**

 **\- Avec plaisir, chérie.**

Une fois entré dans la suite, il alla droit sur son ordinateur, l'alluma et lança de la musique « The way you look tonight » Je souris et il se tourna vers moi.

 **\- Vous dansez Miss Swan ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas danser ça...**

 **\- Laisse** **-** **toi porter pa** **r** **la musique.**

J'écoutai le crooner, Franck Sinatra, débuter sa chanson et pris la main qu'Edward me tendait. Le rythme de la chanson, "Just the way you look tonight" était assez entraînant. Edward me guida, mon corps se calquait au sien, bougeant au son du jazz du chanteur. Il me fit tourner sur moi-même, puis je m'écartai de lui en ne le retenant que par la main avant qu'il ne m'attire une nouvelle fois vers lui, enroulant nos bras autour de ma taille, mon dos contre son torse. Il me vola un baiser avant de continuer à nous faire danser sous mes rires amusés. Puis il se mit à chanter par-dessus la voix de ce cher Frank.

 _ **Lovely**_

 _Adorable_

 _ **Don't you ever change**_

 _Ne change jamais_

 _ **Keep that breathless charm**_

 _Garde ce charme à couper le souffle_

 _ **Won't you please arrange it**_

 _S'il te pla_ _î_ _t ne le prévois pas_

 _ **'Cause I love you**_

 _Parce que je t'aime_

 _ **Just the way you look tonight**_

 _Exactement comme tu es ce soir_

Il m'embrassa à la fin de la chanson et sans me laisser le temps de dire ou faire quelque chose, il prit mes bras qu'il plaça autour de son cou, les siens vinrent enlacer ma taille et il me fit danser doucement. C'était plus se balancer que danser, nous tournions doucement sur nous-même, collés l'un à l'autre en écoutant la deuxième chanson qui émanait de l'ordinateur. « Everything I Do ».

Mon regard plongé dans celui d'Edward, j'écoutais les paroles de la chanson, elles me touchèrent à me faire venir les larmes aux yeux et Edward se mit une fois de plus à chanter les dernières phrases de la chanson par-dessus la voix de Bryan Adam.

 **I would fight for you**

Je me battrais pour toi

 **I'd lie for you**

Je mentirais pour toi **  
**

 **Walk the wire for you**

Je marcherais sur un fil pour toi

 **ya I'd die for you  
**

Oui je mourrais pour toi **  
**

 **You know it's true**

Tu sais que c'est vrai **  
**

 **Everything I do**

Tout ce que je fais

 **I do it for you**

Je le fais pour toi.

Je pleurai et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- Chut... une dernière, Bella... écoute. Je n'arrive pas à te le dire correctement, ces trois chansons le font pour moi. C'est ce que je ressens, ce que je pense...**

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de le regarder, nous ne dansions plus, nous étions juste debout, l'un contre l'autre au milieu du salon, ne nous quittant pas du regard. Quelques notes de piano s'élevèrent dans la pièce, je ne reconnaissais pas l'intro mais je fus étonnée en entendant la voix de la chanteuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui en faire la remarque.

 **\- Adèle ?**

Edward haussa simplement les épaules.

- **Elle est douée concernant les sentiments dans un couple.**

Je souris et me concentrai sur les paroles qui m'étaient totalement inconnues.

 **I remember all of the things that I thought, I wanted to be**

Je me souviens toutes ces choses que je pensais, j'ai voulu être **  
**

 **So desperate to find a way out of my world and finally breath**

Si désespérée de trouver une sortie de loin de mon monde et enfin respirer **  
**

 **Right before my eyes I saw, my heart it came to life**

Juste sous mes yeux j'ai vu, mon cœur revenir à la vie **  
**

 **This ain't easy it's not meant to be**

Ce n'est pas simple, ça n'est pas censé l'être **  
**

 **Every story has it's scars  
**

chaque histoire à ses cicatrices **  
**

 **When the pain cuts you deep**

Quand la douleur te coupe profondément **  
**

 **When the night keeps you from sleeping**

Quand la nuit, t'empêche de dormir **  
**

 **Just look and you will see**

Simplement regarde et tu verras **  
**

 **That I will be your remedy**

Que je serai ton remède **  
**

 **When the world seems so cruel**

Quand le monde te semble si cruel **  
**

 **And your heart makes you feel like a fool**

Et que ton cœur te fait sentir comme un fou **  
**

 **I promise you will see**

Je te promets tu verras **  
**

 **That I will be, I will be your remedy**

Que je serai, je serai ton remede

 **No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you**

Aucune rivière n'est trop grande ou trop profonde pour que je nage vers toi **  
**

 **Come whatever I'll be the shelter that won't let the rain come through**

Viens quand tu veux, je serai le refuge qui ne laisse pas la pluie entrer. **  
**

 **Your love, it is my truth**

Ton amour est ma vérité **  
**

 **And I will always love you**

Et je t'aimerai toujours **  
**

 **Love you  
**

T'aimerai

 **When the pain cuts you deep**

Quand la douleur te coupe profondément **  
**

 **When the night keeps you from sleeping**

Quand la nuit, t'empêche de dormir **  
**

 **Just look and you will see**

Simplement regarde et tu verras **  
**

 **That I will be your remedy**

Que je serai ton remède **  
**

 **When the world seems so cruel**

Quand le monde te semble si cruel **  
**

 **And your heart makes you feel like a fool**

Et que ton cœur te fait sentir comme un fou **  
**

 **I promise you will see**

Je te promets tu verras **  
**

 **That I will be, I will be your remedy**

Que je serai, je serai ton remede **  
**

Pleurant d'émotion, je n'attendis pas qu'Adèle finisse sa chanson pour me jeter au cou d'Edward, je l'embrassai fiévreusement. Il me rendit ce baiser avec ardeur, collant mon corps encore plus contre le sien, comme s'il ne voulait faire qu'un avec moi. À bout de souffle, je m'écartai à peine de lui et caressai ses cheveux.

 **\- Je t'aime...**

 **\- J'ai encore un cadeau pour toi...**

 **\- Non... c'est trop. On verra demain.**

 **\- Mais chérie...**

 **\- Est-ce que ça peut attendre demain ?**

 **\- Oui mais...**

 **\- Alors fai** **s-** **moi l'amour, Edward. Maintenant !**

Sans attendre, il se baissa afin de passer son bras sous mes genoux et me prendre dans ses bras pour nous conduire jusqu'à la chambre. Délicatement, il me posa sur le lit et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant d'embrasser mon cou avec tendresse. L'une de ses mains caressait mon ventre, l'autre remontait doucement sur ma cuisse. Sa bouche continuait de me cajoler, il suivait maintenant la bordure de ma robe qui le menait tout droit jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je me laissais porter par les sensations qu'il me procurait, mes mains jouaient avec ses cheveux, mon cœur s'affolait, ma respiration se faisait plus difficile. Il continua son petit manège quelques secondes jusqu'à ôter ma robe, me laissant en sous-vêtement.

\- **C'est nouveau ça ?**

 **\- Oui... Alice et Rose me les ont faits acheter.**

 **\- Si je tire sur le nœud là... ?**

 **\- Tu le casses !**

 **\- Merde.**

Je ris et il reprit ses baisers sur mon corps. Il prenait son temps, il me cajolait, il m'adorait, m'aimait tout simplement. Après avoir suffisamment excité mon corps, Edward se releva et entreprit, lentement, très longtemps, de se déshabiller à son tour.

\- **Tu sais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'habilles.**

Il me regarda avec surprise tout en continuant à déboutonner sa chemise.

\- **Tu voudrais que je vive nu H-24 ? Aux yeux de tout le monde ?**

 **\- Beau comme tu es, je ne trouve pas normal que tu sois caché par des vêtements ! Mais savoir que je suis la seule à le voir... ça me pla** **î** **t !**

 **\- Alors je mets des vêtements ou pas ?**

 **\- Au bureau oui, à la maison, quand on est tout seul... non ! D'ailleurs tu me dois quelque chose pour t'avoir battu en vélo... je pourrais vouloir ça...**

 **\- Bon, ça me gonfle, j'accélère !**

Il éluda ma remarque en arrachant presque le reste de ses vêtements avant de revenir vers moi et de m'embrasser sur la bouche. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou et pressai mon corps contre le sien. Sa bouche finit par retourner embrasser les courbes de mon corps, sa langue goûta ma peau, ses dents me mordillèrent agréablement. Il enleva finalement mes sous-vêtement, se faisant un plaisir de s'occuper de ma poitrine. Après l'avoir suffisamment honorée, il descendit vers mon mont Venus. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur mon plaisir.

Sa langue me procurait mille sensations, je caressais ses cheveux, les agrippais, pressais sa tête contre moi pour approfondir sa caresse. Une énorme boule de plaisir s'était formée dans mon ventre, je gémissais, haletais, criais, murmurais son prénom... j'étais sur le point de sombrer dans l'extase quand il se releva pour revenir embrasser mes lèvres. Il présenta ensuite son sexe à mon entrée et poussa en moi, nous arrachant un gémissement de bien-être.

Lentement, il se mouvait en moi, continuant ses caresses et ses baisers sur mon corps. Lorsqu'il ne m'embrassait pas, nos yeux étaient connectés, hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Il était tout pour moi, absolument tout. Ne résistant plus à ce que je ressentais, je fermai yeux, Edward accélérait son rythme, il grognait doucement près de mon oreille, je me sentais proche de la jouissance. Gémissement inlassablement son prénom, tous mes muscles finirent par se contracter, Edward était lui aussi proche de la délivrance et ses coups de rein se firent plus vifs, plus forts et lorsqu'il me susurra un « Je t'aime » je lâchai prise, mon corps se cambra tout en criant le prénom de mon amant. Edward me rejoignit dans le plaisir, murmurant mon prénom avant de s'effondrer sur moi.

 **\- Ma chérie...**

 **\- Je sais, moi aussi.**

Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou avant de se relever, de m'embrasser et se sortir du lit.

 **\- Douche ?**

 **\- Je te suis.**

Je me levai et ensemble, nous allâmes nous doucher. Malgré nos mains baladeuses, nous restâmes sages. J'étais en train de chercher mon pyjama quand Edward se racla la gorge.

\- **Quoi ?**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de te couvrir.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Oui, ton corps est aussi magnifique que le mien...**

 **\- Prétentieux !**

 **\- C'est toi qui l'as dit ! Bref, si je dois vivre nu, alors toi aussi.**

 **\- Pour ce soir d'accord.**

Il sourit et ce fut main dans la main, nus comme des vers que nous retournâmes dans la chambre.

\- **Je vais te donner ton cadeau.**

 **\- Tu y tien** **s** **!**

 **\- Oui. C'est ton anniversaire.**

 **\- Non... il est minuit passé.**

 **\- M'en fiche !**

Il alla chercher un paquet dans sa valise et me le tendit. Je m'en saisis en le remerciant et enlevai le papier cadeau. C'était une grande boite à chaussures. Intriguée, je l'ouvris et découvris une multitude de petits objets. Un porte-clefs avec la statue de la liberté, un petit coussin en cœur où il y avait écrit « Je t'aime », une photo de nous deux et Brad Pitt dans un cadre et un t-shirt avec écrit « parfaite pour toi ». Je ris doucement et le regardai avec émotion.

 **\- Merci mon chéri. Ça me touche beaucoup...**

 **\- Tu m'avais offert des cadeaux significatifs lors de mon anniversaire. Je fais pareil. Le porte** **-** **clefs, parce que c'est ce qui nous attend, le cœur pour te rappeler que le mien t'appartient, la photo de nous et Brady...**

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- Brad Pitt... parce que nous trois, nous sommes une famille et le t-shirt parce que je ne veux jamais que tu doutes de la perfection que tu représentes à mes yeux.**

 **\- Merci mon amour. Vien** **s** **, approche !**

Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et je fondis sur sa bouche.

\- **Je t'adore ! Je t'aime ! Merci.**

 **\- De rien...**

 **\- J'ai passé un anniversaire parfait grâce à toi ! J'ai vraiment adoré cette journée. Je t'en suis énormément reconnaissante.**

 **\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Ton bonheur est tout ce qui compte pour moi.**

 **\- J'entends presque les violons jouer derrière toi.**

Il rit et je posai la boite à chaussures sur le sol et me penchai sur lui pour l'embrasser et cette fois, ce fut moi qui lui donnai du plaisir avant que nous refassions l'amour.

 _J'étais dans une superbe maison, attablée dans un jardin_ _sur_ _une terrasse que je ne connaissais pas. Je me sentais heureuse, Edward était là, beau comme jamais, il riait avec Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper étaient là eux aussi. Plus loin dans le jardin, je voyais Laurel jouer avec plusieurs enfants d'_ _â_ _ges différents... cinq en tout. J'ignorais qui étaient_ _c_ _es enfants et à qui ils étaient. Sur la table, les assiettes étaient vides après visiblement un bon repas. J'ignorais ce qu'il se passait._

 _-_ _ **Je vais chercher le gâteau. Laurel ! On passe au dessert, vous revenez à table ?**_

 _Laurel cria un oui avant de se tourner vers les enfants pour les prévenir. Quelque chose avait chang_ _é_ _chez Laurel, elle était plus grande et autre chose aussi... mais je ne voyais pas trop quoi. Edward était parti avec Rosalie dans la maison. Je regardai Alice qui prit dans ses bras un petit garçon, le plus grand des enfants. Je distinguais mal son visage mais je pouvais parier que c'était son fils. Quand aux autres enfants, deux allèrent sur les genoux d'Emmett, l'appelant papa... ils avaient le même_ _â_ _ge je dirais... des jumeaux ? Quand au dernier, enfin la dernière, une petite fille d'environ 3 ans... comme pour les autres, son visage n'étai_ _t_ _pas très net._

 _-_ _ **Maman...**_

 _Par instinct, je la pris sur mes genoux mais fus gênée par mon énorme ventre. J'étais maman ? Et enceinte ? Mince alors ! Avant que je ne m'étonne, Edward et Rosalie revinrent à table avec un énorme gâteau, puis tout le monde chanta « Joyeux anniversaire » c'était mon anniversaire_ _!_ _Heureuse, je soufflai mes_ _bougies_ _avec... ma fille. Après nous avoir applaudi_ _es,_ _Edward se pencha vers nous et nous embrassa._

 _-_ _ **A soufflé moi papa !**_

 _ **\- Oui, j'ai vu ma chérie ! Heureusement que tu étais là pour aider maman.**_

 _ **\- Oui... forte moi !**_

 _Edward rit et l'embrassa._

 _ **\- T'es la meilleure ma princesse. Je t'aime mon bébé... un câlin ? On laisse maman ouvrir ses cadeaux ?**_

 _ **\- Oui !**_

 _Edward pri_ _t_ _notre fille sur ses genoux et je sentis un vide... je l'aimais cette petite. J'ouvris alors les cadeaux, des vêtements, des bijoux... puis j'ouvris le plus gros, intriguée je regardai à l'intérieur et poussai un cri d'effroi. C'était affreux, c'était la tête de Jacob, il me fixait avec un sourire sadique. Quand je regardai autour de moi, ma famille avait disparu, le jardin était dévasté, la maison en ruine et Jacob était désormais devant moi, debout, les bras croisés._

 _ **\- Tu ne seras jamais heureuse, Isabella !**_

 _ **\- Edward !**_

 _ **\- Il n'y a plus personne. Surtout pas lui. Il t'a quittée... pour une autre, mieux que toi ! Tu ne seras jamais heureuse longtemps ! Tout à une fin, Isabella !**_

 _Je poussai un cri, Jacob avait disparu et je me retrouvai entourée de flammes, tout brûlait autour de moi. Je criais, j'appelais Edward mais rien ne se passait._

Dans un sursaut, je me réveillai. J'avais chaud, mon cœur battait la chamade, ma respiration était rapide et saccadée. Il était 7h, Edward dormait toujours, je n'avais pas dû crier ou trop bouger dans mon sommeil. Après un tel rêve, j'étais incapable de me rendormir. Doucement, je me levai et allai dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche chaude. J'ignorais ce que ce rêve voulait dire, avais-je peur du changement que ma vie allait avoir ? Pourquoi Jacob revenait-il toujours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il signifiait ? Je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête avec ce rêve, je voulais simplement l'ignorer. Peut-être que je le raconterais à Edward... du moins la bonne partie. Je souris à la pensée de cette famille... des enfants... une maison... être heureux.

Lorsque je sortis de la douche, je pris le temps d'observer Edward, il dormait sur le ventre, la tête sous un coussin et le drap remonté jusqu'au milieu du dos. Il avait l'air si paisible... ne voulant pas le réveiller, je m'habillai en vitesse et allai dans le salon. J'envoyai un message à ma mère, elle était réveillée et nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous dans la salle de restaurant pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je laissai un mot à Edward pour lui dire où nous serions.

Une fois dans la salle du petit-déjeuner, j'embrassai mes parents qui étaient déjà attablés. Nous parlâmes de banalités, maman avait adoré sa nuit dans un hôtel de luxe et appréciait toutes les petites attentions des employés. Mon père était plus terre à terre, ça ne l'impressionnait pas. Un lit restait un lit ! Nous venions tout juste de recevoir nos commandes quand Edward fit son apparition. Pendant un instant, je le fixai. Il portait un pull col roulé moulant noir, et un pantalon à pince noir aussi. Il était vraiment très beau, le noir mettait la couleur de sa peau en valeur et le côté moulant des vêtements rendait justice à son magnifique corps. Il me sourit et s'approcha pour nous rejoindre.

 **\- Bonjour tout le monde.**

Ma mère se leva pour l'embrasser et mon père lui tendit la main. Il s'assit ensuite à mes côtés et m'embrassa dans le cou.

 **\- Il fallait me réveiller, bébé...**

 **\- Tu dormais si bien. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire.**

 **\- Tu es gentille.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Il me sourit et appela un serveur pour commander son propre petit-déjeuner. En attendant sa commande, Edward piochait dans mon assiette. Je ne lui fis aucune remarque, c'était inutile. Après ce petit-déjeuner, nous sortîmes profiter de New York tous ensemble avant de nous préparer à prendre l'avion. Il fallait reprendre nos vies, de plus il fallait maintenant attendre la décision des investisseurs et j'étais loin d'imaginer ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

 **Et voilàààà**

 **Merci d'avance pour les reviews =)**

 **Si l'envi vous prends, allez jeter un petit coup d'oeil au chanson auxquelles je fait références. ça aidera à imaginer ce que Bella ressent.**

 **La semaine prochaine, je ne suis pas sûr de poster, ça dépendra d'un tas de facteur... que la force soit avec moi =)**

 **J'espère à la semaine prochaine.**

 **Sinon à dans 2 semaines.**

 **Bise.**

 **Lexi**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonsoir**

 **ça va bien ?**

 **Navrée pour la semaine dernière... en vérité j'avais oublié mon ordinateur, j'ai donc pas pus poster. Shame on me...**

 **De plus je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, je suis vraiment une mauvaise filles.**

 **Cependant je vous remercie énormément de les avoirs laissé. Un ENORME MERCI !**

 **Beaucoup me demande combien de chapitre il y aura...**

 **Je ne sais pas trop... entre 40 et 50 je pense... peut-être moins... je ne sais pas du tout.**

 **voilà voilà...**

 **vous avez mérité votre chapitre du dimanche,**

 **ne me bouder pas pour la semaine dernière.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je sortis de mon rendez-vous chez ma psy, nous avions parlé du rêve que j'avais fait à New York. Je n'en avait toujours pas parlé à Edward, j'avais essayé de l'oublier mais certaines images me hantaient encore. J'avais donc décidé de faire un point avec ma psy. Elle m'avait alors écoutée raconter chaque détail de mon rêve puis j'avais débité toutes mes théories sur ce que je pensais qu'il voulait dire. Elle m'avait alors donné son point de vue... j'avais juste peur de l'avenir, même si j'en avais vraiment envie. Je me rattachais à Jacob, refusant de le laisser définitivement partir et n'arrivais pas à me défaire de mon sentiment de culpabilité concernant sa mort. J'allais m'en sortir, rêver d'un avenir avec Edward était, d'après ma psy, un signe d'une grande avancée dans mon état psychologique. Donc je me disais que, peut-être, dans 10 ans, je serais complètement sereine ! Je secouai la tête et entrai dans mon appartement. Depuis notre retour de New York, nous n'avions pas bougé de chez moi.

Le jeudi suivant notre retour de la grosse pomme, j'avais dîné avec Alice et Rosalie chez moi et Edward avait passé la soirée avec les garçons chez Jasper. La soirée avait été un désastre de mon côté. Rosalie avait annoncé à Alice sa grossesse et à partir de là, elles n'avaient parlé que grossesse et bébé. Je m'étais sentie totalement exclue et avais plus servi de serveuse aux filles que de copine. Je ne pense même pas qu'elles s'étaient rendues compte de leur comportement. Edward, lui, avait passé une bonne soirée, si bonne qu'il était revenu complètement ivre chez moi.

 **\- Bonsoir vous deux...**

Je venais d'entrer chez moi, Edward était debout derrière le canapé, les bras croisés et les yeux rivés sur la télé. La saison régulière de football américain avait débuté et ce soir Seattle jouait. Sur le canapé devant lui, se trouvait mon chat, allongé mais lui aussi en train de fixer la télé. De la cuisine, je pouvais sentir une bonne odeur d'un plat en préparation.

- **Salut chérie. Ça a été ?**

 **\- Oui. Tu sais que tu peux t'asseoir ?**

 **\- Ah ha. Non, je cuisine en même temps.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare** **s ?**

 **\- Pâtes bolo. Allez, vas-y, attaque putain ! Fonce abruti !**

Je le laissai dans son jeu et allais poser mes affaires dans la chambre avant de regagner la cuisine et de surveiller le plat commencé par Edward. Tout semblait bon, ça devrait être mangeable. Je tournai la tête quand j'entendis mon chat miauler à mes pieds. Je souris et pris Brad Pitt dans mes bras.

- **Salut toi... tu t'es souvenu que c'était moi ta maîtresse ? Comment tu vas mon gros ? Moi aussi je t'aime...**

Il frottait doucement sa tête dans mon cou tout en ronronnant sous mes caresses. Je l'embrassai et retournai dans le salon où Edward était toujours debout à regarder la télé. Je savais que ce n'était pas la peine de lui parler quand il était concentré comme ça. Laissant Brad Pitt vaquer à ses occupations de chat paresseux, je mis la table et allais surveiller le repas. J'allais me servir une assiette quand Edward arriva dans la cuisine.

- **Mi** **-** **temps ?**

 **\- Ouais. Désolé, de ne pas avoir terminé le dîner.**

 **\- C'est rien. Tu veux manger devant la télé.**

 **\- Non, ça reprend dans vingt minutes. Tu as l'air toute chamboulée. Dure séance ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu veux en parler ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment.**

 **\- Est-ce que c'est à propos du rêve que tu fais en ce moment ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils et le regardai.

- **Comment ça ?**

 **\- Depuis qu'on est rentrés de New York, tu pleures en murmurant mon prénom. Mais tu ne cries pas et tu ne te réveilles pas. Tu n'** **es** **même pas a** **gi** **tée ou quoi. Tu gémis juste mon prénom deux ou trois fois puis plus rien.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?**

 **\- J'attends que ça vienne de toi.**

 **\- Ok... oui, j'ai fait un rêve mais je ne veux pas trop en parler.**

 **\- T'imagine si Martin Luther King avait dit ça ? J'ai fai** **t** **un rêve... mais je ne veux pas trop en parler ! Désolé les gars...**

Je ris et secouai la tête.

 **\- Je rêve que nous avons une famille, une maison, des enfants mais que tout brûle, Jacob apparaît et me dit que je ne serai jamais heureuse.**

 **\- Une famille ? Vraiment ? Raconte... combien d'enfants ?**

 **\- Une petite fille et je suis enceinte du deuxième. Mais tu sais, je ne vois pas bien les visages, c'est flou, abstrait... je ne sais même pas le prénom.**

 **\- Donc tu envisages d'avoir des enfants avec moi ?**

 **\- C'est un rêve, Edward.**

 **\- Oui, mais c'est ton inconscient.**

 **\- Je sais... d'après ma psy, ça veux dire que j'ai envie d'avancer, de faire des projet mais que le souvenir de Jacob et ma culpabilité me poursui** **vent** **encore.**

 **\- Tu as peur de lâcher prise.**

 **\- Explique...**

J'étais intéressée par son analyse, peut-être qu'il allait me donner un angle de vue que je n'avais pas encore exploité.

 **\- Eh bien... mine de rien, avec ce qui** **s** **'est passé, tu as été entourée, soutenue. Là, tout est fini et peut** **-** **être que tu as peur de te trouver seule. Puis Jacob a tellement compté dans ta vie, que même s'il t'effraie dans tes rêves, le voir te réconforte un peu. Il est toujours là, il ne t'a pas quittée.**

 **\- Donc, j'aimerais ça ? Le voir me faire peur comme ça me plairait ?**

 **\- Non, mais il est là malgré tout.**

 **\- Tu crois que j'ai peur de l'oublier ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas vrai ?**

 **\- Je ne pourrai pas l'oublier. Il a été 8 ans de ma vie... mon mari... je ne pourrai jamais oublier ça... Et Jacob était tellement gentil, pourquoi c'est lui qui me fait peur... je ne comprends pas...**

 **\- Bella, Bella, chérie ne pleure pas. Viens là mon amour...**

Edward se leva pour venir s'accroupir à mes côtés, je tournai la tête, refusant qu'il me voit aussi faible. Doucement, il posa l'une de ses mains sur ma cuisse et l'autre caressa mon dos. Je me contentai d'essayer de me reprendre, j'essuyai mes yeux avec mes mains, je tentai de contrôler ma respiration.

- **Ma chérie...**

 **\- Je suis désolée. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure...**

 **\- Tu es perdu** **e** **. Il date de quand ce cauchemar exactement ?**

 **\- La nuit de mon anniversaire. Je n'avais pas fait... de cauchemar comme ça depuis longtemps.**

 **\- Regarde** **-** **moi, Bella.**

 **\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu me voi** **s** **comme ça...**

 **\- Je m'en fiche, Bella. Regarde** **-** **moi mon amour.**

Deux doigts sous mon menton, il me fit tourner la tête vers lui et caressa ma joue.

 **\- Je t'aime et même quand tu as des moments de faiblesse. Parle** **-** **moi Bella.**

 **\- Je... je ne sais pas... j'avais l'impression d'avoir avancé mais là... c'est comme si je faisais dix pas en arrière. Je ne comprends pas, Edward.**

 **\- Qu'en a di** **t** **ta psy ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit. Elle pense que je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ma culpabilité envers Jacob.**

 **\- Tu penses qu'il t'en veu** **t** **?**

 **\- Probablement.**

 **\- C'est donc peut** **-** **être pour ça que tu le vois méchant, chérie. Tu penses qu'il t'en veu** **t** **, donc tu penses qu'il te déteste. C'est pour ça qu'il est méchant dans tes rêves.**

 **\- Tu crois ?**

 **\- Oui, je pense. Après je ne suis pas toi, ni dans ta tête. Mais il y a une bonne nouvelle !**

 **\- Laquelle ?**

 **\- Tu rêves d'une vie de famille avec moi... jusque** **-** **là tu ne revivais que ton agressions sous différentes formes, là tu y vois un avenir.**

 **\- Mais ça finit mal.**

 **-** **T** **ous les deux on arrivera à faire en sorte que tout ça finisse bien. Tu ne crois pas ?**

 **\- C'est ce que je veux oui. Mais je me sens si faible.**

Les larmes envahirent de nouveau mes yeux et Edward se releva pour passer ses bras autour de moi et me serrer contre lui.

- **Je pense que tu es chamboulée par tout ça... je veux dire, New York la présentation, ton cauchemar, notre retour** **à** **Seattle, l'attente des investisseurs, la séance avec ta psy... je pense que tu es fatiguée. Fini** **s** **de manger et je m'occupe de toi.**

Je n'avais pas la force de lui résister. Je restai quelques minutes contre lui avant de me redresser et de me tourner vers mon assiette. C'est sous le regard inquiet d'Edward que je grignotai mon repas. J'allais commencer à débarrasser la table quand son téléphone sonna. Il fronça les sourcils avant de répondre.

- **Emmett... ? Demain ? Quelle heure ? Ok, merci.** **À** **demain.**

Je levai les yeux vers lui et l'interrogeai du regard. Il hésita un instant avant de me répondre.

 **\- Nous aurons la réponse demain. Ils nous ont convoqués pour une réunion à 10h.**

 **\- Oh...**

 **\- C'est bientôt fini, chérie. Alle** **z,** **vien** **s** **prendre une douche.**

Il me fit tourner sur moi-même, dos à lui, puis il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me fit avancer sur jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il réussit à me faire sourire.

 **\- Emmett** **a** **un indice ?**

 **-** **À** **propos de quoi ?**

 **\- La réunion demain.**

 **\- Non. Enfin à moi, il a juste di** **t** **que nous avions rendez-vous demain matin à 10h. Lève les bras.**

Je m'exécutai et le laissai me déshabiller.

 **\- Tu aurais pu demander.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Edward... pour le rendez-vous, tu aurais pu demander des renseignements à Emmett.**

 **\- J'aurais pu mais non. Parce que je sais que quoiqu'il arrive on va rebondir ou avanc** **er** **.**

 **\- Tu es sûr de toi !**

 **\- Oui. Bella, arrête cinq minutes, on verra demain. On ne peut rien faire de plus. Nous avons donné notre maximum.**

 **\- Et s'ils refusent ?**

 **\- Nous chercherons d'autres personnes qui seront intéressées. Nous prendrons le temps de voir ce qui n'a pas marché et nous apprendrons de nos erreurs.**

 **\- Tu seras fâché...**

 **\- Déçu oui. Mais pas fâché. Je sais que nous avons tout donné.**

 **\- Et nous alors ? On ne partira pas à New York ?**

 **\- Oh Bella... écoute, nous serons ensemble quoiqu'il arrive. Je t'ai déjà di** **t** **que je ne me voyais pas dans la déco très longtemps... ça serait peut-être le moment de faire autre chose, non ? Et toi, tu ne veux pas faire autre chose qu'assistante ?**

 **\- J'aime travailler pour toi.**

 **\- Mais tes ambitions à toi c'est quoi ?**

 **\- Je me contente de ce que j'ai.**

 **\- Nous reprendrons cette conversation après la douche.**

Et c'était non négociable. Je le suivis dans la cabine et allumai l'eau.

- **Tu vas loupé la reprise du match.**

 **\- Je m'en fous. C'est pas important, de toute façon Seattle va perdre.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Ils jouent mal. Mais c'est le début de la saison, ils vont s'améliorer. Enfin j'espère.**

Oui... cool. Moi je m'en fichais du sport. Je lui souris tout de même et pris le gel douche pour me laver.

- **Est-ce que ça te dirait que Laurel passe le week-end prochain avec nous ?**

 **\- Oui si tu veux. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas passé du temps rien qu'avec elle. Et comme ça, elle pourra nous refaire le gâteau de mon anniversaire.**

 **\- Je rêve ou tu veux utiliser ma petite sœur malade pour rendre ton estomac heureux ?**

 **\- Avoue que tu ne serais pas contre.**

Il rit et m'embrassa sur la tête.

- **Je suis même totalement pour. Elle est trisomique, pas paraplégique !**

 **\- Oh Edward... !**

Je secouai la tête et terminai de me laver. Edward en fit autant et nous sortîmes de la douche. Une fois habillée, je me lavai les dents et regagnai le salon. Je fis un brin de rangement avant de me faire embarquer jusque dans la chambre.

 **\- Alors miss Swan, finissons de discuter. Donc tu n'as pas d'ambition ?**

 **\- S'il te plaît Edward...**

 **\- Alle** **z** **réponds.**

Je soupirai et m'allongeai sur le lit à côté de lui.

 **\- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas d'ambition, c'est juste que pour le moment, ça me plaît de faire ce que je fais.**

 **\- Travailler sur New York ne t'a pas plu ? Tu ne voudrais pas entr** **er** **dans le marketing ? Après tout, tu as étudié pour ça non ?**

 **\- Oui mais... assister me plaît. Et pour New York, nous étions ensemble, et une équipe autour de nous. Je ne me sens pas prête à faire quelque chose toute seule. J'aime ce que je fais en ce moment. J'apprends beaucoup et j'aimerais que ça continue comme ça.**

 **\- Tu me suivrais si je quittais la déco ?**

 **\- Je t'ai déjà di** **t** **que oui. Je m'adapte facilement, même si je suis nulle en sport.**

 **\- N'oublie pas que tout ça est une idée, Bella.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais si nous n'avons pas New York...?**

 **\- Alors ça deviendra un projet. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, Bella. Je sais que tu n'es pas la plus heureuse des femmes ici, je sais que tu n'aimes pas vivre là. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu es toute triste depuis que nous sommes revenus. Tu ét** **ais** **plus cool à New York.**

 **\- Je suis désolée. Oui, je n'aime pas trop Seattle. Je veux dire, c'est sympa mais... je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.**

 **\- Tu es heureuse avec moi ?**

 **\- Oui. Bien sûr que je suis heureuse avec toi. Tu en doutes ?**

 **\- Non, mais j'aime l'entendre.**

 **\- Je suis heureuse avec toi Edward Cullen ! Et je t'aime.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes d'accord ? Nous ne sommes pas dans le besoin ou sur le point de tout perdre. Si New York ne se fait pas, nous devron** **s** **juste prendre notre mal en patience.**

Je soupirai et m'installai contre lui, ma tête sur son torse.

 **\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de tout ça.**

 **\- Parce qu'on est tout proche du but et que tu es prête pour avancer dans ta vie. Tu te vois un avenir.**

 **\- Oui. Demain ce n'est plus loin. Nous seront fixés.**

 **\- Tout à fait. Maintenant essaye de dormir.**

 **\- Tu peux aller voir la fin de ton match si tu veux.**

 **\- Non, je suis bien là. Je vais dormir aussi. Embrassez** **-** **moi mademoiselle Swan.**

Je me redressai et l'embrassai. Après quelques baisers et caresses, je m'endormis comme une masse contre lui. Je ne fis pas de rêve cette nuit là, ou alors je n'en eus pas conscience. Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait déjà jour, j'avais plutôt bien dormi et je me sentais d'humeur assez bonne. Il était 6h, le réveil ne sonnait que dans une heure. Je n'avais plus sommeil mais à côté de moi, Edward dormait sur le ventre, la couette jusqu'aux épaules et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je me levai et allai dans la salle de bain avant d'entreprendre de faire le petit-déjeuner. Le café était en train de couler quand Brad Pitt vint se frotter contre mes chevilles.

- **Salut mon chat. Quoi de neuf dans ta vie de pacha ?**

Il miaula avant de se dresser sur ses pattes arrière alors que celles de devant était sur mes jambes. Je me penchai pour le prendre dans mes bras et le caresser. Il était en train de ronronner dans mon cou quand une idée me traversa l'esprit.

- **T'es prêt à m'aider pour réveiller Edward ? Viens, on va rire un peu !**

Allant dans ma chambre, je pris mon téléphone et mis dix bonne minutes à caler mon téléphone de façon à ce qu'il film ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Une fois la vidéo lancée, je montai sur le lit avec Brad Pitt et commençai à embrasser Edward sur le visage.

- **Edward... chéri... débout...**

Je caressai ses cheveux et il se tourna sur le dos, il poussa un soupir et je me penchai une nouvelle fois sur lui pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il fit une petite grimace et commença à battre des paupières. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je présentai Brad Pitt juste en face du visage de mon compagnon, ils étaient quasiment face à face quelques millimètres seulement les séparaient. Je me retins de rire quand Edward ouvrit les yeux.

- **Putain de bordel de merde !**

Il avait sursauté en poussant un cri. Il avait tellement eu peur qu'il avait remonté les draps jusqu'au cou comme pour se cacher et il s'éloigna de moi et de Brad Pitt jusqu'à en tomber par terre. J'écroulai alors de rire sur le lit, Brad Pitt, qui n'avait pas eu peur du tout, s'installa tranquillement dans mon lit en se léchant les pattes.

- **Merde Bella ! T'es dingue !**

 **\- Oh mon Dieu... !**

Je n'en pouvais plus de rire, j'en pleurais, j'avais du mal à respirer et impossible d'essayer de parler. Edward se releva et rabattit la couette, qui l'avait suivi dans sa chute, sur moi. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais mal au ventre, j'étais si fière de moi ! Réussissant à me défaire de ma couette, je m'aperçus qu'il avait quitté la chambre et me rappelai que j'avais filmé la scène. Toujours prise de spasmes dûs à ma crise de rire, je réussis à attraper mon téléphone et couper la vidéo. Je finis par me lever et rejoindre le salon toujours avec quelques sursauts de rire.

- **Edward... ?**

 **\- Hum !**

 **\- Oh chéri... excuse** **-** **moi.**

 **\- J'ai failli mourir ! Tu es contente ?**

 **\- C'était très drôle. J'ai jamais autant ri.**

 **\- Content d'être ton jouet ! Il faut que je fasse quoi maintenant pour que tu rigoles ?**

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- Quand je pense que j'ai loupé la fin de mon match pour toi hier... voilà comment je suis remercié.**

 **\- Mon cœur.**

Je ne savais pas trop s'il était sérieux ou pas, j'allai donc l'enlacer par le cou, son dos contre ma poitrine. J'embrassai son épaule tout en caressant son torse.

- **Je suis sûre qu'au fond tu ne m'en veux pas.**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- T'es juste vexé de t'être fait avoir.**

 **\- Ça aurait été tellement plus drôle si tu l'avais fait à Emmett.**

 **\- Hum... sauf que je ne couche pas avec Emmett.**

 **\- Tu le regrettes ?**

 **\- Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais un autre que toi mon amour...**

J'embrassai son cou, sa nuque, ses épaules, mes mains courraient sur son torse... lui, il continuait de boire son café, imperturbable.

- **Tu as l'air de meilleure humeur qu'hier soir en tout cas.**

 **\- Grâce à toi, oui. Toujours grâce à toi. Tout le bonheur qui m'arrive c'est grâce à toi...**

 **\- Oulà... oui, tu es définitivement en meilleure forme qu'hier !**

Ma main venait de se glisser dans son caleçon et caressait doucement son membre.

- **Je me sens de bonne humeur, oui !**

Je continuai mes caresses et faillis tout arrêter en voyant qu'Edward préférait boire son café plutôt que de céder à mes avances. Mais juste avant que je ne m'arrête, il posa brutalement sa tasse, se releva pour me faire face et me prendre dans ses bras.

- **Sans rancune Cullen ?**

 **\- Si, mais je m'occuperai de ma vengeance plus tard !**

Je souris et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes alors que nous nous retrouvions une nouvelle fois dans la chambre.

- **Emmett ?**

 **\- Oh Bella. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Je te dérange ?**

 **\- Non, entre.**

Ça faisait dix minutes que nous étions arrivés au bureau et Edward était déjà en conversation téléphonique avec un client. J'en avais profité pour aller voir Emmett dans son bureau. J'entrai donc dans la pièce et rejoignis mon beau-frère.

- **Que puis-je pour toi, Queen B ?**

 **\- Tu sais que je ne me passerai plus de** **c** **e surnom.**

 **\- Je m'en doute, oui.**

 **\- Tu veux rire un bon coup ?**

 **\- Toujours prêt pour ça !**

Je sortis mon téléphone et le présentai à Emmett. Je poussais peut-être le vice un peu loin mais cette vidéo valait le coup. Lorsque je lançai la vidéo, il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Fallait le dire que c'était ta sexe tape avec mon frangin...**

 **\- Tu aurais bien voulu hein ?**

 **\- Carrément !**

 **\- Chut, regarde.**

Il ne dit rien et lorsqu'Edward se réveilla, qu'il cria et tomba par terre, Emmett se mit à rire à en faire trembler les murs. Revoir ce moment me fit le même effet que lorsque je l'avais vécu ce matin. De nouveau, des larmes de rire coulèrent sur mes joues et Emmett était rouge, il pleurait aussi sans s'arrêter de rire.

- **Bordel Bella ! C'est juste... oh mon** **D** **ieu ! Final** **e** **ment... j'adore ton chat !**

 **\- Edward va me détester de t'avoir montré ça.**

 **\- Tu devais me montrer ça ! Tiens...**

Il me tendit un mouchoir que je pris bien volontier pour essuyer mes yeux.

- **Tu viens de gagner mon respect éternel pour ça. Tu es un génie ! J'aurais adoré avoir cette idée...**

 **\- Je ne m'attendai** **s** **pas à une réaction aussi forte...**

 **\- Il va se venger tu sais.**

 **\- Je sais, il m'a prévenue.**

 **\- Il te fait la gueule ?**

 **\- Non... j'ai évité ça se matin. Mais je vais devoir trouv** **er** **quelque chose de plus fort que le sexe pour me faire pardonner de te l'avoir montrée...**

 **\- Essaye la pâtisserie.**

 **\- Oh oui... je vais carrément lui commander une pièce montée.**

 **\- Ou toi recouverte de pâtisserie. Mise sur le sexe et la pâtisserie.**

Je ris et la porte s'ouvrit sur mon patron qui, visiblement, ne s'attendait pas à me voir dans le bureau de son frère.

- **Je pourrais te passer un savon pour ne pas être à ton poste, Isabella.**

 **\- Tu as besoin de moi ?**

 **\- Non. Pas encore. Emmett, bonjour... j'ai des dossiers pour toi.**

Emmett me lança un sourire complice avant de se lever.

 **\- Chat-lut mon gros chat ! Chat va bien ?**

Je pouffai de rire le plus discrètement possible tandis qu'Edward se tourna vers moi en me lançant un regard noir.

- **Tu lui as raconté ? C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas au boulot ?!**

 **\- Elle n'a rien raconté Edward ! Elle m'a montré.**

 **\- Pardon ? Isabella ?**

Je me mordis la lèvre, sentant sa fureur s'éveiller. J'avais fait une bêtise...

- **Disons que... j'ai en quelque sorte film** **é** **ton réveil...**

 **\- Putain mais... !**

Il soupira fortement avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Je lançai un coup d'œil à Emmett, il me sourit alors qu'Edward reprenait la parole.

 **\- Ma vengeance sera plus que terrible... en attendant, je conseille fortement à mon assistante d'aller poser son adorable petit cul derrière son bureau ! Et maintenant !**

Il ne m'en voulait pas... enfin pas trop. Je souris à Emmett et m'approchai d'Edward et de la porte. En passant près de lui, je me risquai à embrasser sa joue, je le sentis sourire et poussai un cri de surprise quand sa main vint claquer mes fesses.

- **File et ferme la porte en sortant, s'il te pla** **î** **t.**

Je sortis donc de la pièce, la porte était presque fermée quand Emmett prit la parole.

 **\- Edward, ne sois pas fâché contre elle...**

 **\- Je t'arrête, pas la peine de la défendre, je ne suis pas fâché contre elle. Je suis raide dingue amoureux de cette fille, comment je pourrais lui en vouloir pour une blague ? Je serais même plutôt fier de sa bêtise si j'en avai** **s** **pas été sa victime.**

 **\- La tête que tu as faite...**

 **\- Toi par contre, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi alors ta gueule ! Tiens, le suivi de dossier pour...**

Je fermai la porte et allai vers mon bureau. J'étais soulagée et même heureuse. Me mettant au boulot, je triai le courrier et appréciai le baiser sur la joue qu'Edward me donna quand il retourna dans son bureau. Vingt minutes avant le début du rendez-vous avec New York, je frappai à la porte de mon patron, j'entrai après qu'il m'y ait autorisée.

- **Oui ?**

 **\- La réunion débute dans vingt minutes dans la grande salle de réunion. Voilà le dossier au cas où tu en** **ai** **t besoin. Voici aussi les courriers que tu devrais lire rapidement, j'ai aussi fait le tri sur ta boite mail. Et pour finir, je t'ai tiré le résumé du troisième et quatrième quart-temps de ton match hier ainsi que le résultat final.**

 **\- Bon boulot mademoiselle Swan.**

 **\- Merci monsieur Cullen.**

 **\- Autre chose ?**

D'habitude je partais lorsqu'il me disait « bon boulot » ou « merci » mais là, j'étais restée plantée devant lui en serrant fort ma tablette contre moi.

- **Euh oui... en fait Edward, je voulais te demander s'il était possible que je sois dans la salle pendant la réunion. Je me ferai discrète, tu sais que je peux l'être, ils ne me verront même pas pendant la téléconférence.**

 **\- Viens t'asseoir, Isabella.**

J'allai me mettre face à lui, il avait les sourcils froncés et avait noué ses longs doigts devant lui au niveau de sa poitrine. Il m'observa en silence pendant quelques secondes. Je n'arrivais pas à deviner ce que son regard voulait dire.

- **Isabella, tu sais que pour cette blague ce matin, je ne suis pas fâché. Je t'aime très fort, tu es toute ma vie mais là... là tu vas me mettre en colère ! Comment peu** **x** **-tu croire une seconde que tu ne seras pas présente lors de cette réunion ? On a tout fait ensemble alors pourquoi tu ne franchirais pas la ligne d'arrivée avec nous ? Et puis non, pas question que tu sois « discrète » ! Tu seras assise avec nous autour de la table. Bella, ça me rend furieux que tu penses encore que tu n'as pas ta place dans ce projet ! Je te rappelle que tu as été affectée à ce dossier comme mon égal ! Alors pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de te rabaisser, je vais finir par croire que tu cherches à être prise en pitié.**

 **\- Tu sais bien que non. Désolée...**

 **\- C'est rien, mais j'espère que c'est clair.**

 **\- Limpide.**

 **\- Bien. Parle** **-** **moi de la suite ?**

 **\- La suite ?**

 **\- Tu as autre chose à dire, non ? Je te connais, bébé.**

Il m'encouragea du regard, décidément, il ne connaissait que trop bien mes habitudes et mon langage corporel.

 **\- Ok euh... Si le projet est accepté... je serai quoi moi ?**

 **\- Je pense que nous reconditio** **n** **nerons ton statu** **t** **. Pour moi, il est clair que tu n'a** **s** **pas à être mon assistante. Mais nous devons en discuter tout ensemble.**

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu me parlais de mes ambitions hier ?**

 **\- Oui. Réfléchis-y, Bella. Ce n'est pas très pressé mais il faut que tu y penses.**

 **\- D'accord. Merci Edward. Je te laisse maintenant.**

 **\- Je lis le compte rendu du match et j'arrive.**

Je lui souris et sortis du bureau en m'en voulant un peu d'avoir demandé l'autorisation d'être présente. Je voulais juste m'assurer que ma place était légitime, après tout, il y aurait tout le monde pendant cette réunion, je ne voulais pas paraître trop sûre de moi en m'imposant autour de la table.

Prenant quelques affaires sur mon bureau, je me préparai à la réunion, Edward finit par me rejoindre et sans un mot, il posa sa main dans le creux de mes reins pour me pousser à le suivre. J'étais nerveuse, nous allions bientôt être fixés, tout ce travail, tous nos espoirs... j'étais à la foi excitée et terrifiée.

- **Tu es nerveux ?**

 **\- Et toi ?**

 **\- Très ?**

 **\- Je le suis aussi. Mais ça va aller, c'est un bon stress.**

Nous étions juste devant la porte quand il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

- **Bella, quoiqu'il arrive, je suis fi** **er** **de toi. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Merci. Et je t'aime aussi.**

Il caressa ma joue et finit par se tourner vers la porte et entra. Pour le moment il n'y avait qu'Emmett, Mike et Rosalie. Je saluai poliment Mike, qui évita de me regarder trop longtemps puis allai embrasser Rosalie à côté de qui je m'installai. Edward se mit à côté de moi alors que Rose prenait la parole.

 **\- Alors Bella, tu as une vidéo à me montrer ?**

 **\- Elle n'a rien à te montrer, Rosalie.**

 **\- Ah tu crois, Edward ? Pourtant il paraît que c'est très drôle.**

 **\- Bébé, sache que plus tu montreras cette vidéo, pire sera ma sentence.**

Je souris et regardai Rose.

 **\- Désolée Rose...**

 **\- Oh Bella, tu ne vas pas avoir peur d'Edward quand même ? Si ?**

Je me penchai vers elle pour chuchoter.

- **Je te l'enverrai par mail !**

Elle pouffa de rire et heureusement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Esmée et le reste de l'équipe. Elle me salua plutôt chaleureusement, et s'installa en face de nous. Emmett installa la connexion et nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre que l'appel soit lancé. Personne ne parlait, nous attendions tous avec une certaine tension générale que le temps passe plus vite. Je voulais que ça se termine. Quand nous reçûmes la demande de connexion, Emmett accepta et le gros type chauve de la présentation se présenta au premier plan. Les autres étaient tous derrière lui autour d'une table. Après les avoir rejoints, il nous salua, Esmée prit la parole pour nous pour les saluer à leur tour.

- **Merci à vous de nous accorder du temps. Je pense que nous n'allons pas tourner autour de la question inutilement. Ne pensez-vous pas ?**

 **\- Nous sommes tout à fait d'accord. Nous vous écoutons.**

 **\- Comment vous le savez déjà peut-être, nous avons fortement appréci** **é** **votre proposition de projet. Nous avons été très impressionnés par les idées que vous nous avez exposées lors de votre visite, monsieur Cullen.**

Edward se contenta de hocher la tête et Esmée reprit la parole.

- **Nous avons mis beaucoup d'espoir dans ce projet et nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé dessus.**

 **\- Nous le savons et honnêtement le projet est viable. Il a un très bon potentiel.**

 **\- J'imagine qu'il y a un « mais » dans la suite de cette phrase.**

 **\- Il y a effectivement quelques points que nous désirerions négocier avec vous.**

 **\- Nous vous écoutons.**

Le gros chauve ouvrit alors un dossier en même temps que les autres... ils ressemblaient à des danseuses de nage synchronisée. Tout était fait en même temps, dans un même geste et leur air pincé donnait l'impression qu'ils retenaient tous leur respiration.

 **\- Bien, le premier point que nous souhaitons revoir concerne la publicité faite autour de votre campagne. Ce n'est pas assez clair et elle ne montre rien de nouveau.**

Edward intervint à ce moment-là.

 **\- Nous avions déjà anticipé cette hypothèse. Nous travaillons déjà sur une publicité plus originale, mettant en avant toutes les solutions écologiques que nous proposerons.**

 **\- Parfait, ne vous focalisez pas non plus uniquement sur l'énergie solaire.**

 **\- Nous sommes d'accord. Il faut développer les autres moyens, nous ne les avons pas assez exploités. Nous corrigeons déjà nos erreurs et seron** **s** **en mesure de vous donner une nouvelle maquette d'ici la fin de semaine prochaine au plus tard.**

 **\- Très bien parfait.**

C'était fini ? Apparemment pas. L'un des investisseurs, un blond prit la parole.

- **Madame Cullen, nous sommes un peu perplexes sur votre capacité à gér** **er** **deux projets dans deux endroits différents.**

 **\- Je comprends votre doute et vous avez raison. Cela dit, bien que je devrais approuv** **er** **tous les projets avant travaux ou construction, nous avons sign** **é** **un contrat d'exclusivité avec l'une de mes amies, Carmen Wilson. Elle se chargera d'établir les projets à New York et ne les réalisera qu'avec mon accord. Nous travaillerons bien sûr ensemble. De plus, elle est spécialisée dans les constructions écologiques.**

 **\- La réputation de Carmen Wilson n'est plus à faire. C'est un très bon atout et nous sommes ravis d'entendre qu'elle fera partie de votre équipe.**

 **\- Nous n'attendons plus qu'** **à** **signer avec vous pour que son embauche soit définitive.**

 **\- Bien. Autre point, qui représentera officiellement votre nom à New York ?**

Esmée regarda tout d'abord Emmett, puis elle porta son regard sur Edward, ce dernier hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement et Esmée répondit.

- **Certainement mon fils, Edward. Nous devons encore en parler mais c'est quasiment certain.**

Personne ne fit aucun commentaire sur cette décision mais le gros type chauve reprit la parole.

- **Bien. Tou** **s** **ces points n'étaient que des détails. Nous allons maintenant en venir à la partie cruciale de notre futur accord.**

 **\- Vous avez toute notre attention.**

 **\- Ce point est non négociable, applicable immédiatement. Vous acceptez, nous signons, vous refusez et nous nous dirigerons vers la compagnie Volturi. Sachant très bien que notre exigence risque de froisser certaines personnes, nous ne prendrons pas en compte les réactions faites à chaud et nous vous donnons une semaine de réflexion avant une réponse définitive.**

C'était terrifiant comme annonce. L'atmosphère dans la salle de réunion était encore plus pesante, l'air semblait manquer à tout le monde. Nous étions tous sur le qui vive, droit sur nos sièges et attentif comme jamais. Emmett eut le courage de se lancer.

- **Nous vous écoutons, les thermes de vos conditions seront pris en compte et nous vous remercions par avance du délai que vous nous accordez.**

 **\- Bien. Alors voilà, compte tenu de certains documents irréfutables qui nous avons découverts et que nous avons consciencieusement étudiés, afin de préserv** **er** **l'image de marque et assur** **er** **des garanties, nous demandons un droit de regard nul sur les futures affaires de l'entreprise ainsi que le renvoi immédiat de Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, qui compte beaucoup trop de démêlés avec la justice pour être une employée fiable et à la hauteur de notre image et standing.**

Le monde s'écroula.

* * *

 **Voilààààààààààà !**

 **A la semaine prochaine =)**

 **Bonne semaine**

 **Bise**

 **Lexi**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonsoir !**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **Merci pour tout vos review ! Nous avons dépassé les 1000 Review ! C'est incroyable ! Merci à toutes pour votre soutiens !**

 **ça me donne envie de poursuivre et me motive pour la suite.**

 **D'ailleurs voulez vous que la fiction continu encore un moment ?**

 **Avez vous des attentes particulières ?**

 **J'ai l'impression d'avoir mille chose à faire avec eux encore... Mais je ne voudrais pas vous lasser.**

 **En tout cas, MERCI à tout le monde.**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le silence dans la salle était pesant, plus personne ne parlait, tout le monde me regardait. Esmée avait les yeux fermés, Emmett me regardait à tour de rôle avec Edward. Rosalie avait posé sa main sur mon bras. Quant à Edward, je ne voyais que son poing serré, à tel point que ses jointures étaient blanchies. Je baissai les yeux... j'avais honte, j'avais peur... ce n'était pas juste ! Je ne comprenais pas. De quoi parlaient-ils au juste ? Comment le savaient-ils ?

 **\- C'est une plaisanterie ?**

Edward venait de parler. Sa voix était tremblante de rage. Il luttait pour ne pas exploser de colère maintenant. Tout ça allait mal tourner. Et j'en étais la cause. Le gros type chauve répondis à Edward.

 **\- Absolument pas monsieur Cullen.**

 **\- Tout le monde dehors. Sauf ma famille. Les autres, tou** **t** **le monde dehors.**

Malgré l'ordre cinglant d'Edward, personne ne bougea d'un pouce. Edward frappa alors du poing sur la table en se levant.

 **\- J'ai dis, DEHORS ! Dégag** **ez** **putain !**

Ni une ni deux tous hormis Esmée, Emmett, Rosalie et moi, sortirent de la salle de réunion. Edward alla fermer les stores avant de revenir dans le champ de la caméra.

- **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est quoi ces conneries ! Pourquoi vous voulez que l'on se sépare d'Isabella.**

 **\- Monsieur Cullen, il est facile de découvrir le passé judiciaire de mademoiselle Swan. Hors son profil ne correspond pas à l'image que nous souhaitons donner à la société. Mademoiselle Swan, comprenez bien que ce n'est pas contre vous. Vous êtes une jeune femme charmante, mais vos ennui** **s** **avec la justice entacheraient la réputation de l'entreprise si cela venait à être connu du public. Cela ne serait pas bon pour nos affaires.**

 **\- Ce sont des conneries !**

 **\- Monsieur Cullen, votre jugement n'est pas objectif étant donné que vous êtes le compagnon de mademoiselle Swan. Il s'agirait d'une autre personne, vous comprendriez.**

 **\- Je suis objectif ! Isabella est une très bonne employée ! Elle a de bonnes idées, elle travaille dur et bien. Elle mérite sa place !**

 **\- Nous avons découvert son dossier juridique, accusation de meurtre avec préméditation...**

 **\- Elle a été acquittée ! Elle n'y ét** **ait** **pour rien ! Elle ét** **ait** **la victime d** **ans** **cette histoire !**

 **\- Vous savez comme nous que même si elle a été blanchi** **e** **, le doute persistera toujours et l'image de...**

 **\- C'est notre problème !**

 **\- C'est notre argent ! Ce n'est qu'une légère exigence, monsieur Cullen...**

 **\- Une légère exigence ? Vous me demande** **z** **de licencier ma femme pour une raison débile. Je n'appelle pas ça une légère exigence !**

J'avais toujours les yeux rivés sur un point fixe sur la table, j'avais l'impression de manquer d'air, ma tête tournait, j'avais peur, je ne comprenais pas. Edward était furieux, il faisait les cents pas en jetant des regards noirs à l'écran de télé. Nos interlocuteurs avaient de la chance de ne pas être véritablement en face de nous.

 **\- Edward, s'il te plaît, calme** **-** **toi.**

Esmée implora son fils du regard, Edward secoua la tête, les mâchoires serrées, en continuant de faire les cents pas.

 **\- Pardonnez mon fils...**

 **\- Nous savions que la nouvelle ne serait pas facile mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est non négociable. À vous de savoir ce que vous voulez le plus. La décision vous appartient.**

 **\- Excusez** **-** **moi, mais c'est légal ça ? Ce n'est pas une sorte de discrimination ? Je veux dire, Isabella n'y est pour rien dans tout ça, elle n'a pas choisi d'être accusée à tor** **t** **.**

Je lançai un bref regard à Emmett qui essayait de me défendre. L'un des hommes lui répondit, j'ignorais lequel, je ne voulais pas les voir.

 **\- Les faits sont là, monsieur Cullen. Nous exigeons une tolérance zéro. Je suppose que votre épouse pourra vous éclaire** **r** **sur le sujet. Nous sommes dans nos droits.**

Emmett se tourna vers Rosalie qui prit la parole.

 **\- Ils peuvent Emmett, ça fait déjà partie de notre politique. Aucun démêlé avec la justice afin de conserv** **er** **une sécurité et une transparence totale auprès de nos clients.**

 **\- Enfin c'est ridicule.**

Je devrais remercier Emmett de sa gentillesse, mais le combat semblait être vain. Edward, qui continuait à tourner en rond dans le fond de la salle, reprit la parole d'une voix toujours aussi froide et cassante.

 **\- Le projet vient d'Isabella ! Ce sont ses idées, nous les avons juste développ** **ées** **, si elle part, elle peut nous demander de ne pas exploit** **er** **son idée et vendre le projet à quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **\- Nous nous attendions à cette remarque plutôt pertinente. Madame Cullen ?**

Ils s'adressaient à Rosalie qui répondit une nouvelle fois après une légère hésitation.

 **\- Bella ne** **s** **'est pas approprié** **e** **l'idée, elle ne l'a pas revendiquée. Sur tou** **s** **les papiers, tout est au nom de l'entreprise. Le projet nous appartient donc Bella... n'a aucun droit, aucune valeur légitime sur son idée.**

 **\- Jane nous a bien pri** **s** **notre première idée et personne n'a rien dit ! Alors que c'était notre idée !**

 **\- Justement Edward... nous n'avions pas pri** **s** **les mesures suffisantes pour nous protéger. De plus, Jane a utilisé notre idée de base et l'a modifiée. Avec le nouveau projet j'ai... je l'ai surprotégé. Je ne me doutais pas que... les procès de Bella seraient aussi conséquents.**

 **\- Putain de merde !**

Edward balança alors des papiers qui se trouvaient en bout de table, je pense qu'il s'agissait des affaires de Mike.

- **C'est elle ? C'est Jane qui a balancé Bella ? C'est cette salope qui s'en prend encore à ma famille ?**

 **\- Edward, ça suffit maintenant !**

Esmée s'était levée, son ton était tranchant et ce n'était pas la patronne qui parlait à son collaborateur, non, c'était un maman qui grondait son fils. Edward fit profil bas alors que sa mère se tournait les investisseurs.

 **\- Messieurs, merci pour votre temps. Merci pour vos propositions et merci de ne pas prendre en compte les réactions de mon fils. Nous utiliserons à bien le temps de réflexion que vous nous accordez. Nous ne rejetons pas votre proposition ni ne l'acceptons, nous devons en parler.**

 **\- Ce qui est complètement compréhensible. Nous sommes à votre disposition, nous vous invitons même à revenir nous rencontrer à New York pour en parler de vive voix.**

 **\- Nous vous entendons.**

 **\- Sachez que votre projet nous tien** **t** **à cœur et que nous souhaitons ardemment travailler avec vous.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup. Nous vous contact** **er** **ons au plus vite.**

Ils se saluèrent puis Esmée coupa la vidéo. Le silence revint dans la pièce, je passai mes mains sur mon visage en soupirant. Et encore une fois, ce fut Edward qui brisa le silence.

- **Maman, tu ne comptes pas accept** **er,** **j'espère ?**

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- Je rêve ?! Emmett ?**

 **\- Je trouve ça très injuste, c'est immonde, dégueulasse... Bella ne mérite pas ça. C'est clairement du chantage. Cela di** **t** **, c'est aussi notre chance, c'est ce que nous voulons, nous avons besoin de ce contrat.**

 **\- Je vais aller les voir, je vais partir à New York et leur parler !**

Esmée interrompit Edward toujours aussi sèchement.

 **\- Nous devons déjà en parler entre nous ! On verra avec eux plus tard ! Reprend** **s-** **toi Edward !**

 **\- Il est hors de question que j'accepte un accord comme celui** **-** **là ! Bella ne partira pas !**

 **\- Mais nous devons signer avec eux ! Ils ne te demandent pas de rompre avec elle, elle peut travailler ailleurs.**

 **\- Est-ce que vous pouvez tous vous taire !**

Emmett s'était levé et ramassait ses papiers après avoir intimé le silence. Tout le monde le regardait, même moi j'avais relevé les yeux vers lui. Ce n'était pas son genre de parler comme il venait de le faire. Alors que le silence régnait, Emmett finit de récupérer ses affaires puis il me regarda.

- **Tout le monde se fout de l'avis de la principale concernée ? Vous avez oublié qu'elle était là ? Vous vous êtes mis à sa place une seconde avant de parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas dans la pièce ? Bella, je suis désolé.**

Je le remerciai d'un sourire timide avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

 **\- Maintenant, nous allons tous nous remettre au boulot, nous allons fixer une nouvelle réunion interne, discut** **er** **de tout ça au calme et ne pas prendre de décision hâtive. Excusez** **-** **moi.**

Sur ce, il quitta la salle de réunion, Edward vint lui aussi prendre ses affaires et il tendit sa main vers moi. Je ramassai mes affaires et me levai afin de quitter la salle avec lui. Nous ne dîmes rien jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte, descendit les stores et se tourna vers moi.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les laisserai pas faire.**

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- Non ! Je t'interdi** **s** **! Tu entends ? Je t'interdis de baisser les bras et de partir ! Il est hors de question que tu cèdes à ce chantage à la con ! Et par** **-** **dessous tout, je t'interdis de me quitter !**

 **\- Pourquoi je te quitterais ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien ! Je ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer dans ta tête ! Mais pas question que tu me dises « Je te quitte pour ton bien ! »**

 **\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. Il y a quelques semaines peut-être que je l'aurais fai** **t** **, mais... je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça. Je souffrirais trop et toi aussi.**

 **\- Tu me le jures ?**

 **\- Oui Edward.**

J'étais sincère, je ne pourrais pas le quitter, j'étais beaucoup trop amoureuse de lui pour faire mes valises et partir. J'avais été trop malheureuse, je méritais mon bonheur avec lui. Je m'approchai de lui et le pris dans mes bras. Sans attendre, il me serra contre lui avec force, comme s'il me retenait. Je le sentais toujours en colère, il était tendu et inquiet.

- **Bella.**

 **\- Je reste. Après concernant mon travail...**

 **\- Je ne céderai pas ! S'ils te virent, je par** **s** **aussi !**

 **\- Ne soi** **s** **pas bête. Je trouverai du travail ailleurs, New York c'est grand...**

 **\- Je ne veux pas travailler sans toi. Sérieusement, tu es un élément indispensable dans ma façon de travailler. Bella, je refuse que tu sois sacrifi** **ée** **...**

 **\- Et je refuse d'être celle qui a bris** **é** **un projet et un rêve ! Edward, déjà que ta famille ne m'apprécie que moyennement... comment je pourrai me montrer face à eux en sachant que j'ai ruiné le projet ?**

 **\- Je vais aller en discuter avec Emmett, Rosalie et ma mère. Nous irons les rencontrer s'il le faut. Je ne lâcherai pas, ma chérie. Hors de question que je te laisse sur le bord de la route ! Je vais me battre pour toi.**

 **\- Ne me mets pas dans l'embarras. Ne compromets pas le projet, ne te fâche avec personne... c'est tout ce que je demande. Reste** **s** **ensé.**

 **\- Je ferai tout ce que je peux. Comment tu te sens ?**

 **\- Humiliée. Pas à ma place... j'ai l'impression d'être la fille à faire disparaître. Je ne comprends pas !**

Edward prit alors ma main, il m'entraîna jusqu'au canapé de son bureau et m'assit sur ses genoux. D'habitude, je refusais toutes démonstrations affectives de ce genre lorsque nous étions au bureau mais là... j'en avais besoin et lui aussi.

 **\- Je suis désolé, chérie. Tu ne le mérites pas. Je vais régler tout ça. Je te le promets... mais je t'en suppli** **e** **...**

 **\- Arrête Edward. Je ne te quitterai pas. Je suis trop amoureuse de toi.** **À** **moins qu'on me traîne par les cheveux pour m'éloigner de toi, je ne partirai pas. Pas délibérément**

 **\- Personne ne te forcera à le faire, mon amour. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !**

Je l'embrassai, me serrant contre lui et en essayant de lui faire passer tout mon amour pour lui dans ce baiser. Je devais le rassurer, il devait comprendre à quel point je l'aimais.

- **Je t'aime aussi Edward et je reste.**

Il se contenta de me serrer dans ses bras, sa tête dans mon cou. Pendant un moment, nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre puis je finis par me relever.

 **\- Nous avons du travail.**

 **\- Oui. Essaye de voir si je peux déjeuner avec mon frère et ma mère, nous devons parler.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Veux** **-** **tu que je te cale une séance de sport ce soir ?**

 **\- Je veux bien, oui. Tu es la meilleure.**

Je souris et l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de me relever et de sortir du bureau. À peine installée, je pris le téléphone et fixai un déjeuner entre mon patron, son frère et sa mère. Durant la journée, je ne fus pas très efficace, je mettais du temps à faire des choses simples, j'avais des absences, le regard dans le vide à ne penser à rien. J'étais terrifiée, incertaine de mon avenir, partagée entre l'envie de me battre contre cette nouvelle injustice et tout simplement abandonner et quitter mon travail. De plus, tout le monde me regardait comme une bête curieuse, j'avais l'impression de revivre mes premiers mois dans l'entreprise. Une fille bizarre à problèmes.

À la fin de cette journée totalement improductive, je sortis en même temps qu'Edward de l'immeuble. Je brûlais d'envie de lui demander ce qui s'était passé lors du déjeuner, mais il était tendu, nerveux et de mauvaise humeur. Je préférais attendre qu'il se défoule au sport avant d'aborder les questions qui fâchent. Arrivé devant son club, il se tourna vers moi et prit ma main dans la sienne.

 **\- Je te retrouve chez toi ?**

 **\- Oui. Prends le temps qu'il te faut, Edward.**

 **\- Il va falloir que l'on parle.**

 **\- Je sais chéri, je sais.**

 **\- Paul, je vous appellerai pour venir me chercher.**

Paul hocha simplement la tête et après un baiser, Edward sortit de la voiture et Paul prit le chemin de chez moi. Patiemment, j'attendais l'ascenseur et sourit quand il arriva et qu'il s'ouvrit sur Jasper.

 **\- Salut Bella.**

 **\- Bonsoir Jasper.**

 **\- Tu as mauvaise mine.**

 **\- Mauvaise journée, très mauvaise journée.**

 **\- New York ?**

 **\- Comment le sais-tu ?**

 **\- Je sais que vous devie** **z** **avoir une réponse aujourd'hui. Rosalie n'étai** **t** **pas au bureau ce matin à cause de ça.**

 **\- Oui, j'oublie que vous travaillez ensemble.**

 **\- Et la réponse ?**

 **\- Compliquée, il va falloir négocier.**

 **\- Courage, vous y arriverez.**

 **\- Oui. Comment va Alice ? Elle est toujours en collocation ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais ça se termine. Elle a eu une fausse alerte hier.**

 **\- J'ai hâte de voir ce bébé !**

 **\- Moi aussi... il faut que je te laisse.**

 **\- Bien sûr, oui.** **À** **plus tard Jasper.**

Il me sourit et j'entrai dans l'ascenseur. J'étais tentée d'aller voir Alice, j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un mais je ne voulais pas la perturber avec mes problèmes, elle devait se concentrer sur son bébé, je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer. Je montai donc jusqu'à mon étage et entrai chez moi. Brad Pitt ne m'accueillit même pas ! C'était vraiment une sale journée !

Laissant tomber mes affaires sur le sol et dégageant mes chaussures d'un coup de pied, je partis en direction de la cuisine afin d'y chercher ma plaquette de chocolat ! C'était cliché mais peut-être que ça m'aiderait à remonter mon moral. Vautrée sur mon canapé, en mangeant mon chocolat et en jouant avec mon téléphone, je décidai au final d'appeler mon père. J'avais envie de l'entendre.

 **\- Commissariat de Jacksonville, je vous écoute.**

 **\- Bonjour, je souhaiterais parler au Lieutenant Charlie Swan, s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à vous...**

 **\- Je suis sa fille, Isabella Swan, et je me fiche que vous soyez autorisé ou non à me passer un lieutenant. J'ai eu une très mauvaise journée, je suis irritable, alors passez** **-** **moi mon père ou je passe mes nerfs sur vous.**

 **\- Un instant merci.**

J'étais désolée pour cette fille, mais j'atteignais mes limites. Après quelques secondes, elle reprit le combiné.

- **Mademoiselle Swan, je vous passe le lieutenant.**

 **\- Je vous remercie et pardonnez-moi.**

Elle ne répondit pas et après un bip, j'entendis la voix familière et réconfortante de mon papa.

 **\- Ma chérie ?**

 **\- Papa... je te dérange ?**

 **\- Non, je faisais de la paperasse. Qu'est-ce qui** **s** **e passe ? Tu ne m'appelles jamais quand je suis au travail.**

 **\- J'avais une question, besoin de parler et envie de t'entendre.**

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Nous avons eu la réponse pour New York. Ils acceptent à condition que je sois licenci** **ée** **et que je ne soi** **s** **plus associ** **ée** **à E.C Desing.**

Charlie ne me répondit pas dans l'immédiat, je le laissai encaisser la nouvelle. Je l'entendis soupirer et il parla.

- **Pourquoi ?**

 **-** **À** **cause de mes soucis judiciaires.**

 **\- Comment ils le savent ? Ton dossier n'est pas publi** **c** **à ce que je sache.**

 **\- Je l'ignore, Edward pense que c'est Jane Volturi qui m'a dénoncée...**

 **\- Comment est-ce qu'elle saurait, elle ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Elle a peut** **-** **être entendu parler de quelque chose et eux ont le pouvoir d'enquêter.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas légal...**

 **\- Papa, j'ai empêch** **é** **le mariage de mon patron avec sa fiancé avec des manières pas très légales non plus.**

 **\- Oui enfin... Bella...**

 **\- Je sais papa. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.**

 **\- Que veu** **x** **-tu dire ?**

 **\- Je devrais peut-être partir.**

 **\- Non. Ne démissionne pas, attends d'être licenci** **ée** **. Si ça doit arriv** **er** **, ne renonce pas à tes droits.**

 **\- Je trouverai vite un nouveau travail et avec Edward, je serai à l'abri du besoin dans le pire des cas.**

 **\- Isabella, ne pense pas à la facilité. Vivre avec un homme riche ne doi** **t** **pas t'enlever ton indépendance ! S'ils te licencient, tu mérites tes indemnités ! Ne dépends pas d'Edward, reste autonome ! Ne te sacrifie pas !**

Il avait raison, je devais garder mon autonomie, Edward n'était pas la solution.

- **Tu as raison papa. Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas contre lui, mais, soi** **s** **prudente.**

 **\- Oui. Alors quoi... ? J'attends qu'on me vire pour avoir eu des problèmes avec la justice sans que je le cherche ?**

 **\- C'est un peu l'idée. Que veux-tu faire ? Prendre tes valises et partir ?**

 **\- Je ne quitterai pas Edward, je l'aime beaucoup trop et je mérite mon bonheur avec lui.**

 **\- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire.**

Je soupirai et me frottai la tête.

 **\- Papa, comment je pourrai aller manger chez les Cullen ou passer du temps avec eux en sachant que j'ai ruiné leur projet ?**

 **\- Et eux, comment se sentiront-ils en sachant qu'ils ont égoïstement dû te sacrifier pour réaliser leur projet** **?** **Le problème est dans les deux sens, Isabella. Il n'y a pas de solution facile. D'autant plus qu'Edward risque d'en vouloir à sa famille s'ils te virent.**

 **\- C'est certain, oui.**

 **\- Que va-t-il faire ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, il dit qu'il va aller voir les investisseurs à New York. Qu'il va négocier, qu'il va parler à sa mère et son frère. Mais je n'y crois pas, les investisseurs ont ét** **é** **très clair, c'est non négociable.**

 **\- Ne t'en mêle pas trop, Bella, garde une distance avec tout ça.**

 **\- Je vais essayer papa.**

Nous gardâmes pendant un instant le silence puis il reprit.

- **Je suis content, Bella.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.**

 **\- Content que tu m'aies appelé, ma chérie. Pour parler, pour te confier. Tu es redevenue ouverte au** **monde depuis quelques temps. Il y a trois mois, tu n'aurais rien dit, tu aurai** **s** **tout gardé pour toi.**

 **\- Je vais mieux papa.**

 **\- Et tes cauchemars ?**

 **\- J'en fai** **s** **toujours, pas chaque nuit, je ne m'en souviens pas tout le temps et ce ne sont plus les mêmes. Je ne revis pas l'agression.**

 **\- Ils sont toujours terrifiants ?**

 **\- Souvent oui. Ça finit toujours mal. Dans le dernier que j'ai fait, j'avais une famille, des enfants, mariée à Edward, une maison... mais tout** **a** **brûlé, disparu. Et Jacob est apparu et m'a dit que je ne serais jamais heureuse.**

 **\- Ma puce...**

 **\- Ma psy di** **t** **que c'est tout de même un signe de ma volonté d'avanc** **er** **, d'envisager un avenir heureux. Je dois juste me défaire de Jacob, surtout de la culpabilité que je m'impose... malgré moi.**

 **\- Tu en es consciente, c'est bien. Tu fais ce qu'il faut pour t'en sortir. Je suis fier de toi.**

 **\- Merci papa. Je suis contente de t'avoir appel** **é** **. J'espère que tu n'auras pas de soucis parce que je t'ai appelé.**

 **\- Non. Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me rappelles quand tu veux ma puce.**

 **\- Je le ferai.**

 **\- Je t'aime ma Bella. À très vite.**

 **\- Oui, merci papa. Je t'aime aussi et embrasse maman.**

 **\- Oh, elle prépare Noël !**

Je ris, je n'en attendais pas moins de ma mère.

 **\- Qu'elle ne prépare pas un repas pour toute la ville, attention.**

 **\- Je vais essayer de la raisonner s'il le faut.**

 **\- Je te fai** **s** **confiance. Je te laisse papa, je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.** **À** **très vite trésor.**

Je souris et raccrochai. Parler avec mon père m'avait fait du bien, aucune solution n'avait été trouvée mais rien que d'entendre sa voix suffisait à me rassurer.

 **\- C'est maintenant que tu te décides toi ? Trop tard mon vieux, j'ai autre chose à faire.**

Brad Pitt avait décidé de se faire câliner, or je voulais prendre une douche et préparer le repas. Ce fut suivie de mon chat qui râlait que j'allai jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois sous la douche, je me détendis autant que possible, prenant le temps de m'octroyer quelques soins pour la peau et le visage, et ma douche terminée, je pris même le temps de sortir l'épilateur et de torturer mes pauvres petites jambes.

La séance spa à la maison finie, j'allai commencer le repas, il était plus de vingt heure et j'espérais qu'Edward n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, ça faisait deux heures qu'il était à la salle de sport. J'étais en train de terminer de cuire mes galettes de pommes de terre quand j'entendis la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

- **Bella ?**

 **\- Toujours là !**

 **\- Ha ha !**

Je souris et il vint me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il semblait épuisé. Il m'embrassa en prenant soin de ne pas coller son corps tout transpirant à moi.

 **\- Ça sent bon.**

 **\- C'est bientôt prêt, va prendre ta douche parce que tu sens le chien mouill** **é** **et vien** **s** **manger.**

 **\- C'est l'odeur de l'homme ! L'homme, le vrai !**

 **\- Bah la femme n'aime pas. En clair, tu pues ! Va te doucher.**

Il rit, m'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je mis tranquillement la table, fis une vinaigrette et posai les plats et la salade sur la table juste au moment où mon homme réapparut.

- **Je sens meilleur ?**

Je m'approchai pour le sentir et souris.

 **\- Oh oui, tu sens l'orchidée sauvage, c'est divin !**

 **\- Il faut à tout prix que je pense à me prendre un gel douche pour les fois o** **ù** **je suis chez toi ! J'en peux plus de sentir la fille.**

 **\- Macho. À table !**

 **\- Oui maîtresse !**

Je ricanai et m'assis face à lui après l'avoir servi.

- **Merci bébé.**

 **\- De rien. Alors le sport t'a fait du bien ?**

 **\- Ouais. Mais je n'accepte toujours pas la situation.**

 **\- Je m'en doute. Tu vas me raconter ce qui** **s** **'est passé au déjeuner ?**

Il arrêta de saucer sa salade, suspendant son geste afin de me regarder. Il fronça les sourcils avant de reposer le bol de vinaigrette et de nouer ses doigts sous son menton.

 **\- Je ne peux pas, Bella.**

 **\- Parce que je ne suis qu'une employée et pas ta copine.**

 **\- Oui. C'est... confidentiel. Ça concerne l'entreprise.**

 **\- Je suis quoi ? L'assistante ou la fille qui a aidé au projet dans cette situation** **?**

 **\- Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop moi** **-** **même.**

- **Edward...**

 **\- Ne m'en veu** **x** **pas, Bella. S'il te plaît... ce n'est pas un plaisir pour moi.**

 **\- Je sais. Je ne t'en veux pas. Cependant, je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que je parte... enfin que vous me licenciie** **z** **.**

 **\- Quoi ? Non ! Pas question ! Tu es folle ou quoi ?**

- **Edward, s'il te plaît, écoute** **-** **moi. Voilà le plan, je suis licenciée, New York est accepté, nous partons** **tout de même tous les deux, je travaille ailleurs et toi tu gères la boite pendant un temps. Ensuite nous passons à la phase deux, c'est à dire... peut-être cré** **er** **quelque chose tous les deux. Non ?**

 **\- Non. Je ne laisserai pas ces enfoirés et cette pétasse de Jane gagner !**

Je soupirai et croisai les bras.

 **\- Mets ta fierté de côté cinq minutes. Et puis, comment je pourrai regarde ta famille en face en sachant que j'ai ruiné leur rêve** **?** **Le tien aussi... s'il te plaît, comprend** **s-** **moi.**

 **\- Je te comprends mais je ne veux pas. Je ne renonce pas.**

 **\- Bien, alors négocions !**

 **\- Sur quoi ?**

 **\- Fai** **s** **ce que tu peux, essaye de sauver ma place, fai** **s** **comme bon te semble, va à New York, parle avec eux. Mais si tout échoue alors on suivra mon plan !**

Il se contenta de me regarder, il réfléchissait, je le voyais à la petite ride qui se formait entre ses sourcils. Il finit par fermer les yeux et passer ses mains sur son visage en poussant un long soupir.

 **\- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je refuse de te perdre dans nos équipes. Tu es douée dans le compromis et la persuasion.**

 **\- Ce genre de compromis est à la portée de tout le monde. Je ne tiens pas à ne plus bosser avec toi, j'aime ce que je fais. Ne vois pas ça comme un sacrifice. C'est juste logique.**

 **\- Ce ne sont pas des façons de faire, Bella.**

 **\- Le monde des affaires est cruel.**

 **\- Je refuse que l'on soit cruel avec toi.**

 **\- S'il te plaît, ne me voi** **s** **pas comme uniquement ta petite-amie. Voi** **s-** **moi aussi comme une employée.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais celle à sacrifier.**

 **\- Oh mais arrête ! T'es têtu comme une mule c'est pas possible ! Je te laisse une chance de la jouer à ta façon, si tu n'y arrives pas, on suit mon plan !**

 **\- D'accord d'accord ! Tu gagnes, contente ?**

 **\- Ravie !**

Boudeur, il reprit sa fourchette et se remit à manger. Je l'imitai.

 **\- Je suis certain que Tanya l'a dit à Jane et que Jane l'a répété aux investisseurs. Elle devait savoir que ses chances étaient nulles alors elle nous a tiré dans le dos en t'exposant.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas de preuves de ce que tu avances, Edward. Même si ton hypothèse tient la route.**

 **\- Je leur ferai cracher le morceau !**

 **\- Je ne t'aime pas quand tu es comme ça. Arrête !**

 **\- Non, c'est injuste et je réglerai ce problème. Et bien sûr que tu m'aimes.**

Je secouai la tête et débarrassai la table.

 **\- Tu sais quoi ? N'en parlons plus jusqu'à demain matin, chérie. Profitons de notre soirée.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu m'aimes ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Bella, est-ce que tu m'aimes** **?**

 **\- J'ai di** **t** **non. Yaourt nature ou Yaourt nature et tu rajoutes du sucre dedans ?**

 **\- Je m'en fiche. Tu m'aimes ?**

 **\- Non. Tiens, débrouille** **-** **toi.**

Je posai devant lui son pot de yaourt et le sucre. Il n'y prêta aucune attention et se leva pour venir me prendre par les épaules.

- **Isabella Swan, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**

 **\- T'es une andouille. Oui je t'aime ! Je t'embête c'est tout. Mais je suis sérieuse quand je dis que je n'apprécie pas que tu enfiles ton costume de super héros pour défendre ma petite personne. Je ne suis pas condamnée à mort. Nous ne seron** **s** **pas séparés.**

 **\- Si, dans le travail.**

 **\- Bah peut-être que ça nous fera du bien qui sait ? Je n'aurai plus l'image de l'huître collée à son rocher. Je verrai autre chose, j'apprendrai...**

 **\- N'en parle pas. Ne dis rien. On verra demain.**

 **\- Si tu veux.**

 **\- Je le veux. Et puis, je suis fou d'impatience de déguster mon dessert ! Ne gâche pas ce moment.**

Je ris et l'embrassai avant de retourner m'asseoir.

 **\- Un film ce soir ?**

 **\- Ouais. Y a quoi à la télé ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, je regarde.**

J'attrapai mon téléphone et cherchai le programme télé.

- **Oh ! The Holiday, j'aime beaucoup ce film**

 **\- Je connais pas.**

 **\- Alors on regarde.**

 **\- Si tu veux. Mais t'as pas peur ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Que je t'ennuie avec mes commentaires.**

Je ris et me levai pour aller sur ses genoux.

- **Tu sais quoi ? Je ne pourrai plus regarder de film avec toi sans tes commentaires.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Oui. Je m'y suis faite et si tu ne parles pas, c'est qu'un truc cloche. Allez vien** **s** **, ça** **a** **déjà commencé !**

Je lui embrassai la joue et allai rejoindre le salon. Je m'installai sur mon fauteuil, Brad Pitt vint se mettre sur mes genoux et j'allumai la télé pendant qu'Edward se laissait tomber sur le canapé.

- **C'est quoi l'histoire ?**

 **\- Deux filles échange** **nt** **leurs maisons pour se remettre d'une rupture amoureuse. Elle c'est Amanda, la californienne super friquée qui découvre les joies d'un cottage p** **au** **mé en Angleterre.**

 **\- Ok.**

Tout en câlinant Brad Pitt, je regardais la télé, Edward essayait de s'accrocher à l'histoire et je crois qu'il y arriva quand il commença ses commentaires. Ça voulait dire, « je suis à l'aise, j'ai pigé le truc ».

 **\- Tu m'expliques le délire ?**

 **\- De quoi ? Ils viennent de faire l'amour, rien de fou en soi.**

 **\- Ouais, mais dans les films, après une scène de sexe, la nana** **a** **toujours le drap jusqu'à la poitrine et le type sous le nombril. Ça n** **'** **arrive jamais. Ils font comment ? Ils ont des couettes spéciales ? Genre prédécoupées, plus grande chez la fille que le mec ?**

 **\- J'avoue ne jamais avoir pensé à ça. Dans la vraie vie, on reste rarement collés l'un à l'autre après le sexe. On s'endort pas souvent juste après. T'as besoin de ton petit tour dans la salle de bain pour** **t** **e nettoyer.**

 **\- Bah oui... toi aussi, tu vas pisser ou te laver.**

 **\- Oui... la conversation la plus sexy du monde !**

 **\- Peut-être bien, mais ça ne m'empêche pas** **d'avoir** **envie de toi.**

 **\- Là maintenant ?**

 **\- Oui, ou après ton film. Choisi** **s,** **je suis dispo !**

 **\- C'est quoi tes tarifs ?**

Il rit.

- **Gratuit pour toi ma belle !**

 **\- Je vais réfléchir.**

Il me sourit et tendit sa main vers moi. Je m'en saisis et décidai de me lever pour aller m'allonger sur le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux. Il caressa alors doucement mes cheveux ou mon dos. Il continua de parler durant le film. C'était incroyable mais je me sentais complètement détendue, je ne pensais plus du tout au travail, à l'enjeu qui se jouait ou même encore de savoir qui avait fait quoi dans cette affaire. Non, je passais juste un agréable moment, devant un film que j'aimais bien, sous les caresses de l'homme que j'aimais et les ronronnements de mon chat qui s'était calé contre mon ventre. Le film fini, Edward éteignit la télé et je m'étirai.

 **\- Alors ? T'as aimé ?**

 **\- Oui, un film de fille quoi.**

 **\- Oh... demain on regardera « Piège de Cristal » Bruce Willis, des méchants et des gros pistolets ! Un film de mec !**

 **\- Chiche ?**

 **\- Oui, je les ai vu... et j'aime beaucoup.**

 **\- Pensez** **-** **vous vraiment que vous pourrez m'arrêter, Cow-boy ?**

Je souris en reconnaissant l'une des répliques cultes du premier film. Il venait de citer le méchant et attendait que je lui réponde.

- **Eh bien Yippee ki-yay, pauvre con !**

Il rit et tendit sa main, je claquai donc la mienne dans la sienne en signe de victoire.

 **\- Ok, demain on regarde John McClaine !**

 **\- Oui, mais pour ce soir, je vais céder à vos avances, monsieur Cullen ! Je vais profiter de votre gratuité !**

Il sourit, me releva doucement et me porta jusqu'à la chambre. La nuit fut courte, mais je voulais profiter de lui, le rassurer, lui montrer que je serais toujours là et que je ne le quitterais pas. Il fallait qu'il comprenne et qu'il cesse d'avoir peur.

Peut-être étais-je trop sûre de moi.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette fois.**

 **Merci pour vos futures commentaires.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**

 **Bise.**

 **Lexi**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonsoiiiiir !**

 **Comment allez vous ?  
**

 **Happy Valentine's Day !**

 **=)**

 **Merci à vous toute pour les reviews !**

 **Merci pour votre soutient !**

 **Et merci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque mon réveil sonna, je fus surprise de me retrouver seule dans le lit. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage comme si ça allait me réveiller un peu plus vite. Je me saisis ensuite de mon téléphone, pas de message et pas de mail. Je finis par me lever, j'avais froid et j'étais encore fatiguée. Edward m'avait épuisée la nuit dernière.

\- **Edward ?**

Pas de réponse. Je fis toutes les pièces de l'appartement, il n'y avait personne, seulement Brad Pitt qui dormait sur son fauteuil fétiche. Dans la cuisine, je trouvai tout de même un plateau petit-déjeuner, je m'en approchai et pris le mot qui était posé dessus.

 _ **Bonjour mon amour,**_

 _ **Je suis désolé de ne pas être là ce matin, j'ai dû partir travailler plus tôt, ce n'était pas prévu.**_

 _ **Tu dormais si bien, je n'ai pas eu le cœur a te réveiller.**_

 _ **Je t'ai tout de même préparé ce petit**_ _ **-**_ _ **déjeuner avec tout mon amour.**_

 _ **J'ai hâte de te voir.**_

 _ **Je t'aime.**_

 _ **Edward.**_

Je souris et m'installai pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'un rendez-vous si tôt ce matin. Ne résistant pas à la tentation de vérifier son emploi du temps, je me levai à la recherche de ma tablette. Au passage, je me cognai contre un de mes meubles à cause d'un vertige. Fatigue plus estomac vide, égal une Bella étourdie. Après avoir récupéré ma tablette et constaté qu'il n'y avait aucun rendez-vous avant 9h ce matin, je retournai manger. Je mourais de faim ! La prochaine fois qu'Edward me ferait l'amour trois fois de suite, je devrais penser à manger quelque chose entre chaque acte !

Une fois rassasiée, douchée et habillée, j'enfilai mes escarpins, mis ma veste et pris toutes mes affaires et je sortis de mon immeuble. Sans surprise, je trouvai Paul qui m'attendait avec la voiture. Je m'approchai de lui et lui souris.

 **\- Bonjour Paul.**

 **\- Isabella.**

Il allait ouvrir la portière mais je refusai.

 **\- Je voudrais y aller à pied. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérang** **é** **.**

 **\- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne tout de même à pied ?**

 **\- Non merci Paul. C'est très gentil.**

 **\- Pas de problème. Passez une bonne journée, Isabella.**

 **\- Merci, vous aussi Paul.**

Il me sourit et je pris la direction des bureaux. Il faisait plutôt beau ce matin, il ne faisait pas trop froid et j'avais envie de marcher. Rapidement, j'arrivai devant le Starburcks où je fis la queue pour prendre un latté supplément crème pour Edward et une pâtisserie. Après mon petit détour, j'allai dans l'immeuble qui abritait EC Design.

- **Queen B !**

Je me retournai en souriant, sachant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait.

- **Petit ours bonjour !**

Il sourit, embrassa ma joue et tendit la main vers le café que j'écartai vivement.

- **Pas touche, c'est pour Edward !**

 **\- Et moi alors ?**

 **\- Demande à ton assistante de faire ça pour toi. Moi c'est compri** **s** **dans le contrat.**

 **\- Le bâtard ! Comment tu vas ?**

Je soupirai alors que nous entrions dans l'ascenseur.

 **\- Hormis le fait que je doi** **s** **être licenciée et que c'est injuste... ça va bien !**

 **\- Je suis désolé, Bella. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse arriver. Je ne comprends pas. Rosalie ne trouve rien pour remédier à la situation. Il ne nous reste qu'** **à** **négocier et à essayer de leur faire comprendre qu'ils sont cons !**

 **\- Donc c'est pas gagné.**

 **\- Edward et moi** **allons** **faire notre possible.**

 **\- Edward et toi... oui...**

- **Quoi ?**

 **\- Ta mère veux que je parte, c'est ça... ?**

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave.**

Emmett posa brièvement sa main sur mon épaule et nous sortîmes à notre étage. Nous saluâmes la nouvelle réceptionniste, Janet je crois. Plus nous avancions dans les bureaux, plus je me sentais mal, tout le monde me regardait en coin, ou me dévisageait carrément. Certains chuchotaient entre eux sans aucune discrétion. Sérieusement où étions-nous ? À l'école primaire ?

- **Je t'accompagne.**

 **\- Merci Emmett. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une deuxième tête qui pousse.**

 **\- C'est le cas, avec un peu de chance, elle sera moins moche que la première !**

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes alors qu'il pouffait de rire. Arrivée devant le bureau d'Edward, je fus surprise de le voir en compagnie d'un homme d'environ 40 ans avec qui il était en pleine discussion.

- **Oh... il doit être content le frangin !**

 **\- Qui est-ce ?**

 **\- Douglas McClagan. Un emmerdeur de premier ordre. Il avait rendez-vous ?**

 **\- Non. Edward est parti tôt ce matin, il m'a laissé un mot disant que ce n'était pas prévu. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est là. Je dormais.**

 **\- Il a dû l'appeler de bonne heure pour demander un rendez-vous.**

 **\- C'est... normal ?**

 **\- Ce type est plutôt du genre, fa** **i** **tes ce que je veux quand je veux. C'est un énorme client mais un énorme emmerdeur. Une fois, il a voulu qu'on refasse toute sa villa. Nous étions prêts, nous allions commencer les travaux jusqu'à ce que sa femme décide qu'elle ne voulait plus. On a d** **û** **tout annu** **ler** **.**

 **\- Oh... dur.**

 **\- Oui. Je n'aime que moyennement ce type. Enfin bon... business is business ! Je te laisse, j'ai du travail.**

 **\- Menteur !**

Il rit et me laissa. Je posai mes affaires sur mon bureau, allumai mon ordinateur puis ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je toquai à la porte de son bureau.

 **\- Entrez !**

J'entrouvris la porte, soit il allait me dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi, soit il allait me sourire en guise d'invitation à entrer. Et bingo, j'eus un sourire. Munie de mon petit-déjeuner pour lui, je rejoignis les deux hommes.

\- **Bonjour Isabella.**

 **\- Bonjour. Je suis en retard ?**

 **\- Non, non. Ce n'étai** **t** **pas prévu. Vous êtes pile à l'heure.**

 **\- D'accord. Petit** **-** **déjeuner ?**

 **\- Avec plaisir, oui. Isabella, voici monsieur McClagan. Douglas, voici mon assistante, Isabella.**

Je fis un signe de tête à Monsieur McClagan afin de le saluer, mais celui-ci, plein d'entrain après m'avoir observée des pieds à la tête, se leva et me tendit la main. Après hésitation, je la lui serrai mais il la garda d'une poigne ferme en y posant même sa deuxième main. Ma respiration s'accéléra aussitôt, je paniquais, je n'aimais toujours pas les contacts avec les personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

\- **Isabella, je suis absolument enchanté de vous rencontrer !**

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je lançai un regard de détresse à Edward, Il était debout, les yeux plissés et les mâchoires serrées.

- **Nous devrions nous remettre** **à** **nos affaires, Douglas, Isabella** **a** **du travail, elle aussi.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Puis-je abus** **er** **de votre gentillesse, mademoiselle, en vous demandant un café ? L'odeur de celui d'Edward m'a donné envie.**

\- **Bien sûr.**

Il lâcha ma main à mon grand soulagement et après un dernier regard à Edward, je sortis du bureau et me dépêchai de rejoindre les toilettes. Il fallait que je me calme. En l'espace de quelques secondes, ce type avait fait tout ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Me reluquer et me toucher. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, je respirais bien trop vite. Il fallait que je me reprenne ! Je me lavai les mains puis passai mes mains humides sur mon visage. Allez Bella, on se calme !

Après avoir respiré un grand coup, je sortis des toilettes et allai dans la salle de pause afin de préparer un café à ce type immonde. Je préparai également une assiette avec des petits gâteaux ou des viennoiseries que je trouvais. Je mis le tout sur un plateau et m'apprêtais à sortir quand Mike voulut entrer.

- **Oh bonjour Mike. Désolée.**

 **\- Pas de problème.**

Il évita de me regarder et s'écarta pour me laisser le passage. Je sortis donc de la salle de pause avec mon plateau lorsque Mike parla une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, il me regarda dans les yeux, malgré le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

 **\- Isabella euh... je voulais te dire que je suis désolé de ce qui arrive. Pour New York. C'est juste dégueulasse ce qu'ils font ! Et si je peux aider en quoi que ce soit... enfin je ne suis que... qu'un minable comptable mais... enfin peut-être que...**

Son regard me fuyait de nouveau et son visage était plus rouge que jamais. Je le trouvais attendrissant, j'allai poser le plateau et revint vers lui avant de mettre mes mains sur ses épaules, les bras tendus. Le seul contact que je pouvais m'autoriser.

 **\- Merci Mike. Et tu n'es pas qu'un « minable comptable ». Rien que** **l** **e fai** **t** **que tu me soutiennes est déjà très important et c'est ce qui compte le plus.**

 **\- Ce... n'est rien. C'est normal.**

 **\- Tout le monde ne le pense pas. Je dois retourner travailler, un client attend son petit-déjeuner gratuit ! Je dirai à Edward et Emmett ce que tu as dit.**

Il hocha la tête et après une légère pression sur ses épaules et un sourire, je m'éloignai de lui, repris le plateau et repartis en direction du bureau d'Edward. Il m'invita à entrer et j'allai poser le petit-déjeuner sur la table basse du petit salon suite à sa demande.

 **\- Nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter, Douglas.**

 **\- Très bonne idée. Merci mademoiselle Swan pour cet appétissant plateau.**

Je souris par politesse alors qu'ils s'approchaient du salon. Edward avait enlevé sa veste, desserré sa cravate et retroussé les manches de sa chemise jusqu'au coudes. Dieu qu'il était sexy !

- **Je vais vous laisser. Edward, le prochain rendez-vous est dans une demi** **-** **heure.**

 **\- D'accord, merci. Je voudrais déjeuner avec Emmett et Rosalie si possible, si Rose ne peut pas tant pis, je veux au moins Emmett.**

 **\- Je m'en occupe.**

Il hocha la tête et avec précaution, je contournai McClagan afin de sortir de la pièce. Une fois dernière mon bureau, je fis tout simplement mon travail. Trier le courrier, les mails, répondre aux invitations, prendre les rendez-vous, organiser les journées d'Edward,

\- **Bonjour Isabella.**

Je relevai le nez de mon ordinateur pour voir Esmée qui se tenait devant mon bureau. Je lui souris en essayant de faire abstraction du fait qu'elle voulait me voir partir de son entreprise.

 **\- Bonjour Esmée.**

 **\- Edward est disponible ?**

 **\- Non, il est en rendez-vous avec monsieur McClagan.**

 **\- Vraiment ? C'était prévu ?**

 **\- Non, pas du tout. Il a appelé Edward tôt ce matin pour un rendez vous. Depuis ils sont ensemble.**

 **\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment qu'il vienne nous embêter celui là. Pourrez-vous dire à Edward de venir me faire un rapport ?**

 **\- Bien sûr oui.**

 **\- Je voudrais lui parler aussi.**

 **\- Je lui trouverai du temps.**

 **\- Merci.**

Elle allait partir mais au dernier moment, elle se retourna.

 **\- Isabella, je suis vraiment navrée de ce qui arrive. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste. Sachez que j'apprécie énormément l'aide que vous nous av** **ez** **apportée.**

 **\- Merci. Je suis désolée de vous causer des soucis.**

Elle ne répondit rien mais elle semblait attendre quelque chose, un truc du genre « Je suis désolée, c'est pourquoi je vous donne ma démission maintenant », elle attendait que je me lève et que je parte. Non ! Je ne fuirai pas ! Si elle voulait me voir partir ? Elle allait devoir le faire avec force !

\- **Isabella, je vous accepte dans ma famille, vous rendez mon fils heureux, je mentirais si je disais que je ne le voyais pas. Edward est serein, vous lui faites du bien... même ses colères sont moins dévastatrices que par le passé. Emmett, Rosalie et Laurel vous apprécient eux aussi énormément et je n'ai rien à vous reprocher dans le cadre personnel. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, vous avez traversé une épreuve terrible, vous avez été brisée mais je vois les efforts que vous fournissez. Vous avez chang** **é** **, vous êtes plus ouverte. Edward vous fait autant de bien à vous que vous lui en faites à lui. Cependant, il est hors de question que mon entreprise soit mis à mal par une personne. Je sais parfaitement faire la distinction entre le cadre privé et professionnel. Je ne perdrai pas tout ça ou n'avancerai pas uniquement à cause d'une assistante.**

Je ne répondis pas, je me contentai de soutenir son regard. Je ne serais pas la plus faible, pas cette fois. Après quelques instants, Esmée me sourit avant de retourner vers son bureau. Je me laissai aller dans le fond de mon fauteuil en me frottant les tempes. J'avais mal à la tête maintenant ! J'ouvris le tiroir de mon bureau afin d'en sortir un cachet pour la tête et le regardai fondre dans l'eau d'un air absent.

\- **Bella !**

Je sursautai, Edward était à côté de moi, je ne l'avais pas entendu. Je me levai d'un bond, ce qui me valut un étourdissement. Mon patron me retint alors par les épaules et me regarda avec inquiétude.

 **\- Hey, tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui... juste mal à la tête et je me suis levée trop vite. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriv** **er** **. J'ai été surprise. Ça va, je t'assure.**

Il sonda mon regard sans croire à ce que je lui disais. Il finit cependant par s'écarter de moi et se tourner vers McClagan.

 **\- Peux-tu ramener monsieur McClagan, s'il te plaît ?**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr. Esmée voudrait te voir, elle voudrait savoir ce qui se passe et te parler.**

 **\- J'ai le temps là ?**

 **\- Dix minutes.**

 **\- Bien assez. Douglas, nous nous reparlons très vite.**

Edward serra la main de son client qui lui répondit, j'en profitai pour leur tourner le dos afin de boire mon verre d'eau avec mon cachet.

\- **Je compte sur vous Edward et puis entre nous... il me tarde déjà de revoir l'adorable petit cul de votre assistante !**

Il avait chuchoté sa dernière phrase mais ça ne m'avait pas empêché de l'entendre. Je me retournai vivement et fus surprise de voir sa main à quelques centimètres de moi, retenue par la poigne d'Edward. Il venait de m'éviter une claque sur les fesses de la part de ce type.

 **\- Que** **c** **e soit clair, si vous touchez à ma compagne, je vous casse le bras ! Compri** **s** **? Si jamais j'entends une seule parole déplacée la concernant, venant de vous, je vous briserai. Je ferme les yeux pour cette fois et je suis certain que vous trouve** **rez** **la sortie tout seul, Douglas. Sommes** **-** **nous d'accord** **?**

 **\- Je l'ignorais Edward... pardonnez-moi. Je pars tout de suite. Mademoiselle Swan, au revoir.**

Edward lâcha McClagan qui se dirigea vers les ascenseurs avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

 **\- Respire Bella. Tu vas exploser.**

C'était vrai, j'avais retenu ma respiration. Je pris donc l'air qui me manquait avant de soupirer.

\- **Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi, hein ?**

 **\- Aucune idée. Vien** **s** **, j'irai voir ma mère après. Entre...**

Je le suivis dans son bureau et aussitôt la porte fermée, il se jeta sur moi afin de m'embrasser. Je répondis avec entrain à son baiser et me fichais totalement de dépasser la limite du convenable au travail.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué ce matin...**

 **\- Ce sale con m'a appel** **é** **jusqu'à ce que je réponde, il voulait me voir dans l'heure qui suivait. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée seule.**

 **\- Ne le sois pas. Je comprends.**

 **\- Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- En pleine forme. Un peu fatiguée mais ça va.**

 **\- Fatiguée ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai passé la nuit avec le dieu du sexe, j'ai pas récupéré.**

Il rit et m'embrassa de nouveau avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

\- **Je t'aime bébé. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...**

 **\- Moi aussi Edward. Merci pour tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Il serait mort s'il avait posé ses mains sur toi. Il reste cinq minutes, qu'as-tu à me raconter ?**

Je l'informai de son planning, lui signalai qu'il déjeunait avec Emmett, rappelai que sa mère voulait le voir et lui racontai que Mike m'avait apporté son soutien. Il se montra étonné du geste de notre collègue mais promit d'aller lui parler. Après ce court moment en tête à tête, nous repartîmes tous les deux à notre travail. La journée me parut interminable, j'étais extrêmement fatiguée, mon mal de crâne ne cessait de disparaître et d'apparaître, j'avais faim mais une fois devant la nourriture, je n'arrivais pas à manger, j'avais la nausée.

En rentrant chez moi, j'allai directement sur mon canapé, Edward était parti faire du sport. J'avais terriblement envie de dormir mais si je le faisais, je ne dormirais pas cette nuit. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me levai afin d'aller prendre ma douche. Cela me fit du bien, je me sentais bien mieux après ce long, long moment de relaxation. Après ma douche, je retournai m'affaler dans le canapé en regardant tout et n'importe quoi à la télé. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Edward en sueur que je me rendis compte du temps passé.

 **\- Salut.**

 **\- S'Lut... j'ai pas vu l'heure, j'ai pas fait le dîner.**

 **\- Viens te prendre dix coups de ceinture, femme ! Oublier le dîner ! Je crève de faim moi !**

Je souris et me levai en attrapant mon téléphone.

\- **Je propose pizza.**

 **\- Et j'accepte les pizzas. Je vais me doucher.**

 **\- Oui... frotte bien !**

Il sourit avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, j'appelai pour commander les pizzas et me rallongeai sur le canapé. Quand Edward ressortit de la douche, il me força à me relever afin de s'asseoir et que ma tête soit sur ses genoux.

 **\- Fatiguée, bébé ?**

 **\- Ouais, mais si je dors maintenant, je gâche ma nuit.**

 **\- On mange et au lit. Bella...**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- Il faut que je te parle d'un truc...**

Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournai sur le dos, la tête toujours sur ses genoux, afin de le voir. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

 **\- Je suis virée ?**

 **\- Non !**

Il me sourit et l'une de ses mains caressa mes cheveux tandis que l'autre passait sous mon chemisier pour caresser mon ventre.

 **\- Alors quoi ?**

 **\- Je vais partir pour New York, tu viens bien sûr, et Emmett aussi. Nous avons rendez-vous samedi avec toute cette bandes d'enculés ! Nous partons vendredi.**

 **\- Edward, ton langage... moi aussi je dois les voir ?**

 **\- Pas forcément, mais nous pensons que ça serait bien, oui.**

 **\- D'accord. C'était juste ça ?**

 **\- C'est notre dernière chance, bébé.**

 **\- Rose ne vient pas ?**

 **\- Non, nous seron** **s** **avec Peter.**

Peter était l'avocat New Yorkais. Je souris.

 **\- Cool, tu vas revoir Lisa.**

 **\- Oh arrête.**

Je ris et il me donna une tape sur la cuisse.

 **\- Je ferai les réservations demain pour l'avion.**

 **\- Et ta valise aussi.**

 **\- Oui chef.**

Il m'embrassa et je caressai son bras.

\- **Un road trip avec Emmett... on ne va pas s'ennuyer.**

\- **Je savais que tu avais le béguin pour mon frère !**

Je me relevai doucement et m'assis sur ses cuisses et l'embrassai. Il répondit à mon baiser, ses mains remontant de mes cuisses à mes hanches. Mes doigts étaient plongés dans sa chevelure, attirant son visage contre le mien. Alors que nos corps s'échauffaient, je laissai mes mains aller jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon que je défis, ainsi que les boutons de son jean.

\- **Arrête d'être idiot monsieur Cullen. Je t'aime toi. Malgré ton mauvais caractère et pas un type dopé aux stéroïdes.**

 **\- Je suis un sale type !**

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils alors que je plongeais ma main dans son caleçon. Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa tête se renversa en arrière et un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- **Pourquoi Edward ?**

 **\- Je... savais que ça... Oh Bella !**

 **\- Tu savais quoi ? Que ça finirai** **t** **comme ça ?**

 **\- Ouais...**

 **\- Tu es définitivement un sale type !**

Il sourit alors que je secouais la tête tout en continuant à le caresser. Il m'aida à remonter ma chemise de nuit et écarta ma culotte pendant que je me saisissais de son sexe afin de le présenter à mon entrée. Tout en reprenant possession de ses lèvres, je me laissai glisser le long de son membre en prenant le temps de savourer chacune des sensations qu'il me procurait. Posant mes mains de chaque côté de son cou, mes pouces caressant ses joues, je montais et descendais sur lui. Edward me tenait par les hanches, sa bouche dévorait mon cou ou s'emparait durement de mes lèvres. J'enroulai mes bras autour de ses épaules, l'une de mes mains caressait son dos et l'autre fourrageait dans ses cheveux. J'intensifiai le rythme de notre rapport, Edward venait à ma rencontre, nos gestes étaient brutaux, nos souffles saccadés, nos gémissements devenaient des cris. Très proche de la délivrance, Edward descendit sa main jusqu'à mon pubis et son pouce vint divinement torturer mon clitoris. Son geste eut raison de moi, mon corps se tendit, je criai son prénom dans une longue plainte de plaisir alors que lui murmurait le mien, sa tête dans mon cou lors de son propre plaisir.

\- **Bella, Bella, Bella...**

Je lui caressai tendrement les cheveux mais notre étreinte fut interrompue par l'interphone qui sonna. Je souris et embrassai sa tête.

- **Pizza... J'y vais chéri.**

Il m'aida à me lever et j'allai jusqu'à l'interphone pour ouvrir au livreur. Edward était toujours sur le canapé, il me regardait avec un sourire idiot et je m'approchai de lui pour l'embrasser.

 **\- Rhabille** **-** **toi, le livreur va se faire des idées sinon.**

Il sourit et on sonna à ma porte, munie de ma monnaie, j'ouvris la porte après avoir vérifié qu'Edward avait remonté son pantalon. Quand le livreur nous vit, débraillés et le visage rouge, il nous étudia l'un après l'autre, il eut un sourire gêné mais ne fit aucun commentaire. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à dire. Après l'avoir payé, je posai les pizzas sur la table basse, Edward partit un instant dans la salle de bain.

 **\- Chérie ? Tu te souviens du film de ce soir ?**

 **\- Oui. Piège de Cristal. Il est dans la clef USB.**

Il installa le film, j'allai nous chercher à boire, de l'eau pour moi et une bière pour lui. Enfin prêts à manger, j'ouvris le carton de pizza et bizarrement, tout appétit disparut. J'étais presque dégoûtée. Je me forçai tout de même à manger, je grignotais. Je n'arrivais pas à me plonger dans le film, la fatigue et le mal de tête avaient réapparu. Edward s'en aperçut.

- **Va te coucher chérie. Tu seras mieux au lit.**

 **\- Oui. Désolée de t'abandonner.**

 **\- Je te rejoin** **s** **très vite.**

Je me levai et l'embrassai.

- **Bonne nuit chéri.**

 **\- Bonne nuit bébé. Je t'aime.**

Je lui caressai la joue et après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, j'allai enfin me coucher... sauf que maintenant, le sommeil ne venait pas ! Edward eut même le temps de me rejoindre et de s'endormir que moi, j'étais toujours bien éveillée. J'avais chaud, puis froid, mal à la tête, mal au ventre, ma respiration était irrégulière, mon cœur pulsait jusqu'à résonner dans mes oreilles. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une position assez confortable pour dormir, je n'arrêtais pas de tourner et de virer dans mon lit. Bref une horreur !

- **Bella... Je t'aime, mais je te jure que je suis à deux doigts de pét** **er** **un plomb ! Arrête de bouger !**

 **\- Désolée... j'arrive pas à dormir. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.**

 **\- T'es bouillante.**

 **\- Je sais, j'ai chaud. Je vais aller sur le canapé. Dors, ça va aller.**

Je sortis du lit, la tête me tournait et l'envie de vomir me saisit. Tanguant jusqu'à la porte, je sortis au plus vite de la chambre, Je haletais, j'avais mal partout. Misérablement, j'atteignis la salle de bain où je me laissai tomber sur le sol, devant les toilettes et vomis toutes mes tripes.

- **Hey Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, princesse ?**

Princesse ? Je devais vachement avoir l'air d'une princesse ! Je ne répondis pas, trop occupée à vider mes entrailles. Je tremblais de tout mon corps, je pleurais, mon ventre me faisait mal, je n'avais plus rien à vomir et pourtant les spasmes me torturaient encore. Edward était assis derrière moi, son buste contre mon dos, il se contentait de tenir mes cheveux et me serrer le plus doucement possible contre lui.

\- **Chuuuuut Bella, ça va aller, respire bébé, je suis là, ça va aller...**

Mon corps se clamait, mes larmes avaient séché sur mon visage, mais je transpirais et ma tête me faisait souffrir. Edward finit par se lever et partit dans la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau. Je me rinçai la bouche et tirai la chasse d'eau.

- **Merci...**

 **\- Je te ramène au lit, ça devrait aller mieux maintenant que c'est sorti.**

Je hochai simplement la tête, puis il me porta dans ses bras afin de me déposer dans le lit. Il alla ensuite chercher une bassine qu'il mit sur ma table de chevet ainsi qu'un verre et une bouteille d'eau.

 **\- Merci Edward. Désolée...**

 **\- Ne soi** **s** **pas bête. Ça va mieux ?**

 **\- Un peu oui.**

 **\- Essaye de dormir, j'appellerai le médecin demain.**

Je ne dis rien, sentant le sommeil enfin s'emparer de moi. Hélas le repos fut de courte durée, je passai ma nuit à vomir, Edward passa la sienne à vider ma bassine et à me tenir les cheveux. À 7h il appela un docteur qu'il connaissait, à 8h il arriva et m'ausculta.

 **\- Bien, vous l'avez sûrement deviné, mais il s'agit d'une bonne gastro, mademoiselle Swan.**

 **\- Super... demain j'irai mieux ?**

 **\- Non, vous en avez pour deux ou trois jours.**

 **\- Non, j'ai un avion à prendre demain. C'est très important. Edward, dis** **-** **lui.**

Il s'avança et s'assit à côté de moi en caressant mes cheveux.

 **\- Pas question Bella, tu te reposes. Je resterai aussi.**

 **\- Non ! Tu dois alle** **r** **là** **-** **bas ! C'est notre seule chance !**

 **\- Nous en parlerons après. Docteur ?**

Le médecin lui tendit alors un papier.

 **\- Avec ces médicaments, elle devrait aller mieux. Mais elle doit se reposer, bien s'hydrater surtout. Même si vous vomiss** **ez** **après avoir bu, ce n'est pas grave. Il faut boire. Quand l'appétit reviendra, mange** **z** **des pâtes, du riz... évite** **z** **les laitages, le chocolat... vous pouvez boire du coca mais sans bulle, il faut enlever le gaz.**

 **\- D'accord. Merci.**

 **\- Soignez** **-** **vous bien, mademoiselle. Au revoir.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup.**

 **\- Je vous raccompagne.**

Edward sortit de la chambre avec le médecin. Il fallait que ça tombe maintenant ! Le moment le plus important de ma carrière ! Juste quand je devais me défendre, la vie m'achevait ! Fichu destin de merde ! Tout allait être gâché et c'était encore ma faute !

\- **Bella ? Je vais envoyer Paul te chercher tes médicaments, il te les apportera. Je reviendrai à midi m'occuper de toi. Ça ira ?**

 **\- Ouais... je crois que je vais dormir.**

 **\- Il n'y a que ça à faire. Surtout pense à boire.**

 **\- Oui. Edward... je suis désolée.**

 **\- De quoi ? D'être malade ? Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de la fièvre.**

 **\- Ce n'était pas le moment.**

 **\- Et tu n'as pas choisi de l'être. Arrête Bella.**

 **\- Tu iras à New York ?**

 **\- Je vais rester avec toi.**

 **\- Tu dois aller là** **-** **bas Edward... tu dois leur parler, tu le regretteras sinon.**

 **\- Je ne te laisse pas toute seule.**

 **\- Demain j'irai mieux. Edward, je t'en supplie, vas-y. Paul pourra venir s'assurer que je ne suis pas morte, Rose ou Jasper aussi. S'il te plaît... Va à New York. Tu sais que c'est important. C'est la dernière chance.**

Il soupira et vint embrasser mon front.

- **Je prends mes billets, et suivant comment tu iras demain matin, je partirai ou pas. Ok ?**

 **\- Tu es fou...**

 **\- Amoureux de toi, oui. Tu passeras toujours en premier. Maintenant chère Isabella, reposez-vous. Je revien** **s** **à midi. Paul sera discret.**

 **\- Merci Edward. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Dors chérie.**

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre. Quelques minutes après, j'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer et la clef tourner dans la serrure. Dans un effort surhumain, je me levai jusqu'au salon, j'attrapai ma tablette et mon portable. Je ne pourrais pas retourner dans la chambre... je restai donc sur le canapé le temps de récupérer mon souffle. Il fallait à tout prix que j'envoie à Edward son emploi du temps ! Une fois la chose faite, je rassemblai mon courage et me traînai jusque dans mon lit où une fois couchée, je m'endormis enfin.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, ce fut à cause de l'envie incontrôlable de vomir. Dotée d'une agilité insoupçonnée vu mon état, je me redressai et tirai la bassine juste à temps. Tremblante, essoufflée et en pleurs, je posai soigneusement la bassine sur le sol le temps de recouvrer mes esprits.

 **\- Isabella ?**

Je tournai la tête, c'était Paul qui arrivait avec un sac de la pharmacie à la main.

- **Désolée que vous voyez ça, Paul.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Tenez, vos médicaments, je vais vider la bassine.**

 **\- Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça !**

 **\- J'ai des enfants, j'ai changé des couches et déjà vu du vomis. Puis mon ex** **-** **femme était terriblement malade à chacune de ses grossesses. Restez allongée, Isabella.**

Je n'avais de toute façon pas la force de me battre. Je le laissai faire et m'enroulai dans les couvertures. J'avais froid. Quand Paul revint, il m'aida à prendre mes médicaments et s'assura que je ne manquais de rien puis je me rendormis.

\- **Hey, le réveil de la belle au bois dormant !**

 **\- Ta gueule, Edward !**

Il explosa de rire et passa sa main sur mon front. Je me sentais un peu mieux, j'avais moins froid et pas encore envie de vomir.

\- **Comment tu te sens ?**

 **\- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 sur l'échelle du bonheur... je dirais moins dix milles.**

 **\- Ma pauvre chérie. Tu veux quelque chose ? De l'eau ? Manger ?**

 **\- Non. Comment ça va toi ? Tu t'en sor** **s** **sans moi ?**

 **\- Je... m'en sor** **s** **oui. Merci pour l'emploi du temps ce matin.**

 **\- De rien. Dis... Tu m'aiderais à prendre une douche ?**

 **\- Oui. Et je vais changer les draps aussi.**

 **\- Bien Cendrillon !**

 **\- Ta gueule Bella !**

Je ris à mon tour avec lui et il me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il m'aida à prendre une douche rapidement, puis je restai sur le canapé en attendant qu'il change les draps. Une fois fait, il me ramena dans le lit et me donna mes médicaments avant de me border.

\- **Je retourne travailler. Ça va aller ?**

 **\- Oui, je crois. Tu as besoin que je te fasse quelque chose pour le bureau** **?**

 **\- Non. Juste que tu te reposes. D'accord ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- J'y vais. Je t'aime, je rentre vite.**

 **\- New York est réservé ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Bien.**

Il me sourit et embrassa ma joue avant d'enfiler sa veste et de partir. Je passai mon après-midi à somnoler. De temps en temps, Brad Pitt venait s'assurer que je n'étais pas morte. Le soir Edward s'occupa de moi, j'allais déjà mieux, je ne vomissais plus mais j'avais toujours de la fièvre, mal au crâne et une extrême fatigue. La nuit se passa plutôt bien, je ne me réveillai qu'une fois mais c'était pour une envie pressente. Cela dit, faire l'aller retour de ma chambre à la salle de bain avait l'équivalence d'un trois fois cinq cent mètres. De retour dans mon lit, j'étais épuisée, essoufflée et étourdie. Je réussis néanmoins à me rendormir contre Edward jusqu'au matin.

\- **Tu es certaine que ça va aller chérie ?**

 **\- Pour la cent millième fois, oui Edward, ça ira très bien.**

 **\- Paul sera à ta disposition jusqu'à mon retour, il passera le matin et le soir pour voir si tu ne manques de rien. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai cinq minutes de libre, à chaque moment de la journée. Et je veux que tu m'appelles aussi !**

 **\- Oui maman.**

Il soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Il partait à 11h pour New York avec Emmett. Il passa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa.

- **Je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser seule ici alors que tu es malade.**

 **\- Je ne m'envolerai pas. Je vais déjà mieux, juste un peu de fatigue et plus de force mais ça va.**

 **\- Je t'aime Bella. Je veux que tu prennes soin de toi. Pas d'imprudence et pas de bêtises.**

 **\- Du genre ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien, mais ne le fai** **s** **pas.**

 **\- Promis. J'ai hâte que tu rentres.**

 **\- Moi aussi. Je veux que tout ça passe vite.**

 **\- Tu reviens lundi, ça passera vite. Pense à moi à New York.**

 **-** **À** **chaque seconde qui passera mon amour.**

Il me serra dans ses bras et je humai son délicieux parfum tout en embrassant son cou.

\- **Tu devrais y aller avant de te mettre à pleurer, Edward.**

 **\- Grosse andouille !**

Je ris et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'il ne se lève.

- **Je t'appelle avant de décoller. Et tiens, je te pique ça !**

Il se saisit dans mon placard d'une de mes nuisettes qu'il fourra dans son sac de voyage.

\- **Tu seras ravissant de** **d** **an** **s** **!**

 **\- Moque** **-** **toi, j'aurai ton odeur et un doudou pour dormir.**

 **\- C'est trop mignon.**

 **\- Ouais. Alle** **z** **j'y vais. Salut Brady, prends soin d'elle, je compte sur toi !**

Il gratouilla la tête mon chat qui miaula et après un dernier baiser, Edward s'en alla. La journée passa assez vite, je comatais dans mon lit, répondais aux textos d'Edward, et aussi à ceux d'Emmett demandant d'arrêter de répondre à son frère jusqu'à ce que ce dernier craque et m'appelle, puis nous calculions le temps de patience d'Edward. Même à l'autre bout du pays, je trouvais le moyen de m'amuser avec Emmett. J'adorais ce garçon.

Il était 19h quand après une douche que j'avais réussi à prendre sans en sortir essoufflée ou étourdie, Paul frappa à la porte pour s'assurer que je ne manquais de rien. Il m'apporta même de la soupe au cas où j'aurais un petit creux. Je le remerciai et l'invitai à rester un peu, il déclina poliment et repartit. Je m'installai donc devant ma soupe, ça sentait divinement bon, j'avais presque fini quand on frappa de nouveau à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir.

\- **Oh... !**

 **\- Bonsoir.**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Ne me détestez pas.**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **BIZZZZZZZZZZZ**

 **PS :**

 **On peut se retrouver**

 **sur Facebook : Lexi Bell**

 **Twitter : Alexiaa2803**

 **ou Instagram : alexiam28**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonsoir à toutes ! (Et à Tous ;) )**

 **Voilà l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Petit changement de point de vu !**

 **J'espère que vous serez content(e)**

 **MERCI à tout le monde pour toutes les reviews c'est vraiment géniale et stimulant ^^**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction**

 **Maintenant bonne lecture !**

 **(Ou pas...)**

* * *

POV Edward

J'étais crevé. Mort ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était rentrer chez moi, prendre une douche et surtout, surtout me blottir dans les bras de Bella. Nous étions lundi, j'étais sur le point d'atterrir à Seattle. Emmett et moi étions de retour de New York. Nous avions passé notre samedi à négocier avec ces connards d'investisseurs. Je n'en revenais pas qu'ils aient émis une condition comme celle-là. Virer Bella à cause de ses problèmes juridiques. Mais putain ! Elle n'avait rien demandé, elle ! Elle se serait bien passée de toutes ces emmerdes à la con ! Comme si elle avait demandé à être agressée et traînée en justice. Le rêve ultime de chacun, c'est bien connus ! Bande de bâtards !

 **\- Edward, si tu continues** **à** **faire sauter** **t** **a jambe comme ça, tu vas finir par faire un trou dans l'avion ou te retrouver avec une cuisse plus musclée que l'autre.**

Je regardai mon frère et secouai la tête tout en arrêtant mon tic nerveux.

 **\- Voilà... tout doux champion, c'est bien.**

 **\- La ferme.**

 **-** **À** **quoi tu pensais ?**

 **-** **À** **Bella.**

 **\- Que je suis con, j'aurais dû y penser !**

 **\- Content que tu le reconnaisses. Tu crois qu'on les a convaincus ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien. Ils sont dou** **és** **pour te faire croire quelque chose et t'annoncer le contraire.**

 **\- Je pense qu'ils ont compri** **s** **qu'ils sont injustes et que Bella est quelqu'un de bien. Elle est douée.**

 **\- Edward, tu n'as pas à me convaincre. Je le sais tou** **t** **ça.**

Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'hôtesse nous demanda de mettre nos ceintures de sécurité.

- **Je regrette de ne pas leur avoir fait crach** **er** **le morceau sur la façon dont ils ont été au courant.**

 **\- Je pense qu'on le sait tous.**

 **\- Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve. Je vais aller lui dire deux mots.**

 **\- Non Ed, ne fai** **s** **pas ça. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis. Sérieux, laisse tomber ce plan** **-** **là.**

 **\- Ça me rend dingue !**

 **\- Tout te rend dingue. Il en faut peu pour t'énerver. J'admire Bella pour la façon qu'elle a de te supporter.**

 **\- Je me sens serein avec elle. En paix.**

 **\- Super, épouse** **-** **l** **a** **!**

 **\- Je voudrais bien. Je lui aurais déjà demandé si elle était prête.**

 **\- Prête** **à** **quoi ?**

 **\- Elle ne veu** **t** **pas de mariage tout de suite. Elle n'en a pas fini avec son passé.**

 **\- Et tout ça ne doi** **t** **pas arranger les choses.**

 **\- Elle ét** **ait** **trop occup** **ée** **à vomir pour penser à ça !**

Emmett rit et l'avion atterrit tranquillement. Après être descendus de l'appareil, avoir récupéré nos bagages et passé les divers portiques de sécurité, je trouvai facilement Paul qui m'attendait auprès de Sam, le chauffeur d'Emmett.

- **Bonsoir Paul. Sam.**

Tout le monde se salua et je me tournai vers mon frère.

\- **Emmett, à demain.**

 **\- Oui. T'es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir dîner chez les parents ?**

 **\- Certain, je veux retrouver Bella.**

 **\- Viens avec elle.**

 **\- Elle risque encore de ne pas être remise.**

 **\- Ok ok. Bon bah tu l'embrasseras sur les deux fesses pour moi !**

 **\- Je le ferai, mais pas de ta part, seulement de la mienne.**

Emmett rit et me tapa doucement dans le dos.

 **\- Allez j'y vais, sinon maman va râler parce qu'on ne passe pas à l'heure à table.**

 **\- Embrasse** **-** **les pour moi.**

 **\- Sur les deux fesses ?**

Je ris à mon tour.

 **\- Chacun ses problèmes Emmett, chacun ses problèmes.**

Il sourit et nous montâmes dans nos voitures. Une fois assis, je sortis mon téléphone pendant que Paul démarrait la voiture.

 **\- Où allons** **-** **nous monsieur ?**

 **\- Chez moi, je voudrais prendre quelques affaires, nous irons chez Isabella ensuite.**

 **\- Bien.**

 **\- Comment va** **-** **t-elle ? Elle est en meilleure forme ?**

 **\- Elle allait bien quand je l'ai vue pour la dernière fois. Mieux que jeudi en tout cas.**

 **\- C'était pas difficile à faire. Merci de vous être occupé d'elle.**

 **\- Je vous en pri** **e** **.**

Hum bah fais gaffe à toi mon vieux ! Je te surveille ! Tu penses que j'ai oublié le plan drague que tu as tenté avec elle ? Et les regards en douce ? Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Paul était très bon, il faisait un boulot irréprochable et j'avais confiance en lui, mais concernant Bella, je me méfiais. Cette fille n'avait aucune idée du charme qu'elle dégageait. En soupirant, j'ouvris les messages que j'avais reçus pendant le trajet en avion. Deux de Bella et un de ma mère me demandant de l'appeler au plus vite. Je lus les messages de Bella avant. Afin de me rappeler notre échange, je relus le texto précédent.

 **À** **: Bella.**

 **Bébé, je prends l'avion pour te retrouver. J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu me manques, je t'aime. Pri** **e** **pour que cet avion arrive en un seul morceau !**

 **À** **ce soir, je t'aime.**

Je découvris alors sa réponse.

 _ **Pourquoi l'avion n'arriverai**_ _ **t**_ _ **pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**_

 _ **Quoi qu'il en soit, si jamais tu devais mourir en prenant cet avion, s'il se crashe, je veux que tu saches certaines choses.**_

 _ **1 : Je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je t'aimerai toujours.**_

 _ **2 : Tu as changé ma vie Edward, tu m'as fait renaître, grâce à toi je vis, j'ai repris confiance et pour ça je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante.**_

 _ **3**_ _ **:**_ _ **Pardon pour tou**_ _ **t**_ _ **le mal que je te fais. Jamais je n'ai voulu ça, je n'ai pas le choix. Tu comprendras peut-être un jour.**_

 _ **4 ; N'oublie jamais, jamais, jamais, à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu me manques quand tu n'es pas là et à quel point la vie est dure sans toi.**_

 _ **5 ; Je t'aime, oui je me répète mais je veux que tu le saches, que tu le comprennes.**_

 _ **6 ; Je serai toujours à toi Edward, il n'y aura jamais plus personne d'autre que toi.**_

Je fronçai les sourcils, c'était quoi ce délire ? La fièvre ? Je lus l'autre message, le dernier.

 **Tu avais déjà dû éteindre ton téléphone avant que ma réponse ne te parvienne.**

 **J'espère que tu es bien arrivé. Que tu vas bien, que tu n'as pas blessé Emmett parce qu'il t'agaçait.**

 **J'ai écouté la radio et regardé la télé... pas de crash d'annoncé. Je suis rassurée.**

 **Je te le dis une nouvelle fois, une dernière fois. Je t'aime, pour toujours et à jamais.**

 **Pardon.**

Pourquoi elle me demandait pardon ? Je ne comprenais rien. J'allais l'appeler quand mon téléphone sonna, Emmett. Putain, il ne peut pas se passer de moi 30 secondes ce con !

 **\- Quoi ? Je me suis trompé en récupérant ma valise et je me retrouve avec la tienne contenant tes porte** **-** **jarretelles ?**

 **\- Edward, mon petit frère chéri...**

 **\- Emmett, tu fumes quoi ?**

 **\- J'ai eu un message de maman, disant de la rappeler au plus vite.**

 **\- Ouais, j'ai eu le même.**

 **\- Alors tu sais ?**

 **\- Non, je ne l'ai pas appel** **ée** **encore.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

 **\- Si j'avais essayé, je serais tombé sur la messagerie parce que tu étais en ligne avec maman.**

 **\- Ah oui.**

Je soupirai et me frottai le front d'un geste las.

 **\- Bon, dis** **-** **moi ce qui se passe.**

 **\- J'espère que tu es bien assis frangin.**

 **\- Emmett, balance le truc.**

\- **Nous. Avons. Le. Projet. NEW YOOOORK !**

Je me redressai dans la voiture. Quoi ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Quelles conditions ? Et Bella ?

 **\- Répète un peu pour voir ? C'est quoi ce délire ?**

J'entendis Emmett rire de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

 **\- Je répète. Nous avons le projet. Il a été validé, on signe mercredi le temps que tous les papiers soient prêts et officiels. Rose avait déjà anticipé les choses.**

 **\- Putain j'y crois pas ! Ils ont appelé quand ?**

 **\- Je sais pas trop, apparemment pendant qu'on était dans l'avion puisqu'ils ont eu maman.**

 **\- Elle t'a parlé des conditions ? Et pour Bella ?**

 **\- Visiblement tout est bon. Je pense qu'on a réussi. Maman** **a** **di** **t** **que tout ét** **ait** **arrangé.**

 **\- La vache je suis trop content ! Bella va être folle de joie ! Putain de merde le pied !**

 **\- Comme tu dis. J'arrive dans 10 minutes chez les parents, t'es sûr de ne pas vouloir fêter ça ?**

Un peu que je voulais ! Il nous fallait du champagne et tout le bordel ! Bella et moi allions pouvoir faire notre vie, nous allions pouvoir partir d'ici, elle serait enfin pleinement heureuse. Un nouveau départ s'ouvrait à nous.

 **\- Je passe chez moi prendre des affaires, je passe chercher Bella et on arrive. Commence** **z** **à manger si vous voulez, on vous rattrapera. J'ai du champagne à la maison, je prendrai la bouteille.**

 **\- Super ! Maman va être contente. On a réussi** **,** **Edward. Bien jou** **é** **p'tit frère.**

 **\- Bien joué toi aussi Emmett. J'en chialerais presque !**

 **\- Non mon gars, soi** **s** **pas une mauviette !**

Je ris et passai ma main dans les cheveux. J'étais fou de joie. Pour l'entreprise, mais aussi pour Bella et moi. Avant qu'elle n'entre dans ma vie, je ne m'étais jamais senti étouffé par ma famille, mais désormais je voyais les choses autrement, je voulais autre chose, je voulais plus. Je désirais construire de nouvelles bases avec ma compagne, je voulais la voir heureuse et je voulais exercer mon métier dans quelque chose qui me passionnait vraiment. En partant à New York, Bella et moi serions libres et ça serait ma façon de me détacher petit à petit de mon frère, de ma mère. Mon horizon n'avait jamais été noir ou baigné de brouillard, mais désormais il était limpide.

 **\- Emmett, j'arrive chez moi, tu préviens les parents que Bella et moi arrivons ?**

 **\- Oui bien sûr. Si elle est encore malade, ça va la remettre sur pied !**

 **\- Je pense oui. Je te dis à tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Ok ça marche !**

Je raccrochai et laissai tomber ma tête contre l'appui-tête de mon siège. Comme un gosse, je levai les poings en l'air dans la voiture avec un sourire idiot.

 **\- Nous l'avons eu Paul ! On part à New York !**

 **\- Félicitations Monsieur ! Vous avez travaill** **é** **dur, vous le méritez.**

 **\- Ouais. Putain, je suis soulagé ! Un poids de moins sur les épaules.**

 **\- Et** **à** **propos de mademoiselle Swan ?**

 **-** **À** **priori tout est arrang** **é** **. Je pense qu'ils ont compris que Bella ne représentait aucun danger pour l'image de la société et qu'en plus c'était un très bon élément concernant le travail.**

 **\- Je suis vraiment content pour vous.**

 **\- Merci. Je monte chez moi rapidement, nous allons chercher Bella et ensuite nous irons fêter ça chez mes parents.**

 **\- Bien monsieur.**

Je crevais d'envie d'appeler Bella, lui dire que tout était finalement arrangé mais je voulais voir son visage quand je le lui annoncerais. Je pris donc mon mal en patience et quand Paul se gara devant mon immeuble, je descendis de la voiture pour me précipiter dans l'ascenseur. Les étages semblaient défiler lentement et j'avais l'impression d'avoir mis vingt minutes pour arriver dans mon penthouse. En entrant, j'eus un bref temps d'arrêt. Quelque chose avait changé ici. Mais impossible de trouver quoi exactement. Secouant la tête, je me dirigeai vers la chambre, balançai mon sac de voyage sur le lit, me déshabillai puis allai dans le dressing afin d'enfiler une tenue confortable.

Bordel mais c'était quoi le problème avec cette baraque ! Pourquoi tout me semblait différent ? Je n'étais pas revenu chez moi depuis presque deux semaines mais quand même ! Ne perdant pas de temps, je quittai la chambre, allai dans la cuisine afin de prendre la bouteille de champagne que j'avais promis à Emmett. Avant de sortir, j'enfilai mon blouson, attrapai la casquette New York que Bella m'avait offerte et redescendis rejoindre Paul dans la voiture.

10 minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes chez Bella. Je composai le code d'entrée de l'immeuble, et appuyai nerveusement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Impatient devant la lenteur de l'appareil, je décidai de prendre les escaliers, il n'y avait que trois petits étages. Devant la porte de l'amour de ma vie, j'attrapai la poignée mais constatai qu'elle était fermée à clef. Bella et ses précautions... cherchant les clefs dans les poches de mon blouson, je perdis 30 bonnes secondes avant d'introduire la clef dans la serrure et enfin pénétrer dans l'appartement.

 **\- Bella ! Bébé ? J'ai une super nouvelle ! Mise à part que je s** **u** **is rentré bien sûr !**

Pas de réponse, pas de moquerie, pas même un bruit.

 **\- Bella ?**

Personne dans le salon, personne dans la cuisine, personne dans la salle de bain ou même la chambre. Même Brad Pitt n'était pas là... Peut-être chez Alice... Rapidement, je descendis jusqu'à l'appartement de nos amis, je frappai, légèrement stressé. Ce fut une Alice visiblement épuisée qui m'ouvrit.

 **\- Salut... tu dois te tromper d'étage.**

 **\- Salut. Tu as l'air crevé.**

 **\- Porte un bébé pendant 9 mois, sois proche du terme, accumule plusieurs fausses alertes d'accouchement, encaisse le fait que ton bébé joue avec tes nerfs et on verra si le soir à 19h tu n'es pas crevé.**

 **\- Wow... ok. Euh bon. Bella est là ?**

 **\- Non pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle n'est pas chez elle, j'arrive de chez moi et elle n'y est pas non plus. Même le chat n'est pas là.**

Alice fronça les sourcils et attrapa un gilet qu'elle enfila en sortant.

 **\- T'as regardé sous le lit pour le chat ? Je l'ai vu hier, elle a pri** **s** **le thé chez moi.**

 **\- Euh non, mais c'est pas son genre. Hey, tu ne veux pas prendre l'ascenseur plutôt ?**

 **\- Pour un étage ? Non ! Puis il faut que j'accouche !**

 **\- Il ne te reste pas 1 mois ?**

 **\- Quinze jours, mais si monsieur pouvait sortir plutôt, ça serait top.**

Hum ouais... bon. Je la laissai passer devant moi et surveillai son ascension avec prudence, je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. De retour chez Bella, je rouvris la porte et laissai entrer Alice qui observa les lieux.

 **\- Non...**

Elle avait pâli d'un coup. Elle ne dit rien et se précipita dans la chambre. Soudainement fou d'angoisse, je la suivis et mon cœur loupa un battement quand je vis que le petit dressing qu'Alice venait d'ouvrir était complètement vide. C'était quoi ce délire ? Complètement paniqué, je me mis à ouvrir tout les tiroirs et placards de l'appartement. Vide, tout était vide.

 **\- Edward, essaye son portable !**

Tremblant de tous mes membres, je saisis mon téléphone et cherchai Bella dans mon répertoire. Elle m'avait envoyé deux messages pendant mon vol pourtant... j'attendis quelques secondes avant que la numérotation se fasse puis la première tonalité résonna. La sonnerie de son téléphone se fit elle aussi entendre... dans l'appartement. Alice s'approcha du canapé ou deux cartons, que nous n'avions pas encore vus, étaient posés sur le sol. Pâle comme jamais, Alice en sortit le téléphone de Bella et se tourna vers moi.

Je la regardai, sous le choc, mon téléphone toujours à l'oreille. Je n'entendais rien, je ne respirais plus, mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines, l'incompréhension, la colère, la tristesse... mon cœur battait fort et je le sentais se briser. Quelque chose se passait en moi, quelque chose se détachait, mon âme n'était plus. C'était l'explosion dans la tête. Pourquoi ? Quand ? Depuis quand était-ce son plan ? Elle m'avait pourtant promis ! Elle semblait déterminée à rester !

Je repensai alors à ses textos. Elle me demandait pardon, elle s'excusait mais me disait qu'elle m'aimait. Alors que j'étais tranquillement dans l'avion, elle me quittait. Je revis mon apparemment tout à l'heure... les changements que je n'avais pas trouvés, c'était ses affaires qui n'étaient plus là. Elle avait profité de mon voyage pour partir avec toutes ses affaires. Elle m'avait promis... non... ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait une explication ! C'était obligé !

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Edward... vous vous êtes disputés ?**

 **\- Non ! Mais tu l'as vue hier, non ?**

 **\- Oui... elle n'avait pas l'air bien, mais j'ai pensé que c'était à cause de la gastro. Mais...**

 **\- Mais quoi ?!**

 **\- Maintenant que j'y pense, sa visite ressemblait à un au revoir. Elle m'a remerci** **ée** **pour tout, elle m'a dit que jamais elle n'oublierait ce que Jazz et moi avions fait, ni le temps passé ensemble. Je comprends maintenant...**

\- **Les meubles... ?**

 **\- Ils ne sont pas à elle. L'appartement est meublé. Tiens... il y a ton nom là.**

Alice me tendit une feuille, pliée en deux. Non, non je refusais d'y croire ! Elle n'avait pas pu me faire ça ! Comment avait-elle pu me trahir à ce point ? Elle m'aimait ! Elle me l'avait dit ! Elle m'avait tout donné d'elle, elle avait confiance en moi ! Toujours en proie à des tremblements, je saisis la feuille et me détournai d'Alice. J'avais chaud, javais froid, mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre, c'était quasiment certain.

 _ **Edward...**_

 _ **Tu vas me haïr, tu vas m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.**_

 _ **Tu seras furieux, fou de rage même.**_

 _ **Mais je te demande pardon.**_

 _ **Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.**_

 _ **Ce sont tes affaires dans un des cartons, tes cadeaux que je ne peux plus accepter.**_

 _ **Il y a aussi tout mon travail pour toi. Tout ton emploi du temps est fait jusqu'à la fin du mois. Tout est organisé.**_

 _ **Je sais que tu voudrais lire autre chose, mais je devais te le dire.**_

 _ **En partant, je renonce à tout jamais**_ _ **au**_ _ **bonheur.**_

 _ **Jamais plus je n'aimerai. J'ai bien trop perdu. Jacob... toi...**_

 _ **Mais toi Edward, tu peux t'en sortir...**_

 _ **Essaye d'être heureux, profite de New York, reconstrui**_ _ **s-**_ _ **toi.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'avec le temps tu sauras me pardonner.**_

 _ **J'espère que tu seras de nouveau heureux.**_

 _ **Ne blâme personne**_ _ **à**_ _ **part moi.**_

 _ **Déteste**_ _ **-**_ _ **moi et personne d'autre.**_

 _ **Merci pour tout le bonheur que tu m'as apporté,**_

 _ **tout le soutien infaillible dont tu as fait preuve.**_

 _ **Merci de m'avoir offert tant de joie,**_

 _ **de m'avoir aimé si fort.**_

 _ **Je t'aime Edward,**_

 _ **Je n'aimerai que toi jusqu'à ce que ma misérable vie se termine.**_

 _ **Je te demanderais juste une dernière chose...**_

 _ **Laisse mes parents en dehors de ça.**_

 _ **N**_ _ **e les harcèle pas pour trouver une réponse.**_

 _ **Je ne leur dirai rien. Mis à part que je suis partie.**_

 _ **Ne me cherche pas. Je n'en vaux plus la peine. Pas après t'avoir fait ça.**_

 _ **Nous avons ouvert une grande parenthèse entre nous, il est temps de la fermer.**_

 _ **Ce mot est débile, égoïste et pleurnichard.**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas en mesure de faire plus.**_

 _ **Pardon pour ça, pardon pour tout.**_

 _ **Isabella.**_

Je lus ce mot encore et encore. Tout semblait incohérent, elle n'était pas clair, son écriture était tremblante. Au début de notre relation, au moment où j'avais réussi à fissurer sa carapace, elle appelait nos moments de complicité des parenthèses. Lire qu'elle fermait celle-ci me faisait terriblement mal. Ma respiration se fit plus rapide, je suffoquais, la colère grandissait en moi.

 **\- PUTAIN ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle m'a fait ça ! Alice tu n'as rien vu ? Personne ? Rien ?**

 **\- Non, je te jure que non !**

Je sortis mon téléphone, et appelai Paul.

 **\- Monsieur.**

 **\- Monte** **z** **! Immédiatement !**

Je raccrochai et tournai en rond en lisant une nouvelle fois ce fichu mot ! Paul arriva rapidement dans l'appartement.

 **\- Monsieur ?**

 **\- Quand avez-vous vu Bella pour la dernière fois ?**

 **\- Euh, vendredi soir monsieur.**

Il se foutait de ma gueule là ?

 **\- VENDREDI ? JE VOUS AV** **AIS** **DIT D'ALLER LA VOIR TOUS LES JOURS !**

 **\- Elle m'a appel** **é** **samedi matin pour me dire qu'elle passait la journée avec votre belle** **-** **sœur. Puis, dimanche, elle devait être avec madame Withlock et ce matin elle m'a dit qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux et que je n'avais pas besoin de venir. J'ai insisté, elle a refus** **é** **.**

Je me tournai vers Alice.

 **\- Je ne l'ai vue que pour un thé en fin d'après** **-** **midi. Et je n'ai pas vu Rosalie du week end.**

 **\- Monsieur, que** **s** **e passe** **-** **t** **-** **il ?**

Je regardai de nouveau Paul. Il avait l'air réellement inquiet. J'aurais voulu lui parler gentiment mais c'était bien trop me demander.

\- **Elle est partie ! Voilà ce qui se passe, Paul ! Bella** **a** **pri** **s** **toutes ses affaires, elle m'a laiss** **é** **un putain de mot pour** **me demander** **pardon et elle est partie !**

Personne ne parla. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je devais la retrouver, je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça et simplement accepter sa trahison. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi putain ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. Je ne devais pas perdre de temps !

- **Paul, je vous ramène chez vous.**

 **\- Monsieur, je devrais peut-être...**

 **\- Non ! Vous la cherche** **z** **de votre côté, vous essayez de retrouver sa trace ! Elle a bien dû prendre un billet d'avion, ou de train ou je ne sais quoi ! Je me fous de comment vous vous y prenez mais faites-le ! Moi je vais chez mes parents chercher des explications auprès de Rose ! Alice, si tu as la moindre info, la moindre nouvelle...**

 **\- Oui, oui bien sûr. Edward je suis désolée...**

 **\- Je la retrouverai.**

Oui ! Rien à foutre de sa demande de ne pas la chercher ! Si elle ne veut plus de moi qu'elle me le dise en face ! Je n'abandonnerais pas ! Nous sortîmes tous de l'appartement, je refermai la porte et allai avec Paul jusqu'à la voiture après avoir rapidement dit au revoir à Alice. Alors que j'étais au volant de la Berline, mon garde du corps prit la parole.

 **\- Je suis désolé monsieur, j'aurais dû trouver ça louche.**

Bien sûr abruti ! Bella, malade, n'était pas du genre à sortir deux jours de suite avec des amies. Mes mains se serrèrent sur le volant. Bella était partie... je n'y croyais pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Nous étions heureux. Je l'aimais... elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas nous briser comme ça. Je déposai Paul devant chez lui.

\- **Cherchez** **-** **moi le numéro de sa psy. Envoye** **z-** **le** **-** **moi sur mon portable et trouvez** **-** **moi n'importe quoi à propos de Bella ! Je n'abandonnerai pas temps que je ne l'aurai pas retrouv** **ée** **. Je veux des réponses, je veux qu'elle revienne !**

 **\- Je ferai tout ce que je peux, monsieur. Je vous le promets. Soyez prudent.**

Je n'ajoutai rien. Il sortit de la voiture et je démarrai sitôt la portière fermée. Ne respectant aucune limite de vitesse, je conduisis comme un fou jusque chez mes parents. Je perdais mon calme, mon angoisse grandissait. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Un kidnapping ? Voulait-on me faire croire à son départ volontaire ? Et si en réalité elle ne m'avait jamais aimé ? Peut-être s'était-elle rendu compte que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. Mon caractère lui avait-il fait peur ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal ? Pourquoi ?

Arrivé devant la maison de mes parents, je fis crisser les pneus sur le gravier, arrêtai la voiture juste devant la porte d'entrée. Je sortis de la voiture, laissant les clefs sur le contact et la portière ouverte. Me sentant de moins en moins maître de moi-même, j'entrai sans sonner. Dans le salon, j'entendis ma famille rire. Comment pouvaient-ils rire ? Comment pouvaient-ils se sentir heureux ? Ce fut Laurel qui me vit en premier. Elle se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

 **\- Edward ! Je suis contente de te voir !**

Je devais protéger ma sœur, je devais rassembler le peu de calme qui se trouvait en moi pour ne pas effrayer la seule personne qui pourrait être capable de me consoler.

 **\- Laurel, princesse, monte dans ta chambre s'il te plaît. Je dois parler aux autres.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Laurel, s'il te plaît !**

Elle me regarda, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers en se tournant plusieurs fois vers moi. Quand j'entendis la porte de sa chambre se fermer, j'allai dans le salon où les rires n'avaient pas cessé. Cependant, quand Emmett me vit, son visage se ferma et il se leva. Mon père, ma mère et Rosalie me regardèrent avec appréhension. Ils me connaissaient bien. J'explosais.

 **\- Où est elle ?**

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- O** **Ù** **EST MA FEMME ?!**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu...**

 **\- Elle devait passer la journée avec toi Rosalie, c'est ce qu'elle** **a** **dit à Paul ! O** **Ù** **EST BELLA BORDEL DE MERDE ! Elle ne peut pas avoir juste disparu sans que personne n'en sache rien !**

Rosalie pâlit et Emmett s'avança vers moi. C'était le seul qui avait eu le courage de s'adresser à moi depuis le début.

 **\- Edward ? De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Bella est partie, elle a pri** **s** **toutes ses affaires, chez moi, chez elle. Elle m'a laissé un putain de mot qui ne lui ressemble pas ! Quelqu'un sait forcément quelque chose ! Elle ne peut pas avoir fait ça ! On s'aime ! On avait des projets !**

Emmett me regarda avec les yeux ronds, il était désolé pour moi, ça se voyait. Il était surpris aussi. Je savais qu'il aimait beaucoup Bella. Même mon grand-frère ne trouvait rien à me dire pour me réconforter, pour m'aider. Ça me rendait encore plus en colère. Personne ne m'aidait ! Personne ne faisait rien ! Je me tournai vers ma mère.

 **\- Tu le savais ? Elle a dû démissionner, prendre ses affaires au bureau ou je ne sais pas quoi ! Quelqu'un savait forcément ce qui allait arriver ! Pourquoi personne ne l'a retenue ? Maman...**

 **\- Je... ne sais rien, mon chéri. Je n'ai eu aucune lettre de démission, et je ne l'ai pas vue au bureau ce matin. Edward tu es sûr ? Assied** **s-** **toi mon grand.**

 **\- Non ! Je dois la retrouver ! Je dois faire tout ce que je peux pour elle. Je veux des réponses ! Je veux qu'elle me dise en face qu'elle me quitte !**

Mon père se leva alors et se dirigea vers moi. Je reculai instinctivement. Carlisle avait d'ignobles préjugés sur Bella, il ne l'aimait pas, je n'attendais aucune aide de sa part.

 **\- Edward, tu devrais te calmer un peu. Bois quelque chose.**

 **\- Je vais très bien ! Quand le projet de New York** **a** **été accepté, quand ils t'ont appelé maman, t'ont-ils parlé d'elle ?**

 **\- Non, ils ont juste di** **t** **qu'** **au regard** **des nouvelles informations qu'ils avaient reçu** **es** **, ils accept** **aient** **de signer. J'ai pens** **é** **qu'Emmett et toi les aviez raisonnés.**

 **\- Rose, Bella** **a** **fait ses au revoir à Alice, pas directement, Alice n'a pas compris ce qui all** **ait** **arriver. Bella** **a** **été subtile. Elle t'a parlé à toi ? Tu l'as vue ? Elle t'a di** **t** **quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non... non je n'ai... je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis que j'ai su qu'elle était malade.**

 **\- Pas un message ? Rien ?**

 **\- Non, je t'assure. Je ne comprends pas.**

J'étais désespéré. Je perdais mon temps ici ! Je fis demi-tour, sans rien leur dire. Seul Emmett me suivit.

 **\- Edward qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu vas où ?**

 **\- La chercher. Jane sait peut-être quelque chose. Après tout, elle nous a foutu dans la merde, c'est à cause d'elle tout ça. Le départ de Bella sera la suite logique de son plan de merde !**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas débarquer chez elle comme ça !**

Rosalie arriva à son tour alors que je m'apprêtais à monter dans la voiture.

 **\- Rose, il veut aller chez Jane.**

 **\- Edward, il y a une ordonnance juridique entre vous, tu ne peux pas aller chez elle !**

 **\- Je m'en tape royalement Rosalie !**

 **\- Edward, ne fai** **s** **pas de bêtise. Tu as essayé de l'appeler ?**

 **\- Qui Bella ? Bien sûr que je suis con ! J'ai pas pensé à l'appeler sur son portable ! Bien sûr que je l'ai fait ! Et devinez quoi ? Elle est partie en laissant son portable, son ordinateur, sa tablette, tout ! Tout ! Elle n'a laissé aucune trace !**

 **\- Toujours est-il que tu ne peux pas aller chez Jane !**

 **\- Rose** **a** **raison, Edward. Tu agis sous la colère et la tristesse...**

Ils commençaient à m'emmerder eux deux !

 **\- Et si c'était Rosalie qui était partie ? Sans que tu ne vois le coup venir, sans explications, sans un mot. Et si c'était toi qui ét** **ais** **rentré de New York en découvrant que ta femme** **s** **'était tirée ? Tu resterais tranquillement assis à dîner chez les parents ? Tu ne ferais pas tout pour chercher ta femme ? Quelque chose ne va pas. Je dois la retrouver et je n'arrêterai pas de la chercher tant que je n'aurai pas de réponse !**

Emmett ne trouva rien à me redire, il empêcha même Rosalie d'intervenir. Il ne parla pas, mais je vis dans son regard que j'avais son soutien et qu'il serait là pour moi si besoin. J'avais au moins un allié dans cette bataille. Remontant dans la voiture, je partis en direction de l'appartement de Jane, toujours sans me soucier de ma conduite. Si Jane ne savait rien, je me trouverais dans une impasse. J'avais peur de ça, peur de ne pouvoir rien faire, peur de l'idée que je pouvais avoir perdu la femme que j'aime à tout jamais.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble de Jane, je me garai puis connaissant encore le code d'entrée, je le composai et entrai dans le hall. Je montai quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage et frappai comme un dingue. Jane finit par ouvrir, elle était vêtue d'un pyjama de soie, une robe de chambre en accord avec son pyjama, une tasse de thé à la main. Je souris intérieurement en voyant ses cheveux lâches. Bella se demandait toujours à quoi ressemblait Jane les cheveux lâchés ! Bella... Bella... Bella...

 **\- Edward ?**

 **\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? C'est de ta faute ! T'es contente ? C'était ça ton plan ?**

 **\- De quoi... tu parles ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici !**

 **\- Rien à foutre ! Où est Bella ?**

 **\- Bella ? Comme l'assistante que tu baises ?**

 **\- Bella, comme la femme que j'aime ! C'est toi qui l'as fait partir ?**

Jane allait répondre quand la porte face à son appartement s'ouvrit. Sa putain de voisine avait toujours été une vraie chieuse et une putain de commère. Jane la regarda en levant un sourcil.

- **Vous avez un problème ? Vous voulez quelque chose ? Edward entre !**

Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie mais je ne voulais pas d'un public. J'entrai chez mon ex fiancée, son appartement était aussi froid qu'elle !

- **Qu'est-ce que veux Edward ?**

 **\- Où est Bella ? C'est toi qui l'as fait partir ? Tu as vendu ma sœur ! Tu nous a volé notre projet ! Tu as balancé Bella auprès des investisseurs et maintenant tu l'as fait partir ! Mais bordel quand arrêteras-tu de m** **e** **pourrir la vie, Jane !**

 **\- Ta Bella est partie ? Désolée mais je n'y suis pour rien ! Je veux bien reconnaître tout le reste mais le départ de cette petite pute n'est en rien ma faute !**

 **\- Parle d'elle correctement**! **Où est-elle ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien !**

C'est pas vrai bordel ! Je lâchai un cri de colère en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux. Il fallait que je me calme, que je respire. Garde ton sang-froid Edward ! Alors que je faisais les cents pas, Jane se mit à ricaner. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'agaçait !

\- **Ferme** **-** **l** **a** **!**

 **\- Hey, tu es chez moi. Alors que j'ai interdiction de t'approcher. Tu cherches les ennuis, Edward. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas intérêt que cette merde me retombe dessus !**

 **\- Il n'arrivera rien concernant cette visite. Tu as ma parole. Je suis venu, tu n'as rien fait pour une fois.**

 **\- Ni pour ta précieuse Bella. En tout cas, si elle est partie, c'est qu'elle devait énormément t'aimer, Edward !**

 **\- Tu l'y as obligée en parlant aux investisseurs !**

 **\- Elle n'était pas oblig** **ée** **de te larguer. Sans te le dire en face ? Quel courage elle a ! Au final, elle** **s** **'est bien foutu de toi !**

 **\- Tu ne sais rien ! Entre elle et moi c'était...**

 **\- Un compte de fée ? Mon grand, ça n'existe pas. La pauvre petite fille fragile recueilli** **e** **par le brave et fort garçon... ils tombent amoureux et vécurent heureux ensemble et pour toujours. Ce n'est pas la vraie vie !**

 **\- Nous nous aimons !**

 **\- C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie en te laiss** **ant** **tout seul à chercher des réponses que tu n'auras jamais.**

 **\- Arrête !**

Elle avait tort, Bella et moi nous aimions sincèrement. Sa fuite n'était pas volontaire et préméditée ! J'en étais sûr ! Malade comme je l'avais quittée, elle n'aurait pas pu organiser une fuite de ce genre. Elle n'avait pas pu deviner que nous devions partir pour New York à ce moment-là, ni même simulé la maladie à ce point pour ne pas venir. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je refusais le fait qu'elle était juste partie.

 **\- Peut-être que c'est un signe.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Tu la perds et tu viens me voir.**

 **\- Je crain** **s** **de ne pas te suivre là.**

Elle s'approcha lentement de moi jusqu'à venir poser ses mains sur mon torse. C'est quoi ce délire ?!

\- **Tu es malheureux et tu viens te réconforter auprès de moi. Je t'aime toujours Edward... je pense que toi aussi et le destin veut te le faire comprendre. Moi seule pourra te donner la puissance et le pouvoir que tu recherches. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Je suis prête à tout te pardonner... nous sommes tranquilles. Cette garce vient de te briser le cœur, elle nous laisse ensemble et je vais soigner ta douleur.**

Et elle m'embrassa. Elle était folle ? Assez violemment, je la repoussai pour l'écarter de moi. Elle me dégoûtait !

 **\- Edward !**

 **\- Tu as perdu l'esprit ? C'est du n'importe quoi Jane ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Je ne t'ai jamais réellement aimée ! C'est Isabella que j'aime ! Et je la retrouverai ! Qu'importe les moyens ou le temps qu'il faudra mais je la retrouverai ! Reste en dehors de ma vie et si jamais je découvre que tu m'as menti concernant le départ de Bella, je te certifie que tu seras finie ! Adieu Jane !**

Sur ce, je quittai son appartement en passant le dos de ma main sur mes lèvres. Elle se prenait pour qui cette conne ? Dans l'ascenseur, je sortis mon téléphone. Paul m'avait envoyé le numéro de la psy de Bella. C'était mon dernier espoir, peut-être qu'elle pourrait m'aider, Bella lui avait peut-être confié quelque chose. Tout ce que je voulais c'était un indice, n'importe quoi !

\- **Allô ?**

 **\- Docteur Monfort ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Bonsoir, pardon de vous déranger, je suis Edward Cullen.**

 **\- Oh Edward, le compagnon d'Isabella ?**

 **\- Oui... écout** **ez** **je suis... désespéré. Bella** **a** **disparu. Personne ne sai** **t** **o** **ù** **elle est, personne ne l'a vue depuis hier... tout** **a** **disparu dans son appartement. Il n'y a aucune explication... rien... je vous en pri** **e** **, savez-vous quelque chose ? Bella vous a** **-** **t-elle parl** **é** **de quelque chose. Je vous en suppli** **e** **, je doi** **s** **la retrouver...**

 **\- Seigneur ! Bella est partie ?**

 **\- Comme je vous l'ai dit.**

 **\- Elle m'a appelée pour dire qu'elle était malade et qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir pour le moment.**

 **\- Elle était effectivement malade. Puis j'ai dû m'absenter pour le travail, elle n'a pas pu m'accompagn** **er** **. Je viens de rentrer et elle a disparu. Elle a laiss** **é** **son téléphone, son ordinateur... je n'ai aucun moyen de la joindre.**

 **\- Monsieur Cullen je suis... sous le choc et surprise. Je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'elle puisse envisag** **er** **de partir. Vous êtes** **-** **vous disputés ?**

 **\- Non... non. Nous parlions même d'avenir. Je l'ai quittée malade mais elle semblait heureuse.**

 **\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas comment vous aider. Avez** **-** **vous appel** **é** **ses parents ?**

 **\- Je vais le faire. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là... mais je dois le faire.**

 **\- Pourriez** **-** **vous me tenir au courant** **?**

 **\- Oui. Merci de votre aide.**

Je raccrochai et mis le contact de la voiture et repartis en direction de l'appartement de Bella. Je n'étais pas prêt à appeler ses parents. Ma toute dernière piste. Seigneur pourquoi ? J'étais perdu, j'avais peur... je n'étais même pas en colère, je ne l'étais plus. J'étais juste terrifié. Arrivé dans le salon de Bella, je me fermai à tout sentiment. Je ne ressentais plus rien, j'étais vide. Branché sur pilote automatique, je récupérai les deux cartons qu'elle avait laissés. En refermant la porte, je me jurai de louer cet appartement, il était à elle, elle pourrait en avoir besoin quand elle reviendrait.

De retour dans la voiture, je conduisis jusqu'à chez moi. Toujours dénué d'émotion. Jamais je n'avais été aussi calme de ma vie face à une situation de la sorte. En remontant chez moi, je fus presque surpris d'y trouver ma mère et mon frère. Je les observai quelques instants sans démontrer aucune émotion puis entrai dans mon appartement sous le regard inquiet de ma mère et d'Emmett.

Allant directement dans le salon, je posai les cartons sur la table basse, ma mère resta à l'écart mais je savais qu'elle me surveillait avec précaution, Emmett s'installa en silence sur un des fauteuils. Je les ignorai. J'allai me servir un verre de whisky et le bus d'une traite avant de m'en servir un deuxième. J'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé, face à mon dernier lien avec cette femme que j'aimais tant. Le premier carton n'était rempli que de vêtements à moi, il n'avait aucun intérêt.

Je m'attaquai donc au deuxième, je commençai par sortir son ordinateur, sa tablette et son téléphone. Je sortis ensuite son orchidée, je la lui avait offerte alors que je m'excusais d'une impolitesse sans nom de la part de Jane envers Bella. À l'époque, tout était différent. Ça avait été en lui offrant cette plante que j'avais fait la première fissure dans sa carapace.

Je sortis ensuite l'énorme vase que je lui avais acheté en même temps qu'un gros bouquet de roses, pour me faire pardonner de mon comportement de merde. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses photos de nous, face à son visage, nos souvenirs, je sentis ma gorge se nouer. Elle m'avait également laissé tous les cadeaux que je lui avais faits pour son anniversaire... pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi ? La dernière chose que je sortis du carton me fit un mal incommensurable. Il s'agissait de la robe rouge Valentino. Bella l'avait portée lors d'un gala, elle m'avait ébloui. J'avais été sûr en la voyant dans cette robe que je l'aimais. Alors que je caressais le tissu du bout des doigts, les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues.

Je ne pouvais plus rien retenir, je ne me maîtrisais plus. Attrapant mon verre je bus ce qu'il restait puis je l'observai. Il ne m'avait rien fait, mais j'étais fou de rage, de tristesse... ce fut pourquoi d'un geste brusque, je me relevai et le balançai violemment contre le mur en poussant un cri de rage. Tandis que le verre se brisait avec fracas, je me laissai retomber sur le canapé, mon visage entre les mains et le corps secoué de sanglots douloureux.

Je sentis ma mère venir me prendre dans ses bras, je me laissai aller contre elle alors que je pleurais comme un enfant. Elle me berçait, me réconfortait, elle me disait que tout irait bien... elle passait ses mains dans mon dos, mes cheveux, elle m'embrassait. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à mon frère, il était assis sur le bord du fauteuil, ses coudes sur ses genoux, ses mains sur sa nuque, fixant le sol. Lui aussi était triste... mais il n'était que triste. Moi j'étais anéanti.

* * *

 **Ne m'en voulez pas trop fort.  
J'imagine déjà les reviews... '' trop simple, elle fuit'' **

**Vous n'êtes pas eu bout de vos surprise, enfin je l'espère.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveaux POV d'Edward...**

 **(AU fait... Deux chapitres par semaine... c'est impossible. Désolée)**

 **Bises**

 **Lexi**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonsoiiiiir !**

 **Me revoilà !**

 **Alors ? Remise de vos émotions ?**

 **Pour commencé, un très bon anniversaire à jessica2802 (Pardon pour ce cadeau qui n'en ai pas un)**

 **Je tient à remercier la Grande Adèle pour m'aider à écrire en ce moment. Ses textes, sa conception de l'amour, sa positivité dans le couple... tout ça m'aide énormément pour ce que j'écris depuis 3-4 chapitre. ça me met dans l'ambiance.**  
 **Merci aussi à Kleenex de me fournir en mouchoir. Bah oui, je pleure toute seule comme une idiote devant mon ordi**

 **Merci à vous pour vos Reviews**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais dans mon lit, dans ma chambre. Il était 7h. J'avais faim, ça sentait divinement bon dans l'appartement. Je tendis le bras vers la place à côté de moi. Personne. Mais j'entendais du bruit dans la cuisine, ça sentait le café. Finalement, j'avais fait un horrible cauchemar. Bella était bien là. D'humeur légère, je me levai et me dirigeai dans la cuisine. Je perdis mon sourire en voyant ma mère et mon frère. Je n'avais pas rêvé, Bella m'avait vraiment quitté.

 **\- Oh Edward, mon chéri. Comment tu vas ?**

Je ne répondis pas, je fis simplement demi-tour. Je voulais retourner me coucher.

 **\- Edward ? S'il te plaît mon chéri, parle** **-** **moi.**

 **\- Je vais me coucher.**

 **\- Mais Edward enfin... il faut aller travailler.**

Je me retournai. Elle était sérieuse ? Elle pensait vraiment que j'allais retourner au boulot comme ça ? Non ! Je voulais juste rester couché ! Je n'avais aucune énergie, aucune envie, rien... j'étais vide.

\- **Edward, mon chéri, tu ne dois pas rester comme ça. Ce n'est pas bon.**

 **\- Maman, je pense que nous devrions le laisser pour aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Emmett !**

Je lançai un regard à mon frère, je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête. Mais ma mère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- **Je refuse de voir mon fils abattu et amorphe ! Je refuse que cette petite garce le mette dans la déprime !**

 **\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !**

Oui, Bella m'avait brisé le cœur, je n'étais plus rien, mais je refusais qu'on dise du mal d'elle ! Il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait lui en vouloir, j'étais le seul à avoir le droit d'être en colère après elle. Et puis je la connaissais, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire, je refusais de le croire !

\- **Maman, laissons Edward tranquille aujourd'hui, je m'occupe de son travail. Frangin, va te coucher, pleure, va faire du sport je m'en tape. Mais demain tu reviens bosser. Maman** **a** **raison, tu ne dois pas te laisser aller.**

 **\- Merci Emmett.**

Ma mère baissa alors les armes et s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je la serrai contre moi.

 **\- Je t'aime Edward. Je passerai ce soir. D'accord ?**

 **\- Oui. Merci maman. Je t'aime aussi.**

Mon frère me tapa sur l'épaule. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme, il semblait fatigué et encore sonné.

\- **Moi je passe à midi.**

 **\- Ok.**

Qu'ils passent si ça les amuse, je n'allais pas protester. Sans un dernier regard, je retournai dans ma chambre. Mon sac de la veille était toujours à attendre que je le défasse. Ça pourrait être un bon début ça... ma mère et mon frère avaient raison, je ne pouvais pas déprimer éternellement. J'avais de l'énergie à gaspiller ailleurs, comme retrouver Bella. Sortant minutieusement un à un mes vêtements, je les rangeai jusqu'à tomber sur la nuisette que j'avais piquée à Bella... pour rire, pour avoir son odeur durant notre séparation. Séparation... penser ce mot était une torture. Me fichant du reste de mon sac, je pris la nuisette, je la portai jusqu'à mon visage et respirai son odeur à plein poumons. C'était douloureux. Je voulais pleurer mais je me l'interdisais. Tout ce que je fis, fut de retourner dans mon lit, serrer ma relique contre moi et dormir.

Lorsque je me réveillai pour la seconde fois ce jour-là, ce fut à cause de la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je regardai l'appelant, mon père. Je laissai tomber et pris le temps de me réveiller correctement. Une fois en état de penser, je me redressai dans mon lit et saisis mon téléphone. Il fallait que je les appelle. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lançai la numérotation.

- **Allô ?**

 **\- Renée... c'est Edward...**

Silence. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. J'allais reprendre la parole mais elle me devança.

- **Je vous passe Charlie, Edward.**

Tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

 **\- Edward.**

 **\- Bonjour Charlie.**

 **\- Bonjour mon garçon.**

 **\- Vous savez pourquoi je vous appelle ?**

 **\- Oui. Et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour toi.**

 **\- Elle va bien ?**

 **\- Je ne saurais le dire. Edward, en toute honnêteté je sais pas ce qui** **s** **e passe.**

 **\- Elle est partie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

 **\- Sache qu'elle nous a seulement dit qu'elle nous contacterai** **t** **en temps voulu. Qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle nous aimait et qu'elle reviendrait vers nous. Je n'ai aucun moyen de contacter ma fille.**

 **\- Pourquoi elle fait ça. Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Je suis aussi perdu que toi.**

Tout ça n'avait aucun sens... ou alors il me mentait pour que je les laisse tranquille. Je devais lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Je soupirai.

 **\- Bien... merci chef Swan.**

 **\- Edward, ça va aller ?**

 **\- Non. Non ça n'ira pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas retrouvée. Qu'elle me donne au moins une explication. Je sais que... je sais que c'est votre fille et que si elle vous supplie de ne rien me dire, vous vous rangerez de son côté, je le comprends. Je ne vous en voudrai** **pas** **. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je la retrouverai.**

 **\- Bien... bon courage. Tu ne mérites pas ça et je suis certain qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ça.**

- **C'est ce que je veux découvrir.** **À** **bientôt.**

 **-** **À** **bientôt.**

Je raccrochai et composai le numéro de Paul.

 **\- Monsieur ?**

 **\- Où êtes** **-** **vous ?**

 **\- En bas.**

 **\- Montez et entrez, je vous attends.**

Je balançai mon téléphone sur mon lit et allai enfiler un t-shirt et un pantalon. Lorsque j'atteignis le salon, Paul entra dans l'appartement.

 **\- Bonjour Paul. Des infos pour moi** **?**

 **\- Oui, mais pas très bonnes** **j** **e le crain** **s** **.**

 **\- Allez** **-** **y.**

Nous allâmes jusque dans la cuisine et je m'assis sur l'un des tabourets. Paul se mit face à moi, il avait dû faire ces recherches toute la nuit.

- **J'ai vérifi** **é** **les comptes de mademoiselle Swan. Tout** **a** **été retiré et fermé par la suite.**

 **\- Tout en liquide ?**

 **\- Oui. Il n'y a aucune réouverture à son nom.**

 **\- Comment est-elle partie ? Un billet de train, d'avion ?**

 **\- Je n'ai rien trouvé.**

Alors rien ? Elle s'était juste envolée ?

- **Elle ne peut pas avoir simplement disparu ! Et son appartement ?**

 **\- Le bail** **a** **été cédé. Il est déjà en location.**

 **\- Appele** **z** **le propriétaire, je veux cet appartement !**

 **\- Vous êtes sûr ?**

 **\- Tout à fait certain, oui. Quoi d'autre ?**

 **\- Sa ligne de téléphone portable sera coupée avant la fin de la semaine. L'adresse de sa messagerie électronique** **a** **été supprimée.**

 **\- Putain... comment est-ce possible de faire tout ça en trois jours ?**

Paul se retenait de dire quelque chose. Je le voyais.

 **\- Parle** **z** **!**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible monsieur. Je pense que tout** **a** **été prémédité. Ou alors elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait et quelqu'un l'a aidée.**

 **\- Vous avez les relevés de ses appels ?**

 **\- Rien d'anormal** **,** **monsieur. Aucun numéro inconnu en dehors de votre famille, les Whitlock, la psychiatre, ses parents ou vous. Il n'y a rien d'autre.**

 **\- Ses mails ?**

 **\- Tout semble normal aussi. Monsieur... souhaite** **z-** **vous que je quitte mon emploi ?**

Je relevai la tête vers lui. Il déconnait là ou quoi ?

\- **Arrête** **z** **vos conneries, Paul ! C'est pas le moment.**

 **\- Pardon monsieur.**

 **\- Bien. Vous allez appeler le propriétaire, louer cet appartement à mon nom. Je me déplacerai si besoin. Ensuite je veux que vous surve** **illi** **ez toute nouvelle activité au nom d'Isabella. Cherche** **z** **aussi au nom d'Isabella Black. On ne sait jamais.**

 **\- Oui monsieur. Je m'occupe immédiatement de l'appartement.**

– **Bien... oh vous avez un moyen d'accéder aux images des gares et des aéroports ? Juste pour être sûr.**

 **\- Je pourrais oui. Mais ça représente énormément d'heures d'images.**

 **\- Je m'en fous, donne** **z-** **les** **-** **moi, je m'en chargerai.**

 **\- Je vous les transmets au plus vite.**

 **\- Merci. Et puis, alle** **z** **dormir. Vous avez une sale tête.**

Il me sourit sans répondre et je le raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte. Lorsque je fus seul, je retournai dans le salon, les affaires qu'elle m'avait laissées étaient toujours là. Je pris alors son ordinateur portable, je l'allumai et partis à la recherche du moindre indice. Je n'y trouvai rien, juste des photos et des documents concernant le travail. Je savais qu'elle n'utilisait pas trop son ordinateur, elle préférait sa tablette, peut-être aurais-je plus de chance.

Pendant un long moment, je me contentai de regarder son fond d'écran. C'était nous, dans la calèche à New York, le jour de son anniversaire. Elle était magnifique, souriante, heureuse. Après un long soupir, je fouillai dans ses dossiers. Mais il n'y avait rien. Je tentai même de lui envoyer un mail, malgré que Paul m'ait dit que son compte avait été supprimé. Comme je m'y attendais, le mail ne partit pas, l'adresse était inexistante. J'abandonnai pour cette fois. Mais je ne lâcherais pas. Je pris le carton avec moi et l'emmenai dans ma chambre, je verrais ça plus tard. La seule que chose que je fis fut de mettre sa robe, la Valentino, sur un cintre et de l'accrocher à ma porte. Je voulais la voir, je voulais qu'en la voyant, je me rappelle pourquoi j'allais me battre.

 **\- Edward !?**

Déjà ? Merde il était quelle heure ? C'était Emmett. Je sortis de la chambre et le croisai dans le couloir.

 **\- Bah t'es debout ! Et habillé en plus ! Bravo !**

Le contournant et l'ignorant, j'allai m'engouffrer dans ma salle de sport et enlevai mon t-shirt et mis mes mitaines pour la boxe. Emmett m'avait suivi et s'assit face à moi sur le banc de muscu. Plutôt doucement, je commençai à frapper dans le sac devant moi.

 **\- Sérieux Edward, tu vas rester muet combien de temps ?**

 **\- Je parle. Je ne réponds juste pas à ta connerie.**

 **\- Ed... sérieux, je suis désolé. Mais je... ne sais pas quoi faire pour toi, ni comment réagir.**

 **\- Ne fai** **s** **rien ou aide** **-** **moi à la retrouver.**

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, je n'attendais pas de réponse. Qu'on me laisse gérer ça tout seul, c'était mon combat. De plus en plus rapidement et avec plus de force, je tapai dans le sac de frappe. J'avais appris à Bella que c'était un bon moyen pour se décharger de sa colère... je me souvenais encore quand je lui avais donner sa première leçon ici... en tête de mule, elle n'y avait mis aucune bonne volonté au début.

 **\- Tu es sûr de vouloir la retrouver ?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Après ce qu'elle vient de faire... enfin... je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Je refuse de croire qu'elle est partie d'elle** **-** **même.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce qu'elle était malade, elle ne pouvait pas le prévoir, ni savoir que ça all** **ait** **tomber au moment o** **ù** **je devais aller à New York ! Elle n'a pas pu clôtur** **er** **ses comptes si vite, ni arrêter le bail de son appartement, fermer sa ligne de téléphone... quelque chose ne va pas !**

 **\- Tu sais... peut-être que tout ça** **é** **tait planifi** **é** **depuis longtemps. Elle attendait juste le bon moment pour partir !**

Je cognais de rage dans ce sac, Emmett me rendait dingue.

 **\- Ferme** **-** **l** **a** **!**

 **\- Peut-être que dès qu'elle a su les conditions des investisseurs, elle a mis en place ce plan. Elle a plutôt bien pri** **s** **la nouvelle. Elle n'a trop rien dit. Comme si elle savait qu'il y avait une issue.**

 **\- Elle m'avait promis de rester !**

 **\- Et moi, je t'avais promis de ne jamais coucher avec Monica Bronson au lycée, et pourtant je l'ai fait !**

Il ne voulait pas se taire ! D'ailleurs, je l'avais pas mal cogné quand j'avais appris qu'il avait couché avec la fille que je draguais depuis des semaines. J'étais prêt à recommencer s'il continuait à me faire chier comme il le faisait.

 **\- Edward, je suis sous le choc de ce que Bella** **a** **fait, je ne pige pas. Je l'aimais bien... mais regarde ce qu'elle fait de toi ! Je ne veux pas te voir partir dans une croisade pour la vérité.**

 **\- Je veux savoir ! Je veux... qu'elle me dise les choses en face.**

 **\- Pourquoi faire ? Souffrir encore plus ?**

Je ne l'écoutais plus, je frappais, encore et encore. J'avais mal aux bras, mal aux mains, mais je devais frapper ce sac ! Je savais qu'il avait raison !

 **\- H** **é** **ralentis frangin ! Tu vas te casser un truc !**

Je l'ignorai complètement. En plus de mes coups, je commençais à laisser sortir des cris de rage. Toute ma colère et ma tristesse s'échappaient. Je savais qu'elle reviendrait cependant.

 **\- EDWARD STOP !**

Emmett m'écarta brutalement du sac de frappe, il me poussa jusqu'au mur et garda une certaine distance avec moi. Au cas où je veuille le frapper, je suppose. Mon frère me connaissait, il savait comment je réagissais, il savait que j'avais un naturel violent quand j'étais en colère, il savait mieux que personne que ma colère pouvait être soudaine et impitoyable. Il m'avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois, il avait pris des coups plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Malgré tout ça, il restait toujours présent pour moi, il veillait sur moi.

\- **Mais c'est pas vrai qu'il est con ! Regarde** **-** **toi !** **Ne b** **ouge pas, je vais te chercher de la glace. Et si tu bouges d'un millimètre, c'est moi qui te botte le cul, Edward ! Compri** **s** **?**

 **\- Ouais.**

Il sortit de la pièce, je me laissai glisser le long du mur et m'assis au sol. Mes poings saignaient, c'était vraiment moche. Doucement et en grimaçant, je retirai les mitaines qui, à cause de ma force de frappe, ne m'avaient pas assez protégé. J'avais mal putain ! Mon frère revint assez rapidement avec deux poches surgelées, des frites et des haricots verts.

 **\- Tien** **s** **abruti ! Mets ça sur tes mains.**

Je mis mes mains à plat sur mes cuisses et il posa les poches sur mes blessures.

 **\- T'es mignon comme ça !**

 **\- Emmett... Merci.**

 **\- De rien.**

Pendant un moment, je restai à regarder mes mains couvertes de haricots verts et de frites. Puis je relevai la tête vers mon frère, toujours assis face à moi.

\- **Comment c'est ?**

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'on** **ait à te** **couper les mains.**

 **\- S'il te plaît. Comment c'est au bureau ?**

Emmett haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

 **\- Rien n'a chang** **é** **.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'elle a pris ses affaires là** **-** **bas aussi ?**

 **\- Difficile à dire. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu d'affaires personnelles.**

 **\- C'est vrai.**

 **\- Cependant sur ton bureau, il y avait ton agenda papier et ton carnet d'adresses. Il y aussi ton planning complet jusqu'à la fin du mois et celui provisoire d'octobre. Il y avait aussi tou** **s** **tes dossiers, classés avec des notes. Et un classeur sur la soirée du centre la semaine prochaine.**

 **\- Oh putain merde... j'avais oubli** **é** **ce truc ! Je dois l'annuler !**

 **\- Tu déconnes ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas franchement envie d'aller à ce genre de soirée. Je ne veux pas faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si j'étais heureux ! Je ne suis pas heureux, je ne suis pas bien !**

 **\- Mais tu dois le faire quand même. Edward, le centre** **a** **besoin de ça, les enfants en ont besoin. Ils ont travaill** **é** **dur. Maman dit que Laurel répète tous les soirs la chanson qu'ils ont prévue de faire avant le dîner. Tout est prêt, tout est organisé. Tu ne peux pas abandonner le projet que tu as créé.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça.**

 **\- Je te demande d'y aller et de t'éclater. Fai** **s-** **le pour le centre, pour notre sœur, pour les enfants ! Et puis personne ne t'oblige à rester. Tu viens une heure ou deux. Tu fais ton discours, ser** **s** **quelques mains et tu te barres !**

 **\- Et concernant Bella ? Tout le monde s'attendra à la voir.**

 **\- Tu dis qu'elle est malade.**

 **\- Et au bureau ?**

 **\- Quoi le bureau ?**

Je soupirai, agacé par son manque de réflexion par moment.

 **\- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je dis quoi au bureau ?**

 **\- Tu dis ce que tu veux !**

 **\- Je pourrais juste dire que Bella** **a** **trouv** **é** **un boulot ailleurs...**

 **\- Oui. Tou** **t** **le monde connaît la condition pour av** **oir** **le contrat. Nous l'avons. Tu peux dire que Bella est simplement partie ailleurs.**

 **\- Ouais... tu sais... je suis pas prêt à me dire qu'elle est partie pour de bon.**

 **\- Edward...**

Je respirai de plus en plus vite, ma poitrine me faisait mal, ma gorge se nouait. Non ! Je ne pleurerais pas ! Je ne pleurerais plus ! Cependant j'avais le sentiment qu'il fallait que je parle, que je me libère de mes pensées, j'avais l'impression que je serais soulagé et apaisé.

- **Ce matin, j'ai cru que c'était elle. Que j'avais fait un mauvais rêve, qu'elle préparait le petit** **-** **déjeun** **er** **comme chaque matin. Je me di** **s** **qu'elle va passer la porte à chaque instant, me dire qu'elle m'avait prévenu de son départ, que j'avais juste oublié. Je ne sais pas... j'imagine tellement de choses !**

Emmett ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur mon épaule et de la presser légèrement.

- **Allez vien** **s** **Mike Tyson. On va aller soigner ça.**

 **\- Ouais.**

Il retira les poches de surgelés de mes mains et nous allâmes tous deux dans la salle de bain. Mon frère sortit le désinfectant et les compresses alors que je m'asseyais sur le rebord de la baignoire. Par réflexe, je me penchai vers la douche à la recherche de Brad Pitt qui avait l'habitude de se cacher là. Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien. Alors que mon frère soignait mes mains avec une délicatesse que je ne connaissais pas très bien chez lui, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être reconnaissant face à tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi.

- **Merci Emmett.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- De t'occuper de ton pauvre naze de frère.**

 **\- T'es pas un naze. Et c'est normal. T'es mon petit frère, c'est mon rôle de te protéger.**

 **\- Tu l'as toujours fait. Même s'il fallait que tu prennes des coups.**

 **\- Tu nous fai** **s** **quoi là ? Tu vas me serrer dans tes bras et me dire que tu m'aimes, que tu es désolé pour tout. Tout ça pour soulager ta conscience ?**

 **\- Je t'aime Emmett.**

 **\- Tu me fais flipper, je te jure !**

Je souris, pour la première fois depuis hier soir. Tandis qu'il finissait de me soigner, je repris la parole.

 **\- Je ne te savais pas si méticuleux et patient.**

 **\- Ma part de féminité.**

 **\- Tu feras un bon père.**

 **\- Et toi un oncle lamentable si tu continues comme ça.**

 **\- Je ne déconne pas Emmett !**

 **\- Moi non plus. Mais merci. Dis** **-** **le à Rose.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle pense que le bébé naîtra plus mature que moi. Enfin elle l'espère.**

 **\- Elle a tardé à te le dire parce qu'elle avait peur que tu ne sois pas prêt.**

 **\- Je sais. Et elle a raison. Je flippe totalement à l'idée d'avoir ce bébé. Mais je suis heureux. Je le voulais en fait. Mais je ne sais pas quel genre de père je serai.**

 **\- Tu as toujours pris soin de moi ou de Laurel. Je pari** **e** **que tu seras un papa poule.**

 **\- Et papa clown.**

 **\- Cette option était déjà acquise. Comment va Rose** **?**

 **\- On ne parle plus de la grossesse là ?**

 **\- Non.**

Emmett soupira et termina ses soins avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- **Elle est choquée. Elle n'a pas dit grand** **-** **chose, je** **crois** **qu'elle pense à tout ça. Elle a appelé Alice pour savoir ce qui** **s** **'était passé entre elles, ce que Bella lui avait dit.**

 **\- Pourquoi Bella** **a** **dit au revoir à Alice et pas à Rose ?**

 **\- Peut** **-** **être que si elle avait dit quelque chose à Rose, elle aurait compri** **s** **, appelé et empêché le départ de Bella.**

 **\- Possible oui.**

 **\- Mais Rose ne comprend pas. Je pense qu'elles étaient devenues proches toutes les deux.**

 **\- Bella l'aime beaucoup oui.**

 **\- Je crois que nous sommes tous sous le choc. Ça ira mieux dans quelques jours.**

 **\- Pour vous. J'ai l'impression que je ne serai plus jamais heureux de ma vie.**

 **\- C'est une impression justement.**

 **\- Papa doit être content ! Il n'aimait pas Bella.**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu crois que ça l'amuse de te savoir malheureux ? Et maman pareil ! Papa avait des réserves, mais il ne la déteste pas. Il n'a pas sauté de joie quand tu nous as dit qu'elle n'était plus là. C'est lui qui nous a dit à maman et à moi de venir te rejoindre, pour veiller sur toi. Papa n'est pas le méchant de l'histoire, ne crois pas ça.**

 **\- Alors qui c'est le méchant ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu dois reprendre le boulot et pas rester chez toi à pens** **er** **à tout ça. Tu vas devenir fou sinon. Pigé ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Bon, je te laisse, je vais au bureau. Ça ira ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Pas de boxe compri** **s** **?**

 **\- Oui Emmett.**

 **-** **À** **demain au bureau ?**

 **\- Oui.** **À** **demain, merci.**

 **\- Je t'en pri** **e** **!**

Il me tapa dans le dos doucement avant de sortir de la pièce puis de quitter mon appartement. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai là, dans la salle de bain, à fixer un point sur le sol. Je ne pensais à rien, j'étais vide. Je n'étais rien. Ce fut la sonnerie de mon portable qui me fit sursauter et me ramena sur terre.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Monsieur.**

 **\- Je vous écoute, Paul.**

 **\- Vous avez l'appartement, vous avez rendez** **-** **vous demain pour la signature du bail.**

 **\- Super, merci beaucoup. Envoyez** **-** **moi par mail l'heure** **,** **le lieu et les coordonnées du propriétaire.**

 **\- Je le fai** **s** **tout de suite. Je suis aussi en train de travailler pour récupérer les images de vidéo surveillance de l'aéroport de Seattle et de la gare également.**

 **\- Faites au mieux Paul. Je vous fai** **s** **confiance.**

 **\- Merci monsieur. Avez** **-** **vous besoin d'autre chose ?**

 **\- Non. Merci ça ira. Demain je retourne travailler.**

 **\- Bien monsieur.** **À** **demain alors.**

 **\- Oui, à demain.**

Je raccrochai et me levai pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je voulais dormir, encore. Du moins être allongé, ne rien faire et ne penser à rien. Enfin à rien, pas tout à fait. Une fois couché dans mon lit, je me repris contre moi la nuisette de Bella, j'en avais besoin. Peut-être qu'ils avaient tous raison. Qu'elle était partie d'elle-même, qu'elle avait tout simplement attendu le bon moment pour le faire. Elle m'aurait menti, manipulé, trahi pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Qu'avais-je fait de mal pour qu'elle me rejette ? Était-ce à cause de mon comportement ? Pourquoi elle me faisait ça ? Elle avait souffert, se vengeait-elle de quelque chose ? Et si depuis le début, elle était de mèche avec Jane ? Que leur plan était que je tombe amoureux de Bella et qu'ensuite elle me brise le cœur ? J'allais devenir fou avec toutes ces théories fumeuses ! C'était peut-être tout simplement à cause de New York... mais elle avait un plan ! On aurait rebondi ! Il fallait que j'appelle ces trous du cul pour savoir s'ils étaient au courant de quelque chose !

Ce fut avec toutes ces questions sans réponse pour le moment que je m'endormis un peu malgré moi. Mon sommeil fut agité, je ne me souvenais pas bien de mes rêves, mais je savais qu'ils m'angoissaient et l'un deux m'avait réveillé. Ma main était crispée sur la nuisette de Bella, mon lit sens dessus-dessous, je transpirais et je me sentais essoufflé. Merde ! Je n'allais pas me mettre à faire des cauchemars moi aussi ! Me levant du lit, je pris la direction de la salle de bain et m'octroyai la douche le plus longue de ma vie.

Durant le reste de l'après-midi, je pris le temps de ranger les affaires que j'avais laissées chez Bella et qu'elle m'avait retournées. Je pris aussi contact avec le propriétaire de son appartement et comme un ado, je collai au mur de ma chambre, au-dessus de la place dans le lit qui était à Bella, toutes les photos de nous qu'elle avait laissées. Sur sa table de nuit, je posai son ordinateur, sa tablette et son téléphone. J'étais peut-être le premier des abrutis sur cette terre mais j'avais besoin de tout ça. Les images d'elle près de moi, ses affaires, sa robe...

\- **Edward ? Mon chéri ?**

D'un geste rapide, je fermai mon ordinateur, comme pris en faute. J'étais en train d'envoyer un mail à la banque de Bella, peut-être avait-elle donné plus d'informations là-bas pour avoir le droit de retirer autant d'argent en une seule fois.

- **Dans le salon, maman...**

Ma mère débarqua avec mon père. Elle m'embrassa alors que mon père se contenta d'une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule. Ils prirent place en face de moi et ma mère me regarda comme si j'allais m'effondrer une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Comment tu vas chéri ?**

 **\- Super.**

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- Que veu** **x** **-tu que je te dise maman ?**

 **\- Je me fais du souci pour toi. Je ne t'avais pas vu pleurer depuis des années mon grand.**

 **\- Excuse** **-** **moi maman. Vous voulez boire un truc ?**

 **\- Un thé, oui.**

 **\- Papa ?**

 **\- Tu as des bières ?**

Je hochai la tête et allai dans la cuisine préparer le thé pour ma mère et ouvrir deux bières. J'apportai ensuite tout ça dans le salon. Je faillis tout renverser quand ma mère cria en se levant pour venir vers moi.

\- **Mon dieu Edward tes mains ! Mais qu'est-ce qui** **s** **'est passé ! Carlisle regarde ça !**

 **\- C'est rien maman... Emmett a déjà joué à l'infirmière.**

 **\- Montre** **-** **moi.**

Mon père prit mes mains dans les siennes et les ausculta. J'avais connu pire.

 **\- Tu as mal ?**

 **\- Non, c'est rien. J'ai affronté bien pire.**

 **\- Oui, au moins tu ne t'es pas cassé les mains en frappant cette fois.**

 **\- Carlisle !**

 **\- Il a raison maman.**

Ma mère soupira et se rassit dans le fauteuil en prenant sa tasse de thé. Mon père me lâcha et prit sa bière.

 **\- Tu as de la crème pour les hématomes ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Mets** **-** **en deux à trois fois par jour.**

 **\- Ok papa. Merci.**

Il me sourit et le silence s'installa entre nous. Je savais qu'ils attendaient que l'on parle du sujet sensible. Je décidai de mette un terme à toute cette tension minable. Il fallait en parler de toute façon.

 **\- Maman, Bella est passée au bureau chercher ses affaires ? Tu l'as vue ?**

 **\- Non, je n'ai rien vu.**

 **\- Elle n'a même pas demandé son salaire ou un truc du genre ?**

 **\- Non Edward.**

 **\- Rien qui pourrait donner un indice d'une nouvelle adresse ?**

 **\- Absolument rien, mon chéri.**

Bon, laisse tomber, Edward, tu te débrouilleras tout seul !

 **\- Vous avez parlé à Laurel ?**

 **\- Pas encore non. Ta mère pensai** **t** **que ça serait peut-être plus facile si c'était toi qui le lui disais. Je suis de son avis.**

 **\- Je le ferai oui. Il vau** **t** **mieux.**

 **\- Tu as appel** **é** **ses parents ?**

Je bus une gorgé de ma bière avant de répondre à ma mère.

 **\- Ouais, ils ne savent rien. Elle a juste di** **t** **qu'elle partait de Seattle et qu'elle les recontacterai** **t** **le moment venu. Soit c'est vrai, soit ils me mentent pour que je les laisse tranquille. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle m'a demandé de ne pas harceler ses parents. Je la comprends et je respecterai ça. Je pense que j'appellerai peu** **t-** **être une fois de temps en temps jusqu'à ce que je la retrouve.**

Ma mère leva les yeux vers moi avec surprise tandis que mon père secoua la tête. Il parla.

\- **La retrouver ?**

 **\- Oui. Je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire.**

 **\- Mais qu'attends-tu ?**

 **\- Des réponses. Nous parlions d'avenir, nous avions des projets, nous étions heureux ensemble et là... non, un truc ne va pas, ou alors elle m'a menti durant tout ce temps. Je refuse de croire en la deuxième idée.**

Mon père s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et se gratta la joue, signe qu'il réfléchissait. J'attendais qu'il parle.

 **\- Tu as essayé de chercher un nom sur un départ d'avion ou de train ?**

 **\- Oui. Rien. Elle ne peut pas être partie à pieds quand même !**

Ma mère nous interrompit.

- **Mais si tu la retrouves, chéri, que fera** **s-** **tu ?**

 **\- Lui demander pourquoi.**

 **\- Et ensuite ?**

 **\- Quoi ensuite ?**

 **\- Tu lui pardonnerais ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien, je suis en colère et blessé, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais. Je sais que je l'aime, c'est irrévocable. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si je lui pardonnerais. Je ne crois pas. Je veux juste avoir une réponse. Mais vous, ça vous arrange bien. Surtout toi, maman. Grâce à sa fuite, nous avons New York !**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça Edward ! Tu es malheureux et je lui en veux de te faire souffrir. Certes, j'ai voulu qu'elle parte, mais pas forcément qu'elle te quitte ! Et tu dois bien avouer qu'elle était plutôt renferm** **ée** **. Quand tu étais là, elle était charmante, mais dès que tu n'étais plus dans son champ de vision, elle se renfermait.**

 **\- C'est son caractère. Vous l** **'** **impressionniez, elle voulait tellement vous plaire...**

Mon père reprit la parole.

- **Elle a des problèmes, c'est évident. Mais sa façon de vouloir faire de toi son exclusivité m'agaçai** **t** **. Et puis j'en avais assez des réponses fermées. C'est fatiguant de devoir creus** **er** **pour obtenir une réponse autre que « Non » ou « Oui ». Ta mère** **a** **raison, quand tu étais là, tout allait bien et aussitôt que tu étai** **s** **occupé ailleurs, il n'y avait plus personne.**

Se rendaient-ils compte du mal qu'ils me faisaient en parlant d'elle comme ça ? Moi aussi j'avais du creuser pour apprendre à la connaître, mais j'avais compris qu'il fallait la mettre en confiance et ne surtout pas se montrer hostile envers elle.

 **\- Ouais, j'aurais d** **û** **me marier avec Jane, c'est sûr !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous disons. Jane était manipulatrice mais au moins elle parlait. Et si elle ne voulait pas nous voir, elle ne venait pas, elle ne restait pas assise à faire la tête ou être distante.**

Je soupirai. Je ne voulais pas me battre avec eux. De tout façon, j'avais bien compris que je n'avais pas leur soutien. Je ne comptais pas sur leur aide, je ne voulais même pas leur parler des plans et des pistes que j'envisageais pour retrouver Bella. Je ferais ça seul, avec Paul, dans le secret. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.

 **\- Que je sois amoureux ne compte donc pas ? Je devrais épouser une fille que vous, vous aimerez ? Qui aura de la conversation le dimanche mais que je n'aime pas comme j'aime Bella ?**

 **\- Ce que ton père et moi essayons de te dire, c'est qu'elle t'a peut-être rendu service... qu'elle ne t'aimai** **t** **pas suffisamment pour faire face à la situation. Elle ne serait pas partie comme ça si elle t'avai** **t** **réellement aimé.**

 **\- Esmée, ne va pas trop loin. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il** **s** **'est passé. Je comprends qu'il veuille des réponses et je serais plutôt d'avis à ce qu'il en obtienne. Ça le libérerait.**

J'étais sur le cul. Je regardai mon père, en fait, il ne savait pas quoi penser, il ne voulait pas de Bella dans ma vie, mais il m'encourageait à la retrouver. Peut-être espérait-il que les explications que j'attendais me brisent encore plus le cœur. Je ne savais pas quoi penser.

 **\- Moi je veux juste que mon fils retrouve le sourire et tourne la page.**

 **\- Laisse** **-** **le accus** **er** **le coup ! Enfin Esmée ! C'est arrivé hier !**

 **\- Je refuse de le voir se laisser abattre ! Il faut qu'il se relève au plus vite... et puis nous avons du travail...**

 **\- Laisse** **-** **le se remettre ! Ne pense pas uniquement à l'entreprise ! Tu peux haïr Isabella, mais pense à Edward et à ce qu'il ressent !**

Ma mère posa sa tasse en se levant. J'étais abasourdi par leur dispute.

- **Je ne cesse de penser à lui, Carlisle ! Tout ce que je fais est pour lui, pour Emmett et Laurel aussi ! Je veux leur assurer un avenir lorsque nous ne seron** **s** **plus là, m'assurer de leur confort et de leur bonheur ! Voir l'un de mes enfants aussi abattu me brise le cœur ! Ne dis plus jamais que je ne pense pas à Edward, Emmett ou Laurel ! Tout ma vie leur est consacrée ! Toi et moi avons vécu, réalisé de merveilleuses choses, à eux de prendre la relève petit à petit. Tout est pour eux !**

Sur ce, elle partit vers la cuisine, mon père s'enfonça dans le fauteuil en passant ses mains sur son visage.

 **\- Je suis désolé, Edward.**

 **\- Non, c'est rien. Je vais la rassurer, je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en voudra.**

 **\- Depuis plusieurs jours elle est nerveuse, je pense que la pression est trop forte et que le départ d'Isabella et ses conséquences sur toi** **sont** **de trop.**

 **\- Je comprends.**

 **\- Ta mère t'a toujours plus surveill** **é** **qu'Emmett ou encore étonnement Laurel...**

 **\- Je sais oui. Mes colères, au cas o** **ù** **je dérape pour de bon. Je sais tout ça papa.**

 **\- Ouais. Mais je suis sérieux quand je dis qu'il te faut des explications, je le comprendrais totalement. Je ne porte pas Isabella dans mon cœur, mais je ne la déteste pas non plus. Nous nous y sommes sûrement mal pri** **s** **avec elle.**

 **\- Oui. Il fallait acquérir sa confiance. Je vais voir maman.**

Je laissai mon père pour rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine. Elle était tournée vers la fenêtre, les bras croisés, ses mains sur ses épaules, elle pleurait aussi. Doucement, j'allai la prendre dans mes bras et la serrai contre moi. Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

 **\- Je suis désolée, mon chéri.**

 **\- Ne pleure pas maman, papa ne voulait pas te faire de peine.**

Elle me regarda comme si je n'avais pas compris.

 **\- Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu me faire de peine, maman. Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que malgré tout, tu ne veux que notre bonheur à Laurel, Emmett et moi. Qui** **a** **di** **t** **que c'était facile d'être parents !?**

Elle sourit et reposa sa tête contre mon torse.

 **\- Je t'aime Edward. Merci.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi maman. Arrête de pleurer. Ne me rends pas plus malheureux que je ne le suis.**

Elle hocha la tête et resta contre moi.

- **Tu sais, je t'aurais imaginé plus en colère que ça.**

 **\- Je le suis. Mais je n'arrive pas à le montrer, elle est partie avec mon âme. Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide maintenant. J'ai l'impression de ne rien ressentir, du moins, rien comme avant. Tout** **a** **perdu de son intensité.**

Elle ne dit rien. Oui, Bella avait tout pris. Désormais, je n'étais plus rien. J'étais... un iceberg à la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère. Bella aurait ri de ça tiens...

* * *

 **Eeeettt couper !**

 **clape de fin.**

 **a la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bisouuuu !**

 **Lexi**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonsoiiiiiir**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **Merci à toute pour les reviews !**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction !**

 **Bon, vous tenez le coup ?**

 **Aller, un nouveau POV d'Edward !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV Edward

 **7 mois plus tard**

 **\- Edward ?**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- Tu veux bien regarder un film avec moi ?**

 **\- Si tu veux.**

Ma sœur se leva de mon lit pour aller chercher un dvd. Je la laissai faire et terminai de lire un contrat que je devais faire signer demain à l'un de nos clients.

\- **Tu veux bien qu'on mette « Comme cendrillon » ?**

 **\- Oui Laurel.**

Mon contrat terminé d'être relu, je fermai mon ordinateur et pris mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à mon assistante, pour lui demander d'imprimer le document. Je m'installai ensuite confortablement dans mon lit alors que Laurel se calait contre moi. Elle lança le film et se concentra sur ce qu'elle regardait. Je partis dans mes pensées, je me foutais totalement de son film, mais j'aimais trop ma petite sœur pour le lui dire.

Nous étions en avril, ça faisait sept mois que Bella était partie, sept mois que je la cherchais partout, pour le moment sans résultat mais je ne perdais pas espoir, même si d'autres auraient déjà abandonné depuis longtemps, mais j'étais déterminé. Un jour je saurais.

Les premiers jours qui avaient suivi son départ, j'avais essayé de récolter toutes les informations possibles, j'avais contacté sa banque, mais rien ne me fut dévoilé. Quand j'avais loué son appartement, j'avais demandé des explications au propriétaire, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle avait appelé pour résilier son bail, sans préavis et elle l'avait indemnisé. Il n'avait eu aucune autre information. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais l'appartement, j'y allais souvent, c'était là que Paul et moi nous retrouvions pour faire un point sur nos recherches, c'était là que je conservais tous mes documents sur elle.

J'avais aussi passé des heures et des heures à regarder toutes les images de vidéo surveillance des trois aéroports de Seattle, de la gare aussi mais rien. Paul avait même obtenu les images des trois jours précédents mon retour et les trois jours d'après. Hélas, nous n'avions rien trouvé malgré toutes mes nuits blanches à fixer la télé en espérant voir son visage.

Pendant un temps, j'ai même pensé qu'elle était à Seattle, qu'elle n'était pas partie, qu'elle se cachait. Paul avait reconnu que l'idée ne pouvait pas être mauvaise, après tout nous étions focalisés sur l'idée qu'elle était partie loin, nous la cherchions partout sauf à Seattle. Durant des semaines, je m'étais imaginé la voir partout, dès que j'apercevais une petite brune aux cheveux longs, mon cœur s'emballait mais se trouvait toujours déçu en constatant que ce n'était pas elle.

Paul avait alors suggéré qu'elle puisse avoir carrément quitté le pays. Bien sûr cela pouvait être possible, j'avais donc cherché une Isabella Swan dans pratiquement le monde entier, mais là encore, aucun résultat. C'était quand même fou. Aucun compte bancaire n'avait été ouvert à son nom depuis son départ, aucune adresse, aucun numéro de téléphone, rien. Comme si jamais elle n'avait existé, comme si elle s'était volatilisée.

À un moment, j'avais voulu abandonner, j'avais tout tenté, même supplié ses parents mais ils ne m'avaient rien donné, je voulais les croire quand ils me disaient que eux-même n'avaient pas de coordonnées. Visiblement ils avaient très peu de contact et c'était toujours elle qui faisait le premier pas. Quand Charlie Swan m'avait dit ça, tout espoir m'avait quitté. Puis Laurel m'avait parlé, disant que Bella lui manquait, et qu'elle voulait qu'elle revienne. Moi aussi je voulais qu'elle revienne. Je m'étais donc fait la promesse de ne pas m'arrêter et de la chercher, encore et encore.

Depuis sept mois, ma vie n'était consacrée qu'à ces trois choses. Le travail. Le sport. Mes recherches. Je travaillais comme un fou, j'arrivais le premier au bureau, repartais le dernier, ne prenais quasiment pas de pause déjeuner. Je m'étais jeté dans mon boulot à corps perdu. Nous avions les bureaux de New York, les contrats avaient été signés, les travaux de nos locaux lancés, le recrutement de notre équipe fait avec minutie. Tout ça nous avait pris beaucoup de temps, si bien que nous n'étions actifs que depuis un mois à peine J'avais été nommé directeur mais je ne vivais pas là-bas. Je gérais à distance, ne me déplaçant qu'une semaine ou deux par mois afin de faire le point. Nous avions lancé notre premier chantier il y a peu de temps, un deuxième était en négociation. Je me refusais à partir, je ne vivrais pas pleinement à New York sans Bella. Je ferais tous les aller-retour qu'il faudrait mais je ne vivrais pas là-bas.

Lorsque ma journée de travail se terminait, je passais systématiquement deux bonnes heures par jour en salle de sport ou au tennis. J'étais devenu bon à ce sport, il faut dire qu'avec le rythme que je m'imposais, il fallait bien que j'y vois une amélioration. J'avais littéralement besoin de me dépenser, il fallait que je frappe dans une balle, dans un sac de frappe, que je soulève des poids ou que je cours pour me sentir à peu près bien.

Après ma séance hebdomadaire de sport, je rentrais chez moi, mangeais, prenais une douche, travaillais encore un peu en préparant ma journée du lendemain et allais dormir quelques heures. Le sommeil était devenu une chose compliquée pour moi. Depuis 7 mois, je ne dormais que très peu, je faisais quelques cauchemars, quelques rêves aussi, combien de fois avais-je rêvé que je la retrouvais... tout avait l'air si réel. Ce qui me gênait surtout dans le sommeil était que j'avais l'impression de perdre mon temps. J'imaginais que j'allais passer à côté d'une information précieuse ou qu'elle allait m'appeler et parce que je dormais, je ne répondrais pas. Bien sûr tout ça était absurde mais je n'arrivais pas à dépasser cela.

Mes recherches prenaient aussi pas mal de mon temps. Je cherchais la faille dans n'importe quel document en ma possession, je passais des heures sur internet à taper son nom et voir si quelque chose en ressortait, une photo, un article... je passais au crible tous les employés des différentes sociétés importantes du pays, j'avais commencé par vérifier auprès de toutes les entreprises avec qui nous avions travaillé ou travaillions encore. Rien. J'avais contacté Peter, notre avocat à New York, lui avais demandé son aide mais il n'avait pas su me donner beaucoup de pistes. Bien sûr les investisseurs n'étaient au courant de rien. J'avais beau avoir pu parlementer avec eux, rien n'avait été révélé... bande de gros cons !

En conclusion, je cherchais une aiguille dans une botte de foin, mon travail était devenu mon principal centre d'intérêt et le sport me servait de défouloir. Je ne dormais plus, je ne sortais plus, ni en mondanités ni en famille. J'étais devenu une sorte d'ermite. Mes parents, ma sœur, mon frère, Rose ou encore Jasper venaient chez moi, je ne leur refusais jamais l'accès à mon appartement, mais je n'allais plus chez les autres.

Ah oui, autre problème dans le départ de Bella... aucune autre fille ne lui arrivait à la cheville concernant le travail. Elles étaient plus nulles les unes que les autres. C'est simple en sept mois, j'avais eu deux assistants et cinq assistantes. Personne ne passait la période d'essai. Rien n'était fait comme je le voulais, l'organisation était désastreuse et le degré de réactivité et de professionnalisme quasi inexistant. Du coup, j'avais appris à m'organiser tout seul à gérer mon emploi du temps comme un grand. Je m'occupais quasiment de tout. Mon assistante actuelle me servait uniquement à apporter du café, à faire le peu de choses que je lui demandais, à répondre au téléphone seulement quand je ne pouvais pas le faire. Emmett avait d'ailleurs poussé une gueulante dans mon bureau en me disant que j'abusais du nombre d'assistantes. Que chaque arrivée et départ coûtait cher et que je devais me faire à l'idée que je ne trouverais pas mieux que Bella. Bref, j'étais condamné à garder la pauvre tâche qui occupait le poste en ce moment. La pire de toutes, je crois. Enfin bref. Encore une foi, on ne pouvait pas être mieux servi que par soi-même.

Quoiqu'il en soit, aujourd'hui nous étions dimanche et Laurel était chez moi depuis une semaine. Elle était en vacances et vu que notre famille affrontait un drame, autre que le mien, j'avais décidé de changer les idées à ma sœur et de passer du temps avec elle. Elle aussi avait changé depuis le départ de Bella, elle était toujours un peu triste, elle faisait beaucoup plus de colères qu'avant, elle devenait difficile à gérer dans ses pires moments. Je ne sais pas si c'était réellement à cause de Bella ou si c'était tout simplement l'adolescence.

\- **Edward ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Arrête.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ta barbe elle me pique le front, arrête de bouger la tête !**

Je ris et l'embrassai. Elle avait la tête posée sur mon épaule, ma joue était sur sa tête. Autre changement chez moi, mon physique. Je me laissais un peu aller. J'avais une barbe plutôt fournie, pas du tout sexy de trois jours comme Bella aimait, ça faisait plus genre hipster, j'avais aussi laissé pousser mes cheveux, ils n'étaient pas très très longs, mais Laurel avait réussi à me faire une toute petite couette derrière la tête. Ça l'avait fait rire. Je n'étais pas fan de mon look mais je m'en fichais. Je n'avais juste pas le temps, ni la furieuse envie de remédier à ça.

- **Elle a quoi ma barbe hein ? Mets ta tête ailleurs si tu n'es pas contente, blondinette !**

 **\- Tu la rases quand ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Quand je n'aurai plus la flemme de le faire.**

 **\- Emmett dit que bientôt tu pourras faire le** **P** **ère** **N** **oël !**

 **\- Non, je n'ai pas les cheveux et les poils blancs.**

 **\- Ouais... mais ça viendra.**

 **\- Regarde ton film !**

Elle rit et se concentra de nouveau sur la télé. J'étais à deux doigts de piquer du nez quand mon téléphone sonna. Ma mère. Depuis sept mois, elle m'appelait tous les jours, passait me voir sans arrêt... elle me couvait beaucoup trop. Cela dit, elle m'avait pas mal réconforté et je la remerciais de sa patience.

\- **Maman ?**

 **\- Bonjour chéri. Tout** **s** **e passe bien ?**

 **\- Oui, on regarde un film.**

 **\- Laurel est sage ?**

 **\- Aucun problème, aucune crise. Elle n'aime juste pas ma barbe, elle pique.**

 **\- Personne ne l'aime ta barbe, Edward. Rase** **-** **moi ça !**

 **\- Oui, plus tard.**

 **\- Oui, oui... ça fait des semaines que tu dis ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, je voulais savoir si ton père et moi pouvions dîner avec vous ce soir, puisque nous devons récupérer Laurel...**

 **\- Pas de soucis. Venez pour sept heures. Je commanderai un truc.**

 **\- D'accord. À ce soir alors.**

 **\- Oui. Laurel c'est maman.**

Ma sœur releva la tête et parla près du téléphone.

\- **Je t'aime maman !**

J'entendis ma mère lui répondre et je raccrochai.

\- **Papa et maman viennent manger ce soir.**

 **\- Cool.**

 **\- Tu feras un gâteaux ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Si tu te rases, je le ferai.**

 **\- On ira en acheter un après ton film.**

Laurel ricana et elle finit de voir ce navet cinématographique. Comme je l'avais dit, nous sortîmes un peu, nous allâmes chez un traiteur chinois pour le repas et chez un pâtissier pour le dessert. De retour à la maison, Laurel insista pour me défier à la console, bien sûr je gagnai. À 19h, mes parents arrivèrent, nous mangeâmes plutôt dans le silence, prenant la parole pour ne rien dire. Suite à ce chaleureux repas en famille, tout le monde partit même Laurel et ma solitude fut de nouveau ma seule compagne.

Seul et sans vraiment d'envie, j'allai simplement dans ma chambre. La robe rouge de Bella était toujours là, accrochée à ma porte. Les photos de nous étaient toujours au-dessus de ce qui serait à jamais sa place dans mon lit, son téléphone, son ordinateur et sa tablette étaient également présents sur la table de chevet. Rien n'avait bougé, rien ne bougerait.

J'étais passé par plusieurs sentiments. La tristesse, la peine, la haine, la douleur, la colère, l'espoir... mais mon amour pour elle était toujours intact. Dans n'importe quel scénario que j'imaginais, quand je la retrouvais, quoiqu'il se passe, l'amour que je lui portais était plus fort. Bien sûr, je ne lui pardonnais pas le mal qu'elle me faisait vivre, jamais je n'avais vécu une aussi grande tristesse, le vide qui était en moi n'arriverait jamais à être comblé avant que je ne sache, que je la voie. Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que plus rien ne me touchait. Comme si je ne ressentais aucune émotion. Je gardais tout pour moi. Même auprès de mes désastreuses assistantes, je ne m'énervais plus, je laissais simplement tomber. Je ne me rappellais plus de la dernière fois où j'avais été en colère. Je crois que je n'avais pas haussé la voix depuis le jour de son départ.

- **Bonjour Janet.**

Je venais d'arriver au bureau, j'avais passé une nuit agitée, je m'étais levé tôt et étais parti faire un jogging dans les rues encore desertes de Seattle. Janet, la remplaçante d'Angela à l'accueil, était toujours la première au bureau, c'était elle qui ouvrait les bureaux à 8h et en général, à 8h05 j'étais là.

 **\- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen. Je n'ai pas regardé le courrier encore.**

 **\- Vous venez d'arriver, c'est normal. Café ?**

 **\- Oui, volontiers merci.**

Je hochai la tête, passai par mon bureau pour poser mes affaires et allai dans la salle de pause pour préparer deux cafés. Un autre privilège que j'avais perdu en même temps que Bella... plus de petits-déjeuners Starbucks au bureau. Bien sûr, je pouvais aller moi-même aller acheter un café et une pâtisserie, mais l'idée me déprimait. Muni de deux gobelets, je retournai à l'accueil et posai le café de Janet à côté de son ordinateur.

 **\- Tenez.**

 **\- Merci. Voilà pour vous. Je crois ne rien avoir loupé. Je vous transmets ce qui manque au cas où.**

 **\- Ne vous en faites pas. Merci Janet.**

Je lui souris, pris mon courrier et partis dans mon bureau. Ma journée commençait toujours comme ça. Je triais le courrier papier, ensuite je passais aux mails puis je jetais un œil sur mon planning de la journée. D'office, j'ignorais tout ce qui était invitations mondaines. Je passais aussi à la trappe tout ce qui était remerciements pour divers dons que j'avais fait en guise « d'excuses » pour ne pas avoir été présent à tel ou telle soirée. Je zappais aussi tout ce qui ne me parlait pas, par exemple l'enveloppe rose dont l'adresse était écrite avec un stylo à paillettes ne provenait sûrement pas d'un gros riche voulant refaire sa maison de luxe à la façon licorne et arc-en-ciel ! Comme je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était, je mettais ce genre de courrier de côté et j'y jeterais un œil plus tard, on ne sait jamais.

 **\- Bonjour patron !**

Je relevai la tête, soupirai à la vue de mon assistante et reportai mon attention sur ces fichues lettres que je terminais de classer.

 **\- Bonjour Jessica. Je suis à vous dans deux minutes. Vous avez imprimé le contrat** **?**

 **\- Non, j'allais le faire.**

 **\- Vous avez deux minutes** **.**

- **Je serai puni** **e** **sinon ?**

Elle s'est cru où, elle ? Sors un peu de tes romans érotiques, ma grande !

- **Imprime** **z** **ce contrat, Jessica ! J'en ai besoin dans dix minutes.**

 **\- Vous êtes grincheux ce matin. J'y vais.**

Casse-toi, putain ! Elle sortit du bureau, je lui préparai une liste plusieurs tâches à faire, comme ça elle me foutrait la paix ! Quand elle revint, elle me posa le contrat sur le bureau. En échange, je lui tendis la feuille de ses consignes de la matinée. Grâce à Dieu, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et me laissa tranquille.

La matinée passa plutôt vite. J'enchaînai les rendez-vous, rédigeai certains courriers, eus une réunion avec la directrice de communication de l'agence et signai deux contrats. Bonne matinée, Edward ! À midi, je déclinai l'invitation de Jessica à déjeuner. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je me commandai une pizza et terminai le mail qui m'occupait à ce moment-là. Mon déjeuner livré, je restai à mon bureau et décidai d'ouvrir le courrier que j'avais mis de côté. La lettre rose était un CV pour obtenir un stage. Je demanderai à Jessica de rédiger une lettre de refus en toute politesse. Prendre des stagiaires, pourquoi pas, mais pas quand on recevait des enveloppes roses, un papier à lettre à fleurs et qu'on utilisait un stylo bleu pailleté.

J'ouvris ensuite la deuxième enveloppe. Simple, sans cachet de poste, juste mon nom. J'ouvris l'enveloppe, il n'y avait qu'une carte de visite. « A&S ». C'est quoi cette connerie ? Je retournai la carte pour plus d'informations. « Advert and Slogan group INC » 914 Capitol Street Houston. D'où ça sortait, ça ? Je n'avais absolument pas contacté d'agence de publicité et encore moins à Houston ! Qu'est-ce que j'irai foutre dans le Texas ?! Je jetai la carte et mangeai ma pizza. C'était quand même bizarre... cette enveloppe n'avait pas été postée, il n'y avait qu'une carte et l'entreprise était à Houston. Perturbé par cette carte, je la récupérai dans la corbeille à papiers et sortis de mon bureau pour aller dans celui de Paula, la directrice de communication.

- **H** **é** **Paula, je peux te déranger ?**

 **\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Est-ce qu'on bosse avec une agence de pub dans le Texas ?**

 **\- Pas que je sache, non. Tu veux que je demande à Esmée ?**

 **\- Non, j'ai juste reçu une proposition, je voulais m'assurer que je risquais rien en les envoyant boule** **r** **. Merci Paula.**

 **\- Je t'en pri** **e** **.**

Cette fille était super ! Elle bossait bien, savait diriger une équipe, débordait d'idées et surtout elle était bien plus sympa que Tanya. Sortant mon portable et en retournant à mon bureau, j'appelai Paul.

 **\- Monsieur ?**

 **\- Faite** **s-** **moi une recherche sur « Advert and Slogan » à Houston.**

 **\- Texas ?**

 **\- Oui. Faites vite s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça concerne mademoiselle Swan ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien. Rappelez** **-** **moi.**

Je raccrochai et fixai cette carte. D'où tu sors, toi ? L'espoir fit sa réapparition en moi, je me sentais excité, nerveux et terrifié à l'idée que cette carte n'ait aucun rapport avec Bella. Mais putain, ce machin n'était pas venu de Houston par pigeon voyageur ! Comment ça avait atterri ici ? À mon nom ? Directement dans nos locaux. Sans lâcher des yeux ce petit carton qui représentait soudain tant d'espoir pour moi, je fis sauter ma jambe d'un geste nerveux. Jessica était revenue depuis vingt minutes de sa pause déjeuner, je devais me remettre au travail mais je n'avais plus qu'une obsession. Cette carte ! Pitié... que ce soit en lien avec Bella ! Pitié, pitié ! Je sursautai quand on frappa à mon bureau. C'était Paul. Je lui fis signe d'entrer, il ne serait pas monté si ça n'avait pas été important.

 **\- Monsieur...**

 **\- C'est elle ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent.**

 **\- Je vous écoute.**

 **\- Il y a bien une Isabella Swan qui travaille dans cette agence, assistante d'un certain Luke Fallon. Cependant, je n'ai aucun moyen de le vérifier et aucune trace bancaire, téléphonique ou même d'un bail au nom de Swan.**

 **\- J'ai reçu ça** **c** **e matin. Juste une carte de visite. L'enveloppe n'est pas cachetée, il n'y a que mon nom dessus.**

 **\- C'est curieux, comment c'est arrivé là ?**

 **\- Aucune idée. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soi** **t** **pour rien. Vous avez le numéro du bureau de ce Fallon ? Je veux tomber directement sur sa secrétaire.**

 **\- Ne nous précipitons pas monsieur** **.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Si c'est effectivement mademoiselle Swan, elle peut reconnaître votre numéro, votre voix aussi. Si elle est partie et** **a** **fui pour** **Dieu sait** **quelle raison, elle pourrait s'enfuir de nouveau en sachant que nous l'avons retrouv** **ée** **.**

Merde oui. Il ne fallait pas l'effrayer. Si elle était partie une fois, elle pourrait recommencer. Je devais être prudent. Si c'était bien elle au téléphone, je prendrais un vol pour Houston et j'irais la voir, la chercher et obtenir mes réponses. Pour la première fois depuis sept mois, je me sentais proche du but. Cependant, le mystère demeurait toujours, d'où venait cette carte ? Qui me l'avait fait parvenir ? On verra plus tard !

 **\- Passez mon téléphone en numéro masqué. Je reviens.**

Le cœur battant comme jamais, j'allai jusqu'au bureau de Mike.

- **Mike ? J'ai besoin de toi, suis** **-** **moi c'est important.**

 **\- Ok.**

Sans me poser la moindre question, il me suivit. Arrivés à la hauteur de Jessica, je m'arrêtai devant elle.

\- **Je ne veux pas être dérang** **é** **, annul** **ez** **mes deux prochaines heures de rendez-vous.**

 **\- Que** **s** **e passe** **-** **t-il ?**

 **\- Faites juste ce que je vous demande.**

 **\- Euh ok. Enfin s'il y a un problème...**

Je la laissai en plan, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps. Une fois entrés dans mon bureau, je fermai les stores et me tournai vers Mike.

 **\- J'ai besoin que tu passes un coup de téléphone pour moi. Ne dis pas qui tu es, ni qui nous sommes. Soi** **s** **juste un type qui...** **s** **'est trompé de numéro de téléphone.**

 **\- C'est quoi l'histoire ?**

Je me tournai vers Paul. Je ne savais pas si je devais tout révéler à Mike ou pas. En fait j'étais perdu, angoissé et excité.

\- **Nous avons une piste pour Mademoiselle Swan, il se peut que ce soit elle qui réponde. Il est primordial qu'elle ne sache pas qui nous sommes.**

 **\- Putain... Edward...**

 **\- Je sais, ouais. Mike s'il te plaît... si c'est elle, il ne faut pas qu'elle sache, elle pourrait repartir et tou** **t** **ça serait... perdu.**

 **\- Je comprends. O** **k** **... ok ça marche.**

 **\- Tu sais quoi dire ?**

 **\- Euh... je voulais appeler l'école de mes enfants mais... je me suis trompé ?**

L'école de ses enfants ? J'aurais plutôt inventé une histoire de commande de pizza ou je ne sais quoi... plutôt qu'une école. Cela dit, ce n'était pas con, il n'était que 16h à Houston... commander chinois à 16h pouvait être louche. D'un regard, Paul me demanda s'il lançait le numéro. Je hochai la tête et retins mon souffle quand la sonnerie se fit entendre sur les hauts-parleurs... une fois, deux fois, trois fois...

- **Bureau de Luke Fallon, Isabella bonjour.**

Mon cœur cessa de battre, je cessai complètement de respirer, ma tête tournait et je me mis à trembler de tous mes membres. C'était elle. Jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'oublierais sa voix, même au téléphone. Dans le plus grand silence, Paul m'aida à m'asseoir. Sept mois que je ne l'avais pas entendue... je crevais d'envie de prendre ce téléphone et de lui parler.

\- **Allô ?**

Paul fit signe à Mike de répondre, ce dernier semblait être sous le choc lui aussi. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et parla.

 **\- Euh oui... pardon... je... crois que je me suis trompé.**

 **\- Puis-je vous aider ?**

 **\- Euh e** **h** **bien, à moins que vous soyez la directrice de l'école de mes enfants... je crains que non, madame.**

 **\- Oh. Non, nous ne sommes pas une école. Juste une agence de publicité.**

 **\- Je vois. Pardon** **de** **vous avoir fait perdre votre temps.**

 **\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.**

 **\- Oui. Au revoir, madame.**

 **\- Au revoir.**

Et elle raccrocha. J'étais complètement étourdi, déconnecté de tout. Je fixai mon téléphone... elle avait été là, juste au bout de la ligne, elle avait répondu, j'avais entendu sa voix, retrouvé sa trace ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait au Texas ?! Pendant un long moment, personne ne parla. Mon regard n'avait pas lâché le téléphone et mon état second que le choc de sa voix avait déclenché en moi était toujours aussi fort.

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- C'était elle... n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas fou, hein ? C'était Bella ?! Mike ?**

 **\- C'était elle, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

 **\- Je vais la chercher. Je prends le premier vol pour Houston.**

 **\- H** **é** **attends, je serai** **s** **toi, j'irai doucement.**

 **\- Doucement ? Putain Mike, ça fait sept mois que j'attends !**

 **\- Vas-y avec un plan.**

De quoi il me parle ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? J'y vais, je l'oblige à passer du temps avec moi, on parle point barre ! Pas besoin d'un scénario plus précis ! À côté de moi, Paul se racla la gorge. Quoi encore ?!

 **\- Peut-être que monsieur Newton** **a** **raison. Rien que pour avoir accès à l'étage de la société, il vous faudrait un rendez-vous.**

 **\- Donc j'y vais en tant qu'Edward Cullen ? Bien sûr, Bella n'y verra que du feu !**

Mike se leva et fit les cents pas.

\- **Non... non tu y vas sous un faux no** **m** **, une fausse entreprise... comme ça** **t** **u rentres dans l'immeuble sans problème, bon ok, tu te cognes un rendez** **-** **vous avec le patron pour rien, mais au moins tu entres.**

 **\- Bella aura tout le temps de partir.**

 **\- Non, tu crois qu'elle va abandonn** **er** **son boulot et sa nouvelle vie en vingt minutes ? Elle sera obligée de rester.**

Paul en rajouta.

 **\- Si vous entre** **z** **sans autorisation, elle peut vous faire sortir par la sécurité, dire qu'elle ne vous connaît pas, et vous risquez d'être emmen** **é** **en salle de sécurité au poste de police... et il vous sera facile de perdre sa trace. Si vous entrez en toute légalité, c'est elle qui sera coincée. On peut fuir en trois jours, ou en deux heures mais pas en vingt minutes.**

Je me levai et allai me poster devant la baie vitrée de mon bureau. Perdu dans la contemplation de Seattle, je tentai de remettre mes idées en place. Je ne savais pas d'où sortait cette carte, je ne savais pas qui me l'avait fait parvenir mais c'était un miracle. Ce matin, je n'avais rien, aucune piste et maintenant je savais où elle travaillait, j'avais entendu sa voix. Mike et Paul avaient raison, je devais agir avec prudence. Il ne fallait pas que je laisse une seule chance à Bella de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas mes réponses.

 **\- Très bien, je feindrai un rendez** **-** **vous professionnel, mais pas sous un faux nom. Je vais appeler son patron, lui dire que je désire le rencontrer mais que cela doi** **t** **rester strictement entre lui et moi.**

 **\- Et pour ici ? Tu vas dire quoi** **?**

 **\- Que je dois rencontrer un client pour New York. Que ça vient de tomber.**

 **\- Si tu as besoin d'aide...**

 **\- Merci Mike. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup.**

Il me sourit, me serra la main et se dirigea vers la porte.

 **\- Bien sûr, je garde tout ça pour moi ! Ne te fais pas de soucis.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup.**

Il sortit et je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux. Allez Edward, du calme... ça fait 7 mois que tu attends, tu peux bien attendre encore quelques heures. On se calme. On respire, on se maîtrise.

 **\- Voulez** **-** **vous que je vienne, monsieur ?**

 **\- Non... ça doit paraître un rendez** **-** **vous professionnel et je... vous ne venez jamais. Cependant, essaye** **z** **de savoir comment elle** **s** **'est retrouvée** **au** **Texas.**

 **\- Très bien.**

 **\- Reste** **z** **ici, je reviens.**

Je sortis à mon tour de mon bureau et m'arrêtai à hauteur de Jessica.

- **Annul** **ez** **tout mon après** **-** **midi et les deux jours suivants de mon planning. Rentrez chez vous et faites** **votre** **valise. Nous partons pour rencontrer un client. Ce soir. Je vous envoi** **e** **les détails par mail.**

 **\- Oh mais ce soir je devais...**

 **\- Annul** **ez** **, report** **ez** **je m'en fous ! Nous partons dans la soirée, vous venez, c'est une obligation.**

Elle hocha la tête et je me dirigeai vers la section de ma mère. Arrivé devant sa porte, je soufflai un bon coup avant de frapper. J'attendis qu'elle m'autorise à entrer. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je pris un air très sérieux. Personne ne devait savoir. Pas encore. Ma famille pensait que j'étais sur la bonne voie concernant le deuil de ma relation avec Bella.

- **Edward, chéri.**

 **\- Il faut que je parte ce soir. Je dois rencontr** **er** **un client.**

 **\- Partir où ? Qui est-ce ?**

 **\- Pour New York. Il s'agit d'une rénovation pour une maison dans les Hamptons, une grosse baraque qu'ils veulent rendre écolo.**

 **\- Oh... mais pourquoi tu te déplaces ?**

 **\- Il m'a contacté ce matin par mail, il veu** **t** **me voir. Je l'ai appel** **é** **, nous avons discuté mais il veut un face à face. Je peux partir ce soir, le rencontrer demain et je peux revenir dans la soirée. C'est une question d'aller** **-** **retour, je pense. Sauf s'il est chiant. Je ne sais pas trop.**

 **\- D'accord. Tu penses que ça vau** **t** **le coup ?**

 **\- Oui. Sinon je n'irais pas, maman. Puis ce n'est pas la première fois.**

 **\- Oui, ça arrive. Bien, tu pars avec Jessica ?**

 **\- Je suis bien obligé. Elle est en train d'annuler ma journée de demain et je lui ai dit de partir préparer ses affaires.**

 **\- Très bien. Tu me tiens au courant ?**

 **\- Oui maman.**

J'allai sortir quand elle m'interpella.

 **\- Tu sais... pas que j'en ai envie, mais peut** **-** **être que tu devrais penser à vivre à New York...**

 **\- J'y pense maman... j'y pense.**

Oui, j'y pensais... mais avec Bella ! Bella venant de réapparaître dans ma vie, peut-être que... non ! Je ne devais pas imaginer tout ça. Elle ne voudra peut-être plus de moi. Les réponses en premier, le reste on verra. Retournant dans mon bureau, je m'assis face à mon ordinateur et face à Paul.

 **\- Qu'en est-il monsieur ?**

 **\- Je pars** **rencontrer** **un client à New York. Au moins deux jours.**

 **\- Je vous ai trouvé un vol pour ce soir. 23h. Il n'y a rien de plus tôt.**

 **\- C'est parfait. Vous avez le téléphone de ce Fallon ?**

 **\- Tenez. Savez** **-** **vous quoi lui dire ?**

 **\- Oui. Ça devrait aller. Vous êtes sûr que je ne tomberai pas sur Bella ?**

 **\- Ah moins qu'elle réponde aussi au portable de son patron...**

 **\- Comment faites-vous ça ?**

Pour toute réponse, Paul me sourit simplement en me donnant numéro de téléphone.

- **Pouvez** **-** **vous réserver deux places sur le vol ? Et chercher un hôtel ? Proche du bureau.**

 **\- Oui monsieur.**

Je soufflai un bon coup et composai le numéro.

- **Oui ?**

 **\- Monsieur Fallon ?**

 **\- Oui... vous êtes ?**

 **\- Edward Cullen, d'E.C Desing, je vous...**

 **\- De Seattle ? De la même entreprise que la petite Isabella Swan ?**

Merde merde merde ! J'aurais dû prendre un faux nom ! Je commençais à paniquer, pourvu que Bella ne l'entende pas.

 **\- Euh oui... elle va bien ?**

 **\- Oui. Que me vau** **t** **votre coup de téléphone ?**

 **\- Je... j'aurais voulu que l'on se rencontre, je cherche de nouveaux partenaires dans la publicité. Vous savez peut-être que nous avons ouvert de nouveaux bureaux à New York.**

 **\- Oui, oui bien sûr, l'écologie.**

 **\- Tout à fait. Je cherche des idées nouvelles, je démarche plusieurs agences dans le pays et vous en faites partie.**

 **\- Oh e** **h** **bien... si je m'attendais à ça ! Je serais ravi de vous faire une présentation, ça serait formidable de pouvoir travailler avec vous ! Quand voulez** **-** **vous que l'on se voit ? Je peux peut-être vous mettre en relation avec mon assistante pour vous arranger...**

 **\- Non ! En fait, j'avais espér** **é** **faire une surprise à Isabella... c'est l'occasion.**

 **\- Oui... d'accord. Bien. Quand voulez** **-** **vous que l'on se voit ?**

 **\- Demain. Je ne peu** **x** **être à Houston que demain matin. Je sais, c'est très court et je tiendrai compte de tout ça. Je ne demande pas une présentation complète. Juste 10 à 20 minutes. Pas besoin de maquette, de plan... juste vos idées. Discutons.**

 **\- W** **ah** **euh très bien. Je pense que mon équipe peut le faire.**

 **\- Je souhaite que tout cela reste le plus discret possible. Pas de nom, pas d'information auprès des gens qui n'ont pas à le savoir.**

 **\- Comme mademoiselle Swan ?**

 **\- S'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Très bien. Quelle heure ? 10H ?**

 **\- 7h. Je repar** **s** **à 11h et j'ai d'autres personnes à voir. Je vous le répète, une présentation simple, presque minimaliste. Ce qui m'intéresse est de savoir ce que vous pouvez faire en un très court laps de temps. Je vous mets en situation de travail.**

 **\- Je comprends. 7H demain, c'est noté. Vous avez l'adresse ?**

 **\- Oui. Tout ce qu'il me faut, merci. Je vous le répète, je compte** **sur votre** **discrétion. Que ça concerne Isabella ou le reste de vos employés.**

 **\- Comptez sur moi, monsieur Cullen. Merci de nous donner une chance comme celle-ci c'est... inespéré.**

 **-** **À** **demain monsieur Fallon.**

 **\- Oui, à demain.**

Je raccrochai et soupirai. Ça c'était fait, juste à espérer qu'il tienne sa langue.

\- **Il sait que Bella vient de chez nous. Je lui ai fait promettre de rien dire.**

 **\- Il vous accorde du temps ?**

 **\- Oui. C'est arrangé. Vous avez quelque chose ?**

Paul allait répondre quand on frappa à ma porte, Jessica.

 **\- Entrez !**

 **\- J'ai annulé tou** **s** **les rendez-vous, report** **é** **certains. Vous voulez voir ?**

 **\- Bien sûr !**

 **\- Voilà ce que j'ai déjà fait.**

Elle posa la feuille devant moi et se permit de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil libre à côté de Paul. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette fille !

- **Vous avez fini ?**

 **\- Ouais. Alors on va où ? Londres ? Paris ?**

 **\- Rentrez chez vous Jessica, préparez vos affaires, bagage lég** **er** **. Je ne perds pas mon temps à l'enregistrement des valises. On part deux jours. Rendez-vous ici au pied de l'immeuble à 20H30. Compris ?**

 **\- Oui. Ça va être trop cool. Rien que vous et moi !**

 **\- Ce ne sont pas des vacances ! Allez, partez.**

 **-** **À** **ce soir !**

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Elle sortis en me lançant un clin d'œil et je me frottai le visage avec mes mains.

- **Je ne vais peut** **-** **être pas survivre à 4h de vol avec elle !**

 **\- Pourquoi vous l'emmenez ?**

 **\- Il faut que ça fasse vrai aux yeux de ma mère et des autres ici.**

Paul hocha la tête et pour le reste de l'après-midi, je planifiai mon séjour là-bas. Après ça, je quittai le bureau, Paul me conduisit chez moi et je pris cinq minutes pour réaliser ce qui allait arriver. J'allais revoir Bella... je touchais du bout des doigts le rêve que je faisais depuis des mois. J'ignorais complètement comment j'allais réagir face à elle, allais-je me précipiter pour la serrer dans mes bras ? Être en colère ? Allais-je ressentir l'amour que j'avais ressenti au début de notre histoire ? Et si je m'accrochais seulement aux sentiments de cette histoire passée ? J'avais peur... serais-je soulagé ? Encore plus affaibli ?

Et elle ? Comment allait-elle réagir ? Serait-elle heureuse ? Effrayée ? Voudra-t-elle fuir ? Me demandera-t-elle pardon ? Voudra-t-elle me parler, m'expliquer ? Toutes ces questions me faisaient peur. Je ne savais pas si je supporterais un deuxième rejet de sa part, je ne savais pas si je pourrais affronter la vérité. Et si elle m'avait manipulé ? Comme pour me rassurer, je levai les yeux sur la robe rouge qui pendait à ma porte. Comme à chaque fois que je la regardais, je revoyais Bella dedans, belle, gracieuse, souriante... j'avais l'impression de sentir ses mains sur moi, comme quand nous avions dansé ensemble, son visage si près du mien, ses paroles, ses petites confessions... Mon Dieu j'ai besoin d'elle !

Déterminé, je me levai, pris ma valise et rassemblai quelques affaires. J'avais tout... non ! Il me manquait quelque chose. Fouillant dans mon lit, je trouvai la nuisette que je lui avais piquée avant qu'elle me quitte. Je dormais avec toutes les nuits, comme un enfant de deux ans dormant avec son doudou. Soigneusement, je la rangeai dans ma valise et regardai l'heure. Il me restait encore deux heures... je vérifiai mes papiers, mes réservations et décidai d'aller faire un peu de sport. Il fallait que je me détende, en plus j'allais passer 4h avec Jessica...

Ma séance de sport finie et ma douche prise, il fut enfin l'heure de partir. Comme prévu, je retrouvai Jessica devant l'immeuble de nos bureaux. Elle était peut-être nulle et insupportable, mais je ne pouvais pas dire qu'elle n'était pas ponctuelle... sa seule qualité ! Une fois à l'aéroport, je fus soulagé de voir qu'elle m'avait écouté, petit bagage. Dieu existait, j'en étais de plus en plus convaincu !

\- **Paul... je vous tiens au courant. Merci pour tout.**

 **\- Je vous en pri** **e** **. Je continue mes recherches.**

 **\- Envoyez** **-** **moi chaque détail.**

 **\- Bien monsieur... Euh monsieur ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Si jamais... vous revenez seul... saluez** **-** **l** **a** **de ma part.**

 **\- Je le ferai** **,** **oui.**

Je lui serrai la main chaleureusement et après une tape amicale sur l'épaule, je fis signe à Jessica de me suivre. Nous embarquâmes.

 **\- Pourquoi le Texas ?**

 **\- Parce que.**

 **\- Je devrais faire quoi là** **-** **bas ?**

 **\- Rien. Je vous emmène parce que je dois le faire. Mais vous n'aurez rien à faire. Tout est réglé. Je vous conseille de vous reposer, de dormir. Nous avons rendez** **-** **vous à 7h demain.**

 **\- Et nous atterrissons à ?**

 **\- 5h40. Nous déposerons nos valises à l'hôtel et enchaînerons sur mon rendez-vous.**

 **\- Et les deux autres jours ? Ils servent à quoi ?**

 **\- Tout dépendra de ce qui se passera là** **-** **bas...**

Ouais... tout dépendra de Bella. J'avais pris deux jours, mais en réalité, j'ignorais combien de temps j'allais rester à Houston. Peut-être que demain à cette heure-là, je serais de retour pour Seattle, tout seul. Je ne savais pas. Le vol se passa bien, je réussis à dormir, Jessica avait bien essayé de me faire la conversation, je n'avais répondu que par oui ou non. Elle avait fini par abandonner, écouter sa musique et dormir. Je fus même obligé de la réveiller lorsque nous arrivâmes à Houston.

Comme je l'avais prévu, un chauffeur nous attendait, je lui donnai l'adresse de notre hôtel, le Four Seasons, proche du bureau de Bella. Une fois à l'hôtel, je donnai à Jessica, sa clef magnétique et 20 minutes pas plus pour me rejoindre dans le hall. La laissant rejoindre sa chambre, je montai dans ma suite. Je posai mes affaires dans la chambre, je me changeai après une douche ultra rapide. Prenant mes affaires de travail, je sortis de la suite pour aller attendre dans le hall. Il restait cinq minutes. Nous y étions presque.

Une fois Jessica arrivée, nous remontâmes dans la voiture en direction de l'agence de publicité. J'étais extrêmement nerveux. Une fois devant les locaux, j'entrai afin d'aller à la réception. Je laissai Jessica jouer à l'assistante en annonçant notre arrivée. Sans confirmation d'identité, nous fûmes autorisés à monter au deuxième étage. Comme prévu, il n'y avait personne lors de notre arrivée. Juste un type, petit, à moitié chauve et tout maigre. Il s'avança vers nous.

 **\- Monsieur Cullen ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Luke Fallon.**

Il me serra la main et je lui présentai Jessica puis il nous invita à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Arrivés devant la porte, mon regard tomba sur ce qui devait être le poste de Bella. Rien de personnel... du Bella quoi.

- **Voulez** **-** **vous que votre assistante fasse partie de notre réunion ?**

 **\- Euh non. Jessica, prenez ça, suivez à la lettre les instructions, ne pose** **z** **pas de question. Un seul mot change, vous êtes virée ! Et ne parle** **z** **à personne ici, ne dites pas qui nous sommes et d'où nous venons. C'est clair ?**

 **\- Bizarre mais ouais.**

Je la fixai un instant, je voulais qu'elle comprenne qu'il était capital qu'elle se la ferme.

 **\- Je ne dirai rien à personne, monsieur Cullen.**

Parfait ! Je hochai la tête et entrai dans le bureau de Fallon. Après les politesses habituelles, il démarra sa présentation. Étonnamment, ses idées m'intéressèrent beaucoup. Je me prenais au jeu, le questionnais, rebondissais sur ses propositions, j'étais vraiment content et surpris... il était bon ce con ! Alors que nous étions en pleine conversation, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me figeai en reconnaissant la façon timide de frapper de Bella. Alors que son patron lui dit d'entrer, je m'assurai qu'elle ne puisse pas voir mon visage. Fallon me regarda et je fis un « non » quasi imperceptible de la tête pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne devait rien dire. Il acquiesça.

 **\- Bonjour Isabella.**

 **\- Bonjour monsieur, je voulais juste m'assurer que vous n'aviez besoin de rien. Des cafés peut-être ?**

 **\- Non merci, Isabella. Je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin de vous.**

 **\- Très bien. Désolée de vous avoir interrompus.**

J'entendis la porte se refermer et je desserrai mes poings tout donnant à mes poumons l'air qui leur avait manqué. Jamais depuis sept mois, j'avais été si proche d'elle. J'avais luté contre l'envie de me retourner, de la voir. Cependant, je sentais une sensation de colère monter en moi, je lui en voulais... terriblement.

Après un moment de flottement, je me replongeai dans mon entretien avec Fallon. Au final, nous avions passé 1h ensemble. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et j'étais très satisfait de sa vision des choses. Pas que mes équipes soient mauvaises, bien au contraire, mais il apportait plus un regard comment dire... monsieur tout le monde. Bref, il allait sérieusement falloir que je pense à lui pour collaborer dans l'avenir.

 **\- Merci de m'avoir reçu, je suis très surpris, agréablement surpris. Vous avez fait ça tout seul ?**

 **\- Oui, enfin avec quelques membres de mon équipe.**

 **\- C'est du très bon boulot si on tient compte du délai que je vous ai donné. Vraiment bravo !**

 **\- Merci monsieur Cullen.**

 **\- Je... j'ai encore quelques personnes à voir et je... vous recontacterai au plus vite.**

 **\- Bien entendu, oui. Je vous raccompagne. Vous étiez proche de la petite Swan ?**

 **\- C'était mon assistante.**

 **\- Très efficace.**

 **\- Brillante oui. Comparé à la nouvelle... j'en peux plus.**

Luke rit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte de son bureau qu'il ouvrit. Il me tint la porte et je sortis.

* * *

 **Et voilàààààà**

 **Qu'en dites-vous ?**

 **Dite moi TOUT !**

 **Bisous**

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Lexi**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonsoir**

 **Comment allez vous ?**

 **En tout cas, merci à tout le monde pour les review !**

 **Voici donc le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Bella

7h... allez debout Bella ! Encore une nouvelle journée en enfer ! 7H10... il faut se lever maintenant ! Il faut aller au travail ! 7H20... encore dix minutes... je sauterai le petit-déjeuner et je ne me maquillerai pas... ou alors vite fait dans les toilettes de la boite. 7H30... non Brad Pitt, c'est cruel de venir réclamer un câlin maintenant. 7H35. Il n'y a plus le choix ! On se lève !

Dégageant la couette pour me forcer à me lever, je bondis de mon lit pour aller m'habiller. Mes vêtements étant déjà préparés de la veille, je ne perdis pas de temps. Une fois mon jean et mon chemisier enfilés, j'allai, tout en élégance, faire pipi et profitai d'être assise pour mettre mes chaussettes et mes tennis. Voilà ! 7H45 ! J'attrapai mes clefs, évitai tous les cartons sur le sol, que je n'avais pas défaits depuis mon déménagement, et après avoir salué Brad Pitt, je pris la direction de mon travail.

7 mois étaient passés depuis mon départ de Seattle. Dire que j'étais heureuse serait le plus gros mensonge de toute ma vie. Jamais je n'avais été aussi déprimée. Je n'aimais pas vraiment mon nouveau boulot, il n'y avait jamais rien de neuf ou d'excitant, pas vraiment d'enjeu. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi j'avais tant de mal à me lever. Même si je ne dormais pas, je dormais très très peu, j'aimais rester au lit, au chaud à ne rien faire. Avant, jamais je n'aurais fait ça ! Malgré tout, ma vie était calme, plus aucun problème avec personne, plus d'injustice, plus de regard de travers plus rien. J'étais juste une fille normale...

7h55h. j'arrivai pile à l'heure, comme chaque matin, dans le hall de l'immeuble qui logeait les bureaux pour lesquels je travaillais. Tranquillement je montai deux étages des dix de l'immeuble, ça me changeait de E.C Desing ! 8H, je poussai la porte de l'agence de publicité « A&S »

L'ambiance ici était beaucoup plus simple que chez mes anciens patrons, ici c'était jean et basket, celui qui bossait le moins était vu comme un héros et celui qui bossait le plus, comme un acharné du travail. Ici tout le monde prenait son temps, et l'organisation n'était pas toujours de rigueur. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à m'intégrer. Moi et mon sens de l'ordre, mon tailleur et mes Louboutins... j'avais clairement fait tâche. Puis il faut dire qu'à mon arrivée, ma... rupture était toute nouvelle alors j'étais encore plus froide que je pouvais l'être maintenant.

Maintenant, après sept mois, ça pouvait aller. Je n'avais pas de super copine et une bande de copains avec qui je sortais tout le temps, mais je m'entendais bien avec tout le monde. Ils avaient simplement appris à me connaître, ils n'avaient pas eu de préjugés. Le plus appréciable était qu'il n'y avait pas de regards en coins, de ragots, de jalousie. Il n'y avait pas de Tanya ou de Jane.

Presque arrivée à mon bureau, je vis une fille, une blonde surmaquillée, occupée à se faire les ongles, assise sur ma chaise de bureau. C'est quoi le délire ? Je fronçai les sourcils et m'avançai prudemment vers elle. Peut-être encore une cousine de la sœur du copain de quelqu'un qui bossait ici. C'était un peu les portes ouvertes. On travaillait bien, c'était de qualité, mais le laxisme des équipes me rendait folle !

- **Excusez-moi. Bonjour... vous êtes à mon bureau.**

 **\- Oh pardon ! Ça fait une heure que je suis là, je voulais juste m'asseoir et puis il m'a donné du travail à faire, mais j'ai fini.**

 **\- Une heure ?**

 **\- Mon patron est avec le votre.**

Ah.. oui. Le mystérieux client. Le type avait appelé en plein après-midi pour un rendez-vous le lendemain, aux aurores, pour un projet top secret. Je ne savais ni le nom, ni la raison. Personne ne savait rien mis à part le patron. La fille se poussa, je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête et m'installai, allumai mon ordinateur et sortis mes affaires. La fille était toujours là, debout à côté de moi, en train de souffler sur ses ongles. Qui que soit ce client, son assistante avait l'air nul... s'il était comme elle, ce n'était pas gagné. Alors que j'attendais que mon ordinateur se mette en route, je me tournai vers elle.

 **\- Et vous travaillez pour qui ?**

 **\- Je ne peux pas le dire.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Il ne veu** **t** **pas.**

 **\- Qui ?**

 **\- Mon patron.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Et puis je tiens à garder mon boulot.**

- **Vous travaillez pour lui depuis longtemps ?**

 **\- Un mois et deux jours !**

Wah, elle avait l'air fier comme si elle avait battu un record.

\- **C'est un exploit ?**

 **\- Avec lui ? Oh oui ! Aucune de ses assistantes ne dure longtemps. Mais je crois que moi, il m'aime bien. Enfin je crois qu'il m'aime tout court. Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner mais je n'ai rien à faire, je crois qu'il veu** **t** **juste me savoir auprès de lui. Je pense que ce voyage est un prétexte pour me faire passer un message. Je l'ai reçu cinq sur cinq !**

Okay... Je haussai les sourcils et me tournai vers l'ordinateur. Cette fille était folle. Je laissai tomber. J'allais ouvrir le mail hebdomadaire de mes parents avec qui je ne correspondais que par mail et avec mon adresse du bureau, quand la fille se permit de s'asseoir sur mon bureau.

 **\- Je sais à quoi tu penses...**

 **\- Je pense que tu devrais virer tes fesses de mon bureau.**

Comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendue, elle poursuivit.

 **\- Tu te dis, l'assistante amoureuse de son patron... ils couchent ensemble, s'aiment... le stéréotype, le fantasme classique, mais tu vois, je pense qu'entre lui et moi, ça peut vraiment être sérieux.**

Ma grande, je l'ai vécu ce fantasme et je n'arrive pas à m'en relever. Je ne voulais pas l'écouter, elle me gonflait et me forçait à penser à des choses que j'essayais désespérément d'oublier.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Et bien toi et ton patron ?**

 **\- Oh, bah... déjà il m'a gardée plus longtemps que les autres. Il ne me crie jamais dessus même quand je fai** **s** **une bêtise dans mon boulot. Il est très patient et puis... Il me décharge de pas mal de boulot, c'est parce qu'il est attentionné. Ensuite, il m'emmène en voyage d'affaires alors que j'ai rien à faire. Il ne peut plus se passer de moi j'en suis sûr !**

 **\- Et il ressemble à quoi ?**

 **\- Il est super beau ! Je te jure... je vois bien comment tu me regardes, tu penses que je suis folle mais c'est vrai ! Si demain, il ne me dit pas qu'il m** **'ai** **me moi je le ferai... il doit être trop timide pour faire le premier pas ! Tu sais, il n'a pas eu...**

Sans me soucier de son baratin, je me levai et allai frapper au bureau de Luke. Avec un peu de chance, il me donnerait du boulot, il aurait besoin et moi et je verrais enfin l'invité mystère ! Après que Luke m'ait dit d'entrer, j'ouvris la porte mais n'entrai pas dans la pièce.

 **\- Bonjour Isabella.**

Je souris à mon patron et mes yeux trouvèrent l'inconnu... enfin son dos. Il était assis, je ne voyais rien d'autre que le haut de dos et ses cheveux. Il les avait plutôt longs, ils lui cachaient la nuque, coiffés en arrière. Mon cœur se serra quand je remarquai la couleur, la même qu'Edward. Mais Edward avait les cheveux courts... et la carrure moins large que ce type. Je répondis à mon patron, sans lâcher des yeux cet homme qui ne se retourna même pas par curiosité.

 **\- Bonjour monsieur, je voulais juste m'assurer que vous n'aviez besoin de rien. Des cafés peut-être ?**

 **\- Non merci, Isabella. Je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin de vous.**

 **\- Très bien. Désolée de vous avoir interrompus.**

Je refermai la porte sans que l'invité ne dise un mot ou ne jette un seul regard vers moi. Pas que je voulais absolument le voir mais, j'étais curieuse. Tant de mystère autour de lui, de sa présence... Peut-être que nous allions devoir faire la campagne publicitaire d'un des candidats à l'élection présidentielle à venir... qui sait... Secouant la tête, je retournai m'asseoir, l'autre était toujours là. Je décidai de lire et répondre au mail de mes parents plus tard, je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Me mettant lentement au travail, je commençai à taper quelques compte-rendus. Puis... j'entendis la porte du bureau s'ouvrir, par réflexe je me levai pour me tourner vers mon patron qui allait sortir. Je l'entendis rire puis...

Edward.

Non, non ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Si c'était lui. Ses yeux trouvèrent les miens, il me fixait avec rage. Son regard était noir. Je me sentis défaillir, mes jambes étaient en coton, je fus forcée de m'asseoir. Ma tête tournait, l'air me manquait, j'avais la nausée. Non... non, non non ! Il ne pouvait pas être là ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? Le hasard ? Non ! Sa façon de me regarder m'indiquait qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et ou il était. Il avait changé, les cheveux longs ! Et cette barbe ! On le voyait à peine derrière tous ces poils et ces cheveux ! Sa carrure avait changé aussi, il avait pris du muscle, c'était flagrant au niveau des épaules.

Luke s'approcha doucement de moi alors que mon regard était soudé aux yeux rageurs d'Edward.

 **\- Isabella, vous allez bien ?**

Non ! Non, ça n'allait pas du tout ! Il ne devait pas être là ?! J'avais tout fait pour disparaître ? Comment savait-il ? Pourtant, je hochai la tête de bas en haut pour rassurer mon patron et il reprit la parole.

 **\- E** **h** **bien Edward, je pense que vous avez réussi votre surprise !**

Une surprise ? Mon œil ! Les lèvres d'Edward esquissèrent l'ombre d'un sourire puis il se tourna vers... ma remplaçante ! Comment pouvait-elle travailler pour lui ? Que se passait-il ? Elle m'avait décrit un Edward si différent du mien ! Patient ? Qui ne crie jamais ? Qui supporte les erreurs de travail ? Je n'y croyais pas !

- **Jessica ? Allez m'attendre dans la voiture je vous pri** **e** **. Maintenant.**

Mon Dieu... cette voix. Ma gorge se serra, je fermai les yeux.

 **\- Ok. Tiens, prends des vitamines, t'as pas l'air bien !**

Elle s'était adressée à moi et avait déposé un petit flacon de vitamine C sur mon bureau. J'aurais préféré de la Vicodine je pense. Edward reprit la parole une fois Jessica loin de nous.

 **\- Monsieur Fallon, comme je vous l'ai dit, je vous recontacte bientôt.**

 **\- J'attendrai votre appel. Merci d'être venu. Je laisse Isabella vous raccompagner ?**

Non !

- **Je ne demande pas mieux. Merci.**

Luke et lui se serrèrent la main et mon patron rentra dans son antre. Me laissant face à Edward.

\- **Bonjour Isabella.**

Encore une fois, je fermai les yeux, l'entendre dire mon prénom raviva un tas de souvenir, mon corps le réclamait tout entier. Il fallait qu'il parte. Et je repartirais ailleurs ensuite.

 **\- Bonjour Edward.**

Ne me servant que du côté professionnel, je me levai.

 **\- Je te raccompagne.**

 **\- Je te suis.**

Il était calme, trop calme. Mais je le connaissais par cœur, son corps le trahissait, il était tendu, furieux. En silence, je l'accompagnai jusqu'à l'ascenseur. J'appuyai sur le bouton et là normalement, je devais tendre ma main et le saluer. Hors je refusais de le toucher, ça serait ma perte.

- **Adieu Edward.**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Edward entra dedans.

\- **Monte !**

J'obéis, par réflexe, surprise par son calme, sa maîtrise et sa froideur. Afin d'éviter toute confrontation, je me positionnai dos à lui, il appuya sur le bouton du rez de chaussée. Je le sentis ensuite venir se mettre derrière moi, je pouvais ressentir son corps à quelques millimètres du mien. Ma respiration s'affola, mon cœur aussi. Son souffle se fit sentir près de mon oreille, sa voix était douce, toujours très calme.

 **\- Comment vas-tu, Bella ?**

Ses lèvres m'effleuraient, mais il ne me touchait pas. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'avais la bouche sèche.

\- **Je... Luke me traite bien... je n'ai pas à me plaindre.**

Il sourit, je n'avais pas à le voir pour le savoir.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

Sa question était plus profonde que de savoir mon humeur de la journée.

 **\- Non. Ça ne va pas... du tout.**

Son nez effleura mon oreille puis je le sentis inspirer, comme s'il s'enivrait de mon odeur, sa main frôla ma taille. J'allais mourir, ici dans cet ascenseur.

\- **Parfait.**

Parfait ? Les portes s'ouvrirent et il sortit, sans se retourner, me laissant sans réponse, sous le choc de notre rencontre. C'était tout ? Une fois qu'il fut hors de ma vue, je remontais dans un état second jusqu'à mon étage. Hébétée, je m'assis sur mon fauteuil de bureau.

Je devais signaler sa présence ici, dire qu'il m'avait retrouvée. Je devais partir. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse me retrouver, je n'avais rien laissé au hasard. Même mes parents ignoraient tout. J'allais prendre le téléphone quand je vis un mot sur mon bureau, coincé sous mon téléphone, je ne l'avais pas vu avant.

 **Four Seasons**

 **Ambassador Suite**

 **2 jours.**

Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire. En fait, je voulais y aller, je voulais le voir. Nous n'avions pas eu d'au revoir, je n'avais pas pu lui parler. Je pense que notre histoire ne méritait pas une séparation aussi brutale. Cependant, je savais que si j'allais le voir, je risquais de tout gâcher, je serais faible devant lui. Et puis il était en colère, chose que je comprenais tout à fait, je méritais cette colère. Sauf que j'ignorais de quoi il était capable.

Sans lâcher des yeux le mot, je renonçai à l'idée d'organiser ma nouvelle fuite dans l'immédiat. Je devais réfléchir à tout ça. Un bip de mon ordinateur me ramena sur terre. J'avais du travail... je commençai par répondre à mes parents, sans lire leur mail, je dis juste que j'allais bien, que j'avais beaucoup de travail et que je leur répondrais plus en détails plus tard, bien sûr j'ajoutai que je les aimais.

Tant bien que mal, je me mis au travail. Jamais de toute ma carrière, j'avais été si nulle. J'étais lente, je confondais tout, je n'étais pas attentive... toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Edward. Il avait changé, je n'étais pas fan de son nouveau look, cette énorme barbe, pas longue mais fournie, devait lui servir de bouclier, ça le protégeait, elle masquait certainement ses sentiments. Comme s'il portait un masque. Ses cheveux longs en arrière avaient probablement le même but. Vu sa nouvelle carrure, il avait dû faire une overdose de sport. S'il continuait, il deviendrait comme son frère, une armoire à glace ! J'avais le sentiment que tout ça était ma faute... enfin ce n'était pas un sentiment, c'était la vérité.

\- **Isabella ? Vous m'écoutez mon p'ti ?**

Sortie de mes pensées par mon patron et sa façon trop familière de s'adresser à moi, je reportai mon attention sur lui.

 **\- Pardon Luke je...**

 **\- Vous devriez rentr** **er** **chez vous, Isabella.**

 **\- Non, non ça va.**

Nerveusement, je tapotai les feuilles que j'avais dans les mains comme pour bien les ranger alors qu'elles l'étaient déjà.

\- **Vous n'êtes pas du tout en forme, vous êtes distraite, maladroite... ça ne vous ressemble pas. C'est la surprise de Cullen qui vous rend si mauvaise ?**

Tu parles d'une surprise !

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolée monsieur Fallon, j'ai... je vais me concentrer. Et Monsieur Cullen n'a rien à voir avec ça.**

 **\- Il a beaucoup insisté pour que vous ne sachiez pas qu'il était ici.**

 **\- Vraiment. C'est une... surprise en effet mais** **ce** **n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis si nulle aujourd'hui. Non, pense que Jim m'a refil** **é** **son virus...**

Mensonge... j'avais tout sauf un rhume !

- **Il est 15h, rentrez chez vous, je m'en sortirai. Si vous êtes toujours malade demain, prenez votre journée. J'ai déjà dû repass** **er** **trois fois après vous et je ne supporterai pas une quatrième erreur. Je connais votre travail, vous avez toujours été irréprochable jusque** **-** **là. Donc rentre** **z** **chez vous, faites ce que vous avez à faire et revenez en forme.**

Je pense que je n'avais pas le choix. Je souris poliment puis sortis de son bureau. Je rangeai mon poste de travail. J'enfilai ma veste, pris mon sac, le mot laissé par Edward, puis quittai l'agence après avoir salué mon patron. Un fois dehors, je m'arrêtai sur le trottoir. Droite... maison. Gauche... Edward. Je choisis d'aller à droite, je rentrais chez moi. Je m'accordais un délai de réflexion. Si j'y allais maintenant, les choses pourraient mal se passer. Je ne devais pas détruire tout ce que j'avais fait pour l'oublier.

Arrivée chez moi, je laissai tomber mon sac sur le sol, j'envoyai balader mes tennis et allai m'affaler sur le canapé. Je regardai autour de moi... je n'aimais pas cet appartement, c'était trop grand, trop blanc, les murs, les meubles, les fauteuils... tout était lisse, du plastique, des meubles laqués. Je n'avais pas eu le choix concernant l'endroit où je vivais. J'étais là, c'est tout. Depuis sept mois, je n'avais pas défait un carton, c'était un peu le bazar mais je n'arrivais pas à m'impliquer dans cette nouvelle vie. De toute façon, j'allais devoir repartir, alors d'un côté, je n'avais pas à faire les cartons !

 **\- Hey Brad Pitt.. viens mon gros.**

Je pris mon chat contre moi et le caressai tout en m'allongeant sur le canapé.

 **\- Tu sais quoi ? On va encore déménager je pense... on va atterrir où cette fois ? Un trou p** **au** **mé en Alaska ? Edward nous a retrouvés... hey oui... je ne sais pas comment il a fait. Ce n'est pas ma faute. Tu crois qu'on va avoir des problèmes ? Je dois le dire. D'un autre côté, j'ai envie de le voir. Lui dire au revoir. Je devrais lui dire de ne plus nous chercher... que ça ne vau** **t** **pas le coup... Il doit être furieux. Je le comprends, nous sommes parti** **s** **comme des voleurs toi et moi. Hein ?**

Il ronronna, je le suspectais de s'être endormi. Je soupirai, puis repensai, encore, à la rencontre de ce matin. Mis à part de la surprise, le choc, j'avais ressenti de l'amour pour lui. Tout ce que j'avais enfoui très profondément en moi, tous mes sentiments pour lui étaient remontés d'un seul coup. Ça m'avait submergée, troublée et j'avais mal de l'aimer à ce point, mal de ne pas pouvoir vivre cet amour. Dans l'ascenseur, j'avais été frustrée qu'il ne me touche pas, j'aurais voulu que ses mains se posent sur moi. J'avais été aussi surprise de sa froideur, sa distance. J'aurais imaginé qu'il bloque l'ascenseur, qu'il me hurle dessus, qu'il donne des coups dans les parois. Non il était resté disons, zen. De plus il me laissait le choix... il prenait le risque que je parte à nouveau sans lui parler.

J'avais la sensation d'être épuisée. Je savais ce que je devais faire, ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis ce matin, depuis que je l'avais vu mais... mes sentiments étaient trop forts et je n'avais pas le courage de les ignorer alors qu'il était si près de moi. Tous les jours, je luttais contre l'envie de lui envoyer un mail, ou de l'appeler. Mais j'avais imaginé qu'il avait refait sa vie, et puis New York devait l'occuper. Visiblement pas tant que ça au final.

19h ! Merde ! Je m'étais endormie ! Je me relevai afin de m'asseoir et me frottai les yeux, je n'avais pas senti le sommeil arriver. Le pire, c'est que je n'avais pas du tout l'impression d'être reposée. Après m'être étirée, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin de m'octroyer une bonne douche qui, je l'espérais, me remettrait les idées en place. Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, j'allai chercher un téléphone portable prépayé que je ne devais utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence. Je composai le numéro mais au moment d'appuyer sur appel, je me ravisai. Je le ferais plus tard. J'allai dans ma chambre et enfilai les premiers vêtements qui me passaient sous la main. Une culotte, une jupe tailleur, un soutien-gorge, un chemisier et hop j'y vais !

- **Je vais aller voir Edward, Brad Pitt, je vais aller lui dire au revoir ! Nous n'avons pas pu le faire la première fois, mais là c'est l'occasion. Je lui dirai en face que c'est fini nous deux, qu'on ne doit plus se revoir. Je reviens dans une heure ou deux.**

Après avoir enfilé une veste et des ballerines, je sortis de chez moi pour me diriger vers l'hôtel où logeait Edward. Il fallait que l'on parle, j'étais déterminée à lui dire les choses, que tout était fini ! Notre histoire, si belle avait-elle été, méritait une rupture en bonne et due forme ! Je pense que je ne le laisserai pas parler en premier, je n'entrerai même pas dans sa suite. Je lui dirai simplement que je suis désolée de l'avoir si lâchement quitté, qu'il ne méritait pas ça mais qu'à l'époque, je n'avais pas eu la force d'attendre son retour... ce n'était pas la vérité mais... bref. Je devrai aussi lui dire qu'il ne fallait plus que l'on se revoit, que j'allais de nouveau partir qu'il ne devait pas me chercher.

Et s'il ne m'avait pas cherchée au final ? Et si c'était un hasard ? Et s'il avait vraiment voulu travailler avec Luke, qu'ensuite il ait appris que j'étais son assistante et qu'il ait décidé de me faire du mal ? Revenir, me faire culpabiliser, me tourmenter. Et s'il voulait juste constater qu'il ne m'aimait plus, qu'il ne m'avait jamais réellement aimée. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il me laissait le choix de venir le voir ou non. Il s'en fichait sûrement dans le fond. Il venait juste tirer un trait définitif sur nous. Ça arrangerait tout le monde.. mais je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir ça.

Arrivée dans le hall de l'hôtel, je me dirigeai vers l'accueil et demandai l'étage de l'Ambassador Suite. Après avoir reçu les informations, je montai dans l'ascenseur puis en sortis à l'étage de la suite. J'étais très nerveuse, j'avais chaud, mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Avec un peu de chance, il couchait vraiment avec sa nouvelle assistante... non ! Ça me ferait vraiment trop de mal. Arrivée devant la porte, je mis un moment avant de frapper. Je recommençai mon opération en constatant que la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas là... refusant de toquer une troisième fois, je m'apprêtais à partir quand j'entendis des pas de l'autre côté de la porte, un juron aussi. Je souris à moitié, ça c'était Edward !

La porte finit par s'ouvrir. Mon discours était prêt, j'allais parler mais mes mots restèrent dans ma gorge, ma bouche était sèche et je ne répondais plus de rien. Edward était torse nu, ses cheveux longs mouillés tombaient en lui encadrant le visage, il ne portait qu'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Après un rapide constat sur sa nouvelle musculature, mes yeux trouvèrent les siens. Sombres et froids. Il recula dans le couloir tout en portant une main à sa tête pour dégager ses cheveux et les coiffer en arrière, son visage était inexpressif. Il aurait dû me terrifier, mais il était si beau... alors je craquai.

Je n'étais pas assez forte, je m'étais surestimée en pensant que je pourrais le voir sans ressentir aucune émotion. Au lieu de débiter mon discours de rupture bourré de bêtises, je me jetai sur lui, mes bras entourant de toute mes forces sa taille, ma joue sur sa poitrine, puis j'éclatai en sanglot.

Je l'aimais, je l'aimais plus que tout, je n'aimerais personne d'autre que lui. J'étais malheureuse sans lui, je n'étais rien d'autre que du vide sidéral loin de lui. Je le voulais, je le désirais, il me manquait, vivre sans lui était une torture des plus ignobles. Je vivais sans vivre.

Il ne me touchait pas, je me collai fermement à lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, laissant mon désespoir prendre le dessus mais lui n'avait pas pas encore bougé, il n'avait même pas refermé la porte de sa suite. Je m'en fichais, je ne le lâcherais pas à moins qu'il ne m'y force, je passais outre sa froideur. Sentir son corps contre le mien soulageait ma peine, malgré mes pleurs, son contact m'apaisait, comme si je n'avais plus peur. Il était là.

 **\- Edward..!**

C'était un appel au secours, un cri de douleur. Lentement, très lentement, je le sentis tendre le bras pour fermer la porte, je l'entendis claquer et après un temps infini mais avec soulagement, je le sentis m'enlacer. Il me serra fort contre lui, sa joue se posa sur ma tête. Il ne chercha pas à me parler pour me consoler, ni à me réconforter par de tendres gestes, il se contentait de me prendre dans ses bras.

Légèrement apaisée, je me calmai un peu. Mon corps avait encore quelques sursauts, quelques larmes coulaient encore mais le pire était passé. Doucement Edward remonta ses mains jusqu'à mes épaules, puis il m'écarta un peu de lui. Mes mains accrochèrent ses poignets et mon regard capta le sien. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais je ne voyais pas de larme. Sans prononcer un mot, il déplaça ses mains jusqu'à les placer autour de mon visage, mes doigts étaient toujours soudés à ses poignets. Presque timidement, il passa ses pouces sur mes joues, afin d'essuyer mes larmes. Je fermai les yeux à ce contact, le premier geste tendre entre nous depuis des mois. Lorsque je rouvris les paupières, je fus forcée de constater que rien n'était gagné, son regard et son visage était toujours aussi dur.

 **\- Edward je...**

Il fronça les sourcils et me fit taire en posant son pouce sur mes lèvres qu'il caressa par la suite. Sa respiration s'accéléra, il se battait contre quelque chose que j'ignorais, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et sans que je ne comprenne et avec une rapidité surprenante, il fondit sur mes lèvres. Avant de me poser trop de questions, je répondis à son baiser et alors qu'un de ses bras entourait ma taille avec fermeté et que sa main tenait ma nuque, je fourrai mes doigts dans ses cheveux en m'y accrochant.

Collant son bassin au mien, il força de sa langue le barrage de mes dents et malgré sa barbe piquante, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir. C'était si bon de le retrouver. J'avais l'impression de revivre, d'être exactement à l'endroit où je devais être. Dans ses bras. D'un geste brusque, il tira sur les pans de mon chemisier et en fit sauter les boutons, retroussa ma jupe et il me souleva ensuite de terre, mes jambes autour de sa taille, mes mains autour de son cou. Mon dos se retrouva plaqué contre la porte d'entrée de la suite, sa bouche dévorait mon cou, sa langue léchait ma peau traçant un sillon brûlant jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il tortura de baisers fiévreux.

Passant un bras sous mes fesses pour me garder en équilibre, il remonta son autre main sur ma cuisse jusqu'à atteindre ma culotte déjà trempée. Sept mois sans sexe, sept mois sans Edward... Sans me ménager, et je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse, il écarta mon sous-vêtement et deux de ses doigts me pénétrèrent. Je poussai un cri à la fois de plaisir, de soulagement mais aussi de surprise face à la bestialité de ses gestes. Sa bouche avait retrouvé la mienne, ses doigts allaient et venaient avec force en moi, il grognait, je haletais, gémissais, criais son prénom et au moment où l'orgasme se présenta, Edward cessa tout mouvement.

Il me reposa au sol, tira sur la fermeture de ma jupe et m'en débarrassa en même temps que ma culotte. Ses yeux étaient fixés aux miens, il m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres et je pus presque voir un bref sourire passer sur ses lèvres. Pendant ce cours moment, j'eus l'impression de retrouver notre complicité, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés.

Ne me laissant pas le temps de me perdre dans mes pensées, il finit de me déshabiller, lui avait perdu sa serviette depuis un petit moment déjà. Sans gêne et sans me cacher, je regardai son corps nu. Exactement comme dans mes souvenirs ! Ne pouvant pas résister à la tentation, je tendis ma main vers lui et enroulai mes doigts autour de son sexe. Son corps fut pris de frissons et tandis que je le caressais, il ferma les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière, les mâchoires serrées. Heureuse d'avoir le dessus, je ne perdis pas de temps, me mis à genoux devant lui et le pris dans ma bouche.

- **AH... Bella putain ! Oui... !**

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait et prononçait mon nom depuis mon arrivée ici. Fière qu'il lâche un peu prise, je mis tout mon cœur dans cette caresse, masturbant la base de sa verge et suçant fort ce que je pouvais prendre dans ma bouche. Ma langue s'enroulait autour de lui, mes dents râpaient doucement sa peau. Je le sentais grossir encore et encore, je le sentais pulser, tressauter. Puis d'un coup, je perdis tout contrôle de la situation. L'une de ses mains s'était accrochée à mes cheveux à l'arrière de mon crâne m'empêchant de bouger. Ses hanches venaient vers moi, je ne pouvais faire autrement que de le recevoir, son gland frappait dans le fond de ma gorge et je fis tout mon possible pour passer outre la désagréable sensation que les déglutissements me procuraient. De cette manière, il avait tous les pouvoirs, il me dominait complètement et je savais qu'il adorait ça.

Alors que ses hanches continuaient à aller et venir, je levai les yeux vers lui, son regard était planté sur visage, ma bouche je suppose, puis quand il s'aperçut que je le regardais, son sexe palpita puis il poussa un cri quand la jouissance prit possession de lui. Je m'appliquais à avaler tout ce qu'il me donnait, puis tandis qu'il s'appuyait d'une main sur la porte derrière moi et qu'il reprenait ses esprits, je nettoyai consciencieusement son pénis qui n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur malgré l'orgasme. Quand j'eus fini, je déposai plusieurs baisers sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, puis remontai jusqu'à ses hanches où mes lèvres et ma langue suivaient le V dessiné sur son corps parfait.

Remis, il m'aida à me relever et toujours sans un mot, il me porta dans ses bras, mes jambes nouées à sa taille et mon bassin qui se frottait de manière éhontée contre lui. Lèvres contre lèvres, nous quittâmes enfin l'entrée de la suite et il nous conduisit jusqu'à la chambre où il me lâcha sur le lit. J'eus un petit rire amusé lorsque je rebondis sur le matelas, même Edward sembla en rire. Cependant, il ne perdit pas de temps, il m'allongea au milieu du lit, écarta mes cuisses et sa bouche plongea sur mon intimité.

Encore une fois, il arrêta toute caresse juste avant que je ne bascule dans la jouissance. Frustrée et hébétée par tant de sensations, je réalisai à peine qu'il m'avait retournée, face contre le matelas. Il releva mon bassin et je le sentis s'installer derrière moi. Sa bouche vint embrasser mon épaule, puis il suivit ma colonne vertébrale avec lenteur. L'une de ses mains avait mon sein droit en coupe qu'il malaxait, l'autre caressait ma fente humide qui n'attendait plus que lui. D'un geste sec et rapide, il me pénétra enfin nous arrachant tout deux un cri.

Il était enfin à sa place, j'étais enfin comblée. Mon corps ne l'avait pas oublié et le sien n'avait visiblement pas oublié le mien non plus. Tout cela était naturel, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle ne pouvant aller avec aucune autre. C'était ensemble ou rien.

Avec rythme, Edward me pilonna. C'était à la fois terriblement bon, frustrant car je ne pouvais pas le voir, et douloureux parce qu'il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ses actes. Encore une fois, il avait le dessus, il contrôlait tout de notre rapport. Cela ne me surprenait pas, il avait toujours eu un côté dominant dans nos relations et bizarrement, j'aimais ça. Du moment que je pouvais bouger et avoir une possibilité de me défendre, je n'avais pas peur.

Perdant tout contrôle sur ma respiration, mes gémissements et mes cris, je me laissai aller, m'enivrant de ce plaisir qui me consumait. Edward avait jusque-là maintenu mes hanches avec fermeté, je ne serais pas surprise d'être marquée demain. Je poussai un nouveau cri quand je sentis sa main s'abattre sur l'une de mes fesses. C'était bon. Il claqua ensuite l'autre et je me cambrai, resserrant mes parois autour de lui. Mais nouvelle frustration, il se retira et je me retrouvai maintenant sur le dos.

 **\- Edward... s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît...**

Je n'en pouvais plus, à chaque fois que j'étais sur le point de jouir, il me privait de mon plaisir. Je ne pourrais bientôt plus endurer tout ça. Toujours en silence, sans me parler, il me réconforta en trouvant mes lèvres et en m'embrassant pour la première fois avec tendresse. Il me pénétra ensuite une nouvelle fois et il reprit ses assauts. Alors que mes mains couraient dans son dos ou se perdaient dans ses cheveux, il s'empara de mes bras, qu'il plaça au-dessus de ma tête et ses doigts se fermèrent autour de mes poignets.

Là je paniquais, je perdais tout semblant de liberté. Le plaisir se transforma en douleur et j'eus l'horrible sensation de n'être qu'un objet. Il s'amusait avec moi, il me poussait à bout, il se vengeait de cette façon. J'étais sa prisonnière, je n'avais pas d'importance. Le fait qu'il ne me parle pas, qu'il ne me laisse pas vraiment le toucher, qu'il ne montre aucune douceur me fit réaliser que tout ça n'était peut-être que de l'animosité dépourvue de moindre sentiments. Il me punissait.

Me débattant dans un premier, j'abandonnai. Il était trop fort. Il devenait un agresseur. Je tournai la tête, fermai les yeux très fort et mordis mes lèvres pour ne pas craquer. Je refusais de le voir, je ne voulais pas que son visage prenne le mauvais rôle dans mes cauchemars. Alors qu'un de ses énièmes assauts se fit encore plus brutal, je ne pus contenir mon sanglot et les larmes, de douleur cette fois, roulèrent sur mes joues. Peut-être que je le méritais au fond...

- **Bella ?**

Je ne réagis pas, mais il arrêta tout mouvement, se retira lentement de moi et lâcha mes poignets.

\- **Bella... non, chérie non... je suis désolé ! Je ne me suis pas rendu compte. Bébé s'il te plaît... ne pleure pas. Je me suis laiss** **é** **dépasser. Vien** **s** **Bella, vien** **s** **ma puce.**

Assis sur le lit, il me souleva et m'installa sur ses cuisses.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas... pardon bébé, pardon.**

 **\- Ne fai** **s** **pas ça... s'il te plaît. Ne le fai** **s** **plus jamais.**

 **\- Je sais chérie, je sais. Excuse** **-** **moi.**

Il essuya mes joues de ses mains avant de les embrasser, puis il me serra contre lui, me câlinant un temps avant de se remettre à stimuler mon corps. Il se montra beaucoup doux, plus intentionné. Peu à peu, mon désir refit surface et timidement, je le touchais ou l'embrassais. De nouveau prête pour lui, il ne nous fit pas changer de position, et il m'aida à m'empaler sur lui.

Cette fois c'est moi qui menait la danse. Il m'accompagnait. Nous ne baisions plus, nous faisions l'amour. Posant mon front contre le sien, je me déhanchais sur lui. Il enfouit ensuite sa tête dans mon cou qu'il embrassa. Sa main se glissa alors entre nous, caressant de son pouce mon clitoris. Mes parois se refermèrent autour de lui, puis enfin, je basculai dans l'extase, mon corps s'arqua, maintenu par les bras d'Edward qui se libérait à son tour. Secouée par de longs et délicieux spasmes de jouissance, je répétais inlassablement le prénom de mon amant avant de m'écrouler contre lui. C'était si bon.

Pendant un moment, nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en silence. Je ne voulais pas voir ce moment se briser, qui sait ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Et puis la pensée de ma véritable raison ici se refit une place dans mon esprit. Je voulais que l'on se dise au revoir. Voilà, nous l'avions fait. Prise d'un frisson, Edward me serra un peu plus contre lui et nous allongea sur le lit. Il m'embrassa chastement du bout des lèvres avant de se lever du lit et de disparaître dans ce qui devait être la salle de bain.

Que devais-je faire ? Aller le rejoindre ? Me rhabiller et l'attendre afin de lui dire au revoir. Partir sans rien dire ? Attendre simplement son retour en restant dans le lit ? De toute façon, je n'avais pas la force de bouger. S'il voulait que je parte, je partirais, mais là mon corps était trop fatigué et douloureux pour prendre des initiatives.

Edward finit par réapparaître, il avait enfilé un caleçon et avait un gant de toilette à la main. Il s'assit sur le lit, passa sa main doucement entre mes jambes afin de les écarter et très doucement, il passa le gant entre elles pour une toilette des plus intimes. C'était très sensible et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner ou de grimacer. Comme pour m'apaiser, Edward, qui avait sa main sur l'une de mes hanches, effectuait des petits cercles relaxant avec son pouce.

Je le regardais faire, il était attentionné, méticuleux, concentré. Mais encore une fois son visage n'exprimait rien. Peut-être à cause de cette barbe encore une fois ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de la première fois qu'il avait fait ça. C'était à New York, la première fois où nous avions fait l'amour ensemble. Je chérissais ce souvenir, ma vie avait changé ce jour-là. Je fermai les yeux en repensant à tout cela, puis Edward cessa sa toilette, je l'entendis repartir. Puis n'entendis plus rien du tout.

\- **Bella... Bella... Non ! Bella s'il te plaît...**

J'ouvris les yeux. Où étais-je ? Ah oui, au Four Seasons. Dans la suite d'Edward... dans le lit d'Edward. Je l'y avais rejoint pour faire mes adieux, mais les choses n'avaient pas tourné comme je l'avais prévu. Il était tard, je n'avais pas l'heure mais la nuit état encore bien là. À côté de moi Edward me tournait le dos, il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, en chient de fusil. Il gémissait, comme s'il pleurait. Parfois il chuchotait mon prénom.

J'allumai la lampe de chevet à côté de moi, jetai un œil à son portable, 1h. Je me levai pour faire le tour du lit et m'assis près lui. Il pleurait vraiment, son visage, bien qu'endormi, était empli de tristesse et de douleur. Seigneur... il faisait des cauchemars lui aussi. Mon cœur se serra, je savais mieux que personne à quel point cela était dur à vivre. Prise de compassion et de culpabilité, je passai ma main sur sa joue. Il sembla s'apaiser. Je m'aperçus alors qu'il serrait quelque chose contre lui, mais lorsque j'essayai de prendre ce qu'il tenait, il resserra ses mains autour de sa prise en poussant une longue plainte.

Je savais ce que c'était, je l'avais reconnu. C'était ma nuisette, celle qu'il avait prise dans mon armoire le soir de son départ pour New York. Avant que je ne parte moi-même. Il l'avait gardée tout ce temps, il dormait avec... il ne m'avait pas oubliée, il n'avait pas renoncé à notre histoire. Il m'aimait toujours comme moi je l'aimais encore.

 **\- Bella...**

Je me mis à caresser ses cheveux, tendrement. Il se détendit.

 **\- Je suis désolée, Edward... si désolée mon amour. Je n'avais pas le choix.**

J'embrassai sa joue puis me relevai dans l'idée d'aller prendre une douche Mais lorsque tout contact entre nous cessa, Edward se remit à geindre et reprit sa position fœtale. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Me remettant près de lui, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Je suis là Edward... chéri c'est un mauvais rêve. Tout va bien Edward.**

Encore une fois, il se détendit à mon toucher. Il agissait à l'inverse de moi, quand je faisais des rêves, il ne fallait pas me toucher, je devenais enragée sinon. Lui s'apaisait même si je voyais bien que son cauchemar n'était pas terminé. Passant doucement mes mains sur ses joues, j'essuyai ses larmes, puis j'embrassai son visage.

- **Bella.**

 **\- Je suis là. Tu fais un cauchemar. Réveille toi.**

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, il respirait fort et sembla un temps désorienté. Je restai assise à côté de lui, je caressais toujours ses cheveux afin de le rassurer.

\- **Isabella...**

Je lui souris et il prit ma main dans la sienne, tenant toujours de l'autre ma nuisette.

 **\- Bella.**

 **\- Je suis là. Tu faisais un mauvais rêve.**

 **\- Tu es partie. C'est encore un rêve. Tu n'es pas là.**

 **\- Je suis là. Nous sommes à Houston, au Texas. Tu es réveillé.**

 **\- Tu es partie...**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Tu m'as laissé. Abandonné...**

 **\- Je sais. Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas le choix.**

 **\- Je fais un rêve... tu n'es pas là. Ma Bella n'a pas de frange...**

Je ris doucement en secouant la tête. Quand j'étais partie, j'avais coupé un peu mes cheveux et fait une frange.

 **\- Et mon Edward n'a pas les cheveux longs et cette barbe affreuse ! Tu piques !**

Il sourit mais il était encore hébété par son cauchemar, il ne distinguait pas encore le vrai du faux. C'était un sentiment que je connaissais plutôt bien. Je me penchai alors vers lui et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit immédiatement à mon baiser et très vite, sa langue se noua à la mienne. Il se releva, s'asseyant sur le lit et me fit glisser sur ses cuisses. Sans quitter ses lèvres, je passai mes bras autour de son cou. Il caressa mes cuisses, mon ventre, mes seins, me faisant gémir.

Il m'allongea ensuite sur le lit afin de me surplomber. D'instinct, je passai mes jambes autour de sa taille, il embrassa mon visage avec une infinie tendresse, il alla ensuite cajoler mon cou, puis mes seins. Cette fois tout se fit dans la douceur. Aucun mouvement brusque, aucune agressivité. Lorsqu'il me pénétra, il planta son regard brûlant dans le mien.

Nous ne nous quittâmes pas un instant des yeux, nous partagions pleinement ce moment d'amour. Pas de cris, pas de grands gestes, pas de mots. Nous atteignîmes ensemble l'orgasme, j'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais, je le pensais si fort... cependant je ne pensais pas avoir le droit de lui dire. Il allait falloir qu'on parle, que je lui explique. Cette nuit était la nuit que nous n'avions pas eu il y a sept mois.

Toujours en douceur, Edward se retira de moi et s'allongea à mes côtés. Je me lovai contre lui, profitant simplement de ses caresses. Mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls, je n'avais plus la force de lutter contre le sommeil. Je savais qu'à mon prochain réveil, les choses ne seraient pas les mêmes. Il ferait peut-être jour, il faudra parler, des sept mois, de l'avenir. Ça ne serait pas facile mais il faudrait le faire.

Le lit était froid, j'étais seule. Il faisait toujours nuit. Me redressant dans le lit, je cherchai sur la table de chevet le téléphone d'Edward. Il n'y était pas. Je me levai, pris le drap que j'enroulai autour de moi et sortis de la chambre. Il y avait de la lumière dans le salon. Edward était là, un verre de whisky à la main, tourné vers la fenêtre, observant la vue qui n'avait rien de grandiose. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt et d'un jogging. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge, 5h.

 **\- Edward ?**

Il se tourna vers moi, me regarda un instant avant de retourner contempler la vue. Tranquillement, je m'assis sur le canapé, nerveuse de ce qui allait arriver. Pendant près de dix minutes, aucun de nous ne parla. Edward ne bougea pas, il termina son verre de whisky et s'en servit un deuxième. De nouveau tourné vers la fenêtre, il soupira puis prit enfin la parole.

 **\- J'ai imaginé tellement de scénarios... je t'ai détestée, haïe même. Je t'ai pleurée, je t'ai cherchée, je me suis inquiété, j'ai déprimé. Tu m'as anéanti, je ne suis plus moi, ça fait sept mois que je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Je ne dors plus, je fais des putains de rêves et de cauchemars chaque nuit ! Je ne sor** **s** **plus, je ne vois plus personne, je n'ai pas envie, je n'ai plus le goût à rien.**

Il s'arrêta et afin de boire une gorgée de son verre. Je ne dis rien. J'étais aussi vide que lui, mais je m'en voulait de lui avoir fait vivre ça. J'étais une horrible personne. Je savais bien que la rupture ne serait pas facile, mais jamais, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il ne s'en relève pas, que ça le détruise autant. Je l'avais toujours vu si fort... Il reprit la parole après un long moment de silence.

- **J'ai cru qu'on t'avai** **t** **kidnappée. Que tu avai** **s** **eu un accident... j'ai imaginé que tu étai** **s** **morte. J'ai attendu une rançon ou je ne sais quoi. Tou** **s** **les pires situations étaient bonnes à imaginer pour expliquer ton silence. Rien... pas un compte bancaire, pas d'abonnement téléphone, internet... pas de bail à ton nom... pas même un billet d'avion ! J'ai regardé pendant des heures les images de trois jours de vidéo surveillance des aéroports et de la gare... tu n'étais nulle part. J'étais désespéré. Comment** **as-** **tu fai** **t** **?**

Il se tourna vers moi. Je resserrai le drap autour de moi en baissant les yeux.

- **J'ai... pris l'avion de Port Angeles. Je n'ai pas de compte en banque, je touche tout en liquide et paye tout comme ça... je n'ai plus de téléphone et plus d'ordinateur.**

Je l'entendis soupirer puis il me tourna une nouvelle fois le dos. Cette fois, il avait son téléphone à la main et tapait quelque chose dessus. Un message ? À qui ? Je ne pouvais pas rester. Je me levai.

 **\- Edward... je dois partir... je ne peux pas rester. J'ai été stupide de venir mais je pensais être assez forte pour ne pas... enfin je voulais que l'on puisse se dire au revoir. Je vais avoir des problèmes si je... enfin il faut que j'y aille.**

 **\- Des problèmes ? Par qui ? Et tu crois sincèrement que maintenant que je t'ai retrouv** **ée** **je vais t** **e** **laisser partir comme ça ? Tu t'es dit quoi ? « C'est bon maintenant que je me suis fait baiser comme une bête je peux partir tranquillement ! » Sérieusement Isabella !**

 **\- Non... non. Mais...**

 **\- Mais quoi Bella ? MAIS QUOI !? Ça fait sept mois que j'attends mes réponses ! Hors de question que tu te sauves encore une fois comme une voleuse ! Et je t'ai donné l'occasion de le faire, tu ne serais pas là si tu ne l'avais pas voulu.**

Il avait raison, cela dit, j'étais sûre qu'un type qu'il avait engagé m'aurait suivie au cas où j'aurais décidé de partir. J'étais certaine qu'il me faisait miroiter une fausse réalité. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Il avait raison.

\- **Je devais le faire. Pour New York, ta carrière, celle des autres... l'entreprise. C'était plus simple comme ça.**

 **\- Arrête tes conneries ! On avait un plan ! On serait parti, tu aurais trouvé un travail, on aurait fait quelque chose ensemble. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu es partie ? Tu m'avais dis que tu ne le ferais pas...**

 **\- Je sais oui...**

 **\- POURQUOI ! TU ME L'AVAIS PROMIS ! TU NE DEVAIS PAS PARTIR ! REPONDS** **-** **MOI PUTAIN !**

Je me mis à pleurer, il me faisait peur. Mais il semblait tellement souffrir. J'étais une horrible personne. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qui s'était réellement passé. Sans bouger, me laissant pleurer sur le canapé, il attendit simplement que je me calme.

- **Tu es tombée enceinte et tu as eu peur de me le dire ?**

Je relevai vivement les yeux vers lui Quoi ?

 **\- Enceinte ? Non... non !**

 **\- J'en sais rien Bella, je cherche une raison ! Une explication ! J'ai interrogé tout le monde à la boite, ma famille, Jasper et Alice, ta psy, tes parents... j'ai même été jusqu'à aller chez Jane pour m'assurer qu'elle n'y ét** **ait** **pour rien.**

 **\- Jane ? Mais elle n'a pas le droit de...**

 **\- On s'en fout ! Que** **s** **'est-il passé ? Tu ne m'aimais pas ?**

 **\- Si... bien sûr que si je t'aimais !**

Et je t'aime toujours.

 **\- J'ai pensé que tu t'étais servie de moi pour une raison ou une autre.**

 **\- Oh Edward, non. Je n'ai jamais ét** **é** **aussi amoureuse de quelqu'un. Je ne t'ai jamais, jamais menti sur mes sentiments.**

 **\- Alors tu ne m'aimes pas suffisamment.**

 **\- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix.**

 **\- On aurait trouvé une solution, ensemble ! Et on va en trouver une maintenant ! Tu dis que tu vas avoir des problèmes... je ne laisserai plus rien t'arriver !**

 **\- Je ne peux pas Edward.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?**

J'essuyai mes yeux avec le drap toujours serré autour de moi.

 **\- Il fallait que je parte c'est tout.**

 **\- Tu es malade ?**

 **\- Non... Edward je t'en prie.**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu penses qu'en te sacrifiant comme tu le fais ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'héroïque ? Sainte Isabella ! Non, ton acte était égo** **ï** **ste ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de personnes que tu fais souffrir Bella ! Tes parents, ma sœur, Emmett, Rose, Alice... ta psy m'appelle toutes les semaines pour savoir si j'ai quelque chose, Paul** **a** **bossé comme un dingue pour m'aider dans mes recherches. Même Mike nous a aidés. Et moi... Bella, tu as pensé à moi ? À la façon dont tu m'as broyé le cœur ?**

 **\- Je regrette... je n'avais pas le courage d'attendre ton retour. Je me suis dégonflée, je ne pouvais pas te le dire en face.**

Il sembla réfléchir un instant et regarda son téléphone. Le soleil était en train de se lever.

\- **Tu... as quelqu'un d'autre ? Il y a un autre homme ? Tu l'aimes plus que moi ?**

Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête.

 **\- Non Edward. Tu es le seul.**

 **\- Bella, je vais te poser une question. Suivant ta réponse alors je te laisserai partir. Soi** **s** **honnête, au moins une dernière fois. Pas de mensonge, pas de réponse facile afin de fuir plus rapidement. S'il te plaît.**

 **\- Oui. D'accord.**

Il s'approcha de moi, posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et caressa mes joues de ses pouces. Il inspira et j'attendis sa question en le regardant dans les yeux.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **Qu'en dites vous ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bise**

 **Lexi**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonsoir !  
**

 **Comment ça va ?**

 **Mille merci à vous pour les reviews !**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction !**

 **Alors vous êtes prête pour la suite ?**

 **On se retrouve en bas pour une annonce... =(**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV Bella

 _ **\- Bella, je vais te poser une question. Suivant ta réponse alors je te laisserai partir. Soi**_ _ **s**_ _ **honnête, au moins une dernière fois. Pas de mensonge, pas de réponse facile afin de fuir plus rapidement. S'il te plaît.**_

 _ **\- Oui. D'accord.**_

 _Il s'approcha de moi, posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et caressa mes joues de ses pouces. Il inspira et j'attendis sa question en le regardant dans les yeux._

 **\- Même si je t'en veux, même si tu m'as rendu malheureux. Malgré tout il y a une chose que je ne peux pas ignorer. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Isabella et je... ça fait sept mois que je vi** **s** **l** **'** **expérience la plus douloureuse qui soit. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. C'est trop dur. Je te cherche depuis le jour où tu es partie. Ma vie se résume à travailler, faire du sport et chercher ma femme.**

Je fermai les yeux en frissonnant. « Ma femme ».

- **Oublie le fait que tu penses que tu auras des problèmes. Réponds avec ton cœur. M'aimes-tu toujours autant que moi je t'aime ?**

J'avais dis que je serais honnête. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas mentir. J'aimais cet homme plus que tout au monde. Incapable de parler, je hochai simplement la tête.

 **\- Dis** **-** **le** **-** **moi, Bella.**

 **\- C'est trop douloureux.**

 **\- Je ne te laisserai pas repartir, Bella. Quoi qu'il** **s** **e passe, je t'aiderai. On affrontera ça ensemble.**

 **\- Tu m'en voudras.**

 **\- Je t'en veux déjà, bébé. C'est trop tard pour ça.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai rêve de te retrouv** **er** **, j'ai voulu des milliers de fois t'appeler, t'envoyer un mail. J'ai tellement attendu que tu me trouves. Après ce que** **s** **'est passé avec Jacob... je ne pensais pas pouvoir vivre quelque chose de plus douloureux. Mais j'ai dû te quitter...**

 **\- Rentre avec moi Bella. Explique** **-** **moi. Après cette nuit... tu t'imagines vraiment repartir ? Après tout ce que j'ai di** **t** **? Tu pourrais réellement fuir une nouvelle fois ?**

 **\- C'est ce que je devrais faire.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Je secouai la tête, je ne pouvais pas le lui dire.

 **\- Dis** **-** **moi que tu m'aimes Bella. Rentre avec moi à Seattle. Laisse** **-** **moi régl** **er** **mes affaires là** **-** **bas et dans quinze jours nous pouvons vivre ensemble à New York.**

Je rêvais toujours de New York. Je souris à cette idée, j'en avais envie.

- **C'est ce que nous avons toujours voulu** **,** **chérie. Quoi qu'il t'arrive, je t'en supplie laisse** **-** **moi entr** **er** **de nouveau dans ta vie. Je ne cesserai jamais de te chercher de toute façon. Même s'il faut des années, je te retrouverai. Tu as fui une situation difficile avec Jacob... ne recommence pas. Arrête de fuir.**

 **\- Je pense à toi Edward. C'est pour toi que je ne peux pas...**

 **\- C'est pour moi que tu dois revenir. Je ne suis plus le même, je suis mort. J'ai besoin de toi. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**

Je voulais céder, je voulais dire oui. Mais j'avais peur des conséquences, sur lui, son travail, sur moi... Voyant que je ne disais rien il recula de moi, il ne me toucha plus.

 **\- J'aimerais** **t** **e hurler dessus, Bella. Te dire encore et encore à quel point je te déteste de me faire autant de mal. Je voudrais te crier toute ma rage, toute ma douleur... mais je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis trop malheureux pour ça. Je n'arrive même pas à définir ce que je ressen** **s** **. Je ne suis pas venu dans le but de te le faire payer. Je suis là dans le but de te ramener avec moi. Si tu as peur de ma colère, que tu penses que je pourrais te faire du mal... tu te trompes.**

 **\- Tu pourrai** **s** **être brisé Edward.**

 **\- Si tu es à mes côté, je m'en remettrai. C'est de cette situation que je ne me relève pas.**

 **\- Tu m'en voudras.**

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'en veux déjà.**

 **\- Ce sera plus fort.**

 **\- Je t'aimerai toujours plus que je ne t'en voudrai.**

Il secoua la tête et regarda son téléphone.

 **\- Va t'habiller, nous allons descendre prendre un petit** **-** **déjeuner et nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard.**

 **\- Je... tu as déchiré mon chemisier.**

 **\- Ah. Pardon.**

Il revint vers moi et prit ma main dans la sienne afin de nous emmener dans la chambre. Il sortit ensuite de sa valise une de ses chemises et me la tendit. Je le remerciai d'un sourire, allai ramasser le reste de mes vêtements dans le couloir de la suite et allai enfin m'habiller. Mon look était catastrophique mais je m'en fichais, la chemise trop grande n'allait pas vraiment avec la jupe. Une fois prête, je retrouvai Edward dans le salon.

- **Prête ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu es magnifique.**

 **\- Te fiche pas de moi !**

Il rit et reprit ma main dans la sienne pour nous faire sortir de la chambre. Sans se lâcher, nous descendîmes jusqu'au hall de l'hôtel. Edward se dirigea vers la réception.

 **\- Bonjour. J'occupe la suite Ambassador, monsieur Cullen. Mon assistante passera chercher le double du pass d'ici cinq minutes. Jessica Stanley.**

 **\- Bien monsieur. Autre chose ?**

 **\- Non, rien. Merci.**

Sur ce, nous partîmes vers la salle de restauration. Comment cette pimbêche pouvait travailler pour lui ? Elle avait l'air si nunuche ! De plus elle était folle de lui, elle s'imaginait déjà sortir avec lui... Ma grande, c'était moi avec lui cette nuit ! Merde ! Non, je ne pouvais pas être jalouse !

- **À** **quoi tu penses ?**

 **\- Ton assistante. Elle a l'air nul, comment tu fais ? Je t'ai habitué à un travail comme ça ?**

Edward éclata de rire alors que nous suivions le garçon de salle pour notre table.

 **\- Ne me parle pas d'elle. Elle est pire que nulle.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi ?**

Il sourit et nous nous installâmes à notre table.

 **\- Emmett m'a engueul** **é** **. En sept mois, j'ai changé sept fois d'assistante.**

 **\- Oh, c'est pour ça qu'elle était si fière d'avoir dépassé son premier mois.**

 **\- Ouais, Emmett veu** **t** **que je la garde, changer tous les mois, c'est du boulot, des papiers et de l'argent. Mais elle ne me ser** **t** **à rien. Juste à imprimer des trucs, prendre quelques messages et apporter mon café. Sinon je le fais tout seul.**

 **\- Les rendez** **-** **vous ? La gestion de ton agenda ?**

 **\- J'ai appris à le faire comme un grand. Ça m'emmerde mais au moins c'est bien fait. Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que toi.**

Je fis un demi sourire et baissai les yeux sur la carte.

 **\- Tu ne me pensais pas capable de le faire ?**

 **\- C'est beaucoup de travail et je connais ta petite tête.**

 **\- Je n'ai que ça à faire, bosser, que ça à penser alors...**

 **\- Et New York ?**

Edward soupira et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Compliqué. Les contrats ont été plus longs que prévu à établir, mont** **er** **l'équipe n'a pas été simple, les travaux des bureaux ont pri** **s** **du retard, nous avons dû changer plusieurs fois les plans pour diverses raisons. Si bien qu'avec tout ça, nous n'avons officiellement commencé qu'il y a quelques semaines. Une chantier est déjà en cours et nous négocions un deuxième. Mais c'est fait à mon avis.**

Le serveur nous interrompit en prenant nos commandes. J'étais affamée, je n'avais rien dans le ventre depuis mon misérable sandwich hier midi.

\- **Et toi Bella ?**

 **\- Quoi moi ?**

 **\- Comment tu vas ?**

Je haussai simplement les épaules. Je n'avais rien à dire.

 **\- Tes parents vont bien ?**

 **\- Oui. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis... mon anniversaire. Merci de ne pas les avoir harcelés.**

 **\- Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ça. Et ton père m'a dit que lui** **-** **même ne savai** **t** **pas comment te joindre.**

 **\- J'ai mis longtemps avant d'aller vers eux. Nous nous parlons uniquement par mail via une adresse du travail.**

 **\- Tu dois de l'argent à quelqu** **'un** **?**

Je ris doucement et secouai la tête.

 **\- Non Edward. Je ne dois rien à personne.**

 **\- D'accord... et Brad Pitt ?**

 **\- Il vit sa vie de chat. Rien ne le perturbe lui. Du moment qu'il a de quoi manger !**

 **\- Tu sais, même lui me manque !**

Je souris et je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser ma main dans la sienne. Il serra ses doigts autour de moi et me sourit. Je le désirais tellement... je l'aimais si fort !

- **J'aime bien ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Même si la frange cache un peu tes yeux.**

 **\- Merci... elle est un peu longue là, c'est vrai. Moi je déteste ta barbe.**

Il rit et passa son autre main dans les poils de sa barbe.

 **\- Quoi, je** **croyais** **que tu trouvais ça sexy.**

 **\- Pas aussi long. Il ne faut pas abuser. Et puis c'est une horreur, tu piques, ça gratte... beurk !**

 **\- J'ai la flemme de la raser.**

 **\- Non. Elle te cache, elle te protège du regard des autres. Tu dissimules tes émotions derrière elle. Et tes cheveux aussi. On ne te voit plus.**

Pendant un instant il me regarda, sans un mot.

 **\- Tu as raison. C'est ma carapace à moi. Personne n'y avait pensé avant toi.**

 **\- Je te connais.**

 **\- Les autres aussi.**

 **\- Je te connais mieux.**

 **\- Tu m'aimes.**

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ne dit rien et qui l'observa. Oui je l'aimais. C'est à ce moment là que le serveur nous apporta nos petits-déjeuners, obligeant nos mains à se séparer.

\- **C'est une parenthèse, Edward. Je ne peux pas...**

 **\- Arrête avec tes parenthèses. Ok, on en ouvre une, mais ne la refermons pas cette fois !**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui arriverait si je débarquais à Seattle avec toi. Crois** **-** **moi, il ne vaut mieux pas. Et puis, ta famille doi** **t** **me détest** **er** **de t'avoir fai** **t** **ça... Emmett, Laurel...**

 **\- Laurel serait heureuse de ton retour, elle te réclame. Je ne te cache pas qu'elle a très mal pris la nouvelle, elle a fait beaucoup de crises de colère, elle était presque ingérable. Elle pleurait, elle a cassé beaucoup de choses. Tu sais que Laurel n'aime pas trop les choses imprévues, surtout quand c'est aussi brutal.**

 **\- Je suis si désolée.**

 **\- Elle va mieux. Je te le dis, elle te réclame. Elle voudrait que tu reviennes. Elle t'aime Bella.**

 **\- Elle me manque.**

Je pensais souvent à Laurel, cette petite m'avait tellement touchée, elle était si naturelle. Je l'aimais vraiment comme une sœur. L'aîné des Cullen aussi me manquait beaucoup. Nous avions une certaine complicité qui ne serait jamais remplaçable.

 **\- Et Emmett ?**

Edward soupira et son visage se ferma.

 **\- Emmett l** **"a** **mal vécu lui aussi. Enfin, il ne comprenait pas, il m'a beaucoup soutenu. Il t'a toujours accordé le bénéfice du doute. Puis il** **s** **'est fait une raison je pense. Mais il y a quinze jours, il a eu le droit à son propre malheur.**

Je reposai ma tasse de café en le regardant les sourcils froncés et avec inquiétude. Edward reprit.

 **\- Un matin Rose n'a plus senti son bébé bouger, elle ne** **s** **'est pas inquiétée, après tout elle était à huit mois et demi. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de place là** **-** **dedans. Puis après deux jours sans coups, Rose est allée consult** **er** **. Elle était morte.**

 **\- Elle ?**

 **\- Une petite fille. Jenna.**

 **\- Seigneur...**

J'étais sous le choc, c'était affreux. J'avais porté l'une de mes mains sur ma bouche, je me sentais terriblement mal. De mon autre main, je saisis celle d'Edward.

 **\- Je vais bien Bella. Enfin, ça a été un coup dur pour tout le monde. Rose est... l'ombre d'elle** **-** **même. Emmett est désemparé. Mes parents ne savent pas comment les aid** **er** **, personne ne le sai** **t** **. Laurel** **a** **d** **u** **mal à bien comprendre. D'ailleurs, quand ma mère le lui a annoncé, elle lui** **a** **dit que le bébé était « parti » Laurel** **a** **demandé s'il était parti « Comme Bella ».**

 **\- Edward... Mais qu'est-ce qui** **s** **'est passé ?**

 **\- Les médecins pensent qu'** **elle** **avait un problème cardiaque. Emmett et Rosalie ont refusé une autopsie.**

 **\- Elle a dû accouch** **er** **?**

 **\- Oui. Par voie basse. On a enterré la petite trois jours après, Rosalie n'est pas sortie de chez elle depuis. Emmett est revenu travailler mais, ce n'est pas vraiment lui. C'est un peu la merde en fait. Et moi je te cherchais. J'aurais tellement eu besoin de t'avoir dans mes bras...**

Je me reculai de lui. Je ne pouvais pas.. il fallait que je parte. Ma tête se mit soudainement à tourner, j'avais du mal à respirer.

 **\- Bella ? Bella qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

 **\- Je dois... mon sac ? Où est... il faut que je...**

 **\- Il est dans ma chambre ton sac. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Je secouai la tête et me levai pour de diriger vers la sortie. J'étais déjà dans l'ascenseur qu'Edward courrait pour m'y rejoindre.

 **\- Bon sang Bella ! Parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

Je me mis simplement à pleurer. Il tenta de me prendre dans ses bras mais je me reculai. Je ne pouvais pas. Tout ça était impossible. Arrivés à son étage je sortis.

 **\- Je te t'ouvrirai pas. Parle** **-** **moi !**

 **\- S'il te plaît... je t'en supplie Edward... s'il te plaît.**

Comme si cela changerait quelque chose, je me mis à essayer d'ouvrir la porte tout en pleurant encore plus fort. Edward finit par y passer la clef magnétique et j'entrai comme une furie dans la suite.

 **\- Isabella !**

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. J'étais arrêtée dans le salon où j'avais devant les yeux une Jessica, nue, installée dans une position très suggestive sur la table. Elle poussa un cri en me voyant, Edward me rentra dedans et découvrit la scène.

 **\- Putain mais... Merde c'est quoi ce délire ! Dégag** **ez** **de là ! Habillez** **-** **vous !**

 **\- Mais... je ne pensais pas que vous ne seriez pas seul...**

 **\- Je m'en fous ! Même si j'avais été seul vous n'aviez pas à vous foutre à poil !**

Je profitai de ce problème qu'il devait gérer pour partir à la recherche de mon sac à main. J'en avais besoin pour mes clefs. Cette petite conne venait de m'offrir une issue de secours. J'étais dans la chambre quand, en plus, j'entendis son téléphone sonner. Il ne pourrait pas me retenir. Mais il était où ce putain de sac ! Ah ! Dans le couloir, c'était un signe. Je le ramassai et ouvris la porte mais la poigne d'Edward m'en empêcha. Son regard était noir. Il ne me dit rien, il répondit simplement à son interlocuteur.

 **\- Vous en êtes certain ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Vous avez vérifié ? Mike est sûr de lui ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Bien merci. Je vous rappelle.**

Il raccrocha et m'obligea à le suivre. De retour dans le salon, il se tourna vers Jessica qui avait enfilé un peignoir et qui était mortifiée.

 **\- Vous ! Les documents que je voulais ! Où sont-il ?**

 **\- Edward, je suis vraiment désolée. Je pensais que vous ressentiez quelque chose pour moi. Comme moi pour vous je...**

 **\- C'est elle que j'aime ! Isabella Swan ! Et aucune autre ! Maintenant que les choses sont claires, o** **ù** **sont mes documents ?**

 **\- Ici... mais vous connaiss** **ez** **cette fille que depuis hier...**

 **\- Dégag** **ez** **de ma chambre ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Et vous êtes virée ! Nous partons demain pour Seattle. Je vous enverrai les détails. Maintenant foutez le camp !**

Jessica s'empressa de partir et lorsque la porte claqua, Edward se tourna vers moi.

 **\- Assied** **s-** **toi ! Il faut qu'on parle !**

Il s'éloigna puis alla jeter un œil aux documents que Jessica avait apportés. Après les avoir consultés, il me les tendit.

 **\- Si ce n'est pas toi qui m'explique ça, ça sera quelqu'un d'autre. Dans tou** **s** **les cas, je te ramène à Seattle, Bella. Je pense que l'on t'a fait du chantage, ou menacée pour partir. Ce n'étai** **t** **pas ton souhait n'est-ce pas ?**

Je pris les documents et les étudiai. Un billet d'avion de Port Angeles, il avait vérifié mes dires. Le bail de mon nouvel appartement, qui n'était pas à mon nom, mais à celui de E.C Design. La preuve de l'argent qui m'avait été versé, en liquide, en compensation de mon licenciement. La copie d'une lettre que l'on m'avait fait signer disant que je ne devais pas réapparaître sous peine de procès, avec en pièce jointe, le dossier qui avait été monté contre moi.

Je ne pouvais plus mentir à Edward. Il savait.

 **\- Non... je ne voulais pas. Je n'y avai** **s** **même pas pensé. Edward... c'était affreux...**

 **\- Je veux que tu me parles, Bella. Di** **s-** **moi.**

 **\- Ça sera douloureux.**

 **\- Je m'en fiche. Je m'en doute. Mais... tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Quand... tu sauras, peut-être que tu ne voudras plus.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas. Ce ne sera pas à toi que j'en voudrai le plus. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**

Je fermai les yeux. Je ne voyais pas d'autre issue que de lui parler. Si je ne le faisais pas, il irait demander des explications à sa mère. J'avais respecté ma part du contrat. Je ne l'avais pas contacté, il m'avait retrouvée seul. Je ne lui avait rien révélé, il avait fait son enquête et trouvé la réponse. Je ne ferais que confirmer l'histoire.

 **\- Oui Edward. Oui je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et tu me manques, c'est insoutenable.**

Edward ferma à son tour les yeux, son visage semblait être empli d'un soulagement profond. De mon côté, je me sentais enfin libre. Incapable de me contenir, je me levai et allai le prendre dans mes bras. Sans attendre, il m'enlaça à son tour.

\- **Raconte** **-** **moi chérie. S'il te plaît... parle** **-** **moi.**

 **\- Viens t'asseoir.**

Main dans la main, nous allâmes sur le canapé.

 **\- Laisse** **-** **moi parler, ne me coupe pas d'accord ?**

 **\- Oui.**

\- **Ok, alors c'était le vendredi soir, le jour de ton départ...**

 _Flasback_

Il était 19h quand après une douche que j'avais réussi à prendre sans en sortir essoufflée ou étourdie, Paul frappa à la porte pour s'assurer que je ne manquais de rien. Il m'apporta même de la soupe au cas où j'aurais un petit creux. Je le remerciai et l'invitai à rester un peu, il déclina poliment et repartit. Je m'installai donc devant ma soupe, ça sentait divinement bon, j'avais presque fini quand on frappa de nouveau à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir.

\- **Oh... !**

 **\- Bonsoir.**

 **\- Bonsoir Bella.**

 **\- Rosalie, Esmée. Entrez... j'espère que vous n'avez pas peur des microbes.**

Rosalie me sourit et entra dans mon appartement suivie d'Esmée. Pourquoi étaient-elles là ? Je doute que cela concerne mon état de santé et elles savaient qu'Edward n'était pas là. Esmée et Rosalie s'installèrent sur mon canapé, je débarrassai mon bol de soupe et allai m'asseoir face à elles sur le fauteuil. Esmée prit la parole.

 **\- Isabella, nous sommes ici à titre professionnel, nous avons une situation délicate à régler.**

 **\- Je vous écoute.**

Je n'étais pas rassurée du tout, j'étais effrayée même. Je cherchai le regard de Rosalie, je voulais qu'elle me rassure mais elle s'obstinait à fixer le sol. C'était vraiment pas bon signe.

- **Vous êtes consciente de la requête des investisseurs concernant New York ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je vais être direct, Isabella. Je vous ai déjà prévenue que je ne laisserais rien n'y personne se mettre en travers de ce projet.**

 **\- Je ne démissionnerai pas.**

J'aurais voulu être plus assurée dans ma façon de parler mais je n'en étais absolument pas capable. Ma voix tremblait.

 **\- Vous serez licenciée. Vous êtes licenciée. Rose** **a** **déjà fait tous les papiers, vous ne travaillez plus pour nous depuis ce matin. Vous n'avez pas de préavis. Voici les documents, tout est en ordre et tout est là. Je vous laisse quand même vérifier.**

 **\- Edward le sait ?**

 **\- Edward n'a pas à le savoir, Isabella. Puisque vous allez partir.**

Quoi ? Je fronçai les sourcils et les regardai tour à tour. Partir ? Mais où ?

 **\- Partir ? Je ne veux pas partir !**

 **\- Pourtant vous le ferez. Quand Edward et Emmett reviendront** **l** **undi vous aurez déjà quitté l'état. Nous vous avons trouvé un très bon poste à Houston, dans le Texas. Un appartement vous sera lou** **é** **à nos frais.**

 **\- Non ! Hors de question ! Je ne partirai pas ! Et Edward ?! Non !**

 **\- Vous laisserez un mot d'adieu à mon fils, il sera triste mais il s'en remettra.**

Pardon ? Mais moi, je ne m'en remettrais pas ! Elles ne pouvaient pas me séparer de lui ! Je ne bougerai pas de chez moi !

- **Mais j'aime Edward ! Et il m'aime ! Nous avons des projets ensemble ! Rosalie ? Tu ne peux laisser faire ça !**

Rosalie leva enfin les yeux vers moi. Son visage était sans expression.

 **\- Je suis ici en tant qu'avocate de l'entreprise E.C Desing. Nous avons remarqué plusieurs faits dérangeants dans ton travail, divers événements malheureux et nocifs pour la société sont arrivés par ta faute. Deux renvois en quelques semaines de deux employées très compétente. De plus, en accord avec le contrat de nos investisseurs, ton passé juridique est trop lourd. Tu ne corresponds donc plus à l'image d'E.C Desing.**

 **\- Ok super, je veux bien partir, je travaillerai ailleurs mais.. Je ne partirai pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger !**

Comme pour confirmer mes dires, j'accrochai mes mains aux accoudoirs de mon fauteuil. Je ne bougerais pas ! Et puis j'allais appeler Edward, et Paul et tout le monde pour les mettre au courant. Dans le Texas non mais ! J'ai la tête d'un cowgirl ou quoi ? Hors de question que je quitte ma ville et mon homme !

- **Isabella, soye** **z** **raisonnable.**

 **\- Raisonnable de quoi ? De quitter l'homme que j'aime ! Non ! Pourquoi voulez** **-** **vous que je le quitte d'ailleurs ?**

 **\- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il vous en voudra un jour ? Il est prêt à renonc** **er** **à** **c** **e projet pour vous. Ne croyez** **-** **vous pas qu'un jour il vous le reprochera ?**

 **\- Nous aviserons ce jour** **-** **là !**

 **\- Vous allez semer l** **a** **discorde dans notre famille. Nous sommes tous très proches. Mais votre petite personne vient jouer les troubles f** **ête** **. Edward est trop aveuglé par cette amourette pour se rendre compte du mal que vous faites à notre famille !**

 **\- Je ne fais rien !**

 **\- Vous l'éloignez de nous. Nous le voyons moins. Au travail il est moins concentré, moins objectif quand vous êtes là. New York est trop précieux pour que je vous laisse tout gâcher ! S'il refuse les conditions, il sait que nous vous en voudron** **s** **, que je ne le pardonnerai pas. Si nous acceptons, c'est lui qui nous en voudra. Je ne veux aucune des deux situations. Je veux ma famille.**

 **\- Je ne partirai pas !**

 **\- Vous allez disparaître. Nous aurons New York et Edward n'en voudra à personne d'autre que vous. Et puis, le sacrifice que vous faites sera peut** **-** **être vu comme une preuve de courage ou d'un excellent professionnalisme.**

 **\- Je répète. Je ne partirai pas !**

Esmée sourit et me tendit un document. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas elle le posa devant moi.

 **\- Ceci, Isabella, est une lettre résum** **a** **nt vos actes au sein de mon entreprise.**

Je me penchai et lus les grandes lignes du document. Avertissement à diverses reprises non pris en compte. Tenue incorrecte, irrégularités des heures de présence au bureau, harcèlement et médisance envers d'autres employés, colportages de rumeurs, problèmes judiciaires répétitifs...

 **\- Je n'ai rien fait de tout ça !** **C'est Tanya ! Pas moi !**

 **\- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, c'est ma parole contre la v** **ô** **tre, Isabella. Qui croy** **ez-** **vous que les employeurs croiront ? Une assistante ou la PDG que je suis ?**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas le droit !**

 **\- Rose ?**

Rosalie ne me regardait plus. Elle fixait de nouveau le sol.

 **\- Je te conseille d'accepter. Pour Edward, pour l'entreprise, pour ta réputation... Celle de ton père.**

 **\- Mon père ?**

Je regardai Esmée. Qu'est-ce que papa venait faire dans l'histoire ?

 **\- Il serait fâcheux que l'un de ses supérieurs apprenne qu'il consulte pour vous, des fichiers de police confidentiels afin de vous renseigner sur votre entourage.**

 **\- Ne vous en prenez pas à mon père !**

 **\- Alors partez ! Épargnez à mon fils le choix difficile entre sa famille et vous. Quand il se rendra compte qu'il ne vous aime pas, il regrettera tout !**

 **\- Il m'aime !**

 **\- Cette situation jouera alors sur votre couple ! Il finira par vous le faire payer ! Cess** **ez** **tout contact avec lui ! Ne lui afflige** **z** **pas la douleur du temps ! Arrête** **z** **maintenant !**

Non... il m'aime. Il ne m'en voudrait pas. Nous avons parlé de tout ça. D'un autre côté, nous avions réagi à chaud... nous ne savions pas ce que le futur nous apporterait.

\- **Pensez à lui Isabella. À sa carrière. Edward est brillant. Ne le laissez pas gâcher son potentiel. Il a des ambitions, ne les freinez pas. Votre passé sera toujours une sorte de boulet pour votre couple. Vous ne pouvez même pas dormir une nuit sans avoir de cauchemars à ce sujet. Soyez réaliste... vous ne vous en sortir** **ez** **pas. À la fin tout ça explosera.**

Je pleurais. Je ne voulais pas le quitter. Nous serions tous les deux malheureux. Vivre sans lui était impossible.

\- **Je ne partirai pas.**

 **\- Alors vous n'aurez plus aucune carrière possible, votre père sera probablement mis en faute à cause de vous, Edward finira par vous en vouloir d'avoir déchir** **é** **sa famille. Il ne verra plus Laurel, ses grand** **s-** **parents... son neveu ou sa nièce. Pourriez** **-** **vous vivre en sachant que cette situation est à cause de vous ? Et si vous avez des enfants un jour ? Comment leur explique** **rez-** **vous pourquoi ils ne voient pas leur oncle, tante et grand** **s-** **parents ?**

Je secouai la tête. C'était inconcevable qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous ai fait pour que vous me haïssiez de la sorte ?**

 **\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de nocif pour mon fils et mon entreprise. Vous avez le choix entre bris** **er** **une famille, la carrière de votre père et n'avoir aucun avenir professionnel ou partir. Évitez de faire souffrir beaucoup de monde.**

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. De plus, j'étais folle de rage contre Rosalie. Je la croyais mon amie, et elle ne faisait rien, elle restait là, à fixer le sol... elle avait participé à tout ça. Je tentai un dernier appelle au secours.

 **\- Rosalie, ne fai** **s** **pas ça... s'il te plaît, nous sommes amies. Ne laisse pas faire ça. Je t'en supplie.**

Rosalie rassembla ses affaires et me tendit quelques documents.

 **\- Tu toucheras une indemnité de licenciement. Nous te les payerons petit à petit en liquide. Ton loyer sera à notre charge, également tout le transport, le déménagement de tes affaires... tu n'ouvriras pas de compte en banque. Tu ne devras laisser aucune possibilité à Edward de te trouver. Tout passera par nous ou se fera en liquide.**

Je pleurai encore plus, recroquevillée dans mon fauteuil. Esmée reprit la parole.

 **\- Nous avons contacté votre propriétaire, vous n'avez plus l'appartement à partir de lundi midi, vous devr** **ez** **avoir quitté les lieux. Vous avez demain et dimanche pour récupérer vos affaires chez mon fils, ainsi que mettre en cartons celles que vous avez ici. Vous ir** **ez** **également fermer vos comptes à la banque. Retirez tout en liquide. Bien entendu, vous serez surveillée et accompagnée. Aucun contact, aucune information ne doi** **t** **être transmis** **e** **à Edward ou même à Emmett. Personne ne devra être au courant, pas même vos parents. Je vous fer** **ai** **signer un contrat. Si vous dites la moindre chose, tout sera dévoilé, Isabella. Réfléchissez bien à ce que vous dites ou faites. Beaucoup de choses dépendent de votre bon sens !**

Ma tête tournait, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Une violente envie de vomir prit possession de moi. Je me levai à toute vitesse pour atteindre les toilettes où je vomissais toutes mes tripes, le corps secoué de sanglots douloureux. Dans le salon, j'entendis la porte claquer. Elles étaient simplement parties. Me laissant seule dans cet état.

 _Fin flasback_

 _ **-**_ **Après ça... j'ai été surveillée par Sam, jour et nuit. J'ai dû aller retirer mon argent à la banque, faire mes affaires. Ta mère était là toute la journée du samedi et du dimanche pour s'assurer que je ne ferai** **s** **rien qui puisse t** **'alerter** **. La nuit j'étais privée de mon ordinateur, ma tablette ou mon téléphone afin que je ne puisse pas te prévenir. Le lundi...**

Je m'arrêtai pour la énième fois dans mon récit, les larmes causées par ces douloureux souvenirs m'empêchaient de parler correctement.

 **\- Lundi... ils m'ont fait mont** **er** **de force dans la voiture. Je ne voulais pas, j'ai crié, pleuré supplié... ils ont presque jet** **é** **Brad Pitt dans sa cage, ils s'y sont pri** **s** **comme des brutes avec lui. Quan** **t** **à moi, Sam m'a tellement serré fort le bras ou le poignet pour me forc** **er** **à le suivre que j'ai eu la trace de ses doigts pendant dans jours incrustés sur ma peau...**

J'essuyai mon nez et mes yeux, et pris une profonde respiration pour terminer.

 **\- Un chauffeur m'a conduit jusqu'à** **P** **ort Angeles. J'avais perdu, j'étais complètement amorphe... je suis montée dans l'avion et j'ai sagement fait ce qu'on me disait de faire. Je n'arrivais plus à lutter. J'avais même un garde du corps pendant le vol. Arrivée ici, on m'a amen** **ée** **dans mon nouvel appartement, donné des consignes. Je les ai suivi** **es** **. Je ne suis plus suivi** **e** **par un espion de ta mère, mais je sais qu'on me surveille de par une ouverture de compte ou de ligne internet ou téléphone... Si tu ét** **ais** **amen** **é** **à réapparaître dans ma vie, je devais immédiatement prévenir ta mère pour qu'elle organise ma nouvelle fuite. Je suis désolée, Edward... tellement désolée. Si tu ne me crois pas, je le comprendrai** **s** **et...**

Il secoua la tête, pâle comme jamais. Il se leva et fit les cents pas dans la chambre. Il tremblait. Il serrait et desserrait les poings. Il respirait vite et fort. Je retrouvais Edward, son côté sanguin réapparaissait.

\- **Comment j'ai pu être aussi con, putain ! J'arrive pas à le croire... ! Ma mère... cette femme qui m'a consolé, qui m'a dit que tout irait bien ! Qui m'a juré ne rien savoir ! Elle m'a vue si déprimé et elle n'a rien fait ! Rien dit ! Pire, c'est de sa faute ! Comment a** **-** **t-elle pu être aussi monstrueuse avec toi ! Et Rosalie ! Je le savais... je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Ton ordi, ta tablette, ton téléphone...**

 **\- Je me suis di** **t** **que tu trouverais ça bizarre que je parte sens. Que tu comprendrais que quelque était étrange. Je voulais que tu me retrouves...**

 **\- Je m'en doutais mais jamais... jamais j'aurais pu** **imaginer ma mère capable de faire ça ! C'est comme si... merde ! Je ne la reconna** **is** **pas ! Je savais qu'elle ne t'adorai** **t** **pas mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait si loin !**

 **\- Edward, j'ai peur, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon père, je ne veux pas que tu me détestes à cause de ça, je ne veux pas que ta carrière soit mise** **en** **faute...**

 **\- Non, non, non, non Bella... chut mon amour...**

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras, il se calma presque instantanément. Comme si toute colère l'avait déjà quitté. Je m'accrochais à lui comme une noyée à une bouée.

 **\- Je ne laisserai plus jamais, jamais personne te faire autant de mal, Bella. Il n'arrivera rien à ton père, je te le promets. Nous allons rentrer et je vais régler cette affaire. On ne nous séparera plus, Isabella. Je te le jure. Et rien de tout ce que ma mère** **a** **pu te dire comme horreurs, comme menaces n'arrivera.**

 **\- Pardonne** **-** **moi... pardonne** **-** **moi de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour rester. Je t'aime tellement, j'aurais dû être capable de rester.**

 **\- Chut mon amour, chut... je te pardonne. Tu ne pouvais pas lutt** **er** **, pas toute seule. Mais je suis là maintenant, je te protégerai et plus jamais je ne partirai sans toi. Même pour aller faire les courses.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner et j'embrassai son cou.

\- **Il va être 8h, Bella, ton patron est en relation avec ma mère ?**

 **\- Je ne pense pas.**

 **\- Comment te paye** **-** **t-il ?**

 **\- En chèque que E.C Desing encaisse et qui m'e** **st** **ensuite renvoyé en liquide.**

 **\- Nous allons aller ensemble dire à ton patron que tu démissionnes sans attendre. S'il dit quoi que ce soit, je serai là. Il a l'ai** **r** **intelligent...**

 **\- C'est quelqu'un de bien... un homme honnête qui ne pose pas de questions.**

 **\- Parfait. Après ça, nous irons chez toi, nous feron** **s** **tes valises, je prends en charge le rapatriement de tes affaires chez toi.**

 **\- Chez moi ? Je n'ai plus d'appartement.**

 **\- Je l'ai loué, après ton départ. Je ne me suis di** **t** **que tu aimerais le retrouver quand tu reviendrais.**

Je le regardai en secouant la tête. Il était adorable. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je me contentai de savourer ce sentiment de sérénité, j'étais enfin entière, il ne me manquait plus rien.

\- **Qui hormis ma mère, Sam et Rosalie, savait ?**

 **\- Personne.**

 **\- Mon père ?**

 **\- Je ne crois pas.**

 **\- Ok. Allez vien** **s** **, ne perdons pas plus de temps.**

J'acquiesçai et le laissai aller se préparer. Je savais qu'il gardait tout ce qu'il ressentait en lui. Il exploserait le moment venu. Il fallait aussi que je lui laisse le temps d'assimiler tout ça. Une fois prêt, il prit ma main et nous sortîmes de la suite. J'avais l'air malin… une chemise d'homme rentrée dans une jupe avec une veste en jean. Je m'en fichais dans le fond.

Durant tout le trajet, à pieds jusqu'à mon travail, Edward ne dit pas un mot. Sa poigne autour de ma main était ferme, comme s'il redoutait que je m'échappe. Son visage était dur, ses mâchoires contractées, le regard à moitié perdu. Il réfléchissait, il pensait à tout ça. Je n'arrivais pas à ne pas m'en vouloir. Les choses ne seraient plus pareilles, je doutais qu'Esmée m'accueille les bras ouverts en me demandant pardon et quand bien même, je ne lui pardonnerais pas. Ma vie avait été une horreur depuis sept mois. Jamais je n'avais été aussi déprimée.

 **\- Alors Isabella, panne de réveil ?**

C'était la réceptionniste de l'immeuble. Edward lui lança un regard noir qui fit rougir Amanda et nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur.

 **\- Elle n'est pas méchante.**

 **\- On te respecte ici ?**

 **\- Oui. Je suis une fille comme tout le monde. Je n'intéresse personne, ils sont gentils avec moi. Rien à voir avec Seattle.**

 **\- J** **e n** **'ai pas vu ce que tu vivais. Je suis nul.**

 **\- N'importe quoi. Arrête. Si tu veux on fait un concours de celui qui se flagellera le plus ! On parle à tour de rôle en buvant un shooter de vodka à chaque fois et celui qui vomi** **t** **en premier gagne !**

Il sourit et passa son bras autour de ma taille.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué !**

Je lui volai un baiser avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Une fois dans l'agence, je m'avançai, suivie d'Edward vers le bureau de mon patron. Après un coup d'œil à ce dernier, je frappai à la porte et entrai. Comme Edward le voulait, nous eûmes un entretien avec mon patron. Je donnai ma démission, j'expliquai dans les grandes lignes pourquoi. Edward rassura Luke sur le fait qu'il voulait réellement travailler avec lui, Edward était un homme de parole. Mon patron, ne pouvant pas lutter, accepta mon départ. Comme je l'avais fait pour Edward lors de mon licenciement, je pris le temps de mettre à jour le planning du mois et d'expliquer et noter clairement le tout à mon patron. Après une bonne heure et demie, je partis en laissant derrière moi, sept mois d'enfer. En parfait gentleman, Edward porta mon petit carton d'affaires alors que je le guidais jusqu'à mon appartement.

 **\- Qui paye ton loyer ?**

 **\- Ta mère je crois. Je n'ai rien à faire. J'ai l'impression d'être entretenue mais... dans le fond, je m'en fiche... qu'elle paye mes factures, je n'ai aucun remord profond.**

Edward ne répondit pas et je me rendis compte de qui je parlais.

 **\- Pardon...**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est de ta mère dont je parle.**

 **\- Ne t'excuse pas. Pas après ce qu'elle nous a fait.**

Je ne dis rien et montai jusqu'à l'étage de chez moi. Dans l'entrée Edward posa la carton sur le sol.

 **\- La vache... tu vis là ?**

 **\- Euh oui. C'est grand, impersonnel... il n'y a pas d'âme ni rien. Je n'aime pas cet appartement.**

 **\- C'est blanc. Heureusement que tes cartons apportent de la couleur marron !**

Je ris et l'embrassai.

\- **Je n'avais pas envie de m'impliquer dans cet endroit.**

 **-** **Au** **moins on ne perdra pas de temps** **à** **rassembler tes affaires !**

 **\- Oui. Vien** **s** **, entre.**

J'allai dans le salon où Brad Pitt faisait sa toilette sur la table base.

 **\- Hey Brady mon pote !**

Edward s'approcha de lui un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mon chat releva la tête, il le regarda et descendit de la table basse pour aller se frotter contre Edward, Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras, le caressa et l'embrassa. Brad Pitt ronronna et frotta sa tête dans le coup de mon compagnon.

 **\- Tu ne m'as pas oublié ! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir mon gros ! Tu t'es bien occupé de Bella ? Bah ouais... t'inquiète pas, on rentre à la maison. Pourquoi tu ris toi ?**

Il me regarda, je ris en les voyant tous les deux. Brad Pitt se délectait des caresses d'Edward.

 **\- Il a retrouvé son petit copain, il est content.**

Il me tira la langue et continua de câliner mon chat jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne. Il regarda qui essayait de le joindre. Il blêmit et me donna Brad Pitt.

 **\- Qui est-ce ?**

 **\- Ma mère.**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Qu'en dite vous ?**

 **Je suis morte de trouille...**

 **La raison de Bella est assez valable pour vous ?**

 **Mon Dieu, épargnez moi, soyez cool...**

 **Petite annonce...  
Il y aura un tout petit tome 3... **

**Une sorte de long épilogue, genre 10-20 chapitres.  
**

 **J'espère que vous ça vous tente.**

 **Sinon je ne le fait.**

 **Voilà  
**

 **à la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bizzzzzz**

 **Lexi**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonsoir !**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **Je commence par m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu à vos Reviews. J'ai eu une grosse semaine de travail et zéro temps libre.**

 **Je vous remercie quand même énormément.**

 **Je voudrais juste éclaircir un point, une question récurrente dans vos reviews.**

 **NON "Repartir avec Toi" n'est pas encore fini. Il reste une dizaine de chapitre je dirais.**

 **Et j'enchaînerais directement sur l'épilogue ensuite.**

 **Sauf si ça ne vous dis pas... nous ne sommes pas prêtes de nous quitter.**

 **!**

 **Je voulais aussi vous signaler que la semaine prochaine je risque de ne pas poster.  
**

 **Je ne sais pas trop comment se passera mon dimanche soir prochain.**

 **Je ferais mon maximum.**

 **!**

 **Pour finir, merci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **Très bonne lecture tout le monde.**

 **On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Serrant Brad Pitt contre moi, je reculai de quelques pas, comme si le téléphone d'Edward qui sonnait, était Esmée en personne.

 **\- Chérie, ne panique pas. Je vais répondre.**

 **\- Ne lui dis pas... s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je suis à New York pour rencontrer un futur client. Ça va aller.**

Je hochai la tête et il décrocha son téléphone en mettant le haut parleur.

\- **Allô !**

Sa voix était sèche et il tremblait légèrement. Esmée répondit en se montrant surprise.

 **\- Mon chéri tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je voulais savoir où tu en étai** **s** **dans nos affaires.**

 **\- Il n'est que 7h à Seattle, tu n'es quand même pas déjà au bureau ?**

 **\- Non, mais j'ai une journée chargée, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de t'appeler ensuite.**

 **\- D'accord. Tout va bien, le type est plus compliqué que prévu à convaincre mais je le travaille. Je rentre demain.**

 **\- D'accord. Tu es passé au bureau ?**

 **\- Non. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Et bien j'ai eu Carmen au téléphone et elle n'était pas au courant de ta venue.**

 **\- J'aurais dû envoyer un communiqué de presse ?**

 **\- Edward qu'as** **-** **tu à être aussi agressif, bon sang !**

Il me jeta un regard avant de répondre.

\- **Je viens de vir** **er** **Jessica.**

 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Emmett t'avai** **t** **demandé de...**

 **\- Maman, elle était à poil, allongée sur une table dans ma chambre d'hôtel ! Je pense qu'elle a dépassé les limites là !**

 **\- Non... vraiment ?**

 **\- Oh oui ! Alors vous pourrez me dire ce que vous voulez, mais elle est virée. Et je crois que je ne prendrai plus d'assistante. Pas à Seattle du moins.**

 **\- Tu veux dire que tu vas rester sur New York ?**

 **\- Oui. J'y ai pas mal réfléchi. Écoute on en parle demain. Je dois y aller.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Demain nous pourrions tous dîner ensemble non ? Chez toi et papa ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si Rose voudra sortir.**

 **\- Alors allons chez eux.**

 **\- Je vais voir ça. Je te tiens au courant.**

 **\- J'essayerai d'appeler Emmett. À demain.**

 **-** **À** **demain chéri.**

Edward raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur la table basse face à lui. Il se tourna ensuite face à moi. J'étais pétrifiée. Un dîner ? Pourquoi faire ? J'allais arriver cachée dans un gâteau en criant surprise ? Fallait-il vraiment que je sois là ? Je ne le voulais pas ! Et New York ? Pour de vrai ? Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je fut ramenée à la réalité par Brad Pitt qui cherchait à s'extirper de mes bras, je le serrais trop fort.

\- **Ne panique pas Bella... Je vois que tu te poses un tas de question.**

Il s'approcha doucement de moi et posa ses mains sur mes joues. Je fermai les yeux à son toucher, avant que je ne les rouvre, Edward était en train de m'embrasser. S'il avait pour but de m'apaiser et me faire oublier mes questions, eh bien il avait réussi ! Répondant à son baiser, je m'approchai de lui, sans attendre plus longtemps, il commença à me déshabiller et j'en fis autant. En sous-vêtement l'un et l'autre, Edward me porta et se déplaça dans l'appartement.

 **\- La chambre chérie ?**

 **\- Là** **-** **bas au fond, la porte de droite. Attention aux cartons !**

Le laissant me guider, je serrai mes jambes autour de sa taille et embrassai son cou. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il me soit revenu. J'avais l'impression de rêver. Arrivés dans la chambre, Edward eut la courtoisie de ne faire aucun commentaire sur le bazar et mon lit pas fait, cependant je devinai un sourire derrière tous les poils de son visage.

Après avoir ôté nos derniers vêtements, nous fîmes l'amour avec la même passion et le même amour qu'il y a sept mois. Nos corps n'avaient rien oublié l'un de l'autre et nos sentiments et notre désir enfoui depuis des semaines refaisaient surface tout naturellement. À cet instant j'étais heureuse.

Alors qu'Edward revenait de la salle de bain, il se réinstalla à mes côtés dans le lit. Me rapprochant de lui, je posai ma tête sur son torse et me mis à le caresser du bout des doigts. Savourant simplement cette sensation de plénitude totale, je fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer par le souffle calme et régulier d'Edward.

\- **Comment tu m'as retrouvée ?**

C'était sorti presque tout seul. Bien sûr, je me posais la question. J'avais terriblement peur d'avoir fait une erreur mais j'étais aussi très curieuse d'apprendre la façon dont il avait trouvé.

 **\- J'ai reçu un courrier. Une enveloppe avec juste mon nom et mon prénom dessus et dedans la carte de visite de ton agence de pub.**

 **\- D'où** **a-** **t-elle été envoyée ?**

 **\- De nulle pa** **rt** **, il n'y avait pas de cache** **t** **de poste ou même d'adresse. Quelqu'un l'a simplement déposée directement dans nos bureaux. Je m'en fous un peu de qui** **a** **fait quoi et pourquoi. Tout ce que je constate c'est que tu es là. Je t'ai retrouvée, je suis avec toi, dans ta chambre en bordel, ton appartement en bordel en fait.**

 **\- Ce ne sont que des cartons. Je suis devenue paresseuse.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Oui, je n'avais plus envie de rien. Et j'avais le secret espoir qu'on se retrouverai** **t** **.**

 **\- Et c'est arrivé.**

 **\- Oui. Et je t'aime.**

Il embrassa mon front et me serra contre lui. Ma main posée sur son torse, près de son cœur, pouvait sentir que ce dernier s'était mis à battre plus vite suite à ma déclaration. Je l'aimais comme une folle.

\- **Bella ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je suis désolé pour hier soir.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir violée.**

Je fronçai les sourcils et me relevai pour le regarder.

\- **Edward, ça va, tu t'es arrêté, tu as compris.**

 **\- Je suis désolé quand même. Je t'en voulais, tu ét** **ais** **là... je n'avais aucune réponse je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pri** **s** **.**

 **\- Tu m'as puni** **e** **.**

Il ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, se contentant de me regarder. Il finit par caresser ma joue et sourit.

 **\- J'avais presque oublié à quel point vous étiez perspicace, mademoiselle Swan.**

 **-** **À** **traîner avec des dindes comme Jessica, ça ne m'étonne pas.**

Il rit et me prit dans ses bras.

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Alors rase cette barbe !**

 **\- Nous avons du travail avant. Je ne veux plus voir une seule de tes affaires ici. Je vais m'occuper de les faire rapatrier, toi, fai** **s** **les deux plus grosses valises que tu puisses faire, prends au maximum.**

 **\- Oui chef.**

Il m'embrassa et je me levai afin d'enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt. Dans le salon, Edward se servit de mon ordinateur pour contacter des déménageurs et organiser le retour de mes affaires. Moi je fis mes valises, je choisis avec soin ce que je voulais emporter. Je n'avais pas grand-chose, tout ce qui avait réellement de la valeur à mes yeux, je l'avais laissé chez moi lors de mon départ.

\- **Hey Brad... on rentre à la maison mon grand.**

Je pris mon chat contre moi et le câlinai.

\- C **'est fini, on rentre avec Edward, tous les deux.**

Brad Pitt frotta sa tête dans mon cou en ronronnant. Ça pouvait paraître débile mais mon chat avait été ma roue de secours. Comme s'il avait compris ma douleur, il avait été collé à moi pendant des semaines, restant juste contre moi pendant que je pleurais.

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Ce sont mes chemises ?**

Je tournai la tête pour découvrir Edward tenant trois de ses chemises.

 **\- Oui. Je te les ai prises en partant. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Je dors avec. Comme toi avec ma chemise de nuit.**

 **\- Je me sens moins con !**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir dormi avec un souvenir de l'autre.**

Je lui souris et il s'approcha pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit. Brad Pitt me laissa aussitôt pour aller s'installer sur les genoux d'Edward.

- **Voilà, Edward est là et j'existe plus !**

Mon petit ami se mit à rire et caressa mon chat.

 **\- Tu sais qu'** **à** **chaque fois que je prenais ma douche, je regardais s'il n'était pas planqué... un réflexe. Tu en** **es** **où ?**

 **\- J'ai presque fini. Il ne restera pas grand** **-** **chose à rapatrier. Juste des livres, de la vaisselle, quelques vêtements... rien d'énorme. Et toi ?**

 **\- On stockera** **t** **es affaires dans un box et elles seront envoyées la semaine prochaine par avion.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- C'est normal.**

 **\- Et pour New York ? Tu ét** **ais** **sérieux ? Quand ta mère a appelé.**

Edward fronça les sourcils quand je fis allusion à sa mère.

- **Bien sûr. Tu ne veux pas.**

 **\- Peu importe où je suis tant que tu es là. Pour rien au monde, je ne veux être séparée de toi une nouvelle fois.**

 **\- Viens là chérie.**

Il tapota la place à côté de lui et je vins m'asseoir, je passai mon bras autour du sien et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

 **\- Plus jamais ça n'arrivera. Je ne le supporterai pas non plus.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?**

 **\- J'ai quelques idées. Déjà rattrap** **er** **213 nuits de sexe !**

 **\- 213 ?**

 **\- Ça fait sept mois !**

 **\- Ah... Et je t'ai manqué que pour le sexe ?**

Pour la peine, je me redressai et pris le premier coussin que j'avais sous la main pour le frapper avec !

 **\- Je rêve là ! Tu me frappes !? Vien** **s** **par là !**

Je me levai toujours munie de mon coussin alors qu'il en prenait un lui aussi afin de me poursuivre. Pendant un moment, nous nous courûmes après en nous frappant avec les coussins. Je riais, je m'amusais. Edward était lui aussi mort de rire, ça me faisait un bien fou de l'entendre rire, de le voir comme ça. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Rien ne semblait brisé entre nous.

Alors que nous nous faisions face, seul le canapé nous séparait, je décidai d'abattre le coussin sur lui afin de me laisser le temps de fuir. Edward répliqua sans que nous nous arrêtâmes de rire et à une vitesse hallucinante, il grimpa sur le canapé, sauta par-dessus et m'attrapa par la taille avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Je me tournai alors vers lui et l'embrassai entre deux sursauts de rire.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué pour ça aussi... ton rire m'a manqué, ton sourire, tes yeux brillants quand tu t'amuses, ton air heureux. La façon que tu as de me regarder, tes joues qui rougissent comme maintenant m'ont manqué. Me comporter comme un gamin de quatre ans avec toi m'a manqué. Me faire taquin** **er** **, que tu me tiennes tête, que tu te fâches même contre moi m'ont manqué. Toi tout entière m'a manqué, bébé.**

Émue et ressentant la même chose, je ne trouvai pas mieux que de me serrer dans ses bras. Nous étions fermement accrochés l'un à l'autre quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Je ris et m'écartai.

 **\- 213 jours d'abstinence et le vibreur de ton portable contre mon ventre suffit à finir de mouiller ma culotte !**

 **\- Je réponds et je m'occupe de toi.**

Je souris et repartis dans la chambre finir mes valises pendant qu'il répondait à son téléphone. Après avoir fait le tour de ma chambre et vérifié que je n'oubliais rien dont je puisse vraiment avoir besoin dans l'immédiat. Une fois rassurée, je sortis de ma chambre pour rejoindre le salon où Edward était toujours au téléphone. Je pariais sur Emmett puisqu'il était en train de raconter l'épisode Jessica. Je mourrais de faim et je fis signe à mon compagnon occupé. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais leva le pouce quand je lui montrai la brochure de la pizzeria la plus proche. Connaissant ses goûts par cœur, je choisis pour lui et commandai les pizzas que je désirais avec le téléphone d'urgence qui allait bientôt ne plus me servir.

- **Bon Emmett, désolé mais je dois te laisser, j'ai un déjeuner.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Ouais, on se voit demain. Et je ne veux plus de l'autre nudiste là ! Compri** **s** **?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Ouais, merci. À demain.**

Il raccrocha et s'assit face à moi.

\- **Demain soir on fête ton retour chez mes parents.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire** **?**

 **\- Faire éclat** **er** **la vérité au grand jour.**

 **\- Tu vas t'embrouiller avec ta famille. Ce n'est pas le moment avec ce qui arrive à Emmett et...**

 **\- Je m'en fous ! Ça fait sept mois qu'ils me prennent pour le dernier des cons, ça suffit maintenant ! J'espère qu'Emmett n'est pas au courant sinon je fai** **s** **un massacre. Je me sens déjà assez trahi par ma mère... ma propre mère, Bella ! Pourquoi ?! Et Rosalie ? Je croyais que vous étiez amies.**

 **\- Je le croyais aussi. Edward tu sais... parfois je me demande si les investisseurs n'ont pas été mis au courant par E.C Desing concernant mon passé.**

Edward me regarda horrifié pendant un instant puis l'idée fit son chemin dans sa tête. Je n'étais sûre de rien, mais c'était quand même étrange, l'exigence de mon départ de l'entreprise tombait vraiment à pic dans les intentions d'Esmée.

 **\- C'est un cauchemar...**

 **\- Je suis tellement désolée.**

 **\- Hey non ! Ne le sois pas.**

Il tendit son bras vers moi et je me saisis de sa main qu'il caressa de son pouce.

- **Ensemble bébé. C'est tout ce qui compte.**

 **\- Oui. J'ai peur.**

 **\- Je suis là, tout ira bien.**

Je fis un demi sourire, je n'étais pas rassurée. Qu'allions nous devenir ? Je veux dire, il y aura forcément une rupture entre lui et sa famille pendant un temps. Comment cela se passerait-il pour le travail ? Et si Esmée avait raison, et si un jour Edward me reprochait ce conflit... ? Et si Esmée arrivait à détruire ma pitoyable carrière ? Ou pire celle de mon père ?

 **\- Bella ? Pourquoi tu es partie ce matin ? Au petit** **-** **déjeuner** **?**

 **\- Oh euh... après que tu m'ai** **es** **annoncé pour Rosalie, je me suis di** **t** **que ce n'étai** **t** **définitivement pas le moment de réapparaître dans ta vie. Si Emmett n'est pas au courant, savoir ce que Rose** **a** **fait le décevra peut-être et je ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver. Je ne supporterais pas que tu ne leur parles plus et qu'Emmett divorce par exemple. C'est peut-être stupide comme réaction mais... Edward j'en sais rien.**

 **\- Je comprends. Mais ne fui** **s** **pas, ne fui** **s** **plus.**

 **\- J'aurais dû ne pas avoir peur de te recontacter. Tu aurais compris, nous aurions eu un plan...**

 **\- Chérie, tu ét** **ais** **toute seule, sans pe** **rsonne** **à qui parler. Tu ét** **ais** **surveillé** **e** **, sous pression et on t'a fait du chantage. De plus ma mère** **a** **réussi à te retourner le cerveau en te faisant culpabiliser. Pardonne** **-** **moi mais, tu étais déjà affaiblie à cause de Jacob. Tu n'étais pas remise et là... on t'a achevée. Je me trompe ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- D'ailleurs** **c** **'en est où ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Tes cauchemars sur Jacob.**

Je frissonnai et me cramponnai à sa main.

\- **Pire que jamais. Il me dit qu'il avait raison, que je ne serai jamais heureuse. Je rêve de toi, t'observant de loin avec Jacob. Tu as une famille, tu es heureux et Jacob me dit que tu es mieux sans moi. Que tu m'as vite oubliée, que tu ne sais même plus qui je suis. Quand je t'appelle, tu ne m'entends pas. Ou alors mon agression, toi et Jacob me regardez en disant que je mérite ça...**

 **\- Mon amour...**

Il se leva et fit le tour de la table pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il ne rajouta rien, il se contenta de me serrer contre lui. Je n'attendais aucune parole de réconfort, rien ne serait efficace et il le savait. Tout comme je savais que mes paroles ne pourraient pas apaiser les siens.

 **\- Tu en fais souvent toi ?**

 **\- Ça dépend. Parfois ce sont des rêves, tu ét** **ais** **revenue, jamais partie. Tout va très bien, je me sens bien. D'autres, tu me di** **s** **que tu ne m'as jamais aimé, que tu pars pour un autre. Que Jacob n'est pas mort et que tu retournes avec lui... en général, je te vois partir et je ne peux pas te rattraper.**

 **\- Les nuits vont être merveilleuses à nous deux.**

 **\- Ouais...**

Je souris et restai contre lui, il m'apaisait. Nous sursautâmes tous les deux quand on sonna à ma porte.

\- **Pizza !**

Après un baiser, il me laissa aller ouvrir, il paya notre repas et me lança un regard qui voulait dire « Ne dis rien » je le laissai donc faire et allai installer nos pizzas sur la table.

 **\- T'as pri** **s** **quoi ?**

 **\- Une ananas poulet et sauce barbecue pour toi !**

 **\- Ah merci, tu es géniale. Et ça ?**

 **\- Chease Cake à la framboise. Je n'ai pas oublié.**

 **\- Dieu que j'aime cette fille !**

Je ris et nous mangeâmes plutôt en vitesse. Durant l'après midi, je retournai au bureau récupérer mes papiers de départ. Puis nous allâmes déposer mes affaires dans un box de stockage afin qu'elles soient par la suite ramenées à Seattle. Il était 18h quand Edward mit Brad Pitt dans sa cage pendant que je faisais le tour de mon appartement afin de vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié.

 **\- Tu as tout Bella ?**

 **\- Oui. De toute façon, je n'avais jamais rien déballé. Brad Pitt est là ?**

 **\- Oui. Tiens, prends** **-** **le, je vais porter tes valises.**

Il s'empara de mes deux énormes valises alors que je gardais mon sac à main et un sac à dos. De ma main libre, je pris la cage de transport avec Brad Pitt et nous sortîmes de l'appartement.

 **\- Sans rancune ?**

 **\- Aucune !**

Je souris en fermant la porte. Ce soir, je dormirais dans la chambre d'hôtel d'Edward. Nous fîmes le trajet à pieds, nous n'en avions pas pour longtemps. Arrivés, il déposa le tout dans le couloir et je relâchai Brad pitt, qui après avoir hésité entre le fauteuil et le canapé, s'installa pour dormir sur... une chaise !

 **\- Tu as réservé l'avion, Edward ?**

 **\- Ouais, il faut que j'envoie un message à Jessica pour lui donner le timing...**

 **\- D'accord. Il faut que j'aille faire pipi.**

 **\- Tu veux que je t'aide à défaire le bouton de ton jean, ma grande ?**

Je pouffai de rire et allai dans la salle de bain. De retour dans le salon, je l'entendis parler au téléphone, le room service visiblement.

 **\- On ne va pas déjà manger ?**

 **\- Non. Tiens regarde...**

Il me tendit son téléphone et j'y découvris la photo d'un bébé, enfin un bébé... sans qu'il me dise qui c'était, je devinai immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du fils d'Alice et de Jasper.

 **\- Il est adorable ! C'est récent ?**

 **\- Oui, la semaine dernière. Jasper passe souvent me voir, on est devenus bons copains** **. J** **e crois** **, e** **n tout cas.**

 **\- Il a quoi ? Six mois ?**

 **\- Sept, Alice** **a** **accouché trois jours après ton départ.**

 **\- Oh... et comment il s'appelle ?**

 **\- Marshall.**

 **\- Marshall ? C'était bien la peine de me prendre la tête avec Théophile ! Et tout va bien ? Alice va bien ? Jasper ?**

 **\- Ils sont très heureux. Alice est toujours à cent à l'heure, Jasper la canalise au maximum. Ils sont fous de leur bébé.**

 **\- Il est sage ?**

 **\- Un ange. Je l'ai gardé une fois ou deux déjà. Il a tou** **t** **pris de son père. La tête et le caractère. Jasper dit qu'Alice l'a déjà épuisé à vie après neuf mois de grossesse.**

Je souris et regardai de nouveau la photo.

 **\- Tu en as d'autres ?**

 **\- Ouais. Quelque** **s-** **unes. Vien** **s** **.**

J'allai m'asseoir sur ses genoux alors qu'il était installé sur le canapé. Passant mon bras autour de ses épaules, je regardai les quelques photos qu'il avait du bébé d'Alice et Jasper. Il était vraiment mignon, très souriant, sur les photos du moins. Il avait d'adorables petites boucles blondes et les yeux clairs de son père. Mon cœur s'attendrit encore plus quand je vis quelques clichés où il était dans les bras d'Edward. Cependant je me gardais bien de lui dire, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse des idées.

 **\- Comme ça tu l'as gardé ? Tu sais t'occuper d'un bébé ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai eu une petite sœur très tard je te signale. Les couches et les biberons je connais.**

 **\- J'ai jamais approché de loin ou de près un bébé. Je pense que je serais super nulle avec un bébé.**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu seras une bonne mère... le moment venu bien sûr. Tu as été enceinte pourtant.**

 **\- Ouais, mais j'étais morte de trouille quand je l'ai appris. Je l'ai vite fait comprendre à Jacob pour qu'il panique avec moi.**

Et au final, je l'avais perdu. Edward me sourit et m'embrassa.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu as Bella ? C'est parler de ce bébé avec Jacob qui te renferme ?**

Je me mordis la lèvre, il me connaissait bien, même après sept mois, il savait comment je réagissais.

 **\- Non. C'est juste que... Alice me manque, elle doit m'en vouloir et moi je m'en veux d'avoir loupé tout ça.**

 **\- Elle ne t'en veux pas. On en a parl** **é** **. Elle trouvait ton départ louche elle aussi. Elle était persuadée qu'il y avait une explication. Et il y en a une. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de te retrouver.**

 **\- Je vais me fâcher contre elle cela di** **t** **...**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle a toléré cette barbe ? Elle t'a laissé faire ? Je suis déçue !**

Il éclata de rire et embrassa ma joue.

 **\- Elle n'étai** **t** **pas vraiment pour, non. Mais que veux-tu ? Je décide.**

\- **Tu vas la garder ?**

Il allait répondre quand on frappa à la porte de la suite. Il se contenta alors d'un sourire avant de se lever et d'aller ouvrir. Je l'entendis discuter sans comprendre et il revint avec deux bouteilles de Vodka et deux shooters. Je me levai en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me saouler pour coucher avec moi tu sais.**

 **\- Encore heureux. Non, mais tu as dis un truc très juste ce matin. On doit se dire tout ce qu'on a sur le cœur. Partir d'ici sur de bonnes basse et** **s'étant** **tout dit.**

 **\- En buvant ?**

 **\- L'alcool aide à libérer les esprits.** **T** **oi comme** **m** **oi, on se retiendra de dire certaines choses, c'est psychologique. On est pas obligés de se mettre minable, de vomir et tout, non.**

Je me souvins alors de ce que j'avais dit le matin même. J'avais vaguement évoqué le fait de boire un verre à chaque fois que l'un de nous se confiait.

\- **Ok, mais je veux manger avant. Je ne bois pas le ventre vide sinon ça sera un désastre.**

 **\- D'accord. Alors commandons.**

Je choisis alors mon menu et Edward passa commande. Puis après ça, nous allâmes prendre notre douche, crapuleuse certes mais absolument divine. Séchés et en pyjama, nous nous câlinâmes sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que le repas arrive. Tout en dînant, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien.

 **\- Sérieusement bébé... il y a quoi à faire ici ?**

 **\- J'adore aller à des rodéos en tenue de cowgirl, boire de la bière et parier sur qui du cheval ou du cavalier gagnera !**

 **\- Merveilleux ! Je t'ai raconté le jour o** **ù** **je suis allé à la bar-mitzvah d'un panda ?**

 **\- Vraiment ? C'était certainement pas comparable au baptême de la licorne où j'ai été le week-end dernier !**

Il éclata de rire, j'en fis autant et je tapai dans sa main qu'il avait levée vers moi.

 **\- Plus sérieusement, j'en sais rien. À part le trajet maison bureau, j'ai pas fait grand** **-** **chose. Rien à vrai dire. Mais tu sais que Dallas, donc le ranch de tes grands-parents, n'est pas si loin ? Ne te moque pas trop du Texas, tu y viens depuis des années.**

 **\- Je ne connais que le ranch et c'est cool là** **-** **bas. Ça ne veut pas dire que je raffole de cet état. C'est trop plat. Je suis surpris que personne ne dise « Yeee-ha » à la fin de chaque phrase !**

 **\- Tu verras si je ne dirai pas « Yeee-ha » quand je te chevaucherai comme une cheval sauvage tout à l'heure !**

Je croquai dans une fraise de mon dessert tout en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive. Edward, qui buvait, avala de travers et recracha même son eau par le nez, j'éclatai de rire une nouvelle fois. J'avais plus ri depuis qu'il était là que depuis sept mois.

\- **Edward c'est dégoutant ! Tu n'as plus rien de sexy.**

\- **Bordel Bella ! Je n'imaginais pas que tu m'aurais manqué autant ! Ça pique le nez ces conneries.**

 **\- Je constate que tu** **as** **toujours une façon charmante de t'exprimer.**

 **\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?**

 **\- Non ! Ça me manque ! Tu veux la fin de ma tarte aux fraises ? J'en peux plus je vais explos** **er** **.**

 **\- Quelle question.**

En deux bouchées, l'affaire était réglée. Edward alla ensuite déposer le plateau repas dans le couloir pendant que je m'installais par terre devant la table basse avec une bouteille de Vodka et les shooters. S'asseyant face à moi, mon compagnon ouvrit la bouteille et nous servit.

 **\- Qui commence ?**

 **\- Toi. C'est toi qui** **as** **voulu faire ça. Donc vas-y je t'en pri** **e** **.**

 **\- Ok. Mais les règles d'abord.**

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- On ne doi** **t** **avoir honte de rien. On se di** **t** **tout, absolument tout ce qu'on ressent aujourd'hui et ce qu'on a ressenti** **c** **es derniers mois.**

 **\- On peut poser des questions à l'autre ?**

 **\- Hum... ok ! Les questions sont permis** **es** **mais les réponses doivent être sincères. Pas d'entourloupe !**

 **\- Bien mon capitaine. Autre chose** **?**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

Je souris et me penchai pour l'embrasser.

 **\- Commençons.**

 **\- Très bien... Je me sens profondément trahi par ma famille. Je ne sais pas comment je dois vivre ça, je suis un peu perdu, sous le choc encore probablement. Je me sens en colère mais je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer et j'ignore comment je vais réagir devant ma famille demain.**

Sur ce, il avala le contenu de son verre. Je me contentai de prendre sa main dans la mienne et le regardai. D'un sourire, il m'encouragea à parler.

 **\- Ok alors... J'ai la sensation d'avoir été sur pause pendant tout ce temps, en y repensant, j'ai très peu de souvenirs. J'étais une sorte de robot, manger, travailler, dormir. J'étais à la fois renfermée mais aussi plutôt ouverte avec les autres... du moment qu'on ne parl** **ait** **pas de moi. Quand tu m'as embauchée, je repoussais tout le monde à cause de la peur. Là je m'en fichais, parce que je n'avais aucun sentiment. Je ne ressentais rien, ni de joie, ni de tristesse, ni de peur... rien !**

Je bus à mon tour et Edward enchaîna après avoir embrassé ma main.

\- **Je crois que moi aussi j'** **étais** **éteint, une coquille vide. Je me fichais de tout, je n'arriv** **ais** **plus à me mettre en colère. Je n'arriv** **ais** **même plus à gueuler sur mes assistantes quand elles f** **aisaien** **t des conneries plus grosses qu'elles. J'étais contrarié mais rien ne sortait. Je me suis découvert patient aussi. Je pense que c'est plus une sorte de lassitude que de la patience. Je m'en moquais. Juste une coquille vide.**

 **\- Comme moi.**

Nous trinquâmes et bûmes ensemble. Je posai alors une question qui me travaillait.

\- **Tu as eu d'autres femmes ?**

 **\- C'est une vraie question ?**

 **\- Oui... je me suis souvent demandé si tu avais cherché à m'oublier dans les bras d'une autre. Je me suis même demandée si tu avais besoin de m'oublier.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais, jamais pu t'oublier, chérie. Et non, je ne t'ai jamais trompée en sept mois. Même si nous avions été séparés sept ans, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Toi et personne d'autre.**

Je souris et ne sachant pas trop qui devait boire, je me dévouai et il prit la parole.

 **\- En revanche, dès que je pensais à toi ou rêvai** **s** **de toi, mon corps réagissai** **t** **et impossible de faire pass** **er** **ça de façon... soft. Alors je me suis masturbé plus d'une fois, je l'avoue !**

 **\- Edward !**

J'écarquillai les yeux en ne sachant pas trop si je devais me sentir flattée, si je devais rire ou s'il fallait que je sois choquée.

- **Quoi ? Je te rassure, ça n'avait rien d'intense ! Et toi ?**

 **\- Je ne me suis pas tripotée ! Jamais !**

 **\- Jamais dans le sens jamais ou jamais en sept mois ?**

 **\- On s'écarte du sujet !**

 **\- Je suis curieux.**

 **\- Ok, jamais dans le sens, jamais de la vie. Content ?**

Sans attendre sa réponse, je pris deux verres de suite.

 **\- Doucement Bella, tu ne vas pas faire long feu si tu continues comme ça.**

 **\- Quel dommage. Allez à toi.**

 **\- J'ai pleuré. J'ai pleur** **é** **comme un bébé dans les bras de ma mère et de mon frère le soir de ton départ. Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis des années. Et je le regrette... je regrette de m'être fait consol** **er** **par Esmée.**

Il but et je pris la suite.

 **\- J'ai souhaité du mal à ta mère et à Rose. J'étais si en colère, si malheureuse. Je voulais qu'elles payent ! Qu'elles soient aussi déprimées que moi ! Du coup, je me sens coupable de ce qui arrive à Rose. Même si j'ai voulu qu'elle souffre, je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'il arrive quelque chose à son bébé.**

Je bus et une larme coula malgré moi sur ma joue et Edward tendit la main pour l'essuyer.

- **Tu n'y** **es** **pour rien dans tout ça, Isabella. Ce qui est arrivé au bébé serait arrivé si tu avais été là. Elle n'était pas viable. Je sais bien que tu n'aurais jamais souhait** **é** **quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est une chose horrible, mais tu n'y** **es** **pour rien.**

 **\- Une partie de moi ne peu** **t** **pas s'en empêcher. Et je suis encore tellement en colère et blessée par Rose. Jamais j'aurais imaginé qu'elle puisse nous faire ça.**

 **\- Moi non plus. Je ne comprends pas. C'était l'une des dernières personnes sur ma liste des coupables.**

Je hochai la tête et il enchaîna.

\- **Mon dernier accès de colère** **a** **été pour toi. Le lendemain de ton départ. J'ai cogn** **é** **dans mon sac de frappe jusqu'à ce que mes poings se mettent à saigner. Emmett était là et il m'a soigné. Après ça, plus rien.**

Il se resservit un verre et attendit que je parle.

 **\- J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un qui se prétend être mon ami. Alice ne compte pas, je parle des gens à l'avenir... J'ai peur de ne pas compter pour les autres, de ne pas être aimée pour ce que je suis vraiment.**

 **\- Tu comptes, Bella. Je te l'ai dit, ta psy demande souvent o** **ù** **j'en suis** **avec** **toi. Je pense que tu pourras aller la revoir... Tu m'as manqué certes, mais tu as manqué à Laurel, Alice, Jasper... Paul** **a** **bossé comme un fou avec moi, jour et nuit, afin de trouver quelque chose. Même Mike nous a aidé !**

 **\- Mike ?**

Il but un verre alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû, je commençais déjà à sentir ma tête tourner.

\- **Ouais Mike. C'est lui qui t'a appel** **ée** **pour parler à la directrice de l'école de ses gamins.**

Je réfléchis un instant et soudain ça me revint. J'avais cru à une erreur de numéro, je n'avais pas posé de questions et surtout je n'avais pas reconnu la voix de mon ex collègue.

 **\- C'était vous ?**

 **\- Oui. On voulait assurer que c'était bien toi. Mais tu m'aurais reconnu, tu aurais reconnu Paul aussi.**

Je pris un shooter tout en l'écoutant. Ils avaient monté tout un plan.

- **Je savais que Mike était de notre côté alors je lui ai demandé son aide, de ne pas poser de questions ni d'en parler. Nous avons appelé, j'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque en t'entendant. Je crevais d'envie de te parler mais...**

 **\- J'aurais pu partir.**

 **\- Oui. Je doute que tu m'aurais sagement attendu. Je me trompe ?**

Je secouai la tête et bus. Partir sans le voir aurait été plus facile qu'être mise sur le fait accompli. En venant vers moi, il ne m'avait laissé aucune chance.

 **\- Du coup, Paul, Mike et moi avons monté ce plan. Prendre un rendez-vous, demand** **er** **à ton patron de te mettre à l'écart et ne pas te laisser le choix.**

 **\- Tu... as bien fait.**

 **\- Je sais. Si je t'ai laiss** **ée** **seule durant la journée, si je ne t'ai pas jetée sur mon épaule pour t'enfermer ici, c'est parce que je savais que tu reviendrais.**

 **\- J'étais suivie** **,** **n'est-ce pas ?**

Il vida son shooter et acquiesça.

\- **Pardonne** **-** **moi. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser filer. Si tu** **ét** **ais partie, je t'aurais poursuivi** **e** **. Je voulais des réponses.**

 **\- Je te pardonne.**

Il sourit et nous trinquâmes. La bouteille avait déjà été vidée de plus de la moitié.

 **\- Mes parents me manquent. J'ai peur qu'ils m'en veuillent.**

 **\- Tu leur expliqueras. Ils comprendront.**

 **\- Je l'espère.**

Le silence demeura un instant puis il reprit. La tête me tournait un peu, mais ça allait encore.

 **\- Jane m'a embrassé !**

 **\- La pétasse ! Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'suis allé la voir pour savoir si c'tait pas elle qui t'avait fait partir. Elle en a profité.**

 **\- Et t'a fait quoi ?**

 **\- On a fait l'amour et elle est enceinte !**

 **\- C'est pas drôle !**

Il rit et avala une gorgée d'alcool. J'en fis autant, sa blague était vraiment nulle !

 **\- J'lai envoyée s'fair voir ! Tu crois quoi ?**

 **\- J'vais lui refaire l'portrait à cette petite conne de sainte nitouche !**

 **\- Doucement Rocky !**

Je secouai la tête et le silence reprit son droit pendant un moment. Puis faiblement Edward se remit à parler.

 **\- J'ai... souhaité qu'tu sois morte. J'ai espéré qu'ce soit la seule explication pour ton silence, ta disparition. Pas longtemps, mais ça m'a traversé l'esprit. J'tais si blessé... si malheureux. J'veux plus ressentir ça. C'est trop douloureux, trop dur.**

Il bus une fois, se servit de nouveau et vida encore son verre. J'avais besoin de boire moi aussi.

 **\- Pardon Bella... pardon d'avoir pensé ça.**

Je ne répondis rien. J'étais sur le point de lui répondre quelque chose que je m'étais jurée de ne jamais révéler. Je me donnai du courage avec trois verres de plus et me lançai.

 **\- J'ai voulu m'tuer... plusieurs fois. J'ai failli le faire.**

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- J'étais toute seule. J'pouvais parler à personne. J'étais éloignée de tout le monde... j'ai dû quasiment coup** **er** **les ponts avec mes parents. J'étais surveillée pendant les premiers mois. J'avais l'impression d'être une criminelle ! J'étais malheureuse, tu m'manquais atrocement. J'avais goût à rien.**

Je pleurais, Edward était toujours en face de moi, il me regardait les sourcils froncés, concentré sur mon histoire.

 **\- J'ai vraiment voulu le faire, plusieurs fois je m'suis dégonflée. Puis un jour, j'ai avalé tout un tas de cochonneries, des médicaments... Je me sentais mal, terriblement mal. J'me sentais partir.** **À** **quoi bon vivre cette vie là. Sans toi, sans ami** **s** **, sans famille. J'avais déjà un tas de problèmes. Tout l'monde aurait été mieux sans moi !**

Je reniflai en m'essuyant le nez avec ma main, pas sexy du tout mais je m'en fichais.

 **\- Et puis Brad Pitt est v'nu dans la salle de bain o** **ù** **j'étais... j'attendais d'mourrir. Il est v'nu vers moi. Il était très agité, il me donnait des coups d'pattes, me grimpai** **t** **d'ssue. Il m'regardait comme s'il comprenait c'qui arrivait. Comme une conne, j'lui ai fait mes adieux. J'pleurais, ça allait s'finir. Puis il** **s** **'est mi** **s** **à miauler comme quand il a peur. J'lai regardé et j'me suis di** **t** **que j'pouvais pas l'laisser comme ça tout seul. Et j'ai pensé à toi. J'me suis dit qu'je pouvais pas t'abandonner même si on était plus ensemble.**

Edward s'était déplacé jusqu'à moi et m'avait prise dans ses bras. Je me cramponnais à son cou, toujours en larmes mais je continuai mon récit.

 **\- J'ai réussi à me traîner jusqu'au salon. J'me suis servi du portable d'urgence pour appeller une ambulance. Puis voilà... j'me suis réveillée à l'hôpital. J'étais si malheureuse... si déprimée... tellement seule.**

 **\- C'est fini mon amour c'est fini. Calme** **-** **toi. Tu vas m'vomir d'ssue !**

Je ne dis rien, me contentant d'essayer de me calmer, toujours collée à lui. J'avais vraiment touché le fond ce jour-là.

 **\- C'était quand, Bella ?**

 **\- Y a un mois et demi.**

Il me serra encore plus fort contre lui et embrassa ma tête. Me calmant peu à peu sous ses caresses, je réussis à retrouver les idées à peu près claires. Je ne voulais plus jamais revivre ça. Je ne voulais plus jamais le quitter, j'avais terriblement peur de le perdre. Il me fallait quelque chose pour me rassurer. Une promesse.

Doucement, je me redressai, mes mains allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux, mon regard se perdit dans le sien. Je savourais son regard intense et ses doigts qui dessinaient les contours de mon visage. Je ne sentais plus aucun effet de l'alcool. Les choses n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais été si évidentes et limpides.

 **\- Edward ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Épouse** **-** **moi !**

* * *

 **Voilàààààà**

 **Alors ?**

 **Un petit commentaire ?  
**

 **En plus demain, lundi c'est mon anniversaire...**

 **Je devrais avoir un peu plus de temps cette semaine, je vous répondrais.**

 **Peut-être à dimanche prochain.**

 **Je ferais tous ce que je peux**

 **Bisous**

 **Lexi**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonsoir !**

 **Je suis là, je post. Mon Week end à été annulé MAIS ! C'est reporté à la semaine prochaine.**

 **En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les reviews**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pendant un instant, il me regarda sans montrer d'émotion particulière. Puis il finit par sourire et embrasser ma joue.

 **\- Il se fait tard. Nous avons bu et après tout ce que** **s** **'est passé, je pense que nos idées ne sont pas claires.**

 **\- Non, non non ! Je suis sérieuse, Edward. J'ai tous mes esprits. Je le veux. Je veux t'épouser. Je veux être ta femme. Je veux t'appartenir autant que tu m'appartiens.**

 **\- Chérie...**

 **\- Je veux pouvoir dire «Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare» en sachant de quoi je parle. Tous ces mois m'ont prouvé que je n'aimerai personne d'autre, que je n'aime que toi. Aussi douloureux ont-ils été, je me suis rendu** **e** **compte que tout ce que à quoi j'aspirais, c'était une vie à tes côtés. Mon passé... me traumatise encore mais il ne me fait plus peur pour avanc** **er** **. Je veux avanc** **er** **avec toi. Je veux me sentir fière à chaque fois que tu parles de moi en disant «Ma femme» sans me dire après, que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je suis prête. Je te le jure. Épouse** **-** **moi Edward. Deviens mon mari pour le reste de ma vie...**

Il sourit, m'embrassa sur la joue encore une fois et répondit. Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Depuis mon agression, je n'avais jamais été aussi sûre de ma vie.

 **\- Non.**

Non ? Non ?! NON ! Mais c'est quoi son problème ? Pourquoi il me rejette ? Était-il si peu sûr de nous pour me répondre non? Ne m'aimait-il donc pas assez ? Oh non... il me rejette ! Il m'en veut !

 **\- Chérie, je t'épouserai un jour. Mais nous en parlerons dans d'autres circonstances. Demain peut-être. Quand nous seron** **s** **sobres.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas saoule ! Ne me rejette pas.**

 **\- Je ne te rejette pas. Je veux juste pouvoir encaisser le fait que tu as tenté de te suicid** **er** **à cause de la méchanceté et d** **e** **la trahison de ma mère et de Rosalie. Je veux être certain que tu ne fais pas ça comme... une assurance.**

 **\- Je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je le veux !**

 **\- Demain Bella.**

 **\- Mais je t'aime !**

 **\- Et moi aussi je t'aime ! Viens te couch** **er,** **mon amour. Promis, demain nous en reparlons.**

Furieuse, je me levai un peu trop précipitamment. Même si je n'étais pas ivre morte, je n'étais pas non plus très très sobre. Avec grâce, Edward se releva sans tanguer et en plus, il m'aida à me stabiliser. Ok, j'avais la tête qui tournait beaucoup plus que quand j'étais assise. En regardant le sol, j'avais l'impression d'être super grande et d'avoir le vertige. Et en plus, je voulais faire pipi. Edward avait peut-être raison. On parlera mariage plus tard !

 **\- Tu veux que je te porte ?**

 **\- Je veux bien... la pièce tourne un peu. Mais toi ?**

 **-** **I** **l me faut plus qu'une demie bouteille de vodka pour voir la pièce tourner, ma puce.**

 **\- Crâneur ! Il faut que je passe par la salle de bain.**

Il passa alors un bras sous mes genoux et me souleva. Je m'accrochai à son cou, fermant les yeux sur le trajet et ne les rouvrant que dans la salle de bain.

\- **Je te laisse ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Il embrassa mon front et sortit de la pièce. Je fis mon affaire, allai me laver les mains et les dents avant de regagner la chambre. J'avais froid ! J'allai m'installer dans les couvertures et grelottai un peu. Edward me sourit et s'approcha de moi avec un grand verre d'eau.

 **\- Bois ça.**

Docilement, je m'exécutai. Il était malin, son eau était glacée, maintenant j'avais encore plus froid !

- **Je reviens.**

 **\- Hum... vite, j'ai froid.**

 **\- Promis.**

Il m'embrassa et disparut dans la salle de bain. Je ne le vis pas revenir.

En plein de milieu de la nuit, je me réveillai en sursaut. Edward ? Où est Edward ? Respirant avec difficulté, et en légère crise de panique, je mis à tâtonner dans le lit à la recherche de mon petit ami.

\- **Edward ? Edward !**

- **J'suis là bébé.**

Son bras musclé passa autour de ma taille et il me ramena à lui. Son torse contre mon dos. Il embrassa mon épaule et mon cou jusqu'à ce que je me calme, ses doigts caressaient mon ventre pour m'apaiser. Il était là. Tout allait bien. Il était là. Je me rendormis.

 **\- Mon amour... alle** **z** **debout.**

Non... j'étais trop bien dans ce lit, au chaud sous la couette. Laisse-moi dormir. Je veux dormir. En plus j'ai mal à la tête ! Pourtant Edward semblait déterminé à ce que j'ouvre les yeux et que je me lève. Franchement, je n'en avais pas envie. Il fallait retourner à Seattle, affronter Esmée et tous les autres. Non, je ne voulais pas quitter ce lit !

 **\- Depuis quand tu es paresseuse comme ça ?**

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une réponse, trésor.**

 **\- Hum...**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en devinant un insoupçonnable agacement de sa part.

 **\- Debout Swan.**

Je sentis le matelas s'affaisser et la seconde d'après, il était au-dessus de moi en train de m'embrasser. Ses lèvres glissaient sur ma peau, sa joues lisse caressa doucement la mienne quand il alla cajoler mon cou... une seconde ! Sa joue lisse ? Pour le coup, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux en le repoussant dans le seul et unique but de le regarder.

\- **Ah !**

 **\- Salut !**

 **\- Ah !**

 **\- Tu ne pas sortir que des monosyllabes et les répét** **er** **deux fois toute la journée !?**

Il était rasé ! Rasé de près ! Et ses cheveux avaient été coupés ! Edward était là ! Mon Edward ! Mon bel Edward ! Pas l'espèce d'homme des cavernes qu'il avait été jusque là ! Je poussai un cri de joie et me jetai sur lui pour embrasser son visage. Il était absolument craquant, sexy, beau... je l'aimais ! Alors que je l'attaquais littéralement, il rit et me serra dans ses bras.

\- **Doucement, tu vas me cass** **er** **la mâchoire !**

 **\- Je te retrouve ! Oh j'en pouvais plus de ta barbe ! J'étais à deux doigts de t'acheter un ballon que je t'aurais forcé à appeler Wilson !**

Il rit encore plus en comprenant la référence au film « Seul au monde » avec Tom Hanks.

 **\- Oh ce que tu es beau ! Regarde** **-** **moi...**

Nous nous écartâmes pour nous faire face et il sourit. Un sourire que je pouvais enfin voir et non deviner !

 **\- Bonjour Edward. Contente de te retrouver pleinement !**

 **\- Bonjour ma chérie.**

 **\- Tu as fait ça quand ?**

 **\- Ce matin. Tu dormais comme un bébé. J'ai demandé à l'hôtel l'adresse d'un bon barbier et voilà... rasage de près et coupe de cheveux.**

 **\- Tu m'as laissée seule ?**

 **\- Tes ronflements m'indiquaient clairement que tu dormais profondément.**

 **\- Idiot. Quelle heure il est ?**

 **\- 10h.**

 **\- La vache !**

 **\- On décolle à 13h. Il fallait que je te réveille. Tu as faim ? Soif ? Un aspirine ?**

 **\- Tout ça oui. Oh je suis contente... C'est vraiment toi !**

Il rit et s'amusait avec mes cheveux.

\- **Qui d'autre ça aurait pu être ?**

 **\- Avec tou** **s** **c** **es cheveux et toute cette barbe... n'importe qui te ressemblant un minimum. J'aurais pu tomber sur Robert Pattinson !**

 **\- Et le revoilà lui ! Tu vois, entendre parler de ce type ne m'avait pas manqué !**

Je ris à mon tour et embrassai une nouvelle fois son visage avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 **\- Et moi ça m'avait manqué de te taquiner avec lui.**

 **\- Ouais, alle** **z** **à table !**

 **\- Porte** **-** **moi.**

Il secoua la tête en souriant puis me porta jusque dans le salon. Je m'installai à la table où le petit-déjeuner était dressé. Edward s'installa en face de moi, posté devant son ordinateur. Avec grâce, Brad Pitt sauta afin de venir se coucher sur les genoux de mon compagnon.

 **\- J'ai l'impression de ne plus exist** **er** **pour mon chat.**

 **-** **À** **ce propos, il a des papiers ton chat ?**

Prise au dépourvu, je relevai le nez de ma tasse de café et le regardai avec surprise.

 **\- Euh oui, je suis obligé pour l** **ui** **faire prendre l'avion.**

 **\- Mais il n'a pas genre... de papier d'identité...**

 **\- Un carnet de santé seulement. Pour ses vaccins.**

 **\- Un passeport ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, biométrique... je l'ai emmen** **é** **faire une photo chez un photographe et on a pri** **s** **ses empreintes puis on** **s** **'est assuré qu'il n** **'était** **pas un terroriste.**

 **\- Te fous pas de moi.**

 **\- Où tu veux en venir ? C'est un chat, pas** **u** **n enfant.**

 **\- Je me demand** **ais** **s** **'** **il y avait un truc à faire pour l'adopt** **er** **.**

Je ris et me levai. Je pris Brad Pitt dans mes bras et le regardai dans les yeux.

 **\- Brad Pitt Swan, consens-tu à ce qu'Edward Cullen, ici présent, devienne officiellement ton maître ?**

Je remis Brad Pitt par terre et il remonta sur les genoux de mon compagnon. J'applaudis en souriant.

 **\- Ça veut dire oui ! Félicitations chéri, tu es papa d'un chat !**

 **\- J'aurais dû me taire.**

 **\- Tu aurais dû.**

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, il ne refusa pas mon baiser et je retournai manger.

 **\- Tu fais quoi ?**

 **\- Je travaille un peu. J'ai laissé plusieurs choses en suspens en venant ici.**

 **\- Tu regrettes ?**

 **\- Il vaut mieux ent** **endre** **ça que d'être sourd.**

Je souris et avançai une part de gâteau au chocolat que j'avais à moitié mangée, vers lui.

 **\- Tu veux le finir ?**

Il étudia la gâteau puis leva les yeux vers moi.

 **\- Tu crois que je veux le bout de ton gâteau d'occasion, à moitié mangé et avec ta cuillère pleine de ta bave ?**

Amusée, je hochai la tête.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour lutt** **er** **contre le gâchis alimentaire !**

Il finit alors mon gâteau alors que je riais. Je l'aimais. Mon rire s'éteignit alors doucement lorsque je repensai à hier soir. Oui je l'aimais, mais il avait refusé de m'épouser. Je me sentais très vexée et pleine de doutes maintenant. Et s'il était venu ici pour me faire croire qu'il voulait de moi mais qu'en réalité, il avait le plan de me briser le cœur une nouvelle fois ? Ça me tuerait à coup sûr !

\- **Bébé ? Tu m'écoutes ?**

Je le regardai. J'avais eu une absence.

 **\- Non. Pardon.**

 **\- Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui oui. Euh je vais aller me préparer pour partir.**

Sans le laisser réagir, je me levai, Brad Pitt descendit des genoux d'Edward et me suivit dans la chambre. Il n'était pas chat ce chat, il avait un sens plus développé j'en étais certaine ! Alors que je m'habillais, sous l'emprise de cette idée effrayante d'une vengeance de la part d'Edward, j'entendis la porte de la suite s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je paniquai totalement. Et s'il venait de partir. Vêtue uniquement de mes sous-vêtements, je me précipitai hors de la chambre, au bord des larmes.

 **\- Edward !**

Il n'était pas parti, il était là, planté au milieu du salon, il leva un sourcil en étudiant ma tenue, puis il sourit. Je remarquai alors qu'il avait un gros bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Il s'approcha de moi, doucement. Il me tendit le bouquet que je pris sans rien comprendre de ce qui arrivait.

 **\- Edward... qu'est-ce que...**

 **\- Chut, attends. Laisse** **-** **moi aller jusqu'au bout ok ?**

 **\- Euh... au bout de quoi ?**

 **\- Tu verras.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Du bout des lèvres, il m'embrassa puis se recula afin de planter ses yeux dans les miens.

 **\- Isabella. Je ne sais pas si tu réalises à quel point je t'aime. Nous avons vécu sept mois d'enfer, toi et moi, tu as même failli mourir à cause de tout ça. Je sais que c'est la faute de ma famille, de ma mère et de Rosalie. J'espère que tu es capable de me pardonner d'appartenir à ces personnes... que tu ne me rejetteras pas à cause du mal qu'elles t'ont causé. Tu avais raison hier soir, malgré ces 213 jours d'enfer total, j'ai pu constat** **er** **à quel point j'ai envie de vivre avec toi, de ne jamais plus te quitter. Être loin de toi n'est pas une vie envisageable pour moi. Tu es prête, je le sais, tu me l'as avoué. Moi je le suis depuis bien avant ton départ. La seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai di** **t** **non hier soir c'est parce que je voulais le faire, moi.**

Je portai ma main sur ma bouche en poussant une sorte de gémissement de surprise. Je pleurais. Il prit ma main droite dans la sienne et posa un genou à terre.

 **\- Ce n'est pas la demande la plus romantique du monde, j'aurais voulu faire ça autrement, j'ignore comment exactement mais... je n'aurais pas pensé te demand** **er** **ça dans la suite d'un hôtel qu'on doit quitter bientôt... J'aurais voulu des fleurs de la musique... bref. En revanche ta tenue me plaît !**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il sourit et poursuivit.

 **\- Isabella Marie Swan. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que ma propre vie. Je veux passer chaque jour de mon existence** **à** **tes côtés, je veux t'aimer si fort que Elizabeth et Darcy, Roméo et Juliette ou Ana et Christian, passeront pour des nazes ! Je me donne à toi tout entier, Bella... alors, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ? Veux** **-** **tu devenir ma femme ?**

De sa poche, il sortit un écrin qu'il ouvrit sans lâcher ma main. Il dévoila alors une magnifique bague en platine, avec un énorme diamant central, rond, entouré de minuscules pierres toutes aussi brillantes. L'anneau était aussi incrusté de petits diamants. Elle était magnifique. Sans retenir mes larmes, serrant les fleurs contre moi et la main d'Edward, je hochai la tête.

 **\- Oui. Oui Edward. Oui je le veux. Je veux t'épouser. Des milliers de fois oui...**

Il sourit, sortit la bague de son écrin et la passa à mon doigt. Elle était parfaite. Pendant un instant, nous admirâmes ma main puis il se releva en prenant mon visage en coupe et en plaquant sa bouche contre la mienne. Nous allions nous marier. Plus rien ne pourrait nous séparer ! Répondant à son baiser, je m'accrochai à lui en laissant tomber les roses sur le sol. Il me prit dans ses bras et nous entraîna dans la chambre.

- **Je t'aime Bella... j'ai tellement hâte !**

 **\- Moi aussi ! Je veux t'épouser, je le veux ! Je le veux !**

J'embrassais son visage avec adoration. J'avais douté pour rien. Il m'aimait vraiment et ne voulait pas se venger de moi. Nous serions ensemble pour le reste de notre vie et je ne souffirais plus jamais autant que pendant ces sept mois.

Installée sur ses cuisses, j'accueillis son sexe en moi sans préliminaires et avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Quittant le moins possible ses lèvres, j'ondulais mon bassin contre le sien. Ses bras m'entouraient, l'une de ses mains se pressait dans le creux de mes reins, accompagnant nos mouvements, l'autre était accrochée à ma nuque. Il me maintenait fermement contre lui. Mes à-coups étaient secs, nous gémissions à chaque poussée et lorsque l'orgasme me frappa, mon corps se cambra, je rejetai ma tête et mon buste en arrière, retenue par Edward qui nicha son visage entre mes seins avant de jouir à son tour.

Essoufflés l'un et l'autre, je me calmai en lui caressant les cheveux, sans quitter notre position. Edward resta lové contre moi, sa tête dans mon cou, occupé à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Tandis que ma main passait et repassait dans ses cheveux, mon regard se posa sur la bague qu'il venait de m'offrir. Elle était divine, simple mais si brillante, si pure... Je l'adorais.

\- **Tu es un monstre Edward.**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- J'ai cru que tu me rejettais.**

 **\- Pardonne** **-** **moi. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu me piques ma demande. Tu m'en veux ?**

Je me reculai légèrement et lui présentai ma main.

\- **Avec une bague pareille ? Non ! Je ne t'en veux pas !**

Il rit, je frissonnai sous l'effet du plaisir que le sentir vibrer contre moi me procurait. Son sexe, toujours en moi, tressauta lorsque mes muscles se serrèrent autour de lui.

- **Elle te plaît ?**

 **\- Je l'aime. Pas autant que toi mais presque. Edward... on a un avion à prendre !**

Il venait de me renverser sur le lit et ondulait très doucement ses hanches contre les miennes, ne faisant qu'accroître mon désir pour lui.

 **\- J'ai quand même le temps de faire une nouvelle fois l'amour** **à** **ma fiancée.**

Je fermai les yeux, Fiancée... j'aimais tellement ce nouveau titre !

\- **Redis** **-** **le.**

 **\- Ma fiancée. Ma future femme.** **Celle** **que je vais bientôt épous** **er** **. L'amour de ma vie...**

Le reste ne fut que soupirs et gémissements.

Dans l'avion qui devait nous ramener à Seattle, je me retrouvée coincée entre Jessica et Edward. Cette grosse andouille n'avait pas reconnu Edward quand nous l'avions retrouvée dans le hall de l'hôtel. Il faut dire qu'il était métamorphosé sans sa barbe, mais quand même ! Elle n'avait, ensuite, pas décroché un mot. Après environ une heure de vol, Edward avait sorti Brad Pitt de sa petite cage de transport. J'avais le droit de voyager avec lui en cabine, il était assez petit et léger pour ça. Nous regardâmes ensuite un film sur sa tablette, l'un contre l'autre en caressant Brad Pitt. Nous étions comme dans notre salon mais avec deux cents personnes autour de nous. Nous venions juste de finir le film quand Jessica se mit à parler.

- **Monsieur Cullen ?**

Edward soupira discrètement avant de se pencher légèrement pour la regarder.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi je suis renvoyée ! Dans le fond, je n'ai fait aucune faute professionnelle ! C'est juste un malentendu !**

Je tournai la tête bien malgré moi. Elle était sérieuse ? Edward me passa mon chat et se tourna vers elle.

 **\- C'est une question sérieuse ?**

 **\- Bien sûr ! Je ne pense pas mériter ce renvoi.**

 **\- Vous vous êtes pointée nue dans ma suite** **.**

 **\- Une mauvaise interprétation de ma part concernant votre comportement.**

 **\- Mon comportement ?**

 **\- Vous étiez si gentil, doux, attentionné et prévenant avec moi. Vous m'avez emmen** **ée** **ici, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que j'avais un rendez** **-** **vous d'affaires et que si je ne vous av** **ais** **pas emmen** **ée** **, ça aurait été étrange.**

 **\- Une couverture ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Très bien, mais votre comportement a** **ven** **ant indiq** **uait** **une inclinaison envers ma personne.**

J'avais envie de rire ! Elle se croyait dans un roman des sœurs Brontë ou quoi ? Edward me regarda et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Je n'ai aucune inclinaison pour votre personne, Jessica !**

 **\- Mais vous étiez si gentil !**

 **\- Tous les gens gentils ne veulent pas forcément coucher avec vous ! Et je n'étais pas gentil, j'étais... indifférent. Je m'en fichais et je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devrais perdre mon temps à vous crie** **r** **dessus.**

 **\- Alors c'était de la manipulation ?**

Bon cette fois, je me mêle de la conversation.

- **Croyez** **-** **moi, il ne vous a pas manipulée, il ne l'aurait pas fait pour que vous tombiez amoureuse de lui.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ! Vous le connaissez depuis cinq minutes !**

Edward ricana et embrassa ma joue avant de répondre.

 **\- Vous vous trompe** **z** **. Bella a été mon assistante pendant huit mois. Et Bella est la meilleure assistante que je n'ai jamais eu** **e** **. S'il n'y avait pas eu de problèmes, nous fêterions maintenant nos presque un an de relation. Donc non, nous ne nous connaissons pas que depuis cinq minutes.**

 **\- Je ne mérite quand même pas d'être virée !**

 **\- Très bien, écout** **ez** **. Je n'aurai plus besoin d'assistante à Seattle parce que je ne resterai pas à Seattle ! Ma femme et moi allons partir à New York ! Je vous aur** **ais** **licenci** **ée** **de toute manière ! Et bien sûr que si,** **s** **e présenter nue dans la chambre de son patron,** **s** **'allonger sur une table et écarter les cuisses, est suffisant pour** **se** **faire virer ! Et en plus, je fais 95% de votre travail.**

Jessica croisa les bras et détourna la tête. Je pense qu'elle était à court d'arguments. Je me penchai alors vers Edward.

 **\- Du rose, des cœurs et des papillons ?**

 **\- Du rose, des cœurs et des papillons !**

Je souris et l'embrassai. Lors de mon premier jour de travail, il m'avait demandé d'éviter de décorer mon bureau avec ces trois détails. Visiblement, Jessica était du genre à décorer son bureau comme une ado de douze ans.

Le reste du vol se passa assez calmement, Edward fit une petite sieste, Brad Pitt était de retour dans sa cage, et Jessica avait passé son temps à bouder. Plus nous approchions de Seattle, plus j'angoissais. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Comment les Cullen allaient-ils réagir ? Mal sans doute ! Étais-je vraiment obligée d'y aller ? Après tout, Edward ne m'avait pas demandé de venir ! J'espérais qu'il n'y aurait pas de trop lourdes conséquences. Edward était plutôt calme, il n'avait pas réagi aussi violemment que je ne l'avais imaginé mais, j'avais peur que ça ne soit qu'illusion. Peut-être que lorsqu'il serait en face de sa famille, il exploserait...

Perdue dans mes pensées, je sursautai quand la voix du pilote résonna pour nous dire que nous allions entamer notre descente. Comme le demanda l'hôtesse de l'air, nous attachâmes tous notre ceinture. J'avais vraiment peur maintenant. J'étais morte de trouille ! Et puis ça me faisait un drôle d'effet de revenir ici. J'aimais cette ville autant que je la détestais.

Voilà... nous avions atterri. Nous avions récupéré nos valises, passé les contrôles de sécurité, on s'était assurés que mon chat n'avait pas la rage et nous étions dans le hall d'arrivée. Tout de suite, je remarquai Paul. Fidèle à lui-même, costume noir, coupe militaire, droit comme un I. Nos regards se croisèrent alors que je m'approchais de lui, je lui souris, il m'avait manqué à sa manière et puis je lui étais reconnaissante d'avoir assisté Edward dans ses recherches. Il me sourit à son tour, pas un sourire forcé et poli, non, un vrai, un sincère. Mettant de côté tous mes principes et les règles, une fois devant lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras. Timidement, il répondit à mon étreinte et me tapota le dos avec maladresse. Je reculai, posant mes mains sur ses bras et en le regardant.

 **\- Bonsoir Paul !**

 **\- Mademoiselle Swan. C'est un vrai plaisir de vous revoir !**

 **\- Vous m'avez manqué ! Merci d'avoir aidé Edward... merci d'avoir été là pour lui !**

 **\- C'était normal, je le voulais et... il en avait besoin.**

 **\- Vous savez toute l'histoire ?**

 **\- Oui. Je suis désolé.**

Je souris et tournai la tête lorsqu'Edward se racla la gorge, ce qui signifiait : « Maintenant, ça suffit » Paul regarda alors son patron et ne cacha pas sa surprise.

 **\- Vous vous êtes rasé, monsieur.**

 **\- Oui, bah ça va, on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire.**

 **\- Je vous retrouve.**

 **\- Bella est là... et puis, vous serez le premier au courant... nous allons nous marier !**

Fièrement, je montrai à Paul la main qui portait ma bague de fiançailles. Paul sourit et tendit la main à Edward.

 **\- Félicitations monsieur !** **À** **vous aussi mademoiselle Swan.**

 **\- Merci Paul.**

 **\- Merci... bon, il faudrait ramener Jessica chez elle, puis nous irons chez Bella ensuite, déposer ses affaires** **puis** **on va chez mes parents.**

 **\- Vos parents ?**

 **\- Il faut bien fêter le retour de Bella !**

Paul me jeta un regard presque alarmé, j'étais quasiment sûre qu'il était en train de me dire : « C'est une mauvaise idée » je lui répondis d'un sourire triste qui signifiait : « Je sais mais c'est Edward » et par « c'est Edward » nous comprenions tous deux, qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Sans rien dire de plus, nous allâmes à la voiture où il fallut faire preuve de pragmatisme pour ranger toutes nos valises, enfin surtout les deux miennes.

Sur le trajet, je ne fus pas surprise de constater qu'il pleuvait. Au moins dans le Texas, il faisait chaud et beau. Comme convenu, nous déposâmes Jessica au pied de son appartement, elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis notre conversation dans l'avion. Edward sortit de la voiture pour lui parler un moment, sûrement concernant son renvoi. Il revint rapidement et Paul reprit la route jusqu'à mon ancien appartement.

 **\- Bella, ça va ?**

 **\- Oui... c'est étrange de revenir ici.**

 **\- Tout se passera bien. Je suis là.**

 **\- Je sais. J'aimerais voir Alice.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Nous avons le temps.**

Nous étions arrivés devant mon immeuble. Je n'étais pas heureuse de revenir ici. Ça me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Je revivais dans ma tête le moment de mon départ. Sam, qui me forçait à monter dans la voiture, Esmée, qui observait la scène sans broncher... Je frissonnai et me tournai vers Paul qui était sur le point de sortir mes valises du coffre.

 **\- Attendez, je ne suis pas sûre.**

Il regarda Edward qui hocha la tête et Paul referma le coffre. Après une grande inspiration, je m'avançai vers la porte, mon fiancé tapa le code d'entrée et nous entrâmes. Je montai les étages avec une certaine angoisse. Une fois devant ma porte, je me sentis mal mais je ne montrai rien. Edward ouvrit la porte. J'entrai.

Rien n'avait changé mais pourtant tout était différent. Il y avait quelques affaires d'Edward, de la vaisselle, des cartons de pizza ou des bières vides. Enfin rien de bordélique, juste un signe que les lieux étaient occupés. En silence, je fis le tour de l'appartement. Je me revoyais malade dans mon lit, dans le salon, j'imaginais encore parfaitement Esmée et Rosalie assises sur mon canapé. Dans la salle de bain, je ressentais encore la sensation du carrelage froid contre mon corps lorsqu'elles étaient parties en me laissant seule, malade et anéantie. Me tournant vers Edward, j'allai me réfugier dans ses bras.

 **\- Je ne veux plus jamais vivre ici, Edward. Je me rappelle trop de choses douloureuses. Je ne pourrai pas.**

 **\- Comme tu veux, mon ange... tu es prête à vivre à 100% chez moi ?**

 **\- Oui. Je ne veux pas rester là. Je veux être av** **ec** **toi. Je n'ai plus peur. Je n'ai plus besoin de cette indépendance du chacun chez soi. Et puis... on va se marier !**

 **\- Tu sais que chez moi c'est temporaire. On trouvera un appartement ou une maison qui nous ressemblera à tous les deux et où nous nous sentirons bien ensemble.**

 **\- Je sais, oui. Partons d'ici.**

 **\- Oui.**

Sans m'attarder, je m'écartai de lui et sortis de l'appartement. Je ne pouvais pas revenir ici en repensant encore et encore au pire week-end de ma vie. Edward sortit à son tour et ferma la porte.

 **\- Demain j'appelle le propriétaire pour lui dire que je cède le bail. Nous en auron** **s** **fini avec cet endroit.**

 **\- D'accord. C'était quoi tou** **s** **c** **es papiers ?**

 **\- Mes recherches. Allons voir Alice et Jasper.**

Je le suivis jusqu'à l'étage du dessous, Edward frappa à la porte et me cacha derrière lui. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait en tête mais je le laissai faire. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et la voix d'Alice retentit.

 **\- Seigneur ! Edward ! Dieu existe ! Tu t'es rasé et tu as coupé tes cheveux ! Regarde Marshall, tonton Edward** **a** **évolué et n'est plus un Cro-Magnon ! On fait bravo tonton Eddy-Ed !**

Je souris et entendis un rire de bébé et de faibles applaudissements. Edward reprit la parole.

 **\- Tu as fini de te moquer de moi ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, j'aime bien ça.**

 **\- J'ai une surprise pour toi. Mais donne** **-** **moi Marshall... Jazz est là ?**

 **\- Il est 17h, il a un métier lui ! C'est quoi ma surprise ?**

Edward prit alors le petit dans ses bras et j'aperçus les boucles blondes du petit Marshall. Ce dernier me vit et lança un « Oh » de surprise.

- **Tu as raison Alice, Dieu existe. Le rasage et la coupe de cheveux** **ne sont** **rien comparé à ça...**

Sur ce, Edward se décala, me révélant aux yeux d'Alice. Elle écarquilla les yeux, en posant une main sur son cœur et l'autre devant sa bouche. Elle regarda un bref instant Edward, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Malgré moi, je me mis à pleurer. Elle m'avait tant manqué ! Avant de partir, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais attachée à Alice.

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- Salut Alice... je te demande pardon...**

 **\- Tais** **-** **toi !**

Elle s'élança alors vers moi et me serra fort dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte et nous pleurâmes l'une contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. Alice finit par s'écarter légèrement de moi et posa ses mains autour de mon visage. Elle m'observa avec de grands yeux humides et brillants et un grand sourire.

 **\- Je savais que tu reviendrais ! Nous n'avons jamais perdu espoir ! Tu m'as tant manqué !**

 **\- Toi aussi. C'était horrible sans vous.**

Elle sourit et tourna la tête vers Edward.

 **\- Je te l'avais di** **t** **.**

 **\- Je sais. Ma fiancée et moi pouvons rentr** **er** **ou on reste devant la porte ?**

 **\- Entrez, entrez... Fai... Fiancée ? Ta fiancée ?**

Elle attrapa ma main et poussa un cri en découvrant ma toute nouvelle bague.

 **\- Oh mon Dieu ! Il faut absolument que vous me racontiez tout ! Bella, je veux savoir pourquoi tu es partie, comment Edward t'a retrouvée et comment il a fait sa demande ! Pitié, dis** **-** **moi qu'il était rasé quand il l'a fait ? Tu l'a vu en Hagrid ?**

Je ris, il avait été quand même loin du géant de Harry Potter.

 **\- Oui, je l'ai vu barbu et oui, il était rasé quand il m'a fait sa demande.**

 **\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi** **à** **l'empêcher de faire ça. J'ai même voulu le ras** **er** **quand il dormait, mais Jasper** **a** **dit qu'il m'enverrait à l'asile si je le faisai** **s** **.**

Je ris de nouveau et un cri du petit Marshall nous fit tourner la tête vers lui. Il rigolait, confortablement installé contre la hanche d'Edward. Alice prit son fil contre elle et le tourna vers moi.

 **\- Bella, je te présente ma petite merveille ou ma petite terreur, ça dépend des moments. Marshall, mon bébé, voici tante Bella. Je t'ai déjà parl** **é** **d'elle. C'est l'amoureuse de tonton Eddy-Ed !**

 **\- Edward ! Je déteste Eddy ! Je déteste Ed ! Et je hais profondément Eddy-Ed !**

J'étais certaine qu'Emmett avait un rôle dans ce surnom, je l'avais déjà entendu appeler son frère comme ça pour le faire rager. Ne sachant pas comment me comporter face à un jeune humain, je me contentai de lui faire coucou de la main.

 **\- Salut Marshall... Tu sais que tes parents m'ont fait suer avec ton prénom... Théophile, pas Théophile, pour au final choisir Marshall. C'était bien la peine !**

 **\- Oui bon ça va hein. Vous voulez boire un truc ?**

Nous entrâmes chez elle, Edward commanda une bière, j'en fis autant et fus très surprise qu'il aille lui-même se servir sans laisser le temps à Alice, qui avait proposé, de le faire elle-même. Il semblait très à l'aise ici. Je m'assis sur le canapé, Alice posa son bébé dans son parc et vint s'asseoir en face de moi, laissant la place à Edward à mes côtés.

 **\- Bon alors ? Raconte** **-** **moi tout ! Sept mois c'est très long...**

 **\- Je sais oui.**

Je lui racontai alors ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'entrai pas dans les détails comme je l'avais fait pour Edward. J'allai à l'essentiel, de toute façon, je ne me sentais pas capable de raconter l'histoire avec précision et puis, mon compagnon se chargeait de rajouter les choses qu'il jugeait important d'être dites. Au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, Alice ne cachait plus son étonnement et son état de choc.

\- **Mon Dieu Bella... je suis tellement désolée. Et Rose bon sang... je n'aurais jamais cru. Ni Esmée ! Enfin je les ai vues plusieurs fois, jamais je n'ai suspecté qu'elles savaient quelque chose ! Nous en avons parlé, Rose était même triste de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de te dire au revoir !**

Je ris jaune et Edward prit ma main dans la sienne en enlaçant nos doigts.

 **\- Je n'ai rien vu non plus, Alice, pourtant c'est ma mère et ma belle** **-** **sœur.**

 **\- C'est quand même dingue.**

 **\- Pourtant Bella di** **t** **vrai. J'ai tou** **s** **les comptes** **-** **rendus, les traces de pa** **i** **ements, le bail de l'appartement de Bella là** **-** **bas... le billet d'avion, enfin tout.**

 **\- Je ne disais pas que Bella mentait, mais... putain quelle histoire ! Et toi Edward ? Comment ça va ?**

 **\- Euh, je suis heureux de l'avoir retrouvée, je suis heureux de savoir qu'elle n'est pas parti** **e** **d'elle** **-** **même, que ce n'étai** **t** **pas préparé... mais je me sens sacrément trahi par ma famille.**

 **\- Tu m'étonnes !**

 **\- Papapapapapaaaaa !**

Nous tournâmes tous la tête vers Marshall qui était debout dans son parc à rebondir sur ses jambes, les yeux rivés vers la porte d'entrée et tout excité de voir son père.

 **\- Hey mon petit gars ! Comment ça va, crapaud ?**

 **\- Jasper !**

Alice râla mais Jasper sourit et prit son fils dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

 **\- Quoi ? Tu as vu comment il sautille. On dirait un petit... putain de merde, Bella !**

Je souris et lui fis un petit signe de la main.

 **\- Salut Jasper...**

 **\- Mais ? Quand ? Où ? Pourquoi ! Tout le monde t'a cherchée ! Et puis... Bordel Edward ! Tu t'es rasé ! Merde alors !**

 **\- Tu ne seras pas élu père de l'année avec ton langage !**

Jasper sourit à son ami et s'avança vers nous. Je me levai et il me prit brièvement dans ses bras.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui** **s** **'est passé ! Je suis content de te revoir ! Alors c'est quoi l'histoire ?**

Je fis une légère grimace et Alice prit la parole. Je n'avais pas envie de tout raconter une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Esmée et Rosalie lui ont fait du chantage, l'ont menacée elle et son** **père de briser leurs carrières. Elles ont planifi** **é** **l** **e départ de Bella, l'ont forcée à partir dans le Texas !**

Pourquoi je me tuais à raconter l'histoire en dix minutes alors que deux phrases suffisaient ? Jasper me regarda, les yeux ronds.

 **\- Rose ? Esmée ? Le Texas !**

 **\- Oui. Alice a bien résumé.**

 **\- La vache ! Mais... non ! Rose ?! Ah bah merde alors !**

Je baissai les yeux, j'avais l'impression d'être la méchante qui avait fait du mal à la plus merveilleuse des personnes.

- **Jamais je n'aurais cr** **u** **ça. Et comment tu l'as retrouvée, Edward ?**

 **\- On m'a envoyé la carte de l'agence de pub o** **ù** **elle bossait. Qui, je ne sais pas mais je m'en fous un peu !**

 **\- Moi aussi ! Maintenant je veux savoir ! Raconte Bella, c'était romantique ?**

Je relevai les yeux en souriant à mon amie mais Jasper, perdu, prit la parole.

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Jasper, tu le fais exprès ? Ils vont se marier ! Et Bella serait en train de me raconter la demande d'Edward si tu arrêtais de poser des questions.**

 **\- Ok, ok ! Comment je pouvais le savoir ?**

 **\- La bague, Jazz, la bague !**

Jasper lança un regard désespéré à Edward qui se contenta de ricaner en buvant sa bière. Jasper alla s'asseoir et Alice m'encouragea du regard.

 **\- Euh c'était... spontané. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas pris mes fleurs.**

 **\- Je t'en offrirai d'autre.** **J** **e vais vous racont** **er** **. Hier soir nous avons jou** **é** **à un jeu. Dire tout ce qu'on a sur le cœur à propos de cette histoire en buvant de la vodka ! À la fin, nous étions un peu... bref, Bella m'a demandé en mariage.**

Alice ouvrit la bouche d'un air choqué mais je m'empressai de parler.

 **\- Il a di** **t** **non ! Je me suis senti** **e** **rejet** **ée** **. Il a juste di** **t** **: « non, allons** **-** **nous coucher, on en parle demain »**

 **\- Plus ou moins. Bref, j'y ai pensé toute la nuit. J'ai toujours voulu l'épouser mais je pensais attendre un peu avec ce qui** **s** **'est passé, mais je me suis di** **t** **qu'on avait déjà gâché sept mois...**

 **\- Je crois que c'était l'un de mes arguments !**

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit, alors qu'elle dormait profondément, je suis all** **é** **me faire ras** **er** **, coup** **er** **les cheveux et acheter une bague.**

 **\- Il m'a réveillée, j'ai pris mon petit** **-** **déjeun** **er** **, bref, j'étais en train de m'habiller, j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, j'ai eu peur qu'il s'en aille. Je me suis précipitée dans le salon et il était là avec des fleurs.**

 **\- Et elle était en sous** **-** **vêtement.**

 **\- C'était utile ?**

 **\- Bah oui. La tenue parfaite !**

 **\- Hum... il m'a alors fai** **t** **sa déclaration, il m'a avoué avoir di** **t** **non car il voulait que ce soit lui qui fasse la demande. Il a sorti la bague, j'ai di** **t** **oui. Et voilà.**

Alice soupira, pas par bonheur, c'était plutôt de la déception qui émanait d'elle.

- **J'espère que vous vous rattraperez avec un super mariage !**

Je ris et Edward reçut un texto.

 **\- C'est ma mère, elle veu** **t** **savoir si j'arrive bientôt.**

 **\- Esmée sait pour Bella ?**

 **\- Non, on va lui faire la surprise. C'est plus marrant.**

Je vis Jasper grimacer. Lorsqu'il me regarda, je compris que lui aussi trouvait l'idée plutôt mauvaise. D'un autre côté, il fallait bien qu'elle sache, cependant j'ignorais si j'avais les épaules assez solides pour ça.

 **\- Bella ? Ça te dirai** **t** **qu'on déjeune ensemble demain ? Ou passer l'après** **-** **midi ? J'en sais rien mais... juste se voir, parler.**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr Alice. Passe demain après** **-** **midi à l'appartement d'Edward et on verra ce qu'on fait. Tu veux bien ?**

Je me tournai vers Edward qui hocha la tête en souriant.

 **\- Bien sûr. Tu n'as même pas à me demander. On y va ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

Je me levai et serrai Alice dans mes bras.

 **-** **À** **demain Alice. Je suis si heureuse de te retrouver.**

 **\- Moi aussi. Tu n'imagines même pas. J'ai plein de choses à te dire !**

 **\- J'attends demain avec impatience alors !**

Je saluai ensuite Jasper et fis au revoir à Marshall, qui me rendit mon signe de la main en rigolant. Edward le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Une fois dehors, nous retrouvâmes Paul. Nous montâmes dans la voiture et nous voilà en route vers la maison des Cullen.

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- Ensemble, Bella.**

 **\- J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.**

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me prendre la main. Le trajet se passa en silence, bien trop préoccupés l'un et l'autre par ce qui allait arriver. Plus nous avancions, plus je stressais. Edward était plus que stressé, il était très nerveux et je détectais même des signes de colère. Arrivés devant la maison, Edward descendit brusquement. Il était en colère, il se maîtrisait mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il me tendit la main en m'invitant à le suivre. Tremblante de peur, je le suivis.

 **\- Paul, suivez** **-** **nous, s'il vous plaît.**

Mon Dieu, faites que rien ne dérape ! Edward se tourna vers moi alors que nous étions devant la porte.

 **\- Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un fou. Tout ce que je dirai sera étudi** **é** **et mûrement réfléchi. Fai** **s-** **moi confiance.**

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- S'il te plaît.**

Je hochai la tête et il poussa doucement la porte d'entrée.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Qu'en dites-vous ?**

 **Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lus.**

 **La semaine prochaine, je ne vous promet rien.**

 **Bisous les filles !**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonsoir !**

 **Et oui, voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

 **MERCI pour votre patience. Désolée pour la semaine dernière.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews elles me font toujours chaud au coeur et j'adore voir/lire vos réactions.**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **Avant tout, je voudrais faire une petite mise au point**

 **premièrement : Pardon de vous l'apprendre, mais j'ai une vie. parfois je ne peux pas poster. ça arrive, c'est comme ça. **

**J'avais prévenu que je ne pourrais probablement pas. Je me suis excusé d'avance.**

 **Deuxièmement : Pardon à celles à qui ça ne plaît pas mais... ? pourquoi continuer la lecture chapitre après chapitre si vous trouvez ça nul ? Si on aime pas, on arrête, enfin ça me semble logique.**

 **Troisièmement : On m'a reproché de ne pas répondre aux guests. Je ne le fait pas pour la bonne raison que le règlement du site l'interdit. Je ne tiens pas à voir mon compte supprimer. Je suis désolée, c'est le règlement. Créé un compte est facile ou on peut même se connecter via Facebook ou même twitter. De plus je remercie toujours en début de chapitre pour toutes les reviews. **

**Voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Lorsqu'Edward poussa la porte d'entrée et avança, je fis de la résistance. Je ne voulais pas y aller, j'avais beaucoup trop peur.

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- J'ai trop peur... j'ai vraiment peur.**

 **\- Tout ira bien. Fais** **-** **moi confiance.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**

 **\- Bella, ils seront obligé** **s** **de le savoir un jour ou l'autre.**

Oui, je n'allais pas pouvoir me cacher bien longtemps.

 **\- Bella, on ne reste pas longtemps. Promis.**

Je soupirai, je savais qu'il avait raison. Je hochai la tête et nous entrâmes.

- **Reste là avec Paul, je vais leur donner une dernière chance de s'expliquer.**

Je n'avais pas le choix, il était déjà parti dans le salon. Discrètement, Paul resta à mes côtés, je le sentais sur le qui-vive, ou alors il tendait l'oreille pour écouter, comme moi...

 **\- Bonsoir tou** **t** **le monde !**

 **\- Oh Edward !**

C'était Esmée, je frissonnai.

 **\- Tu t'es rasé et t** **'as** **coupé** **t** **es cheveux ! C'est formidable !**

 **\- Content que tu te sois réveillé frangin, ça ne t'allait vraiment pas.**

 **\- Oui, on n** **'** **arrête pas de me le dire. Il y a une raison à ça.**

 **\- Quoi donc ? Viens t'asseoir mon chéri.**

 **\- Où est Laurel ?**

 **\- Elle est montée prendre un bain trente secondes avant ton arrivée. Alors, ta raison ?**

 **\- Je crois que je suis amoureux. En fait, j'en suis certain.** **P** **our tout vous dire, je vais me marier avec cette fille. J'ai fai** **t** **ma demande ce matin.**

Silence dans la pièce, puis Rosalie prit la parole après de longues secondes.

\- **Te marier ? Avec qui ?**

 **\- Une fille incroyable. Je suis fou d'elle.**

 **\- Et Bella ?**

 **\- Rose... Bella est partie, elle m'a brisé le cœur. Je crois avoir assez déprim** **é,** **non ? Je ne peux pas passer ma vie enfermé dans mon travail et le sport ! Je n'ai qu'un seul regret.**

Emmett parla.

 **\- J'ose demander quoi** **?**

 **-** **De ne pas avoir d'explication. J'ignore pourquoi elle est partie et ça me fera toujours de la peine, je me poserai toujours la question « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fai** **t** **de mal ? ». Mais vous savez quoi ?** **Si j'avais** **l'explication, là maintenant, je m'en ficherais du pourquoi du comment. Je suis heureux, rien ni personne ne pourra me gâcher l'avenir brillant que je vois avec ma fiancée. Alors si vous avez des choses à me dire allez** **-** **y ! C'est le moment !**

Il était bon acteur ce con ! Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les Cullen. Puis Edward reprit.

 **\- Rien ? Personne ? Personne n'a rien à avouer ? Un secret qui aurait ruiné ma vie ? Soulage** **z** **votre conscience, chère famille ! Allez** **-** **y !**

 **\- Edward, tu es sûr** **que ça va** **? Tu as bu ? Pri** **s** **de la drogue ?**

 **\- Ah, tout de suite. Papa docteur pense que l'alcool et la drogue peuvent être la source de mes humeurs. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as di** **t** **aux directeurs d** **u** **collège et du lycée ? Que tu pensais que ton fils était un drogué ? Que mes états de manque me rendaient violent ! Tu vois, ça je ne te l'ai jamais pardonné, papa ! Me faire passer pour ce que je n'étais pas ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **\- Edward, ça suffit ! Personne ne voit o** **ù** **tu veux en venir. Personne n'a rien à se reprocher ici !**

C'était Esmée et j'eus envie de lui sauter au visage pour la mettre en pièces. Edward se mit à rire.

 **\- Vous n'êtes que des menteurs ! Des hypocrites sans cœur ! Tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est le pognons, les affaires et le travail ! Je me rends compte que toute notre vie n'a ét** **é** **qu'un jeu, une p** **o** **se pour un joli portrait peint de la famille Cullen ! Paul !**

Oh mon Dieu, nous y étions. Doucement, Paul posa sa main dans mon dos et m'invita à entrer. Je tremblais de peur et même si depuis plus d'un an, je fuyais tout contact avec les autres, je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre la main de Paul dans la mienne et de la serrer très fort.

Avançant cachée derrière l'impressionnante carrure de Paul, j'arrivai dans le salon. Immédiatement, Edward me sortit de ma cachette en s'emparant de ma main libre pour m'exposer à la vue de tous les Cullen. Timidement, je levai les yeux, juste pour jeter un coup d'œil. Esmée avait les yeux exorbités et était devenue pâle, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Carlisle me regarda avec surprise, Rosalie, vêtue uniquement de noir, était elle aussi blanche et n'osait pas me regarder. Quand à Emmett, il avait la bouche grande ouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Edward reprit la parole.

 **\- Et maintenant ? Quelqu'un** **a** **quelque chose à dire ? Maman ? Rosalie ?**

 **\- Comment... vous ne...**

 **\- Elle ne quoi, maman ? Elle ne devait pas revenir ? Elle ne devait pas m'aimer ? Sinon quoi ? Ah oui ! Chantage et menace !**

 **\- Edward... je... enfin c'est pour toi !**

Il était furieux, fou furieux. Il hurlait.

 **\- POUR MOI ? PUTAIN MAIS MERDE ! JE L'AIME ! COMMENT LA FAIRE PARTIR DE MA VIE POUVAIT M'ÊTRE** **BÉNÉFIQUE** **?**

 **\- Edward, ne hurle pas sur ta mère !**

\- **T** **u** **sais ce qu'elle a fait ? Tu sais ce que Rose** **a** **fait !? Elles sont allées chez Bella, elles l'ont fait dégag** **er** **, elles l'ont foutue dehors, résili** **é** **le bail de son appartement, l'ont forcée à clôtur** **er** **ses comptes, l** **'ont** **virée de la boîte ! Elles l'ont traînée de force au Texas ! Elles se sont arrangées pour que son nom n'apparaisse nulle part ! Elles l'ont coupée de ses parents ! Menacé sa carrière et celle de son père ! Elles lui ont fait du chantage ! Dis que si elle ne partait pas, elle foutrait le bordel dans notre famille à cause de l'exigence des investisseurs de New York ! Rosalie... toi qui disai** **s** **être l'amie de Bella !**

 **\- Rosalie ? C'est vrai ?**

C'était Emmett, il était tourné vers sa femme qui regardait toujours le sol. Elle ne répondit pas et je vis dans les yeux d'Emmett une profonde douleur. Il regarda ensuite sa mère qui elle, me fusillait du regard.

 **\- Maman... vous n'avez pas fait ça ? Vous n'avez pas fait partir Bella ?**

Esmée craqua.

 **\- Elle allait ruin** **er** **nos plans pour la société, elle a beaucoup trop d'emprise sur ton frère ! Je le sentais s'éloigner de nous, de nos affaires !**

 **\- Mais Edward ? Et son bonheur !?**

 **\- Il en aurait trouvé une autre ! Une qui aurait compri** **s** **le concept d'une entreprise familiale !**

Edward secoua la tête.

 **\- Tu m'as consolé, tu m'as dit que tout irait bien ! Tu m'as vu déprimer, me renfermer ! Tu as juré ne rien savoir ! Je t'ai cru ! Je t'ai fait confiance !**

 **\- C'était pour ton bien, Edward, et le notre à tous !**

 **\- Son départ demandé** **de** **New York ? Ça vient de qui ? Toi ou Jane ?**

Esmée ne répondit pas et son regard se fit fuyant. C'était elle ! Elle n'avait pas hésité à me balancer et à demander mon départ dans mon dos !

 **\- J'avais espéré que tu comprennes ! J'avais espéré que tu lui demandes de partir, qu'elle le fasse d'elle** **-** **même ! New York nous tenai** **t** **tant à cœur ! Mais non, elle** **s** **'est accrochée, et toi tu la défendais, toi tu ne parlai** **s** **que d'elle, tu ne voyais qu'elle ! Alors je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Il fallait qu'elle parte !**

 **\- Oui... pour protéger notre unité familiale ? L'amour que nous nous portons tous les uns les autres ? Quelle belle preuve d'amour que de la faire disparaître et me mentir !**

 **\- Elle n'aurait jamais dû réapparaître et d'ailleurs je...**

 **\- TU NE FERA** **S** **RIEN DU TOUT ! Je l'ai cherchée ! Je n'ai jamais cessé mes recherches ! Je l'ai retrouvée, tou** **t** **seul comme un grand, par hasard ! Je suis all** **é** **à Houston vérifier que c'était bien elle. Elle a été terrifi** **ée** **, elle a voulu partir, elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Mais je l'ai retenue et Paul m'a aidé à tout découvrir, nous avons creusé et trouvé ! Bella n'a rien dit !**

Un sanglot se fit entendre, c'était Rosalie. Étrangement, je n'avais aucune pitié pour elle. Je n'arrivais pas à me sentir peinée. En revanche, je souffrais beaucoup pour Emmett. Il avait l'air complètement sonné. Carlisle n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il s'était éloigné d'Esmée et était devenu à son tour livide.

\- **Tu sais quoi, chère maman ! Toi qui t'es tant battue pour gard** **er** **notre famille unie, toi qui a essayé de nous protég** **er** **en sacrifiant la femme que j'aime, en la forçant** **à** **s'éloigner de tous les gens qu'elle aime, e** **h** **bien tu as gagné !**

 **\- Qu'est** **-** **ce que tu racontes ?**

 **-** **J** **'abandonne ! Je vais vendre mes parts de l'entreprise ! Je ne veux plus avoir** **af** **faire avec E.C Design ! Je démissionne !**

Quoi ? Mais ? New York ? Comment allions-nous vivre ? Je paniquai légèrement mais je me souvins qu'il avait dit de lui faire confiance avant d'entrer. Il avait sûrement un plan... je l'espèrais.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Emmett !**

Elle se tourna vers son aîné et pour la première fois depuis mon entrée, il sembla réagir.

- **Quoi ? Tu veux que je te défende ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que... merde, il a cette fille dans la peau ! Comment vous avez pu... tout ça pour... non ! On l'a vu malheureux, abattu, vivre un enfer... je n'ai pas arrêté de vous entendre dire « Si seulement nous pouvions l'aider » Vous auriez pu l'aider ! Le plus étrange, c'est que tout ça nous a rapproché lui et moi. Nous avons parl** **é** **... et non, maman. Je ne t'aiderai pas à le retenir.**

Il s'avança alors vers nous et s'arrêta devant moi.

 **\- Queen B... tu m'as manqué !**

Un son étrange entre le sanglot et le rire s'échappa de ma gorge et Emmett me serra dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte et il embrassa ma joue. Je chuchotai.

 **\- Je suis désolée, Emmett... tu n'avais pas besoin de ça...**

Il se contenta de sourire et s'éloigna. Edward reprit la parole.

 **\- Pour finir, oui, Bella et moi allons nous marier. Je lui ai demand** **é** **, elle a dit oui. Non, je ne te pardonnerai pas maman, ni toi Rosalie. Vous venez de perdre un membre de la si parfaite famille Cullen. Je ferai juste des efforts pour Laurel, parce qu'elle n'a rien fait, rien demandé et qu'elle ne mérite pas ça. Mais ça s'arrête là.**

 **\- Edward non ! Ne fai** **s** **pas ça ! Et si nous lui faisions des excuses ? Et si elle revenait travailler avec nous ?**

Il se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

 **\- Il fallait l'accept** **er** **quand c'était le moment. Je comprends pourquoi vous aimiez Jane. Au moins, elle ne vous donn** **ait** **pas l'impression que je m'éloignais. Mais j'aim** **e** **Bella. Plus que tout, et c'est avec elle que je veux faire ma vie. Pas avec ma famille. Emmett... tu restes le bienvenu.**

Emmett hocha la tête et Edward fit signe à Paul, resté dans un coin en toute discrétion, qu'il était temps de partir.

 **\- Edward, je t'en supplie, ne fai** **s** **pas ça ! Je ne le supporterai pas...**

 **\- Tout ira bien maman. Ça s'arrangera avec le temps. Si seulement je savais quoi faire... mais je ne sais pas !**

Sur cette ironie, il nous fit prendre le chemin de la sortie. Esmée nous suivit en implorant son fils.

 **\- Edward soi** **s** **raisonnable ! Enfin... tu dis ça sous la colère ! Ce n'est pas si grave ! J'oublie tout. Repartons depuis le début.**

\- **Esmée ça suffit ! Tu deviens ridicule ! Tu as fait** **assez** **de mal ! Laisse** **-** **les partir !**

C'était Carlisle. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler aussi sèchement. Son ton était autoritaire et sans appel. Edward regarda son père, il hocha la tête comme pour le remercier et enfin nous sortîmes. C'était fini... enfin presque. Une fois dehors, nous vîmes Sam, le chauffeur de Rosalie et d'Emmett, celui qui m'avait surveillée et forcée à monter dans la voiture lors de mon départ forcé. J'avais bien vu la voiture en arrivant mais je ne l'avais pas vu, lui. Il était tranquillement appuyé contre sa voiture et fumait sa cigarette. À côté de moi, je sentis Edward se raidir, puis il trembla de fureur.

 **\- Paul, restez avec elle.**

 **\- Edward ! Non, non, non !**

J'avais essayé de le retenir mais il était plus fort que moi. Il s'était déjà avancé vers Sam qui ne l'avait pas encore vu.

\- **SAM !**

Sam tourna la tête vers Edward et jeta sa cigarette, il devait sentir le danger. Arrivé face au chauffeur, mon compagnon lui administra un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, il enchaîna avec un coup dans les côtes avant de saisir le col de sa chemise en cognant son dos avec force contre la portière.

\- **La prochaine fois que tu touches une femme, que tu la marques comme tu l'as fait à Bella pour la forc** **er** **à partir, que tu me mens comme tu l'as fait, je te jure que je te démonte ! T'es qu'un sale connard ! Une brute sans moralité ! Tu saisis ce que je te dis, espèce d'enfoiré ?**

Hébété, Sam ne répondit rien, Edward le cogna une nouvelle fois contre la voiture. Il allait le blesser ! Je voulais courir vers lui et lui dire d'arrêter mais Paul m'en empêchait en me barrant le passage de son bras.

 **\- N'y allez pas Isabella. Laisse** **z-** **le faire.**

 **\- Mais il va le blesser ! Edward ! Arrête !**

 **\- Il sait ce qu'il fait. Laissez** **-** **le...**

Horrifiée, je regardai impuissante la scène qui se passait devant moi.

- **La prochaine fois, réfléchi** **s** **à deux fois avant d'être aussi con ! Et ne t'approche ni ne touche jamais plus ma femme !**

Sur ce, Edward mit un coup de genou dans les jambes de Sam qui s'écroula par terre et reçut un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre avant que son agresseur ne s'éloigne de lui. Sans nous regarder Paul et moi, il se dirigea vers la voiture et parla sèchement.

\- **On y va !**

Gentiment, Paul passa son bras derrière mon dos afin de m'inciter à avancer. Je savais qu'Edward pouvait être violent, je savais qu'il s'était battu plusieurs fois, qu'il avait même failli tuer un camarade au lycée mais jamais, je ne l'avais vu en action.

 **\- Vous auriez dû l'en empêcher, Paul !**

 **\- Sam le méritait.**

 **\- Regardez** **-** **le !**

 **\- Il s'en remettra.**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sam, qui était déjà debout. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas vraiment de pitié pour lui. Je ne dis pas qu'il le méritait, mais je ne dis pas non plus qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché. Montant dans la voiture, je m'assis à côté d'Edward... enfin, il y avait tout de même la cage de Brad Pitt qui nous séparait. Il ne me regardait pas, il se contentait de fixer la vitre. Paul démarra et nous quittâmes la maison des Cullen.

Pendant quelques minutes, aucun mot ne fut échangé. Edward s'obstinait à regarder par la fenêtre, sa jambe droite tressautait nerveusement tandis que les doigts de sa main gauche tapotaient contre l'accoudoir de la portière. Je soupirai discrètement. Il devait penser que je lui en voulais. Certes j'aurais souhaité qu'il ne frappe personne, j'aurais voulu ne pas le voir comme ça mais... il l'avait fait pour moi.

 **\- Alors ? On va déjà laisser le chat se mettre entre nous ?**

Edward tourna la tête vers moi et fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Je secouai la tête, détachai ma ceinture et échanger ma place avec la cage du chat. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et ma main vint se mettre sur sa jambe qui s'arrêta de bouger.

 **\- Je suis désolé, Bella.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Enfin si... tu n'aurais pas dû !**

 **\- Je sais. Mais j'ai vu sa tête et j'ai... pas résisté !**

 **\- Il était debout en partant.**

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- Alors, tu démissionnes ?**

 **\- Oui. Je ne veux plus travailler là** **-** **bas. Je me suis associé à ma mère pour lui faire plaisir. Maintenant je vais me faire plaisir. C'était plus où moins notre plan, non ?**

 **\- Oui. Le sport ?**

 **\- Oui. C'est mon rêve. Trouve le tien, chérie. Trouve le boulot qui te rendra heureuse.**

 **\- Je crois qu'être ton assistante me plaît beaucoup.**

 **\- Nous en reparlerons.**

Je n'insistai pas. Doucement, je remontai ma main jusqu'à la sienne. Son poing était serré, ses phalanges étaient blanches tant il usait de sa force. Timidement, je tentai de desserrer ses doigts, il finit par lâcher prise et ma main se glissa dans la sienne.

 **\- Tu trembles.**

 **\- Je suis furieux, je suis triste, je suis déçu... je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça !**

 **\- Parle** **-** **moi. Ne garde pas tou** **t** **ça pour toi. Je suis tellement désolée que tu vives tout ça. Je suis désolée d'en être la cause.**

 **\- J'ai de la vodka chez moi si tu veux qu'on continue notre jeu de la flagellation !**

Je ris et l'embrassai dans le cou.

- **Nous sommes déjà un couple d'insomniaques, nous faisons des cauchemars, sans emploi... ne devenons pas alcooliques en plus !**

Edward rit doucement à son tour mais ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive chez lui. Tandis que je prenait mon sac à main et Brad Pitt, Edward et Paul se chargèrent de mes valises. Toujours en silence, nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur. Contrairement à ce que j'avais ressenti dans l'immeuble de mon ancien appartement, revenir chez Edward me rendait heureuse et j'étais impatiente de retrouver son appartement.

Une fois arrivé dans son appartement, Edward abandonna ma valise dans l'entrée et Paul en fit autant. Rien n'avait changé. C'était toujours comme dans mes souvenirs. Tandis que je laissais Brad Pitt sortir de sa cage, Edward congédia Paul après l'avoir remercié, je cite : « pour tout ». Paul s'éclipsa en toute discrétion et je me retrouvai seule avec mon fiancé.

 **\- Tu me fait confiance, Edward ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

 **\- Alors va dans ta chambre, met** **s-** **toi à l'aise... euh pas à poil, pas maintenant... et attends** **-** **moi, j'arrive !**

 **\- Okay...**

Je l'embrassai et le laissai aller dans la chambre alors que je retrouvais avec aisance le chemin de la cuisine. Souriante et heureuse d'être là, de me sentir chez moi, je cherchai dans le congélateur un pot de glace. J'étais sûre d'en trouver ! Je me permis aussi de préparer une gamelle d'eau et une autre de croquettes pour mon chat qui se jeta dessus. Armée du pot de glace et de deux grandes cuillères, j'allai dans la chambre.

- **Edward ? Tu te souviens de la première fois** **que** **tu es venu chez moi ?**

 **\- Euh oui... après que Jane** **ai** **t parlé de Laurel.**

J'entrai dans la pièce et le découvris allongé sur le lit ne portant qu'un bas de jogging. Mes yeux tombèrent ensuite sur la place vide à côté de lui, ma place.. et plus particulièrement le mur au-dessus de la tête de lit. Il y avait une dizaine, voire plus, de photos de nous deux. Celles que j'avais laissées. En voyant mon regard, Edward se redressa et me sourit.

 **\- J'aurais dû les enlever. Elles sont là depuis si longtemps que je... enfin, c'est normal pour moi.**

 **\- Depuis tout ce temps ?**

 **\- J'avais besoin de te voir par n'importe quel moyen. J'ai passé plusieurs heures assis sur mon lit à les regarder. Oh et il y a ça aussi !**

Il se leva, prit ma main et me fit faire demi-tour tout en fermant la porte de sa chambre. Accrochée à cette dernière, se trouvait la robe Valentino. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort et un sourire s'étala sur mon visage. Les photos, la robe et toutes les autres choses que je lui avais laissées, avait eu pour but qu'il trouve mon départ étrange. J'avais espéré que le fait d'abandonner des affaires que j'aimais ou qui comptaient pour moi, lui fasse comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 **\- Oh elle m'a manqué ! Elle est toujours aussi belle ! Elle est toujours restée là ?**

 **\- Oui. Quand j'avais une baisse de moral, il me suffisait de la regarder pour reprendre espoir. Je sais à quel point tu aimes cette robe et elle est spéciale pour nous dans un sens... j'avais du mal à croire que elle aussi tu l'aies abandonnée volontairement. Tout comme le reste.**

 **\- Je voulais que tu comprennes ça.**

Il sourit et m'embrassa.

 **\- Pourquoi la glace ?**

 **\- Ah oui. Alors tu te souviens de la fois o** **ù** **tu es venu chez moi... e** **h** **bien je t'ai di** **t** **d'entrer...**

 **\- Et tu m'as di** **t** **que tu all** **ais** **recevoir la visite de tes amis Ben et Jerry. Suite à ça, nous nous sommes installés dans ton salon devant un film. « Cheval de guerre »**

 **\- Bravo. Et surtout tu t'es confi** **é** **à moi. Tu as di** **t** **ce que tu avais sur le cœur, tu m'as parlé de Laurel, de Jane...**

 **\- Et on a échang** **é** **nos glaces et mi** **s** **un autre film. « La proposition »**

 **\- Oui. Tu vois le plan ?**

 **\- On mange de la glace et on parle ?**

 **\- On mange de la glace et on parle. Je ne veux pas d'un futur mari dépressif. Edward, si tu vas mal, j'irai mal. Nous n** **'** **allons déjà pas terrible alors... ne nous entraînons pas dans le fond. Si tu ne me parles pas, si tu restes dans ton coin, je penserai que tu regrettes, que tu m'en veux et que tu vas me quitter.**

 **\- Non Bella. Jamais !**

 **\- Mais ça arrivera si tu te renfermes. Je culpabilise déjà beaucoup.**

 **\- Je suis désolé mon amour. Vien** **s** **.**

Il prit ma main et nous montâmes sur le lit. Juste en fond sonore, il alluma la télé de sa chambre et nous nous installâmes l'un en face de l'autre.

 **\- T'as pas pri** **s** **les petites cuillères** **?**

 **\- C'est meilleur avec des grandes. Alors... ? Les autres savaient pour ta chambre ? Les photos ? La robe ?**

 **\- Non. Juste Laurel. Ils étaient persuadés que j'avais laissé tomber. Je les ai laissé croire pour qu'ils me foutent la paix. Tu n'avais aucun souvenir, toi ?**

 **\- Tes chemises. Et des photos dans un clef USB mais j'avoue ne pas les avoir regardées. Je savais que je les avais, ça me rassurai** **t** **. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de vraiment les regarder. Ça me rendait trop triste.**

 **\- Moi ça m'a motivé ! Il y a ton ordinateur, ta tablette et ton portable là.**

Je tournai la tête vers la table de nuit qu'il désignait du doigt et oui, mes affaires étaient là. Elles m'attendaient, il m'attendait.

 **\- Tu y croyais vraiment alors...**

 **\- Je n'aurais jamais arrêté. Donne** **-** **moi la glace, tu es la seule à en manger depuis tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Jaloux !**

Je souris et lui donnais le pot. Il prit une cuillère puis me regarda à la deuxième.

 **\- Dis** **-** **moi... ça te branche ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Toi nue, la glace, et moi qui mange sur toi.**

 **\- C'est une horreur, c'est froid, ça coule et ça colle de partout. Il faut avoir le courage de prendre une douche et de changer les draps.**

 **\- Tu l'as déjà fait ?**

Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

 **\- Euh oui... avec Jacob... toi jamais ?**

 **\- Sur le corps plat, insensible et froid de Jane ? Non jamais.**

 **\- Et Mathilde ?**

Il essaya de retenir un sourire, je frissonnai de dégoût et lui arrachai la glace des mains.

 **\- Ne dis rien.**

 **\- Ma puce, ce n'était pas de la glace. Je n'ai jamais mang** **é** **de glace sur personne.**

 **\- Alors quoi ? Non ! En fait je ne veux pas savoir...**

 **\- Sûre ?**

 **\- Non ! Mais par principe je ne veux pas.**

 **\- Quand on** **s** **'est fiancés...**

 **\- Tu démarres très mal, Edward.**

 **\- Ok. Il y avait du champagne, des glaçons, des fraises, du chocolat et de la chantilly.**

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit en poussant une longue plainte. Je les imaginais, elle couverte de chantilly et de chocolat et lui la léchant de partout ! Je l'entendis ricaner et il vint s'installer à côté de moi.

 **\- Bébé.**

 **\- Non, tai** **s-** **toi. Je la déteste.**

Il rit encore et me prit dans ses bras. Je grognai.

\- **Et en plus ça te fait bander !**

 **\- Je bande depuis que j'ai pensé à la glace sur toi. Et c'est toi aussi que je vois allongée avec du chocolat et de la chantilly. C'est dans ton nombril que je veux boire du champagne et ce sont tes seins que je veux voir point** **er** **à cause du froid des glaçons. C'est toi que je veux Bella. C'est toi que j'aime. C'est toi que je veux épouser.**

Il embrassa mon cou et je me serrai contre lui. Bien sûr, je le croyais. Je ne douterais jamais plus de son amour après ce qu'il s'était passé, savoir qu'il m'avait cherchée sans relâche, voir sa chambre, mes affaires comme si j'avais toujours été là...

 **\- J'ai chaud Edward.**

Il rit une nouvelle fois et se redressa. Je suivis son mouvement, il prit une cuillère qu'il plongea dans la glace et me la tendit.

 **\- L'avion va rentrer à la maison. Ouvre grand la bouche !**

 **\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de traîner avec le fils d'Alice.**

Il sourit et je pris la cuillère dans ma bouche. Sans me quitter des yeux, il reprit de la glace et mangea à son tour. Même si son geste et la situation pouvaient paraître érotiques, il n'en était rien. Son regard était lointain, perdu.

 **\- Merci Bella.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- De réussir à me faire oubli** **er** **que la femme qui m'a donné naissance, m'a menti et trahi.**

Nous y voilà. Nous y étions. Ne voulant pas l'interrompre, le presser ou je ne sais quoi, je gardai le silence.

\- **Jamais je n'ai eu aussi mal de ma vie. Quand j'ai compris que tu étais parti** **e** **et que j'aurais du mal à te retrouver, j'ai souffer** **t** **. Mais j'avais l'espoir de te retrouver, je savais que ce n'était pas fini. Ce sentiment, cette intuition m'** **ont** **aidé à rester debout et j'ai continu** **é** **à vivre. On pouvait soigner cette blessure.**

Il reprit une cuillère de glace en continuant à me fixer, pourtant j'étais sûre qu'il ne me voyait pas.

- **Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ma mère et Rose soient capables de faire une chose aussi horrible. Me regarder dans les yeux, me dire qu'elles ne savaient rien... vivre comme si tout allait bien. Elles m'ont vu dévasté, pleurer, avoir si mal. Elles m'ont vu changer et elles n'ont rien fait ! Et ce que toi tu as vécu ?! Te faire vivre loin des gens que tu aimes, t'obliger à garder le silence, à prendre tes distances avec tes parents...**

Merde mes parents... il fallait que je les appelle ! Je secouai la tête doucement et me concentrai de nouveau sur Edward.

 **\- Je suis désolé. Pardon de ne pas avoir vu ce qui allait arriver. J'aurais dû m'en douter.**

 **\- Non, personne ne pouvait. Ce n'est pas ta faute.**

 **\- J'aurais dû comprendre, Bella ! J'aurais dû me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au début tout allait bien. Mes parents t'aimai** **ent** **bien ! Et puis tout** **a** **changé. Tu sais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je... non.**

 **\- Parce que tu m'as fait grandir, Bella ! Avant toi, je n'étai** **s** **qu'un jeune PDG sans vraiment d'ambitions, content de bosser avec sa mère et son frère. J'avais mon cocon, mes dimanches en famille, je me sentais en sécurité et pas vraiment responsable puisque nous étions trois à diriger une entreprise. Je suis dou** **é** **dans mon job, j'aime ça. Mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'avais besoin de plus. Si ma famille aimait Jane, du moins la supportait, c'est qu'elle n'éveill** **ait** **pas en moi l'envie d** **e** **plus, l'envie d'évoluer.**

Il s'arrêta un instant, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Puis son regard s'alluma, il me regardait vraiment cette fois.

 **\- Bella... depuis que tu as commencé à travailler pour moi, tu as chang** **é** **ma vie. Tu as fait naître en moi un besoin de faire plus. C'est de ça que ma mère a peur. Elle l'a compri** **s** **avant moi. Je préfère rester avec toi qu'aller déjeuner tous les dimanches chez mes parents... je me sens oppressé à E.C Design, je veux faire plus, je veux faire à ma façon... diriger, contrôler comme je l'entends. Je ne veux plus demander l'avis des autres. Je veux prendre mes propres décisions. Je rêve d'un futur avec toi, je rêve d'une maison, d'enfants... je rêve de vieillir avec toi. Tout ce que je veux c'est passer à autre chose, faire des plans, avec toi. Je ne veux plus rester coincé avec ma mère et mon frère. C'est pour ça qu'ils t'en veulent. Mes parents, je veux dire, Emmett t'aime beaucoup.**

 **\- D'accord mais Rose ? Ils aiment Rose.**

 **\- Mais Rosalie bosse pour nous.**

 **\- Je travaill** **ais** **pour toi, pour ta mère.**

 **\- Mais nous, on voulait New York, on voulait plus ! Pas Emmett et Rosalie. J'ai été con de ne pas le comprendre plus tôt. J'ai refusé de le voir.**

 **\- Comment tu te sens ?**

Il réfléchit un instant et en profita pour manger de la glace.

\- **Je me sens idiot de ne rien avoir vu. Je me sens toujours trahi par ma mère et je ne lui pardonnerai pas de si tôt. Elle m'a fait trop de mal, à toi aussi. Je me sens soulagé d'avoir les réponses que je cherchais depuis si longtemps. Je me sens heureux de t'avoir face à moi. Je me sens excité par la vie que nous allons nous construire. Et toi ? Comment tu vas ?**

 **\- Bien. Je suis amoureuse, heureuse. Mais honteuse aussi.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je suis désolée d'être la fille qui brise une famille mais... je n'ai pas pitié d'Esmée ou de Rosalie. Pas après le mal qu'elles ont causé. Je suis partagée.**

 **\- On n** **'** **a pas fini de se torturer avec ça.**

 **\- Ouais. Mais ensemble.**

 **\- Ensemble ! Et puis, c'est pour ça que la glace existe non ?**

 **\- Si tu partages, oui.**

Il rit et me tendit le pot, je me servis.

 **\- Alors tu vas vendre tes parts ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parl** **é** **? Depuis quand tu as pri** **s** **t** **a** **décision ?**

 **\- Depuis que je connais l'histoire. Tu sais que ce n'est plus mon truc la déco. On en parle depuis bien avant cette merde.**

 **\- Oui. Mais maintenant ? Tu es sûr ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est le moment. De toute façon, je ne veux plus voir ma mère, je ne pourrai pas travailler avec elle sans m'énerver.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ne m'en as** **-** **tu pas parlé ?**

 **\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment abordé la question. Et puis, je voulais qu'ils voient l'étonnement sur ton visage, qu'ils ne te reprochent pas, en plus, de m'avoir influencé.**

Je fronçai les sourcils, je ne pensais pas que les Cullen m'aient vraiment regardée ce soir. Enfin peu importe.

 **\- Comment on va vivre ? Mont** **er** **une entreprise** **prend** **du temps, il faut que l'on fa** **ss** **e des études, des plans, qu'on trouve des sponsors, des investisseurs, des actionnaires...**

 **\- J'ai beaucoup d'argent, Bella. J'ai des actions en bourse, mon départ coûtera cher à l'entreprise, la vente de mes parts sera conséquente et... j'ai déjà avancé le travail.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je me suis renseign** **é** **. J'ai étudié le marché, je me suis fait une idée de ce que je voulais, où je voulais et avec qui.**

 **\- La machine est lancée ?**

 **\- Non. Je n'attendais que toi pour le faire. Je te montrerai demain. Mais Bella, je ne veux pas que tu t'embarques dans cette histoire avec moi si tu ne le veux pas. Si tu penses que tu seras plus heureuse dans un autre domaine que le sport alors...**

 **\- Non ! Je veux t'aider, je veux faire ça avec toi. Ok j'y connais rien mais je vais apprendre. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je ne peux pas dire que je n'aime pas. Si effectivement je déteste, je te promets que je t'en parlerai et je me tournerai vers autre chose.**

Il me sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

 **\- D'accord. Mais d'abord on se marie.**

Malgré moi, en tenant compte de la situation, un immense sourire s'étala sur mon visage.

 **\- On se marie avant ? Quand ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, tu veux quoi comme mariage ? C** **hez** **toi en Floride ? Ici ? À New York ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop... je voudrais mes parents, Alice, Jasper, Marshall bien sûr. Laurel, Emmett, Paul aussi. Il nous a aidé.**

 **\- Oui. Oui c'est vrai. Je dois parler à mon père, s'il n'a rien à voir avec la situation et qu'il ne soutient pas ma mère ou d'après ce qu'il en pense, j'aimerais qu'il vienne. Et mes grand** **s-** **parents aussi.**

 **\- Ta mère et Rose ?**

 **\- Sérieusement ? Dans 10 ans peut-être, là maintenant non !**

Je souris et caressai sa joue.

 **\- Je ne veux pas me marier en Floride. Pas comme avec Jacob.**

 **\- Seattle serait déprim** **a** **nt, en plus tu n'aimes pas cette ville. New York ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas... Quand je me suis mariée avec Jacob, c'est ma mère qui a tout organisé, j'étais trop jeune, j'étais perdue. Je n'ai fai** **t** **que dire oui ou non à ce que proposait maman. Mais cette fois, je veux le faire moi** **-** **même, avec toi bien sûr. Mais je veux qu'on organise le mariage de nos rêves !**

 **\- On le fera. Rien ne nous oblige à tout organiser ce soir. On va y réfléchir.**

 **\- D'accord. Je veux vraiment me marier avec toi. Je veux t'épouser mais... ça sera mon dernier mariage et...**

 **\- J'espère bien oui ! Manquerai** **t** **plus que ça !**

 **\- Soi** **s** **sérieux. Je dis juste que je veux vraiment pouvoir dire que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.**

Il se pencha et m'embrassa.

\- **Oui, ma chérie. Et pour moi aussi. Mais on ne met pas dix ans non plus.**

 **\- Non.**

Il me sourit, sa main prit la mienne et de son pouce il caressa ma bague en la regardant fixement.

 **\- Tu as peur ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Tu as fui un mariage, paniqué pour un autre... Est-ce que tu es prêt avec moi ? On peut attendre tu sais.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Tu n'as rien à prouver.**

 **\- Je ne veux rien prouver. Je suis prêt, Bella. Je n'ai jamais voulu quelque chose aussi fort. Mathilde et Jane n'étaient pas les bonnes. Toi tu l'es, et je te veux du plus profond de mon cœur et de mon âme. En fait, j'ai hâte. Je suis impatient.**

Je m'avançai vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. J'avais hâte moi aussi. Et j'étais certaine que c'était lui l'homme de ma vie. Bien sûr, j'aimerais toujours Jacob, je ne regrettais pas mon premier mariage, j'avais sincèrement aimé Jake mais...Edward était tellement plus.

\- **J'ai hâte aussi.**

 **\- Madame Cullen... Isabella Cullen.**

 **\- Edward et Isabella Cullen. Il va falloir que je m'entraîne à signer Cullen.**

Il rit et me serra dans ses bras. Pendant un moment, nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre, en silence. J'étais bien et je me serais probablement endormis si monsieur Brad Pitt n'avait pas voulu se mêler à la fête. Il réussit même à s'incruster entre nous deux et tout ce qu'il récolta c'est... des caresses de la part d'Edward et de la mienne.

\- **Brad Pitt Cullen. C'est cool aussi non ?**

 **\- Quand tu feras ta demande d'adoption** **,** **il faudra penser à changer son passeport aussi !**

Edward me tira puérilement la langue mais j'en ris.

\- **Je te laisse câliner le chat, je vais prendre une douche.**

 **\- Je te rejoin** **s** **.**

Je me levai et sortis de la chambre quand il m'interpella.

 **\- Chérie ? Merci.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu m'as fait parler, sans me forcer. Ça m'a fait du bien. Merci.**

Je ne répondis rien, je me contentais d'un sourire et partis prendre ma douche. Edward me rejoignit dans la cabine, nous y passâmes plus de temps que nécessaire puis nous retournâmes au lit finir le pot de glace fondue tout en regardant « Le Tonight Show » avec le présentateur Jimmy Fallon. Plusieurs fois, le portable d'Edward sonna, mais à chaque fois, il l'ignora et ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qui essayait de le joindre. La seule fois où il prit son téléphone, ce fut pour l'éteindre.

Suite à notre soirée glace au lit devant la télé, nous refîmes l'amour, nous étions vraiment en manque l'un de l'autre. Apaisée, détendue et heureuse, je me laissai gagner par le sommeil. Mon ciel si noir était devenu plus clair, moins inquiétant.

Enfin je le pensais.

C'était avant, avant que je n'ouvre brusquement les yeux, avant que je ne me réveille de ce rêve où les retrouvailles avaient été parfaites.

* * *

 **Fini pour ce soir.**

 **A la semaine prochaine.  
**

 **Bise**

 **Lexi**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonsoir**

 **Merci à tout le monde pour les review !**

 **J'ai adorée vos réactions !**

 **Sinon, merci à Lily pour la correction et les commentaires que tu as fait et qui m'ont bien fait rire !**

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

 **Bisous !**

* * *

 _Je me réveillai en sursaut, j'étais totalement perdue. Légèrement désorientée, je me relevai dans le lit et regardai autour de moi._ _J'avais rêvé, rêvé que mes retrouvailles avec Edward avaient été parfaites, nous étions retourné à Seattle et il m'avait défendu devant sa famille. Un rêve. Juste un rêve._

 _Les souvenirs me revenaient petit à petit. J'étais dans la chambre d'Edward, au Texas. Il m'avait retrouvée par je ne sais quel moyen, j'avais fait l'erreur de vouloir le voir une dernière fois et voilà comment, sans nous dire un mot, nous avions couché ensemble._

 _J'ignorai quelle heure il était mais j'étais seule dans la chambre et dehors il faisait encore nuit noir. Je me levai, enfilai un peignoir qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain et regagnai le salon. Comme je l'avais espéré, Edward était là, debout devant la fenêtre, occupé à contempler le ciel noir._

 _-_ _ **Edward ?**_

 _Il fallait que l'on parle. J'étais terrifiée. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il ressentait, je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais pas rester, je le voulais, j'en mourrais d'envie, je l'aimais comme une folle mais... les conséquences pourraient_ _être terribles si je rentrais à Seattle avec lui. Pourtant cette nuit... mon_ _D_ _ieu j'étais perdue, complètement perdue._

 _-_ _ **Isabella...**_

 _Doucement, Edward se tourna vers moi. Le manque de lumière dans la pièce m'empêchait de bien voir son visage mais le ton de sa voix n'annonçait rien de bon. Resserrant le peignoir autour de moi, je réunis tout mon courage pour avancer vers lui et l'affronter._

 _ **\- Il faut que l'on parle, Isabella.**_

 _ **\- Je... oui, je le sais.**_

 _ **\- Je vais être clair, brutal peut-être, mais nous avons assez perdu de temps, non ?**_

 _ **\- Je t'écoute.**_

 _Je n'étais franchement pas prête à l'écouter. Heureusement que la pièce était sombre, au moins il ne me voyait pas trembler comme une feuille._

 _ **\- Je mérite mieux que toi Isabella. Je suis venu ici dans l'unique but d'achever notre histoire. J'ai cru un instant que nous pourrions vivre de nouveau quelque chose. Mais j'ai réalisé que c'était impossible. Tu m'as trahi. Tu m'as beaucoup trop fait souffrir. Je ne pense pas qu'un jour je pourrais te pardonner.**_

 _Sous le choc, je reculai jusqu'à m'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils. À quoi je m'étais attendu_ _e_ _? Un co_ _n_ _te de fée ? Edward sur son cheval blanc venant me délivr_ _er_ _de la tour o_ _ù_ _j'étais enfermée ? Une partie de moi l'avais espéré pourtant._

 _-_ _ **Edward... pourquoi tu es venu ?**_

 _ **\- Pour voir ce que ça ferait de te revoir.**_

 _ **\- Mais nous... tu m'as... on a...**_

 _ **\- Couché ensemble ? Oui mais il n'y avait aucun réel sentiment. Tu étais là, tu l'as senti. N'est-ce pas ?**_

 _Je ne répondis pas tout suite. C'est vrai que notre rapport avait tout été sauf romantique et tendre. Ça avait été violent, bestial, punitif. Je secouai doucement la tête. Mon cœur se brisait. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne me retrouve pas, j'aurais voulu qu'il ne me fasse pas miroit_ _er_ _un potentiel pardon._

 _ **\- Tu as raison.**_

 _ **\- Je sais. Je voudrais que tu partes, Isabella. Nous en avons fini ensemble. Inutile de nous faire plus de mal.**_

 _ **\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ?**_

 _ **\- De quoi ? Pourquoi tu es partie ?**_

 _ **\- Oui.**_

 _ **\- Non. Ça ne m'intéresse pas, du moins, ça ne m'intéresse plus. Sept mois sont passés, j'ai changé. Je me suis fait une raison. Ma venue ici, te voir, coucher avec toi... tout ça confirme quelque chose que je soupçonnai**_ _ **s**_ _ **depuis un moment déjà.**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne t'aime plus. Plus comme avant. Quelque chose est brisé et jamais rien ne pourra le réparer.**_

 _ **\- On pourrait... essayer.**_

 _Ça m'avait échappé. Ce n'étai_ _t_ _pas raisonnable mais je l'aimais si fort encore ! Les sept mois n'avaient rien changé sur la nature de mes sentiments pour lui. Edward éclat_ _a_ _de rire et alluma les lumières du salon._

 _ **\- Tu es sérieuse ? Non ! Nous essayerons, mais ça finira mal. Nous souffrirons encore plus. Je ne veux plus perdre de temps. Oui, nous avons vécu de belles choses, mais je préfère en garder de bons souvenirs. Si tu reviens dans ma vie, je finirai pas te haïr et haïr nos souvenirs. Tu as suffisamment fait de mal comme ça. N'en rajoute pas.**_

 _ **\- Edward, je ne voulais pas partir ! On m'a obligée ! Je n'avais pas le choix !**_

 _ **\- On a toujours le choix, Isabella !**_

 _ **\- Ils étaient tous contre moi. Ils m'ont forcée à faire ça !**_

 _Dans un rugissement terrifiant, Edward cria tout en s'approchant de moi._

 _ **\- JE M'EN FOUS ! Si tu savais à quel point je m'en tape ! J'ai dépassé tou**_ _ **t**_ _ **ça ! Je ne ressen**_ _ **s**_ _ **plus rien pour toi ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Si tu es triste et malheureuse, tu en es la seule responsable ! Il fallait réfléchi**_ _ **r**_ _ **à tout ça avant de partir, ma grande !**_ _ **Ne v**_ _ **ien**_ _ **s**_ _ **pas pleurer maintenant ! Tu sais quoi ? C'est moi qui sui**_ _ **s**_ _ **désolé ! Te baiser ce soir a été mon erreur ! J'aurais dû te dire mes intentions ce matin. À la seconde o**_ _ **ù**_ _ **je t'ai revue, j'ai compris que tu ne serais jamais plus rien pour moi. J'aurais dû repartir. Alors oui, pour ça, excuse**_ _ **-**_ _ **moi !**_

 _J'étais sous le choc, terrifiée, anéantie et blessée. J'aurais dû m'en douter, je pensais être prête à entendre ces mots, j'en étais persuadée même. Pourtant, je devais reconnaître que je m'étais trompée une nouvelle fois. Je pleurais, je l'aimais et je ne voulais pas admettre que c'était fini. Edward s'impatienta._

 _-_ _ **Je t'en pri**_ _ **e**_ _ **! Arrête de pleurer, tu n'as plus quatre ans ! Plus tu restes, plus ça sera dur. J'ai un avion dans trois heures. S'il te plaît, prends tes affaires et rentre chez toi. Je vais demander à l'hôtel de t'appeler un taxi.**_

 _ **\- Edward je t'en pri**_ _ **e**_ _ **. Écoute**_ _ **-**_ _ **moi...**_

 _Exaspér_ _é,_ _il secoua la tête et disparu_ _t_ _dans le couloir et la chambre. Il avait réuni mes affaires et prit mon bras pour me forcer à me lever._

 _-_ _ **Tu me fais mal ! Edward, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime... je t'en supplie, écoute**_ _ **-**_ _ **moi.**_

 _ **\- Tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes après ce que tu m'as fait ? Après m'avoir lâchement quitté, abandonné ? Non, ce n'est pas ça l'amour ! Quelles que soient les raisons, tu aurais dû te battre, trouver un moyen, prendre des risques ! Nous aurions réussi à vaincre les obstacles ensemble !**_

 _ **\- Faisons**_ _ **-**_ _ **le maintenant ! Il n'est pas trop tard !**_

 _ **\- Il est beaucoup trop tard. Au revoir Isabella. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Je préfère t'avoir en souvenir que de t'avoir à mes côtés !**_

 _Sur ce, il me fit sortir de sa suite, balançant mes affaires dans le couloir et en fermant la porte sans un dernier regard. En larmes, je frappai à sa porte en le suppliant de m'écouter. Je racontai même l'histoire, Esmée, Rosalie, les menaces, le chantage... mais la porte resta close. C'était fini... vraiment fini. Pendant sept mois, j'avais vécu avec l'espoir que tout s'arrangerait, qu'un jour nous nous retrouverions et que notre amour serait plus fort que tout le reste. Mais maintenant, je n'avais plus aucun espoir. Plus aucune raison de vivre, de croire à la vie. Je n'avais plus rien. Même plus mon chat... Brad Pitt était tombé malade et j'avais dû le faire piquer._

 _Brisée, en larmes et sans espoir, je ne voulais plus rien, plus rien vivre, plus rien ressentir... je voulais juste disparaître, qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on ne me fasse plus jamais souffrir. J'en avais assez de toute cette souffrance. Mon regard tomba alors sur l'une des fenêtres du couloir de l'hôtel. Une vingtaine d'étages me séparait du sol. C'était bien suffisant. Sans réfléchir, vide de tout, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Je l'ouvris et la froideur de la nuit me fit frissonner. C'était haut. Je n'avais pas peur. Sans trembler, je me hissai jusqu'à me mettre debout sur le rebord._

 _ **\- Bella !**_

 _Je tournai la tête. La vie était une vraie salope ! Juste à côté de moi, se trouvai_ _t_ _la terrasse de la chambre d'Edward. Il était là, un verre à la main. Je m'en fichais, il ne m'aimait plus de toute façon._

 _ **\- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_

 _ **\- J'ai tout perdu. Je n'ai plus rien, plus personne. Même mon chat est mort ! J'ai vécu avec l'espoir qu'un jour nous nous retrouverions.**_

 _ **\- Bella ne fai**_ _ **s**_ _ **ça ! Attends, j'arrive, on va discuter.**_

 _ **\- Nous venons de le faire. Je ne représente plus rien pour toi. Tu t'en fiches. Garde**_ _ **-**_ _ **moi en souvenir. C'est bien mieux.**_

 _ **\- Isabella, je t'en pri**_ _ **e**_ _ **.**_

 _Je le regardai. Il étai_ _t_ _si beau. Je lui souri_ _s_ _. J'étais presque heureuse. Heureuse qu'il soit le dernier visage que je verrais. Bizarrement, j'étais apaisée qu'il soit là._

 _ **\- Je t'aime Edward. Ta mère et Rose m'ont forcée et menacée pour que je parte. Je ne voulais pas.**_

 _ **\- On va parler. Descends de là je t'en supplie !**_

 _ **\- Je ne suis plus rien pour personne. Même plus pour toi. Au moins je t'aurais revu une dernière fois. Je t'ai sincèrement aimé, Edward. Plus que tout au monde. Mon véritable amour.**_

 _ **\- Bella... je suis sérieux, arrête tes conneries.**_

 _ **\- Je t'aime.**_

 _Après un dernier regard pour lui, je me laissai simplement tomber alors qu'il hurlait mon prénom. Le vide, le noir, plus rien. J'étais enfin libre de tout._

Comme si je manquais d'air, mon corps se cambra et mes poumons se remplirent d'air. J'étais trempée de sueur, mon sang pulsait jusqu'à mes oreilles, si fort que je n'entendais que le rythme incontrôlable et effrayant de mon cœur en tachycardie. Incapable de bien respirer, je regardai autour de moi. Seule dans la chambre d'Edward. Je me rassurai un peu en voyant ma robe accrochée à la porte, mes affaires sur la table de nuit, les photos au-dessus de moi. Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Où était Edward ? Et s'il faisait mes valises ? Folle d'angoisse, morte de peur et en larmes, je sortis du lit. Ce cauchemar avait été si réel, j'avais crus rêvé de mes retrouvailles avec Edward, mais elles étaient vraies, le reste était juste un horrible cauchemar. Il fallait à tout pris que je m'assure que cette fois, j'étais dans la réalitée.

 **\- EDWARD !**

Pourquoi il ne répondait pas ? Brad Pitt ! Où était mon chat ! Je courus dans le couloir et atteignis le salon.

 **\- Edward ! EDWARD !**

Sortant en catastrophe de la cuisine, Edward se montra avec un air paniqué sur le visage. Éclatant en sanglots en le voyant, je me précipitai dans ses bras.

 **\- Oh Edward !**

 **\- Bella... chérie, je suis là. Calme** **-** **toi.**

Il me serra contre lui. Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Ce rêve était juste affreux, si réel... j'avais tout ressenti, absolument tout ! Tremblante de peur et de froid, le cœur battant toujours à tout rompre et secouée de sanglots incontrôlables, je m'accrochais à lui aussi fort que je le pouvais.

 **\- Bébé, je t'en supplie calme** **-** **toi mon amour. C'était un rêve... un horrible cauchemar visiblement. Mais tu es là, avec moi, à Seattle. Je t'aime Bella. On va se marier. Nous sommes ensemble.**

 **\- Brad Pitt... où est** **-** **il ? Il... va bien ?**

 **\- Brad Pitt ? Euh oui. Je l'ai vu...**

 **\- Où ? Il va bien ?**

Je m'écartai d'Edward, je délirais complètement, secouée par ce cauchemar, mais j'avais besoin de voir mon chat. Comme si j'étais ivre, je titubai dans la pièce à la recherche de Brad Pitt. Edward était là, il allait bien mais mon chat ?! Comme une désespérée, je me mis à le chercher partout dans l'appartement, renversant divers objets sur mon passage, la vue toujours troublée par mes larmes.

 **\- Bella. Il est là, il est là... Regarde, il va bien. Regarde Bella, Brad Pitt va bien.**

Edward avait Brad Pitt dans les bras. J'étais soulagée, mais loin d'être calmée. Titubante, je m'avançai vers eux et, manquant de délicatesse, je pris mon chat contre moi. Habitué à mes crises de larmes et de panique, Brad Pitt n'avait pas peur. Il se laissait simplement faire. Edward nous enveloppa ensuite de ses bras et il tenta de me calmer.

 **\- Bella, c'était un cauchemar. Tout est fini maintenant. Je suis là, Brad Pitt aussi.**

Il me souleva alors dans ses bras et s'assit avec moi sur le canapé. J'étais toujours en larmes.

 **\- Emmett, tu peux lui apporter de l'eau, s'il te plaît ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

Emmett ? Je ne l'avais même pas vu. Je m'en fichais !

 **\- Bella, c'était quoi ce rêve ?**

Je secouai la tête, je refusais d'en parler, d'y repenser.

\- **Ma puce, tu dois me le dire, il ne faut pas que tu le gardes pour toi. Regarde dans quel état tu es.**

 **\- Tiens, son verre d'eau.**

Je reconnaissais bien sûr la voix d'Emmett. Edward attrapa le verre, me le tendit et je le bus d'une traite avant de frissonner.

 **\- Passe** **-** **moi la couverture, elle est trempée, elle va attraper froid.**

Gentiment, Emmett passa une couverture sur mes épaules, m'enveloppant avec Edward. Je me sentis soudainement en sécurité, protégée. Je me calmai et caressai mon chat, entendre ses ronronnements me faisait du bien aussi.

 **\- Quelle heure il est ?**

 **\- 3h.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec moi ?**

 **\- Je... j'ai fai** **t** **un rêve aussi, je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. J'ai lu les messages d'Emmett, je l'ai appel** **é** **et il est venu. Ça va faire une heure qu'il est là. Parle** **-** **moi, ma chérie.**

Je fermai les yeux et respirai doucement, comme pour me donner du courage.

 **\- Nous étions au Texas. Dans la suite que tu lou** **ais** **. Nous avions fait l'amour et puis à mon réveil dans la nuit, au lieu de parler comme nous l'avons vraiment fait, tu m'as dit des choses horribles. Tu disais que coucher avec moi t'avai** **t** **fait** **comprendre** **que tu ne m'aimais plus, que j'avais tout gâch** **é** **, que plus jamais nous ne pourrions vivre ensemble comme avant. À la seconde o** **ù** **tu m'avais revu** **e** **, tu avais su que je ne serais plus rien pour toi. Alors tu m'as mise à la porte. Tu ne voulais plus me revoir. J'étais désespérée, malheureuse... J'ai... vu une fenêtre, tu ét** **ais** **sur la terrasse, tu m'as vue et as essay** **é** **de me faire descendre. Mais j'ai quand même sauté.**

J'étouffai un nouveau sanglot et Edward me serra encore plus contre lui.

 **\- C'est ce que j'aurais fait. Si tu n'avais plus voulu de moi...**

 **\- Je veux de toi, bébé. Ne pense jamais le contraire.**

 **\- Même Brad Pitt était mort ! Je n'avais plus rien. Ton amour était mon seul espoir et je l'avais perdu.**

 **\- Oui mais Brad Pitt est là, et s'il meurt c'est parce que tu l'étouffes. Et moi je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours. Ça ne changera pas, Bella. C'est un affreux cauchemar. Je t'en pri** **e** **, enlève le suicide de ta tête. L'idée que tu te soi** **s** **manquée une fois me fait déjà froid dans le dos, alors savoir que tu y penses encore me rend très nerveux.**

Je ne répondis pas, je me concentrais sur ma respiration. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Fermant les yeux, je me laissais aller sous les caresses d'Edward et le ronronnement apaisant de mon chat.

- **C'est bien Bella... tu veux quelque chose ? À boire ? À manger ?**

 **\- Non rien. Juste rester là.**

 **\- Alors reste là. Je ne te lâche pas.**

Je souris et une fois complètement calme, je me rappelai vaguement du fait qu'Edward avait parlé d'Emmett.

- **Emmett est là ?**

 **\- Il est pas assez gros ?**

 **\- Arrête.**

 **\- Ouais il est là.**

J'ouvris les yeux et cherchai du regard mon beau-frère. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, Emmett me fit un timide sourire. J'en fis autant.

 **\- Salut.**

 **\- Salut Bella.**

 **\- Désolée que tu** **aie** **s vu ça.**

 **\- Ne le sois pas. C'est à moi de m'excuser pour ma mère et... ma femme. Et même mon chauffeur !**

 **\- Tu ne savais pas... n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je te jure que non, Bella. Je n'aurais pas laissé Edward comme ça.**

 **\- La barbe...**

Je sentis Edward rire sous moi et il embrassa mon front. Emmett sourit lui aussi avant de me répondre.

 **\- Estime** **-** **toi heureuse, tu ne l'as vu que quelques heures avec. Moi, tous les jours.**

 **\- Il m'a fait l'amour avec.**

 **\- Oh merde, tu as pris un bain de crème contre les irritations après j'espère.**

Je ricanai. Même si je sentais bien un certain malaise dans la pièce, Emmett et moi étions encore capables de plaisanter ensemble.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué, Emmett.**

 **\- Toi aussi. Bon je... vais vous laisser. Edward merci.**

Sans bouger, Edward lui répondit.

 **\- Reste dormir ici si tu veux. Il est tard. Paul te conduira demain matin si tu veux.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas déranger.**

 **\- Bella** **a** **fait son cauchemar, j'ai fai** **t** **le mien, nous devrions être tranquilles. Sérieux Em, reste.**

Emmett hésita puis il me regarda. Je l'encourageai d'un sourire. Sa présence ne me gênait pas.

 **\- Ok je reste. Merci.**

 **\- De rien. Fai** **s** **comme chez toi.**

L'aîné des Cullen hocha la tête puis il disparut dans la chambre d'ami après nous avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Une fois seuls, Edward nous allongea le canapé, face à face, nous couvrant de l'épaisse couverture. Brad Pitt en profita pour s'échapper et aller dormir sur un fauteuil.

 **\- Tu vas mieux** **?**

 **\- Oui. Mais c'était si réel. De quoi parlait le tien ?**

Il grimaça et je compris qu'en parler n'était pas dans ses projets.

 **\- Edward, tu dois me parler. Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi.**

 **\- Je te cherchais. J'étais dans mon bureau, en réunion. J'ai eu un coup de téléphone. On m'annonçait ta mort.**

Oh... pendant une seconde, je fuis son regard puis je l'embrassai.

 **\- E** **h** **bien... au moins nos rêves étaient accordé** **s** **.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Promet** **s-** **moi que tu ne feras plus jamais rien d'aussi stupide.**

 **\- Pas si tu es là. Je te le promets.**

 **\- Moi aussi. Pas de mort av** **ant** **100 ans !**

Je pouffai.

 **\- 100 ans ! Pas sûre que je tienne jusque là...**

 **\- Essaye.**

 **\- On va essayer. Comment va Emmett ?**

Il soupira et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

 **\- Mal. Il a perdu sa fille, sa femme et sa mère lui ont menti, elles ont fait souffrir beaucoup de monde. Même son chauffeur l'a trahi. En fait, même si j'ai souffert... Emmett souffre encore plus.**

 **\- Nous serons là pour lui.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Il m'a toujours soutenu et aidé, j'en ferai autant.**

 **\- Je le ferai aussi.**

 **\- Je sais. Tu veux dormir ?**

 **\- Non.**

Je caressai doucement son visage.

 **\- Nous sommes un couple d'enfer !**

 **\- Les meilleurs ! Deux insomniaques, atteints de terreur nocturne ! Le top.**

 **\- Au moins on se soutient.**

 **\- Ouais...**

Je souris.

\- **Dis** **-** **moi ? Tu me montrerais ton plan pour New York ? Tu m'as di** **t** **que tu avais fait des recherches et quelques démarches.**

 **\- Maintenant ?**

 **\- Oui ! Pourquoi pas. Quitte à ne pas dormir, autant préparer notre avenir.**

 **\- Ok. Mais il y a de la lecture.**

 **\- Pas de problème. Mais je vais avoir besoin de tes explications, j'y connais vraiment rien en sport.**

 **\- Pas de problème.**

Nous nous levâmes et après un détour dans la cuisine pour du café, nous allâmes dans le bureau où il alluma son ordinateur. Par la suite, je passai une bonne heure à lire tout le dossier qu'Edward avait commencé à monter pour créer son entreprise. Assis face à moi, il ne dit pas un mot durant toute ma lecture, même pas quand je prenais quelques notes.

Ce fut avec les yeux douloureux et fatigués que je terminai de lire le dossier. J'avais appris beaucoup choses, pas compris beaucoup d'autres aussi... en fait c'était cinquante, cinquante. Je trouvais son projet plutôt bon, mais pas super convaincant.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Hum.. j'ai pas tout compris. Quelques mots techniques et sportifs. Mais c'est pas super important pour le moment.**

 **\- Mais le reste ?**

 **\- Je trouve ça brouillon. Tu veux faire quoi en fait** **?** **En une phrase.**

 **\- Euh... je veux mettre en avant le sport. Créer des équipements, les vendre. Faire du développement sportif, sponsoriser.**

 **\- Sur quel sport ?**

 **\- Tout ceux que j'aime pratiquer.**

 **\- Tu vas dans tous les sens. Ça sera quoi au final ? De la création d'équipements ? Du sponsoring ? De la communication ? Marketing ?**

Il fronça les sourcils et se gratta la joue. Je l'avais contrarié mais il n'était pas fâché.

 **\- Tu proposes quoi ?**

 **\- J'y connais rien, tu le sais. Mais peut** **-** **être que tu devrais miser sur une entreprise qui aide d'autres entreprises.**

 **\- De conseil ?**

 **\- Ouais. Tu aides diver** **se** **s boites à se gérer, comme ça tu touches à tout, tous les sports et tous les domaines. La communication, l'événementiel, le marketing, le relationnel.**

 **\- Cré** **er** **un holding... Je fais ma société mère que je dirige, je rachète des boites sur la tangente, je les remets à flot.**

 **\- Oui. Et tu peux toucher à tout. Au lieu de cré** **er** **une petite boite pas trop définie. Comment un type aussi brillant que toi n'a pas pu y penser tout seul ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas au top de ma forme. Ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. Il va falloir retravailler tou** **t** **ça.**

 **\- Mais plus tard, et je poserai mes questions au même moment, là j'ai mal à la tête.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Viens là !**

Je souris et fis le tour du bureau pour aller me mettre sur ses genoux.

- **Il faudrait que j'aille au bureau dans la journée.**

 **\- D'accord. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire... « je ne te laisse pas seule, je ne veux pas rentrer et ne plus te voir à l'appartement »**

 **\- Bien jou** **é** **.**

 **\- Vas-y quand Alice sera là. Enferme-nous prends les clefs et je t'enverrai un texto toutes les dix minutes.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas un peu trop, non ? Je pense pouvoir surmonter ma peur en sachant que tu es avec Alice.**

 **\- Tu as raison. On ne doit pas vivre dans l'angoisse à chaque fois que l'un de nous s'en va. Même si l'idée de ne jamais me séparer de toi semble plutôt séduisante.**

 **\- Je ne serai pas absent longtemps. Juste une heure ou deux.**

 **\- D'accord. On va se coucher ? Je ne dirais pas non à une sieste.**

Il m'embrassa, me prit dans ses bras et nous allâmes dans la chambre. Couchés l'un contre l'autre, nous nous câlinâmes. Étonnamment, c'est lui qui s'endormit en premier. Quant à moi, même si l'envie de dormir avait été plutôt forte tout à l'heure, je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil. Durant presque deux heures, je me contentai de regarder Edward dormir. Il avait l'air si calme, il était si beau. Je ne me lassais pas de regarder son visage. Il m'apaisait, ses petites grimaces me faisaient sourire, il était trop craquant.

À 6h, je décidai de me lever pour aller préparer aux garçons le petit-déjeuner. Je me mis à faire des crêpes et des pancakes, je pris même le temps de faire un gâteau au chocolat. Il était 7h quand j'entendis trois petits coups à l'entrée de la cuisine. C'était Emmett. Il était en jogging et torse nu. Je me sentis un moment gênée de le voir si peu vêtu mais j'en fis abstraction.

 **\- S'lut Queen B !**

 **\- Salut p'tit ours ! Café ?**

 **\- S'il te plaît. T'es debout depuis longtemps ?**

 **\- Je n** **e me suis** **pas rendormi** **e** **. J'ai fait des crêpes, des pancakes et un gâteau au chocolat est dans le four. Mais tu peux prendre des céréales si tu veux. Edward doit bien en avoir.**

 **\- Non, je ne suis pas au régime. Crêpe, pancake et gâteau, ça c'est mon truc !**

 **\- Je m'en doutais un peu.**

 **\- Il est où Eddy Ed ?**

 **\- Il dort.**

 **\- Ah. Merci...**

Je déposai sa tasse de café devant lui et il se mit à fixer le liquide noir avec absence. Le pauvre, il avait vraiment l'air déprimé. Je me sentais terriblement mal pour lui.

- **Emmett, ça va ?**

 **\- Hein ? Ouais ! Oui c'est parfait merci.**

 **\- Non, toi, est-ce que ça va ?**

 **\- Oh. Oui, oui.**

Je m'assis face à lui et me servis une tasse de café.

- **Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui arrive, Emmett.**

 **\- Je t'ai déjà di** **t** **que tu n'y étai** **s** **pour rien. Ne le soi** **s** **pas.**

Je n'insistai pas et allai faire les crêpes. S'il voulait parler, il le ferait. Après une dizaine de crêpes de cuites, Emmett se remit à parler.

- **Edward... m'a dit que tu avais déjà perdu un bébé. Quand tu ét** **ais** **avec Jacob** **.**

 **\- Euh... oui.**

 **\- Comment tu l'as vécu ?**

 **\- C'était très différent. Je n'étais enceinte que de quelques semaines. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment m'attacher au bébé. Jacob non plus. On le savait depuis cinq minutes qu'il ét** **ait** **déjà parti. Et puis, je n'étais pas prête, j'étais morte de trouille.**

 **\- Tu y penses parfois ?**

 **\- Oui... je me demande comment** **serait** **ma vie. Si** **c** **e bébé ét** **ait** **né, est-ce que j'aurais divorcé ? Est-ce que Jacob serait... mort** **?** **Est-ce que je serais là devant toi** **?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas o** **ù** **on a merdé.**

 **\- Edward m'a dit que c'était une fille.**

 **\- Ouais. Elle était toute mignonne. Je l'ai tenue dans mes bras, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait. On l'a appel** **ée** **Jenna.**

 **\- C'est très joli.**

 **\- Ils ont dit que c'est son cœur qui n'allait pas.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, tu sais. Je vais peut** **-** **être dire quelque chose d'affreux mais... c'est peut-être** **c** **e qui devait arriver. Peut-être que si elle était née et malade, elle aurait souffert.**

 **\- Peut-être. J'en sais rien. Mais j'ai perdu mon bébé. Et puis maintenant, j'apprends que Rose** **a** **participé à ton départ. Edward m'a tout raconté en détails. Même l'épisode médicaments en surdose...**

 **\- Oh.**

Je baisai les yeux et me concentrai sur mes crêpes.

 **\- J'ai demandé à Rose pourquoi elle avait fait ça.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir l'entendre.**

 **\- Je comprends que tu lui en veuilles.**

 **\- Emmett, je veux pas que tu divorces à cause de moi. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Quoi qu'elle m'ait fait, elle t'aime...**

 **\- Wow ! Je divorcerai pas. Je suis en colère, je suis triste, je ne comprends pas mais... malgré tout, je l'aime. Et j'aime mon frère et je t'aime toi. Alors je resterai mari** **é** **à Rose, même si on traverse une crise. Et je continuerai à vous voir Edward et toi. D'ailleurs, j'attends avec impatience qu'il me demande d'être son témoin de mariage... j'ai déjà mon discours de prêt ! Ça va être hallucinant !**

Je pouffai de rire, je craignais le pire. Mes crêpes et pancakes finis, je me mis à table avec lui et l'observai se goinfrer.

 **\- C'est bon ?**

 **\- Délicieux !**

 **\- Tu devrai** **s** **aller courir pour éliminer tou** **t** **ça après. Tu t'es empaffé en sept mois.**

 **\- N'importe quoi ! Tu délires ma grande ! T'as vu Edward ? Lui, il a changé.**

 **\- Il est toujours aussi magnifiquement beau. Avec des bras musclés comme les super** **-** **héros... genre Batman,** **S** **uperman...**

Emmett fit un bruit étrange avec sa bouche, on aurait dit Brad Pitt qui feulait.

- **C'était quoi ça ?**

 **\- Batman n'est pas un super** **-** **héros, queen B.**

 **\- Ah oui ? C'est quoi alors ? Sa cape et son costume ridicule servent à quoi ?**

 **\- C'est juste un héros.**

 **\- Quelle différence ?**

 **\- Tu n'as donc aucune éducation ?**

 **\- Hey !**

- **Salut bébé.**

Je tournai la tête vers Edward qui, comme son frère, n'était vêtu que de son bas de pyjama. Je me levai pour l'accueillir, il me prit dans ses bras en me serrant fort contre lui avant de m'embrasser sans retenue. Si Emmett ne s'était pas raclé la gorge, je serais étendue sur le plan de travail.

 **\- Qu'est-ce tu fous à poil devant ma femme, toi ?**

 **\- J'ai mon string, panique pas ! T'es pas mieux, toi non plus tu ne connais pas le t shirt.**

 **\- J'ai le droit, je suis chez moi et c'est ma femme. Ça sent trop bon ici !**

Je souris et m'éloignai pour lui faire une assiette.

 **\- Crêpe, pancake et gâteau chocolat.**

 **\- Bella, épouse** **-** **moi !**

 **\- Hum... ok !**

Il sourit et s'installa à côté de moi.

 **\- Merci chérie. Alors, vous parliez de quoi ?**

 **\- De ton micro pénis. Bella m'a tout dit. Tu as songé à l'opération ? Ce n'est plus tabou tu sais, n'aies pas honte.**

Edward secoua la tête.

 **\- Toi, tu as un micro cerveau.**

Je souris et embrassai l'épaule de mon compagnon.

 **\- Non, il all** **ait** **m'éduquer sur les super** **-** **héros. Visiblement, j'y connais rien.**

 **\- Ah. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle prend Batman pour un super** **-** **héros.**

 **\- Chérie, Batman n'est pas un super** **-** **héros.**

 **\- Alors éduquez** **-** **moi, les gars !**

Emmett se frotta les mains avant de parler.

 **\- Bella, pour être un super** **-** **héros, il faut être super et être héros ! Batman n'est pas super, il est juste héros.**

 **\- Pourquoi il n'est pas super ? Il a le costume, il se bat, il est super fort, il sauve les gens...**

 **\- Mais il n'a pas de supers pouvoirs. Il sait se battre, il est intelligent et il est riche, ce qui lui permet de s'acheter de supers joujou** **x** **!**

 **\- Je vois... alors que Superman il vole et il a des yeux laser !**

 **\- Voilà !**

Edward termina sa crêpe et tapa sur la table avec ses mains pour imiter un roulement de tambour.

 **\- Ma puce, tu es prête pour une interro ! Spiderman ?**

 **\- Super** **-** **héros ! Piqué par une araignée, ADN modifié.**

 **\- Bravo ! Iron man ?**

 **\- Super** **-** **héros. Il vole !**

Emmett fit un bruit de buzzer tout en baissant les pouces.

- **Faux ! Il a juste, comme Bruce Wayne, alias Batman, un paquet de fri** **c** **, super intelligent et des armures super cool pour jouer.**

 **\- Ok, ok... désolée.**

 **\- Nouvelle chance...** **C** **aptain** **A** **mérica ?**

 **\- Héros, il se bat juste bien.**

 **\- Non ! Bella non ! Tu faisais quoi en regardant les films !**

 **\- Je ne l** **'ai** **pas tous vus.**

Les frères se regardèrent, choqués. Puis Edward secoua la tête.

- **Je vais t'éduquer, bébé ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !**

Je hochai la tête et bus du café.

\- **Donc... Dark Vador est un super** **-** **héros ?**

 **\- Euh non !**

 **\- Pourquoi, il a des pouvoirs. Il a la force !**

 **\- Oui, mais il n** **'** **est pas gentil, il ne sauve personne.**

 **\- Il a sauvé Luke, son fils, et il a tué Palpatine ! Grâce à ça, la force** **a** **pu détruire l'étoile de la mort ! Si la force** **a** **gagné, c'est grâce à l'aide de Dark Vador. Et il a été gentil ! C'était un Jedi.**

Emmett me regarda avec étonnement.

\- **T'es calée sur Star Wars !**

 **\- Jacob était fan. Je les ai vus au moins douze milles fois chacun.**

 **\- Ok, mais ça n'empêche que Dark Vador n'est pas un super** **-** **héros. C'est un méchant.**

 **\- Si tu étai** **s** **dans son camp, tu le verrais comme un super** **-** **héros.**

 **\- Ok, c'est le super** **-** **héros des méchants.**

- **Et Harry Potter ?**

Edward pouffa et Emmett soupira.

 **\- C'est un sorcier, Queen B !**

 **\- Oui mais c** **'est** **un super** **-** **héros, non ? Il a des pouvoirs et il sauve les gens. C'est un gentil.**

 **\- Mais il ne sauve pas une nation. Il ne sauve pas un pays ou une ville. Il n'est pas connu de tous. Il n'évolue que dans le monde des sorciers.**

 **\- C'est un super** **-** **héros sorcier.**

 **\- Ils savent pas ce que c'est qu'un super** **-** **héros à Poudlard.**

 **\- Mais si, c'est Harry Potter ! Et Cédric Diggory, un grand super** **-** **héros !**

Edward explosa rire.

 **\- Tout ça pour ça ?! Pour Cédric. Bella...**

 **\- Bah quoi.**

Je haussai les épaules et terminai mon café. Emmett ne comprenait rien du tout.

 **\- Je ne pige rien. C'est qui Cédric ?**

 **\- Le pauvre naze qui meurt dans le labyrinthe.**

 **\- Il ser** **t** **à rien lui. On le voit trois secondes sentir les pieds de Voldemort.**

 **\- Hey !**

Je m'offusquai mais ça ne fit aucun effet aux Cullen. Emmett se leva.

- **Bella, je ne te parlerai que lorsque tu seras prête. Edward, si tu veux qu'elle entre dans la famille, assure** **-** **toi qu'elle** **ai** **t les bases.**

 **\- Compte sur moi !**

 **\- J'y crois ! Bella, soi** **s** **attentive, prends des notes et ne me déçois pas ! En attendant que bébé Isabella grandisse, les grandes personnes doivent aller au travail !**

Je ris et il disparut de la cuisine. Tranquillement, Edward et moi terminâmes notre petit-déjeuner et lorsqu'Emmett réapparut, il fit une entrée en catastrophe. Il semblait terrifié, paniqué et très nerveux. Il portait son pantalon de costume, il avait enfilé sa chemise mais elle n'était pas boutonnée. Alarmé Edward se leva.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui** **s** **e passe ?**

 **\- Je viens d'avoir maman au téléphone.**

 **\- Ouais et ?**

 **\- Laurel** **a** **disparu !**

* * *

 **Et voilààààà !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **ne me détestez pas trop !**

 **biiiizzzzz**

 **Lexi**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonsoir**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre**

 **Bonne lecture j'espère.**

 **Bise**

 **Lexi**

* * *

Sous le choc, Edward vacilla, je dus le tenir par les épaules afin de le soutenir et de l'aider à se rasseoir. Emmett était complètement affolé, Edward étourdi et moi paniquée. Laurel avait disparu... la pauvre petite puce, j'espère qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas en danger.

- **Disparu ? Mais qu'est-ce qui** **s** **'est passé ?**

 **\- Maman l'a déposée ce matin à 7h30 à l'école. Et là, l'école vient de l'appeler pour lui dire que Laurel n'était pas en classe.**

 **\- Putain ! Et son portable ?**

 **\- Elle ne répond pas ! Maman va au centre, papa rentre à la maison. Je vais aller au bureau au cas où... Rose est chez nous.**

 **\- Ok, Bella et moi on reste là.**

 **\- On se tient au courant ! Ah euh, Paul peut me conduire ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Emmett le remercia d'un signe de tête et Edward attrapa son téléphone.

 **\- Paul, il faut conduire Emmett au bureau. Et ma sœur** **a** **disparu ! Je veux que vous traciez son portable, je veux les images de vidéo surveillance autour de son école !**

 **\- …**

 **\- Merci.**

Edward raccrocha et sortit de la cuisine en appelant son frère qui devait certainement finir de se préparer en quatrième vitesse. Laissée seule dans la cuisine, hébétée par la situation et inquiète pour Laurel, j'essayais de mettre mes idées au clair. Pourquoi Laurel aurait disparu ? Encore une ruse d'Esmée pour je ne sais quelle raison ? Non... j'osais croire qu'elle ne se servirait pas de sa fille de cette manière.

On sonna à la porte. Paul sûrement. Il été très rapide. Enfin je ne m'étonnai pas, il devait certainement être dans la voiture, en bas de l'immeuble depuis 7h ce matin. N'arrivant pas à me lever de ma chaise, je décidai de laisser Edward aller ouvrir. Sauf qu'il ne le fit pas puisqu'on sonna une seconde fois. Secouant la tête et en le traitant de sourd, j'allai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- **BELLA !**

Je poussai un cri. Ce n'était pas Paul mais Laurel. Elle semblait rayonnante et elle se jeta sur moi.

 **\- Tu es revenue ! Je suis trop contente ! Tu m'as manqué !**

 **\- Laurel mais... EDWARD ! EMMETT ! Laurel, tout le monde pense que tu as disparu ! LAUREL EST L** **À** **!**

Edward arriva en courant, suivi par son frère. Ils regardèrent leur sœur avant de venir nous enlacer toutes les deux, Laurel ne m'ayant pas lâchée. J'entendis Edward soupirer de soulagement, Emmett marmonna quelque chose et fut le premier à se détacher.

- **Enfin Laurel, tu te rends compte ?! Tu nous a fichu la trouille !**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Emmett la regarda avec surprise puis il secoua la tête.

 **\- J'appelle maman et papa. Ensuite on parle !**

 **\- Mais quoi ?**

Edward prit la parole alors qu'Emmett alla annoncer à ses parents le retour de Laurel.

 **\- Laurel, on a cru que tu avais disparu ! Tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone, tu n'étais pas en cours alors que maman t'a déposée ce matin ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fai** **t** **? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! On était tous en train de paniquer, d'appeler la police, de lancer des recherches !**

 **\- CRI** **E** **PAS EDWARD !**

 **\- C'est toi qui cri** **e** **là ! Tu réalises la peur que tu viens de nous faire ?**

 **\- Edward** **a** **raison. Imagine qu'il te soit arrivé quelque choses ! Comment tu as fait pour venir ici ? Pourquoi tu t'es échappée comme ça ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas appel** **é** **?** **Laurel c'est grave !**

La pauvre se faisait gronder par ses deux grands frères inquiets, elle ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Ni réaliser que, ce qui pouvait ressembler à une fugue, avait inquiété tout le monde en l'espace d'une petite demi-heure. Attaquée par les garçons en colère, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, ferma les yeux très fort et se mit à crier. Ok, nous n'arriverions à rien comme ça.

 **\- Edward, Emmett, arrête** **z** **! Vous êtes en colère, mais ce n'est pas en lui criant dessus que ça va s'arranger.**

Je pris Laurel par les épaules.

 **\- Laurel, arrête ma chérie. Vien** **s** **t'asseoir avec moi. On va t'expliquer calmement. Et toi aussi tu vas nous raconter ce qui est arrivé, d'accord ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

Toujours les yeux fermés et les mains sur les oreilles, Laurel secoua la tête. Elle était effrayée. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, je la pris dans mes bras, la serrai contre moi et frottai son dos d'un geste rassurant.

 **\- Tout va bien ma puce. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. Vien** **s** **discuter avec moi, tu veux bien ?**

Tout doucement, Laurel se détendit et finit par me serrer à son tour dans ses bras.

 **\- Pourquoi ils crient ?**

 **\- Parce que ce sont tes grands frères, qu'ils t'aiment et qu'ils ont eu peur qu'il te soit arriv** **é** **quelque chose. Viens...**

Je pris sa main, lançai un regard aux garçons puis partis vers le salon où j'allai m'installer sur le canapé avec Laurel.

 **\- Brad Pitt !**

Mon chat vint naturellement vers Laurel, puis il grimpa sur ses genoux et se laissa caresser. Timidement, les garçons vinrent s'installer avec nous.

 **\- Laurel, pourquoi tu t'es sauvée de l'école ? Nous étions très inquiets. Tu avais disparu.**

 **\- Je voulais te voir. Hier, papa et maman se sont disputés, j'ai entendu. Ils disaient que tu ét** **ais** **revenue. Maman n** **'** **était pas contente.**

 **\- Laurel, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?**

L'adolescente regarda Edward en secouant la tête.

\- **Maman ne voulait pas que je vois Bella. Je comprends pas pourquoi.**

Laurel se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

 **\- Je savais que tu allais revenir. Je savais parce que je l'ai dit à Edward.**

Surprise, je regardai Edward qui était tout aussi étonné que moi. Emmett nous regardait tour à tour sans rien comprendre.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Laurel ?**

 **\- Bon je raconte l'histoire alors ?**

 **\- S'il te plaît oui.**

- **D'accord. E** **h** **bien, y a pas longtemps, je faisais un gâteau dans la cuisine et maman** **a** **reçu un coup de téléphone. Elle est partie dehors mais elle a pas fermé la porte. J'ai entendu. Elle parl** **ait** **à je sais pas qui mais elle disait « Texas », « Ne le sait pas » et « Isabella » et après, elle est entrée et elle a écrit quelque chose. J'ai donc pensé que maman avait retrouvé Bella. Mais elle t'a rien dit à toi Edward, j'attendais qu'elle t'annonce la nouvelle. Et puis après j'ai oublié.**

Elle me lança un regard d'excuse et je lui caressai les cheveux en souriant pour la rassurer et l'encourager à poursuivre.

 **\- Après, y a encore pas longtemps, papa et maman en reparl** **aient** **. Papa disait qu'Edward n'allait pas mieux et qu'il se demand** **ait** **s** **'** **il ne fallait pas l'aider à chercher Bella. Maman** **a** **di** **t** **non. Ils se sont disputés encore. Du coup, moi j'ai repensé à l'autre fois. Et j'ai... oh Edward, Emmett, le dites pas à maman, je vais me faire gronder.**

 **\- On ne dira rien princesse. C'est promis. Hein Emmett ?**

 **\- Bien sûr oui. Continue.**

Rassurée, Laurel poursuivit.

 **\- Bah j'ai fouillé dans le bureau de maman pour trouv** **er** **un indice. Elle avait écrit un truc et je comprenais pas pourquoi elle le disait pas à papa. Elle avait peut-être oublié elle aussi. Et j'ai trouvé la carte du monsieur qui travaille dans la pub au Texas. J'ai pensé que c'était ça l'indice.**

 **\- Attends.**

Edward se leva, partit vers la chambre et revint avec une carte de présentation.

 **\- C'est ça que tu as trouvé ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais je voulais pas dire que j'avais fouill** **é** **dans les affaires de maman. Elle m'aurait grondée et toi aussi et papa pareil. Même Emmett et Rose. Alors j'avais peur.**

 **\- Comment tu me l'as donnée ?**

 **\- Et bah, un soir, on est venu** **s** **chercher maman avec papa au bureau. Mais papa** **a** **répondu au téléphone. J'ai demand** **é** **à la dame blonde à l'accueil de te donner ça. Elle a écrit ton nom sur une enveloppe et voilà. Mais maintenant tout le monde sait que j'ai été méchante et que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise.**

 **\- Oh putain non, Laurel ! Tu n'as pas fait de bêtise !**

Edward se jeta sur sa sœur, faisant fuir Brad Pitt. Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa. En état de choc, je regardais la jeune fille. C'était donc elle ? C'était Laurel qui était la raison de notre dénouement plutôt heureux ? C'était grâce à cette petite poupée qu'il m'avait retrouvée !

- **Je ne vais pas me faire grond** **er** **? Je sais que j'ai pas le droit d'écout** **er** **aux portes et de fouiller dans les affaires des autres. Mais il fallait retrouver Bella.**

 **\- Bien sûr qu'il fallait la retrouver. Je suis très content. Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas donn** **é** **la carte à maman ?**

 **\- Parce qu'elle aurait compri** **s** **que j'avais fouillé !**

 **\- Et l'école, pourquoi tu t'es sauvée ce matin** **?**

 **\- Je vous ai vus partir hier soir. Je voulais juste voir Bella. Mais maman avait dit que j'avais mal vu. Après qu'elle m'** **ai** **t déposée à l'école, moi j'ai pris le bus. J'avais assez d'argent. Après j'ai un peu marché. Je savais que j'avais raison !**

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu au téléphone ?**

 **\- Je voulais pas être déconcentrée. Je sais pas bien le chemin pour venir ici. Si je me concentrais pas, je me serais perdu** **e** **.**

Edward embrassa une nouvelle fois sa sœur, mais mon regard fut détourné par Emmett qui se leva brusquement afin de rejoindre le balcon. Laissant mon fiancé avec sa sœur, j'allai moi aussi dehors.

- **Emmett ?**

 **\- Laurel est étonnante, non ?**

 **\- Oui. Elle va bien, nous voilà soulagés.**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien, Bella. J'en sais rien.**

Je ne dis rien et restai juste à côté de lui. Il finit par parler.

 **\- En fait... j'avais l'espoir que ce soit Rose qui** **ai** **t envoyé cette carte. Ça aurait voulu dire qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle voulait se rattraper. Même pas. C'est Laurel.**

 **\- Je suis navrée. J'aurais aussi voulu que ça vienne de Rosalie.**

 **\- Ouais... enfin... pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je crois que nous sommes définitivement dans le pire.**

 **\- Hum... tu aurais pu apprendre que Batman n'était qu'un simple héros.**

Emmett explosa de rire et se tourna vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

 **\- Je t'adore ! Alle** **z** **vien** **s** **, rentrons.**

 **\- Oui... tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais être avec nous quand mon éducation Marvel et DC commencera. Edward, toi et moi.**

 **\- Avec plaisir ! On fera ça.**

De retour dans le salon, je constatai qu'Edward et Laurel étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre. Il la rassurait sur le fait qu'elle ne serait pas grondée. Quand elle nous vit, Laurel se leva et s'avança vers Emmett.

\- **T'es pas fâché, hein Emmett ? Edward il l'est pas.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas fâché, blondinette. Je suis fier que tu aies ramené Bella. C'est grâce à toi. Et puis Edward** **s** **'est rasé, c'est ça le miracle.**

Laurel prit son frère dans ses bras, Emmett sourit et câlina sa petite sœur. Nous fûmes sortis de notre rêverie par la sonnette de l'appartement. Je me tendis instantanément. Ça devait être Esmée. Edward me jeta un coup d'œil avant d'aller ouvrir. C'était effectivement sa mère. Instinctivement je m'écartai, je voulais disparaître, me cacher afin de ne plus jamais être confrontée à elle.

 **\- Laurel ! Au mon Dieu tu vas bien ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Nous étions morts d'inquiétude ! Ton père arrive. Tu n'es pas bless** **ée** **? Comment tu as fai** **t** **? Pourquoi tu as fai** **t** **ça ?**

 **\- Je voulais voir Bella ! Tu as menti, tu savais qu'elle était vraiment là !**

 **\- Laurel ! Tu ne devais pas t'enfuir ! Tu aurais pu te perdre, te faire enlev** **er** **ou je ne sais quoi !**

Tout comme Laurel l'avait fait avec Emmett et Edward tout à l'heure, elle plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux très fort. C'est Edward qui intervint.

\- **Laurel, ça va. C'est pas grave. Maman** **a** **juste eu peur. Alle** **z** **arrête... ça va.**

Il prit sa sœur contre lui et elle se calma.

 **\- Chut c'est fini. Tu as juste voulu voir Bella. Et tu t'es débrouillée comme une chef ! Tu as oublié de nous prévenir, mais tu vas bien.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu as menti maman ? Tu savais que Bella était là et tu m'as di** **t** **non.**

 **\- Laurel, je t'ai di** **t** **que nous en parlerions plus tard. Tu m'avais promis de ne pas faire de bêtises.**

Edward répliqua.

 **\- Parce que les promesses c'est un truc que tu connais bien, hein maman ?**

 **\- Edward s'il te plaît !**

 **\- Non, non tu as raison... Laurel tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. C'est mal. Tu as menti... mais tu ne recommenceras plus, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis dans le fond, ce n'est rien. C'est pas comme si tu avais menti sept mois, c'est pas comme si tu avais brisé le cœur de ton fils, c'est pas comme si tu avais poussé quelqu'un au suicide... non, tu as juste oubli** **é** **de prévenir de tes** **in** **tentions.**

Laurel leva les yeux vers son frère, il était clair qu'elle ne comprenait rien. J'étais très mal à l'aise. Esmée répondit à son fils.

 **\- Edward, ce n'est pas le moment !**

\- **Alors c'est quand, hein ? Dans sept putain d'autres mois !? Jamais tu ne pourras me fournir une seule excuse valable pour justifier ton acte !**

\- **Pas devant ta sœur !**

\- **Pourquoi hein ? Elle est de la famille ! Elle a le droit de savoir, tout comme Emmett, que sa mère** **a** **monté tout un plan pour faire disparaître Bella ! Elle a le droit de savoir que la femme qui lui dit de ne pas mentir,** **a** **elle** **-** **même menti,** **a** **brisé deux personnes et tou** **t** **ça, sans éprouver un seul instant le moindre remord !**

\- **ARRÊTE ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être pr** **êt** **à tout pour sa famille ! Pour ses enfants !**

\- **Je sais au moins que si j'ai un fils, jamais je ne l'éloignerai de la femme qu'il aime ! Même si je ne l'apprécie pas ! Parce que tu vois, mon fils je l'aimerai et peu importe ses choix ! Je ne lui bourrai pas le crâne de principes pour ensuite lui faire subir tout l'inverse de ce que je lui ai appri** **s** **! Jamais je ne ferai vivre à mes enfants ce que toi tu m'as fait vivre pendant sept mois ! Ce que tu as fait vivre à ma femme, à la future mère de mes enfants ! Jamais Bella et moi ne seron** **s** **ce genre de monstre !**

 **\- Laurel, on s'en va !**

Esmée attrapa la main de sa fille mais Laurel se déroba et se cacha derrière son frère.

 **\- Non, je veux rester avec Bella !**

 **\- Jeune fille, je suis ta mère, tu n'as que quinze ans et tu fais ce que je te dis de faire ! Nous y allons !**

 **\- ÇA SUFFIT, STOP !**

Nous sursautâmes tous, c'était Carlisle qui venait de parler. Personne ne l'avait vu arriver, j'ignorais depuis combien de temps il nous observait ainsi. Il avait l'air furieux et lança un regard noir à chacun des membres de sa famille, y compris sa femme. Tranquillement, mais avec distance et froideur, il s'avança dans la pièce. Il ressemblait à Edward, ils avaient la même attitude dans leur façon d'être en colère.

\- **Laurel, vien** **s** **là ma chérie. Tu vas bien ?**

Malgré la colère évidente de Carlisle, Laurel ne sembla pas le craindre. Elle lâcha son frère pour aller se réfugier contre son père.

 **\- Je suis désolé papa. Je voulais juste voir Bella.**

 **\- Je sais chérie. Je sais. Mais tu dois comprendre que tu nous as fait très peur.**

 **\- Je m'en rends compte. Pardon papa.**

 **\- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu recommences Laurel, compris ? Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.**

 **\- Je voulais juste la retrouver, elle m'a manqué...**

\- **N'en parlons plus. Edward, tu en veux à ta mère, je te comprends tout à fait. Mais crois** **-** **moi, tu n'es pas le seul à être sonné, blessé et en colère. Mais Bella est là, et regarde** **-** **l** **a** **deux secondes là maintenant, elle est terrifiée et toute seule ! Si tu veux jouer les héros, va jusqu'au bout !**

Edward me regarda et instantanément, ses yeux sombres et froids s'adoucirent et il s'avança vers moi. Je tremblais, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'étais plaquée contre le mur, comme si par peur, j'avais voulu me fondre dans le décor.

 **\- Pardon ma puce.**

 **\- Je... ça va... enfin pas terrible en fait.**

Il sourit et me prit dans ses bras. Maintenant ça allait, maintenant j'étais protégée. Carlisle reprit.

 **\- Emmett, je n'ai pas à te dire quoi faire mais, peut** **-** **être que toi et ton frère devriez travailler d'ici pour aujourd'hui. Régl** **ez** **les affaires importantes et va rejoindre Rosalie. Vous devez parler** **,** **ce n'est pas le moment de la laisser seule.**

 **\- Oui. Je vais l'appeler, je reviens. Edward, je prends ton bureau.**

Edward acquiesça et Emmett disparut du salon.

 **\- Esmée, tu vas dans tes précieux bureaux, sauve ce que tu peux encore sauver. Ton entreprise semble si importante pour toi... plus que le bonheur de nos enfants !**

 **\- Oh arrête Carlisle ! Je t'en pri** **e** **pas toi !**

 **\- Tout ce que je constate, c'est que tu as menti à Edward, à Emmett, à Laurel et à moi. Tu as, à toi toute seule brisé notre fils, brisé cette pauvre Bella...**

 **\- Pauvre Bella, tu ne l'apprécies pas tant que ça !**

 **\- Parce que je me suis laiss** **é** **aveugl** **er** **! Edward** **a** **dit une chose tout à fait juste une fois. Je n'ai pas appri** **s** **à la connaître comme il le fallait. Nous nous y sommes mal pri** **s** **.**

 **\- Tu fais quoi là ? Le super** **-** **héros !**

 **\- J'essaye de gard** **er** **le minimum de famille qu'il me reste ! Jamais je n'aurais accepté que tu fasses ça ! Jamais je ne t'aurais permis de faire sombrer mon fils comme tu l'as fait ! Jamais je n'aurais toléré que tu y impliques Rosalie et compromettes le mariage de notre autre garçon ! Mais enfin pourquoi ? Ils étaient heureux !**

 **\- Rosalie a le sens de la famille ! Isabella allait nous prendre Edward ! Il serait parti !**

 **\- Et Edward va partir ! Edward grandit ! Edward est amoureux, il va se marier, fonder une famille et être heureux ! Emmett et Rose ont fait le choix de rester ici, de travailler pour toi et avec toi... Bien, c'est très bien. Mais ça ne correspond plus à Edward, et qu'il aille à New York, à Londres, à Paris, Moscou ou Tokyo, il sera toujours notre fils !**

 **\- Alors tu la défends ?**

 **\- Isabella le rend heureux et je suppose qu'il le lui rend bien. Ton petit manège n'a pas suffi** **t** **à les séparer. Tu as gagné tout le contraire, ils sont ensemble, il t'en veux, il ne te pardonnera probablement jamais, et il va partir. Dans le fond, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites Esmée.**

Esmée poussa un cri, sous le choc des mots de son mari. Edward ne disait plus rien, il se contentait de regarder la scène tout en me gardant contre lui. Ce fut Laurel, qui en tout innocente, brisa le silence.

- **Papa, je peux rester là aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Si Bella veu** **t** **bien, tu peux rester avec elle le temps qu'Edward et Emmett travaillent.**

 **\- Bella tu veux ?**

Incapable de parler, Edward répondit pour moi.

 **\- Bien sûr que tu peux.**

 **\- Chouette !**

Laurel sourit et Esmée explosa.

 **\- Parfait ! Alors si tout le monde aime Bella, parfait ! Restez tous avec Bella ! Mais ne venez pas pleurer par la suite !**

 **\- Esmée ça suffit, nous devrions partir ! Laurel soi** **s** **sage. Edward, Bella, je suis désolé.**

 **\- Merci papa. Merci.**

Carlisle embrassa sa fille sur le front et saisit sa femme par le bras pour la faire sortir de la pièce. Quand la porte claqua, Edward poussa un long soupir et passa ses mains dans mon dos.

- **Chérie, ça va ?**

 **\- Non. C'est le bordel ! Entre tes parents, entre Emmett et Rosalie entre vous tous !**

 **\- C'est leur faute. Nous, on va faire notre vie. J'irai discuter avec mon père. Ça va aller. Occupe** **-** **toi de Laurel s'il te plaît... je vais aller voir mon frère.**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Laurel qui nous regardait de l'autre bout de la pièce. Il fallait se reprendre. Tout ça était surréaliste !

\- **Ok mais je dois absolument prendre le temps de parler à mes parents. Et Alice vient toujours.**

 **\- Je sais. Dès qu'Emmett et moi** **aurons** **fini, je te laisserai le bureau. Fai** **s-** **moi un sourire.**

Il était sérieux ? Je le regardai avec surprise, mais en voyant son visage, je ne craquai, je souris.

 **\- T'es trop mignonne ! Je t'aime. On va s'en sortir.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi. Je vais voir Laurel.**

 **\- Je serai dans le bureau.**

Je l'embrassai et allai voir Laurel pendant que lui partait rejoindre son frère.

 **\- Tu as vu Bella ? Edward il** **s** **'est rasé !**

J'éclatai de rire et nous nous installâmes dans le canapé où elle commença à me raconter tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie en sept mois. Les nouvelles chansons qu'elle aimait, les nouveaux films qu'elle avait vus, des anecdotes sur Edward ou Emmett. Cependant, à aucun moment, elle ne parla de la scène qui s'était passée avec ses parents plus tôt. Non, nous rattrapions juste le temps perdu.

Vers midi, Emmett et Edward réapparurent, Laurel et moi étions en train de danser sur une chanson de Taylor Swift qui passait à la télé, chanter sur une chanson et danser devant la télé m'avait manqué, surtout de le faire avec Laurel. Je me sentais si innocente, libre et insouciante avec elle.

 **\- Alors les filles, tout va bien ?**

C'était Edward. Je souris et baissai le son de la télé.

 **\- On s'occupe. Et vous ?**

 **\- On gère. Laurel, Emmett va te ramener à la maison. Papa est là bas.**

 **\- D'accord. Je peux revenir vite ? Je pourrais dormir là ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais ce week-end. Demain tu retournes à l'école !**

 **\- Cool ! Bella, merci !** **À** **samedi !**

J'allai la prendre dans mes bras.

 **-** **À** **samedi ma chérie. Et plus de fugue !**

 **\- Juré !**

Elle embrassa ensuite son frère et partit en compagnie d'Emmett. Je me laissai alors tomber dans le canapé et Edward s'installa près de moi.

 **\- Alors avec Emmett ?**

 **\- On a boss** **é** **. On va faire une conférence de presse pour annoncer mon départ. Ma mère rachètera probablement mes parts. J'ai engag** **é** **Jasper pour qu'il soit mon avocat dans cette histoire. J'ai annulé tous mes rendez** **-** **vous, je dois juste passer au bureau tout à l'heure, prendre des affaires et officialis** **er** **ma démission.**

 **\- Et Emmett ? Il va supporter tout ça ?**

 **\- Emmett va... probablement partir lui aussi. Il s'accorde plus de temps, il doit réfléchir et parler avec Rosalie avant tout.**

 **\- Je comprends. Ça va toi ?**

 **\- Ouais. Dis, ça t'ennuie si après mon passage au bureau je vais voir mon père ?**

 **\- Non. Au contraire. Et puis je serai avec Alice. Edward, je pense qu'il est de notre côté. Limite la casse.**

 **\- Oui. C'est la première fois que je voyais mes parents comme ça. Ils ont toujours été d'accord sur tout avant. Ça me fait bizarre.**

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- La ferme !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire : « Je suis désolée, Edward ». Ne le dis pas. Je ne veux plus l'entendre.**

 **\- Sinon quoi ?**

 **\- Je serai forcé de te punir.**

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- Attachée, les yeux band** **és** **!**

Je frissonnai et me levai. Lui riait.

 **\- Je ne le dirai plus. Je vais appeler mes parents.**

 **\- Ok. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Sale pervers !**

Je lui balançai un cousin avant d'aller dans le bureau. Il fallait absolument que je parle à mes parents. J'ignorais complètement comment ils allaient réagir. Sans trop réfléchir, car si je le faisais, je me poserais dix milles questions sur la façon de leur dire les choses, je fis le numéro et attendis qu'on me réponde.

 **\- Edward ?**

 **\- Euh... non, c'est Bella.**

C'était mon père. Il avait dû reconnaître le numéro d'Edward.

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Oui papa... c'est moi.**

 **\- Isabella ?**

 **\- Oui... je sais... c'est... bizarre hein ?**

 **\- Chez Edward ?**

 **\- Encore plus dingue !**

\- **Renée ! Renée c'est Bella ! Au téléphone !**

Ma mère arriva et je me lançai dans mon récit. Encore une fois, je pleurais. J'étais heureuse d'entendre mes parents, ils avaient l'air content de m'entendre, ils étaient choqués mais ma mère pleura quand j'annonçai mes fiançailles.

 **\- Oh ma Bella, je suis si heureuse que vous vous soyez retrouvés ! Et tu vas te marier ! Mais c'est vrai ? Tu ne dis pas ça, juste pour nous faire croire que tout va bien ?**

 **\- Tout est vrai maman. Attendez, je reviens.**

Je me levai et sortis du bureau.

- **Edward ? Chéri ?**

Pas de réponse. J'allai jusqu'au salon où il était en train de manger un sandwich.

 **\- Eddy-Ed ?**

 **\- Ah non pas toi aussi !**

 **\- Tu ne répondais pas. Tu veux bien venir parler à mes parents ? Ils ont peur que je raconte des cracks rien que pour les rassurer.**

 **\- Ok. Tu as pleur** **é** **?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Tes yeux sont rouges !**

 **\- Tu es si beau que ça me brûle les yeux.**

Il rit et nous retournâmes dans le bureau. Assise sur ses genoux, je mis le téléphone en haut-parleur et il parla.

 **\- Renée, Charlie ! Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **\- Oh Edward ! Quelle joie ! Vous avez retrouvé ma petite Bella ! Elle va bien, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Elle est magnifique et merveilleuse. Elle a coup** **é** **ses cheveux, elle a une frange. Ça lui va bien. Vous savez quoi ? On va venir vous voir !**

Je me tournai vivement vers lui. Nous n'avions pas parlé de ça.

 **\- Edward ?**

 **\- Bébé. Je vais avoir tout le temps libre possible pendant quelques temps. Toi aussi. Profitons** **-** **en et ça fait sept mois que tu n'as pas vu ou vraiment parlé avec tes parents. Laisse** **-** **moi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour régl** **er** **mes affaires, nous avons déjà promis à Laurel de passer le week** **-** **end avec elle mais, et si le chef Swan veu** **t** **bien, lundi nous débarquons en Floride.**

 **\- Oh oui nous voulons ! N'est-ce pas, Charlie ? Bien sûr que vous êtes les bienvenu** **s** **! Aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez !**

Je souris face à l'excitation de ma mère.

 **\- D'accord. Nous arriverons lundi.**

 **\- Je vais préparer ta chambre, Bella ! Oh j'ai tellement hâte de te serrer dans mes bras, ma puce.**

 **\- Moi aussi maman. Et toi aussi papa ! Vous manquez, je vous aime.**

 **\- Nous aussi mon petit oiseau.**

Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue, comme à chaque fois que mon père utilisait ce surnom.

- **Oh, euh Charlie, j'aurais une question pour vous...**

 **\- Bien sûr que je te donne la main de ma fille, Edward. Je pense que tu as largement prouvé ton amour pour elle. Félicitations d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Bon, c'était moins dur que prévu. Merci beaucoup.**

 **\- De rien. À condition qu'elle garde le nom de Swan, que vous nous rendiez visite tous les trois mois et que votre premier fils porte mon prénom !**

Je me mordis les joues pour ne pas rire, Edward s'était tendu et, au vu du ton impératif et sérieux de mon père, il ne savait pas s'il fallait rire ou pleurer.

 **\- Je...**

 **\- Je plaisante, Edward, je plaisante ! Ma seule condition est de rendre ma fille heureuse.**

 **\- Je le ferai. Je vous le garanti** **e** **. Mais vous m'avez bien eu !**

Je souris et tapotai la cuisse d'Edward quand la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit.

\- **C'est sûrement Alice. Je vais lui ouvrir. Renée, Charlie, à très bientôt.**

 **-** **À** **bientôt Edward ! J'ai hâte de vous voir !**

Je répondis à ma mère tandis qu'Edward se levait pour sortir de la pièce.

- **Maman ! Même si tout le monde sait que tu as le béguin pour Edward.. papa et moi sommes là !**

Ma mère éclata de rire, mon père ricana mais Edward me lança un regard noir mais je savais que dans le fond, il ne m'en voulait pas. Je saluai mes parents, après plein de « je vous aime » je raccrochai et me dépêchai d'aller dans le salon. Alice était bien là, Marshall était là lui aussi, dans les bras d'Edward. Quand Alice me vit, elle poussa un cri et vint se jeter dans mes bras.

 **\- Alice ! Contente de te voir.**

 **\- Oh moi aussi ! Edward me dit que je suis arrivée trop tôt mais... j'étais impatiente !**

 **\- Pas de soucis. Je n'ai juste pas mangé, je meurs de faim !**

 **\- On peut parler pendant que tu manges. J'ai trouv** **é** **une nounou pour Edward, regarde !**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui faisait des grimaces à Marshall avec une marionnette dans, je pense, le but de le faire rire. Sauf que Marshall n'en avait rien à faire et gardait son sérieux.

- **Tu crois qu'on peut faire confiance à Marshall ? Quand Edward** **a** **faim, il fait** **de** **gros caprices... Il devient même égoïste, puisque regarde, il a fait son sandwich et rien pour moi.**

Edward ne se détourna pas mais me répondit.

- **Si j'étais** **toi, j'irais voir dans le frigo avant de te moquer de moi. Allez papoter, je reste avec mon pote Marshall.**

\- **Cool merci Edward ! Au fait, il faut changer sa couche ! À tout à l'heure !**

Ni une ni deux, Alice nous entraîna dans la cuisine où je trouvai mon repas dans le frigo.

- **Alors qui commence ? Toi ou moi ?**

 **\- Moi ! Comme ça, pendant que je parles, tu manges !**

 **\- Ok ! Je t'écoute !**

Alice débuta son récit par le jour de mon départ. Elle m'expliqua l'état de choc d'Edward, le sien et celui de Jasper. Elle me parla ensuite de l'arrivée de Marshall, d'Edward qui avait été le premier à arriver à l'hôpital et qu'il avait attendu pendant 10h que le bébé arrive... par césarienne au bout du compte ! J'appris ensuite leur premiers temps de parents, elle avait reçu le soutien de Rosalie, visiblement elles avaient beaucoup parlé de moi. Rosalie n'avait rien montré, aucune gêne, aucune rancoeur, rien du tout.

 **\- Rien que pour Emmett, je voudrais qu'il y ait une explication. J'ai presque envie qu'Esmée l'ait menacée elle aussi.**

 **\- Oui.. d'ailleurs comment va** **-** **t** **-** **il ?**

 **\- Pas très bien. Enfin, il dit qu'il gère mais... Il a quand même perdu sa fille, appri** **s** **que sa mère et sa femme m'avaient forcée à partir, que son frère coup** **ait** **les ponts avec elles et qu'il démissionnait. Même pour un géant comme Emmett, ça fait beaucoup de choses à encaisser. Et ça me fait beaucoup de peine. J'aime vraiment beaucoup Emmett.**

 **\- Il est adorable c'est vrai. Et puis, son mariage** **a** **été annulé.**

 **\- Son mariage ? Ah oui ! Le remariage ! Ce moment o** **ù** **j'ai d** **û** **gard** **er** **un secret pour Rosalie ! Si j'avais su ! Donc annulé ?**

 **\- Oui, ça devait se faire après l'accouchement de Rosalie. J'avais presque tout fini d'organiser avec elle.**

 **\- Je devais être demoiselle d'honneur... Enfin. Je comprends qu'ils aient annulé. Et je suppose qu'avec mon retour, nous ne sommes pas prêts** **d'** **entendre la marche nuptiale une seconde fois pour eux.**

 **\- Non. Mais on l'entendra pour toi.**

 **\- On l'a déjà entendue pour moi. C'est pour Edward que ça sera une première.**

 **\- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oublie toujours ce détail. Pour moi, il n'y a qu'Edward dans ta vie !**

 **\- Ma vieille, il ne m'a pas eue vierge, je te l'assure !**

Alice rit et nous quittâmes la cuisine pour le salon où Edward et Marshall jouaient avec des formes qu'il fallait placer correctement sur un tableau.

- **Alors mon bébé ? Tu gagnes 120 à 0 contre tonton Edward ? Eddy-Ed, l'étoile dans l'étoile et le losange dans le losange. C'est pas compliqué.**

 **\- Bella ? Tu m'aimes assez pour ne pas me dénonc** **er** **lorsque je balancerai Alice du balcon ?**

- **Non, désolée chéri. En revanche, si je n'ai rien vu rien entendu pour de vrai, on peut s'arranger.**

Il m'envoya un baiser en souriant tandis qu'Alice me fit la moue et que Marshall, tout heureux d'avoir placé le triangle dans la bonne case, s'applaudissait. Je souris et m'installai dans le canapé.

 **\- Et sinon Alice ? Ton boulot ? Et Jasper ?**

 **\- Oh e** **h** **bien depuis la naissance d** **u** **petit, je n'ai pas travaillé à temps plein. Juste deux ou trois bonnes clientes tu vois. Mais... en fait je n'ai pas envie de reprendre. Je veux plus, je veux du neuf !**

 **\- Tu veux monter ta boite ?**

 **\- Un jour peut-être, mais Seattle m'ennuie en fait. Je n'en ai pas vraiment parlé à Jasper, mais j'en sais rien... Je pense aussi que je ne suis pas encore prête à me séparer de mon bébé. Par contre Bella, pour ton mariage, j'exige d'être là pour choisir ta robe.**

 **\- C'est évident ! C'est même une obligation dans le code de la parfaite demoiselle d'honneur, non ?**

Alice poussa alors un cri de joie en frappant dans ses mains, nous faisant tous sursauter.

 **\- Oh Bella merci ! Ça sera génial ! On va bien s'amuser ! Oh c'est vraiment cool !**

Elle m'enlaça.

 **\- On a encore rien décidé, on n'a ni le lieu, ni la date, ni ce qu'on veu** **t** **. On sait juste qu'on veu** **t** **se marier assez vite mais pas en se précipitant. Tu vois ?**

 **\- Oui, oui. Oh j'ai déjà plein d'idées de robe pour toi !**

Edward nous interrompit en prenant la parole et m'adressant un clin d'œil.

 **\- Et peut** **-** **être que Marshall pourrait être le porteur d'anneaux. Non ? Bella ?**

Alice se tourna vers lui et prit un air faussement enjoué.

 **\- Oh oui et puis on pourrait lui mettre une perruque brune frisée sur la tête, lui faire de faux pieds immenses et poilus et l'appeler Frodon Saquet toute la journée ! Mon fils ne sera pas un Hobbit porteur de l'anneau ! Mais un adorable petit garçon, à croquer dans son smoking qui portera les ALLIANCES !**

Edward rit et je compris le clin d'œil. Il avait fait exprès et Alice était tombée dans le piège.

 **\- Tape m'en cinq Marshall ! Je savais qu'elle râlerait ! Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller au bureau et voir mon père. Alice, je te confie Bella. Personne n'entre, personne ne sort avant que je revienne. Compris ?**

 **\- Oui. Par tranquille. Une fois mais pas deux !**

 **\- Super. Merci Alice. Bébé Marshall, c'est toi l'homme maintenant !**

Il embrassa le petit et se leva pour venir vers moi.

\- **Toi, pas de bêtise. Ne réponds à personne d'autre que moi au téléphone et par pitié, si je t'envoie un message, ne mets pas 20 minutes pour répondre, je vais devenir fou sinon.**

 **\- Promis. Mais prends ton temps. Fai** **s** **les choses bien.**

 **\- Comme toujours. Mais je suis sérieux, j'ai vraiment peur de te laisser seule.**

 **\- Je suis avec Alice et Marshall, tout ira bien.**

Je me levai et le pris dans mes bras. Je voulais me montrer rassurante mais en vérité, j'avais très peur de le voir partir. Il pouvait se passer n'importe quoi là dehors... rassemblant tout mon courage, je repoussai mon angoisse et l'embrassai.

- **Prends ton temps mais pas trop.**

 **\- Oui. Je t'aime ma puce. À tout à l'heure.**

 **-** **À** **tout à l'heure.**

Après avoir salué Alice, et m'avoir embrassée une demi-douzaine de fois, il finit par quitter l'appartement. Il refit une entrée trois fois avant de partir pour de bon. Je n'avais plus de temps à perdre !

 **\- Alice ! Il faut absolument que tu m'aides !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui** **s** **e passe ?**

 **\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, mais il n'y a que toi qui puisse m'aider !**

* * *

 **Et voilà**

 **A la semaine prochaine j'espère.**

 **Bisous tous le monde**

 **Lexi**


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonsoir**

 **Voici un nouveau Chapitre.  
**

 **Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondus à toutes les reviews**

 **j'ai cruellement manqué de temps avec le travail.**

 **pour celle qui me l'on demandé, non, je n'ai pas Facebook... je ne l'ai plus.**

 **MERCI à tout le monde pour vos messages.**

 **Merci à Lilly pour la correction**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

- **Ok... qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bella ? En quoi puis-je t'aider ?**

 **\- Il faut absolument que tu m'aides à organiser une soirée pour Edward et moi. Ce soir ?**

 **\- C'est tout ? J'ai cru que tu allais me dire que tu étais enceinte ou atteinte d'un cancer !**

 **\- Euh ? Non ! Je vais bien et je ne suis certainement pas enceinte ! Bref, je veux faire une soirée, un dîner de fiançailles. Ici. Un truc en grande pompe, musique, déco, super repas... la totale. Mais je veux lui faire la surprise. On n** **'** **a pas beaucoup de temps.**

 **\- Défi accepté !**

Elle tendit la main pour que je la claque. Après ce check, elle sortit son téléphone et je vis dans son regard l'excitation qui l'animait.

- **Bon, il te faut une tenue ! Une coiffure, des sous** **-** **vêtements... et pour Edward aussi ! J'ai ce qu'il faut...**

 **\- Non, non** **,** **les tenues, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Robe rouge Valentino.**

Elle écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche forma un O parfait pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

 **\- Tu vas être sublime ! Ok, bon, alors des fleurs, des bougies, de quoi faire une jolie table... de la musique... Occupe** **-** **toi de la musique ! Je passe des coups de fil pour le reste ! Ensuite, on passe** **chez le** **traiteur !**

Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle était déjà en train de parler à je ne sais qui. Je la laissai donc de son côté afin d'établir ma liste de musiques pour ce soir. J'allais reprendre les chansons qu'Edward avait choisies pour moi. Franck Sinatra, Bryan Adams et Adèle. Je rajoutai quelques morceaux des mêmes chanteurs mais aussi des titres comme « Thinking out Loud » de Ed Sheeran, « I will always love you » de Wintney Houston ou encore « Stay With me » de Sam Smith. J'arrivais à une liste de vingt chansons quand Alice débarqua.

- **Bon, alors, les fleurs arrivent dans 2h et la déco dans 1h. Ça nous laisse le temps de nous organiser. La musique ?**

 **\- J'ai ce qu'il faut, je pense.**

 **\- Maintenant la nourriture ! Tu veux quoi ? Des huîtres ? C'est aphrodisiaque !**

 **\- Non, Edward n'aime pas ça et nous avons été séparés sept mois. Pas besoin d'aphrodisiaque !**

 **\- Voyez** **-** **vous ça ! De vrais lapins !**

Je souris et changeai de sujet.

 **\- Le menu donc... tu connais un traiteur ?**

 **\- Oui. Attends, il doit y avoir des menus sur son site.**

Je lui tendis alors ma tablette et nous voilà toutes les deux occupées à regarder les divers plats proposés. Mon menu fait, mon vin et champagne commandés, je décidai d'envoyer un message à Edward. Premièrement parce que je voulais évaluer le temps qu'il nous restait et deuxièmement, il était parti depuis une heure et je voulais me rassurer et le rassurer. Mon message à peine envoyé, mon téléphone sonna. C'était lui.

 **\- Salut.**

 **\- Salut ma puce. Je sors du bureau.**

 **\- Comment c'était ?**

 **\- Bof. Ça a surpris tout le monde. Je n'ai pas exposé le fond du problème, ça ne regarde personne. Pour le moment, il n'y a que les chefs de département qui le savent.**

 **\- Et New York ?**

 **\- Ils savent et Carmen prend ma place en attendant mieux. Et toi ?**

 **\- Alice et Marshall sont toujours là. On discute, on rigole et voilà. Tu en as pour longtemps encore ?**

 **\- Il faut que je passe à ton appartement, je suis en route là. Je vais rendre les clefs et récupérer mes affaires. Je vais en profiter pour voir Jasper, je dois lui parler pour la vente de mes parts dans l'entreprise. Ensuite j'irai voir mon père. J'essayerai d'être là pour 19h 20h.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'avais di** **t** **que je ne serais pas long.**

 **\- Oh. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu as des choses à faire. Je le comprends. Et puis je ne suis pas toute seule.**

 **\- Je saurai me rattraper.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Je suis curieuse de savoir comment.**

 **\- J'ai tout un tas d'idées.**

 **\- Lesquelles ?**

 **\- Je ne peux pas les exposer pour le moment. Mais tout sera fait pour te satisfaire entièrement, sache** **-** **le.**

 **\- Très bien, j'attends alors.**

 **\- Gentille fille. Je suis devant ton ancien immeuble. Tu es sûre de toi ? Je rends les clefs ?**

 **\- Oui Edward, rends** **-** **les, on tourne cette page. Ramène-moi juste l'orchidée que tu m'avais offerte, s'il te plaît. Je l'ai vue dans la chambre.**

 **\- Très bien. Il faut que j'y aille. Je t'appelle tout à l'heure, quand j'ai fini.**

 **\- D'accord, je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi bébé.**

Je raccrochai et partis à la recherche d'Alice qui était partie changer la couche de son fils dans la salle de bain.

\- **Alice ? Tu t'en sors ?**

 **\- Oui super. Alors Edward ?**

 **\- Pas avant 19h ou 20h.**

 **\- Mais c'est génial ! On a le temps comme ça ! Tiens, prends Marshall, s'il te plaît.**

Elle me tendit le bébé mais je reculai d'un pas en mettant les mains devant moi.

\- **Non... enfin, j'ai jamais porté de bébé de ma vie. Je vais lui faire mal et je ne sais pas comment faire.**

 **\- Il faut apprendre ! Et il est grand, ce n'est plus un tout petit bébé. Je vais t'avouer un truc. Mais jure de ne jamais en parler à Jasper.**

 **\- Promis.**

 **\- Sur la tête de Brad Pitt le chat ?**

 **\- Sur la tête de Brad Pitt le chat !**

 **\- Quand il avait cinq mois, j'ai fait l'énorme erreur de le mettre sur le canapé, bien calé et entouré de coussins. Je suis** **juste** **all** **ée** **faire pipi. J'ai entendu un boom puis des pleurs. Il était tombé du canapé ! Je l'ai tout de suite emmen** **é** **aux urgences. Mais il n** **'** **avait rien.**

 **\- Wha, tu me rassures vachement !**

 **-** **C'est p** **our te dire qu'il n'est pas en sucre. C'est horrible ce qui** **s** **'est passé, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, je m'en veux encore mais il va bien.**

 **\- Et Jasper ne le sais pas ?**

 **\- Non, rien de rien ! Alors chut ! C'est entre toi, Marshall et moi !**

 **\- Promis.**

 **\- Alle** **z,** **prend** **s-** **le, je dois ranger tout ça. Regarde, tu le poses sur ta hanche... mets ton bras sous ses fesses et voilà !**

Elle m'avait placé elle-même Marshall dans la bonne position. Il était tout léger, il me regardait, les sourcils froncés, avant de lancer un regard larmoyant à sa mère. Je n'osais plus bouger ou même respirer.

- **Euh Alice ? Il va pleurer là. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

 **\- Soi** **s** **plus décontractée. Soi** **s** **cool. Et puis, il ne te connaît pas. Il est impératif que vous fassiez connaissance. Je suis là, mon bébé. Regarde, c'est Bella. C'est la super copine de maman. Elle est super top. Alle** **z,** **mon chéri, maman range et toi, tu restes avec tante Bella.**

Je guettai la réaction de Marshall qui sembla se détendre un peu. Moi pas du tout, j'étais censé faire quoi ? Aussi mal à l'aise que moi, Marshall me tendit timidement son hochet. Hésitante, je le pris et ne trouvai rien d'autre à faire que de le secouer. Le bruit du jouet fit sourire le petit, alors je continuai jusqu'à ce que Marshall explose de rire. Je souris à mon tour face à sa réaction, il était mignon.

 **\- Tu vois que tu t'en sor** **s** **. Regarde comme vous êtes beaux tous les deux !**

Je regardai la photos qu'Alice avait prise à mon insu et je devais dire que le résultat était assez attendrissant. Marshall riait et moi, je souriais.

 **\- Votre première photo ensemble !**

 **\- Oui. C'est pas compliqué en fait.**

 **\- Pas du tout même. Tu verras quand ça sera ton tour.**

 **\- Pas avant longtemps.**

Elle allait répondre quand on sonna à l'interphone. Sauvée par le gong, je lui rendis son fils et me dépêchai d'aller ouvrir. L'instant d'après, le salon fut rempli d'un tas d'objets pour créer une décoration romantique. Alice était toute excitée et après avoir correctement installé Marshall par terre avec ses jouets, nous nous attelâmes à décorer le salle à manger.

 **\- Alors pas de bébé avant longtemps ?**

 **\- Zut, je pensais que tu passerais à autre chose.**

 **\- C'est mal me connaître ma grande.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas prête, c'est tout. Déjà je me mari** **e** **.**

 **\- Pour la deuxième fois ! Donc, pas un exploit.**

 **\- Mon premier mariage** **a** **été un échec qui** **s** **'est soldé par la mort de Jacob.**

 **\- Mais tu ne l'as pas assassin** **é** **! C'était un accident.**

 **\- N'empêche que j'ai échou** **é** **une fois. Jacob et moi avons échou** **é** **une fois. J'avais peur qu'avec Edward, ce soit pareil.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Et tu n'as plus peur ?**

 **\- Non. Et j'avais peur parce que je me suis mari** **ée** **vite la première fois. Peut-être que si j'avais pri** **s** **mon temps, si nous avions mieux réfléchi, les choses n'auraient pas mal tourn** **é** **.**

 **\- Mais tu avais dix** **-** **huit ans.**

 **\- Oui. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'Edward et moi sommes ensemble depuis moins d'un an et que nous n'avons pas vécu ensemble dans le même appartement.**

Alice fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers moi.

 **\- Pourquoi maintenant c'est différent ?**

 **\- Parce que j'aime Edward. Du plus profond de mon âme. Parce que j'ai vécu séparée de lui pendant sept mois, contre mon gr** **é** **. Parce que j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui. Avant, j'avais peur** **à** **propos de choses insignifiantes, comme la durée de la relation ou des détails matériels. Je n'avais pas pris en compte la profondeur de mes sentiments. Je n'avais pas écouté mon cœur. Mais toute cette sombre histoire m'a fait réalis** **er** **à quel point je l'aime. Et je ne veux plus perdre de temps avec des réflexions idiotes. Je m'étais juré que si nous nous retrouvions, alors je me laisserais guid** **er** **uniquement par mon cœur en ce qui le concerne et plus avec mon cerveau.**

 **\- Et ton cœur te di** **t** **de l'épouser ?**

 **\- Oui. Et j'en meur** **s** **d'envie. Le mariage n'est qu'un bout de papier dans le fond. Mais... je ne sais pas. J'ai envie que** **c** **e bout de papier nous réunisse aux yeux de tous. Que ce soit officiel. Je l'aime, c'est tout. Et si au final ça ne fonctionne pas, alors ça ne fonctionnera jamais avec personne d'autre.**

 **\- Tu sais, tu devrais écrire ça quelque part et le ressortir pour tes vœux !**

Je souris en secouant la tête tandis qu'on sonnait une nouvelle fois à la porte. C'était les fleurs. Alice avait commandé tout un tas de roses rouges, de lys, de freesias et de pivoines embaumant avec délice la salle à manger. J'adorais le résultat, c'était absolument magnifique, très romantique.

- **Alice, nous avons fait un super boulot !**

 **\- Ouais... je suis presque jalouse ! Il faut aller te préparer maintenant. Va prendre un bain, détends** **-** **toi ! Je prépare ta robe, le maquillage et ce qu'il faut pour te coiffer.**

 **\- Tu peux réceptionner les plats traiteur ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Allez, vas-y.**

Je l'embrassai au passage et allai dans la salle de bain. J'envoyai un message à Edward pour savoir où il était. Comme tout à l'heure, il m'appela.

- **Salut bébé.**

 **\- Salut. Alors avec Jasper ?**

 **\- Je suis toujours là** **-** **bas. Mais je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. Tu fais quoi ?**

 **\- J'allais prendre un bain.**

 **\- J'arrive tout de suite !**

 **\- Et ton père ?**

 **\- Alors attends** **-** **moi.**

 **\- L'eau va refroidir.**

 **\- Tu peux en prendre deux. Alice est toujours là ?**

\- **Oui, elle va venir avec moi dans le bain.**

Silence au bout de la ligne.

 **\- Non. Après réflexion, ta blague ne fonctionne pas, Swan.**

 **\- Dommage. Elle vient de partir. Elle avait une course à faire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux rester toute seule.**

 **\- Je me dépêche quand même.**

 **\- D'accord. Dis moi** **-** **quand tu pars de chez tes parents. Je ferai le dîner comme ça et ça sera prêt à ton arrivée.**

 **\- Parfait je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi.**

Je raccrochai, m'immergeai dans l'eau et pris une photo que j'envoyai à Edward. Il me rappela aussitôt.

\- **Quoi ?**

 **\- T'es folle de m'envoyer ça ! Je meur** **s** **d'envie de te rejoindre ! Tu sera ma mort, Bella.**

 **\- Laisse** **-** **moi prendre mon bain tranquille.**

 **\- Ouais ! À tout à l'heure.**

Je souris, posai mon téléphone et fermai les yeux afin de me détendre un peu. Quand l'eau fut froide, je sortis, m'enveloppai dans la grande serviette d'Edward et rejoignis la chambre.

 **\- Alice ?**

 **\- Oui ! J'arrive ! Dis, tu devrais appeler ton chauffeur, Paul. Il pourrait nous dire quand Edward entre dans l'immeuble. Moi je l'attendrai à la porte, lui banderai les yeux et l'emmènerai dans la chambre d'ami pour qu'il se change. Et pendant qu'il le fait, Marshall et moi, on s'en va.**

 **\- Pourquoi la chambre d'ami ?**

 **\- S'il vient ici, il verra que la robe n'est plus suspendue à la porte.**

 **\- Ah... tu as pensé à tout !**

 **\- Comme toujours ! Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ?**

 **\- Je vais appeler Paul. Les plats sont arrivés ?**

 **\- Tout est là. Allez, je m'occupe de toi !**

Ravie que l'on s'occupe de moi, je me laissai guider par les demandes d'Alice. Une fois mes sous-vêtements et ma robe enfilés, je me laissai coiffer. J'étais en train d'envoyer un message à Paul quand Alice parla.

 **\- Au fait... tu vas... parler à Rosalie ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas être prête. Et elle non plus. Enfin je suppose.**

 **\- Tu ne penses pas qu'elle** **ai** **t été obligée de faire ça ?**

 **\- Tu crois ? Comment ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, Esmée t'a bien menacée. Peut** **-** **être qu'elle** **a** **fait pareil avec Rose.**

 **\- Et laisser Edward comme ça ? Ne rien tent** **er** **pour lui faire comprendre ? Ou me contacter moi ? Elle savait très bien o** **ù** **j'étais Alice.**

 **\- Qui** **a** **donn** **é** **l'indice à Edward ?**

 **\- Laurel !**

Alice soupira. Elle aussi aurait probablement voulu que ce soit Rosalie.

\- **Je n'aurais pas pensé à Laurel.**

 **\- Je sais. Moi non plus, personne en fait. Laurel l'a découvert par hasard en entendant des conversations d'Esmée. Elle a trouvé la carte mais comme elle avait peur de se faire gronder d'avoir fouillé et écouté aux portes, elle fait parvenir l'indice à Edward.**

 **\- Wah ! Je suis impressionnée !**

 **\- Moi aussi. Mais je suis fière d'elle. Bref. J'aurais voulu que ce soit Rosalie. Elle aurait pu se racheter.**

 **\- Attends ses explications.**

 **\- J'ai dû mal à y croire, Alice. Elle ne m'a jamais regard** **ée** **, ne m'a soutenue ou aidée à aucun moment. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire « Je suis ici dans le cadre professionnel ».**

 **\- Ok ok, mais si elle avait été victime de chantage ?**

 **\- Quoi par exemple ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Esmée** **a** **bien trouvé pour toi, pourquoi pas pour Rosalie** **?**

 **\- Tu sais quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non. Mais j'aimais bien Rose.**

 **\- Tu peux continuer à être copine avec elle. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à choisir.**

 **\- Si elle n'a pas d'excuses, si elle n'a été forcée à rien, je ne lui pardonnerai pas. Parce que, certes, ça t'a blessée et Edward aussi. Vous avez souffert. Mais moi aussi. Du jour au lendemain, ma voisine bizarre du dessus, que j'ai appris à adorer, est partie à quelques jours de mon accouchement sans même** **que j'ai** **eu le temps de lui demander d'être la marraine de mon fils ! Ça fait sept mois que Marshall est né et il n'a qu'un parrain** **,** **pas de marraine !**

Je me levai sans me préoccuper de ma coiffure afin de lui faire face. J'étais sous le choc de cette annonce.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Jasper et moi t'avions choisi** **e** **pour être la marraine de Marshall. Edward est le parrain. Bella, Jasper et moi avons eu une enfance et une adolescence minables. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment sentis à notre place dans ce monde, nous ne nous sommes jamais attachés de trop à des personnes. Il n'y avait que nous deux, nous n** **e fais** **ons pas confiance facilement... à cause de l'enfance probablement !**

 **\- Mais... je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un bébé !**

 **\- Il va grandir et je ne compte pas mourir, je te rassure... enfin pas avant très longtemps.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de lancer un regard à Marshall, qui s'était endormi en serrant son doudou contre lui. Il était vraiment mignon, ce petit.

 **\- Bella, c'est plus symbolique qu'autre chose. Edward et toi êtes les premiers avec qui nous nous sentons vraiment bien. Nous vous faisons confiance, on vous adore. Je t'adore !**

 **\- Moi aussi Alice... à l'époque, je t'ai fait rapidement confiance compte tenu de ma capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Rien, un truc avec Edward.**

 **\- Okay... bref. Vous êtes tous les deux, notre première famille. C'est vrai que toi et moi, on n'est jamais coll** **ées** **l'une à l'autre et s'envoyer six** **-** **cent** **-** **douze textos par heure et à tout se raconter dans les moindres détails. Mais quand j'ai besoin de toi, tu es là.**

 **\- Et quand c'est moi qui a besoin, tu es là aussi.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Et c'est ça l'amitié. Et quand tu es partie... j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie. C'était comme si on me priv** **ait** **, on m'arrac** **hait** **une partie de moi. Je me suis senti** **e** **abandonnée, déprimée, inquiète... mais je n'ai jamais perdu espoir.**

 **\- Edward m'a dit que toi et Jasper n'aviez jamais cessé de le soutenir. Oh Alice ne pleure pas...**

Je contournai le fauteuil qui nous séparait et la pris dans mes bras. Je n'avais jamais eu d'amie comme elle et je ne voulais plus jamais la perdre.

- **J'accepte d'être la marraine de Marshall. Je te promets de passer plus de temps avec lui pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Et je... veux entrer dans ta famille Alice.**

 **\- Oh merci Bella ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est important pour moi ! Et pour Jasper aussi. Merci.**

Je souris et m'écartai d'elle afin de la regarder. Nous pleurions toutes les deux, mais nous nous en moquions royalement !

 **\- Tu sais, même dans ma vie d'avant, je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un comme toi pour m'aider. Quand j'ai été agressée, quand Jacob est tombé dans le comas... et mort, aucune de mes soi** **-** **disant amies ne m'a accompagnée dans** **c** **es moments. Elles ont été désolées un temps puis n'ont plus appel** **é** **... c'est pour ça que j'ai rayé tou** **t** **le monde de ma vie ! Elles n'en valaient pas le coup. Toi par contre c'est différent, je le sens, c'est quelque chose de plus fort.**

 **\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi ! Si je deviens lesbienne, c'est avec toi que je voudrais coucher !**

J'éclatai de rire et j'embrassai sa joue.

- **Je réfléchirai à ça le moment venu.**

Elle rit elle aussi et essuya ses yeux.

 **\- Alle** **z** **, il faut finir de te préparer ! Une chance que je n'ai** **e** **pas commencé par le maquillage !**

Docilement, je me rassis et elle se remit à me coiffer.

 **\- Enfin, tou** **t** **ça pour dire, que si Rose n'a pas d'excuse valable, je ne la reverrai plus.**

 **\- Tu veux que j'aille la voir, c'est ça hein ? T'es trop curieuse et ne pas savoir te rend folle ?!**

 **\- S'il te plaît, vas-y ! Il faut que je sache, il faut que je sache !**

 **\- Laisse** **-** **moi un peu de temps avant.**

 **\- D'accord. Mais pas des siècles !**

Je ris et elle termina de me faire le même chignon que lors du gala de charité où j'avais enfilé cette robe. La coiffure terminée, Alice passa à l'étape du maquillage. Enfin prête, nous retournâmes dans la salle à manger pour peaufiner la décoration. Quand je reçus le texto de Paul disant qu'ils arrivaient dans cinq minutes, Alice rassembla ses affaires, prépara en vitesse Marshall avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras.

 **\- Appelle-moi demain pour me raconter ta soirée !**

 **\- Promis oui. Merci de m'avoir aidée.**

 **\- Avec plaisir. Merci d'être revenue, merci pour Marshall, merci pour tout en fait.**

 **\- Arrête, je vais pleurer et on n** **'** **a plus le temps.**

Elle rit et Paul m'indiqua qu'Edward venait d'entrer dans l'immeuble.

 **\- Edward arrive.**

 **\- Je vais l'attendre. Met** **s-** **toi en place et ne bouge plus.**

 **\- Ok.**

Elle sortis de l'appartement tandis que j'allais me cacher dans la salle à manger. Je me tendis légèrement quand je les entendis entrer mais souris quand j'entendis mon fiancé râler.

- **Mais ça veux dire quoi ! Alice, c'est quoi encore ce bordel !**

 **\- Fai** **s** **ce que je te dis. Fais** **-** **moi confiance !**

 **\- La dernière fois que tu m'as foutu un bandeau sur les yeux en disant ça, je me suis retrouvé à sauter à l'élastique !**

 **\- Tu as hurlé comme une fille et les sangles t'ont broyé les couilles... je le sais ! Tu me l'as reproché tous les jours pendant trois mois !**

 **\- C'était pas assez il faut croire ! BELLA ?**

 **\- Elle est dans le salon. Allez, entre là... et change** **-** **toi ! Je te souhaite bonne soirée, Edward.**

J'entendis la porte de la chambre d'ami, où Alice avait emmené Edward, se fermer et elle revint vers moi.

 **\- Il se change. Je file ! Amusez** **-** **vous bien !**

 **\- Alice, attends. Du saut à l'élastique ?**

 **\- Ouais... je t'enverrai la vidéo !**

 **\- Tu as intérêt !**

Elle sourit et me prit une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de s'en aller avec Marshall. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'Edward arrive.

\- **Bella ?**

 **\- Dans le salon.**

À grands pas, Edward me rejoignit dans le salon, où je l'attendais. Lorsqu'il me vit, il s'arrêta net. Ses yeux se firent ronds puis il posa sa main sur son cœur.

 **\- Oh Bella...**

 **\- Salut.**

 **\- Salut bébé.**

 **\- J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que l'on fête nos fiançailles, nos retrouvailles et tout le reste. Et je ne voulais plus que cette robe soit juste « la piqûre de rappel » accrochée à ta porte. Je voulais lui redonner vie.**

 **\- Tu es tout simplement magnifique, ma chérie. C'est une idée superbe. Mon** **D** **ieu, comme tu es belle...**

 **\- Toi aussi tu es beau. Pardon pour le kidnapping d'Alice devant la porte.**

 **\- Il valait le coup.**

Il s'approcha alors de moi et sa main caressa ma joue.

\- **Tu es vraiment fabuleuse.**

 **\- Embrasse** **-** **moi.**

Il sourit et se pencha vers moi afin de m'offrir un doux baiser.

 **\- Viens. Le repas est prêt.**

 **\- On mange quoi ?**

 **\- Macdo.**

 **\- Super cool !**

Je ris et pris sa main pour nous conduire dans la salle à manger. Pendant un instant, il se contenta d'observer les lieux avec surprise pour il me regarda.

 **\- Tu as gagné... les filles ont le sens du romantisme plus développ** **é** **que les mecs !**

J'éclatai de rire et nous nous installâmes à nos places.

 **\- Il y avait un concours ?**

 **\- Non, mais tu aurais gagné s'il y en avait eu un. Alors tu as passé l'après** **-** **midi à ça ?**

 **\- Oui. Avec Alice.**

 **\- Je la remercierai. On mange quoi ?**

 **\- En entrée, fois gras avec pain aux figues.**

 **\- Parfait !**

Nous soulevâmes les cloches qui couvraient nos assiettes et commençâmes à manger.

 **\- Alors tu as fait du saut à l'élastique ?**

Edward s'arrêta de manger et leva les yeux vers moi sans redresser sa tête. Je lui souris et il termina sa bouchée avant de répondre.

 **\- Tu as entendu ?**

 **\- Oui. Alice dit qu'elle a une vidéo.**

 **\- Ne regarde pas ça, Bella !**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que.**

 **\- Parce que tu cries comme une fille ?**

 **\- C'est humiliant ! Alice m'a embarqué un matin, on a fait des heures de route et à 1h de l'arrivée, elle me bande les yeux. Elle ne m'a enlevé le bandeaux qu'une fois en haut du pont o** **ù** **un mec était déjà en train de m'attacher. 30 secondes plus tard, il me pouss** **ait** **pour le grand saut !**

 **\- Pauvre chéri.**

 **\- Te moque pas. En plus, ça m'a broyé les... bijoux de famille.**

 **\- Mais tout est resté en place. Alors sauvé. Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?**

 **\- Elle pens** **ait** **que ça me libérerai** **t** **. Sache que ça n'a fait que me rendre fou de rage ! Libéré de rien du tout.**

 **\- Elle a voulu être sympa, t'aider.**

 **\- J'aurais préféré un pot de glace.**

 **\- Tu lui en veux encore ?**

 **\- Non. Mais si elle te montre la vidéo, je la jette du pont et sans élastique !**

Je souris en pensant que quoi qu'il arrive... je verrais cette vidéo.

\- **Autre chose que tu ne m'as pas dit. Tu es le parrain de Marshall ?**

 **\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé ?**

 **\- Oui. Elle et Jasper veulent que je sois la marraine. J'ai dit oui. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?**

 **\- J'ai pensé que si je te disais que j'étais le parrain, tu en déduirais que tu serais la marraine. Et je ne voulais pas gâcher le plaisir de l'annonce à Alice.**

 **\- C'est gentil.**

 **\- Trop... après ce qu'elle m'a fait faire, je n'aurais pas dû.**

Je secouai la tête en souriant.

 **\- Saint Edward.**

 **\- C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de me dire « Oh mon Dieu ». Je finis pas y croire.**

 **\- Oh mon chéri, la modestie c'est vraiment pas ton truc.**

Il rit et avança son verre vers moi. Nous trinquâmes.

 **-** **À** **toi, Bella, qui est encore plus merveilleuse que moi.**

Je pouffai et nous terminâmes nos entrée. Avec gentillesse, Edward se chargea d'apporter nos plats.

 **\- Comment ça** **s** **'est pass** **é** **avec ton père ?**

 **\- Je me deman** **dais** **quand tu aborderais le sujet... Il ne savait rien et je le crois. Il n'a pas arrêté de s'excuser, de me dire que s'il avait s** **u,** **il m'aurait parlé. Il ne comprend pas. Il m'a dit que j'avais bien fait de partir de l'entreprise et que jamais il ne laissera ma mère m'empêcher de voir ma sœur.**

 **\- C'est déjà un bon point. Et ta mère ?**

 **\- Je crois qu'elle a compri** **s** **que personne ne lui pardonnera facilement.**

 **\- Et Rosalie ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'aimerais lui parler.**

 **\- Alice pense qu'elle a peut-être été elle aussi victime de chantage.**

 **\- Possible, mais je ne vois pas avec quoi. En tout cas, c'est la seule excuse qui lui reste. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle n'a pas fait ça, juste parce que ma mère le lui a demandé.**

 **\- Je l'espère aussi. J'irai la voir. Quand je ne sais pas, mais je dois y aller. Je veux comprendre aussi.**

 **\- Je te laisse faire. Prends le temps qu'il faut. Mais pas des siècles !**

 **\- Edward, je ne veux plus que tu traînes avec Alice. Tu parles comme elle !**

Il rit et nous terminâmes notre repas en parlant de tout et de rien. Une fois nos desserts finis, engloutis pour Edward, il remarqua enfin les chansons qui tournaient en sourdine et en boucle.

 **\- Très bon choix de musique.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Est-ce que ma fiancée accepterai** **t** **de danser ?**

 **\- Après ce copieux repas, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me lever.**

 **\- S'il te plaît... pour moi.**

 **\- SI c'est pour toi alors... ok.**

Il me sourit et je pris la main qu'il me tendait avant de nous mettre à danser sur Ed Sheeran.

\- **Tu sais, je suis devenu fou de toi le soir o** **ù** **je t'ai vue avec cette robe. Tu es devenue mon obsession. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris que je tombais amoureux, mais je n'arrivais plus à te sortir de ma tête.**

 **\- Je pense que je l'avais remarqué, oui. Mais je n'ai pas compris non plus.**

 **\- Au risque de me répéter. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Tu peux te répéter autant de fois que tu veux.**

Doucement, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa sans arrêter notre danse.

 **\- Que penses-tu de Los Angeles ?**

 **\- Los Angeles ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus aller à New York ?**

 **\- Pas pour me marier non.**

Je m'écartai légèrement de lui et fronçai les sourcils.

- **Los Angeles ? Pour notre mariage ?**

 **\- La plage... le soleil, la chaleur... ce n'est pas loin. On pourrait facilement faire venir tes parents...**

Il avait l'air sérieux. L'idée du lieu n'était pas mauvaise, c'était un endroit neutre, ensoleillé, chaud et beau. Sa proposition était intéressante.

 **\- Quand ?**

 **\- On va remplir le formulaire pour obtenir la licence de mariage demain... et après je ne sais pas... après la semaine en Floride chez tes parents.**

 **\- Et l'organisation ?**

 **\- Demande à Alice de t'aider. On ne sera pas beaucoup. Et je peux certainement donner un coup de main aussi.**

C'est vrai, ça me laissait le temps pour choisir une robe, commander le traiteur, réserver une salle...

- **D'accord !**

 **\- D'accord ?**

 **\- Tu voulais que je dise non ?**

 **\- Non ! Mais je ne pensais pas que tu dirais oui si vite.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu as tellement été contre un mariage que je ne m'attendais pas à une capitulation aussi facile.**

 **\- Je suis prête, Edward. Je le veux. Il nous faut juste une date.**

 **\- On verra demain.**

 **\- D'accord et... la lune de miel ?**

 **\- Où veu** **x-** **tu aller ?**

 **\- Dans un endroit o** **ù** **tu pourras faire du saut à l'élastique !**

Doucement il claqua ma fesse droite et se pencha pour capturer ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour la mordre.

 **\- Tu es méchante avec moi !**

 **\- Et toi alors ? Tu me mords et me frappes en même temps.**

 **\- Ô comme j'ai de la peine pour toi !**

Je ris et m'éloignais de lui.

 **\- Tu as de la chance, je ne suis pas rancunière. Nous allons même passer à la deuxième partie de notre soirée.**

 **\- Ok... mais on n'a pas résolu le problème de la lune de miel.**

 **\- On en rediscutera. Pour le moment, je veux que tu me fasses manger des fraises au chocolat, que tu lèches la chantilly sur mon corps et que tu boives du champagne dans mon nombril !**

Il me regarda avec les yeux ronds et un sourire presque pervers s'afficha sur son visage tandis que j'allais dans la cuisine.

 **\- Tu as décidément tout prévu !**

 **\- J'ai même de la glace !**

Fièrement, je tendis mon pot de glace devant ses yeux..

 **\- Tu es parfaite.**

 **\- Le reste est déjà dans la chambre. Ça n'attend** **plus** **que nous.**

Il passa alors un de ses bras dernière mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux afin de me porter.

 **\- Tu auras la patience de changer les draps et de prendre une douche ?**

 **\- La douche oui... le reste, il y a deux chambres d'ami ici !**

Il rit et nous emmena dans notre chambre où, durant tout une partie de la nuit, nous expérimentâmes de nouvelles facettes du plaisir à deux.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **La semaine prochaine, pas de chapitre... Je ne serais pas disponible.**

 **A dans deux semaine.**

 **Bise.**

 **Lexi**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonsoir !**

 **ça va bien ?  
**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tout vos reviews,  
Merci beaucoup pour votre soutient.**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture les filles !**

* * *

\- **Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?**

J'essuyai mes yeux d'un revers de la main et secouai la tête.

 **\- C'est rien. C'est rien.**

 **\- Je pars pisser 30 secondes et je te retrouve en larmes.**

 **\- Chut, ne parle pas si fort. C'est stupide. Assied** **s-** **toi. Je n'ai rien.**

Edward s'assit sur son siège en continuant de me regarder avec inquiétude.

 **\- C'est rien** **.** **C'est... ne te moque pas. Mais Sam est mort.**

 **\- Sam... est mort ?**

Je lui montrai timidement l'écran de ma tablette où je regardais un des épisodes de la série « Supernatural » que j'adorais. Edward me regarda tour à tour avec la tablette plusieurs fois avant d'éclater de rire. Je rougis en lui tapant dans le bras.

 **\- Chut ! Il y a deux cent personnes ici ! Arrête !**

 **\- Désolé... Ma chérie, c'est la douzième fois qu'il meurt. Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en remettre.**

 **\- J'y peux rien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il... bref ! Je t'avais di** **t** **que ce n'était rien. Je suis trop émotive.**

 **\- Tu vas avoir tes règles ?**

 **\- Ta gueule, Edward !**

 **\- Je prends ça pour un oui !**

Je lui donnai un nouveau coup dans le bras tandis qu'il s'était mis à rire de nouveau.

 **\- Arrête o** **u** **je cri** **e** **dans tout l'avion que je me fai** **s** **agresser.**

Je secouai la tête et me réinstallai correctement afin de finir mon épisode pendant qu'Edward pianotait je ne sais quoi sur son ordinateur. Nous étions en vol pour aller voir mes parents. Nous avions eu Laurel durant le week-end. Nous avions bien profité d'elle, elle ne m'avait pas lâchée une seconde et avait pleuré de joie quand je lui avais demandé d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur. Suite à ça, Alice, Laurel et moi avions été faire les boutiques afin de me trouver une robe de mariée.

Alice nous avait emmenées dans les plus belles boutiques de la ville, les plus chères aussi mais les robes étaient absolument magnifiques. Lors de mon mariage avec Jacob, je n'avais pas eu le plaisir d'avoir une vraie robe de mariée. Cette fois, j'avais décidé de me faire plaisir. J'en avais les moyens. De plus, mon mariage avec Edward ne serait pas grand et fastidieux, nous ne serions pas très nombreux donc les autres dépenses ne seraient pas énormes.

Nous avions fait trois boutiques avant que je ne trouve la robe parfaite. J'en étais tombée amoureuse. Alice avait confirmé mon choix et Laurel m'avait dit que je ressemblais à une princesse. La robe avait quelques petites retouches à subir avant d'être complètement et totalement à moi. Alice et Laurel avaient elles aussi trouvé leurs robes, nous avions fait le plus gros du travail. Le reste nous le gérerions de chez mes parents, Edward et moi.

 **\- Edward ?**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- Qui sera ton témoin ?**

 **\- Emmett.**

 **\- Tu lui as demandé ?**

 **\- Non, pas encore. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Peut-être parce qu'on se mari** **e** **samedi prochain.**

 **\- Je lui dirai au dernier moment.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie que ma tête** **s** **e retrouve entre les seins refaits d'une strip-teaseuse. Si je lui demande maintenant, il aura largement le temps de me préparer un coup foireux. Si je lui demande cinq minutes avant, il ne pourra rien faire.**

Je ris et lui tapotai la cuisse.

 **\- Tu sais qu'il sait qu'il sera le témoin.**

 **\- Tant que je n'officialise rien, il est coincé. Et toi c'est qui ?**

 **\- Alice.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas déjà ta demoiselle d'honneur ?**

 **\- Alice est comme Voldemort dans le premier Harry Potter. Elle a deux visages !**

Edward explosa de rire, ce qui lui valut des réprimandes de la part d'autre passager, chose qu'il ignora tout simplement.

 **\- J'aime tes références.**

Je souris et il m'embrassa sur la joue.

\- **Sam a fini de mourir ?**

 **\- Non, je fais une pause avant de me remettre à pleurer.**

 **\- Il va s'en sortir.**

 **\- Je sais. Et toi tu fais quoi ?**

 **\- Un mail pour New York.**

Edward avait officiellement quitté l'entreprise de sa mère, il y avait eu un communiqué de presse, des interviews et bien sûr tout un tas de ragots. Lors de la conférence de presse, Edward avait invoqué l'envie de se construire par lui-même et de vouloir tourner la page mais que c'était avec un pincement au cœur qu'il quittait E.C Desing. Lorsque les journalistes avaient demandé si son départ était lié à une discorde familiale, Edward avait si bien menti en assurant que tout se passait bien au sein de sa famille, que j'avais été à deux doigts de le croire.

Suite à son départ, Esmée avait racheté les parts de l'entreprise de son fils. Comme il me l'avait dit, il ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau, il ne lui avait rien cédé et elle avait échoué à chacune de ses tentatives de négociations. Enfin libre, Edward avait alors démarré les démarches afin de créer sa propre société. Le plus important était de trouver des partenaires et des investisseurs. Il nous fallait une équipe et pour le moment, l'équipe ce n'était que lui et moi, mais nous n'en étions qu'au début et Edward avait énormément de contacts.

La fin du trajet en avion se passa dans le calme. Edward avait fini par délaisser son ordinateur pour dormir un peu, moi j'avais continué de regarder quelques épisodes de diverses séries. Puis enfin, nous étions arrivés chez moi, en Floride. Je me sentais nerveuse et excitée à la fois. J'avais hâte de revoir mes parents, de les prendre dans mes bras mais j'avais aussi une certaine appréhension. J'avais peur que, malgré tout, ils m'en veuillent un peu. Voilà pourquoi je tapais nerveusement du pied durant l'attente pour récupérer nos bagages.

\- **Bella, pourquoi tu es stressée comme ça** **?**

 **\- Je suis impatiente.**

 **\- Et nerveuse.**

Il avait complètement raison. Je ne dis rien, me contentant de fixer le tapis qui devait m'apporter ma valise.

 **\- Hey chérie... tout ira bien.**

Edward enlaça alors ma taille et vint embrasser mon cou. Je fermai les yeux un bref instant et pris une grande bouffée d'air. Je me faisais du souci pour rien ! J'étais ridicule. Lorsque nos bagages arrivèrent, Edward se chargea de tout prendre. Sauf Brad Pitt, que je gardai avec moi. Oui, mon chat nous accompagnait en vacances chez mes parents, je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Une fois toutes nos affaires récupérées, nous passâmes les derniers contrôles de sécurité avant de gagner le hall d'arrivée.

Je trouvai mes parents d'un seul coup d'œil. Sans me préoccuper d'Edward et en sachant qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas, je courus jusqu'à mes parents, posai la cage de Brad Pitt sur le sol et me jetai dans les bras tendus de ma mère. De toutes mes forces, je m'accrochai à elle, elle m'enlaça à son tour et m'embrassa comme si nous nous étions quittées durant des siècles. Je pleurais contre elle, sept mois sans vraiment lui parler, sans l'entendre, c'était top long, trop dur.

 **\- Ma petite chérie... tu m'as tellement manqué ma puce.**

 **\- Toi aussi maman. C'était affreux !**

 **\- Tout va bien maintenant. Va voir ton père, à lui aussi tu lui as manqué.**

Je souris, l'embrassai et me tournai vers mon père pour le prendre à son tour dans mes bras.

 **\- Je suis désolée, papa...**

 **\- Tu n'y étai** **s** **pour rien. Tu es là maintenant.**

 **\- Je t'aime tellement. J'étais si malheureuse !**

Il me serra encore plus contre lui et je fermai les yeux pour profiter de son étreinte. Lorsque je me séparai de lui, il se tourna vers Edward et lui tendit la main.

 **\- Content de te revoir, mon garçon.**

 **\- Moi aussi, Charlie.**

Je leur souris, me penchai pour récupérer Brad Pitt et découvris une toute petite boule de poils blanche avec trois points noirs, qui correspondaient aux yeux et à la truffe d'un chien. Je levai les yeux vers ma mère.

 **\- C'est quoi ça ?**

 **\- Oh, oui ! Je te présente Julia Roberts ! Elle est mignonne non ?**

Julia Roberts ? Non ! Je regardai mon père qui secoua la tête d'un air abattu.

 **\- Sérieusement maman ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ton père l'aime bien, j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir !**

 **\- Enfin quand même... Et pourquoi donner des noms de stars ? Brad Pitt c'était limite, mais c'est marrant ça passe, mais là...**

 **\- Dis donc, jeune fille, c'est ma chienne, je fais ce que je veux. Moi, je trouve ça original. Et puis on l'appelle plus souvent Julia que par son nom tout entier.**

Je secouai la tête. Voilà pourquoi maman m'avait manqué.

 **\- Et c'est quoi comme** **race** **?**

 **\- Un Spitz Nain. On y va ?**

Je souris et suivis mes parents jusqu'à leur voiture.

\- **Ta mère m'étonnera toujours !**

 **\- Heureusement que je ne suis pas née pendant cette folie, « prénom de star » j'aurais pu m'appeler Claudia Cardinale ou Sophia Lauren !**

 **\- Elles étaient canon !**

 **\- Je ne le suis pas ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que si, bébé. Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville, mon amour !**

 **\- Oui... enfin... Keira Knightley te plaît bien quand même.**

 **\- On parle de ton fantasme à toi ? Bien plus prononcé que ma légère attirance pour cette fille.**

 **\- Je t'aime Edward, plus que tout au monde.**

 **\- Avance, tu ralentis le groupe !**

Je ris et montai dans la voiture, Edward fut placé devant par ma mère pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à côté de moi. Dès que mon père démarra la voiture, maman se tourna vers moi.

 **\- Alors cette bague, Bella ?**

Je souris et tendis ma main vers elle pour qu'elle puisse admirer ma bague de fiançailles.

 **\- Oh mon** **D** **ieu, elle est sublime ! Regarde ça, Charlie ! Elle est magnifique.**

 **\- Je suis un peu occupé là, Renée.**

 **\- Bien sûr, oui. Edward di** **tes** **donc, vous avez bon goût !**

Edward se tourna vers nous en souriant.

 **\- Le fait que je sois tombé amoureux de votre fille n'était pas déjà une preuve de bon goût ?**

Ma mère éclata de rire et Edward me fit un clin d'œil.

- **Vous savez y faire, jeune homme ! Et ta robe ma chérie comment est-elle ?**

 **\- Je te montrerai des photos tout à l'heure. Tu veux que dans la semaine, on aille choisir ta tenue ensemble ?**

 **\- Oh, j'en serais ravie ma puce, j'ai déjà pris des jours de congé ! Qui sera là pour votre mariage ?**

 **\- Nos amis Alice, Jasper et leur petit garçon. Emmett, Carlisle et Laurel. Les grand** **s-** **parents d'Edward, Joe et Marie. Papa et toi bien sûr...**

 **\- Paul, sa femme et leur deux enfants...**

Je fronçai les sourcils et répondis à Edward.

 **\- Paul et sa femme ?**

 **\- Oui. Oh j'ai dû oublier de te le dire, pendant ton absence, Paul** **a** **décidé de remettre le couvert avec son ex-femme. Pour le moment tout roule entre eux. Et Paul** **a** **sa place au mariage.**

 **\- Bien sûr, oui, je suis d'accord. Mais j'ignorais qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble. C'est une bonne nouvelle, c'est chouette.**

 **\- Oui. Croisons les doigts pour que ça marche.**

Je souris et ma mère reprit la parole.

 **\- Votre maman ne sera pas là, Edward ?**

 **\- Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas d'elle le jour de mon mariage ! Que ce soit ma mère ou non, je m'en fiche. Je ne peux pas pardonner ce qu'elle** **a** **fait.**

Ma mère me regarda avec un petit sourire satisfait. Je secouai la tête et lui pris la main, ma mère ne portait plus vraiment Esmée dans son cœur... comme nous tous, j'imagine. Afin de changer de sujet, je caressai la petite boule de poils installée sur les genoux de ma mère.

\- **Depuis quand tu l'as ?**

 **\- Depuis un mois. C'est une amie au travail qui donn** **ait** **les chiots de sa chienne. Ton père était d'accord alors...**

Au même moment, mon père se racla la gorge.

 **\- Disons que j'ai di** **t** **oui, une fois que le chien était là, bien install** **é** **sur mon fauteuil !**

 **\- Nous en avions parlé.**

 **\- « Ma collègue donne des chiots » et « hum » voilà la conversation.**

Dans ma poche, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Je le sortis discrètement alors que maman râlait après mon père en disant qu'il exagérait.

 **Edward : « C'est ce qui nous attends ? »**

Je pouffai de rire doucement et lui répondis.

« **Tu veux toujours m'épouser ? »**

 **« Sans hésiter oui. Je t'aime »**

Je souris et ma mère s'intéressa de nouveau à moi. Elle parla de ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux, du fait qu'elle trouvait que j'avais perdu du poids, ce qui était faux, elle me raconta divers potins du quartier. Une fois arrivés à la maison, mon père et Edward montèrent les valises jusqu'à ma chambre et moi je libérai Brad Pitt de sa cage. Comme à chaque fois qu'il découvrait un endroit, je m'amusai à le voir hésiter entre deux fauteuils où dormir pour finalement porter son choix sur une troisième option qu'il n'avait pas envisagée jusqu'à s'y installer. Suite à ça, j'aidai ma mère à faire le dîner puis nous mîmes le couvert sur la table de la terrasse.

 **\- Edward ? Papa ? À table, on dîne dehors.**

Une fois rejointes par les garçons, nous nous installâmes tous à table et mon père prit la parole.

 **\- Oh, Bella, Edward, mercredi soir, mon coéquipier, sa femme, leur fils et sa fiancée viennent dîner à la maison, ça ne vous ennuie pas ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que no** **n** **, vous êtes chez vous. Et puis maman m'en avait parlé, je crois.**

 **\- Je voulais juste vous avertir. Je sais que tu ne t'aies jamais trop entendue avec James.**

 **\- Rien ne m'oblige à être sa meilleure copine. Nous sommes deux adultes responsables, j'imagine.**

 **\- Oui. Bon alors, c'est entendu. Quand allez-vous acheter la robe de ta mère ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas... maman ?**

Ma mère répondit du tac-au-tac.

 **\- Jeudi, j'ai pris ma journée et celle de vendredi aussi, au cas où. J'ai le mercredi également, mais je dois cuisin** **er** **pour le repas du soir.**

 **\- Très bien. Edward, pendant que les filles parlerons chiffon, ça vous dir** **ait** **d'aller pêcher en mer ? J'ai un collègue qui a un bateau et avec qui je par** **s** **souvent pêcher.**

Edward releva la tête et regarda mon père avec angoisse.

- **Euh... pêcher en mer ?**

 **\- Oui. Vous m'aviez di** **t** **aimer la pêche, non ?**

 **\- Oui, mais au bord de rivière... enfin les deux pieds sur terre. Je n'ai jamais pêché... sur l'eau.**

 **\- Vous verrez c'est bien mieux ! Ça nous permettra de passer un peu de temps ensemble et mieux se connaître.**

J'avais envie de rire. Edward avait le mal de mer.

 **\- Charlie, je crois me souvenir qu'Edward** **a** **le mal de mer, souviens** **-** **toi, il ne nous avait pas accompagn** **és** **lors de la promenade en bateau à Seattle.**

 **\- Non, mais oui... mais ça va aller, Renée. Le bateau ne sera pas toujours en mouvement, nous seront arrêt** **és** **. Ça ira. Charlie, allons pêcher jeudi !**

 **\- Vous êtes sûr ?**

 **\- Oui oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas.**

Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournai vers lui.

 **\- Edward, rien ne t'oblige, mon père comprendra.**

 **\- Chérie, ça ira, crois** **-** **moi. Le trajet sera peut-être difficile mais une fois** **à l'arrêt** **, ça ira très bien. Comptez sur moi, Charlie !**

 **\- Bon très bien, je vais organiser ça alors.**

 **\- Super.**

Il tenta de sourire mais mes parents ne le connaissaient pas comme moi je le connaissais. Il n'était pas sûr de lui et savait que ça n'irait pas du tout. Je décidai de lui en parler plus tard. Pendant le reste du repas, Edward et moi expliquions à mes parents notre projet pour l'entreprise de New York. Mon père se montra très curieux et nous encouragea. Ma mère me félicita d'avoir l'ambition de me lancer dans cette aventure, elle disait qu'il était temps que mes compétences soient toutes convenablement utilisées. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle mais Edward et mon père si, alors je les laissai dire.

Nos desserts finis, nous profitâmes simplement de la douce chaleur du soir. Edward avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules et caressait distraitement mon bras. Nous écoutions mon père nous raconter une de ses histoires passées dans la police, celles des années où il avait «le cœur, les poumons et les jambes d'un jeune homme». J'aimais les histoires de mon père, il me les racontait quand j'étais petite. Je buvais ses paroles avec un sourire idiot quand ma mère le coupa et changea carrément de sujet.

 **\- Pardon, Edward, mais... je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure et... vous avez changé. Physiquement, je veux dire.**

Edward arrêta de caresser mon bras et nous regardâmes tous ma mère. Je pinçai mes lèvres afin de ne pas rire, à côté de moi, mon fiancé était tendu.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Ne le prenez pas mal. Je constate juste un changement.**

 **\- Je euh... non. Bella ? J'ai changé ?**

Je me tournai vers lui et posai ma main sur sa cuisse.

\- **Tu es plus musclé, tu as pri** **s** **des épaules.**

 **\- Ah oui. Oui, j'ai fait pas mal de muscu pendant l'absence de Bella.**

Ma mère sourit et je passai ma main dans les cheveux d'Edward.

 **\- Voilà c'est ça ! Désolée mais ça me travaillai** **t** **depuis votre arrivée.**

 **\- Tu l'aurais vu tout barbu ! Une horreur.**

 **\- Barbu ?**

 **\- Oui. Attends, je dois avoir une photo...**

Je sortis mon portable et montrai à ma mère la photo d'Edward portant Marshall il y a quelques semaines. Maman fit les gros yeux avant de regarder Edward.

 **\- Mais quel idée vous avez eue !**

 **\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette barbe f** **erait** **couler autant d'encre.**

 **\- Vous êtes bien mieux comme ça ! Même si je trouvais que moins de muscles vous all** **ait** **mieux. Mais enfin bon, ce n'est rien, un détail. Qui est ce bébé ?**

 **\- Notre filleul. Le fils d'Alice et Jasper. Il s'appelle Marshall.**

 **\- Oh oui, je me souviens d'eux. Il est très beau ce petit. Charlie regarde.**

Je tendis le téléphone à mon père qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

- **Vous voulez un thé, les enfants ?**

 **\- Moi non, merci maman. Je vais aller me coucher, je suis crevée.**

 **\- Moi aussi. Merci Renée.**

 **\- Pas de problème. Je vais débarrasser, alle** **z** **vous coucher.**

Je me levai et embrassai mes parents avant de monter dans ma chambre avec Edward. Ma douche prise, j'eus le bonheur de m'allonger dans mon lit. J'étais épuisée. À moitié somnolente, je m'aperçus à peine de la présence d'Edward dans le lit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il m'embrassa sur la joue pour me souhaiter bonne nuit que je réagis.

- **Ah, je croyais que tu dormais.**

 **\- Presque, presque... ça va ?**

 **\- Ta mère m'angoisse par moment mais ça va.**

Je ris et m'installai, la tête sur son torse.

 **\- Ne panique pas. Ce n'est rien de méchant.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas jalouse ?**

 **\- De ma mère ? Non ! Je sais qu'elle aime mon père. Et je sais comment elle est. Elle n'est pas dans la drague... plus de l'affection, elle fait attention à toi.**

 **\- Ouais. Julia Roberts est pas mal ! Non ?**

 **\- Oh, c'est n'importe quoi. Le chien est mignon mais quand même... Tu crois qu'elle est Brad Pitt vont faire un remake du film « Le Mexicain » ?**

 **\- C'est pas un peu contre** **-** **nature ?**

 **\- Sûrement. Dis, en parlant de nature. Tu as le mal de mer, mon pote ! Pourquoi accept** **er** **la pêche en mer alors que voir « Pirates des Caraïbes »** **t** **e donne des nausées et un mal de crâne ?**

 **\- Je pense que ça ira, si le bateau ne bouge pas trop, ça ira.**

 **\- Il bougera. C'est la mer, même arrêté, il va tanguer.**

 **\- Je vais gérer, ça avait l'air de faire plaisir à ton père. Je peux le faire. J'ai sauté à l'élastique, je te rappelle !**

 **\- Oh, j'ai vu la vidéo. Tu hurles comme un cochon qu'on égorge !**

Je reçus une petite claque sur les fesses et me relevai vers lui.

 **\- Hey ! Tu sais que j'ai raison.**

 **\- Je vais y aller, par politesse.**

 **\- Ok. Mais ne viens pas pleurer quand tu seras tout vert et que tu sentiras le vomi !**

 **\- Bien mademoiselle Swan, future madame Cullen.**

 **\- Hum... si tu ne tombes pas par** **-** **dessus bord jeudi.**

 **\- Tu serais bien malheureuse, tiens !**

Je secouai la tête, c'était vrai, s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, je pourrais mourir de chagrin.

 **\- Tu es mon point faible, Edward.**

 **\- Et toi, le mien. Alle** **z,** **dors ma puce. La nuit va être courte.**

Oui... nous avions encore tous les deux des cauchemars et les nuits n'étaient pas toujours faciles. Après plusieurs baisers, je m'installai pour dormir et, en un rien de temps, Morphée m'avait emmenée.

Mercredi, deuxième jour chez mes parents. Les vacances étaient totales. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps allongée au soleil dans le jardin ou à la plage avec Edward. Il était 12h, nous venions de finir de pique-niquer sur la plage avec mes parents. Après m'être consciencieusement tartinée d'huile solaire, je m'allongeai sur ma serviette pour profiter de la chaleur. Jusqu'à ce qu'on me cache le soleil.

 **\- Bella, tu me mets de la crème dans le dos, s'il te plaît ?**

 **-** **Non... je ne peux pas. Je suis trop occupée.**

 **\- Occupée à quoi ?**

 **\- Bronzer ! Demande à ma mère...**

 **\- Isabella !**

Je pouffai et me relevai en tendant la main.

 **\- Donne** **-** **moi ta crème indice 50, citadin du nord !**

J'entendis ma mère pouffer de rire et lui lançai un regard amusé.

 **\- Vous vous liguez contre moi ? Je rêve !**

 **\- Oh mon chéri, le peuple du grand froid peut être super sexy. Regarde Jon Snow.**

 **\- Très bien, je cède, met** **s-** **moi de ton huile... Ygritte la Sauvageonne !**

Je ris face à la référence de la petite copine de Jon Snow dans la série «Game of Thrones». Je m'installai derrière lui et commençai à l'enduire d'huile. Voir tous ces muscles reluisants me rendait folle. Après l'avoir bien massé, j'appuyai mon buste contre son dos, entourai mes bras autour de son torse et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

\- **Edward ? Pour notre nuit de noces, je veux de l'huile de massage !**

 **\- Tu veux attendre jusque** **-** **là ?**

 **\- Hum... ouais, une semaine c'est trop long.**

 **\- Pour être parfait le jour J, il faut de l'entraînement.**

 **\- Tu as raison. Il faut s'y mettre.**

Il tourna la tête afin de m'embrasser puis nous nous allongeâmes pour une petite sieste. Je n'oubliais pas de prendre des photos et de les envoyer à Alice qui, elle, nous envoyait des photos du temps gris de Seattle.

Je me réveillai en entendant ma mère rire aux éclats. Une fois mes yeux habitués à la lumière, je vis mes parents et Edward occupés à jouer à un jeu de cartes et vu l'expression de joie de ma mère, elle gagnait ! Émergeant doucement, je me tournai sur le dos et m'étirai, je mourais de chaud.

 **\- Déjà réveillée, ma fille ?**

 **\- Ouais. Vous jouez à quoi ?**

 **\- Au poker ! Et devine quoi ? Je gagne !**

 **\- Au poker ? Et quelles sont les mise** **s** **?**

 **\- Nous sommes à 100 dollars !**

 **\- 100 dollars ? Et toi tu perds ?**

Je m'étais rapprochée d'eux et avais donné une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Edward.

 **\- Je ne perds pas espoir, mais je soupçonne une forme de tricherie.**

 **\- Tu soupçonnes ? Edward... Enlève tes lunettes, elle ne verra plus le reflet de tes cartes dans tes verres et tu arrêteras de nous ruiner, gros malin.**

 **\- Mais quel con !**

Il releva ses lunettes sur sa tête et ma mère me regarda, outrée, tandis que mon père riait.

- **Je suis ta mère ! Comment tu peux faire ça ?**

 **\- C'est l'argent de mon futur ménage. Et vu qu'on est au chômage tous les deux, un sou est un sou !**

 **\- Donc tu préfères dépouiller tes parents. Bravo, jeune fille !**

Je lui souris, sachant pertinemment que personne ne serait plus ou moins riche à la fin de cette partie. Elle me fit un clin d'œil, Edward m'embrassa et mon père réclama un peu de concentration sur la partie. Je les laissai pour aller me baigner.

 **\- Isabella ? Bella Swan ?**

Je n'avais de l'eau que jusqu'à la taille quand une ombre de mon passé s'avança vers moi. Je regrettai instantanément de m'être retournée. Il s'agissait de Penny Joris, la secrétaire de mon ex amie et avocate. Penny et moi avions été bonnes amies à une époque, nous sortions beaucoup ensemble. Mais comme avec les autres, j'avais coupé court à notre relation. Le temps, la distance, le travail... ça n'avait rien favorisé.

- **Penny ! Ça alors !**

Je n'avais pas envie de la voir. Tout en elle, tous mes souvenirs avec elle, me rappelaient quelque chose avec Jacob. Je ne voulais pas penser à lui, le faire me faisait encore trop mal.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là ! Quel hasard ! Tu reviens vivre ici ?**

Elle me prit dans ses bras, m'étouffant presque et me mettant mal à l'aise.

 **\- Euh non. Je suis venue voir mes parents quelques jours.**

 **\- On devrait** **s** **e voir ! Nous avons tant de choses à** **nous** **dire ! Quoi de neuf dans ta vie ? Seattle c'est bien ?**

 **\- Gris et pluvieux la plupart du temps.**

 **\- Pas cool ! Ça se voit à ton bronzage. Je ne t'avais jamais vue si blanche. Et sinon ?**

Euh... j'ai empêché mon patron de se marier avec une pétasse vénale, Jacob est mort, je suis tombée folle amoureuse de mon patron, nous avons été séparés par sa mère pendant sept mois. Trahisons, mensonges, famille qui se déchire. Pas de travail pour le moment...

 **\- Oh, pas grand** **-** **chose. La routine. On dort, on travail et on mange. Et toi ?**

 **\- Je bosse toujours avec Jenna. Je fréquente un garçon depuis six mois, pour le moment, il n'a rien de bizarre.**

Je souris malgré moi, Penny était toujours tombée sur des mec louches, des drogués, des dépendants affectifs, des instables, des fils à maman et elle avait même failli se faire embarquer dans une secte. Mais jamais elle n'avait perdu espoir.

 **\- Je suis contente pour toi, alors. Fonce si tu crois que c'est le bon.**

 **\- Sauf si le mec là... celui qui arrive droit sur nous, me propose de l'épouser, là maintenant. Il est trop canon !**

Je tournai la tête, Edward arrivait vers nous. J'eus un sourire de fierté. Il était à moi !

 **\- Oh mon** **D** **ieu, il approche !**

Edward était à notre hauteur et s'adressa à moi.

- **Bonne nouvelle, notre avenir est assuré !**

Je souris et secouai la tête.

\- **Tu as volé mes parents de combien ?**

 **\- La maison et la voiture. Je leur ai laiss** **é** **Julia Roberts !**

Je ris et il passa un bras autour de ma taille avant de tendre sa main vers Penny.

 **\- Edward Cullen. Vous êtes une amie de Bella ?**

Penny saisit la main d'Edward en le bouffant du regard avant de tourner les yeux vers moi et de répondre.

 **\- Je suis Penny. Oui, on était copines avant qu'elle ne parte et que la distance ne fasse son job. Vous êtes un ami à elle ? De Seattle ?**

 **\- De Seattle, oui. Nous sommes fiancés. Nous nous marions dans** **une semaine.** **Vous êtes la première personne que je rencontre du pass** **é** **de Bella.**

 **\- Ah.**

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Penny me regarda.

 **\- La routine alors ? Et vous vous êtes connus comment ?**

 **\- Isabella travaille avec moi depuis son arrivée à Seattle.**

 **\- Oh c'est rapide après ce qui est arrivé à Jacob.**

Je baissai la tête. Voilà ce que je redoutais. Que l'on me juge, que l'on me pense sans cœur. Que l'on s'imagine que j'oubliais Jacob, que je ne l'aimais pas.

\- **Et elle aurait dû attendre combien de temps ? C'est quoi le délai ?**

Penny ne répondit rien et Edward me serra un peu plus contre lui.

- **Désolée, Bella. Je vais vous laisser. On se verra peut être plus tard.**

 **\- Oui.** **À** **bientôt, Penny...**

Edward me poussa doucement en avançant dans l'eau et me prit dans ses bras.

 **\- N'y pense même pas, bébé.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- «Tu ne penses pas qu'ils ont raison ? Tu crois que c'est vraiment trop tôt ?». La réponse à tout ça est... qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Nous on sait, les autres on s'en fiche.**

Je souris et nichai ma tête dans son cou.

\- **Même si ça me dérange, même si je me pose des questions... je veu** **x** **quand même t'épouser samedi prochain. Et je veux le faire parce que je t'aime et que je veux être ta femme... et que ma robe est trop belle !**

Edward rit et me serra contre lui.

\- **Tu me promets de ne pas te prendre la tête ?**

 **\- Promis, chéri. Finissons de profiter de cette journée avant que tu ne rencontres un nouveau fantôme de mon passé.**

 **\- Tu parles du type qui vien** **t** **dîner ce soir ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Il m'embrassa puis nous fit tomber dans l'eau. Je riais, je m'amusais en toute innocence. Bien loin d'imaginer que mon ancienne vie allait me rattraper de manière incontrôlable.

* * *

 **Et voilà...  
**

 **Bon, je sais, c'est pas bien stimulant, mais je met en place le tome 3 =)**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bise**

 **lexi**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonsoir**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **Merci à tous le monde pour les review.**

 **Merci à Lily pour la correction et à mon nouveau copilote qui signe la correction en binôme de ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture  
**

* * *

Le désir. Le plaisir. Plus fort. Plus intense. Encore et encore. Toujours plus.

\- **Edward** **…**

Mon souffle incontrôlable. Le sang qui pulsait dans mes oreilles. Ce feu grandissant aux creux de mes reins.

 **\- Mon Dieu Edward ! Oui !**

Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses mains sur moi. L'eau glissant sur notre peau. Nos gémissements.

\- **Allez bébé... vien** **s** **!**

J'explosai. Je me consumai. Je m'abandonnai. J'oubliai. Lui seul comptait. Lui et ce moment entre nous. Rien d'autre. Juste nous.

Nos orgasmes respectifs passés, Edward me reposa sur le sol de la douche où nous étions sensés nous laver. Malgré l'eau froide qui coulait sur nous, mon corps était bouillant. Je le voulais encore. Il me voulait encore.

 **\- Je suis folle de toi, Edward ! Tu le sais ça ?**

Mes lèvres ne quittaient que très furtivement les siennes, mes mains parcourraient son anatomie sans pudeur et mes hanches ondulaient contre les siennes.

 **\- Autant que je le suis de toi !**

Il coupa l'eau de la douche, me prit dans ses bras, mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes de sa taille. En titubant légèrement, il nous fit quitter la salle de bain pour gagner ma chambre juste à côté. Nos lèvres ne se quittèrent pas un seul instant. Lorsqu'il me lâcha sur le lit, je m'installai face au matelas, les mains accrochées aux barreaux de ma tête de lit et les hanches relevées vers mon amant.

 **\- Putain, Bella !**

Sans plus attendre et sachant très bien que j'étais prête à le recevoir, il s'introduisit en moi jusqu'à la garde. J'étouffai mes cris contre le matelas et savourai chacun de ses va-et-vient. Alors que j'étais sur le point de jouir, Edward se retira de moi et me fit changer de position. Je me retrouvai désormais face à lui, assise sur ses cuisses.

 **\- Je veux te voir, bébé.**

Je lui répondis par un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

 **\- Je t'aime, Bella.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi. Tu es ma vie.**

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et cette fois, c'est moi qui menai la danse. Je me déhanchai sur lui, il dévora mon cou de baisers, je plantai mes ongles dans son dos. Je fermai les yeux, je me laissai envahir par les sensations, c'était si bon... Lorsque je fus frappée par l'orgasme, mon corps se cambra, je me penchai en arrière, heureusement retenue par Edward qui se libéra à son tour en nichant sa tête entre mes seins.

- **Hey !**

Je ris et le repoussai légèrement surprise quand il me lécha.

 **\- Chochotte !**

Je souris et le fis basculer sur le lit pour nous allonger. Refusant de m'écarter de lui, je restai sur lui et me délectai de ses caresses.

 **\- Non, juste surprise.**

 **\- Hum... je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi.**

 **\- On va prendre notre douche ?**

J'éclatai de rire et me relevai légèrement.

\- **Séparément ! Les invités de mes parents arrivent dans... quelques secondes !**

 **\- Dommage, j'aime les douches avec toi.**

Je secouai la tête et l'embrassai une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Edward ! Bella !**

Nous sursautâmes et les bras d'Edward se serrèrent autour de moi. C'était ma mère, elle essayait d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre que nous avions, heureusement, fermée à clef.

 **\- Bella ? Chérie, ça va ?**

Elle essayait maintenant d'ouvrir la porte.

 **\- Maman, tout va bien. On arrive.**

 **\- D'accord, ils viennent d'arriver.**

 **\- On se dépêche.**

J'embrassai Edward avant de me relever.

 **\- Je passe en première.**

 **\- D'accord.**

J'allai finalement prendre ma douche en quatrième vitesse et enfilai une robe choisie au hasard.

 **\- Tu peux me rappeler qui sont les invité** **s,** **Bella ?**

\- **L'ancien coéquipier de mon père, à l'époque o** **ù** **il ét** **ait** **sur le terrain** **, e** **t son fils, James, avec qui j'ai été à l'école et qui était un peu ami avec Jacob. Moi je ne l'aime pas trop, à l'école, lui et ses copains s'amusaient à soulever mes jupes.**

 **\- Donc je dois le détester ?**

 **\- Non. C'est juste une rancœur d'école, il ne m'a pas vi... enfin il n'a fait que ça en primaire. Je descends sinon ma mère va défoncer la porte de ma chambre.**

 **\- Je te rejoin** **s** **.**

Je sortis de la salle de bain après un dernier regard à mon reflet et allai rejoindre mes parents et les invités dans le salon.

 **\- Ah te voilà, Bella ! Ryan, James, vous vous souvenez de ma fille, Isabella.**

Mon père m'avait prise par la taille et me présenta. Ryan semblait physiquement très mal vivre la vie de bureau, il avait plus l'air d'un Peter Griffin dans la série « Family Guy » que d'un Derek Morgan dans « Esprit criminel ». Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis quelques années et jamais je n'aurais pensé le voir si gros. Quand à James, il n'avait pas trop changé, hormis sa coupe de cheveux. Toujours grand, svelte mais musclé.Il était facile de voir sa musculature sous son t-shirt moulant. Tout sourire, Ryan me prit dans ses bras, je me crispai mais m'efforçai de ne pas le repousser.

 **\- Isabella ! Content de te revoir ! Tu es devenue magnifique, ma petite ! Dire que je t'ai vue toute bébé !**

 **\- Ma fille** **a** **toujours** **été** **très jolie, Ryan.**

Je me tournai vers mon père pour lui faire la moue.

 **\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, s'il te plaît.**

Il haussa les épaules tout en me lançant un clin d'œil.

 **\- Oh, tu as toujours été la fierté de ton père. Tu te souviens, Charlie, quand on avait imaginé nos deux gamins ensembl** **es ?** **On voulait vous marier !**

 **\- Ok, ça devien** **t** **gênant là, papa.**

Je regardai James qui venait d'intervenir en tapotant l'épaule de son père. Il se pencha ensuite vers moi afin de me faire la bise.

 **\- Salut, Bella. Désolé pour ça.**

 **\- Pas de problème. Tu as coupé cette affreuse queue de cheval ! C'est bien.**

James me sourit en se passant une main dans ses cheveux désormais courts.

 **\- Ouais, Victoria m'y a forcé. Visiblement tou** **t** **le monde en est content. D'ailleurs, je te la présente, voici ma Victoria. Vic, voilà Bella, une amie d'enfance, on peut dire.**

La fille, une petite brune tirant sur le roux, toute fine mais avec de grands yeux marron plutôt expressifs, en ce moment me jaugeait, méfiante en me prenant pour une rivale potentielle. Je lui souris tant bien que mal en lui tendant la main. Elle la saisit en me la serrant brièvement avant de me relâcher.

\- **Euh enchantée, Victoria.**

 **\- Moi aussi.**

Elle n'essaya même pas de sourire. Étais-je devenue moi-même froide avec les autres ? Avais-je une autre vision des gens ? Ou était-elle pire que moi ?

 **\- Alors, papa m'a dit que vous alliez vous marier ! C'est pour bientôt ?**

 **\- Oui, le 20 juin. Dans un peu plus d'un mois en fait. Et toi, Bella ? Comment ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis ton divorce.**

Je souris tristement à James, ce qu'il voulait dire par « divorce » était en réalité la veille de l'agression. Il était passé à la maison avec deux autres amis à lui et à Jacob. Je n'avais fait qu'une brève apparition ce soir-là.

 **\- Tout n'a pas toujours été facile. Ça ne l'** **est** **toujours pas en réalité.**

 **\- J'ai eu des échos sur ce que la famille de Jacob t'avai** **t** **fait. Tout est fini ?**

 **\- Oui et je voudrais tourn** **er** **la page. Je me construi** **s** **une nouvelle vie.**

Nous fûmes interrompus par ma mère qui poussa un cri de joie. Elle et mon père étaient en train de discuter avec Ryan, quand Edward arriva.

 **\- Ah le voilà ! Venez, Edward, que je vous présente. Vous avez été long !**

Il avait à peine fini de descendre les escaliers qu'elle s'avança pour lui saisir le bras et le traîner vers nous. Edward la regarda, les yeux ronds avant de me regarder. Je haussai les épaules et me mordis les joues pour ne pas rire. Maman allait exposer Edward comme la pièce maîtresse d'une exposition.

 **\- Ryan, James et Victoria, je vous présente Edward Cullen. Edward, voici Ryan, l'ex coéquipier de Charlie, son fils James et sa fiancée Victoria. La fiancée de James pas de Ryan.**

Je pouffai de rire discrètement pendant qu'Edward serrait les mains de tout le monde en déployant de jolis sourires polis. Il avait la même attitude que lors d'une réunion avec un client. Malgré tout, je le trouvai extrêmement sexy avec son jeans noir, sa chemise blanche et ses cheveux encore mouillés et en désordre.

 **\- Enchanté jeune homme, vous êtes de la famille ?**

Sans le savoir, Ryan venait de poser la question que ma mère attendait. Son visage s'éclaircit et elle répondit avec une immense fierté.

 **\- Non, c'est le fiancé de ma petite Bella. Ils se marient samedi prochain à Los Angeles !**

Ma mère venait de devenir « Joie » dans le dessin animé « Vice Versa » mais en pire.

\- **Tu m'avais caché ça, Charlie ! Ta fille se marie. Encore ! Félicitations à vous deux.**

Je souris et ma mère libéra Edward qui vint aussitôt vers moi et qui passa son bras autour de ma taille. Je me sentais très mal à l'aise, nous étions le centre d'attention, tout le monde nous regardait et je détestais ça. James prit alors la parole. Il avait l'air surpris ou contrarié, je ne savais pas bien.

- **Mais vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?**

 **\- Depuis plus d** **'** **un an. Bella** **a** **travaillé pour moi jusqu'à il y a sept mois, maintenant nous travaillons ensemble.**

 **\- Un plus d'un an ? Jacob est...**

 **\- Jacob est mort, James. On l'a assassin** **é** **. Nous étions divorcés, nous ne nous aimions plus amoureusement depuis des années. Je suis anéanti** **e** **parce que c'est le premier homme que j'ai follement aimé** **.** **I** **l m'a rendue très heureuse pendant quatre ans. Il a été mon meilleur ami durant les quatre dernières années. Il me manque terriblement, je suis en colère à cause de ce qui est arrivé mais ça ne veu** **t** **pas dire que je dois arrêter de vivre. Dans une vidéo, Jacob m'a demandé d'être heureuse et il se trouve que je le suis avec Edward. Je renoncerai pas à lui et au bonheur parce que des gens pensent que j'avance trop vite et que c'est trop tôt !**

James ne répondit pas, Victoria fuyait nos regards, Ryan n'avait aucune expression. Edward, lui, me serra un peu plus contre lui, je vis mon père hocher la tête, il m'approuvait et ma mère...

 **\- Bon, comme les choses sont claires, réjouissons** **-** **nous pour nos enfants qui vont se marier et allons dehors pour l'apéritif, tout est prêt.**

Ma mère sourit et invita d'un geste de la main tout le monde à sortir sur la terrasse. J'allais m'avancer quand Edward me retint et laissa poliment le passage à James et Victoria. Nous étions donc les derniers dans la maison.

 **\- Tu m'as épaté, Bella !**

 **\- C'était la vérité, j'en ai marre qu'on me dise quoi faire. Je t'aime, je veux me marier avec toi. Qu'on me fiche la paix !**

 **\- Tu as changé.**

 **\- Tu m'aimes toujours ?**

 **\- Tous les jours un peu plus. Allez, on y va.**

 **\- Ouais.**

Il m'embrassa et nous rejoignîmes tout le monde sur la terrasse. Je m'assis à côté de mon père et d'Edward qui lui se trouva aux côtés de James et face à Victoria, qui était à côté de ma mère, et pour finir Ryan, en bout de table face à son fils. Ma mère nous servit alors l'apéritif, du rosé et de la bière. Simple mais efficace. Il y avait toutes sortes de petits fours que maman et moi avions préparés.

 **\- Allez tou** **t** **le monde, portons un toast à nos deux couples de futurs mari** **és** **! Soyez heureux, les enfants !**

Nous trinquâmes et je bus une gorgée avant que Ryan ne parle.

 **\- Alors Bella** **, c** **'est quoi ta nouvelle vie ?**

 **\- Actuellement nous sommes à Seattle. Mais nous allons bientôt déménager pour New York.**

 **\- Et vous bosse** **z** **dans quoi, Edward ?**

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- **J'étais PDG d'une entreprise avec ma mère et mon frère. Mais avec Bella, nous avons envie de cré** **er** **notre propre bo** **î** **te, être indépendants. Nous** **sommes** **en train de mettre en route le projet. Je pense que d'ici septembre, nous serons à New York avec notre propre entreprise.**

 **\- Vous aviez quel genre d'affaires avec votre mère et votre frère ?**

 **\- Ma mère est architecte. Elle et mon frère ont toujours l'entreprise. Ils construisent, rénovent et décor** **ent** **.**

 **\- Et vous voulez vous lancer dans quoi ?**

 **\- Le sport. C'est ce que je veux faire.**

À côté d'Edward, James réagit.

 **\- Bella dans le sport ? Je ne te voyais pas dans le sport.**

 **\- Oui, je sais... j'avoue que je n'y connais rien. Je me débrouille en foot américain, je sais y jouer mais c'est à peu près tout.**

 **\- Quel est ton rôle alors ? Sans te vexer.**

 **\- Pas de souci. À la base, je suis l'assistante d'Edward. Dans le projet, je fai** **s** **pareil, je l'assiste, je le guide et je me ser** **s** **de mon expérience pour développer au mieux notre projet. Et Edward est un expert, il sait où il va et de quoi il parle.**

 **\- Oh et vous vous orientez dans quelque chose de précis dans le sport ?**

Edward répondit à James.

 **\- Nous préférons ne pas trop en parler pour le moment. Mon côté prudent.**

 **\- Ok désolé, je comprends.**

 **\- Et vous, que faites-vous ?**

James sourit pendant qu'Edward se servit en petits fours.

\- **Je suis barman dans un club sur la plage. Passez un soir, je vous offre une tournée.**

 **\- On verra, pourquoi pas.**

J'espérais qu'il disait ça par politesse parce qu'il était hors de question que j'aille dans un bar, un soir et sur la plage, même pas en rêve.

 **\- Et vous, Victoria ?**

 **\- Oh, je bosse dans le même bar. Enfin depuis peu. J'ai rencontré James là** **-** **bas un soir, lors d'une soirée avec des copines.**

Je me souvenais de cette histoire, j'intervins.

 **\- Je crois que Jake m'en avait parlé. C'était un peu avant l'agression, non ? Il m'a dit que tu ét** **ais** **en train de tomber amoureux.**

 **\- Je pari** **e** **que ça l'a fait rire, non ? Il a dû se foutre de ma gueule !**

Je souris.

 **\- Oui, mais avec modération.**

 **\- Bien sûr oui, excuse** **-** **moi si je ne te crois pas.**

Je ris et bus une gorgée de mon rosé. Finalement j'avais peut-être détesté James pour rien. Le reste du repas se passa dansla même entente. Edward, James, Victoria et moi parlions entre nous, et de l'autre côté, ma mère, mon père et Ryan faisaient leur vie. J'avouais avoir un peu de mal avec la fiancée de James. Elle était très réservée ou très antipathique je ne savais pas trop. Elle me regardait comme si elle allait me bondir dessus à la moindre de mes paroles. Edward et James, eux, s'entendaient très bien. Ils s'étaient même découvert quelques points en commun.

Alors que j'étais dans la cuisine à remplir le lave-vaisselle, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit ma mère qui m'apporte les dernières assiettes mais ce fut James qui arriva avec les mains pleines des derniers couverts.

 **\- Oh attends, je vais t'aider. Ma mère t'a recruté ?**

J'allai le soulager des verres posés en équilibre sur les assiettes.

 **\- Elle discute avec la voisine qui venait voir pourquoi il y avait autant de bruit. Je crois qu'elle lui présente Edward.**

Je fermai les yeux tout en souriant et secouant la tête.

 **\- Ma mère** **s** **'est lancée en guerre avec la voisine à propos d'Edward. La voisine pensait qu'il n'était pas réel ou un truc du genre. J'ai oublié. Merci pour la vaisselle.**

 **\- Oh de rien. La soirée était sympa. J'avais dis oui pour faire plaisir à mon père, mais au final, je ne regrette pas. Je ne savais pas que tu devais être là.**

 **\- Nous sommes venus au dernier moment. Ce n'était pas prévu, c'est vrai. Mais c'était chouette oui.**

 **\- Je suis content de te revoir. Ça fait un sacré moment.**

 **\- Oui. La veille de... ce qui est arrivé.**

 **\- Tu as pu le voir ?**

 **\- Non. J'ai assisté de loin à son enterrement. Mais du soir de l'agression à son départ, je ne l'ai pas vu.**

 **\- Il a repri** **s** **connaissance à un moment ?**

 **\- Euh... non. Non, pourquoi ?**

Je le regardais les sourcils froncés, c'était assez bizarre comme question et il avait l'air soucieux.

 **\- Tu as dit qu'il avait fait une vidéo tout à l'heure.**

Je me détendis. Oui, bien sûr. Je n'avais pas expliqué le contexte de la vidéo.

 **\- Oh oui ! Pardon. Jacob avait fait un testament et il avait enregistré un message pour moi. Mais c'était avant même notre divorce.**

James sourit et allait répondre quand Edward déboula dans la cuisine et se jeta sur le frigo pour se servir une bière.

 **\- Toi, tu veux te planquer !**

 **\- Bingo, bébé. Ta mère, je gère. Mais ta mère et la voisine... non trop pour moi. J'ai l'impression d'être le sex toy révolutionnaire qu'une vendeuse présente à une vente à domicile !**

J'éclatai de rire tandis qu'il vida presque la moitié de sa bière.

 **\- C'est vraiment dégradant ! Tu veux que j'aille leur dire que tu es mieux que révolutionnaire ?**

Il avala de travers, recrachant sa bière par le nez. Je riais encore plus, James souriait lui aussi.

 **\- Putain Bella... te moque pas ! Oh merde, ça pique...**

 **\- Tiens.**

Je tendis un torchon afin qu'il s'essuie et terminai de remplir le lave-vaisselle le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions.

\- **Si même avec toi je ne suis pas en sécurité, où je dois aller** **?!**

J'allais répliquer quand son portable sonna. Il regarda l'écran avant de s'excuser.

 **\- C'est Jazz, je réponds. Excusez** **-** **moi.**

Il sortit de la cuisine, me laissant de nouveau seule avec James.

- **On devrait peut-être retourner dehors. Victoria va se demander o** **ù** **tu es passé.**

 **\- Oui.**

Il me laissa sortir en première.

 **\- Edward est cool. Tu as de la chance.**

 **\- Je le sais. Il est vraiment parfait avec moi. Il m'a très vite comprise et ne m'a jamais brusquée, encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.**

\- **Il est au courant ?**

 **\- Je fais des cauchemars de cette soirée toutes les nuits alors... oui, il le sait.**

 **\- Des cauchemars ?**

 **\- Oui, en général je revis l'agression.**

 **\- Alors tu sais qui c'est ?**

 **\- Non... je ne vois aucun visage. J'ignore toujours qui a fait ça. Oh attention...**

Il trébucha à cause de Brad Pitt qui lui était passé dans les jambes et je le rattrapai du mieux possible. Lorsqu'il me toucha, un frisson me parcourut, comme à chaque fois. Il se redressa vite et regarda Brad Pitt désormais allongé sur le canapé.

 **\- Hey, tu as toujours Brad Pitt !**

 **\- Bien sûr oui. Tu n'as rien ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, je l'avais pas vu. Désolé.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Excuse** **-** **moi.**

Je le laissai pour aller rejoindre Edward qui, pendu à son téléphone, faisait les cents pas dans le fond du jardin. J'avais le besoin soudain de le rejoindre, d'être dans ses bras et rassurée, protégée aussi. Me moquant de sa conversation et de ses déplacements, j'allai me mettre contre son torse. Surpris, il s'arrêta de marcher et passa son bras de libre autour de mes épaules. Je me calmai, ça allait déjà mieux.

 **\- Ok, Jazz, on en reparle. Je dois te laisser... Embrasse, Alice et Marshall... ouais à plus, ça marche.**

Il raccrocha, glissa son téléphone dans sa poche arrière et caressa ensuite mes cheveux.

 **\- Tu trembles... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Je crois que je fais une sorte de crise de panique.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- James a trébuché à cause de Brad Pitt et il m'est tombé dans les bras.**

 **\- Ce n'était qu'un accident, il ne t'a rien fait.**

 **\- Je sais mais...**

 **\- Je suis là. Tout va bien. Regarde moi, bébé.**

Je relevai la tête vers lui, il prit mon visage en coupe et caressa mes joues avec ses pouces.

 **\- Personne ici ne te fera de mal. Pas tant que je serai là. Je te protège.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend.**

 **\- Tu es chez toi, là où tout est arrivé. Nous en avons parlé ce soir... Jacob est souvent revenu dans les discussions. Tout ça te rappelle involontairement des choses. Et puis, James, même si tu le connais, tu n'as pas pleinement confiance en lui, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- C'est vrai. Tu as raison. J'ai un peu trop remu** **é** **mes souvenirs ce soir.**

Il se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement.

 **\- Je suis là, Bella. Plus jamais tu ne seras seule, mon amour.**

 **\- Je t'aime. Merci... je vais mieux.**

Je ne tremblais plus et je n'avais plus aucun sentiment d'angoisse.

 **\- Alle** **z** **ma grosse. Grimpe ! On y retourne.**

Il me souleva en agrippant mes fesses, mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je ris et passai mes bras autour de son cou, mes mains sur sa nuque que je caressai.

 **\- Jasper voulait quoi ?**

 **\- Je t'expliquerai quand on sera au calme.**

 **\- Rien de grave ?**

 **\- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Embrasse** **-** **moi.**

 **\- Non. Tu m'as trait** **ée** **de grosse. Tu ne le mérites pas ce baiser.**

 **\- Je suis donc puni ?**

 **\- Tout à fait. Jusqu'à notre mariage, chambre à part !**

 **\- Tu ne résisterais pas.**

 **\- Ne me lance pas le défi !**

Il rit et me posa à terre, tous les autres étaient déjà rentrés dans le salon pour un dernier verre. Main dans la main, nous les rejoignîmes et maman se tourna vers nous.

 **\- Tout va bien ?**

 **\- Non, on annule le mariage ! Je ne la supporte déjà plus !**

Ma mère écarquilla les yeux avec horreur avant de me regarder. Je ris et levai nos mains jointes afin de la rassurer.

 **\- Respire, maman. Passé minuit, il n'a plus d'humour.**

Je me tournais ensuite vers Edward.

 **-** **Et toi ne tues pas ma mère en lui faisant peur ou je te botte le cul !**

Ma mère éclata de rire et Edward me sourit en levant les sourcils avant de se pencher pour embrasser ma joue et en profiter pour chuchoter à mon oreille.

 **\- Botte moi le cul aussi fort que tu veux, bébé. Mais après je m'occuperai du tien encore plus fort que toi.**

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir à sa menace quelque peu érotiquement tordue, il nous entraîna, mine de rien, sur le dernier fauteuil de libre. Il s'assit et m'installa sur l'une de ses cuisses. Naturellement, je plaçai mon bras le long de ses épaules. Son bras à lui était autour de ma taille et ses doigts étaient déjà en train de me caresser à travers le tissu de ma robe.

 **\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose, les enfants ? Bella chérie ?**

 **\- Un thé pour moi.**

 **\- Très bien et Edward ? Café ? Thé ? Bière ?**

 **\- Je veux bien une dernière bière, s'il vous plaît, Renée.**

 **\- Et bien allez vous la chercher ! Elles sont dans le frigo. Et rapportez un thé à ma fille. Ça vous apprendra à vous moque** **r** **de moi et tenter de me provoqu** **er** **une crise cardiaque !**

J'éclatai de rire avec mon père, les autres gloussaient, amusés. Edward fixait ma mère avec un sourire amusé. Ma mère ne le lâchait pas du regard et conservait son air sérieux. Je la connaissais, elle ne faiblirait pas !

\- **Bien joué, Renée. Un point pour vous. Vous voulez quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non, ça ira merci. Vous savez vous servir de la bouilloire ?**

 **\- Ne me vexez quand même pas. Ma puce ? Thé vert menthe sans sucre ?**

Je lui souris et me levai.

 **\- Tout à fait. Merci.**

Il se leva pour aller rejoindre la cuisine et quand je me rassis, Brad Pitt vint se blottir contre moi.

- **Dis Bella, tu penses qu'Edward et toi pourrez venir à notre mariage ?**

Je regardai James tout en caressant mon chat en manque de câlins. Je frissonnai en me souvenant de ce qui était arrivé tout à l'heure.

 **\- Je ne sais pas. J'ignore o** **ù** **nous en seron** **s** **en Juin. Mais c'est gentil de nous inviter.**

Victoria ne sembla pas très heureuse de l'initiative de son fiancé, mais elle répondit tout de même avec une politesse contrôlée.

 **\- Il faudrait juste nous prévenir deux semaines avant la date, dernier déla** **i** **. Mais le plus tôt sera le mieux.**

 **\- Je comprends tout à fait. Nous en parlerons et je vous tiens au courant le plus vite possible.**

Elle me sourit et je voyais que dans ses yeux, elle priait pour que je refuse l'invitation. Étant un homme incapable de s'apercevoir de ce genre de chose, James enfonça le clou en lançant une nouvelle invitation. Ce qui acheva Victoria. Son visage était totalement défait.

 **\- Demain, nous faisons une soirée entre ami** **s** **pour céléb** **rer** **nos fiançailles. Nous avons le bar et nous ne seron** **s** **qu'une petite vingtaine. Si ça vous dit de passer, ça serait avec plaisir.**

 **\- Oh. Ok, on verra. Il y aura les sœurs de Jacob ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Alors peut-être.**

Je lui adressai un bref sourire, je n'irais pas. Je me concentrai sur Brad Pitt qui ronronnait en frottant sa tête dans mon cou.

 **\- Tiens, Bella.**

Je levai la tête vers Edward qui me tendait ma tasse de thé. Je la pris et la posai sur la sellette, où était déjà posé une lampe, à côté de mon fauteuil. Edward lui, ne reprit pas sa place, il se contenta de se caler sur le large accoudoir. La conversation se fit ensuite sur d'ennuyeuses anecdotes de James et moi enfants. Edward buvait les paroles de mes parents et Ryan. Il s'amusait à apprendre qu'à 6 ans, j'avais pleuré pendant des heures après qu'une mouette ait volé mon sandwich. Il rit quand James raconta que pendant ma dernière année avant le collège, lors du spectacle de fin d'année, je n'avais pas vu la fin de la scène et que je m'étais vautrée devant tout le monde. Par contre, j'appris que si James soulevait mes jupes, c'était parce qu'il avait eu le béguin pour moi. Il s'excusa, je lui pardonnai, nous étions enfants.

 **\- Bella ? Bébé tu t'endors, vien** **s** **, je vais te coucher.**

J'ouvris les yeux, j'ignore à quel moment je m'étais endormie mais ma tête reposait sur la cuisse d'Edward. Tout le monde était encore là et me regardait. Par réflexe, je portai ma main à ma bouche, histoire de vérifier que je n'avais pas bavé sur mon fiancé devant tout le monde pendant ma sieste. Visiblement, rien à signaler. Je me redressai, Brad Pitt n'était plus là et James, Victoria et Ryan étaient sur le départ car ils saluaient mes parents.

 **\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?**

 **\- Non, à peine dix minutes. Mais il est tard. On va monter.**

 **\- Ouais.**

Je me levai et m'étirai. Je présentai mes excuses auprès de nos invités de m'être endormie et leur fis mes au revoir et toutes les politesses du règlement social pour la soirée passée avec eux. Quand enfin ils furent partis, non sans que James réitèrent ses deux invitations, je me tournai vers mes parents.

\- **Besoin d'aide pour ranger ?**

 **\- Non, ma puce, monte te coucher. Si on part pour 10h demain ça va ?**

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête en baîllant. Ma mère me sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

 **\- Bonne nuit, ma chérie.**

 **\- Bonne nuit, maman. Papa...**

 **\- Bonne nuit, ma fille.**

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et se tourna vers Edward.

 **\- Pour nous, c'est à 8h le départ ! Le temps de préparer le matériel et tout.**

Ah oui, Edward allait pêcher en mer. J'allais rire tiens !

- **Entendu, Charlie, à demain, bonne nuit. Renée.**

 **\- Bonne nuit** **,** **mon garçon.**

Edward s'avança alors vers moi et me porta, un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos. Je m'accrochai à son cou et il monta les escaliers étroits sans accident. Cependant, il calcula mal l'espace de la porte de ma chambre et ma tête heurta le chambranle.

 **\- Aie !**

 **\- Oh pardon ! Ça va ?**

 **\- Crétin !**

 **\- J'ai pas fait exprès.**

 **\- Encore heureux.**

 **\- Sérieux, ça va ?**

Il me posa sur le lit et regarda le côté de ma tête où je m'étais cogné.

 **\- Oui ça va, ce n'était pas trop fort. Plus de la surprise.**

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

 **\- C'est rien.**

Il sourit et se pencha pour embrasser l'endroit douloureux. Il aurait pu se contenter d'un baiser, mais il y déposa un chapelet et doucement il alla jusqu'à mon oreille puis suivit ma mâchoire jusqu'à mes lèvres sans jamais cesser de m'embrasser.

\- **Je vais beaucoup mieux.**

Je souris contre ses lèvres et je jure que si je n'avais pas été si fatiguée, je serais déjà en train de le déshabiller

 **\- Je suis rassuré. Allez, déshabille** **-** **toi.**

 **\- Oh je suis crevé, Edward.**

 **\- Hein ? Faut bien que tu mettes un truc pour dormir. Ou pas d'ailleurs, mais tu ne vas pas garder ta robe.**

Je me sentis idiote. Je rougis.

 **\- Je croyais que tu voulais... bref.**

 **\- T'es effectivement trop fatiguée pour que je te fasse l'amour. Même si c'est pas l'envie qui me manque...**

Je souris et allai dans la salle de bain pour me laver les dents et enlever ma robe, ainsi que mes sous-vêtements. J'allai ensuite, nue comme un vers, me mettre dans mon lit.

- **Tu vas vraiment dormir nue ?**

 **\- Trop la flemme... et ça gêne qui ?**

 **\- Je risque de m'y habituer.**

Je l'entendis aller à son tour dans la salle de bain, puis il revint, n'oubliant pas de fermer ma porte à clef. Je souris quand je sentis son corps, aussi nu que le mien, se glisser contre moi.

\- **Je vais m'y habituer aussi.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas contre du tout. Allez, dors ma Belle au** **B** **ois** **D** **ormant.**

 **-** **Hum... tu sais que dans l'histoire de base, le prince est déjà marié, il trouve la princesse, la viole et repart ! Elle tombe enceinte, des jumeaux n** **aissent** **qui, je sais pas comment, cherchent le sein pour manger, mais ils tètent le doigt de la princesse, enlèvent l'écharde responsable du charme du sommeil. La pauvre fille se réveille et constate le désastre.**

 **\- Sérieusement ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et ça finit comme ça** **?**

 **\- Mis à par le viol, l'adultère, il y a du cannibalisme et un meurtre. Quelques années après, le prince se souvient de la pauvre princesse, il décide de retourner la voir. Étonné mais content, il assume. Mais la femme du prince, qui a appris l'histoire, demande à ce que les enfants soient cuisinés, mais en fait le cuisinier ne le fait pas vraiment. Le prince tue quand même sa femme pour avoir demandé ça. Il épouse au final la princesse violé** **e** **. Happy end ! « Le soleil, la lune et Thalie » si tu veux vérifier.**

 **-** **Merde... tu avais déjà cassé mon mythe de** **L** **a** **B** **elle et la** **B** **ête,** **C** **endrillon, Blanche neige et Alice aux pays des merveilles. Tu viens de tuer Aurore.**

 **\- Demain nous parlerons de la petite sirène, mon chéri.**

 **\- Ton enfance** **a** **dû être atroce !**

Je ris et il embrassa mon épaule. Nous ne parlâmes pas, je m'endormis quand je l'entendis chuchoter.

 **\- Sérieux** **…** **Je suis choqué** **!**

Je souris, pauvre Edward... j'étais hélas à bout de force et je ne pouvais pas le taquiner. Je le ferais plus tard. Lâchement, je m'endormis en le laissant en état de choc.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **Merci de m'avoir lut.**

 **A la semaine prochaine !  
**

 **Bises.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonsoir !**

 **Merci pour toutes vos Review**

 **Et voilà...**

 **Nous sommes à la fin... dernier chapitre.**

 **Merci à mes correcteurs.**

 **Très bonne lecture...**

 **On se retrouve en bas =).**

* * *

Il était 6h30, j'avais passé une nuit plutôt éprouvante. Une horrible angoisse, inconnue pour le moment, avait profondément perturbé mon sommeil. J'avais dû dormir quatre heures au total, j'avais l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière.

- **Tu viens pêcher avec nous ?**

Contrairement à moi, Edward avait très bien dormi, il se remettait beaucoup plus vite que moi. Ses cauchemars n'étaient pas aussi durs que les miens. Passons.

Il était vêtu d'un short noir et d'un t-shirt blanc, la tenue adéquate pour la pêche. Il alla prendre une tasse et s'installa à côté de moi tout en se servant du café.

 **\- Non. Je n'aime pas le poisson, pourquoi j'irais le pêche** **r ?**

 **\- Tu ne mangeras même pas mes prises ? Homme ramener manger à femme !**

 **\- Pitié...**

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Je manquais de sommeil, quelque chose me faisait peur. J'étais agacée de ne pas savoir ce qui m'angoissait et je savais que je ne me trompais que rarement. Mes intuitions étaient souvent très fiables.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bella ?**

 **\- Je suis fatiguée. J'ai mal dormi.**

 **\- Je sais, mes mollets seront bleu** **s** **d'ici une heure ou deux.**

 **\- Désolée.**

Il sourit et prit ma main.

 **\- Il n'y a que ça ?**

 **\- Oui, ça va aller. Tu vas pêcher, je vais faire du shopping, un truc de mec pour toi, un truc de fille pour moi. Super.**

Je me levai pour aller mettre ma tasse de café vide dans l'évier.

 **\- Bella... tu veux que je reste avec toi aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Et te priver de pêcher la petite sirène ? Non.**

 **\- Sérieusement, ma puce. Tu veux que je reste ?**

 **\- Vous essayez de fuir, Edward ?**

Nous nous tournâmes vers mon père qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine. Il portait d'affreuses sandales, un short beige bourré de poches, un t-shirt noir rentré dans le short et un gilet de pêche kaki. Au moins, il ne manquerait pas de poches... Il me sourit et posa sa canne à pêche le long d'un des murs de la cuisine.

- **Ne t'en fai** **s** **pas papa, je ne priverai pas Edward de sa sortie en mer. Hein, capitaine Sparrow ?!**

 **\- Moi qui voulait être sympa avec toi. Nous partons, Charlie ?**

 **\- Oui. Il faut retrouver, Steeve, mon ami et propriétaire du bateau à la marina avant 7h30. Vous n'avez pas de chapeau ?**

 **\- De chapeau ?**

 **\- Pour le soleil. Moi j'ai ma casquette !**

Sur ce, mon père couvrit sa tête.

 **\- Avec un dauphin dessus. C'est une spéciale pêche ?**

 **\- C'est l'emblème des Miami Dolphin ! L'équipe de football. Je croyais que vous vous y connaissiez en sport ?!**

Mon père sourit, je pouffai et Edward marmonna qu'il allait chercher sa casquette à l'étage avant de sortir de la cuisine. Je m'approchai de mon père.

 **\- Soi** **s** **sympa avec lui. Il fait ça pour te faire plaisir.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Il a le mal de mer. Soi** **s** **cool.**

 **\- Promis, je l'aime vraiment bien en plus. Monte te reposer un peu, Bella. Tu as l'air naze et je te rappelle que tu passes la journée avec ta mère. Elle va t'achever.**

Je ris et le pris dans mes bras.

 **\- Je t'aime, papa.**

Il me serra dans ses bras et nous entendîmes Edward descendre les escaliers. Mon père embrassa ma joue et se sépara de moi.

 **\- Vous êtes prêt, fiston ? On peut y aller ?**

 **\- Je pense oui.**

Je les suivis jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison et pendant que mon père chargeait la voiture, Edward vint m'embrasser.

 **\- Va dormir un peu.**

 **\- Mon père m'a déjà fait la leçon. Soi** **s** **prudent.**

 **\- Tu t'inquiètes ?**

 **\- J'ai vu Titanic.**

Il sourit et caressa ma joue.

 **\- J'adore me frotter contre mon iceberg préféré.**

 **\- Pauvre naze !**

Il rit et se pencha une nouvelle fois pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 **\- Je t'aime, passe une bonne journée.**

 **\- Toi aussi, écoute les grands m** **essieurs** **sur le bateau et mets un gilet de sauvetage. Tu as ta crème solaire ? Mets** **-** **en toutes les deux heures ! Et hydrate** **-** **toi souvent !**

Il me fit taire d'un nouveau baiser, je souris et il s'éloigna après avoir claqué mes fesses. Mon père me salua et je regardai la voiture s'éloigner avant de rentrer et monter dans ma chambre. Je souris quand je vis Brad Pitt installé sur le coussin d'Edward.

 **\- Donc c'est toi qui prends la relève ? Allez, viens** **-** **là mon chat...**

Je me remis sous les draps, me calai avec mon chat contre moi. Je pris ensuite une photo de nous deux que j'envoyai à Edward et lui souhaitai une dernière fois une bonne journée. Il me répondit presque immédiatement.

« **Je suis parti depuis dix minutes et tu me trompes déjà ? C'est moche, Swan. Vraiment moche ! »**

Je répondis.

« **C'est lui qui m'attendait dans ma chambre. Et il s'est installé sur TON coussin pour avoir TON odeur ! Ça va avec mon père ? Je sais que vous êtes parti** **s** **depuis à peu pr** **è** **s trois secondes mais bon. »**

La réponse ne fût pas immédiate mais quand celle-ci arriva et que j'ouvris le message, j'explosai de rire, je riais à en pleurer même. Edward m'avait envoyé une photo de lui et de mon père, en selfie. Ils avaient un large sourire, dévoilant toutes leurs dents, les yeux écarquillés, les sourcils levés. Deux têtes d'idiot en somme. Ils avaient aussi tous les deux le pouce levé afin de montrer que tout était ok. En message Edward avait écrit **« Tout roule ».**

J'enregistrai cette photo improbable de mon père et de mon futur mari. Jamais Jacob n'avait réussi à faire une photo marrante avec mon père, pourtant ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux.

« **Je vous aime tous les deux. Vous m'avez fait rire. Passez une bonne journée »**

 **« Ton père t'aime aussi. Et moi je t'aime encore plus, bébé. À ce soir (on sort dîner tous les deux c'est non négociable ! Moi homme toi Femme !) »**

 **« Ok homme. Mais femme choisi** **t** **quoi manger ! Non négociable ! »**

 **« Marché conclu »**

Je posai mon téléphone, gardant un large sourire sur mes lèvres suite à cet échange. Mon Dieu, comme j'étais amoureuse de cet homme ! Je fermai ensuite les yeux tandis que Brad Pitt ronronnait doucement, déjà endormi. J'en fis autant.

Quelqu'un était en train de me caresser les cheveux, tendrement. C'était apaisant, réconfortant et sécurisant. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je soupirai d'aise. Une main douce glissa alors sur ma joue pour une caresse tout aussi agréable. Je souriais. Pour finir la voix de la femme que j'aimais le plus au monde s'éleva d'un ton feutré dans ma chambre.

 **\- Mon bébé... réveille** **-** **toi** **!**

Quand Edward m'appelait « bébé », je trouvais ça sexy. Quand ma mère le disait, je n'étais qu'une petite fille de 3 ans, innocente, insouciante et vierge de tous les problèmes que j'avais rencontrés.

 **\- Un câlin, maman...**

Je n'avais toujours pas ouvert les yeux, mais je savais qu'elle souriait. Je sentis le lit s'affaisser à côté de moi et naturellement, toujours avec ce sentiment d'avoir 3 ans, je me lovai dans les bras protecteurs et aimants de ma maman. Elle continua ses caresses et m'embrassa sur le front alors que j'avais ma tête nichée dans son cou.

 **\- Je t'aime, maman.**

 **\- Moi aussi, mon trésor. Même si tu as 27 ans, tu feras toujours 2,8 kilos et 49 centimètres.**

Je me serrai plus contre elle, attendrie par son aveu et submergée par des flots de sentiments. Mais une triste réalité me frappa. J'avais eu un comportement horrible avec elle.

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Quand il y a eu l'agression, j'ai mis de la distance entre nous. J'ai été froide et fermée avec tout le monde, y compri** **s** **avec toi et papa. Vous ne le méritiez pas. J'ai été injuste et stupide. Ne parlons même pas de** **c** **es sept derniers mois.**

Elle m'embrassa longuement sur le front en resserrant son étreinte. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'il ne le fallait et sa voix était ferme.

 **\- En ce qui concerne ces derniers mois, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu n'as rien choisi, rien demandé... elle te faisait chanter, elle t'a manipulée et coupée de tout ! Je ne t'en veux pas** **.** **J** **e lui en veux à elle et à cette fille aussi... Rosalie** **.** **Je suis en colère, folle de rage contre ces personnes. Mais certainement pas contre toi, ma chérie. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser !**

J'eus le droit à un nouveau baiser puis elle reprit la parole, cette fois avec la gorge nouée.

 **\- Pour ce qui est de l'agression, ton père et moi avons compri** **s** **qu'il te fallait du temps. Tu as subi tellement de malheurs et d'injustices ! C'était ta façon à toi de te protéger. Bien sûr, nous étions inquiets pour toi, tu es toute notre vie, Bella. Notre plus grande fierté, notre plus bel accomplissement. Tu sais, si tu es fille unique, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais voulu d'autre enfant. J'aimais et j'aime toujours follement ton père, et il m'a permi** **s** **d'avoir une merveilleuse petite fille. J'ai pleuré des heures quand tu es née, je ne voulais plus te lâcher tant tu étais parfaite à mes yeux. Tu l'es toujours.**

Pour la première fois, j'ouvris les yeux et levai la tête pour la regarder. Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça, ni mon père. Elle capta mon regard et sourit avant de poursuivre.

- **Même si, avec du recul, à la naissance tu n'étais pas si jolie que ça. Tu étais toute sale, toute** **fripée** **à moitié violette, la tête un peu allongée, le nez aplati, tu braillais...**

J'éclatai de rire, la faisant sourire. Elle caressa ma joue en retrouvant son sérieux.

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit, jamais je n'aurais pu aimer autant un autre enfant. Je ne regrette pas mon choix, certaines sont heureuses avec plusieurs bébés, toi tu m'as suffi, tu me suffis largement. Sache, ma chérie, que ce n'est pas la distance que tu as mise entre nous qui m'a fait souffrir, c'est de savoir que, toi, tu souffrais.**

 **\- Je ne souffre plus, maman. Je traîne des boulets, j'ai des cauchemars, des angoisses mais je suis heureuse.**

 **\- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que j'aime autant Edward. Il m'a rendu ma fille, il t'a fait redevenir toi** **-** **même, il te rend plus forte. Je vois comment il te regarde, comment il te protège tout en te poussant, doucement à aller de l'avant, à faire plus. Il ne cherche pas à faire de toi juste une femme, il fait de toi sa partenaire, sa coéquipière. Il te laisse faire ta vie, tes choix mais il est prêt à intervenir, te secourir à chaque instant. Il se souci** **e** **de ton bonheur avant le sien, il te comprend, te stimule. Ce que j'admire chez ce garçon, c'est sa capacité à faire tout ça avec un parfait équilibre. Il n'est ni dans la domination, ni dans la soumission.**

J'étais abasourdie par les paroles de ma mère. J'ignorais jusque-là tout de ce qu'elle pensait réellement de ma relation avec Edward. Je ne savais juste qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup et qu'elle savait que nous nous aimions. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé qu'elle ait autant analysé notre couple et la personnalité de mon fiancé.

 **\- Maman... j'ignorais que... tout ce que tu dis, même moi je ne l'ai jamais vu ou compris.**

 **\- Tu me sous** **-** **estimes ?**

 **\- Non mais... Je me sens bête ! Je pensais juste qu'il m'aimait, comme Jacob m'a aimée.**

 **\- Jacob t'a aimée. Mais Edward est l'homme de ta vie, Bella. Des âmes** **sœurs, deux pièces de puzzle qui vont parfaitement ensemble et avec aucune autre pièce. Je suis très heureuse que tu sois parti** **e** **pour Seattle. Sans ça, tu n'aurais jamais été aussi heureuse de ta vie, même si tu avais rencontré un autre homme qui t'aurai** **t** **suffisamment aimée pour te faire sentir bien.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais rien di** **t** **?**

 **\- Parce que c'était à toi de faire tes choix.**

 **\- Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?**

 **\- Parce que tu le sais, tu n'es pas réellement surprise. Je ne fais que confirmer ce que tu penses déjà.**

Elle avait encore raison. Mon amour pour Jacob et pour Edward était différent, plus fort avec Edward, ce qui me faisait culpabiliser envers Jacob. C'était peut-être pour ça que je refusais de l'admettre à voix haute. Ce n'était qu'une pensée secrète et honteuse.

 **\- Tu devrais dire tout ça** **à** **Edward, il serait rassuré. Il croit que tu le prends pour un sex** **-** **toy révolutionnaire.**

 **\- Il sait parfaitement ce que je pense de lui. Je le lui** **ai** **dit.**

Je me relevai totalement surprise.

 **\- Quoi ? Quand ?**

 **-** **À** **chaque fois que je l'appelais pour le supplier de ne pas arrêter de te chercher durant les sept derniers mois.**

 **\- Il ne m'a rien dit...**

 **\- Pour que tu penses qu'il t'a cherchée uniquement pour faire plaisir à ta mère ? Malgré tout, ce garçon est pudique et tu penses que c'est son genre** **de** **dire : « voilà ce que ta maman pense de moi » et finir par « Alors, on se remet ensemble ? ».**

Je grimaçai, non, il serait passé pour un prétentieux et effectivement, j'aurais pris ça plus pour un acte de pitié envers ma mère que pour une réelle tentative de me récupérer.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Tu as raison. Encore. Papa le sait ?**

 **\- Oui. Et il aime Edward pour les mêmes raisons. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il lui avoue. Il est trop fier pour ça.**

Je souris et pris mon portable.

 **\- Regarde ce qu'ils m'ont envoyé ce matin !**

Je montrai la photo qu'Edward avait prise avec mon père, maman éclata de rire et étudia longuement la photo.

 **\- Je voudrais que tu me l'envoies, cette photo est historique ! Preuve de la grande estime que porte ton père à Edward. Tu ne crois pas ?**

 **\- Si.**

En tant normal, mon père fuyait les photos, ou n'était pas souvent drôle dessus. Edward avait su le convaincre et mon père avait accepté avec plaisir visiblement. J'envoyai la photo sur le téléphone de ma mère et m'installai de nouveau contre ma maman.

 **\- Est-ce que papa est ton partenaire ?**

 **\- Oh oui, ma puce. Il n'est pas que mon mari. Et tu devrais lui poser la question.**

 **\- Je le ferai. Je t'aime, maman. Je t'aime vraiment très fort et je t'admire. Pour la façon dont tu as été une incroyable maman pour moi, tu l'es toujours ! Je t'admire pour ta force et ton courage. Je t'admire pour être encore si amoureuse de papa. Je vous admire tou** **s** **les deux pour votre couple. Je veux qu'Edward et moi, nous soyons comme vous jusqu'à la fin. Je suis fière d'être votre fille et j'espère toujours être à la hauteur. D'ailleurs, sache que je garde le nom de Swan. Je serai Isabella Swan-Cullen.**

Maman essuya le coin de ses yeux avant de répondre.

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui, quand nous avons rempli la demande de licence de mariage, je lui ai demandé s'il serait d'accord. Il a tout de suite accepté, sans chercher à débattre ou négocier. Je voulais Cullen après mon prénom, puisqu'il va être mon mari, mais il m'a dit qu'avant d'être une Cullen, j'étais une Swan, alors Swan devrait rester en première place. Et il avait raison.**

 **\- J'aime encore plus ce garçon. Vous serez très heureux ensemble. Il est définitivement plus qu'un beau gosse super sexy !**

Je ris et elle se releva. Après une longue étreinte, elle frappa dans ses mains.

 **\- On la fait cette sortie shopping ? J'ai besoin d'une robe pour marier ma fille !**

La séquence émotion et confidence sur l'oreiller était finie. Ma mère redevenait celle qu'elle était au quotidien, aux yeux du monde. Une femme enjouée, limite surexcitée. Nous nous préparâmes chacune de notre côté et partîmes enfin pour la virée shopping entre mère et fille. Bien sûr, nous ne parlâmes que du mariage, et au déjeuner, nous appelâmes même Alice pour un faire un point sur la situation. Grâce à ma tablette, toujours avec moi, je notais ce qu'il fallait faire et cochais ce qui était fait. À vrai dire, nous étions prêts. Même les alliances étaient choisies, une surprise d'Edward, mais je lui faisais totalement confiance.

Ma mère finit par trouver sa robe, simple mais chic. Comme nous avions encore du temps, nous continuâmes notre shopping. Je me dégotai quelques robes pour l'été et un nouveau maillot de bain. J'achetai aussi quelques affaires pour Edward, une cravate sur laquelle j'avais mystérieusement flashé. Elle était pourtant simple, en soie bleu marine et avec de très fines rayures noires. Du coup je m'étais sentie obligée d'acheter une chemise, même deux, pour aller avec. Bien que j'étais sûre et certaine qu'il avait déjà largement ce qu'il fallait. Je lui pris aussi un t-shirt absolument parfait, le destin était magique ! Blanc, il y avait écrit "Woman" en noir mais le "Wo" était barré d'une grosse croix rouge pour ne laisser que "Man". J'y voyais une référence à notre histoire de "toi femme" et "moi homme".

Il était 16h quand nous rentrâmes à la maison, et la voiture de mon père était déjà là. Inquiète mais sachant ce qui avait écourté la sortie en mer, j'entrai dans la maison. Mon père regardait la chaîne sportive à la télé avec une bière et... Julia Roberts, la petite chienne de maman, sur les genoux. C'était troublant.

 **\- Vous êtes rentrés quand ?**

 **\- Il était moins de midi. Nous** **étions** **à peine sortis du port qu'il était déjà tout vert et commen** **çait à** **tourner de l'œil. On a passé plus de temps à préparer le bateau que dessus.**

 **\- Je suis désolée, papa** **.** **J** **e lui avai** **s** **dit.**

 **\- Il a essayé, je ne lui en veux pas.**

 **\- Et il est où ?**

 **\- Dans ta chambre, il se repose je crois. J'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi malade sur un b** **a** **teau. On avait même pas largué les amarres qu'il vomissait déjà !**

 **\- L'idiot ! Je monte le voir.**

 **\- Où est ta mère ?**

 **\- Je suis là !**

Maman arriva avec ses sacs, mon père sembla rassuré et moi je montai dans ma chambre après être passée dans la cuisine afin de prendre quelques médicaments pour Edward. Lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, les rideaux étaient tirés, la pièce était sombre et Edward dormait dans le lit, serrant un coussin, le mien, dans ses bras. Brad Pitt aussi était là, il était assis sur ma table de nuit et fixait son maître en balançant doucement sa queue de droite à gauche, ou de gauche à droite, au choix. Doucement, j'allai m'asseoir sur mon lit et caressai la joue d'Edward,

 **\- Bébé ?**

 **\- Non, c'est Renée !**

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et roula sur le dos en soupirant.

 **\- Pas drôle.**

 **\- Désolée. Comment tu te sens ?**

 **\- Malade et humilié. Dis** **-** **le.**

 **\- Je t'avais prévenu. Tu as mal quelque part ?**

 **\- Au ventre et à la tête.**

Je me levai pour aller dans la salle de bain, je lui ramenai un verre d'eau et lui tendis avec un comprimé de paracétamol. Il se redressa dans le lit et prit les médicaments sans se faire prier.

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- De rien. Repose** **-** **toi.**

 **\- J'ai jamais été aussi malade. Ça n'a pas arrêté à partir du moment o** **ù** **je suis monté à bord.**

 **\- Épargne** **-** **moi les détails, s'il** **-** **te** **-** **plaît.**

 **\- Tu es fâchée ?**

Je ris et passai ma main dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Non, mon chéri, je ne suis pas fâchée. Mais ça n'a rien de sexy. C'est plutôt dégoûtant. Je vais ouvrir les rideaux et la fenêtre. On crève de chaud ici.**

Il hocha la tête et se rallongea dans le lit, toujours sous l'œil attentif de Brad Pitt. Après avoir aéré la pièce, j'allai de nouveau m'asseoir sur le lit.

 **\- Je retourne avec mes parents.**

 **\- Ok. Je te rejoin** **s** **plus tard. Mais ça va déjà mieux.**

 **\- Tu survivras. C'est qu'un mal de mer.**

 **\- En fait, c'était une ruse pour que tu sois mon infirmière.**

Je souris et me penchai pour embrasser sa joue.

 **\- C'est ça, oui. En tout cas, je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi, mon amour. Je n'ai pensé qu'** **à** **toi sur ce fichu bateau ! Comment a été ton après** **-** **midi ?**

 **\- Très bien. Je t'ai ramen** **é** **deux,** **trois trucs. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec ma mère. Mais je t'en parlerai quand tu seras moins vert !**

 **\- Ce soir au dîner.**

 **\- On sort quand même ?**

 **\- Oui. Laisse** **-** **moi encore une heure ou deux et je serai le Edward de tes rêves !**

Je ris, l'embrassai dans le cou et me levai.

- **Ok, à dans une heure ou deux alors. Je te laisse avec Brad Pitt. Il te surveille. Je vais juste mettre mon maillot de bain.**

 **\- Je peux regarder ?**

 **\- Pour ça t'es pas malade !**

Il rit et j'enfilai mon nouveau maillot en me déshabillant devant mon fiancé sans aucune pudeur. Une fois prête, il me complimenta, il avait même retrouvé des couleurs.

 **\- Alle** **z,** **je vous laisse les garçons, pas de bêtises hein ?!**

Edward sourit avant de regarder Brad Pitt qui resta imperturbable, toujours assis à le regarder. Ce chat était... spécial ! Je remis ma robe, Edward ferma les yeux et je quittai la chambre pour rejoindre mes parents dans le salon, enfin seulement mon père toujours devant sa télé.

 **\- Maman fait quoi ?**

 **\- Elle m'a raconté votre sortie et là elle range ses achats. Comment va Edward ?**

 **\- Il vivra.**

 **\- Tant mieux.**

 **\- Papa, je peux te poser une questio** **n ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

 **\- Est-ce que maman est ta partenaire ?**

Mon père se figea. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit le temps d'éteindre la télé et de se lever pour me faire face. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et planta son regard dans le mien.

 **\- Isabella. Je suis flic, j'ai passé des années avec un coéquipier, certains bons, d'autres moins. Mais ma petite fille, je peux t'assurer que ta mère est la meilleure partenaire que j'ai pu avoir dans ma vie. Elle le restera jusqu'à la fin. Elle m'a raconté, brièvement, votre conversation de ce matin. Je pense comme elle, Edward sera ton coéquipier parfait. Mais un très mauvais second sur un bateau.**

Je ris et pris mon père dans mes bras.

 **\- Merci, papa. Je vais dehors lire un peu. Je veux être toute bronzé** **e** **quand tu me conduiras à l'autel !**

 **\- D'ailleurs à ce propos... je suis très touché que tu conserves ton nom.**

 **\- Je suis restée combien de temps là** **-** **haut ? 2H pour que maman te raconte tout ça ?**

 **\- Elle a une technique de résumé que j'ai appris à comprendre.**

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et allai m'installer dehors. Deux heures plus tard, j'avais avancé de dix pages dans mon livre, j'en avais eu vite marre et décidé de plus profiter du soleil.

 **\- Bouge, Swan.**

Je levai la tête vers Edward, il retira son t-shirt pour rester en short de bain et attendait que je lui fasse une place sur le transat.

- **Bien, mon capitaine.**

Il me fit un sourire en coin et s'allongea contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule, un bras en travers de ma taille et nos jambes entremêlées.

 **\- Et à l'avenir, tu me parleras un peu mieux.**

 **\- Je me demandais quand tu all** **ais** **réagir.**

 **\- Hum... tu vas mieux ?**

 **\- Oui. Ça va. Tiens, raconte** **-** **moi la vraie histoire de la petite sirène histoire que je sois définitivement dégoûté de la mer.**

 **\- Sérieux ? Je vais briser un autre mythe.**

 **\- Foutu pour foutu.**

 **\- Ok. Le début ne change pas, elle sauve un prince, en tombe amoureuse et fait un pacte avec une sorcière. Des jambes contre sa langue. Elle accepte, sauf que lorsqu'elle marche, ça lui provoque des douleurs comme si elle march** **ait** **sur des couteaux. Si elle n'épouse pas le prince, elle se transforme en écume de mer. Le prince l'aime bien, mais il n'est pas amoureux. Il en épouse une autre. Les sœurs de la sirène lui apportent un couteau, si elle tue le prince, elle sera de nouveau une sirène. Elle refuse et meurt. Rien à voir avec une petite rouquine qui chante et danse avec un crabe et un poisson.**

 **\- Hum... moins traumatisant que** **L** **a** **B** **elle au** **B** **ois** **D** **ormant. Mais quand nous aurons des enfants, je m'occuperai de raconter les histoires.**

Je ris et caressai son bras distraitement.

 **\- Tu veux des enfants très vite ?**

 **\- T'es enceinte ?**

 **\- Non ! Je me demande c'est tout.**

 **\- Je voudrais des enfants quand tu seras prête.**

 **\- Et si je ne le suis jamais ?**

 **\- J'aurais le plaisir de t'avoir pour moi tout seul jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.**

Je frissonnai. Savoir qu'un jour nous serons inévitablement séparés me faisait très peur. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il répondit.

 **\- Pas avant très très longtemps, Bella. Ne pense pas à ça.**

 **\- Désolée.**

Il ne dit rien se contentant juste de faire glisser sa main sur mon ventre jusqu'à ma poitrine et de l'introduire dans le bonnet droit de mon maillot.

 **\- Edward !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Et si mes parents débarquent ?**

 **\- J'aime prendre des risques. On dîne où ce soir ?**

 **\- Chinois.**

 **\- D'accord, ça me va.**

Je secouai la tête mais ne cherchai pas à enlever sa main qui caressait avec délice mon sein. Après une bonne heure de papouilles et de papotages divers, nous montâmes nous changer et partîmes pour notre dîner. Durant le repas, je parlais de la mise au point sur le mariage que j'avais faite avec Alice. Il m'informa que ses grands-parents avaient confirmé leur venue, nous avions donc tous nos invités. Je parlais ensuite de la conversation que j'avais eue avec ma mère. Pendant un bref instant je l'avais vu rougir.

 **\- J'aurais peut-être dû t'en parler...**

 **\- Non et je ne t'en veux pas.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas en colère parce que j'ai eu quelques contacts avec tes parents, surtout ta mère ?**

 **\- Non. Absolument pas. En fait, il vau** **t** **mieux que je ne le sache que maintenant. Si tu me l'avais dit tout de suite, j'aurais cru que tu voulais juste me retrouver pour faire plaisir à mes parents.**

 **\- Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais peut-être que j'aurais réagi comme ça. Bref, ce que je veux dire, ce que je pense, c'est que c'est extrêmement touchant de savoir que mes parents t'aiment autant.**

 **\- Tu sais, avec ce qui se passe dans ma propre famille, je pense qu'** **à** **l'heure actuelle j'ai plus d'affection pour tes parents que pour les miens. C'est un peu déstabilisant même.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- E** **h** **bien, mon père ne s'est jamais occupé de moi comme le tien l'a fait ce matin.**

Il baissa le regard sur son assiette et je l'observai en silence pendant un moment.

 **\- Edward, tu veux vraiment qu'on se marie maintenant ? Tu es totalement heureux pour ça ?**

Il releva la tête, le visage à la fois paniqué et en colère, il saisit ma main et la serra dans la sienne.

 **\- Isabella, bien sûr que je suis heureux ! Je ne l'ai jamais été autant de ma vie depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Certes, il y a eu quelques problèmes mais ça n'enlève aucun des sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Je t'aime comme un fou, je ne rêve que de ça, me marier avec toi, t'avoir à moi... jurer devant Dieu que je n'aimerai que toi. Même si tu ne crois pas en Dieu !**

Il porta ma main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

 **\- Bella, je sais que tu t'inquiètes** **pour** **moi. Le truc c'est que j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de te savoir à mes côtés, j'ai besoin que tu sois ma femme, j'ai besoin de ce bout de papier. Ça me rassure et je me di** **s** **qu'avec toi, près de moi, ensemble et mariés, alors je serai invincible. Je me sens déjà fort quand tu es là, alors marié avec toi, je serai super** **puissant. C'est toi qui me donnes tout ce courage et toute cette force. Tes parents ont raison, tu es mon âme** **sœur, ma partenaire, ma coéquipière, mon bras droit... tu es tout, Bella. Absolument tout. Tu veux savoir si je suis prêt à me marier ? Si je suis suffisamment heureux ? La réponse est oui. Je n'attends que ça ! Je ne rêve que de ça.**

Je baissai les yeux et souris. Je ressentais la même chose pour lui. Si j'avais trouvé la force d'avancer, si je la trouvais encore, c'était pour lui, grâce à lui. Entendre ses paroles me rassuraient, me flattaient et me faisaient l'aimer encore plus fort.

Je sursautai quand mon téléphone, posé sur la table, vibra entre nous, faisant éclater notre petite bulle. Edward libéra ma main après un dernier baiser et je regardai mon téléphone.

- **Qu'est-ce qui** **s** **e passe ?**

 **\- Rien, il s'est juste éteint, plus de batterie.**

 **\- Isabella Swan n'a plus de batterie ?! Et si j'ai besoin de caler un rendez** **-** **vous ?**

 **-Isabella Swan n'a pas de contrat qui l'associe à** **M** **onsieur le** **G** **rand** **P** **atron. D'ailleurs, tu veux un contrat de mariage ?**

 **\- Euh... non. J'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé. Tu ne te maries pas pour l'argent vu que tu es aussi riche que moi.**

 **\- Et si j'en voulais plus ?**

 **\- Et si moi, j'en voulais plus que ce que j'ai déjà ?**

 **\- Pas de contrat.** **J** **e prends le risque !**

 **\- Soyons fou ? On y va ?**

Je regardai ma montre, presque minuit. Nous nous levâmes de table et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la caisse. La serveuse qui devait avoir des crampes aux zygomatiques à force de sourire à Edward nous tendit l'addition. Mon fiancé s'en saisit avant de fouiller dans la poche de sa veste... puis la poche de droite... puis celle de son jean... puis il fouilla de nouveau sa veste. Il jeta un regard à notre table. Rien n'était dessus. Il finit par me regarder en écarquillant les yeux. J'éclatai de rire.

- **Non ! Sérieusement ? Tu me fais le coup de « j'ai oublié mon portefeuille » ?**

 **\- Je suis qu'un crétin aujourd'hui ! Je suis désolé, bébé. J'étais certain de l'avoir pris en partant. Je n'ai même pas mon portable, pas de papier rien... juste les clefs de voiture !**

Je riais toujours alors que je tendais ma carte à la serveuse.

- **Finalement, vu comment ça commence, je vais demander un contrat de mariage.**

 **\- Je te rembourserai.**

 **-** **Ne s** **oi** **s** **pas plus bête que tu ne l'** **es** **déjà. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui invite.**

 **\- Ouais. Cette journée est vraiment pourrie !**

Je me hissai jusqu'à sa joue afin de l'embrasser.

 **\- C'est pas grave. Vien** **s,** **on va rentrer et tu vas me rembourser en nature jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse !**

Je repris ma carte sous le regard choqué de la serveuse. Fausse prude ! Edward avait un sourire pervers très sexy. Une fois dans la voiture, Edward vérifia que son portable et son portefeuille n'était pas dedans, puis nous prîmes la route en direction de chez moi tout en longeant la plage.

 **\- Oh c'est pas vrai.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Putain de journée ! Merde !**

Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai le tableau de bord. Tous les signaux étaient allumés en rouge.

 **\- Le coup de la panne maintenant ?**

 **\- On dirait. On est loin de chez tes parents ?**

 **-** **À** **pieds ça fait un bout de chemin, en voiture 10 minutes.**

 **\- Je vais me garer. Ça commence à fumer et je voudrais pas cramer le moteur. Il doit manquer d'huile.**

Super ! Après s'être garé sur le bas côté, il ouvrit le capot de la voiture, celle de ma mère. Qu'il y ait un problème ne m'étonnait pas, elle ne s'inquiétait jamais quand un voyant s'allumait.

 **\- Tu as une lampe torche ou un truc du genre ?**

 **\- Non et mon portable est à plat. Toi tu l'as oublié.**

 **\- Je vois rien, putain.**

 **\- On ne peut pas tenter d'aller jusqu'à la maison ?**

 **\- Essaye de la démarrer.**

J'allai donc exécuter son ordre... mais impossible de la faire repartir. D'un geste de colère, Edward referma le capot d'un coup sec, à m'en faire sursauter. Il jura avant de regarder autour de lui.

 **\- Edward, on va rentrer à pieds ce n'est pas grave. On verra demain pour la voiture.**

 **\- Mais tu as di** **t** **que c'était loin. Tu crois que ton père ou ta mère pourrait venir nous chercher ?**

 **\- On ne va pas les ennuyer pour si peu. On va** **marcher** **.**

 **\- Je vais aller voir dans le bar là** **-** **bas si je ne peux pas appeler. Donne le numéro de chez toi s'il te plaît.**

Au moins il y avait un « s'il te plaît ». Je soupirai, sachant qu'il était inutile de débattre. Il était en colère, énervé et têtu. Refusant de me disputer avec lui, je pris un stylo dans mon sac et allai noter le numéro dans le creux de sa main.

 **\- Merci, reste** **-** **là, je reviens.**

 **\- Hey, Edward, ce n'est pas grave. Ne soi** **s** **pas stupide. Je t'épouse toujours malgré cette journée étrange.**

Il me fit un bref sourire, embrassa mon front et s'éloigna vers le bar d'où résonnait une forte musique un peu plus loin. Installée sur le siège passager, les portes verrouillées, j'attendais qu'il revienne. Sauf que c'était long... ça faisait dix minutes et il n'était toujours pas là. Je commençais à avoir peur, à stresser pour je ne sais quelle raison. Inquiète, j'attendais encore cinq minutes puis finis par sortir de la voiture.

Prudemment, j'avançai vers le bar, cherchant le visage de mon fiancé. Quand je vis le nom du bar, je fermai les yeux un bref instant. C'était celui de James. Il y avait un monde fou. Je me rappelais qu'il fêtait ses fiançailles, visiblement la petite vingtaine s'était vite transformée en centaine. Je tremblai littéralement de peur. Incapable d'avancer plus et à deux doigts de m'effondrer en larmes, je rebroussai chemin. Le souffle court et le cœur qui menaçait d'exploser, je m'appuyai contre un mur un peu à l'écart de la foule. Avec de la chance, Edward m'attendait déjà à la voiture.

 **\- ... puis vas-y que je l'invite à la soirée, à boire un coup au mariage... blablabla. J'ai cru que j'allais les tuer !**

 **\- Relaxe, elle ne viendra sûrement pas.**

 **\- Et si elle s** **'** **en souvient ? Il est complètement fou ! On devrait l'évit** **er** **plutôt que de l'invit** **er** **à nous voir !**

 **\- Elle vous aurez déjà reconnu** **s** **, elle ne vi** **t** **pas ici. Jacob ne nous a pas identifi** **é** **et il ne pourra jamais le faire. il faut te** **d** **étend** **re,** **une mariée stressée c'est moche !**

 **\- J'ai vu son mec dans le bar.**

 **\- Tu dois te détendre ! Arrête.**

 **\- On a volé cette fille, vous alliez la violer et vous avez tabass** **é** **son mec à mort ! Comment tu veux que je me détende !**

Je fus frappée par l'horreur, la peur et la rage. C'était eux ? Ces gens qui parlaient qui m'avaient agressée ? Eux qui avaient tué Jacob ? C'était à cause d'eux que ma vie était un enfer depuis plus d'un an ? Sans réfléchir, sans mesurer les risques de mon acte, je m'avançai vers eux, j'entrai dans cette ruelle. Victoria et un autre type, à l'allure d'un videur, baraqué, grand et terrifiant, discutaient en fumant leur cigarette. Quand ils me virent, ils se redressèrent en jetant leur mégot. Je compris à cet instant que j'avais fait une bêtise. Une énorme bêtise.

 **\- Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- C'était vous ? Vous qui m'av** **ez** **agressée et tu** **é** **Jacob ! C'est à cause de vous !**

Sachant désormais très bien que je me condamnais, voire probablement à mort, je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir ma haine.

 **\- Vous avez détruit ma vie ?! Vous avez** **pris** **celle de Jacob ! Ma vie est un enfer depuis ce soi** **r-** **là ! Je ne dors plus** **,** **j** **'ai peur en permanence** **,** **j** **e me suis renferm** **ée** **! On m'a traînée dans la boue ! À caus** **e** **de vous !**

 **\- Oh ça va ! Tu n'as pas l'air si malheureuse ! Tu vas te marier à Ken !**

 **\- Espèce de salope ! Tu savais et tu viens tranquillement t'asseoir à ma table, avec mes parents et ton enfoiré de petit copain !**

Bien trop rapidement pour moi, Victoria se rua sur moi en me planquant contre le mur, mon corps rencontrant douloureusement la pierre froide.

 **\- Fai** **s** **attention à ce que tu dis, princesse ! Rien ne nous empêche de terminer ce que nous avions commencé !**

 **\- Vic arrête !**

 **\- Arrêter quoi, Laurent hein ? Cette pute sai** **t** **tout, elle va aller pleurer dans les bras de son papa riche et nous on sera enfermés !**

 **\- Vous ne mérit** **ez** **que ça !**

J'avais articulé tant bien que mal alors qu'elle me tenait par la gorge. Elle frappa mon ventre avec son poing, me faisant geindre de douleur.

 **\- Ferme** **-** **l** **a** **! Je pense qu'on peut quand même profiter et finir le travai** **l** **... histoire de ne pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien !**

Sur ce, elle souleva elle-même ma robe et je sentis sa main rejoindre ma culotte. Seigneur.

 **\- Victoria arrête !**

Elle arrêta son geste, se tournant vers le dénommé Laurent.

 **\- Quoi ? On a le droit, non ? James l'a toujours préfér** **ée** **à moi ! Je veux savoir pourquoi ! Je veux savoir si elle baise mieux que moi ! Si elle vau** **t** **le coup ! Je veux savoir ce que ça fait !**

Pendant une seconde, une toute petite seconde j'ai cru que j'étais sauvée qu'il allait la raisonner. Mais non.

 **\- Très bien. Mais je passe après.**

 **\- On la finira ensemble.**

Je poussai un cri, j'appelai à l'aide alors qu'elle soulevait une nouvelle fois ma robe et qu'elle abaissait ma culotte. La musique autour de nous était trop forte, nous étions si proches de la foule mais pourtant si loin. Même s'ils ne me tuaient pas, je mourrais quand même ce soir. Je me débattis autant que possible, mais Laurent m'immobilisa. Je poussai un ultime cri de détresse avant que sa main ne recouvre ma bouche. Je fermai les yeux quand je sentis les doigts de Victoria prêts à me salir.

Pourtant, alors que j'attendais de subir l'horreur, Victoria se trouva subitement derrière moi. Me faisant une clef de bras et serrant sa main sur ma gorge. Par terre, Laurent se battait, enfin il se faisait battre, par Edward. Je criai de nouveau, appelai à l'aide, me débattai mais Victoria était très forte et moi terrifiée. Edward avait le dessus. Il frappait comme jamais je ne l'avais vu faire sur Laurent. Ses coups tombaient de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.

Par une porte dérobée, je vis James arriver. Il regarda la scène avec peur et incompréhension. Puis il me regarda moi. Nous étions perdus. Tout allait recommencer. James allait aider Laurent, ils allaient battre Edward jusqu'à la mort lui aussi. Comme pour Jacob.

 **\- James, s'il** **te** **plaît !**

J'étais désespérée. Désemparée. Je pleurai et implorai son aide. Par ma faute, Edward fut distrait par l'arrivée de James et Laurent en profita. Il frappa Edward au visage, je criai... ça recommençait. Puis il poussa Edward si fort contre le mur que je réussis à entendre le bruit de la tête de l'homme que j'aimais, s'écraser contre la pierre.

 **\- Non ! Edward, non ! James ! S'il** **te** **plaît ! Pitié ! EDWARD ! EDWARD RESTE !**

Edward était sur le sol, inerte suite au choc. Laurent allait se remettre à le frapper mais James l'en empêcha. Folle de rage à présent, je rassemblai toutes mes forces, l'adrénaline me rendait plus forte. Edward m'avait appris à me battre, à frapper. J'administrai alors un puissant coup de coude dans les côtes de Victoria. Elle fut déstabilisée et me lâcha. Je me tournai alors face à elle et la frappai de mon poing au visage. Étourdie, elle tituba et j'en profitai pour me ruer vers Edward. James avait fini par assommer par je ne sais quelle manière Laurent et s'occupait maintenant d'immobiliser Victoria.

En me laissant tomber par terre, sans écouter la douleur de mes genoux frappant le sol, je me jetai sur Edward. Il était toujours inconscient. Je criai son prénom, j'implorai le ciel de me le laisser. Je vous en supplie Seigneur, laissez-le-moi ! Je ne pouvais pas le perdre, pas comme ça, pas encore ! Lorsque mes mains tremblantes trouvèrent l'arrière de sa tête, je m'effondrai encore plus lorsque je sentis et vis son sang sur mes doigts.

 **\- Je t'en pri** **e,** **Edward ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Tellement besoin de toi ! Reste avec moi...**

J'étais à genoux près du corps d'Edward, ma tête dans son cou, mes mains agrippées à sa chemise, les yeux brouillés par les larmes, mon esprit empli de désespoir, mon corps meurtri et douloureux. Peu à peu, la lumière que j'avais si férocement maintenue allumée en moi, s'éteignit. Je ne criais plus, je chuchotais, je parlais à Edward, je suppliais qu'on me le rende, je le suppliais de se battre. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle avec moi ?

- **Bella ! Oh seigneur !**

Je levai les yeux, sans bouger. C'était mon père.

- **Les secours arrivent, ma chérie !**

Il vint près de moi, mais lorsqu'il me toucha, je me mis à hurler comme une furie. Je vis l'effroi dans ses yeux mais il s'éloigna. Moi, je repris ma position contre Edward en continuant de murmurer mes prières.

 _Sauvez Edward..._

La police arriva.

 _Pitié sauvez Edward..._

Les secours suivirent.

 _Bats_ _-_ _toi Edward..._

Et puis plus rien.

 _Edward..._

Le noir... le néant.

 _Edward..._

* * *

 **Et voilà... C'est fini...**

 **Merci de m'avoir suivit dans cette aventure avec "Repartir avec toi"**

 **Merci pour les bonnes et mauvaise choses...**

 **J'espère que ces 40 chapitres vous auront plus.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter.**

 **Merci encore à tout le monde !**

 **j'ai pas fini ! BONNE NOUVELLE !**

 **LA SUITE DANS LE TOME 3 !**

 **RETROUVER LES AVENTURES DE BELLA DANS UNE NOUVELLE PARTIE DE SA VIE.**

 **ET CA COMMENCE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE !**

 **LE TITRE SERA " REPARTIR ENSEMBLE"**

 **ALORS CONTENTE ?**

 **A LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE.**

 **BISOUS !**

 **LEXI.**


End file.
